¿Qué es la felicidad?
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante, brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad? UA.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante, brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

.

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Oscuridad, soledad y desesperación; no puedo sentir nada más.

Corro, corro y corro, es lo único que puedo hacer, pero mis piernas no son capaces de ir más rápido. Aumento la velocidad de mis pasos en busca de _algo_ o _alguien_, pero no soy capaz de entender qué es lo que persigo. Hasta que… sin más, mis piernas se estancan en el suelo y ya no puedo ejercer poder en mi propio cuerpo.

Puedo distinguir una respiración muy cerca de mí. Todos mis sentidos se ponen alertas, sobre todo el del oído, ya que mi vista no es muy óptima en la oscuridad.

Todo a mí alrededor está oscuro, es como un cuarto negro, aunque siento una fría brisa atravesar mi cuerpo. Es como si estuviese en un bosque tenebroso, totalmente deshabitado y lo único que se mezcla con esa brisa es mi propio aliento junto a esa otra enigmática respiración a tan solo pasos de mí.

Luego, no solo se escucha una respiración errática, sino… unos pasos, aunque algo lejanos.

Cada vez esos pasos están más cerca, más cerca y más cerca. El corazón se me sube a la garganta y mi respiración se acelera.

Trato de mover mi cuerpo, pero es inútil. No puedo realizar ningún movimiento, siento como una fuerte presión en mis pies desnudos impulsándome hacia abajo, estancándome en mi lugar. Dejándome totalmente paralizada e indefensa.

Mi pecho sube y baja cada vez más erráticamente. Mi respiración comienza a transformarse en jadeos pausados y un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo, agregándose a los intensos escalofríos.

De repente… los pasos los siento justo detrás de mí. Se aproximan al mismo tiempo que la respiración se hace más cercana y hasta puedo sentir que su aire se mezcla con el mío. Yo sigo en mi misma posición, sigo sin poder moverme.

_Tum, tum, tum, tum_… mi pobre corazón está golpeteando fuertemente en mi pecho, y no puedo hacer nada para tranquilizarlo.

Una mano, algo fuerte y grande, se apoya en mi hombro. Quiero gritar, jadear, correr, hacer cualquier cosa por escapar de este sombrío y oscuro sitio, pero no puedo. Solo me quedo allí, sin poder oponer resistencia.

_No soy dueña de mi cuerpo, no puedo manejarlo a mi voluntad._

Esa mano pesada, pero a la vez cálida, hace un camino de mi hombro izquierdo, hacia el derecho. Deteniéndose en mis omóplatos más tiempo del necesario.

—No tienes alas, ya no eres un _ángel_. —Dice esa voz rasposa, causándome aún más escalofríos—. ¿Mereces la felicidad? —sigue su juego con sus dedos, haciendo interminables los estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo.

Me siento más desconcertada y nerviosa que antes. ¿Un ángel? Yo nunca podría ser un ángel. Los ángeles eran personas nobles, rápidamente asociadas con la paz del cielo. El cielo no era para mí, al igual que la felicidad.

Espero algo de tiempo, o eso creo yo, esperando a que la extraña voz hablara de nuevo, pero eso ya no sucede.

La sensación de su respiración desaparece, al igual que el sonido de los pasos, y el estremecimiento de su toque en mi cuerpo.

_Me encuentro sola, otra vez. _

Tengo que parpadear varias veces al verme cegada por una fuerte y brillante luz. Aunque es más como un halo verde, muy intenso y hermoso. En poco tiempo puedo ver mi cuerpo iluminado de forma suave con ese extraño matriz verde.

Unos pasos lejanos ocupan toda mi atención. Ahora con la luz, puedo ver el lugar. No estaba confundida y me encuentro en un bosque, totalmente oscuro, bajo la propia oscuridad de un cielo negro sin estrellas y sin luna.

Aparto mi miraba del cielo y jadeo sorprendida. Desde la perspectiva en donde apareció la luz, hay un pequeño cuerpito, totalmente sucio y desaliñado.

Intento correr a él, pero mi cuerpo sigue sin responder.

El pequeño cuerpo levanta su cabeza, y me dedica una sonrisa brillante. Mostrándome sus perfectos dientitos. Su sonrisa es inocente y dulce. Muero de ganas de estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—No puedes hacer nada por mí —murmura su dulce y atrayente voz—. Pero si lo puedes hacer por ti. Nunca es tarde para ser feliz. —Agrega y extiende sus bracitos pidiendo mi cercanía.

Yo solo puedo mirarlo, sin poder acercarme a él. Mi cuerpo solo responde a mover mis brazos, los cuales rápidamente los extiendo como el pequeño niño que está solo a unos metros de mí.

El niño vuelve a darme una penetrante mirada y niega con su cabeza sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa. Revolea un beso en el aire y… como por arte de magia desaparece, él junto a la luz verde, volviendo a dejar todo mí alrededor en una absoluta oscuridad. Además de una sensación de vacío e intranquilidad y unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo tras él y poder protegerlo de todo, aunque principalmente… _de mí_.

_Sobre todas las cosas._

**.**

Me erguí sobresaltada, quitándome el sudor frío de mi frente, y haciendo lo posible para armonizar mi respiración.

Tomé rápidamente mi albornoz y salí de la cama como si quemara. Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Antes siquiera que me dé cuenta, estaba en mi lugar favorito de todo el departamento: mí adorado balcón. Una vez que estuve allí, recién pude permitirme suspirar fuertemente, tratando que las secuelas del sueño no me afectaran más de lo que ya estaba.

Nueve largos años pasaron desde la primera vez que esto sucedía, y ya se había transformado en una rutina.

Siempre era el mismo sueño. El mismo maldito sueño, o posiblemente, pesadilla.

Algunas noches, el sueño era un poco más corto, quizás sin tanto detalle. Pero otras, como hoy por ejemplo, ese sueño era absolutamente completo. Me sentía transportada a ese sitio, totalmente desconocido para mí.

¿Cuándo acabarían estas horribles noches?

Miré a mí alrededor y solo veía la oscuridad. No había otra cosa en que pensar. El cielo nocturno estaba como el de mi sueño: completamente negro, sin luna ni estrellas.

El mismo planteo de siempre, se vino a mi cabeza… _otra vez_.

Muchas veces las personas se preguntan: _¿Qué es la felicidad? _

Los diccionarios son claros:

"_La__felicidad__es un__estado del ánimo__que supone una__satisfacción__. Quien está feliz se siente a gusto, contento y complacido"._

Pero… ¿Hasta qué punto ese significado podía ser cierto?

¿Era tan difícil conseguir ese _algo_ o _alguien_ que nos hiciera felices?

Definitivamente encontrarlo no era lo difícil, sino el saber mantenerlo.

¿En qué momento dejé que mi vida se convirtiera en lo que es ahora? ¿Cuándo me dejé vencer y manejar a imagen y semejanza de ellos? ¿Tanto me odiaba a mi misma?

Nueve largos años habían transcurrido desde que toda mi vida cambió. Demasiado tiempo soportando todo el infierno que me rodeaba. Desde ese momento, mi vida está basada en oscuridad, una oscuridad absoluta sin ningún lugar para un deje de esperanza. Tenía que reconocerlo, yo había tenido la culpa de que eso sucediese.

La Bella que había sido, ya no existía más y aun no sé si algún día volverá a resurgir. Esa Bella se fue para dar lugar a una Isabella totalmente irreconocible, hasta para mí. La que alguna vez fui, quedó atrás, enterrada con el pasado. La marioneta Isabella ocupaba su lugar, complaciendo o tratando de hacerlo, a las _grandes_ personas que me rodeaban.

¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no fui en busca de lo que me hacía verdaderamente feliz? ¿Por qué no luché por mi felicidad? ¿Por qué me dejé vencer y vivir con la aceptación de que había perdido? Simplemente… _¿Por qué?_

Había millones de preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había posibilidad de volver el tiempo atrás y restaurar mis errores.

La palabra felicidad era como un insulto para mí, ni siquiera era capaz de decirla en voz alta. No le veía sentido, aquella palabra no entraba en mi diccionario. ¿Qué gracia tenía? Estaba en el límite de lo irónico y bizarro.

Ésta era yo ahora, una persona muerta en vida. No había ninguna otra explicación.

¿Podría cambiar eso alguna vez? ¿Volver a ser la que era antes?

Lastimosamente ya era demasiado tarde, ¿o aún había esperanzas para mí?

—¡¿No puedes dormir una puta noche entera?! —rugió una voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—No. Es. Tu. Maldito. Problema. —Contesté arrastrando las palabras.

—Sea mi problema o no, vamos a la cama muñeca, ¡ahora! —exigió—. ¡Y qué sea la última vez que me respondas así! ¡Malagradecida!

Furiosa me encaminé hacia la habitación.

Así era mi vida, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. ¿O sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luego de dos meses y pico, ¡la desaparecida, volvió! jajajaja ¿Como están? :)

Doy por iniciado el comienzo una esta nueva aventura, espero que les guste.

Armé un grupo en Facebook, pueden encontrar en mi perfil el link, al igual que mi página, allí dejaré los adelantos y algunas fotografías de los capítulos y los objetos que irán apareciendo. Millones de gracias a todas las chicas que ya se unieron :3

Sin más que decir, me voy despidiendo hasta el primer capítulo que lo subiré en unos días.

¡No se olviden de decirme que les pareció el prefacio!

Un abrazo enorrme a cada uno, nos leemos prontitoo! (Como extrañé decir eso xD)

**Alie~**


	2. Invencible

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Invencible**

"_Siempre es más fácil escuchar una ofensa y no reaccionar que tener el coraje de enzarzarse en un combate con alguien más fuerte."_

Paulo Coelho

**BPOV **

— ¿Cómo van sus noches? —preguntó como tanta otras veces.

Dejé escapar un leve suspiro y me recosté en el sofá —Siempre es el mismo sueño; a mí alrededor está todo oscuro, ninguna filtración de luz a la vista… Hasta que, en algún lado, un arco brillante aparece. Luego, una luz verde me ilumina y aparece un pequeño sonriente mirándome con ternura… Cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, esa luz verde desaparece como por arte de magia, al igual que el niño —terminé mi relato sintiendo escalofríos atravesar mi columna vertebral—. He tenido ese sueño desde hace años; me cuesta recordar cuándo fue la última noche que dormí completamente.

—Comprendo —murmuró y escuché el rozar del bolígrafo en el papel—. Hábleme de usted —pidió con su voz siempre profesional.

—Hace tres años que lo hago, ¿aún tiene sentido?—pregunté mirando mis uñas.

—Es por ello que estamos aquí, Isabella. ¿Por qué dice que se siente sola?

—Porque es la verdad.

—Con esas respuestas no llegaremos a nada. Alguna vez va a tener que abrirse, contar qué es lo que tanto le hace mal —dijo con tono cansino —Empecemos de cero, ¿Cuál es su color preferido?

—Verde —dije automáticamente, mirando los cuadros de la habitación.

—¿Cómo es la relación con sus padres? —liberé un suspiro cansado. Todas las semanas era lo mismo. El interrogativo a cerca de mi relación con quienes estaban a mí alrededor. Se supone que una persona que asistía a terapia era para poder entender qué es lo que andaba mal en uno o desahogarse, pero luego de tres años esto se volvía absolutamente cansador.

—Es algo complicado, ya lo sabe. —Comencé—. Mi madre cambió muchísimo con los años. Desconozco la razón, pero era muy diferente cuando yo era una niña —Me encogí de hombros—. Mi padre es un caso perdido, le importa más el prestigio de su buffet que de su propia familia.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya se lo dije. Mis padres cambiaron mucho, pero fue más notorio cuando Charlie se hizo un conocido abogado y comenzó a hacer contactos muy importantes, simplemente se olvidaron de donde proveníamos. Charlie sencillamente dejó de ser mi padre, nunca más se preocupó por nosotros, aunque eso intentaba aparentar.

—¿Jamás intentó hablar con él? ¿Con ellos? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Para qué? Lo único que les importa de mí es la imagen que doy de ellos ante las personas.

—¿Cómo fue su infancia? —siguió interrogando.

—Muy fel… agradable —mis labios se fruncieron levemente amenazando a mostrar una sonrisa nostálgica, claro que la evité con todas mis fuerzas—. Eran tiempos distintos, no había preocupaciones, máscaras, mentiras… Podríamos decir que todo era perfecto. Pero lo perfecto no existe. Era una niña tranquila, me gustaba leer… siempre lo he hecho. Recuerdo que pasaba mucho tiempo con mi familia, esos tiempos fueron muy hermosos.

—En esos tiempos, ¿se sentía sola?

—Siempre fui una persona solitaria, pero… no. Allí mi pequeña familia estaba unida, muy unida… ahora es un caso aparte.

—¿Qué relación lleva con su hermano?

—Oh… él es con el único que me siento acompañada. Siempre está cuando lo necesito… es una muy buena persona, se merece todo lo que tiene.

—¿Usted no lo es? Digo… ¿no se considera una buena persona?

Me encogí de hombros perdiendo mi vista hacia unas flores anaranjadas… sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—No he hecho nada bueno como para serlo —fue mi respuesta.

—No puedes tratarte de esa manera Isabella, y permíteme tutearte. Sabía que tu caso iba a ser difícil, pero desde que llegaste aquí, hasta el día de hoy no veo ningún cambio en ti. No quieres cambiar, vivir la vida.

—Eso dejo de tener sentido para mí —dije a modo de excusa mirando hacia arriba tratando de evitar las lágrimas. No me derrumbaría en frente de nadie.

—Tengo que reconocer que pareces una chica fuerte, esa es la impresión que quieres dar. Pero no siempre tiene que ser así… sabemos que tuviste que pasar muchísimos episodios negros en tu vida, pero hay que aprender a pasar página y volver a realizar el camino. Eres una muchacha joven, con mucho camino por delante y un gran futuro.

—Licenciada Denali —me di la vuelta para mirarla—. Mi camino y mi futuro ya no me pertenecen.

—Con estas actitudes les dejas el camino servido a los demás. Son ellos los que ganan, tú estás perdiéndote absolutamente todo.

—¿Qué más puedo perder? Ya no me queda nada…

—Por favor, Isabella ¡escúchate! ¿Cómo que no tienes nada? ¿Qué hay de tu hermano, de tu cuñada? De verdad necesito ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas… —dijo Tanya mirándome seriamente.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Podría solo alguna vez volver a ser la de antes?

Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa Isabella. Puedes confiar en mí, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y poder sacarte adelante. Es un camino difícil, pero juntas podemos lograrlo —volvió a decir ahora con voz cálida— Es todo por hoy, nos veremos el próximo jueves.

—¿Piensa que puede lograrlo? —pregunté una vez que tuve mis pertenencias en una de mis manos y el picaporte de la puerta en la otra.

—Me encantan los casos difíciles —respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Me di la media vuelta y me marché hasta la salida. Apenas mi cuerpo estuvo fuera del consultorio, sentí muy de cerca a alguien siguiéndome.

—Me gustaría saludar a mi hermano, Tyler —dije sobre mi hombro sin mirarlo.

—El señor dijo… –comenzó a hablar pero lo interrumpí.

—Se lo que dijo, pero iré a saludar a mi hermano —repetí y doblé en el pasillo que me llevaba hasta él.

Había dos personas fuera esperando ser atendidas. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver el cabello castaño claro de mi hermano mayor. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y me hizo señas para que pasara a su lugar de trabajo. Frunció el ceño al ver a Tyler pegado como garrapata a mí, pero yo no hice caso alguno. Me encaminé hacia el lugar indicado.

—¡Bonita! —me abrazó fuertemente y no dudé en corresponder ese abrazo.

Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho apretándome a él con fuerza y lo saludé de vuelta—. Hola Jazz.

—Creí que ya te habías ido y no viniste a saludarme —fingió enojo.

—Siempre vendré a saludarte, este es el único lugar en donde puedo verte.

—Odio que esto tenga que ser siempre así, espero que algún día podamos encontrar la solución.

El jueves era mi día favorito de la semana. Era el único día que podía salir de casa —legalmente—, y además visitar a mi único hermano.

_Al menos tenía un día a mi favor… _

—¿Cómo has estado? —quiso saber.

Me encogí de hombros—. No creo que nada haya cambiado, Jasper.

—¿Cómo vas con tus sesiones?

—Dudo que mi cabeza vuelva a funcionar, pero… es bueno hablar con alguien de vez en cuando.

—La terapia no es una charla de amigas, Bella —reprochó.

—No vuelvas con lo mismo, Jasper, y no me llames Bella, ¡sabes que lo detesto!

—No es volver con lo mismo, _Isabella_. ¿Por qué dejas que te manejen a su antojo? ¿Cuánto ya has aguantado?

—Es lo que me merezco, Jasper. No puedo pedir nada más.

—¿Por qué te lastimas de esa manera?

—No entiendes nada. Yo elegí esto, yo me metí en esto y no quiero salir. Me merezco cada cosa que me sucede.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó fuertemente y di un paso hacia atrás asustada—. Lo siento no quise asustarte —volvió a decir al verme con la respiración agitada, acercándose un poco a mí—. Solo escúchame bonita, eres una buena persona, no mereces la vida que llevas. Mereces más, mucho más.

—Tengo que irme —corté abruptamente la charla.

—Solo espero que algún día, pueda volver a ver tu sonrisa —dijo acercándose otro poco a mí envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—Nos vemos el jueves —saludé dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Hasta el jueves —repitió mirándome con lástima —aunque trató de ocultarla—.

Salí del despacho y automáticamente Tyler se puso a mi lado. Me cortejó hasta la salida, y me llevó hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta trasera y me subí en él; una vez dentro arrancó hacia mi casa… o mejor dicho _cárcel_.

**.**

**.**

Setecientos ochenta y tres canales en la televisión y en ningún lado había algo decente que mirar. Todos hablaban de los ''chimentos'' de la farándula, las películas que pasaban no lograban llamar mi atención y los documentales eran aburridos para entretenerme.

Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la biblioteca, todos los libros que había en este cuarto los había leído —algunos más veces que otros—, pero en fin, ya me los sabía de memoria. Tomé _Cumbres Borrascosas _y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala. Comencé a hojear el libro, pero sinceramente no leía ninguna palabra.

Dejé el libro en la pequeña mesa que tenía cerca, y me encaminé hacia el gran ventanal.

Justo frente al edificio en donde vivía había una plaza, en donde todos los niños de la cuidad —o la gran mayoría— se juntaban a jugar hasta agotarse. Sus pequeñas piernas corrían y corrían, y de vez en cuando alguno visitaba muy de cerca al suelo. Las madres desesperadas iban en busca de ellos a visualizar si se habían lastimado o no.

A mi cabeza se me vinieron los innumerables episodios de caídas que tuve en mi infancia, Jasper era siempre el que me rescataba. Había nacido con dos pies izquierdos y hasta ahora parecía que no tenia cura. Siempre fui muy unida con mi hermano, pero ahora no era tan así.

Yo misma elegí la vida que llevo ahora, aun no sé como hago para soportar todo lo que tengo que padecer, pero supongo que eso no es nada a comparación de lo que yo hice. Merecía ser castigada, y eso era justamente lo que sucedía.

Volví a llevar mí vista hacia el parque y vi una pequeña familia que disfrutaba de su momento al aire libre. La última vez que había disfrutado algo fue hace muchísimo tiempo, tendría que concentrarme para lograr recordar.

Mis momentos de dicha y felicidad estaban guardados muy en lo profundo de mí. Y los momentos amargos y oscuros habían ocupado ese lugar.

—¿Desea algo de comer, señora? —me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de la muchacha del servicio.

—No Bree, aun no me apetece nada —respondí sin sacar mí vista de la pequeña niña de no más de 7 años hamacándose.

—Con permiso —murmuró Bree y escuché sus pasos alejándose.

El silencio reinaba en todo el piso que se hacía llamar mi hogar. Vivía en uno de los edificios más lujosos de Seattle, uno de los más costosos y deseados. Mi cochera estaba reinada de vehículos de todo tipo y color, mis cuentas bancarias tenían una innumerable cantidad de dinero. ¿Pero eso de que servía? Mi vida no me pertenecía, yo era lo que los demás querían que sea. Mi opinión no importaba y mucho menos lo que me pasara realmente.

Ni siquiera pude realizar la carrera universitaria que deseaba. Mis padres me habían impuesto estudiar abogacía, aunque a mí jamás me hayan gustado o apasionado las leyes. La razón era simple y fácil: Charlie es un prestigioso abogado; uno de los más importantes de Seattle y, me atrevería a decir, del país. Me había graduado ya hace dos años. Charlie y Renée se llenaban la boca hablando de mí porque fui la primera en mi clase de Harvard. Si hubo un solo motivo por el cual no rechisté en su imposición, fue porque gracias a ello, pude alejarme del infierno que era mi vida. Actualmente no estaba ejerciendo mi profesión, es más… desde que me gradué rechacé completamente toda oferta de trabajo por parte de mi padre, con la excusa de que aún no me sentía preparada para hacerlo. Por alguna invocación divina, Charlie entendió mi punto y, aunque cada vez que podía volvía con el mismo tema, seguía esperando por mi respuesta.

Escuché detrás de mí a alguien aclarándose la garganta—. Teléfono para usted, señora.

Tomé el teléfono de las manos de Tyler y me lo llevé a mi oreja.

—Isabella —contesté al aparato enviándole una mirada a mi _sombra_ para que se fuera.

—_¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan formal?_ —regañó mi madre del otro lado de la línea.

—Cuando contesto con un simple «hola» me dices que es muy amigable, cuando lo hago diciendo mi nombre es muy formal. No sé qué es lo que te viene bien —contesté manteniendo mi voz tranquila.

—_No seas insolente. Solo te digo mi parecer, no te he llamado para tus respuestas sarcásticas. _—Respiró profundamente del otro lado del teléfono—. _Tu padre me avisó que esta noche vienen a cenar a casa, y necesita que estés presente. _

—De acuerdo —contesté simplemente enrollando un mechón de mi pelo en mi dedo índice.

—_Le di las instrucciones a Tyler, solo quería que estés avisada. Ponte el vestido negro que te compré la semana pasada y esos tacones altos. No vengas muy maquillada, aunque tapa esas ojeras de mapache que tienes, no es muy estético. Adiós_ —sin más cortó la comunicación.

Con furia contenida estampé el teléfono hacia el sofá, donde cayó con un ruido sordo. Me jalé el cabello y fui rápidamente a mi habitación para alistarme y seguir con las órdenes de mi _madre_.

Una vez que terminé de bañarme, me coloqué el vestido y me miré al espejo. Nunca me consideré una muchacha hermosa, pero tampoco era fea. Aunque ahora, el espejo solo reflejaba la sombra de _la Isabella_ que antes fui. Mis ojos estaban apagados, ese brillo de felicidad había desaparecido como todo lo demás. Mis ojeras estaban presentes recordando los años que llevaba sin poder dormir una noche seguida. Mi cuerpo flacucho sin ninguna gracia, también presente recordando que comía solo porque era necesario.

_¿Cómo fue que terminé así? ¿En qué momento me convertí en esto? _

—¡Muñeca ya estoy en casa! —una estrepitosa voz me quitó de mi análisis físico.

Terminé de maquillarme –como la señora Renée me había marcado— y fui hacia la habitación.

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, mirando la espalda ancha que tenía en frente de mí.

—Oh… mírate nomás, estás hermosa. —Comentó una vez que sintió mi presencia cerca de él y se giró mirándome con esos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas—. Y eres mía —volvió a decir tomándome de las caderas fuertemente para acercar su boca hacia la mía y estampar en ella sus labios.

El beso como siempre era brusco, pasional y hasta un tanto agresivo. A una persona normal, este beso encendería todas las células del cuerpo, pero en mi eso no ocurría. Como siempre hacia, devolví el beso automáticamente, sin sentir nada. Cuando me lo proponía era una muy buena mentirosa, al menos estos últimos años esos detalles habían servido.

—Deliciosa y solo mía, ¿no, Isabella? —preguntó tomando mi nuca con más fuerza de la debida.

—Por supuesto, _cariño_ —respondí sin ninguna emoción acercando mis labios a los suyos cuando éstos últimos me buscaron, solo para evitar alguna duda de su parte.

**.**

**.**

Miré la gran mansión iluminada y todos los lujosos autos estacionados fuera de ésta. Hoy era día de reunión con los grandes personajes de la corte; jueces, abogados, y muchas personas importantes estarían presentes… y por supuesto la mentira de la gran familia unida también lo estaría.

—Ya lo sabes, tenemos que ser una…

—Pareja feliz. Lo sé —me miró con sus ojos furiosos.

—No vuelvas a interrumpirme Isabella, sabes que lo odio. Además no hay que fingir nada, nosotros _somos_ una pareja felizmente enamorada ¿O no?

—Por supuesto —contesté sintiendo su fuerte presión en mi brazo izquierdo.

—¡Perfecto! Vamos —dijo y salió del auto esperándome delante del mismo.

Me tomó de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Un gesto tan íntimo si verdaderamente sientes algún tipo de sentimiento por el que porta tu mano. Tocamos el timbre y no tardaron ni dos segundos en abrir una de las tantas empleadas que tenían mis padres.

Al entrar toda la sala estaba abarrotada de personas. Apenas mi madre se percató de nuestra presencia me miró de arriba abajo analizando mi vestimenta.

—Deberías tomar sol, estas muy blanca —dijo a modo de saludo—. ¡Hola querido! —saludó al hombre que tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

—Renée, ¿Cómo está? —preguntó amigablemente el aludido.

—No tan bien como tú, mira esos músculos —dijo a modo de broma tocándole el brazo—. Tienes suerte de tener a un hombre como él a tu lado, Isabella.

—Hiciste buena elección, mamá —respondí falsamente.

—No empieces con tus comentarios, estamos con mucha compañía esta noche —me regañó con voz dura.

Solo giré mis ojos y vi como Charlie se acercaba a nosotros.

—¡Han llegado! Todos estaban preguntando por ustedes. Ven Isabella, Caius te quiere saludar —mi padre me llevó a las rastras tomando mi mano con fuerza. Tuve suerte con ese detalle, ya que mis zapatos eran muy altos y mi estabilidad corría peligro.

Nos acercamos hasta una ronda de hombres muy bien vestidos, y cuando notaron nuestro acercamiento detuvieron abruptamente sea cual fuese su charla.

—Mira nada más , Isabella… estas extraordinariamente preciosa —halagó Caius, uno de los hombres de confianza de Charlie.

—Mi yerno se pondrá celoso con tus comentarios, Caius —bromeó mi padre y yo solo bufé.

—¿Quién se pondrá celoso? —preguntó el yerno de mi padre.

—Tienes suerte de tener a esta mujer al lado tuyo, estoy seguro que eres la envidia de la noche.

¿Podían disimular al menos? Estaba presente en esta charla y hablaban de mí como si fuera un trofeo en exhibición. Me excusé diciendo que tenía sed y salí rápidamente al jardín.

Esta era mi vida, rodeada de personas a las que solo les importaba la apariencia, el prestigio y el poder. Bajo la mirada de todos, la familia Swan era la más perfecta que conocían. Todos éramos muy unidos y nos apoyábamos el uno con el otro.

_Cuan distinta era la realidad. _

Quizá esa descripción sí era correcta hace unos… en realidad, muchos años atrás; ahora éramos todo lo contrario.

¿En qué momento había cambiado todo?

Mi único hermano, Jasper, hacía años que no visita a mis padres. ¿La razón? No quiso seguir los pasos de Charlie y eligió la medicina para ejercer como profesión. Además, se había casado con una _"chica que no tenia donde caerse muerta''_ palabras exactas de Renée. Como si fuera que ella toda su vida había sido una persona millonaria.

Mi hermano eligió su felicidad, teniendo una enorme valentía en luchar por ello y no dejar que las influencias de mis padres le quitaran lo que a él lo completaba. Jasper era muy feliz y por supuesto que había elegido el camino correcto. Tenía a la persona que amaba junto a él, eso era lo único importante.

Él había sido valiente y no había dejado que nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad. Si tan solo yo hubiera sido, solo un poco como él, mi vida ahora sería otra.

_Pero yo soy una cobarde, una persona egoísta y cobarde. _

Sequé la pequeña lágrima que se formó en mi ojo izquierdo y situé mi mirada en el oscuro cielo. Hoy no había luna, aquellas noches eran las más largas y oscuras. Qué gran ironía, era la descripción perfecta para mi vida.

—¡Aquí estás! ¿Qué pensaran los invitados en no verte junto a nosotros? —interrumpió mis oscuros pensamientos mi madre.

—Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, iba a volver enseguida —traté de excusarme.

—No me interesa Isabella. Sonríe pareces de 40 —aparté bruscamente mi brazo de su mano —el cual me había tomado en algún momento—, y volví hacia el salón dando grandes zancadas.

Busqué con la mirada alguna cara familiar, pero ninguna de ellas encontré. Sentí como alguien se colocaba al lado mío, no hacía falta saber de quién se trataba.

—¿Dónde estabas, muñeca? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—En el jardín —contesté simplemente.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me dejes solo, ¿no?

Tragué pesado tratando —que su aliento a costoso vino tinto no me provocara náuseas—. Lo sé.

—Todos me preguntaron por ti. Sabes que la gente es chismosa, no quiero que empiecen a pensar que estamos pasando alguna crisis o algo parecido. Somos la pareja perfecta, nunca te olvides de ello. Bésame, ahora —demandó.

Disimulando mi duda, me di la vuelta y enganché mis manos en sus anchos hombros, acercando mi boca a la suya. Sentí su sonrisa al devolverme el beso. Con este acto, se aseguraba que ninguno dudara de lo _felices _que éramos juntos, además de marcar territorio.

¡Qué patético ser!

Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y rápidamente nos separamos, claro que no dejó de apretarme a su cuerpo desde mi cintura.

Deberían buscarse una habitación —contestó risueña la despampanante rubia que tenía en frente mío—. Hola Isabella, no he tenido la oportunidad de saludarte.

—Hola Rosalie —saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Te preguntaría como estás, pero veo que estás más que bien —_si tan solo supiera_. Curvé mis labios para hacer lo más parecido posible a una sonrisa.

—¿Tú, cómo estás? —devolví la pregunta. Miró rápidamente a mi _pareja_ y volvió su azul mirada a mí.

—Iré a hablar con mis colegas, muñeca —dijo deshaciendo su fuerte agarre en mi cintura—. Rosalie —le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, y tras dejar un beso en mis labios, se fue junto a mi padre.

Rosalie sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes—. Yo estoy bien, luchando por rendir mis últimas materias, así podré llamarte colega —rió.

—¿Ya te gradúas? —pregunté interesada, no todos los días podía hablar con distintas personas.

—Sí, es más… en dos semanas estará la ceremonia en la Universidad.

—Te felicito —dije sinceramente.

—Gracias, aunque tú lo hiciste mucho más rápido que yo. Aún no entiendo porqué no ejerces, todos dicen que eres muy inteligente —sonrió dulcemente.

—Supongo que aún no me han propuesto algún caso que logre llamar mi atención.

—Debes ser dura de cazar, todo el mundo te quiere. ¿Sabes lo que significa tener a la hija del gran Charlie Swan como abogada? Es una victoria asegurada —dijo confiada.

—No lo veo así, además no es solo el nombre lo que hace un buen abogado. Todo se basa en la técnica, estrategia e inteligencia —contesté sintiéndome ligeramente incómoda.

—Si tú lo dices —volvió a decir con una sonrisa, pero no la sentí del todo sincera—. ¿Sabes? Me he preguntado, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme en una de las materias que me quedan?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Creo que es una buena idea, muñeca —dijo una voz detrás de Rosalie, acercándose hasta mí otra vez.

—¿Tú dices? —pregunté atónita.

—Por supuesto, siempre está bien ayudar a nuestros semejantes, ¿O no Rosalie? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Claro —dijo la rubia batiendo sus pestañas.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Estaba proponiendo que una _extraña_ fuera hacia nuestro departamento para dejarme ayudarla?

—Además no tienes nada bueno para hacer —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La rabia recorría mis venas.

—Creo que es una buena idea —dije con voz contenida.

—Eres muy buena, Isabella —dijo Rosalie con su sonrisa dulce. Estaba comenzando a odiar la forma en que sonreía.

—Es de _mi mujer_ de quien estamos hablando, Rose —volvió a decir el hombre besando detrás de mi oreja. Quise apartarlo y limpiarme el lugar donde había besado. Pero como siempre hacía, mantuve mi postura.

El rostro de Rosalie se tensó—. Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto —murmuré.

—Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego _parejita _—nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue hacia la sala meneando sus caderas.

Me giré hacia él y lo enfrenté—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿No me habías dicho que te sentías sola? Muy bien, te ayudaré a hacerte una amiga.

—¿Y piensas que Rosalie Hale será una buena amiga?

—¿Por qué tan solo no agradeces y ya? —bufó exasperado.

¿Agradecer y ya? ¿Agradecerle por qué?

—Vamos muñeca, te estoy dando la oportunidad de establecer relaciones con gente de nuestro entorno. A veces siento que estas mucho tiempo sola en casa y te vendría bien una amiga para charlas cosas de chicas, ya sabes —¿Estaba de broma?—. Solo pruébalo, quizás se hagan grandes amigas.

—¿Desde cuando te interesas en mis amistades?

—No voy a discutir esto contigo ahora, muñeca —siseó entre dientes mirando por encima de mi cabeza—. Si quiero, lo terminamos de charlar en la casa, lejos de la mirada de los demás. Ahora ve con tu padre que te llama.

Mi mano picaba por las ganas que tenia de golpear su _hermoso_ rostro. Y ese estúpido apodo, ¡arg!

_Dame fuerza. Dame fuerza. _

Me dirigí hasta donde estaba mi padre y él rápidamente envolvió mi cuerpo en un abrazo. Lo miré confundida sintiendo lo cálido que había sido, él solo dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

¿Mi padre siendo cariñoso conmigo? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo hoy para hacerme pasar por loca? O… ¿Solo actuaba así porque el comedor estaba lleno de personas importantes?

La última pregunta me parecía más acorde a la situación.

—Mira lo grande y preciosa que estás, hermosa —dijo una voz femenina sacándome de mis discusiones mentales.

—¿Tía Charlotte? —pregunté.

—¿No vas a saludarme? —respondió con otra pregunta y me abrazó fuertemente.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibí un abrazo de verdad que no fuera de Jasper? No lograba recordarlo con certeza, pero estoy segura que había sido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? Estás completamente preciosa —dijo con una sonrisa acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo es tu vida en París? —pregunté y mi padre se excusó y nos dejó solas a las dos, apartadas de las demás _personas_.

—Oh, es genial. A Peter le va fenomenal en el trabajo, nos tomamos unas vacaciones para visitar a la familia. ¿Cuándo nos visitarás?

—Sabes que me encantaría, pero… —comenté tristemente.

—Lo sé cariño —me reconfortó—. Nunca entendí qué fue lo que sucedió, pero… no soporto verte mal, Bella. Tú sabes todo lo que te aprecio, y odio ver esos ojitos hermosos que tienes sin luz. ¿Dónde está la Bella divertida, alegre y llena de vida y esperanza?

—Los tiempos cambian, tía. No me llames Bella, por favor —rasqué mi cabeza sintiéndome incómoda. A lo lejos podía sentir una mirada clavada en mí, que me ponía nerviosa.

Mi tía me miró extrañada, pero sea lo que sea que quería preguntarme se lo guardó para ella, por eso, eligió otra pregunta para hacerme—. ¿Prometes que algún día vas a contarme? —tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas, apretándolas ligeramente.

Solo pude asentir, sintiendo mis ojos picar. Ella me tomó en brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

Charlotte era la única hermana de mi padre, y en consecuencia, mi tía. Se había mudado a Francia junto a su marido —Peter—, cuando yo cumplí los dieciséis años. Desde ese momento, venia a los Estados Unidos esporádicamente, ya que debido a su trabajo no podía tomarse la libertad de hacerlo en cuanto quería.

Siempre habíamos sido muy unidas, muchas veces ella había tomado el papel de madre para mí. Es más, era mejor madre que cualquiera, incluso de Renée —aunque eso no era una tarea muy difícil—.

Ella me conocía tan perfectamente, que con solo una mirada ya sabía que me sucedía y necesitaba. Pero no sabía todos los aspectos de mi vida, con su traslado a París, todo el tiempo de mi cambio ella estuvo lejos de mí. Hoy lo agradecía, o quizás fue su consejo el que me faltó para no caer. Pero eso ahora, ya no importaba.

—No sabes todo lo que te extrañé Isabella, a ti y a Jasper. ¿Cómo está él?

—Oh, él está muy bien, disfrutando de su vida de casado.

—¿Sigue en la luna de miel eterna?

—Algo así —murmuré—. Alice es la persona perfecta para él, se complementan y se aman que es lo más importante.

—Lo supe cuando los vi. Jamás había visto tanto amor en una pareja, ni siquiera Peter y yo somos tan melosos —rió de su comparación—. Aunque si llegué a conocer a otra pareja que…

—¿Cómo está el tío? —pregunté cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Pestañó dos veces seguidas y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de mi intento de cambiar de tema.

—Él está perfectamente bien, se ha quedado en casa de su padre porque tenía mucho trabajo, pero yo me escapé para estar aquí y visitar a mi sobrina favorita —acarició mi mejilla—. Me quedo hasta pasado mañana, así que espero que no nos separemos estos días que estaré aquí.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —pregunté.

—¡Ni loca! Yo con tu madre no me quedo ni cinco minutos —bufó exasperada—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, sé a lo que te refieres —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Me quedaré con Susan, es una buena amiga y ya me ofreció asilo por hoy, luego iré a New York para encontrarme con Peter. ¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo edificio?

—Todo sigue igual, tía —murmuré distraída sabiendo todo el peso de esa frase.

—Sabes que todo se puede cambiar, solo tienes que ser valiente y pensar en ti —respondió y me tomó por sorpresa—. Te conozco desde que usas pañales, cielo. Sé que te hace bien y qué no. Delante de mí no tengo a mi preciosa sobrina, y no solo hablo de lo que veo físicamente. Tal vez estés pensando que soy una metiche, pero no puedo verte así. Ojala que cuando nos volvamos a ver, vuelvas a tener esos brillantes ojos chocolate que tanto me gustan frente de mí otra vez —la abracé fuertemente y me dejé llenar de su aroma dulzón.

—Gracias, tía. Ojala que pueda cumplir tu pedido —acarició mi mejilla.

Hizo una seña con su dedo, y miró atentamente su reloj. Luego sonrió satisfecha y me llevó hasta el jardín, apartadas de todas las personas.

—Son más de las doce de la noche, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —levantó las cejas. La miré confundida y rodó los ojos para luego reírse a carcajadas—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

¿Hoy era 13 de septiembre? ¡Wow! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Gracias —respondí confundida.

—Ten, esto es para ti —dijo y me dio una bolsita.

La tomé en mis manos y quité la cajita de terciopelo que había adentro. Dentro de ella había una hermosa pulsera blanca, con un pequeño dije en forma de B. Absolutamente hermosa.

—Fíjate detenidamente la B, hermosa —dijo y me detuve en el dije.

Era una B mayúscula, con pequeños diamantes verdes insertados a lo largo de la letra. Aunque del otro lado, tenía grabada una pequeña palabra… _Invincible._

—¿Qué significa? —pregunté acariciando la pulsera con mis dedos.

—_Invincible _está en francés, y quiere decir _invencible._ Porque tú lo eres, aunque no lo reconozcas —picó mi nariz.

No creía lo que me decía, pero lo dejé pasar un momento y creí en las palabras de mi tía, aunque no muy convencida.

Invencible. ¿Realmente lo era? Verdaderamente era muy difícil de creer.

Tía Charlotte me colocó la pulsera en mi mano derecha. Calzaba perfectamente.

—Es realmente hermosa, gracias —dije y la abracé.

—Te mereces lo mejor_ Bella_, no te hagas daño por favor —murmuró en mi oído.

—Aquí estás, muñeca —dijo una voz varonil interrumpiendo el momento—. Señora Charlotte, ¿Cómo está?

—Hace unos momentos, perfectamente —siseó entre dientes.

El susodicho sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos hoyuelos—. Me alegro. Tenemos que irnos, cariño. Salúdala y vamos —dijo ahora hablándome a mí.

—Adiós tía y gracias, otra vez —la abracé nuevamente.

—Te voy a visitar mañana —acarició mi mejilla pero unos brazos en mi cintura me apartaron de ella. Charlotte lo fulminó con la mirada.

Elevé mi mano derecha a mi tía y la saludé. Sonrió hacia mí, pero sus ojos demostraban compasión. Ya me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada.

Saludamos rápidamente a todos y él me arrastró —literalmente—, hacia el interior del auto. Apenas estuvimos dentro, arrancó a toda prisa haciendo chillar las ruedas en el pavimento.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? —escupió ejerciendo mucha fuerza en el volante.

—Es mi tía y quería hablar con ella —contesté simplemente.

—No me gusta que hables con ella. Te llenará la cabeza en contra de mí, sabes que me odia —y no era la única que lo odiaba—.

—¿Vas a prohibirme ver hasta a mi propia tía? —escupí entre dientes—. ¿Rosalie Hale sí, pero mi tía no? Explícame eso porque realmente no lo entiendo.

—¡No es lo mismo! —dijo gritando—. No la verás y punto.

—¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar? Sospechará, no es tonta.

—¡Maldita sea Isabella! Siempre me haces sentir como el villano de la película. ¿No entiendes que te amo y que temo a que te separen de mí?

Paró el coche en el lugar correspondiente del estacionamiento del edificio. ¿Tan rápido habíamos llegado?

—Si me amaras como dices, dejarías que las personas que me hacen bien estén a mi alrededor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz. Asentí sin pensar—. Muy bien, solo mañana. Pero no te acostumbres.

Salimos del coche en silencio y tomamos el elevador hasta nuestro piso. Apenas llegamos, él rápidamente se metió a la ducha dando un portazo y yo fui hasta la habitación en busca de mi pijama. Una vez que me lo coloqué, fui hasta el gran ventanal de la sala.

La noche seguía oscura, pero solo había una estrella en ella.

¿Sería invencible como mi tía había dicho? Tenía mis dudas, muchas dudas en realidad.

Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en las sombras. ¿Podría algún día cambiar eso?

_«__Te mereces lo mejor Bella, por favor no te hagas daño__»__._

Las palabras de mi tía resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Qué más daño podría sentir?

Yo ya estaba rota, no había nada que volviera a reconstruirme. Aunque eso doliera, mi vida no iba a cambiar, aunque al principio había creído que sí.

Habían pasado nueve años desde que mi mundo cayó y solo quedó cubierto por la oscuridad y soledad. ¿Podía pasar algo para que eso se revierta? Claro que no.

Yo no era invencible, era una muchacha rota y sin posibilidad de volver a sonreír y a vivir la vida.

Esa era mi realidad, aunque a veces oprimiera mi pecho.

Volví mi vista hasta el extenso cielo negro y solté un fuerte suspiro dejando caer mi cabeza en el frío vidrio.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Bella_. Murmuré para mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaaa! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya volví :)

Capítulo conocido que ya había sido subido pero esta vez esta corregido y editado, millones de gracias a mi querida beta que hizo magia para que el capítulo quedara más presentable y fluido para la lectura :)

Con el correr de los días volveré a subir los capítulos, hasta alcanzar el ritmo original de actualizaciones, gracias por la paciencia :)

Están más que invitadas al grupo de facebook dedicado al fic, donde colocaré los adelantos y demás información. Podrán encontrar los links en mi perfil :)

Sin más que decir que gracias por el apoyo y, especialmente por leer y dedicarle un tiempo a la historia, me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima, un abrazo de oso a cada una (:

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen. **


	3. Replanteos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capítulo beteado por Shades (FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

.

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Replanteos**

**_"__Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer__"._**

**Paulo Coelho **

**Edward POV**

— Mira, mira a aquella rubia de allí —señaló mi mejor amigo muy vulgarmente con su dedo—. ¿La viste? ¡Por Dios! Se hace la linda y le sale muy bien.

— Eres un estúpido, Garrett. —Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Espera, espera. Viene hacia aquí —dijo fingiendo nervios.

La hermosa rubia se acercó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa divertida—. Hola caballeros.

— No puedo creerlo, ¡nos habló! —murmuró Garrett en mi oído. Rodé los ojos, a veces un buen golpe no le haría mal.

— Ya para Garrett, siempre haces el papel de idiota. ¿No te cansas? —dijo la rubia con diversión.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Solo trato de establecer un poco de diversión entre nosotros, para hacer menos tediosa la velada. Hola amor —saludó a la hermosa mujer con un beso en los labios.

— Hola bobo —respondió abrazándose a su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo vas Edward?

— Más que tranquilo por ahora, Kate —respondí con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Soltó un suspiro—. Demasiado tedioso, no damos abasto. Para ti debe ser fácil por tener tu casa allí.

— ¿No que toda tu familia es de allí?

— Sí, pero no es lo mismo. —Suspiró—. No dejará de ser la casa de mis padres.

Además, mi querido amigo, necesitamos _privacidad_, ya sabes —movió las cejas sugestivamente Garrett.

— Aun no sé cómo lo soportas, Kate —bromeé.

— Créeme que yo tampoco lo sé, pero tú lo conoces hace más tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes, nena? Desde que te vi, caí rendido a tus pies —muy patéticamente se dejó caer a los pies de su prometida.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! —exclamó Kate empujando el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Doctor Cullen! —escuché desde atrás y rápidamente me volteé—. Hay una emergencia, box 5.

— Enseguida —dije—. Hasta pronto, parejita —agregué mirando a Garrett y Kate y corrí hasta el lugar que se me indicó.

Hoy como era viernes, me tocaba hacer la guardia pediátrica hasta las nueve de la mañana, no quedaba mucho para acabar y hoy, a comparación de otros días, el hospital estaba relativamente tranquilo. Este día, como por casualidad, también compartía turno con mis mejores amigos: Garrett y Kate. Esa pareja loca que se hacían querer mucho. Eran como unos hermanos para mí.

Llegué al box 5 y había una mujer muy preocupada, con un pequeño cuerpito asustado en su regazo.

— Buenos días señora, soy el doctor Edward Cullen —saludé y la mujer me dio un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Mi hija es un verdadero terremoto, se levantó a mitad de la noche, tropezó y cayó por las escaleras. Se queja que le duele mucho el pie.

Me acerqué hasta la niña y me puse a su altura. Aún mantenía su cabeza oculta de mí.

— Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Me hará daño? —preguntó en un murmullo.

— Claro que no, solo quiero ayudarte. Pero necesito que me cuentes que te duele, así puedo aliviar tu dolor.

— Dile tu nombre al doctor, cielo. Así no sentirás dolor y podremos volver a casa —pidió su madre con voz dulce.

La pequeña volteó y clavó sus ojos marrones en mí con mucha profundidad. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos, pero pude recomponer mi compostura.

— Soy Lucía, pero me dicen Lucy. Me duele mucho esta pierna —señaló con su pequeño dedo la pierna izquierda—. Me la lastimé cuando caí de las escaleras.

Indiqué a su madre que la sentara en la camilla y me acerqué hasta la niña.

— Bueno Lucy, voy a revisarte. Si sientes algún tipo de dolor me dices de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió pero su cuerpito estaba tenso.

Llevé mis manos hasta su tobillo izquierdo y vi la hinchazón. Tendría que ir a rayos X, pero sospechaba que tenía una pequeña fisura en su peroné —hueso de la parte inferior de la pierna—.

— Haremos unas placas para salir de dudas.

— ¿Me va doler? —preguntó con su dulce voz.

— No te va a doler nada, te lo prometo. Solo le sacaran fotos a tus huesos para saber qué tienes.

En unos veinte o quizás treinta minutos, terminaba de colocarle la escayola. Con los resultados de los rayos X, mis sospechas eran ciertas, y sí se había fisurado el peroné izquierdo. Aunque no era nada para preocuparse.

— Muy bien Lucy, como te has portado excelente podrás elegir el gusto de la paleta —aproximé el frasco con los dulces y se lo entregué a la niña. Me miró con sus ojitos castaños brillantes y otra vez sentí la opresión en mi pecho, pero traté de disimularlo—. En dos semanas quiero que vuelvan de nuevo, así nos desharemos de esto —señalé el yeso.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo firmar? —volvió a preguntar.

— Es todo tuyo, pequeña —contesté con una sonrisa.

La ayudé a colocarse en la silla de ruedas y su madre se puso justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Es usted padre, doctor Cullen? —preguntó la señora, y la miré confundido.

— No, no lo soy señora.

— Estoy segura que cuando lo sea, será un excelente padre. Hasta pronto y gracias.

Viéndolas marchar la opresión en mi pecho fue aún mayor. ¿Por qué me había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy? _Justamente_ hoy.

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabello y me lo jalé suavemente. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y rápidamente me volteé y visualicé a Garrett.

— ¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —preguntó.

— A las nueve —respondí tratando de que mi voz sonara normal.

— Son las ocho y treinta. Vete y yo te cubro —levanté una ceja—. Vamos Edward, sé porque estas así de acongojado y no pasé por alto la fecha. Ve, de verdad, yo te cubro.

Lo abracé fuertemente—. Gracias Garrett, te debo varias.

— Eres como un hermano para mí. Dale, apúrate así nadie te ve.

Me reí y fui a buscar mis cosas, sin molestarme en cambiarme el traje de médico.

Cuando estuve fuera del hospital, la suave brisa de septiembre me inundó la piel. Lloviznaba ligeramente, así que me coloqué la capucha de mi campera. Con una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y con la otra sosteniendo mi maletín me encaminé hacia mi coche, aparcado no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Subí al vehículo y emprendí viaje a unas de las rutas que más nostalgia me daba visitar, lo hacía solo una vez al año y, más rápido de lo que pensé, ese día había llegado.

Por ser las casi las nueve de la mañana, las rutas de Londres se encontraban bastantes tranquilas y podía transitar sin inconveniente alguno. Por eso, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, estaba aparcando el automóvil.

Frente a mí, tenía el hermoso _Hyde Park_, uno de los parques más importantes de la capital de Inglaterra. Una vez que hube estacionado el auto y bajado del mismo, me encaminé por el sendero, con pasos lentos y despreocupados.

A medida que llegaba al lago, la opresión en mi pecho se hacía aún mayor.

¿Por qué cada día que pasaba era más difícil? ¿Por qué sentía el maldito vacío con más intensidad al pasar los días? ¿Cuándo iba a acabar?

Mi cabeza tenía un millón de preguntas, pero lastimosamente ninguna tenía respuesta.

Me senté a la orilla del lago, sin importarme si ensuciaba mi pantalón.

El lugar estaba relativamente desolado, había algunas personas haciendo ejercicios y otras caminando. Una pareja no muy lejos de mí logró llamar mi atención.

La muchacha estaba recostada en el pecho del muchacho, se notaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro, encerrados en su propia burbuja. De vez en cuando, el chico inclinaba su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de la chica, quien recibía su boca gustosa. Se veían tan felices y contentos, que me daba un poco de pena mirarlos.

Mantuve mi vista fija en el lago, deteniendo mi vista en una familia de patitos que nadaba en las aguas.

Traté de despejar mi mente, pero era imposible. Por más que luché y luché todos los días, siempre estaba presente. Era como un tatuaje, el cual tendría que llevarlo todo mi vida, me gustara o no.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, nada fáciles en realidad. Al principio había creído que lograría hacerlo; enterrar todo lo malo y seguir adelante como si nada. Claro que decirlo es fácil, el verdadero problema era hacerlo.

Había abandonado todo lo que tenía, lo que me hacía feliz. Dejando atrás mi verdadero sueño, el motivo de mi felicidad.

Mi cabeza siempre me hace la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué?,_ pero siempre era la misma respuesta: _No lo sé_.

Siempre le echaba la culpa a mi corta edad, aunque solo era una justificación. Siempre había que encontrar algún culpable de nuestras penas. Claro que esta vez, ese culpable era yo o al menos eso era lo que creía.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi reacción hubiera sido otra? ¿Si en vez de tomar la salida fácil, hubiese luchado por lo que me hacía bien?

Esa respuesta tampoco la tenía, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás. Debía asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, aunque toda mi vida cargara con ese peso.

— ¿Cuándo dejamos que se metieran entre nosotros? —dije a la nada, levantando la cabeza hasta el cielo nublado. Las ligeras gotas de la llovizna cada vez comenzaban a ser más fuertes.

Tiré una piedra al lago y ésta hizo un camino sobre el agua para luego hundirse en su profundidad.

Sintiendo mis ojos cansados por la cantidad de horas que llevaba despierto, me levanté de mi lugar y jugueteé con la flor que llevaba en mis manos. Volví a mirar entristecido la rosa naranja que traía en mis manos. Me acerqué a la orilla del lago, y tras darle un beso a la rosa de ese particular color, la apoyé en el agua y ésta flotó para irse lentamente lejos de mí.

— Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. —Murmuré sintiendo mis ojos aguados.

Eché la última mirada hasta la rosa —la cual cada vez se encontraba más adentrada al lago—, y me di la vuelta para volver al coche. Restaban 365 días para volver a hacer este recorrido, otra vez.

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría torturándome de esta manera?

Manejé con cuidado a mi departamento, tardando más de lo normal, ya que el tránsito comenzó a duplicarse. Estacioné el coche en mi lugar y bajé casi durmiéndome parado. Tenía más de veinticuatro horas despierto, ya no podía mantenerme en pie.

— Buenos días, Edward —saludó el guardia de seguridad.

—Buen día James. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias —correspondió el saludo.

— Mándale mis saludos a tu familia, me iré a descansar.

James asintió con la cabeza y me encaminé hacia el elevador arrastrando mis pies. Apenas entré a mi departamento, revoleé mi campera en el sofá y fui hasta la cocina para prender la cafetera. Una vez que estuvo prendida, fui hasta el baño para darme una ducha relajante y quitarme la ropa, algo húmeda, debido a la suave llovizna.

Me llevé una taza de café humeante a mi cuarto, pero siquiera pude probarlo, pues apenas apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, el largo día me pasó factura y caí dormido casi al instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la lejanía del lugar oía una melodía algo conocida, mis ojos pesaban como dos bolsas de cemento y solo quería seguir durmiendo. La molesta melodía sonaba y sonaba sin darme tregua. Tapé mi cabeza con la almohada, pero ni así lograba acallar esa molesta musiquita.

Bufé exasperado soltando algunas palabras no muy bonitas y abrí solo un ojo. Miré hacia la ventana y me sorprendí al no encontrar el sol fuera, ¿Qué hora sería?

Me senté en la cama y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba en mi mesa de noche.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté con voz ronca debido al sueño, me aclaré la garganta dos veces.

— _¿No me digas que estabas durmiendo? Allí deben de ser… no sé, ¿las nueve de la noche?_ —preguntó una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea.

Miré el reloj digital y efectivamente eran las nueve y diez de la noche. ¡Vaya! Había dormido casi once horas seguidas. Aunque aún me sentía cansado.

— _Edward, ¿me estás escuchando? _

— Lo siento Jane, debo estar dormido aún —me disculpé—. ¿Cómo estás?

— _¡Muy emocionada! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte. _

— Ya no falta mucho, _pequeño pastelito_ —dije sonriendo.

— _¡Arg! Eso no lo extraño_ —me la imaginé poner los ojos en blanco—. _Te extraño tanto _Eddie —rodé los ojos.

— Yo también te extraño, hasta llego a reconocer que también extrañé ese horrendo apodo que me pusiste.

— _¡Lo sabía! En algún momento tenía que gustarte. _

— Dije que lo extrañé, no que me gustara. —Puntualicé y su hermosa carcajada resonó del otro lado. Amaba el sonido de su risa.

— _Estamos a mano, tú odias Eddie y yo pequeño pastelito_ —ambos reímos—. _¿Ya empacaste tus cosas? _

— Aún faltan tres días, Jane. Pero sí, la mayoría de las cosas las tengo apartadas, mañana tengo el día libre, así que lo aprovecharé para terminar de alistar todo.

— _Estoy tan feliz que por fin regreses, aunque te hiciste rogar mucho esta vez_ —reprochó.

— Sabes que no es fácil para mí —mi voz sonó triste.

— _Mamá está que desborda felicidad por dónde camina, todo el barrio se enteró que su hermoso hijo volverá _—cambió rápidamente de tema al sentir mi tono de voz.

— Sólo será una temporada, mi lugar está aquí, Jane.

— _Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?_ —iba a replicar pero me interrumpió—. _Escucha Edward, eres adulto y se supone que sabes lo que haces. No quiero tener esta charla por teléfono, lo haremos cuando estés aquí y podamos hablar tranquilamente. Ahora hablemos de cosas lindas; de mí por ejemplo y del orgullo que sientes por la mejor hermana que te tocó y que se graduará de una inteligente y eficaz abogada._

Ese era el poder que tenía Jane sobre mí. Podíamos abordar cualquier tema que se nos presentara. Muchas veces la veía como mi segunda mamá, hasta a veces me regañaba más que la propia Esme. Era una de las personas que más amaba. En unos pocos días podría abrazarla y ponernos al corriente de la situación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Estuvimos hablando una media hora, hasta que colgamos. Me sentía muy eufórico y a la vez miedoso por reencontrarme con mi familia en mi país natal, luego de varios años.

Decidí levantarme y miré mi celular, tenía tres mensajes.

**« ****¿Llegaste bien? No te olvides responder, **_**Edwarcito**__**»**__**.**_ **—Garrett.**

Rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué todas las personas a mí alrededor tenían que ponerme algún apodo? Abrí el otro y también era de mi mejor amigo.

**«****Si no moriste en el camino, llámame; sí es lo contario no me llames****».**** —Garrett. **

Las ocurrencias de mi amigo no tenían cura. Tecleé una rápida respuesta.

**«****Como te respondo, verás que sigo vivo. Recién me desperté y sí, llegué sano y salvo. Gracias por cubrirme la espalda, **_**Garrettcito.**__**»**_ **—Edward.**

Abrí el último mensaje y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

**«****No supe de ti en todo el día, espero que estés bien. No olvides que mañana es el almuerzo en casa de mi madre. Te amo.****»**** —Emma. **

¡El almuerzo! Menos mal que me recordó, ya me había olvidado. Aunque mentí solo un poquito en la respuesta.

**«****Desde que llegué he dormido. ¿Cómo olvidarme del almuerzo? A la una estaré ahí, un beso.****»**** —Edward.**

Dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y fui hasta la cocina a calentar alguna comida que estuviera en la heladera. Como buen departamento de soltero, solo tenía un jugo viejo, algunas botellas de cerveza y algunas frutas. Genial, me había olvidado hacer las compras.

Murmuré algunas palabrotas, pero me vi interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

— Oye amigo, tu guardia de seguridad no sirve para nada, cada vez que vengo el hombre no está —fue el saludo de Garrett entrando a mi departamento.

— Te conoce hace años, Garrett —rodé los ojos. Mi estómago hizo un ruido extraño.

— Justo lo que pensé, ¿Qué harías sin mí? Comida a domicilio —canturreó mostrando una caja de pizza.

— Eres mi jodido héroe —halagué prácticamente corriendo a la cocina a buscar las bebidas.

Nos sentamos en el pequeño living y comimos —aunque yo me devoré las porciones de pizza—, entre charlas y risas.

— ¿Haces algo mañana? —preguntó llevándose la botella de cerveza a la boca.

— Almuerzo en casa de Emma —contesté llevándome otra porción de pizza.

— No suenas muy emocionado —destacó Garrett mirándome fijamente.

— No sabía que me tenía que emocionar por ir a un simple almuerzo —traté de bromear.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero Edward.

— Sí lo sé, pero… ella es feliz junto a mí.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo pretendes hacer feliz a una persona si tú no lo eres?

— Yo si lo soy —contesté no muy convencido—. Elegí estar junto a ella y ella junto a mí… no entiendo que más falta.

— Una relación no se basa en sentir comodidad con la compañía de la otra persona, amigo. Yo disfruto tu compañía y eso no quiere decir que te pida ser mi novio —bromeó aunque su rostro se mantuvo serio—. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte? —Hice una mueca—. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que solo estás haciéndoles daño, tanto a ti como a Emma? Ella es una buena mujer y no se merece tener a alguien al lado que no la ame.

— Sí la amo —hice un mohín, aunque sabía que esa afirmación no me sonaba correcta.

— ¿Por qué nunca se lo has dicho? —inquirió.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin tener una respuesta concreta.

— ¿Lo ves? Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aprovechar este tiempo que vuelves a tu hogar y pensar en qué te estás haciendo. Nos conocemos hace más de ocho años, Edward; conozco todas tus facetas y, por más que me pese recocerlo, nunca te vi feliz. Siempre intentas camuflarte detrás de una sonrisa o alguna broma, pero a mí no me engañas.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero. Quiero verte bien, feliz, con una sonrisa verdadera. No sé qué te habrá sucedido porque jamás me lo quisiste decir —traté de hablar pero me volvió a interrumpir—. No te preocupes, te entiendo y respeto. Sé que lo harás cuando lo creas conveniente. Pero no soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas, hoy es un día especial para ti, lo fue desde que te conozco. Pero no te preocupes, no te pediré explicaciones, como ya te dije te respeto y esperaré lo que sea necesario para que me confíes esa parte de ti.

Asentí concordando con todo lo que me dijo—. Garrett, tengo que reconocer que tienes razón, yo confío ciegamente en ti, pero… no es fácil hacer lo que me pides —suspiré pesadamente y continué con la conversación—. ¿Crees que a mí no gustaría mirar a Emma como tú miras a Kate? ¿Poder proyectar un futuro junto a ella? ¿Mirarla y sentir que es la mujer de mi vida?

— Por eso mismo te dije todo lo que te he dicho. Míranos a Kate y a mí, yo apenas la conocí supe que era ella, la mujer con la que pasaría toda mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa, mi amante, mi mejor amiga. ¿Sentiste alguna vez eso?

La pregunta del millón, por supuesto que lo había sentido. Había sido como en las películas, hasta me pareció imaginar una luz brillante alrededor de ella, y un gran cartel de neón sobre su cabeza diciendo bien en grande _"es ella"._

— No es algo de lo que me sienta cómodo en hablar, Garrett —tragué pesado el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

Garrett asintió respetando mi silencio aunque murmuró un _«__entonces si hay alguien__»__, _y me miró seriamente.

— Las personas nobles han nacido para ser las triunfadoras. Tú eres una persona noble y si el destino quitó algo valioso en tu vida, el mismo se encargará de devolverte lo quitado y con intereses. Créeme. —Dijo sonriendo palmeando mi hombro.

Sonreí torcidamente—. ¿De dónde vino tanta profundidad en nuestra charla? Parecemos dos mujeres.

— Echémosle la culpa a la cerveza —respondió mi mejor amigo y ambos nos carcajeamos brindando con las botellas más vacías que llenas—. ¿Qué harás con Emma?

— Creo que estoy haciéndole mucho daño y no quiero eso —contesté poniéndome serio.

— Piensa en lo mejor para los dos, Edward. Yo te apoyaré —palmeó mi hombro. Le sonreí y seguimos comiendo.

Cuando se hicieron más de las doce de la noche, Garrett se despidió y volvió a su departamento.

Mientras ordenaba el desorden que habíamos hecho, la conversación con él giraba en mi cabeza.

¿Merecía Emma un hombre como yo a su lado? Ella era una buena mujer, dulce, cariñosa, alegre, servicial, sin dudas cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella y darle todo lo que ella necesitara. ¿Podría yo alguna vez enamorarme de ella?

**.**

**.**

Toqué el timbre dos veces hasta que la gran puerta se abrió delante de mí.

— Edward, querido, que gusto verte otra vez —saludó Siobhan con una cálida sonrisa.

— Hola señora Williams, gracias por la invitación —correspondí el saludo educadamente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Basta de formalidades, solo Siobhan no estoy tan vieja —rió—. Ven pasa, Emma está en el jardín trasero junto a los demás.

La casa era simplemente hermosa. Nada del otro mundo, una casa familiar bastante amplia. Pero lo que siempre me llamó la atención fue el calor humano que se sentía desde que pisabas la casa.

Nos dirigimos por el corredor hasta el jardín trasero en donde se olía un rico aroma a una deliciosa barbacoa.

— Dame eso así lo coloco en la cocina —pidió Siobhan y le entregué la botella de vino que había traído.

Atravesé la puerta y unos ojos brillantes me miraron con emoción.

— ¡Amor! —saludó y rápidamente la tuve en frente mío.

— Emma —contesté y rápidamente pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para darme un profundo beso. Se lo devolví solo a medias, ya que su padre estaba solo a unos pasos de nosotros y no quería ser descortés.

Un carraspeo hizo que al fin se despegara de mi boca—. Hola, muchacho.

— Buenos días, señor Williams —saludé al padre de mi novia.

Liam era un hombre muy correcto. En todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos nunca me hizo llamarlo por su nombre, siempre era _"el señor Williams"_ para mí, y yo para él era el _"muchacho"_. Era un padre muy celoso, y hacía valer su posición en la familia.

— ¿Por qué aun tanta formalidad, papá? Edward es prácticamente de la familia —Maggie rodó sus grises ojos.

— Hola Edward, es bueno verte otra vez —se acercó y me saludó con dos besos en la mejilla.

— Un gusto verte otra vez, Maggie. Veo que tu pequeño no para de crecer —señalé a su pequeño hijo que descansaba en su cochecito.

— Es un pequeño grandulón —bromeó y tiró de la mano de su esposo para que me saludara.

— Aún no nos acostumbramos a él, es maravilloso —dijo Nicholas, el marido de Maggie—. Aunque tú estarás acostumbrado a los niños.

— No creo que la relación de un pediatra con los niños, sea igual al de un padre —dije un poco triste.

— Supongo que lo averiguarás cuando tengas tu propia familia —palmeó mi hombro en forma amistosa. Solo pude asentir sintiendo sus palabras como un puñal en mi pecho.

Sentí los dedos de Emma entrelazarse con los míos y cuando la miré me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Sería muy difícil decirle lo que había decidido hacer esta mañana.

— ¡El almuerzo está listo! —exclamó Siobhan y rápidamente todos nos ubicamos en nuestros correspondientes lugares en la mesa.

Pasamos un momento agradable, oyendo las anécdotas familiares y los próximos proyectos para los siguientes meses.

— Me enteré que estarás en Seattle unos meses, ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Maggie cortando la carne de su plato.

— Ha salido algo similar a un intercambio en el hospital, y me han elegido. Serán solamente tres meses.

— Eso es fantástico, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, muchacho —elogió Liam. Solo sonreí un poco incómodo por el halago.

Llevé mi bebida a la boca y Siobhan me preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a mi hija, Edward? —tosí audiblemente ahogándome con mi _Coca-Cola_, pero por suerte no llegué a escupir lo que tenía en mi boca.

— ¡Mamá! —Exclamó Emma mirándola con reproche—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

Una vez que pude calmarme respondí—. Sí estoy bien. No pretendo ofenderla Siobhan, pero aún no hemos hablado de eso y…

— No le veo el motivo por aplazarlo más. Llevan juntos unos tres años, además se los ve tan bien juntos —insistió con una sonrisa sincera.

— Mamá, ya hablamos de esto —reprochó Emma mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. Además, aún somos jóvenes y estoy segura que ya llegará ese día… cuando tenga que ser —agregó aunque su voz fue bajando de tono. Sacudió la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos brillantes—. No le hagas caso, a veces es un poco metiche —susurró en mi oído.

— Ya déjalos en paz, cariño. Estoy seguro que cuando ese día llegue, todo el mundo se enterará. Además, es un asunto privado de pareja, no puedes meterte en sus decisiones —por primera vez agradecí las palabras de Liam.

Luego de ese incómodo momento el almuerzo siguió sin sobresaltos. Cuando acabamos de disfrutar el postre, los nervios afloraron en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? —pregunté en un murmullo sobre el oído de mi novia. Noté como su piel se estremecía.

— ¿Ahora? —respondió con una pregunta mirándome con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Me encogí de hombros—. Solo si quieres.

— ¡Ay, Edward! —Rodó los ojos—. Por supuesto, ¡vamos!

Nos despedimos de su familia y, cuando estuvimos fuera, abrí la puerta del coche para ir hacia un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar.

— ¿Por qué venimos aquí, Edward?

— Necesito tranquilidad, y supuse que este sitio era el mejor.

— Supongo que no nos fugamos para estar juntos… _juntos_ —dijo apenas audiblemente y tuve que concentrarme para poder escucharla.

La miré confundido—. Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas.

— ¿Es por lo que dijo mamá hoy? Discúlpala, sabes como es y lo pesada que se pone con esos temas y…

— Vayamos afuera, ¿sí? —interrumpí su discurso. Volvió a mirarme extrañada, pero esta vez su rostro estaba serio y algo preocupado.

Asintió, pero algo insegura.

Bajé del auto, al mismo tiempo que ella. Esta vez, no había esperado que le abriera la puerta del coche.

El gran _Holland Park_ se extendía en frente de nosotros. Era la hora perfecta, ya que no había mucha gente a nuestros alrededores. Quité de la cajuela del auto unas mantas que había traído para sentarnos en el césped. Una vez que estuvimos ubicados uno frente al otro, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros.

— Hace mucho no pasábamos un día al aire libre —sus ojos azules intensos me miraban interrogantes.

— Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo —objeté sin poder mantener mi mirada en la suya.

— Lo sé —miró a la lejanía—. Supongo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado —su voz era dolida.

— Escucha Emma… —rasqué mi cabeza—. Sé que no he sido el mejor de los novios, pero cuando te dije que te quiero, lo dije de verdad.

— ¿Qué está mal, Edward? ¿Por qué siento que intentas despedirte?

_Porque quizás eso es lo que quiero hacer._

— Yo soy él que está mal, Emma —hablé sinceramente manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos—. No quiero lastimarte, pero necesito que nos replanteemos algo.

— Te escucho.

— En dos días me iré a Seattle por tres meses, estaremos muy lejos y necesito pensar en muchas cosas.

— No te estoy siguiendo. Sé que vas a irte a Estados Unidos, sé que es por tu empleo y también sé que no puedo acompañarte porque tengo que estar en la editorial —enumeró confundida—. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, no entiendo cuál es tu punto en esta charla.

Suspiré frustrado al no poder decirle sinceramente que era lo pasaba por mi cabeza.

— Necesito tiempo para mí, Emma. —Solté por fin y sentí como su cuerpo se tensó—. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío y necesito replantearme muchas cosas.

— Nuestra relación es una de ellas —siseó entre dientes—. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué después de tener un almuerzo fantástico en casa de mis padres?

— Porque no estaba seguro de querer hacer esto —me excusé.

— ¿No estabas seguro? ¿Cuándo la seguridad viajó a ti? —preguntó molesta.

— Sé que tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo y lamento tener que decirte esto justo hoy. Pero lo necesito, si fuera lo contrario sabes que jamás te diría algo así.

Emma soltó un fuerte suspiro y jugó con sus manos—. ¿Qué hice mal?

— ¡Hey! —tomé sus manos entre las mías—. Tú no hiciste nada mal, pero… últimamente no veníamos bien Emma y lo sabes —asintió tristemente—. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban cambiando y por eso llegué a la conclusión que necesitamos un tiempo para aclarar nuestra situación. Quizás esta separación nos logre aclarar nuestras posiciones respecto a nosotros dos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Estás diciéndome que solo será un tiempo? ¿No estás terminando _definitivamente_ conmigo?

Tragué fuertemente—. Solo será un tiempo Emma. Necesito pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó dolida—. Esta es tu postura, pero no me has consultado nada.

Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba.

— No quiero lastimarte, y si no hacemos esto es lo que conseguiré. No me lo hagas más difícil Emma. Entiéndeme por favor…

— Está bien —dijo con pesar—. Supongo que tienes razón, todos dicen que la distancia no es lo mejor para las parejas, pero si logramos atravesar ésta seremos más sólidos que antes, ¿no?

— Ya no somos una pareja, Emma. —Remarqué y ojos se abrieron sorprendidos—. Dejaremos nuestra relación en pausa, y en tres meses veremos cómo continuamos.

Emma me miró intensamente buscando algo en mi mirada. Sus ojos ya no brillaban y estaban tristes. Me sentía una basura por estar causándole dolor.

— Nuestros caminos ya no se entrecruzan. A partir de hoy, volvemos a ser dos otra vez —murmuró tristemente—. Solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo y no tengo que replantearme nada para estar segura. Siempre quise ser una buena novia para ti, pero parece que no lo logré.

— Eres la novia que cualquier hombre desearía tener —sonreí dulcemente.

— ¿De qué sirve eso cuando el hombre del que estoy enamorada me está pidiendo un _tiempo_? —rió nerviosamente apartando unos mechones sueltos de su rostro.

Me sentí peor con sus palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que lastimarla? ¿Por qué no podía amarla como ella se merecía?

— Tú mereces que te amen intensamente, Emma. Lastimosamente yo no puedo darte eso —reconocí en voz baja.

— ¿Es solo por tu viaje o hay algún motivo más? —preguntó nerviosamente.

— ¿Piensas que podría ser capaz de engañarte? —abrí los ojos sorprendido—. Jamás podría hacerte una cosa así, ¿por quién me tomas?

— Lo siento —dijo arrepentida—. Es solo que… es muy difícil esto para mí. Tú eres el hombre que más amo, no es fácil dejarte ir. ¿Qué ocurre si otra mujer se te aparece y te da lo que no encuentras en mí?

Eso era imposible. La única persona que podría hacerlo ya no estaba cerca de mí.

— Eso no pasará —volví a tomar sus manos entre las mías—. Si estoy haciendo esto, es porque necesito pensar en todo lo que vivimos juntos. Intentar cambiar y ser alguien mejor para ti. Quiero enamorarme de ti Emma, pero necesito estar apartado de ti para extrañarte, necesitarte. Tú siempre estuviste para mí, incondicionalmente. Por el contrario, yo no estuve para ti y eso no voy a perdonármelo. Fui muy egoísta en nuestra relación y esa es una de las razones por las que necesito tiempo para mí.

— ¿Me prometes que volverás?

— No puedo prometerte nada. —Dije sincero—. Pero haré lo posible para que así sea.

— Siempre voy a estar para ti, Edward. Voy a esperarte y quiero que sepas que te amo y que lucharé para que te enamores de mí.

— Te quiero mucho, Emma —me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos, estrechándola en un amigable abrazo.

— Ojalá eso fuera suficiente —contestó en un hilo de voz aferrándose a mi cuerpo.

Tres lindos años habían llegado a su fin, quizás definitivamente o quizás no.

Emma había sido una persona indispensable en mi vida. Aunque era el típico caso en el cual confundes la amistad con el amor. Yo tuve que esperar tres años para darme cuenta, aunque desde el principio supe que no podría ver a Emma mucho más que una amiga, pero la necesidad me había cegado y la necesité a ella, para no caer.

Ahora intentaba reivindicar mí —se podría decir— error, aunque disfruté muchísimo estar a su lado. Pero ya no podía ser tan egoísta, ella necesitaba a alguien que la amara, que la idolatrara. Yo no puedo darle todo lo que ella se merece, por eso opté por cortar por lo sano, al menos por ahora.

Había dejado las puertas abiertas. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si volvería con ella. Sinceramente ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas poder enamorarme de ella en mi estadía en Seattle. Con un poco de suerte, podría llevar a cabo mis intenciones.

Era muy triste esta situación para mí, porque además de ser mi novia estos tres años, se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

_Pero necesitaba replantear mi vida. Necesitaba replantearme a mí mismo. _

— Supongo que esto es un adiós —dijo Emma mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Estábamos en el interior del auto, justo en frente a su casa. Ya habíamos dejado atrás el parque.

— Nos volveremos a ver cuando regrese a Londres —traté de liberar la tensión entre los dos.

Asintió abriendo su puerta lentamente—. Gracias por estos años hermosos. Buen viaje, Edward.

— Gracias a ti Emma —contesté sinceramente y me acerqué para darle un beso en su mejilla.

Me dedicó otra mirada y salió del auto, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos cuando se iba acercando aún más a su hogar.

Esperé a que cerrara la puerta tras ella y puse en marcha el coche, sintiendo una sensación de bienestar en mí. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer, algún día ella me lo agradecería.

**.**

**.**

— Nos veremos en una semana, hermano —me saludó Garrett cuando los altavoces llamaron mi vuelo.

— Buen viaje, Edward —saludó Kate dándome un amistoso abrazo.

— No se olviden de avisarme cuando estarán por allí para ir a buscarlos y por favor, asegúrense de pagar la renta del departamento —les recordé y asintieron con una sonrisa—. Nos veremos en una semana, hasta pronto.

— ¡Hasta pronto! —se despidieron de mí al unísono y me fui hasta la puerta de embarque.

Suspiré profundamente y mostré mis documentos a la muchacha que se encontraba en la entrada. Cuando vio que todo estaba en regla, volteé a saludar por última vez a mis mejores amigos y entré hacia el pasillo que me llevaba al avión.

Estaba tan solo a pocas horas para volver hacia mi país natal. Y estaba ansioso y nervioso.

No sabía por qué, pero presentía que tras este viaje cambiarían muchísimas cosas en mi vida.

Cuando nos indicaron, estuve sentado en mi asiento a solo unos minutos de despegar.

Volvería a reencontrarme con mi familia y poder comer al fin la deliciosa comida de Esme. Reí internamente por mi ocurrencia. Solo me restaban unas diez horas, y volvería a sentir los abrazos de mi familia. No veía la hora de llegar a casa.

Al fin y al cabo esperaba que todos los replanteamientos que tuve a lo largo de esta semana, hayan valido la pena. Porque estaba preparado para empezar un nuevo comienzo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaa! Yo de nuevo :)

Primero que nada, lamento muchísimo por la demora... pero mi beta estuvo muy liada con los estudios y esa es la prioridad. Sé que este capítulo ya lo había subido antes, pero ahora está corregido por Shades a quien le agradezco enormemente :)

Espero volver pronto y ya con los nuevos capítulos, gracias infinitamente por su paciencia y entendimiento.

Miles y miles de gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews, pero por sobre todo por leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia, nos leemos pronto, pronto :D

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen.**


	4. Día especial

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Día especial**

"_Las costumbres, Andrée, son formas concretas del ritmo, son la cuota del ritmo que nos ayuda a vivir"._

Julio Cortázar

**BPOV**

—Ya está listo su desayuno señora —avisó Bree con voz tímida.

—¿Estoy sola? —pregunté cerrando el libro que leía.

—El señor se fue temprano, no ha dejado ningún recado para usted. —Contestó mirando sus manos—. Solo tuvo con Tyler un cruce de palabras.

Asentí levantándome del sofá. Apenas llegué al comedor la sensación de vacío volvió a oprimir mi pecho. ¿Para que necesitaba una casa gigante si iba a estar sola todo el bendito día? Aunque prefería miles de veces más estar sola que en compañía de _él_.

Tomé mi jugo de naranja mirando a la nada, disfrutando de su exquisito sabor. Prendí la televisión y la dejé en el canal de las noticias, aunque no le presté atención, solo la había encendido para que sus voces llenaran el ambiente.

—Bree, ¿puedes venir un momento? —pregunté elevando mi tono de voz para que ella me escuchara.

—¿Si, señora? —apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ven, desayuna conmigo —pedí amablemente.

Abrió grande sus ojos y susurró tímidamente—: Pero el señor no…

—¡Me importa un carajo lo que diga! —Exclamé furiosa, al ver la expresión de temor en su rostro traté de calmarme—. Lo siento, no quise elevar la voz. Él no está aquí, y me gustaría que te sentaras al lado mío y poder desayunar juntas. ¿Me harías ese favor?

—Me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Desapareció de donde estaba y en menos de dos minutos volvió con sus manos llenas con su desayuno. Se sentó en mi lado derecho de la mesa y volvió a sonreírme. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue una mueca extraña.

—Llevas trabajando para mí unos dos años y aún no te conozco de nada Bree, con suerte y solo sé tu nombre —comenté untando el dulce en mi tostada.

—Casi y ni hubo momentos de conversar solo las dos —contestó, un poco apenada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—23 —respondió, rápidamente.

—Me gustaría saber más de ti, si es que tú quieres; no quiero incomodarte.

—No me incomoda señora —me sonrió dulcemente—, creo que soy una muchacha normal. Ya sabe, estudio o estudiaba en la universidad, en los ratos libres me gusta salir con mis amigos, mi familia.

Su relato tenía toda mi atención, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no charlaba con alguien tan… _humano_?

—¿Qué estudias? —dije verdaderamente interesada.

—Filosofía —contestó con orgullo—. Mi padre me ha inculcado esa carrera desde que era una niña y seguí sus pasos —sus ojos brillaron al hablar de su padre. Yo asentí secamente, sintiendo un poco de envidia.

—Debes querer mucho a tu padre —tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—La verdad es que sí. Mi familia lo es todo para mí y no sé qué haría sin ellos.

Bebí otro sorbo de mi jugo—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Solo una hermana mayor, Leila. —Sonrió—. ¿Usted tiene hermanos? —Arqueé una ceja—. Lamento mi atrevimiento —se disculpó rápidamente.

—Jasper —contesté haciendo caso omiso lo que dijo—. No me molesta que me preguntes, no sientas pena —traté de calmarla—. Él es mi único hermano —_y familia_, agregué en mi cabeza—. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco sé que haría sin él. Fuimos siempre muy unidos, aunque hace bastante solo nos vemos una vez a la semana —mis palabras salían por si solas—. Cuando estoy junto a él, me siento un poco mejor… aunque solo sean unos minutos.

El ceño de Bree se frunció pero una ráfaga de entendimiento cruzó su rostro—. Los hermanos son maravillosos y aún más la relación que tenemos junto a ellos. Es imposible estar enojados más de cinco minutos, después de todo en eso se basa la relación de hermanos ¿o no? —largó una carcajada.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —dije elevando las comisuras de mis labios.

Nos quedamos charlando unos momentos más, hasta que unos ruidos y gritos hicieron que nos sobresaltáramos.

—¡Maldito grandote, no dejarás que me aleje de mi hermana! —exclamó la voz de ¿Jasper?

Rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí hasta la puerta de entrada. Efectivamente era la voz de Jasper. Se encontraba en la puerta forcejeando en los brazos de Tyler para que lo dejara entrar.

—Ya le dije que no puede pasar, lo siento. —Dijo Tyler, aunque se notaba que lo hacía con pesar.

—¡Tyler suéltalo ya mismo! —ordené, prácticamente gritando.

Tyler hizo lo que exigí rápidamente. Jasper empujó su hombro con el de mi guardaespaldas y entró a la casa. Apenas me vio una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios y prácticamente corrió hasta mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bonita —dijo sobre mi cabello. Me apreté más fuerte contra él y prácticamente fundí mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Gracias, Jazz —respondí en un hilo de voz.

_No se había olvidado mi cumpleaños. Él al menos lo recordaba. _

El timbre volvió a sonar y miré extrañada hacia la puerta. Elevé mi vista hasta mi hermano y él sonrió de lado. Tyler abrió la puerta y dos personas, corriendo, entraron a la casa. De repente me vi abrazada entre seis brazos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa! —exclamaron al unísono abrazándome más fuerte.

Vi los rostros sonrientes de Alice y mi tía Charlotte. Ellas también estaban aquí conmigo, acompañándome en un día especial, aunque hace años ya no tenía el mismo valor para mí.

—Se han acordado —dije ocultando mi emoción.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —Preguntó mi tía rodando sus ojos—. Para las personas que te aman, el 13 de septiembre no pasa desapercibido, cariño, ya te lo dije. —Volvió a abrazarme.

—Siéntanse como en su casa. Bree trae unas bebidas para compartir, por favor —pedí educadamente, ella sonrió y antes de irse dijo:

—Feliz cumpleaños, señora —asentí agradeciéndole.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —exclamó mi cuñada y se fue junto a Bree.

Miré a mi hermano y a mi tía—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Ambos asintieron y se dejaron caer en los grandes sillones de la sala. Me acerqué hasta donde permanecía Tyler y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no dejabas entrar a Jasper? ¡Es mi hermano, por Dios! —exclamé enojada.

—Siento haber hecho eso, señora Isabella. Pero el señor solo me dio permiso para abrirle las puertas de la casa a la señora Charlotte, nunca habló de su hermano y de su esposa.

—Y tan inteligentemente los ibas a dejar fuera, botándolos como perros, ¿no?

—Jamás haría algo así con intensión, señora. Lamento que piense eso —enarqué una ceja.

Bufé exasperada—. Sé que no es tu intensión, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, aunque _tu señor_ te lo prohíba. Ellos son mi familia y vinieron a saludarme. ¡Es solo un maldito día!

—La entiendo señora Isabella, le prometo que no volverá a suceder. Será nuestro secreto —creí haber visto una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

—Confío en que será así —me di la media vuelta para marcharme pero su voz me lo impidió.

—Señora… —llamó un poco incómodo. Lo miré interrogativa—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Tyler. —Agradecí sinceramente y mordí mi labio inferior.

Volví a girarme y me dirigí hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi verdadera _familia_; las personas que nunca me abandonaron.

—Había olvidado lo grande que era —comentó Jasper mirando todo a su alrededor una vez que me senté a su lado.

—¿De qué sirve su tamaño? —pregunté acurrucándome en su pecho. Él me pasó su brazo por mi hombro.

Mi tía Charlotte se acercó hasta nosotros—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cosas lindas? Por ejemplo del viaje que harán para visitarme en París.

Tanto Jasper y yo la miramos confundida

—¿De qué viaje? —preguntamos al unísono.

—¿Por qué se asombran tanto? —Fingió enojo—. ¿Es que no planean visitar a su querida tía?

—¿Alguien dijo París? —dijo Alice aproximándose trayendo las bebidas en sus pequeños brazos, las apoyó sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

—Ojalá le contagiaras tu entusiasmo a los Swan, Alice —ambas sonrieron.

—¿Hablas en serio, tía?

—No me lo preguntes como algo fuera de lo común, Jasper. Infinidad de veces los invité y espero que puedan ir. Además, Ángela se pondrá furiosa si no asisten a su compromiso.

—¿Ángela se casará? —pregunté asombrada.

—Por supuesto, ya lo consideraba un hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Apenas ellos se miraron ya sabían que eran almas gemelas. Solo hay que estar junto a ellos un minuto y te darás cuenta del amor que profesan. Ángela y Ben son tan hermosos juntos, que te contagian el inmenso amor que se tienen con solo mirarlos —sentí un leve pinchazo en mi pecho por las palabras de mi tía.

—¿Para cuándo es la fecha? —dijo Jasper intrigado apretando sus brazos en torno a mí.

—Será en cuatro meses. Le dije que era esperar mucho tiempo, pero ella insistió en que quería graduarse antes de anunciar su compromiso. Además no planean esperar tanto tiempo entre compromiso y matrimonio —soltó un suspiro soñador—. Así que… antes que tengan tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, espero que estén desocupados para esa fecha —hurgó en su cartera hasta que sacó dos sobres de ella—. Este es para ustedes —se lo entregó a Alice—, y este, tómalo como otro regalo de cumpleaños Isabella —me sonrió y me entregó el otro sobre, similar al que le había dado a mi cuñada.

Tomé el sobre en mis manos y lo abrí cuidadosamente. Dentro, había dos pasajes de avión con la fecha de ida para el mes de enero, pero la fecha de vuelta se mantenía en blanco, con destino a París.

Quité mi vista del sobre y miré a mi tía con ojos brillantes.

—Gracias tía —dije verdaderamente agradecida. Conocer Francia era uno de los sueños que aún no llegaba a cumplir, pero en cuatro meses tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Confío en que el segundo pasaje lo utilices con alguien que se lo merezca —agregó seria, formando una firme línea en sus labios.

Asentí con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Esto es estupendo! —Exclamó Alice—. Siempre fue mi sueño ir hacia Francia, conocer París, la _Torre Eiffel_. Al fin podremos ir, amor —se colgó del cuello de mi hermano.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado mi sorpresa —sonrió mi tía.

—Es demasiado, tía. Muchas gracias. —Dijo mi hermano con sus ojos brillantes—. Siempre deseé llevar a mi hermosa Alice a conocer ese país; es más, me hubiera gustado que nuestra luna de miel la pasemos allí. Pero ya sabes, aún no terminaba de acomodarme en el hospital y no nos alcanzaba el dinero para hacer ese viaje.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué con todo el dinero que tenían nuestros padres, él tuvo que privarse de un viaje? ¿Tanto lo detestaban como para desheredarlo?

—Nunca entenderé como actúa el cerebro de mi hermano —hablaba de Charlie—. Pero estoy segura que se dará cuenta de sus errores, y en ese entonces será muy tarde.

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre nosotros. Cada uno nos quedamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que la tímida voz de Bree se hizo notar.

—El almuerzo está listo, pueden pasar al comedor cuando deseen —avisó y le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Nos dirigimos los cuatro hasta el comedor y por primera vez me sentí a gusto con esta parte de la casa. Era raro utilizarla en un almuerzo, ya que casi siempre me encontraba sola a esta hora del día y me limitaba a comer en mi recámara, o en la isla de la cocina. Hoy, todo era diferente. No solo por la grata compañía de los que más quería, sino porque me sentía cómoda en mi propia casa… eso no llegaba a pasarme muy a menudo.

Pero hoy era mi día especial, no dejaría que nadie lo arruinase.

—Me ha encantado pasar este día especial contigo, mi hermosa _Bella. _—La miré seria—. No me mires así, antes amabas que te llame Bella y aún lo seguiré haciendo aunque a ti te moleste, siempre serás mi bella Bella —jugó con las palabras y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias por estar aquí y recordar mi cumpleaños, tía —correspondí su abrazo.

Me picó la nariz—. Ya deja de agradecerme por recordarlo. Esperaré ansiosa estos cuatro meses para verte otra vez, y ojalá esos ojitos apagados vuelvan a brillar.

Me dio un último beso de despedida y esperó a un costado a que me terminaran de saludar.

—No sabes la alegría de verte de nuevo, Isabella. —Alice me abrazó fuertemente—. Ojalá podamos hacerlo más a menudo.

Me encogí de hombros—. Gracias por venir Alice y por amar tan intensamente a mi hermano. Él es muy fe… —corté abruptamente esa palabra—, se ven maravillosos juntos —suspiré.

—Estar junto a él es un regalo, cuñada —puso su boca a la altura de mi oído—. Tú también mereces a alguien que te proteja y te haga sentir como Jasper me hace sentir a mí.

No respondí nada a lo que me dijo, solo me quedé viéndola. Ella entendió mi silencio y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya estás poniéndote vieja, bonita —Jasper me abrazó fuertemente elevándome en los aires.

—No te olvides que tú eres más viejo que yo —intenté sonar enfadada.

Mi hermano me dejó sobre mis pies—. Siempre serás hermosa, y no solo hablo por fuera.

—Como digas —contesté rodando los ojos.

—Nos veremos el jueves próximo —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó con las demás.

—Claro y gracias por venir, otra vez —los acompañé hasta la puerta y tras una última mirada desaparecieron hacia los ascensores.

Me quedé viéndolos subir al elevador y mi tía meció su palma, yo hice lo mismo sin siquiera darme cuenta. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y yo me quedé ahí parada y nuevamente sola.

Antes de que se hiciera la hora en la que _él_ volviera, me encaminé con pasos rápidos hacia la sala, y tomé el regalo de cumpleaños que mi tía me había dado. Rápidamente me dirigí hasta mi recámara y fui a la parte de mi lado del armario. Tomé la llave escondida en uno de los cajones y abrí el único lugar en donde mi privacidad era respetada. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar lo que había dentro, sería muy masoquista de mi parte. Por lo tanto, solo me limité a guardar rápidamente el sobre dentro de mi sagrado cofre. Una vez hecho aquello, lo cerré y volví a colocar todo como estaba antes.

Me di la media vuelta y fui hasta mi mesa de noche. Tomé el anillo y me lo coloqué en el dedo correspondiente.

Mis pies tomaron camino hacia el balcón. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Me senté en el sillón que tenía en mi lugar favorito y admiré desde la altura la hermosa ciudad de Seattle.

Me maravillaba al ver esas personas tan normales caminar hacia donde sea que iban. Desde mi perspectiva se veían muy pequeñas, pero me entretenía de sobre manera mirarlos pasar, tan ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Estuve entretenida bastante tiempo en el mismo sitio, solo observando. El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y comenzaba a refrescar. La luz del sol se estaba terminando, al igual que mi día especial.

Entré al interior de la casa y fui hacia la cocina, en busca de mi nueva amiga. Yo ya la consideraba así.

—¿Quiere un poco de té, señora? —preguntó Bree con voz amable.

—Me encantaría, gracias —sonrió en respuesta y fue a calentar agua—. Quiero que me llames Isabella y me tutees, Bree. Nada de señora cuando estemos las dos solas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos—. Por supuesto, Isabella.

—¿En qué momentos asistes en la Universidad? Digo… siempre te veo aquí; es más, es raro que tengas algún día de franco.

—Oh —se rió—. En verdad, ahora estoy tomándome un año sabático —enarqué una ceja—. Antes, cuando no trabajaba aquí, se me hacía muy difícil costear los estudios. Me han suspendido la beca y me vi obligada a encontrar un empleo.

—¿Hace dos años no vas a la universidad?

—Algo así. Pertenezco a una familia humilde y no basta solo con el empleo de mi padre. Además, él es un señor grande y no le podemos exigir más de los que ya nos da. Mi trabajo ayuda mucho en casa y en terminar de costear los estudios de mi hermana que se recibirá este año —sonrió orgullosa.

—Es muy noble lo que haces, Bree —dije—. Pero, no tienes que preocuparte más por ello. Estudiar filosofía es tu sueño, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —respondió.

—Yo me haré cargo de tus gastos de Universidad —le dije solemne.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y me miraba atónicamente.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué dijo?

—Lo que seguramente escuchaste. Si tu sueño es estudiar esa carrera que te apasiona, no tienes por qué privarte. Si está en mis manos ayudarte, lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, ya te considero como una amiga y las amigas se ayudan.

—P-Pero… p-pero —tartamudeó—. Yo… trabajo aquí todo el día.

—Lo sé, pero puedes ingresar en el turno tarde. Ya sabes que después del mediodía no hay nadie aquí salvo yo. No te preocupes por ello, yo te cubriré. Será nuestro secreto, ¿qué me dices?

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó e hizo algo que me sorprendió absolutamente. Corrió hacia mí y pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Salí de mi aturdimiento y correspondí su abrazo sin dudarlo—. Gracias… ¡oh, Dios mío! Usted es un ángel.

—No soy un ángel Bree —murmuré una vez que nos separamos—. Cuando uno tiene un sueño, hay que cumplirlo. Yo entiendo lo que es no poder dedicarte a lo que realmente te apasiona. Si la filosofía es tu pasión, nadie tiene que prohibir seguir tu camino.

—Lastimosamente no cuento con el capital suficiente para seguir mi camino —murmuró cabizbaja.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, deja todo en mis manos. Tú solo ve a la Universidad y pide tu rematriculación. Desde hoy en adelante, tu carrera ya no es un problema.

—No hay palabras para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

Elevé las comisuras de mis labios, tratando que se parezca a una sonrisa.

Bree me recordaba mucho a la muchacha que yo fui hace algunos años. Cuando las decisiones de las universidades se ponían en mi camino. ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarla a cumplir el sueño de convertirse en una profesional de la filosofía? Yo contaba con muchísimo dinero, que difícilmente algún día fuese gastado. Si yo podía ayudarla, ¿Por qué me tendría que privar de ello? Me sentía mejor conmigo misma haciéndolo. No me sentía tan… inútil, después de todo.

Merendamos un poco de té con el pastel que había traído mi familia hoy en la mañana. Charlamos de su vida, y de lo que se vendría en esta nueva etapa. En cada momento que tenía me agradecía por lo que haría por ella, aunque no fuera necesario que lo hiciera. Lo hacía porque quería y porque me nació hacerlo.

El teléfono sonó en toda la casa, Bree estaba lavando los trastos sucios, así que me aproximé a contestar yo misma.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

_—¿Isabella?_ —dijo una voz del otro lado.

—Ella habla, ¿Quién es?

_—Pensé que tendría que pedir por ti_ —se escucharon unas risitas—. _Soy Rosalie. _

Abrí los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Rosalie?

_—Sí, Rosalie Hale._ —Giré los ojos, ya sabía quién era esta mujer_—. Espero que no te esté interrumpiendo, me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir tu numero y lo conseguí gracias a tu…_

—Imagino quien te lo habrá dado —dije interrumpiéndola—, no te preocupes, no interrumpes nada. Ahora dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

_—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? _

—Ajá —dije recordando la conversación que tuvimos en casa de _mis padres_.

_—Me preguntaba si todavía sigue en pie. _

—Creí haberte dicho que si.

_—¡Genial! ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar uno de estos días? Tengo el examen en diez días, y me gustaría estar cien por ciento preparada para darlo. _

—Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema —cambié todo el peso de mi cuerpo en un pie—. ¿Te parece mañana a las tres de la tarde?

_—¡Por supuesto! Estaré ahí_ —dijo emocionada, le pasé la dirección del departamento y, tras un saludo de despedida, colgué.

Confusión. Quizás esa era la palabra que más se acercaba a cómo me sentía. ¿Cómo de repente iba a ayudar a la hermosa Rosalie Hale? La conocía hace algunos años, pero nuestra relación no pasaba del "hola y adiós". Me sorprendía un poco este avance entre nosotras, pero supongo que sería bueno entablar una amistad con ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Isabella? —la voz de Bree hizo que interrumpiera mis pensamientos.

—No, nada —respondí cortésmente—. Estaré en la sala.

Estuve leyendo una media hora, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió. Levanté la vista hasta allí y lo vi a _él_ junto a otro hombre.

—Muñeca, ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó su ruidosa voz.

—En la sala —rodé los ojos porque ya me había visto.

Se aproximó hasta mí y quitó el libro de mis manos, para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Me levantó del sofá y abrazó su cuerpo con el mío para besarme fiera y apasionadamente. Yo respondí automáticamente, como siempre hacía. Sabía que hacía esto porque no estábamos solos y así _marcaba su territorio_.

—Te extrañé —dijo sobre mis labios, me removí incómoda—. ¿Tú no? —me miró serio.

—¿De dónde viene esa pregunta? —contesté tratando de sonar sensual.

Rió de lado—. Así me gusta —volvió a besarme.

Un fuerte carraspeo detrás de nosotros hizo que nos separemos, por fin.

—Lo lamento Félix —se disculpó, o mejor dicho fingió sus disculpas—. Supongo que ya conoces a _mi_ hermosa Isabella.

—Por supuesto, cuento con esa suerte —habló mirándome intensamente, tomó mi mano y la besó.

¡Qué asco!

—¡Bree! —exclamó fuertemente.

La pobre de Bree apareció unos instantes después totalmente acalorada por la carrera que había hecho para llegar tan rápido.

—S-Si señor —habló con la voz entrecortada.

—Espero que hayas hecho la cena que te pedí —dijo serio—. Cenaremos en media hora.

—Señor estará lista en…

—¡Media hora dije! —exclamó otra vez sobresaltándonos a todos.

Bree asintió con la cabeza baja y desapareció hacia la cocina.

—Lamento la escena, pero la servidumbre está para servir, ¿no, Félix? —preguntó provocándome náuseas con sus palabras.

—Por supuesto, por algo le pagas —rodé los ojos, ambos estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa —avisé hablando solo para que _él_ me escuchara.

—Ponte más linda de lo que eres —contestó tratando de ser dulce.

Hice una mueca y corrí —literalmente— hacia mi habitación. Apenas llegué a ella, tomé una almohada y la llevé a mi rostro para gritar todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron. Grité por frustración, por enojo, por bronca, por no poder hacer nada para revertir todo lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Pero grité por sobre todas las cosas, porque mi día especial ya había terminado. Definitivamente.

Ingresé al baño y el reflejo de mí en el espejo me interceptó.

—Mírate Isabella, mira en la persona que te convertiste —me dije a mi misma mirándome en el reflejo.

_¡Genial!_, pensé con sarcasmo. Había llegado a tal límite que hablaba sola.

—Ya es tarde para tratar de cambiar. Ahora debo vivir con las consecuencias —suspiré resignada. Tendría que decirle a Tanya que me tratara por esto también, ¿era normal mantener una conversación con el espejo?

—Necesitas hablar con alguien que comprenda la mierda de tu cabeza, ¿Quién mejor que tú misma para hacerlo? Ahora báñate y pon la máscara de todo-lo-que-sucede-a-mi-alrededor-es-perfecto y finge, como siempre haces.

—¿Me queda otra alternativa? —retruqué a mi reflejo.

Jalé mis cabellos y tapé el espejo con una toalla. Si algún día enloquecía, no sería por mantener conversaciones con el espejo y, encima, éste me respondiera.

Me duché y tardé en hacerlo, no quería ir a la sala y mirar a esos repugnantes _seres humanos_. Una vez que estuve limpia, me coloqué una blusa y una falda negra; mi atuendo cotidiano. Levanté mi cabello con una hebilla y no me preocupé en secarlo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Félix? Ya sabes cómo es el ambiente, es obvio que intentarán lamer tus zapatos.

—No tienes ni que decirlo, hermano —le respondió éste—. Las personas bailan por un poco de dinero.

Unos ojos azules miraron hacia mi dirección.

—Ya estás aquí, muñeca. —Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba sus hoyuelos al descubierto—. Ven te estábamos esperando para cenar.

Palmeó la silla del lado derecho de la de él y rápidamente me senté. A los pocos minutos Bree colocó los platos en frente de cada uno y se marchó.

—En menos de dos semanas tenemos un compromiso con la Universidad de Seattle —lo miré llevándome la comida a la boca.

—¿Ambos? —pregunté una vez que tragué.

—Por supuesto. —Me sonrió dulcemente acariciando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

¡Qué buen actor!

—Iremos en representación de la firma Swan, diré un discurso. Es solo por mostrar una de las imágenes más importantes del buffet de tu padre —asentí.

—¿Sigue sin haber algún caso importante que logré llamar tu atención, Isabella? —preguntó Félix sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

—Exactamente Félix, aún no encuentro nada interesante —dije forzando a que mi voz se escuchara normal.

—Ya lo encontrarás, Isabella —acarició cada letra de mi nombre, me estremecí de puro asco.

—Quedé con Rosalie Hale para ayudarla mañana —comenté lo primero que se me vino a mi mente para cambiar de tema.

Félix elevó una ceja y miró divertido al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Rosalie Hale? —preguntó Félix, sin quitar su sonrisa divertida.

—¿La conoces? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—Rosalie Hale es conocida por todos, muñeca —dijo ahora el hombre que tenía al lado—. Además, ya trabaja para nosotros, pensé que sabías eso.

¿Saberlo? Evidentemente no lo sabía, aunque eso explicaba el por qué estaba siempre presente en las reuniones importantes delbuffet de mi padre.

—Es muy amable de tu parte ayudarla. Hace años quiere graduarse, pero es un poco _lenta_ —comentó con sorna.

—Lenta para algunas cosas, rápidas para otras —murmuró muy bajamente Félix, tan así que no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien.

El resto de la cena pasó, para mi suerte, más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Los hombres se sumergieron en temas de trabajo y, aparentemente, había llegado un caso nuevo que contaba con uno de los senadores más importantes de Seattle, aunque aún no estaba confirmado de qué se trataría este caso. Por lo visto, estaban teniendo más trabajo que de costumbre.

Cuando se hicieron las once de la noche, pude excusarme diciendo que estaba muy cansada y me refugié en mi habitación. Con la ayuda de un té de manzanilla logré calmarme, y poder conciliar el sueño, claro que a la madrugada me desperté sobresaltada por el mismo _sueño-pesadilla _de siempre.

_Definitivamente mi día especial ya acabó_, pensé antes de volver a la inconsciencia nuevamente, ésta vez sintiendo un brazo fuerte apretándome por la cintura, al que con cuidado aparté de mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

—La señorita Hale está aquí, señora —avisó Tyler escoltando a la rubia.

—Hola Rosalie —saludé una vez que mi guardaespaldas nos dejó solas.

—Isabella —saludó alegremente besando mi mejilla—. ¡Wow! ¡Tienes una casa alucinante!

—¿Quieres beber algo? —hice caso omiso a su _deslumbramiento _por el departamento.

—Un café sería genial —dijo.

—Siéntate en los sillones, en un momento estoy aquí. Puedes colocar tus apuntes en la mesa —asintió dejándose caer en los sofás.

Fui hasta la cocina y la vi a Bree.

—¿Deseas algo, Isabella?

—Prepara un café para Rosalie y un té para mí, por favor —asintió.

—¿Es una nueva amiga? —preguntó—. Lo siento, no quise entrometerme.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no me molestan tus preguntas —dije con voz dulce—. Solo la estoy ayudando para un examen, cuando estén listas las bebidas, ¿puedes llevarlas hasta la sala?

—Por supuesto.

Agradecí y volví hacia la sala con mi supuesta _amiga_. Al verme, sus ojos azules me miraron cálidamente.

—La decoración es totalmente preciosa, no imaginé tu hogar así.

Me encogí de hombros—. Todo fue decorado por mi madre, yo prácticamente no hice nada.

—Debes sentirte como una reina viviendo en su palacio, ¿verdad?

—Dudo mucho que sea una reina y que este sea un palacio —contesté haciendo una mueca—. ¿Me pasas los apuntes?

Así empezamos a preparar la materia, la verdad que no fue muy difícil ponernos de acuerdo y establecer un buen grupo de estudio. Además, era su última materia y se notaba que ya había estudiado bastante antes.

**—**¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella?

—26 —dije recordándome mentalmente que ayer los había cumplido.

—¡Wow! —silbó por lo bajo—. Has hecho la carrera muy rápidamente, ¿te graduaste hace dos años? —asentí en respuesta llevándome mi té a la boca.

—No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que estudiar. Supongo que eso me llevó a hacerlo tan rápidamente.

—Ahora entiendo a todos los que se asombran por tu inteligencia. No cualquiera hace la carrera de abogacía en los seis años y, además, se gradúa con honores y es la primera en su clase ¡en Harvard! —Exclamó elevando sus brazos—. Creo que ni siquiera el gran Charlie Swan se recibió con tantos honores.

—¿Tú estudias hace mucho? —pregunté para que dejara de hablar de mí.

—Comencé cuando cumplí los veinte. Antes estudiaba diseño gráfico, pero luego supe que no era lo mío. Me interesé por las leyes y heme aquí —dijo sonriendo—. Me costó mucho llegar a donde estoy hoy, pero me siento orgullosa por haber hecho todo lo que hice.

—Sentirse bien con uno mismo es lo importante —comenté—. No sabía que trabajabas para mi padre.

—Sí, lo hago hace poco más de un año —bebió un sorbo de su café—. Me prometieron un contrato para cuando me gradúe. La verdad es que fue una ayuda maravillosa para terminar mi carrera.

—Seguramente que sí.

—No es fácil encontrar trabajo como abogado hoy en día. Debes estar muy orgullosa por tener a la familia que tienes, jamás te faltará empleo.

—Si soy una mala abogada, ni siquiera el hecho de que mi padre sea dueño de una firma reconocida de abogados me garantiza tener empleo, Rosalie.

—Lo sé, pero no eres una mala abogada. Hasta tienes la posibilidad de elegir los casos que te llamen la atención —dijo incrédula.

—¿Cuándo es la ceremonia de graduación? —pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—En poco menos de dos semanas, tengo entendido que vas a estar presente.

—Si, así es. Al parecer la firma de Charlie tiene que decir un discurso.

—Tu padre es un ser muy solidario —la miré fijamente—. Donó miles de dólares hacia la Universidad de Seattle, es una gran ayuda para ellos.

_No es solidario, todo lo hace por su imagen. Por su patética imagen. _

—Tengo entendido que es muy querido por todos allí. Me lo recordaban cada día que asistía para acompañarlo. También me lo decían cuando cursaba en la universidad, y eso que no estábamos en Seattle —dije.

—Habrás causado muchísimos revuelos en tu época de alumna. ¡Imagínate tener a una Swan como compañera de clases!

¿Por qué en todos sus diálogos me hacia quedar como la cosa más importante que habitaba en el mundo?

Sí, era la hija de Charlie. Sí, era una Swan. Sí, me había graduado con honores. Sí, hice la carrera en los años programados que duraba. Sí, si quería podía conseguir empleo en donde quisiese. ¿Pero y eso qué? ¿Acaso me hacia una mejor persona?

—Créeme Isabella, en mis 29 años jamás he conocido a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.

¿Me estaba jodiendo?

—Creo que me tienes muy arriba, Rosalie. Soy una persona bastante aburrida, y yo no me siento como algo maravilloso —dije incrédula por ese pensamiento—. No sé qué te habrán vendido sobre mí, pero estoy segura que se equivocan.

—Todos los que te conocen te adoran y aman. Es muy difícil caerles bien a _todos_ —remarcó la última palabra.

—Yo no trato de caerles bien a _todos_. Es más, tú bien sabes que no asisto a todos los acontecimientos a los que se me invitan. No estoy rodeada de esas personas.

—Eso es lo que más me maravilla de ti. Aunque todo el mundo te ame y te aclame, tú te mantienes fija en tus ideales. Definitivamente, eres una mujer muy fuerte y enigmática.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de entablar alguna conversación de otro tipo. Odiaba hablar de mí y de los "logros" que había alcanzado. ¿Por qué fastidiaba tanto en hacerme el centro de la atención?

—No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí —dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —contesté sin importancia.

—Espero que nos podamos hacer grandes amigas. La verdad, es que tú me das muchísima confianza.

—El tiempo dirá, Rosalie.

—Por supuesto, ¿puedo volver mañana?

—Claro, a la misma hora. Aprobarás este examen, ya lo verás.

—Confío ciegamente en ti —me abrazó fuertemente y, luego de unos momentos, le correspondí el abrazo—. Hasta mañana.

Fue hacia la puerta y Tyler la escoltó hacia los ascensores.

Quizás este favor me ayudaría a encontrar una amiga después de todo. Rosalie no parecía una mala muchacha, algo parlanchina, sí. ¿Pero las mujeres no somos reconocidas por hablar mucho?

¿Qué podría salir mal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Holaa :)

Antes que nada, otra vez pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí. La computadora de mi beta decidió andar mal, así que lamento si hay algún error, todos corren por mi cuenta pero no quería hacerles esperar más.

Último capítulo conocido que vuelvo a subir, ahora sí a partir del próximo nos ponemos al día :), gracias por la paciencia.

Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, pero como siempre digo por leer y dedicarle un tiempo a la historia. Un abrazo gigante, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (no tardaré en subirlo).

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen.**


	5. Mirada

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Mirada**

"_El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también pude besar con la mirada."_

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

**EPOV**

—Señores pasajeros, se les recuerda abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para comenzar el aterrizaje.

Fijé que mi cinturón esté perfectamente abrochado y me preparé para tocar suelo estadounidense.

Diez horas habían pasado que dejé atrás Londres y, ahora, estaba a tan solo minutos de volver a reencontrarme con mi amada familia.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó y estuve fuera, la suave brisa de la tarde veraniega de Seattle me dio la bienvenida. Recibí mi equipaje e hice los trámites necesarios para poder dar donde mi familia me esperaba.

—¡Edward! —exclamaron entre el tumulto de personas.

Sonreí de lado y empujé mi valija detrás de mí. Apenas crucé el pasillo habilitado para los pasajeros dos finos brazos me envolvieron por completo.

—Mi Edward, mi niño, ¡estás aquí! —dijo estrechándome aún más fuerte.

—Quiero a mi hijo en una pieza, cariño —mi padre apareció en frente mío y me dedicó una dulce mirada.

—Estoy aquí mamá —besé sus cabellos y la elevé unos centímetros del suelo para abrazarla mejor. Ella rió fuertemente, haciendo que mi pecho se inflara.

—¡No vuelvas a irte más! Fue mucho tiempo sin ti…

—Mamá —protesté pero mi padre nos interrumpió.

—¿No hay un abrazo para mí?

Rápidamente solté a mi madre y me abracé a mi padre dándole tres palmadas en la espalda.

—Te extrañamos mucho, hijo —palmeó mi espalda una vez más.

—Yo también, papá —contesté con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! Yo también existo, o ¿ya pasé de moda? —una voz cantarina detrás nuestro me hizo sonreír un más.

—¿No has leído las últimas noticias? Las hermanas pequeñas son los _out_ de esta temporada —bromeé haciendo que mis padres se rieran de la broma.

—Idiota —dijo seria, pero unos segundos más tarde sus carcajadas se hicieron escuchar.

Abrí mis brazos y dije—: Ven aquí, pequeño pastelito.

Corrió hacia mí y la tomé en brazos, levantándola e iniciando vueltas con ella en brazos.

—Te extrañé tanto, Eddie —se burló dándome besos en la mejilla.

—Y yo a ti Jane —di un beso a su frente—, horrores.

—Al fin, Carlisle —escuché que dijo mi madre mirándonos con adoración, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de mi papá.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo mi padre tomando mi equipaje en una de sus manos y la otra se la envolvió en la cintura de mi madre.

Jane enganchó su brazo al mío, y regresamos los cuatro juntos… como tendría que haber sucedido hace muchos años atrás.

La casa era exactamente como me la habían mostrado en fotografías. No había _tenido_ la oportunidad de conocerla antes; me rectifico, no había _querido_ tener la oportunidad de conocerla.

La casa era de dos pisos, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. La mayoría de las paredes contenían enormes ventanales, en donde la luz solar se podía aprovechar al máximo.

Sonreí feliz, mi madre, después de todo, pudo construir la casa de sus sueños.

—¿Qué te parece? —Me preguntó Esme, pero continuó hablando—: Aún faltan reparar algunas goteras del techo y pintar algunas paredes, pero luego, está casi perfecta.

—Es lo que siempre quise que tuvieras —dije sonriéndole—. No importa lo que falte, son solo detalles —agregué besando su sien.

—Todo gracias a ti, hijo.

Nos adentramos a la hermosa casa y una sensación de paz me envolvió.

Por fin estaba aquí.

Por fin junto a mi familia.

Por fin estaba dejando de huir.

—Ven hermanito, te mostraré tu habitación —Jane me tomó del codo y prácticamente me arrastró por las escaleras.

—Ya me había olvidado de tu hiperactividad —bromeé. Mi hermanita rodó los ojos.

—Cúbrete los ojos —mandó. Llevé mis manos sobre mis ojos, pero dejé una pequeña abertura para mirar.

—¡Arg! —Exclamó—. Te conozco, Edward. Tápate los ojos, o no te mostraré nada.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y cubrí debidamente mis ojos. Jane me guió y pude escuchar como una puerta se abrió.

—Muy bien, ¡puedes mirar!

Quité primero una mano y luego la otra. Al poder observar lo que estaba en frente de mí, me quedé absolutamente maravillado.

¿Cómo habían hecho para que todo parezca igual?

—Sé lo que piensas, no fue nada fácil poder rearmar tu antigua habitación aquí. Pero, ¡lo hemos logrado! Aunque… faltan tus horribles posters, ¡ni se te ocurra volver a ponerlos! Juro por todos mis libros de leyes que te haré puré si lo haces.

—No te preocupes Jane —sonreí—, Súperman, Capitán América y Linterna Verde quedaran archivados como hasta ahora.

—Menos mal —correspondió a mi sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece?

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor y volví a maravillarme. Todo estaba igual a lo que recordaba —aunque en otra ciudad—. Las paredes pintadas de un azul oscuro, la gran cama en el centro con mi acolchado a rayas celeste y azul. Mi gran estantería con mis libros y CD'S favoritos. La cómoda a un lado de la habitación con las mismas fotografías de antes… salvo algunas, que fueron reemplazadas por nuevas sacadas en Londres, en las pocas veces que fueron a visitarme.

—Es realmente hermoso. Todo está igual —contesté recorriendo el cuarto.

—Mamá se esforzó muchísimo para recrear tu _refugio_. Aunque lo adecuó a todo un hombre de 26 años.

—No tengo palabras —dije sinceramente—. Les hice mucho daño, ¿verdad?

Jane se sentó en la cama y palmeó su lado invitándome a hacerle compañía.

—No te diré que fueron nuestros mejores años, pero respetamos tu decisión. Creo que el venirnos a Seattle nos ayudó a todos, sobre todo a mamá.

—Creo que a todos nos benefició el cambio de aire —dije acongojado.

—No hablemos de esto, hoy. Tenemos muchísimo tiempo por delante, dime: ¿Cómo están las cosas en Londres?

—Fantástico —dije con una sonrisa—. Sabes que siempre me sentí atraído a ese país, en el hospital todo marcha perfecto y espero que cuando regrese sea aún mejor.

—Entonces… ¿no te quedarás definitivamente?

—Jane… ya hablamos de eso —suspiré.

—Lo sé, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado. Eres una persona muy importante para nosotros, además, estamos lejos de _allí_ no hay posibilidades de que encuentres a…

—No estoy listo para regresar definitivamente, Jane. Entiéndeme, luego de nueve años apenas y soy capaz de volver por tan solo tres meses. Esto es muy difícil para mí.

—Te entiendo. —Suspiró derrotada—. ¿Ni siquiera si te ato a la cama?

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias—. Ni siquiera así.

—Ya veremos —la miré advirtiéndole—. Estás muy hermoso, hermanito. ¿Cómo está tu novia?

—Ya no tengo novia. —Me rasqué la nuca. Mi pequeña hermana abrió grande sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Le pedí un tiempo —contesté recordando los tristes ojos de Emma en cuanto se lo dije—. Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ella en mi estadía aquí.

—¿Te diste cuenta al fin que no estabas enamorado de ella? —la miré confundido—. La última vez que fui a verte y la conocí, lo supe de inmediato. Tú no la mirabas como ella te miraba a ti. Haz confundido amistad con amor, hermano.

—No quiero hacerle daño.

—Lastimosamente, sea cual fuere la cuestión, saldrá dañada Edward. Creo que has hecho lo mejor en pedirle un tiempo, ambos tienen que pensar en lo que vendrá. Emma es una muchacha encantadora, se merece que alguien la ame y la valore, que la haga sentir única.

—Soy yo el problema, yo no puedo darle todo lo que ella se merece.

—No creo que el problema sea solo tuyo Edward. Tú aún no estás o no quieres estar preparado para abrir tu corazón, por más que digas que no, sé que te proteges para no sufrir y lamentablemente Emma no es _ella_. Por otro lado, Emma se conforma. Recibe con gusto lo poco que le das, porque te ama, pero… una pareja así no puede funcionar, ¿no crees?

Me quedé refeccionando las palabras de Jane. ¿Tendría razón? Por supuesto que sabía que Emma no era _ella_, pero nadie podría ser _ella_, nunca más.

—Ya no pienses más Edward —me calmó mi hermana—. Mejor ocúpate de estar conforme contigo mismo, mientras estés seguro de ti, lo demás saldrá por sí solo.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Directamente no vivirías —contestó risueña haciéndose la importante—. Tuviste suerte en que nuestros padres engendraran a esta hermosa, eficiente, dulce, amable, comprensible… y podría seguir; hermana.

Rodé los ojos—. Sigues igual de humilde que siempre —dije sarcásticamente despeinando su cabello. Ella solo rió.

—La cena está lista, niños —llamó mi madre desde la planta baja.

¡Dios como había extrañado la comida de mamá!

Bajamos inmediatamente y el exquisito aroma a comida casera inundó mis fosas nasales. Mi estómago ya estaba preparado para el enorme festín que le esperaba.

—¡Dios mamá! —gemí de puro gusto—. ¡Esto está jodidamente exquisito!

—El vocabulario en la mesa, jovencito —regañó aunque una risita asomaba en sus labios—. Estás muy delgado, no te alimentaste bien.

—La vida de un soltero es difícil, ma —contesté con la boca llena. Carlisle me miraba divertido.

—¿Has comido en estos años, hijo? —preguntó risueño.

Lo reconozco, estaba comiendo como un cerdo. Pero, ¡vamos! Había echado de menos la comida _de verdad_. Los almuerzos en los hospitales eran horrendos, y la poca comida que tenía en casa no se quedaba atrás. Nunca fui muy bueno en la cocina, aunque tuve que aprender a la fuerza para no morir de hambre.

—Déjalo Carlisle —dijo mi madre mirándome con adoración—. Estamos muy felices que estés de vuelta, cariño. —Agregó mirándome ahora a mí y tomó una de mis manos.

—Yo también lo estoy, es realmente fenomenal regresar a casa.

—¿Aunque sea la primera vez que la veas? —preguntó mi padre limpiándose la comisura de sus labios.

—Mi casa está con ustedes papá. No importa la cuidad o el país.

—¡Awww! El dulce Eddie está de vuelta —rodé los ojos.

_Genial manera de arruinar el momento, todos los créditos a mi hermosa hermana. _

Terminamos de cenar y mi madre y hermana se ofrecieron a ordenar todo lo utilizado para la cena, obligándonos a tener que hacer lo mismo mañana en el almuerzo.

Mi padre y yo nos fuimos hacia la sala, a conversar como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Bien papá, todo marcha excelente. Fui uno de los pocos privilegiados en conseguir la pasantía.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —palmeó mi hombro—. ¿Cómo está ese tu amigo, el que siempre tiene algún chiste que decir?

Me reí entre dientes—. ¿Garrett? Oh, el está muy bien. Se mudará a los Estados Unidos, es más… lo hará en Seattle.

—¿En serio?

—Si —dije sonriendo—. Está comprometido con una americana y decidieron hacer su vida de casados aquí.

—Eso es muy romántico —halagó.

—El padre de Kate es el director del hospital de Seattle, él fue de mucha ayuda en aceptarme en la pasantía.

—Tienes mucho talento, Edward. Cualquiera te aceptaría en un hospital.

Hice un gesto de indiferencia y agregué:

—Basta de hablar de mí, ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?

—Verás que hemos tratado de recrear nuestra casa de antes aquí —asentí—. Al principio no fue fácil, estábamos muy acostumbrados a conocer a todos en nuestro pueblito y… mudarnos de golpe a esta enorme cuidad fue difícil de sobrellevar. Pero creo que lo hemos hecho correctamente. Ahora ya estamos acostumbrados y muy felices por tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

—Es lindo regresar —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Tu empleo?

—Me han ascendido —dijo con orgullo—. Ahora soy gerente.

—¡Es una noticia estupenda!

—Lo es —suspiró—. La verdad es que no podemos quejarnos, tenemos dos hijos maravillosos y profesionales, a Esme le va bárbaro en el estudio de diseño y yo no estoy mal tampoco.

—Todo es gracias a ti papá —coloqué una mano en su hombro—. Has sacrificado mucho por nosotros y nos sacaste adelante.

—Haces lo que sea por tus hijos —aparté mi vista hacia la gran fotografía de nosotros cuatro que estaba colgada en la pared—. ¿A qué hora debes estar en el hospital?

Agradecí internamente que haya cambiado de tema. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho a propósito al ver mi cambio de ánimo.

—Por la tarde —contesté viendo llegar a mi madre y Jane trayendo una bandeja con café humeante.

**.**

**.**

¿Qué parte del semáforo hay que pasarlo en verde no entendía? Casi y entierro mis uñas en el asiento del coche.

—¡Ay, Edward! Eres un exagerado —dijo Jane mirándome unos momentos.

—¿Puedes mantener la puta vista en la carretera? —exigí colérico.

—Conduzco desde los diecisiete años, sé lo que hago —bufó.

—¡Oh, claro! Paso-todos-los-putos-semáforos-en-rojo.

—Mi auto, mis reglas —apretó fuertemente el volante.

—Pero yo aprecio mi vida. Aún no sé por qué pedí que me trajeras —murmuré para mí.

—No es mi culpa que los ingleses usen el auto al revés, jódete por perder la práctica.

Me mordí la lengua para que no se me escapara una sarta de maldiciones. Jane al volante, era peor que mono con pistola.

Nota mental: no dejar que Jane conduzca, al menos en mi compañía.

Veinte minutos después, el automóvil se detuvo en el estacionamiento privado del gran hospital general de Seattle. Bajé del coche y casi me agacho a besar el piso por estar sano y salvo.

Le mandé una mirada furibunda a mi hermana y ella contestó sacándome la lengua.

—Para la próxima pídete un taxi, idiota —siseó entre dientes.

—Prefiero venir en burro antes que contigo—contraataqué.

Jane apretó los labios hasta que no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, atrayendo la vista de algunas personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor. Yo tampoco me aguanté y en pocos minutos reía como ella, o tal vez peor.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, era digna de una fotografía —se siguió carcajeando.

—No me gastes, nunca pensé que fueras tan mala para conducir. Los semáforos hay que pasarlos en verde, ¡verde!

—Ya déjalo señor respetador de normas. Ve que se te hará tarde, iré al _Starbucks_ de en frente.

Asentí y marché rumbo al interior del gran hospital.

Fui directamente al cuarto piso, como se me había indicado y me paré en frente a un escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen. —La secretaría abrió grandes los ojos.

—¡Oh, el doctor Cullen! Lo estábamos esperando, venga por aquí por favor.

Me llevó por un pasillo hasta dar con una puerta de vidrio. En el centro de ésta, tenía escrito «Eleazar Denali, director general».

—El doctor Denali lo espera, pase por favor —volvió a decir la mujer.

—Gracias —agradecí con una sonrisa.

Apenas entré un hombre entrado en años, quitó su cabeza fija del ordenador y me miró fijamente, clavando sus azules ojos en los míos.

—El famoso Edward Cullen —dijo escrutándome con la mirada—. Muchacho, con todo lo que me habló mi hija de ti, creo que te conozco de toda la vida —sonrió y se formaron arrugas en los costados de sus ojos.

—Es un placer conocerlo, doctor Denali. Kate no paraba de hablar maravillas de usted.

—¡Oh, mi dulce niña! —suspiró—. Siéntate, por favor.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

—Espero que tu estadía aquí esté siendo muy benefactora —volví a asentir—. Tengo entendido que eres de aquí también.

—Exactamente. Me mudé a Londres para estudiar.

—Tienes un gran potencial, muchacho. No muchas personas tienen el título que te has obtenido con tan solo unos 26 cortos años.

—He sido muy afortunado en conseguir la beca, doctor.

—Todo el mérito es tuyo —sonrió—. Ojalá pueda convencerte de aceptar el puesto definitivamente, nada me haría más feliz que poder contar con tu presencia indefinidamente.

—No creo que eso este en discusión —suspiré—. En Londres estoy perfectamente bien y supe adecuarme a las costumbres del país.

—Lo sé. Inglaterra es algo mágico —volvió a sonreír—. Pero las raíces nos tiran para nuestras tierras. Aunque no discutiré de este tema contigo… aún.

Negué con la cabeza divertido, ¿Por qué todos se ponían en conspiración para que me quedara?

—Muy bien, Edward. Tenemos tres largos meses por delante; espero que puedas sentirte cómodo. Ya sabes que ante cualquier duda, no lo pienses dos veces y pregúntame tus inquietudes, o de lo contrario, háblalo con alguna de mis hijas.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Denali.

—Soy yo el que te da las gracias por aceptar venir aquí. Tengo una operación programada en unos minutos, mi hija se hará cargo de mostrarte las instalaciones.

—¿A qué hora mañana, doctor? —pregunté respetuosamente.

—A primera hora —contestó señalando algunos papeles los cuales tenía que firmar—. Te dejo con esto, ya vendrá mi hija y te explicará el resto. Un gusto haberte conocido al fin.

—El gusto es mío. —Contesté estrechando su mano extendida.

Acomodó un par de cosas más y salió del consultorio dejándome solo llenando los trámites necesarios para comenzar a trabajar aquí.

Unos diez o quizá más minutos después, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, seguido de unos pasos acercándose a mí. Quité la vista de los papeles que llenaba y la alcé para encontrarme con una mujer.

—Buenas tardes, soy Tanya Denali —se presentó con una sonrisa cortés extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Definitivamente la familia Denali tenía muy buenos genes. La mujer era hermosa, claro si te atraen las rubias —el cual no era mi caso—. Era de una estatura normal, con su cabello rubio como el sol, el cual le llegaban a los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

Estreché su mano y me presenté—. Edward Cullen.

—Así que tú, eres el famoso Edward —rió suavemente—. De verdad que mi hermana te adora, es un gusto conocerte por fin.

—También lo es para mí. Kate no ha parado de hablar de toda su familia.

—Espero que lo haya hecho de buena manera —volvió a reír. Tenía su risa contagiosa—. En fin, mi padre me mandó para mostrarte las instalaciones, ¿Qué especialización tienes?

—Soy pediatra —contesté rascándome la frente.

Asintió—. Es una especialización muy hermosa. Ven, empecemos con la "guía turística" —hizo comillas en el aire, causándome una sonrisa.

Nos llevó alrededor de una hora recorrer el enorme hospital. Ahora entendía porque decían que aquí nunca se descansaba. Solo nos faltaba recorrer el tercer piso, en el cual estaba mi consultorio.

—Aquel —señaló una puerta cerrada—. Es el consultorio del cardiólogo, es una muy buena persona, estoy segura que se llevarán excelente en cuanto lo conozcas.

—¿No tiene consulta ahora? —pregunté al mirar lo hora, aún no era muy tarde.

—Hoy no tenía muchos pacientes y salió antes —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu consultorio será éste —nos paramos en frente a una puerta, no muy lejos de la que ocupaba el cardiólogo—. Ya la hemos mandado a preparar, solo falta que traigas lo que veas necesario, pero está lista para ser utilizada.

El consultorio era muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba. Era solo un poco más grande del que tenía en Londres. La vista era maravillosa, tenía acceso directo a la gran ciudad de Seattle.

—Muchas gracias —agradecí sinceramente. Tanya agitó sus manos restándole importancia.

—Solo nos queda el otro lado del pasillo y podrás ser libre —cerró la puerta y la seguí hasta el pasillo. Dobló y había otras tres puertas más—. Este, es la sala de descanso para el personal —señaló una puerta—. Y estas dos puertas son, ésta —apuntó a la de la derecha—, el consultorio de mi hermana —sonreí no estaría muy lejos de mi mejor amiga cuando viniera aquí—. Y, este es el mío —señaló ahora el de la izquierda.

—¿Qué especialidad tienes? —Pregunté.

—Licenciada en psicología —contestó con orgullo.

—Seguro tienes casos excepcionales —afirmé.

—La verdad es que sí, me apasionan los casos más difíciles. Algunos lo son más que los otros, pero siempre trato de ayudar en lo que más se pueda.

—¿Hay algún favoritismo entre tus pacientes? —bromeé.

—No sería ético —contestó riendo—. Aunque, siempre hay casos que te afectan más. Sobre todo cuando se trata de una mujer triste.

—Estoy seguro que podrás sacarla adelante.

—Van tres años de terapia y aún sigue igual —abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Tres años? Eso era mucho tiempo—. Aunque son riesgos del oficio. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Claro. Muchas gracias por la "guía turística".

—No fue nada, hasta mañana —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hasta la salida.

Mañana empezaría aquí, y estaba seguro que sería un día bastante largo.

**.**

**.**

Dicen que los primeros días de algo nuevo te causaban nervios. Pero esta vez, esos nervios eran algo distinto a lo desconocido. Desde que me había despertado tenía una sensación rara en el pecho.

Apenas me levanté me metí en la ducha y me bañé rápidamente. Aún faltaba más de una hora para comenzar mi turno. Cuando estuve listo, tomé mi maletín y mi celular. Miré éste último y había un mensaje nuevo.

**«****Ojalá tengas un buen comienzo en el hospital. Te extraño****»****. ****—Emma. **

Suspiré, era el primer mensaje que recibía de ella desde que llegué a Seattle. Aún no había tenido tiempo de pensar seriamente en qué haría respecto a mi situación con ella —claro que no habían pasado muchos días—, ya tendría tiempo para concentrarme en Emma.

**«****Gracias Emma, suerte en el trabajo. Un beso****»****. —Edward.**

Releí el mensaje unas tres veces, solo esperaba que no sonara tan frío; no quería hacerla sentir mal, ni tampoco darle falsas esperanzas al colocar un "yo también te extraño", cuando no lo sentía así, no en la manera en la que ella querría.

—Buenos días, hijo —saludó mi madre con su sonrisa maternal tan característica en ella.

—Buenos días mamá —correspondí su saludo besando su sien.

Me serví un poco de café y tomé dos tostadas ya hechas. Mi madre aún me miraba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Los demás? —pregunté con la boca llena.

—¿Te has olvidado tus modales en Inglaterra? —bromeó—. Tu padre fue a trabajar y Jane salió con una amiga a buscar sus vestidos de graduación.

Conversamos un poco más hasta que se hizo la hora de marchar. Me despedí de Esme y subí al coche de Jane; había conseguido chantajearla para que me lo prestara.

—Doctor Cullen —saludó María, la secretaría de Eleazar—. Sígame que le presentaré a su secretaria.

Asentí y la seguí como me había pedido. Llegamos al tercer piso y nos esperaba una muchacha, de no más de veinticinco años.

—Buenos días, doctor Cullen. Soy Zafrina, su nueva secretaria.

—Encantado —estrechamos nuestras manos—. ¡Manos a la obra! —exclamé y me dirigí hacia mi consultorio.

Mi primer día de trabajo fue mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé. No tuve muchos pacientes y los que había atendido se portaron muy cálidamente conmigo. Habían preparado una especie de junta para que conociera a todos los doctores de turno, aunque hubo solo uno al que no tuve la suerte de conocerlo… el cardiólogo.

Zafrina había resultado ser una muy buena asistente. Habíamos congeniado muy rápidamente y me ayudó a tomar el ritmo y conocer un poco más a los pacientes del anterior pediatra.

Sinceramente, el día había sido estupendo.

Así pasó la primera semana en el nuevo hospital, tan rápido que apenas fui consciente de los días. Me sentía muy cómodo y a gusto con este nuevo escenario para mí, y lo estuve muchísimo más cuando mis mejores amigos por fin habían llegado a los Estados Unidos, ya hace unos días atrás.

—Has llevado el cambio más que bien, hermano —comentó Garrett sirviéndose otra copa.

—Me siento verdaderamente bien aquí —me encogí de hombros—. Tú también lo has hecho.

—El cambio de horario me está matando. Ayer no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y no fue por culpa de Kate —murmuró acomplejado—, ojalá haya sido por eso.

Reí entre dientes—. La primera semana es la más difícil, luego te acostumbrarás.

Mi mejor amigo cruzó sus dedos índice y mayor y los levantó en el aire.

—¿Quieren otra copa? —preguntó Riley sentándose junto a nosotros.

Riley Biers era uno de los obstetras del hospital. Nos habíamos hablado desde el primer día y se podría decir que estábamos cerca de entablar una relación más confiable y amigable.

—Eso no se pregunta —contestó Garrett haciéndole señas al mesero.

Esta noche habíamos decidido salir por las noches de Seattle en una reunión de amigos. Estábamos la mayoría y la estábamos pasando estupendamente bien.

"Mirada" se llamaba el bar en el que estábamos.

—¿Terminaron de ubicarse en el departamento?

—¡Uf! Ni que lo digas. —Kate suspiró—. Recién ayer terminamos de acomodar las cosas, nunca hubiera imaginado que nos llevaría tanto tiempo.

—Yo te dije que te ayudaría, pero como siempre tan terca no le haces caso a tu hermana mayor —dijo Tanya.

—No iba a dejar que hicieras todo tú sola, Tan. —Retrucó Kate—. Puedes ir cuando quieras Edward, serás más que bienvenido.

—Organicemos una cena e inauguraremos su nido de amor —bromeé.

—Podríamos hacerlo la semana que viene, Irina ya estaría de regreso —opinó Tanya con sus ojos brillantes.

—Es una buena idea —concordó mi mejor amiga—. ¿Me acompañas al baño, Tanya?

Sentí unas palmadas en el hombro y me di vuelta para ver de donde provenían. Garrett me miraba divertido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté interesado.

—Me dio gracia ver como interactúas con las hermana Denali, son hermosas ¿verdad?

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, Garrett —suspiré—. Tanya es una buena conocida y estoy seguro que seremos buenos amigos. No estoy pensando en ligarme a alguna chica, no soy así.

—Lo sé, lo sé —levantó las palmas—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que te la quería presentar antes, aunque tú y ella no se llevarían para nada.

Riley se juntó nuevamente con nosotros y la charla de Tanya murió allí.

Garrett me había dicho algunos comentarios a cerca de Tanya, pero yo los dejé pasar. Mi amigo siempre tuvo la "fantasía" en que los dos consigamos novias hermanas, nunca entendí el por qué. No iba a negar que Tanya fuera una mujer hermosa, pero no era mi tipo. Ni siquiera la podía mirar con intensiones de más. Además, la relación con Emma no había terminado hace mucho, por más que no habláramos y que yo prácticamente no piense en ella, no quería decir que iba a buscar mujeres para pasar el rato. Nunca fui de esos hombres de una mujer de una sola noche, siempre apostaba a las relaciones serias.

—Me pregunto cuál es la vida del cardiólogo, desde que comencé a trabajar aquí jamás lo he visto —comenté llevando la botella de cerveza a mi boca.

—Es un buen hombre —dijo Riley—. Aunque muy raramente sale a divertirse un poco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Garrett.

—No lo sé. Muy pocas veces se lo ha visto con buena cara, siempre tiene la mirada triste y perdida. Zafrina me contó que solo ve sus ojos iluminados cuando la ve a su esposa o hermana —siguió relatando Riley.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —quise saber, realmente interesado.

—Jas…

—¡Amor! —interrumpió nuestra charla Kate colgándose del cuello de su prometido. Todos pusimos nuestros ojos en ella—. ¿Volvemos a casa?

Nos miramos entre todos y decidimos regresar cada uno a nuestras respectivas casas.

Apenas llegué a casa de mis padres, me duché y me coloqué mis bóxers, a los pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido.

**.**

**.**

—Edward, Edward, Edward —escuchaba una voz lejana—. ¡Edward!

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré con el rostro de Jane muy sonriente y cerca de mí.

—Son las diez de la mañana, ¡tenemos que ir a la Universidad!

Oh, claro. La Universidad. ¿Tan rápido habían pasado dos semanas?

Mi pequeña hermana iba a graduarse formalmente en la Universidad. Estaba más que orgulloso por ella, había puesto tanto empeño y dedicación en sus estudios y al fin se estaban viendo sus frutos.

Había pedido el día libre en el hospital sin esperanzas que me consideraran, pero por suerte Eleazar me lo había concedido, con la condición que el jueves —ya que era uno de los días más tediosos— trabajara en doble turno. Por supuesto acepté sin pensarlo.

Me vestí de manera casual, pero a la vez algo formal. Una media hora más tarde salimos rumbo a la universidad de Seattle.

Al llegar mi padre estacionó el auto apartado de toda la multitud cerca de la entrada. Ayudé a mi hermana a salir, mientras mi padre le abría la puerta a mi madre.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le pregunté a Jane.

—Llevo esperando este día por seis años, hermanito —dijo ansiosa con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Esme.

Los tres asentimos y Jane enganchó su brazo alrededor del mío para encaminarnos hacia el interior de la universidad. Aunque antes de llegar, el ruido de un motor aproximarse nos hizo detener, por suerte no estaba muy cerca de nosotros, solo al otro lado.

El maldito loco que conducía lo hacía a una exagerada velocidad. ¿No se daba cuenta que podía ocasionar un accidente? Miré extrañado al lujoso auto negro. Para poder comprarme ese auto algún día, estaba seguro que tendría que vender todos mis órganos y no llegaría a pagarlo completamente.

—¿Quién es ese loco? —pregunté.

—Seguro es algún abogado importante, escuché que hoy estará una firma reconocida. No le di mucha importancia —contestó Jane.

—Debe estar forrado en dinero —murmuré sin despegar la vista del coche—. Podría haber armado un lío manejando de esa forma. Hay muchas personas aquí.

—Ya sabes cómo es la gente con dinero Edward —dijo mi padre—. No le des importancia.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no quise darle más vueltas al asunto. Volvimos a poner en marcha nuestros pies, hasta que entramos a la Universidad. Volví a mirar de reojo hacia el ostentoso auto, pero ya no había nadie cerca, solo algunos fanáticos de los automóviles que le sacaban fotos.

Apenas llegamos, Jane corrió hacia su grupo de amigas a saludarlas. Mis padres y yo nos quedamos alejados de la muchedumbre.

—Aún no puedo creer que mi pequeña hija se gradúe —dijo nostálgico Carlisle.

—Ya no es una pequeña, cariño —reprochó Esme—. Tiene 24 años y ya es toda una mujer.

—Siempre será la más pequeña de la familia, mamá. ¿No, pa? —pregunté sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? —dijo teatralmente Esme y nos echamos a reír.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jane volvió hacia nosotros y nos indicó cuales serían nuestros lugares. Mis padres se encaminaron hasta allí y yo me quedé un poco más de tiempo con Jane, antes de recibir su diploma quería decirle algunas palabras.

—Estás realmente hermosa, Jane. —Sonreí—. ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?

Mi hermanita rodó sus hermosos ojos. Ella era una preciosa mujer —no solo lo decía porque era mi hermana, que quede claro—. Pero hoy, estaba magnífica. Se había puesto un vestido negro, con algunos apliques blancos, que la hacían ver más elegante y madura. Pero lo que más resaltaba en ella era su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos azules, como los de mi padre.

—En la mayoría de las veces, Edward, los años que pasan también hacen que la gente crezca simultáneamente. ¿Contesta eso tu pregunta?

Puse los ojos en blanco—. Claro, doña sabelotodo —bromeé pero luego me puse serio—. Jane, yo solo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Lamento no haber estado presente en tus días difíciles, me he perdido mucho de ti en estos últimos años.

—No tienes que sentirme mal, Edward. —Me abrazó—. Siempre estuviste conmigo aunque no nos viéramos. ¿Por qué crees que a mamá casi le da un síncope cuando venían las facturas de teléfono? Ya no te mortifiques por lo que pasó, hoy estás aquí junto a mí, y eso es lo importante. ¿De acuerdo?

—Siempre las palabras justas. —La estreché más a mi cuerpo—. Te quiero, pequeño pastelito.

—Como yo a ti, Eddie —contestó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvimos unos momentos más disfrutando del tiempo de hermanos hasta que una voz nos hizo separarnos.

—Aquí estás Jane —dijo una mujer rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada. Apenas me vio sus ojos me escanearon de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo.

—Rosalie —dijo mi hermana con la voz seria.

—¿No nos presentas? —preguntó la tal Rosalie sin quitarme sus ojos de encima. Rasqué mi cuello aún incómodo por su vista todavía pegada a mí.

—El es mi hermano, Edward. Edward ella es Rosalie, una _compañera_ de clases —nos presentó aunque aún mantenía su brazo sujeto al mío, por alguna extraña razón.

—Es un placer conocerte —saludó la rubia acercándose a mí para saludarme en la mejilla, tomándose más de lo debido en separar sus labios de mi piel.

Jane gruñó—. Iré a mi lugar, nos vemos luego Jane —le di un beso en la sien—. Un gusto también, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —pregunté aunque me lo acordaba perfectamente, tenia buena memoria. Mi hermana apretó los labios para evitar reírse.

—Rosalie —contestó secamente aunque quiso sonar amable.

Asentí dos veces y me di la media vuelta para entrar al auditorio en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Me quedé unos minutos en la puerta buscando con los ojos a mis padres, cuando vi a Esme hacerme señas con sus manos me dirigí hacia ella.

En ese mismo momento, una pequeña mujer escoltada por un enorme sujeto pasó en frente mío. No pude ver su rostro, solo la vi de espaldas; pero su llamativo perfume me dejó atontado. ¿Eran fresas? Volví a mirar nuevamente hacia donde se había ido, pero solo pude ver su cabello castaño bailar en su espalda.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces y me reprendí mentalmente. Mi cabeza me estaba pasando una mala jugada.

_No es ella. No es ella. Eso sería imposible. _

Sin hacer mucho caso a lo sucedido anteriormente, me ubiqué junto a mis padres y esperamos que el acto comenzara. Aunque aún tenía grabado ese perfume a fresas que me había dejado atontado… _otra vez_.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, pero mi mente estaba más allá de todo lo que sucedía. Tenía un gran remolino en la cabeza, que parecía no cesar.

Habían llamado a un importante abogado a dar un discurso pero no había escuchado su nombre, ni tampoco de la firma a la que pertenecía; tampoco era que me interesara mucho.

Cuando comenzaron a nombrar los distintos alumnos a recibir su diploma, me sentí más nervioso que antes, no sé qué sucedía conmigo.

—Ahora es su turno —dijo mi madre emocionada tomando una de mis manos.

Levanté mi vista hacia la mujer que estaba nombrando a los distintos graduados.

—Cullen, Jane. —Nombró fuertemente y mi hermana rápidamente se levantó.

Lo demás pasó como en cámara lenta, sentí unos ojos clavados en mí y giré mi cabeza en busca de donde provenían esos ojos.

Mi mundo dejó de girar, no supe más nada de nadie. Solo era consciente de lo que mis ojos veían.

Esos orbes chocolates me miraban incrédulos. Yo le devolví la mirada sin poder apartarla y sin creer de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos.

Su mirada.

Era _ella_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Otra vez yo y esta vez seguida :)

¡Por fin el cuarto capítulo! Me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora, pero muchas veces el tiempo es el peor amigo del mundo xD

¿Qué me dicen del capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quien será _ella_? :P

Si notan algún error, corren por mi cuenta y lo siento, a veces puede escaparse algo xD

Sin más me despido y espero sus hermosos comentarios, nos leemos lo más pronto posible.

Gracias y gracias por todo el apoyo. Si alguien está interesado hay un grupo en Facebook de la historia donde pondré los adelantos, pueden buscar el link en mi perfil :3

Sin más que decir, me despido. Abrazos de oso.

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a: (millones de gracias por su paciencia, chicas :3)

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen.**


	6. Volverte a ver

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Volverte a ver**

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"._

Oscar Wilde

**BPOV**

Oía su lección como una autómata, eso hacíamos desde hace más de una semana.

—¿Crees que me lo aprendí? —preguntó la rubia en un murmullo.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, tendrías que tenerte más confianza, Rose —contesté con la mayor franqueza posible.

En esta última semana, nos habíamos visto todos los días. Rosalie resultó ser una mujer interesante. Nos supimos congeniar y, probablemente, nos haríamos buenas amigas con el pasar del tiempo.

—Es que tengo miedo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento? —suspiró.

—Lo harás bien y te graduarás.

—Si me lo dice la gran Isabella, entonces te creeré —sonrió abiertamente.

Ese era el punto y aún me molestaba. En cada conversación que teníamos, me nombrara como si fuese la mejor en todo. "_Si me lo dices tú, entonces es verdad", "te tengo como profesora, aprobaré gracias a ti"_, todas frases de Rosalie. Yo no era la mejor ni mucho menos, solo la intentaba ayudar para que pudiera terminar su carrera.

—Llámame cuando salgas de rendir —le dije acompañándola a la puerta, una vez que decidió irse.

—Por supuesto, será lo primero que haga. Muchas gracias Isabella, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme nada. Espero que triunfes en el examen —nos abrazamos levemente y salió del departamento, escoltada por Tyler.

Suspiré cansadamente y me dejé caer en el sofá. Mi cabeza se partía en mil pedazos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —preguntó Tyler mirándome preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —contesté acariciando mis sienes.

—Su madre ha llamado, pero no ha pedido por usted. —Muy típico de Renée—. Dijo que mañana en la tarde la espera para tomar el té en su mansión.

Solo asentí en respuesta. Hoy no quería saber nada de nadie.

Me acerqué hacia mi lugar seguro en el enorme apartamento y me dejé caer en el sillón elevando mis rodillas a mi rostro. La suave brisa del balcón inundó mis sentidos.

Hoy era de esos días más difíciles.

El _sueño-pesadilla_ de todas las noches, esta vez había sido mucho más vívida que de costumbre. Hasta me había dado la sensación del tacto del hombre enigmático y oscuro que venía a visitarme todas las noches en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando desperté sobresaltada, ya no pude conciliar el sueño, eso origino que mi mal humor se incrementara.

Con el paso de los días me sentía aún más patética.

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría la vida de mierda que llevaba?

No era fácil salir del agujero que yo misma había cavado; no era fácil seguir aceptando que hagan de mí lo que quisieran a su antojo.

Pero debía ser fuerte, el dolor de cada día me hacía recordar que yo me merecía todo lo que estaba ocurriéndome; que yo tenía la culpa por arruinar mi vida y la de… _él_.

Refregué mis ojos reiteradas veces hasta que me dejé vencer, ya no podía seguir luchando en contra de las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Una humedad vagamente reconocida hizo un camino en mi mejilla. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas.

Lloré por todos los años que no me había permitido llorar. Lloré por la amargura que tenia dentro de mí. Lloré por todo el mal que causé. Pero… lloré aún más por haber sido una cobarde y masoquista.

¿Por qué no fui una muchacha valiente? ¿Por qué no luché por lo que me hacia feliz? ¿Por qué dejé que la única luz de mi vida desapareciera sin siquiera decir adiós?

_Estaba perdida… perdida en mi propia miseria._

Una vez que logré tranquilizarme, entré nuevamente al interior del departamento, yendo directamente al baño, a retocar mi rostro.

Mi reflejo me veía con tristeza, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, con el maquillaje totalmente corrido.

No sé porqué pero ese reflejo mío me gustó, bastante. Mirarme de esa manera, me hizo entender que aún era esa persona algo insegura y emocional de hace tantos años atrás. Me hizo sentir, que aún seguía siendo… _humana_, después de todo. El traje de robot autómata no me había ganado, pese a todas las adversidades, muy en el fondo, seguía siendo _Bella_.

Mejoré mi rostro lo mejor que pude y fui rumbo a la cocina. Necesitaba hablar con Bree. Ella se había convertido en una persona importante para mí, me sentía muy cómoda con ella y me gustaba su compañía.

Pero antes de llegar a mi destino, me paré en seco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté molesta.

—¿Y esa pregunta? —respondió con mi mismo tono de voz—. Hubiera preferido que me recibieras con un beso y un "te extrañé".

—Oh, lamento no cumplir tus deseos —dije sarcástica—. ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones? Esta es mi casa y yo entro y salgo de ella cuando se me da la gana —sus ojos azules me miraban serios.

_Encima que hoy no era mi mejor día, debía aguantarlo más tiempo._

—Acuérdate que mañana tenemos ese estúpido compromiso en la universidad. No me gusta decirte las cosas dos veces —aparté mi mirada de la suya.

—Nunca te pedí que me lo repitieras.

—¿Puedes callarte una puta vez? ¿Siempre vas a tener que retrucar lo que digo?

—Déjame en paz y vete si te molesta —puse mis brazos como jarras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tuve justo en frente de mí. Tomó fuertemente mi rostro y me dio un beso salvaje, aunque intenté separarme, fue inútil. Así que, como era costumbre, solo dejé que me besara, rogando en mi interior que algún día se cansara de mí y me dejara ir.

—En tus sueños —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior—. Sigue haciendo lo que hacías, _cariño_. Me iré a trabajar en mi discurso. ¿Por qué no vas a mirar el parque por el ventanal? —soltó una carcajada mientras se iba al estudio.

¡Maldito idiota!

Limpié mi boca fuertemente, y sobé mi labio, podía sentir el gusto a sangre.

¿Qué persona era capaz de soportar diariamente a este individuo?

_¡Oh! Claro, yo._

Estuve unas cuantas horas encerrada en mi habitación, tratando de no tener contacto con nadie… en especial con el hombre que vivía conmigo.

Ordené mi armario, rebusqué cosas viejas para llevar a mi _lugar favorito y secreto_ e hice algunas cosas más para pasar el tiempo.

Miré nostálgicamente al parque de enfrente por el ventanal —era la única forma de mirarlo—. Hoy hacía un día espectacular, con el sol brillando arriba de nosotros, ninguna nube en el inmenso y celeste cielo. Mi vista se centró en una muchacha leyendo en uno de los bancos de la plaza, sumergida en su mundo de lectura, con la luz del sol y la suave brisa jugar con sus cabellos.

Cuanto daría yo por ocupar su lugar, aunque sea un instante.

—¡Oh aquí estás! —dijo abriendo la puerta con un fuerte ruido—. Ponte… umm… —rebuscó en mi ropa recién ordenada tirándola por toda la habitación.

—No hace falta que tires toda la ropa, puedes buscarla con cuidado, acabo de ordenarla —me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay con esa muchacha a la que le pagas? Mi hija no hace tareas del hogar, no voy a permitirlo.

—Bree tiene demasiado trabajo como para también ocuparse de mi ropa —respondí.

—Avisaré para que contraten a otra sirvienta. Nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, no puedes hacer esas tareas. Eres la reina de esta casa, y las reinas no se mezclan con la servidumbre; ni siquiera saben sus nombres —desordenó aún con más ímpetu mi armario.

Cada vez esta mujer me daba más asco. Su manera de mirar la vida era tan superficial que me daba náuseas.

_La hermosa y sencilla Renée_, que gran broma.

Ni siquiera sus facciones angelicales del rostro me engañaban. Sus perfectos ojos verdes azulados, su cabello castaño bien ordenado todo el tiempo, sus elegantes atuendos de diseñador, su perfecta estatura para llevarlos bien puestos y lucirlos, y su perfecta y nívea piel. Que nadie se olvide de su dulce y brillante sonrisa, claro.

Esa era mi madre, la mujer que me trajo al mundo y que se convirtió en una mujer irreconocible para mí hace ya algunos años.

¿Dónde estaba mi dulce mamá?, la que me leía libros en las noches, la que me cobijaba cuando me destapaba, la que me preparaba leche caliente cuando no podía dormir.

Esa mujer había muerto, mucho tiempo antes que la antigua Bella hubiera desaparecido.

—Al fin algo decente, ten ponte esto y nos vamos —me tendió un pantalón gris y una blusa verde, además de unos zapatos de tacón negros—. Apúrate, tengo al chofer esperando abajo.

—¿Puedo saber, al menos, a donde vamos? —pregunté tomando toda la ropa.

—Mañana tienes que asistir a la universidad en representación de la firma de tu padre, no puedes ir vestida con los horribles trapos que tienes en el armario.

—Todos los compraste tú —recordé.

Renée me miró seria—. No me interesa, no tienes nada decente para mañana, lo más seguro es que haya cámaras, ¡no pueden decir que la hija de Charlie se viste mal!

_Apariencia, lo único que le importaba._

La dejé hablando sola y me metí al baño a cambiarme a su gusto y forma. Me maquillé levemente y ordené mi cabello en una trenza de lado.

—Listo —dije cuando salí. Mi madre me miró de arriba y abajo.

—No está nada mal —dijo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi muñeca derecha—. ¿Qué es eso?

Miré mi pulsera, estaba orgullosa de llevarla, había sido mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi tía Charlotte.

—Fue un regalo —contesté cogiendo mi bolso.

—¿De quién?

—De la tía Charlotte —volví a responder mientras colocaba las llaves en mi cartera e iba a la cómoda a colocarme un poco de perfume de fresas. Eso era algo que no iba a cambiar, las fresas eran mis favoritas.

—_«__De la tía Charlotte__»_ —imitó sin éxito mi voz—. Sácatela, no quiero verte más con eso puesto.

Enarqué una ceja—. No voy a quitármela, fue un regalo y pienso usarla.

—¿Me estás desobedeciendo?

—No —contesté suavemente—. Solo te estoy diciendo, que la pulsera se queda en mi muñeca, es todo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Muy bien, como gustes —siseó entre dientes—. Seguro que tu tía Charlotte te da más que yo. Ya no quiero discutir contigo, nos vamos.

Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, rodé mis ojos y la seguí de cerca. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, sentí la presencia de Tyler detrás de mí. Al menos no debía ir con Renée a solas.

Apenas llegamos a la limusina, Nahuel —el chofer de mi madre—, nos esperaba con las puertas del auto abiertas, se subió primero Renée y luego yo, Tyler se subió al frente, junto al chofer.

—Quiero que dejes de portarte como una idiota, Isabella —dijo mi madre mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté cerrando mis puños.

—Deja de pretender que eres humilde. Somos una familia millonaria, con muchos millones en nuestras cuentas bancarias y tú eres parte de ello —me miró seriamente.

—Yo no pretendo ser humilde, Renée —suspiré—. Para mí el dinero no es más que un accesorio.

—¿Accesorio? Pues déjame que decirte, que no sabes nada. El otro día los visitó Félix, ¿sabes el peso de su presencia en la firma de tu padre? No, no lo sabes —ni siquiera me dejó responder—. Tú no te encontrabas ni presentable, acostumbras a vestirte como una mendiga en tu casa, donde quedó mi enseñanza: «las mujeres siempre debemos vernos bellas».

—No me vestía como una mendiga —retruqué—. Además, no estabas allí como para verme.

—No me interesa, lo que vi en tu armario no me gustó para nada. De seguro esa ropa, la que no te compré yo, te la dio esa trepadora de tu cuñada. Yo no te la compré y tú no tienes permitido salir por tu cuenta. ¿Cómo llegó ahí, entonces?

_Cuenta hasta diez, Isabella. No pierdas tus estribos._

—En primer lugar, Alice no es ninguna trepadora. En segundo, esa ropa siempre estuvo allí. Y, en tercero, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de dinero y ropa? ¿Es lo único que te importa?

—Tampoco quiero que uses esas baratijas que te regala tu querida tía —miró con asco mi hermosa pulsera—. Tu mano es tan delicada a comparación de esa lata, a la que llamas pulsera.

—Ya te dije que no me la sacaré. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños —escupí entre dientes.

—Cuidado en cómo me hablas, jovencita —se quedó pensando unos minutos—. ¿Cumpleaños dijiste? —me encogí de hombros—. ¡Oh, cierto! Bueno, no sé cómo te gusta recordarlo todavía, ¿Quién se pone feliz por envejecer un año más?

A cualquier otra persona le hubiera dolido que su propia madre no recordara su cumpleaños; a mí, ya no me hacía ningún mal. Estaba absolutamente acostumbrada a que Renée me hable de esa forma.

Seguimos el camino en silencio. Lo agradecía infinitamente, ya que no quería escuchar a mi madre hablándome de ropa, maquillaje, nuestros millones en el banco… etcétera.

Apenas bajamos de la limusina, Tyler nos escoltó hasta el local de _Carolina Herrera_.

—Renée, ¿Cómo has estado? —la saludó unas de las vendedoras.

—Muy bien, Gianna —devolvió el saludo amablemente—. Quiero unos de los mejores trajes, algo formal y ejecutivo. Es para asistir a una reunión de abogados.

—¿Para la bella Isabella? —me sonrió, yo solo hice una mueca.

—Para mi hermosa hija, si —contestó Renée—. No te olvides, que debe ser exclusivo, no permitiría que mi propia hija se vea como otra del montón.

—No se preocupe por eso, Renée. Sabe que aquí todo es exclusivo, y aun más para una Swan —guiñó el ojo y me llamó para que la siguiese.

Después de estar más de tres horas metidas en este local, al fin habíamos salido. Había comprado trajes hasta para revolear por el techo. Y, en consecuencia, habíamos gastado una cantidad de dinero inaudita. Renée con su rostro lleno de orgullo, por todo el dinero gastado, me daba repugnancia.

—Ahora sí, serás una hija digna para mí. ¿No es fabuloso comprar atuendos de verdad?

No me molesté contestarle, solo me quedé mirando sin mirar a los zapatos de las vidrieras.

Una vez que terminamos de comprar todo lo _necesario_ para que sea digna de Renée, nos volvimos a mi departamento. Tyler abrió la puerta y me ayudó a descender de la limusina.

—Solo espero que mañana no nos hagas pasar vergüenza. Espero que pienses lo que hemos hablado hoy. Adiós —dijo mi madre y miró a Tyler para que cerrara la puerta. Éste lo hizo rápidamente.

Suspiré pesadamente y tomé un par de bolsas en mis manos.

—Déjelo ahí señora, yo se lo llevaré —dijo Tyler luchando para tomar todas las bolsas en sus manos.

—Te ayudaré, Tyler —rodé los ojos y entre los dos, subimos hasta el ascensor.

Mi guardaespaldas marcó el código del elevador y rápidamente se puso en funcionamiento.

—¡Llegaste muñeca! —apenas abrí la puerta él me esperaba con una sonrisa—. Déjame te ayudo —tomó las bolsas de mis manos y las dejó a un costado.

Apenas estuve liberada, me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.

—No me gusta estar enojado contigo, tú eres lo más importante que tengo —besó mi cuello y me removí incómoda.

—Deja las bolsas aquí, Tyler —le pedí.

Tyler soltó las bolsas junto a las demás y dijo—: Con permiso —y desapareció.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así? —pregunté mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules.

—¿No puedo ser bueno con mi mujer? —preguntó estrechándome más contra él.

Bufé.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que te amo?

—¿Me amas? —pregunté rodando mis ojos—. Si tenerme aquí como un animal en cautiverio, es amarme, prefiero que me odies —dije.

—Jamás podría odiarte —acarició suavemente mi mejilla—. Cuando digo que estoy enamorado de ti es verdad. No podría vivir sin ti, Isabella.

—Ya para —dije alejándome de él—. ¿Por qué de golpe tanta dulzura?

—No tiene que haber una razón —sonrió dejando notar sus hoyuelos a cada lado de su mejilla—. ¿Quieres cenar?

—Ya comí con Renée, me iré a bañar.

Suspiró—. De acuerdo, si quieres puedo enjabonar tu espalda.

Me fui hasta mi habitación totalmente confundida.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Tenía problemas de múltiple personalidad?

Me duché rápidamente y me coloqué mi pijama. Me dolían los pies y mi cabeza me mataba, por ende, me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo. Pensando en la locura que era mi vida, en algún momento me habré quedado dormida. Claro que no toda la noche, aún la pesadilla persistía.

Los rayos del sol se colaban en las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas. Sentí los tactos de unos ásperos dedos recorrer la piel de mis hombros.

—Buenos días, muñeca —dejó un camino de besos por la parte descubierta de mi espalda. Rápidamente me moví para que sus asquerosos labios no estuvieran en contacto con mi piel—. ¿Cómo dormiste? Ayer te sentí despertarte por la madrugada, ¿sigues con insomnio?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —pregunté con la voz ronca.

—Tú siempre fuiste mi prioridad. Levántate que en unos minutos salimos —dejó un beso breve en mis labios y se levantó de la cama.

Entré a ducharme y froté fuertemente donde él me había besado. No quería tener ningún tipo de señal de él en mi cuerpo. Al cabo de unos treinta minutos y con la satisfacción de estar bien limpia, salí del baño y me coloqué uno de los trajes que ayer me había comprado Renée.

—Simplemente perfecta, muñeca —dijo una vez que salí—. ¿Te dije hoy te amo?

—Ya para con este circo, de verdad —dije irritada.

—¿Circo? —contraatacó ahora serio.

—Sí, escuchaste bien. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Me conoces muy bien, muñeca —dijo sensualmente.

Hice una mueca perversa. Todo tenía un porqué.

—Te escucho —dije seriamente.

Sonrió perversamente y me miró divertido—. Nos iremos a New York, en una semana. Te estoy avisando, no te estoy consultando. Que quede claro.

—¿New York? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? —preguntó bruscamente—. Partimos el próximo lunes, así que vete preparando. Si me gusta la cuidad, quizás y nos quedemos allí.

¿Irnos a New York? ¿Quedarnos allí? ¿Estar lejos de mi hermano? ¿Cómo podría manejar toda mi miseria sola?

De repente una oleada de miedo e inseguridad me atacó fuertemente. No sería capaz de irme, no podía dejar la terapia, era el único sitio en donde podía hablar de mí.

—No puedo irme —dije asustada.

—No me interesa que puedas hacer o que no. Te dije que nos vamos y punto. No dejaré que eches a perder un caso importante para mí y mi carrera. Ahora, bien. ¿Nos vamos?

Tiró de mi mano bruscamente y me arrastró fuera del departamento.

**.**

**.**

—¿Puedes manejar más despacio, por amor a Dios? —dije apretando mis manos en cuero del asiento.

—No vas a darme clases de cómo manejar. —Contestó cortante—. Y más te vale que pongas buena cara.

Respiré entrecortadamente y seguí mirando el paisaje correr por la ventanilla polarizada del coche. Tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar, desde que lo había hecho otra vez, me era más difícil poder combatirlo.

Luego de unos instantes pude observar el arco de la gran Universidad de Seattle. Mi acompañante manejó el auto rápidamente, haciendo que mi corazón lo tuviera en mi garganta. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de manejar como un loco en un lugar infestado de personas?

Cuando llegamos, Tyler estuvo rápidamente esperándome con mi puerta abierta. Me pasó la mano y la tomé para bajar.

Algunas personas nos miraban curiosas, era entendible. El auto del que acababa de bajar, no era caracterizado por pasar desapercibido.

Me junté rápidamente con mi acompañante, y éste rápidamente pasó un brazo posesivo por mi cintura.

— S-señor, ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía?, soy del periódico de la universidad —dijo un joven con voz tímida intimidado por el gran tamaño de los hombres que me rodeaban.

—¡Oh claro! —respondió—. Muñeca ponte para la foto.

Miré hacia la cámara sin preocuparme en salir con buena cara. El flash me cegó y supe que mañana seriamos la noticia de la universidad. Cuando el muchacho terminó de sacar unas tres fotografías nos agradeció y luego se fue.

—¿Qué es lo que mis ojos ven? —preguntó una voz delante de mí—. Si es nada más y nada menos que la hermosa hija de Charlie.

—Vladimir —dije.

Vladimir era una de las _amistades_ de mi padre. La universidad estaba bajo su cargo desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era un mal hombre, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en una de las reuniones que mi padre realizaba en su mansión. Pero ahora estaba más entrado en años, su fino cabello rubio estaba cubierto por algunas canas y sus ojos bordeados de arrugas. Pero seguía manteniendo su elegancia y fuerte presencia.

—El mismo que ves, ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de verte.

—He estado algo ocupada —traté de sonar cortés.

—Tu padre siempre habla de ti —sonrió dejando entrever arrugas al lado de sus ojos. Miró hacia mi acompañante y le tendió una mano—. Un gusto volver a verte también, la universidad está más que orgullosa de tenerlos como anfitriones.

—Nosotros estamos más que agradecidos por la invitación —contestó éste estrechando su mano con la de Vladimir.

—Muy bien, en poco comienza el acto. ¿Me acompaña? —le dijo a él.

—Claro —respondió éste con una sonrisa—. Tyler no despegues la vista de ella.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Me alegra que tengas a un hombre que te cuide tanto, Isabella. Nos veremos después —me saludó Vladimir dejando un beso en mi mano y se fue junto con mi acompañante.

Miré a Tyler—. ¿Podemos quedarnos unos momentos aquí afuera?

—Señora… —reprochó.

—Serán solo unos minutos, te lo prometo —dije.

Tyler asintió y me escoltó hasta una banca apartada de toda la multitud.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Tyler? —dije mirándolo.

Sus ojos negros me miraron interrogativos, solo se atrevió a asentir.

—Alguna vez, ¿te has sentido atrapado y sin salida? —solté un suspiro.

—¿Me permite? —preguntó señalando el lugar a mi lado, asentí casi al instante—. Muchas veces me sentí así señora, pero siempre he podido salir adelante.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —quise saber.

—Usted es una mujer inteligente y sé que puede manejar todas las adversidades que se cruzan en su camino —volvió su vista hacia nuestro alrededor—. ¿Ve toda esa multitud? —asentí extrañada—. Muchas personas, cambian su manera de tratar y actuar cuando hay mucha gente a su alrededor.

Volví a mirarlo extrañamente, ¿Qué me quiso decir?

Iba a preguntarle, pero él rápidamente se paró y señaló disimuladamente hacia adelante. Una melena rubia se acercaba a nosotros.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó llegando a mí.

—Hola, Rosalie —saludé.

—Me encanta tu atuendo, ¡debe costar una fortuna! —rodé los ojos—. Ayer intenté llamarte pero no estabas.

—Seguro fue cuando salí con mi madre —contesté—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Que… ¡Aprobé! —exclamó fuertemente—. Y todo fue gracias a ti.

—Te felicito Rose, eres toda una abogada —me abrazó y respondí a medias—. Pero todo el mérito es tuyo, yo solo te ayudé.

—¡Pavadas! —rodó los ojos—. Estoy muy feliz, al fin me gradué. Tengo que irme, la ceremonia no tardará en comenzar.

—Nos vemos luego —dije y, tras un beso en la mejilla, se fue—. Mucha energía, ¿no? —miré a Tyler. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es la hora, señora —indicó y asentí.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el interior de la universidad, levantando miradas curiosas. Todo el mundo en este ámbito sabía quién era, y el poder que eso implicaba.

Nos acercamos a una gran puerta donde arriba decía "aula magna", fui escoltada por Tyler hacia el interior. Apenas entré, mantuve mi cabeza gacha, no quería que la gente me mirara como si fuese una criatura importante. Al pasar por el largo pasillo hacia mi lugar, tuve una sensación extraña, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sin embargo, no le di mucha importancia, solo dejé que Tyler me guíe a mi ubicación.

Como era de esperarse, los lugares más privilegiados nos habían sido otorgados. Justo delante de todo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó con su voz tratando de sonar normal.

—Me quedé hablando con Rosalie, ha aprobado —dije en un murmullo.

—Era de esperarse, tú la has ayudado —dijo y rápidamente nos mantuvimos en silencio cuando una profesora comenzó con el discurso de iniciación del acto académico.

Estuvieron alternando unas palabras entre los importantes profesores, y luego fue el mismo Vladimir en estar detrás del micrófono.

Habló de lo importante que era graduarse y ser alguien en la vida y de la tarea comprometida de los abogados en acción sobre los derechos humanos. Apenas comenzó a hablar el rector, los organizadores se llevaron al hombre que estaba al lado mío, para decir su discurso.

—Hoy tenemos el privilegio de contar con uno de los abogados más importantes del Estado, perteneciente a la firma Swan, él es…

No pude escuchar más, ya que un toque en mi hombro me distrajo.

—¿Tú eres Isabella, la hija de Charlie Swan? —preguntó una mujer sentada al lado mío.

—Si —contesté confundida.

—Soy Helena, la esposa de Vladimir —sonrió.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos momentos. No había escuchado el discurso de mi _querido_, y tampoco me importaba. Se escucharon unos aplausos, y chicos subían al escenario para buscar sus diplomas. ¿Ya estaban entregándolos? Me disculpé con Helena y presté atención al acto, no era de buena educación ignorar todo y hablar con una mujer.

Me centré en la mujer con el micrófono y pronunció:

—Cullen, Jane.

Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente.

Seguí la dirección con la vista de la mujer que llamaba a los alumnos y una hermosa cabellera de un castaño con reflejos rubios se dirigía hacia el escenario.

_¿Jane? ¿Cullen?_

El aire se atoró en mi garganta y rápidamente giré mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Mantuve mi vista fija en una cabellera castaña cobriza que difícilmente confundiera entre la multitud. Seguí manteniendo mi vista fija en su perfil, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

De repente, como si nuestros ojos se buscasen se encontraron. Verde contra chocolate, mirándonos como si fuéramos una especie de holograma que desaparecería con el correr de los segundos.

Cuando sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirarme después de tanto tiempo, sentí que todos estos nueve años viviendo sin vivir, se concentraron en este instante. En el mismo instante en donde lo volvía a ver.

Eran sus orbes verdes.

Eran sus hermosos ojos, en los que tantas veces logré perderme.

Era _él_.

Podrían haber pasado solo segundos, minutos, o quizás hasta horas, pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de la de él y, al parecer, él tampoco, ya que no la había despejado de la mía.

El auditorio se llenó de aplausos, y todos se pusieron de pie, cortando nuestras miradas.

—¿Qué tanto miras? Ponte de pie, ¿no ves que hay una cámara? —me tironeó fuertemente del codo y obligó a que me levantara.

Fijé mi vista hacia adelante y se encontraban todos los graduados juntos, riendo y festejando, ya sin sus birretes de graduación puestos. Mis ojos se concentraron en una hermosa joven, a la cual no veía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba igual que como la recordaba, solo que la pequeña muchachita a la que dejé de frecuentar, se había convertido en una mujer preciosa.

Volví mi vista hacia atrás, buscándolo con la mirada otra vez. Me levanté en las puntas de mis pies, tratando de mirar más allá de todas las cabezas, vi que otra cabeza hacia exactamente lo mismo que yo, y mi pecho se infló se emoción.

_Él también me buscaba._

—Vamos —volvió a tironearme y lo miré enarcando una ceja—. No tenemos que hacer nada más a aquí, nos vamos —dijo enojado.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta a quien miraba? Rogaba porque eso no fuera así.

Contra mi voluntad tuve que abandonar el anfiteatro siendo tironeada con más fuerza de la necesaria y escoltada por Tyler. Ni siquiera saludamos a Vladimir y a Helena.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —pregunté una vez que estuvimos en el auto regresando al departamento.

—Cuida tu lengua conmigo —contestó—. No me pasa nada, solo que odio estar en este tipo de eventos.

—Te veías muy agradecido con Vladimir —comenté.

—¿Puedes cerrar tu puta y rápida boca? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije en mi discurso?

Suspiré llena de calma, por eso se había enojado.

—Me habló Helena, es una vieja conocida.

—¿Es más importante que yo?

_Hasta mis uñas son más importantes que tú._

—Ese no es el punto —me tragué mis pensamientos.

—Que sea la última vez. —Fue el fin a la conversación.

**.**

**.**

Aún seguía en una nube de incredibilidad.

Habían pasado tres días desde que lo volví a ver. Todas las noches antes de dormir me quedaba pensando en sus ojos, eran tan verdes como los recordaba, solo que ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad que antes. Aunque tampoco era que lo podía asegurar, ya que lo había visto desde una distancia relativamente lejana.

—Llegamos señora —Tyler me esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta.

Lo miré apenada, ¿esperaría hace mucho tiempo? Me bajé rápidamente y caminé —con Tyler siguiendo mis pasos—, hacia el interior del hospital.

Hoy sería la última sesión de terapia que tendría. El viaje a la cuidad de New York me pisaba los talones y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Lo más difícil iba a ser comunicárselo a Jasper, estaba segura que se enojaría muchísimo conmigo, y tendría razón.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso en el ascensor. Cuando salimos, hice el camino que conocía de memoria. La puerta de su consultorio estaba abierta y Tanya me esperaba con la misma sonrisa dulce que siempre.

—Siempre tan puntual Isabella —sonrió aun más—. Adelante.

Se adentró a su consultorio y yo la seguí. Me pareció extraño haber visto a muchos niños con sus padres esperar en la sala de espera. Desde que había empezado a venir aquí, el consultorio de Tanya era el único que funcionaba en este sector. Cerré la puerta sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Muy bien. Hoy hablaremos de los recuerdos. Siéntate en el sofá, por favor —pidió y lo hice rápidamente—. ¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes de tu infancia y/o adolescencia?

Pensé unos instantes y luego recordé de _algo_ de lo que nunca me olvidaré.

—En un cumpleaños, no me acuerdo de cual, me regalaron un pequeño elefantito de peluche, lo llamé "Collie" —rodé los ojos.

—¿Ese no es un nombre de perro? —ahogó una risa.

—Sí, pero igualmente lo llamé así, supongo que me había gustado y estaba obsesionada con ese nombre que no me importó llamar a un elefante así. —Me encogí de hombros.

Tanya soltó unas risitas—. Es un nombre muy dulce, y no importa si es de perro o elefante; estoy segura que yo le hubiera puesto… no sé, "Trompita", quizás —volvió a reírse—. ¿Quién te lo regaló?

—Mi mejor amigo —respondí en un murmullo luchando con las lágrimas que se querían escapar.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Solo nos dejamos de ver, éramos unos niños —dije mintiendo.

—Entiendo —dijo no muy convencida—. Ese peluche fue algo muy importante para tu vida, aunque aun lo fue más quien te lo regaló. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—¿Por qué dice eso? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Estoy en lo correcto —murmuró para ella—. Te he preguntado cuál era el mejor recuerdo que tienes de tu infancia o tu adolescencia, tu mente recordó ese peluche, porque siempre te sentiste cercana con quien te lo regaló. Podrías haber recordado alguna travesura que hiciste, o quizás esa caída épica que todos tenemos de pequeños, o hasta tu primer beso.

—¿Dónde quieres llegar? —volví a preguntar mareada por sus preguntas capciosas.

—Hay cosas o hechos que nos marcan una etapa, no importa cuál sea. —Asentí aunque no podía verla—. A ti, ese elefantito te marcó, y me gustaría saber el por qué.

—Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza —respondí.

—Por eso mismo, muchas veces la mente humana actúa de manera espontánea, sucede en la mayoría de las veces. Creo, casi asegurando, que esta semana sucedió algo que hizo que tu mente se acordara de ese elefantito. ¿Ha sucedido algo esta semana relacionado con el peluche o, en su defecto, con la persona que te lo regaló? —me tensé.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar del maldito peluche, por favor? —elevé un poco el tono de voz.

—Está bien —contestó con voz sorprendida. Respiré profundamente manteniendo mis ojos fijos en mis uñas.

Para mi suerte cambió de tema y volvimos a los _sueños-pesadillas_ de las noches, tratando de descifrar el verdadero significado de éste —aunque yo sospechaba de donde provenía ese sueño—. Antes de que la sesión terminara, me animé a decirle los nuevos planes.

—Licenciada Denali —comencé. Sus ojos azules me alentaron a que siguiera hablando—. Me temo que esta ha sido la última sesión.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró confundida—. Yo no te he dado el alta, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Me iré a la cuidad de New York, y no sé cuando regresaré.

—Te irás a New York —no sonó a pregunta—. No es conveniente para ti dejar la terapia, Isabella.

—Lo sé, por eso, me gustaría pedirle alguna recomendación o algo parecido.

—¿Tú quieres irte? —preguntó preocupada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondí inmediatamente—. Pero no puedo decir que no, no está en mí poder decidir.

—Claro que está en ti el poder de decidir —contestó sin apartar sus ojos de mí—. Isabella, por tú bien, no dejes que te obligue a irte también. ¿Cuánto más vas a permitir que te haga?

Agaché la cabeza y jalé mis cabellos nerviosamente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Decir «no», es lo único que puedes hacer. Hazte valer, impone tu presencia. Sé valiente. Permítete pensar en ti, decidir por ti. Prométeme que lo harás —pidió.

—No lo sé —contesté en un murmullo.

—No cancelaré tu cita para la próxima semana, confío en que harás lo mejor que te parezca. Hasta luego, Isabella.

—Hasta luego, licenciada. —Contesté estrechando su mano.

Salí tristemente del consultorio y visualicé a Tyler rodeado de niños a su alrededor. Quizás si mi vida fuese otra, me estaría carcajeando de la risa por la imagen graciosa: los casi dos metros de mi guardaespaldas y su mirada seria y enojada todo el tiempo, no encuadraba para nada con la imagen de niños a su alrededor. Definitivamente, no.

—Iré a saludar a mi hermano, Tyler —avisé. Se levantó rápidamente y saludó a un pequeño de su lado.

—Su papá es muy bueno, señorita —dijo el pequeño niño—. Me ha regalado unos lápices de colores.

Elevé ambas cejas—. Tienes razón, es un hombre muy bueno —creí haber visto un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Tyler.

—Ahora esperaré al doctor más contento —lo miré fijamente al pequeño niño y se veía pálido con sus mejillas y nariz sonrosadas. Pobrecito, se notaba enfermito.

—Ven Thomas —lo llamó la madre, supongo—. Lamento que la haya molestado, señorita. Está con un poco de fiebre —se disculpó la señora.

—No me ha molestado, no se preocupe —la tranquilicé—. Que te mejores, Thomas —acaricié sus cabellos y él me sonrió—. ¿Vamos Tyler?

Asintió y recorrimos el pasillo hasta dar con el consultorio de mi hermano. Antes de llegar lo distinguí fuera de su consultorio, hablando y riendo con alguien. Volví a mirar en su dirección de un poco más de cerca y me quedé petrificada.

Alice fue la primera en verme. Sus ojos se abrieron y una mueca de preocupación adornó su fino rostro. Golpeó el costado de su esposo con su codo y Jasper rápidamente llevó sus ojos a los míos, mirándome nerviosamente. Por último, el hombre con quien hablaba se volteó abruptamente, parándose en seco en cuanto me vio.

Seguía siendo igual de alto, o tal vez creció unos centímetros. Su cabello seguía igual de rebelde que siempre, de ese extraño y hermoso color castaño cobrizo. Su rostro era aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba, sus rasgos de adolescente se habían ido para dar lugar a un hermoso hombre. Sus ojos, esos que había visto hace solo tres días atrás, se notaban más verdes y brillantes que la última vez.

Tyler alternaba su vista entre nosotros, iba de ellos tres hacia a mí y viceversa.

Por más que Tyler se comenzaba a notar más cercano a mí, y mi confianza en él había aumentado cuando no contó nada a cerca de mi cumpleaños y mis inesperados invitados, no tenia que fiarme completamente de él, debía mantener las distancias y también los anonimatos.

Me acerqué hasta ellos sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes. Aun no podía creer que lo volvía a ver, después de nueve largos años, dos veces en una misma semana.

—Isabella. Hoy es jueves —dijo Jasper golpeándose la frente. Alice lo tomó del brazo reconfortándolo, enviándome una mirada acongojada.

El dueño de los ojos verdes intentó hablar sin despegar sus ojos de mí, pero antes que lo haga, reaccioné. Sentía los ojos de Tyler pegados a mi espalda.

—Isabella, mucho gusto. —Saludé con voz fría extendiendo mi mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaaa! :) ¡Nuevo capítulo subido! Tanaran... primer diálogo entre ellos :O jajajajaja

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Comenzamos con los encontronazos :)

Gracias, gracias y gracias por los hermosos review's, por los alertas, favoritos pero por sobre todo apoyar a la historia y dedicarle un tiempito para leerla, de verdad muchas gracias.

También agradezco a mi linda beta que hace posible que la lectura sea más fluida y no presente errores, gracias Amelia :)

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré.

¡Hasta la próxima semana! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin.**


	7. Conspiración contra Edward

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

******Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Conspiración contra Edward**

"_En muchas ocasiones a lo largo de nuestras vidas, surgen momentos que consiguen sorprendernos, momentos que nos recuerdan que el control de nuestras vidas es una simple ilusión"._

Anónimo

**EPOV**

Tres días habían pasado desde que la vi. Tres putos días pensando dormido y despierto en sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Haciendo que mi recuerdo de ellos fuesen más recientes a los que tenía.

— Edward, por decimocuarta vez, ¿me pasas el azúcar? —la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Pestañeé dos veces y sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que me pases el azúcar —repitió y por lo que se la entregué—. Estas en la luna, ¿me dirás que sucedió contigo? Desde la graduación que estás… extraño. Cuando salimos de allí parecía que acababas de ver un fantasma.

— La vi, Jane —reconocí en voz alta—. La volví a ver.

Jane abrió sus ojos completamente al entenderme y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta «O».

— ¿Qué? —preguntó atónita.

— Lo que escuchaste —dije tragando el nudo en mi garganta—. Ella estaba allí, la vi. Justo cuando te llamaron para entregarte el diploma.

— Reconoció mi nombre —murmuró Jane en un hilo de voz—. ¡Qué estúpida fui! Tendría que haberme dado cuenta, ¿escuchaste cual fue la firma que asistió a la ceremonia?

— ¿Eh?

— Edward, la firma que fue… fue la de los… S-Swan —mi boca se secó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De lo que escuchas, ella estaba ahí porque su padre es uno de los principales donantes de la Universidad, sin contar en que siempre ofrecen trabajo a los más destacados de la clase. Aunque algunas veces hay excepciones.

— ¿Charlie Swan dona a la universidad? —pregunté incrédulo.

— Si, lo hace —rascó su cabeza—. Lo siento, tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Sé que volver a verla no es fácil. No después de lo que sucedió —agachó su cabeza.

— No fue tan malo como me imaginé —me encogí de hombros—. Tampoco es como que nos sentamos a conversar, solo la vi, Jane.

— ¿Cómo la viste?

La imagen de sus ojos tristes y apagados, oprimieron mi pecho. Se veía tan… _desconocida_ para mí.

— Triste —contesté con pesar—. No era la misma de siempre.

— Han pasado muchos años, es lógico que no sea la misma de siempre, hermano. ¿Qué sientes ahora?

— No lo sé, son muchas cosas juntas. —Me levanté de la mesa y llevé mi taza al fregadero—. Iré al hospital, no quiero que se me haga tarde. Suerte en la entrevista —besé su sien.

— Te quiero, Eddie —dijo abrazándome—. Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no?

— Lo sé, y yo también te quiero, pequeño pastelito. —Sonreí abrazándola unos instantes más, para luego recoger mi maletín e irme al coche.

En el camino al hospital, mi cabeza seguía visualizando su mirada. Todo este tiempo tratando de combatir su recuerdo, todo se fue al diablo en cuanto la vi otra vez, haciendo que mis pensamientos por ella ocuparan de las veinticuatro horas del día. Simplemente, no podía alejarla de mi mente… nunca pude hacerlo, aunque me mintiera a mi mismo en que lo lograría.

Llegué al hospital y rápidamente me dirigí al tercer piso. Prácticamente ya estaba familiarizado con la política de este hospital, me sentía muy contento con mi trabajo.

— Buenos días Zafrina —saludé a mi secretaria.

— Doctor Cullen —sonrió—. Estos son los pacientes programados para hoy —me pasó una carpeta.

— Gracias —dije aceptándola para irme a mi consultorio.

Toda la mañana estuve atendiendo, en su mayoría, casos de refriados. El otoño se había instalado y debido a eso el descenso de la temperatura, por lo que muchos niños se veían afectados por los cambios climáticos.

Cuando dieron más de las dos de la tarde, el ruido de mi estómago me hizo recordar que no había comido nada desde esta mañana. Por lo tanto, decidí hacerme un lugar para poder almorzar rápidamente.

Salí del consultorio y me disculpé con las madres que aún esperaban por la consulta. Fui rápidamente a la cafetería del hospital, sin tener tiempo para buscar una comida más elaborada.

— Hola Sue, me gustaría algo comestible, cualquier cosa —pedí detrás del mostrador.

Sue rió—. ¿Día duro, doctor?

— Algo parecido —contesté recogiendo un jugo de la heladera. Una vez que me tendió mi comida, se lo agradecí y fue a sentarme en la única mesa vacía del lugar.

Como era sabido, la confitería estaba llena a esta hora, pero no pude ver ni a Garrett ni a Kate por ningún lado. Ni siquiera a Tanya o a Riley. Parecía que no solo yo estaba teniendo un día duro.

Comí mi sándwich con mucho entusiasmo. No era la comida de Esme, pero estaba famélico y cualquier cosa le venía bien a mi estómago.

— ¿Está ocupado? —una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia adelante y una muchacha me miraba interrogativamente señalando la silla en frente de mí. Era una mujer bajita, que de seguro y con suerte llegaba al metro cincuenta de altura, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del hombro y tenía unas facciones muy finas y angelicales. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo color gris.

— No hay lugares libres, y no permiten ingresar con comida en las salas de espera —sonó como si se disculpara por pedirme lugar en la mesa.

— Siéntate, no te preocupes. Normalmente no hay tantas personas, pero pareciera que hoy se pusieron todos de acuerdo —dije con burla.

— Gracias, de verdad —sonrió y acomodó su chaqueta en la silla seguido de su bolso. Apoyó su ensalada en la mesa y volvió a mirarme—. Soy Alice —se presentó.

— Un gusto Alice, soy Edward —tendí mi mano.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, asentí—. Es un bonito nombre —se encogió de hombros.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos minutos. Alice era muy graciosa, y podría contarte un libro entero en tres minutos. De verdad que esta mujer no respiraba cuando hablaba, me hacia recordar a Jane en sus días parlanchines. Si las presentara se llevarían muy bien, estaba seguro.

— Debo volver al trabajo —dije limpiando mi boca.

— Yo veré si mi marido se desocupó —dijo tomando sus pertenencias.

— ¿Tu marido trabaja aquí? —pregunté.

— Si, es cardiólogo —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué eres tú?

— Pediatra —contesté rápidamente.

— ¡Oh, qué lindo! Me encantan los niños, yo soy maestra de infantes —sonrió con orgullo.

Nos entretuvimos charlando mientras caminábamos para el mismo lugar. Al llegar al consultorio del cardiólogo, ella tocó la puerta y esperó fuera.

— Un placer haberte conocido, Alice —comencé a despedirme.

— Lo mismo digo, Edward —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla—. Quizás nos veamos pronto.

— Es lo más probable —contesté sonriendo.

Iba a volver hacia mi consultorio, pero en ese momento la puerta del enigmático cardiólogo se abrió, haciendo que por fin lo conociera.

Definitivamente esta semana estaba llena de sorpresas y reencuentros.

Frente a mí se encontraba uno de las personas que pensé que no volvería a ver.

— ¿Edward? —me preguntó totalmente_ shockeado_. De seguro yo no estaba muy distinto a él.

— ¿Jasper? —pregunté sin poder creer en verlo de nuevo.

Alice alternó su vista desde Jasper hacia mí y viceversa—. ¿Se conocen?

Jasper ignoró la pregunta de su esposa y lo próximo que sentí fueron sus brazos envolverse en mis hombros. Salí de mi aturdimiento y devolví su abrazo palmeando su espalda alternadas veces.

— No puedo creer que seas tú —murmuró luego que nos separamos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pediatra en pasantía —respondí.

— ¿Eras tú? Toda la semana quise conocerte, pero nunca te lograba localizar.

— A mí me sucedió lo mismo, ni siquiera tu nombre me dijeron. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, me hubiera aparecido aquí hace rato.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

— Vine por unos tres meses, estoy trabajando aquí hace tres semanas, creo. No llevo la cuenta exacta.

— ¿Dónde trabajabas antes? —volvió a preguntar.

— Prácticamente hice mi vida en Londres —admití—. Luego que termine aquí, volveré a ese lugar.

— ¿Desde hace nueve años? — preguntó algo atónito.

— Nueve largos años —volví a responder tristemente.

— ¿Pueden decirme de donde se conocen ustedes? —nos interrumpió Alice poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarras. Sonreí, se veía muy chistosa.

— Él es Edward, amor. _Edward._ —Repitió mi nombre mientras asentía mirando a una sorprendida Alice.

Alice abrió los ojos y su boca se abrió, aunque la cerró rápidamente. Volvió a mirarme intensamente, una mueca de entendimiento curvó sus labios.

— Nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí, Jasper —me sentía un poco incómodo con la mirada de Alice en mí. Me miraba como si fuese un fantasma.

— Créeme que yo tampoco. Así que colegas, ¿eh? —me encogí de hombros—. Espera… ¿de dónde conoces a mi esposa?

Reí levemente—. Nos encontramos en la cafetería y almorzamos juntos. No había ningún lugar vacio —expliqué brevemente. Jasper asintió pasando un brazo por la cintura de Alice, quien tenía su vista perdida detrás de mí.

— Alice es así, no aguanta ni dos minutos sin hablar con nadie —reímos ambos. Pero Alice se mantenía seria, con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Luego, vi que le dio un codazo a Jasper, haciendo que éste clavara sus ojos también detrás de mí. ¿Qué sucedía?

Giré mi cuerpo para ver qué había detrás y me petrifiqué en mi sitio.

Allí, a tan solo unos pasos de mí estaba _ella_. Luciendo más hermosa de lo que mi mente recordaba.

Su largo cabello castaño caía en cascada por el costado su rostro, hasta mucho más abajo que sus hombros. Su rostro seguía igual de fino y angelical que antes, solo que ahora era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Los rastros de la adolescente que mi memoria tenía almacenada, se habían ido. Su altura sería tan pequeña como antes, de seguro, aun me llegaba por el pecho.

Pero fue un escaneo rápido, ya que casi no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Sumergiéndome en esos profundos orbes chocolates, una y otra vez.

Se fue acercando a nosotros. Aparté mis ojos de ella solo unos momentos, para mirar interrogativamente al hombre gigante que seguía sus pasos. Cuando ella se adelantaba, él también lo hacía. ¿Quién era ese _gorila_? El tipo medirá cerca de dos metros, toda su contextura era gigante, haciéndola ver aun más pequeña de lo que ya era.

— Isabella. Hoy es jueves. —Murmuró Jasper sin sentido, exasperado.

Pero yo no veía a nadie más que no fuese ella. Cada vez estaba más cerca. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Mojé mis labios con mi lengua para tratar de hablar, pero antes que lo hiciera ella me ganó.

— Isabella, mucho gusto. —Dijo con voz fría y sus ojos sin ninguna emoción, y extendió su pequeña mano hacia mí.

La miré confundido y enojado. ¿Iba a actuar como si ésta fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos? ¿Cómo si no nos conociéramos? Muy bien, a este juego se podía jugar de a dos.

— El gusto es mío, Isabella —dije tratando de mantener mi voz normal. Sentí una leve punzada en el pecho al volver a decir su nombre en voz alta—. Edward —me presenté estrechando su mano sintiendo la calidez de ella. Aunque no quise hacerlo, la solté inmediatamente—. Iré a terminar mi consulta, Alice, Jasper —le di un asentimiento a cada uno y no me molesté en volver a mirar a Bella. Aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo y, sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, no ayudaba en nada.

Huí de allí a grandes zancadas. Al pasar por al lado del _gorila_, elevé mi cuerpo para que mi altura pareciera más alta, y hacerle saber que no me intimidaba su presencia y su mirada en mí.

Prácticamente, luego de que estuve lejos de todos ellos, corrí hacia mi consultorio, refugiándome en mi trabajo para evitar pensar en Bella y en su fría actitud para conmigo.

¿_Qué esperabas? ¿Un abrazo y un beso de reencuentro?,_ me dije a mí mismo. De verdad estaba loco, por supuesto que no esperaba aquello. Si no tuvimos un beso de despedida, ¿Por qué tendríamos que haber tenido uno de bienvenida?

Apenas y pude concentrarme el resto del día. Cada vez que salía a llamar a un nuevo paciente, miraba a los alrededores en busca de un cabello castaño y unos ojos chocolates, pero… obviamente jamás los encontré.

Tenía ganas de golpearme a mí mismo por estar pendiente de ella. ¿No se supone que haríamos como si nos conociéramos?

¿Por qué no podía quitarla de mi cabeza y ya?

Esta vez, ni siquiera podía refugiarme en mi trabajo.

Cuando marcaron las siete de la tarde, por fin terminaba de atender al último paciente del día. Hoy si que había sido un día muy agotador.

— Muy bien señora Evans, el jarabe se lo dará cada ocho horas y mucho líquido, hay que mantenerlo bien hidratado —le pasé la receta—. Si llega a levantar fiebre, suministre ibuprofeno, si no levanta temperatura no es necesario.

— Muchas gracias, doctor Cullen —agradeció la mamá del niño.

— Muy bien Thomas, espero que te mejores —acaricié sus cabellos.

— Gracias _doc_, y por la paleta también —sonrió sin quitar la paleta de su pequeña boca.

Salieron del consultorio, y yo me quedé organizando mis cosas para volver a casa. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró.

_¿Sería…? _

— Adelante —dije ansioso.

— Día duro, ¿ah?

— Garrett —dije con decepción. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que no sería _ella_.—¿Qué te sucede, hermano? —Garrett me conocía muy bien.

— ¿Podemos ir a tomar unos tragos hoy? De verdad, necesito despejarme.

— Por supuesto —contestó—. Podemos irnos ahora, ya terminé mi turno y le diré a Kate que se vuelva al departamento con el auto.

Sin decir una palabra más, salimos del consultorio y nos dispusimos a irnos —una vez que Garrett avisó a su prometida de nuestros planes—. Necesitaba una charla con mi mejor amigo, él era el único que me entendería.

Paré el auto justo al frente del bar al que habíamos ido hace unos días atrás —"Mirada"—. Estaba más concurrido de lo que creí, al parecer todos habían salido de las oficinas y decidieron tomar unas copas antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —dijo una chica mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Garrett miró mi gesto de asco y se echó a reír. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Yo quiero una cerveza bien fría, ¿tú? —me miró.

— Un whisky doble —pedí sin mirar a la chica, manteniendo mi vista perdida en la madera de la mesa.

— ¡Uy! —exclamó Garrett sorprendido por mi pedido de una bebida fuerte, una vez que la chica se fue—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— Hoy fue un día de mierda, Garrett —me acaricié mis sienes.

De verdad lo había sido, desde que _ella_ volvió a aparecer en mi vida —solo hace tres días atrás—, mi vida se había puesto patas para arriba. Estaba todo el maldito día perdido, ni siquiera podía concentrarme en mi trabajo, eso era lo que realmente más odiaba. En mi trabajo como doctor era sumamente importante la concentración, trabajaba con niños ¡por Dios!, no podía tener el _privilegio_ —nótese el sarcasmo—, de pensar en ojos chocolates todo el maldito día. Había tardado años y años queriendo sacarla de mi cabeza —aunque aún dudo si pude lograrlo—, y… ahora se aparecía como si nada, tratándome fríamente y para colmo, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos.

¿Qué mierda se supone que debía hacer?

_Salir huyendo a Londres no era una opción… aunque una vez ya me había funcionado. _

— ¿Me estás oyendo? —Garrett pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro, golpeándome levemente—. Tu bebida está esperándote hace cinco minutos. Te perdiste, ¿Dónde estabas?

— Solo desearía estar en Londres —dije tomando mi whisky y bebiéndolo casi de golpe.

— No tan deprisa, no quiero lidiar con un ebrio después —reclamó mi mejor amigo, apartando un poco el vaso de mí—. ¿Me dirás que sucede?

— La vida me sigue sorprendiendo —suspiré y Garrett me miró confundido—. La volví a ver, y no solo una vez, fueron dos veces en menos de una semana. ¿Cómo lo llamas a eso?

Yo, había decidido nombrarlo como: "conspiración en contra de Edward". Perfecto para la ocasión, ¿o no?

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿A quién viste?

— A _ella_ —terminé de beber mi bebida.

Garrett se quedó unos momentos en silencio tratando de descifrar mi mensaje oculto. Hasta que clavó sus ojos azules en mí y palmeó mi hombro en señal de entendimiento.

— ¿Es por _ella _que te fuiste a Londres? —solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza—. Escucha Edward, entiendo que sea difícil. Supongo que su… —buscó una palabra—… aparición, te trajo muchos recuerdos que quizás tenías guardado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —volví asentir—. Pero no puedes seguir huyendo de tu pasado, hermano. No ganarás nada si lo sigues haciendo. Tienes que darle un punto final, pasar página y aeguir para adelante, no te estanques.

_Decirlo era fácil… Pero ¿hacerlo? Eso ya era otra historia. _

— Yo no fui el único que huyó —reproché.

— ¿Me contarás toda la historia? —inquirió.

— Es una historia larga, Garrett. Hoy no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo —golpeé mi frente—. Odio estar así, estoy hecho un lío.

— ¿Te ha molestado volver a verla?

— No ha sido eso —revolví mis cabellos—. En mi cabeza, siempre pensé en la posibilidad de volver a encontrarla. Pero ya sabes… "la realidad supera la ficción", aunque esta vez sería más acorde: "la realidad supera las expectativas". No fue el hecho de verla en sí lo que me molestó, sino… el cómo me trató.

Mi amigo enarcó una ceja, de seguro lo estaba confundiendo aún más—. ¿Cómo te trató?

— Como si nunca antes hubiese existido, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Ni siquiera dijo mi nombre.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

— ¡Qué sé yo Garrett! —exclamé subiendo el tono de voz—, no leo mentes como para saberlo.

Su voz y ojos fríos en mí aún persistían en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce y tierna Bella?

— Si que estás afectado —murmuró Garrett—. Jamás te había visto así. No sé qué decirte hermano, por primera vez, me dejas sin palabras.

— Yo solo sé, que no quiero volver a verla —dije con pesar, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho—. Pude vivir sin ella nueve largos y agónicos años, no voy a dejar que me estanque. Mi vida continúa, tengo que mirar para adelante.

— Así se habla, Edward. Y si llegas a verla de nuevo, haz como ella, actúa como si nunca hubiese existido.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría dejar a un costado todo lo que habíamos vivido?

De nuevo el recuerdo de su voz fría empleada conmigo me golpeó. Y la respuesta vino sola: si, si podría hacerlo.

Pero… si hacía eso, ¿no sería una forma tácita de huir sin viajar kilómetros lejos de ella?

¡Dios! Realmente estaba mal, muy mal.

Necesitaba otro whisky.

— Oh, no ¡ni lo pienses! Mañana debes trabajar, y un whisky doble es una bebida muy fuerte. No dejaré que tomes otro —reprochó Garrett. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa.

— Receteáme, bórrame el cerebro, quiero olvidar que existe —murmuré golpeando la mesa.

¡Genial! Ahora me vería como alguien patético. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…? ¡Arg! Ni siquiera se me ocurría una palabra.

— Ya cálmate, Edward —Garrett palmeó mi hombro—. Quizás lo mejor sería que la encuentres y hables con ella.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

— No me mires así —se defendió—. ¿Qué mejor manera de cerrar el pasado, _justamente _con tu pasado?

_¿Ah? _

— Bueno, está bien. Quizás no me expresé bien —agregó—. Solo digo, que la mejor manera de seguir adelante es… enfrentándote a ella. Hablen, aclaren las cosas y ya después se verá lo que sigue. Mira cómo estás, ni en las últimas materias de la universidad te vi tan contrariado.

— Entonces… —comencé procesando sus palabras—. ¿Dices que lo mejor es hablar con ella?

Se encogió de hombros—. Yo haría eso. Necesitas aclararte, y ¿Qué mejor persona que ella para hacerlo?

— Creo que tienes razón —me sentía un poco mejor—. Hablaré con Jasper —murmuré más para mí.

— ¿Jasper? —preguntó confundido mi amigo—. ¿Quién carajos es Jasper?

— El cardiólogo del hospital —contesté simplemente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el cardiólogo con esto?

Me golpeé mentalmente, él no conocía el parentesco entre el cardiólogo y ella.

— Es su hermano —contesté rápidamente.

— Espera, espera, espera —levantó la palma de su mano—. Hace tres semanas vuelves a Seattle después de nueve años. En menos de una semana ves a la persona con quien sucedió no-sé-qué-cosa, no solo una, sino dos veces. Ahora resulta que su hermano es el cardiólogo del mismo hospital en el que trabajas. ¿Qué clase de conspiración es ésta? Ahora solo falta que me digas que su hermano está casado y que su mujer es la mejor amiga de ella.

— Técnicamente Jasper está casado, pero desconozco si Alice y Bella son mejores amigas —respondí.

— ¿Alice? ¿Bella? —hice una mueca justo en la mención de la segunda pregunta—. ¿Bella? ¿Así se llama?

— Si —solo dije.

— Al menos ahora sé su nombre —murmuró Garrett.

Nos quedamos los dos callados, sin saber que decir.

¿Sería lo más conveniente buscarla y hablar con ella? ¿Podríamos aclarar todo lo que sucedió sin morir en el intento? Pero lo más importante, ¿estaba preparado para volver a resurgir todo mi pasado?

Traté de luchar contra eso todos estos años, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvía a estar todo en frente de mis narices —aunque solo era una parte—.

En algún momento de mi vida tenía que hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo para poder vivir. Tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar.

Miré mi reloj y ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, ¿tanto tiempo habíamos estado hablando? Miré a Garrett y se veía confundido, como si estuviese en otra dimensión.

Él era una persona indispensable en mi vida, junto a mi familia. Era el único que entendía mis silencios e inseguridades. Pero hoy me sentía culpable. Él era mi mayor confidente —quizás hasta un poco más que la propia Jane—, pero jamás me había atrevido a contarle mi verdadera historia con Bella. Pero no porque no confiara en él, por supuesto que no, es más… confiaba ciegamente, pero hablar de esos temas me ponían realmente mal. Cada vez que intentaba contárselo, sentía un agujero negro en el pecho que crecía y crecía, y al final, terminaba acobardándome y guardando toda esa pena para mí.

— Gracias Garrett —dije sinceramente luego de unos minutos.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, hermano. —Contestó—. Solo espero que toda esta situación pase, no me gusta verte mal.

— Yo espero lo mismo —agregué cabizbajo—. Se hizo tarde, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

— Si, andando —contestó.

Llamamos a la mesera y pedimos la cuenta. Una vez que estuvo saldada nos levantamos y nos aproximamos a la salida. Pero antes que pudiéramos hacerlo, fuimos testigos de una fuerte pelea.

— ¡No vas a decirme como hacer mi puto trabajo! —exclamó la voz gruesa de un hombre, completamente gigante—. ¿Quién te has creído? Yo soy el jefe, yo doy las instrucciones.

— ¡Tu estrategia no es la mejor, idiota! —exclamó a los gritos el que le hacía frente, empujando su silla hacia atrás cuando se levantó. Ese hombre tenía agallas, el otro prácticamente le llevaba el doble de diferencia física—. ¡Vamos a perder el caso y todo será tu culpa!

Garrett me codeó—. Esto terminará en trompadas, yo sé lo que te digo.

El hombre gigante se levantó revoleando su silla también y se aproximó al otro más bajo y apoyó su frente en la de él, agachándose unos, en realidad, muchísimos centímetros para encararlo.

— No vuelvas a llamarme idiota —siseó entre dientes. El bar estaba en un profundo silencio siguiendo atentamente la discusión—. Recuerda que con solo mover un dedo puedo despedirte y asegurarme que en tu puta y horrible vida jamás vuelvas a trabajar.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —contraatacó el otro.

_Mala respuesta amigo. _

El _gigantón _lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Llevé mi mirada alrededor del bar para ver si alguien intentaba separarlos, pero todos estaban en sus lugares, expectantes de lo que se aproximaba.

Los hombres que ocupaban la misma mesa que ellos, los miraban divertidos. ¿Qué tenía de divertido todo esto? Si alguien no hacía algo rápido, alguno podría salir realmente lastimado.

— Tú sabes que yo no amenazo, solo actúo. —Contestó—. Si no quieres que te baje todos los dientes, vete de aquí ¡ya! —sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños.

Lo que sucedió después nadie se lo esperaba —o quizás sí, pero invirtiendo roles—. El hombre de contextura normal, elevó su puño y lo estrelló justo en la nariz del grandulón. Haciendo que éste, rápidamente lo soltara y retrocediera unos pasos.

— Hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo —dijo frotando su mano—. ¿Qué pasa mariquita, te crees con mucho poder en la oficina? No eres nadie, solo eres un pobre idiota que se cree la gran cosa —agregó manteniendo su vista fija en él.

El gigantón salió de su transe y se tiró —literalmente—, hacia el otro hombre golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago. Comenzaron a pegarse con innumerables trompadas.

Las personas del bar se levantaron asustadas y muchas mujeres gritaban histéricamente, pero nadie hacia nada.

Volví a mirar la batalla y me horroricé. ¡Se estaban matando!

— Garrett tenemos que hacer algo —le dije a mi amigo.

— No pretenderás que nos metamos en el medio y recibamos trompadas gratis, ¿no?

— Se están matando, no podemos dejar que suceda —dije sin apartar la mirada de los hombres que se repartían golpes—. Es nuestro deber.

Garrett me miró como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y luego suspiró derrotado.

— Definitivamente estoy loco por seguirte. Hagámoslo antes que de que me arrepienta —dijo tirando de mi brazo.

Nos acercamos hasta el _ring de boxeo_ improvisado. Varias personas rodeaban a los hombres como una especie de ronda, gritando y aplaudiendo cuando recibían golpes certeros. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Disfrutaban viendo a dos personas matarse entre ellos?

— ¿Ustedes vienen con ellos? —le pregunté a un hombre de traje que miraba distraídamente su celular.

Quitó sus ojos del aparato y me miró burlonamente.

— Si, ¿Por qué? —dijo arrogantemente.

— ¿Dejaras que se maten? —pregunté.

— No te preocupes no se harán daño. Les viene bien un poco de escarmiento —cerré mis puños fuertemente.

Un hombre sentado en la misma mesa nos vio a Garrett y a mí y rápidamente se nos acercó.

— No podemos dejar que esto continúe —dijo. Al fin alguien con un poco de cerebro—. Se están matando, ¿me ayudan a separarlos?

Garrett y yo asentimos al unísono y el único hombre preocupado llamó a otro quien rápidamente se acercó a nosotros.

— Nosotros dos tomaremos al más bajo, ustedes se encargan del otro —dijo uno mirando a los hombres que todavía seguían pegándose.

— Claro, el más grande para nosotros. Que buenos son —contestó Garrett irónicamente.

— ¡Dios! ¡Sus rostros están desfigurados! —exclamó el segundo hombre sin hacer caso al comentario de Garrett.

Nos miramos entre los cuatro y nos acercamos hacia los _boxeadores._

¿Por qué nadie llamaba a la policía? ¿Dónde estaban los dueños del lugar? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada?

Entre el lío de golpes, patadas y maldiciones, los hombres y nosotros logramos colocarnos en el medio de la pelea, milagrosamente nadie recibió ningún golpe —a lo que yo pude ver—, pudimos evitar los _golpes voladores_ que pasaron muy cerca de nosotros. Aprovechamos ese momento con Garrett y nos colocamos uno a cada lado del _gigantón_ haciendo mucha fuerza para intentar calmarlo y que no se fuera arriba del tipo —ahora todo deformado—, para que lo volviera a atacar.

Logramos separarlos, pero el hombre más chico —físicamente hablando—, se les escapó a los otros dos y no vi venir su puño. Se estrelló directamente en mi labio inferior, haciéndome gritar por el dolor, pero mantuve mi compostura para no soltar al grandote. Un líquido caliente se derramó de mi boca, haciendo que mi labio comensace a latir dolorosamente. Garrett me miró preocupado, solo negué con la cabeza, tratando de hacerle entender que estaba bien, aunque eso fuese una mentira.

¡Mierda, mi boca dolía como los mil demonios!

Los otros pudieron volver a agarrar al hombre, no sin antes recibir una trompada cada uno —al menos no fui el único—. Y solo después de todo eso: ¡Al fin! Logramos separarlos.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —exclamó el otro hombre forcejeando.

— ¡Que te vea otra vez malnacido, no vivirás para contarlo! —respondió el gigantón que teníamos en nuestro poder, luchando para que lo soltáramos.

— Será mejor que se los lleven de acá. No queremos más líos —dijo un hombre viejo entrando en la escena.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿no deberían haber sido ellos los que separaran a éstos de la pelea?

— No hay nada más que ver señores. Vuelvan a sus lugares —dijo otra vez el hombre—. Si no hubiera sido usted señor, tenga por seguro que estaría la policía aquí en estos momentos —agregó mirando al hombre que teníamos fuertemente agarrado—. Llévenselo —nos ordenó.

— Saquémoslo de aquí, Garrett —le dije a mi amigo y prácticamente lo llevamos a la rastra hasta afuera del local.

Cuando estuvimos fuera, el frío viento de la noche se coló en mi rostro. Volví a sentir dolor en mi boca, pero lo dejé pasar.

— Debería volver y matarlo, ¿Por qué no dejaron que acabara con él? —dijo el grandote zafándose de nuestro agarre, pero trastabillándose en el intento.

— ¿Planeas pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión? —le preguntó Garrett cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre rió sin diversión—. Eso jamás pasará —aseguró con la voz ronca.

Me refregué el labio y miré mis dedos. Genial, todavía sangraba. De seguro mañana tendría la boca tan hinchada que no me entrará en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mi amigo revisando mi herida, como buen doctor que era. Gemí de dolor por su toque—. ¡Dios, Edward! ¡Mira como te dejaron!

— Lo lamento —dijo el hombre detrás de nosotros con la vista perdida.

Puse mi atención en él y se veía realmente…_ mal_.

Su camisa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre y mal puesta. Su rostro… ¡Dios! Estaba totalmente lastimado y comenzaba a hincharse.

Miré a Garrett y él tenía un pequeño golpe en su mejilla ¿Cuándo lo habían golpeado?

— No me mires así, tú estás peor que yo —volvió a mirarme horrorizado.

Fruncí el ceño y sentí una molestia. Llevé mis manos hacia mi ceja derecha y toqué sangre, ¿Cuándo me habían golpeado allí?

— Ese tipo es un idiota —dijo el grandote sentado en el cordón de la calle—. Definitivamente es un idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearle a su jefe?

Algo en su voz no andaba bien.

— Está ebrio, Edward —dijo Garrett rodando los ojos—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, demasiadas aventuras por un día.

Se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino al coche. Fruncí el ceño al entender sus intenciones, la ceja volvió a dolerme.

— No podemos dejarlo aquí —dije sintiendo mi labio arder al modular las palabras.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Mira como nos dejaron por meter las narices en donde no nos incumbía —dijo casi gritando.

— Garrett, ¿Qué pasa si lo dejamos aquí, agarra su coche o lo que sea, y se accidenta?

— No, no —chasqueó la lengua—. No vengas a hacerme la psicológica. Ya lo ayudamos, lo separamos de una estúpida pelea y ambos nos quedamos con secuelas —dijo señalando sus lastimaduras—. Quiero regresar a casa y bañarme, así que por favor…

— Es nuestro deber como… —comencé mirando al gigantón que ahora hablaba solo, realmente estaba muy mal.

— No me vengas con la ética profesional ahora, Edward —contestó Garrett enojado—. Pídele un taxi, que se lo lleve ¡que se yo!

— Yo tengo coche —dijo el hombre—. Hoy coche _muuuuy_ bonito. Puedo manejarlo, yo siempre puedo manejar todo, menos a mi mujer. ¡Dios! Que mujer tan exasperante.

— Nadie puede manejar a las mujeres, amigo —le contestó Garrett y ambos rieron.

— Iré a recoger mi coche, es ese de allí —señaló un auto negro—. Gracias por ayudarme, amigos —se levantó como pudo, pero dio dos pasos y casi se cayó.

— ¿Entiendes que si dejamos que se vaya en ese estado detrás del volante, podrá provocar algún accidente? —le dije a Garrett.

Mi amigo me gruñó—. Realmente eres… ¡Arg! —Se despeinó los cabellos—. Muy bien samaritano, yo manejo tu coche, tú llévate al gigante, yo te sigo. Menos mal que no quería lidiar con borrachos —rezongó mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Gracias —le dije tirando las llaves de mí auto. Me acerqué al hombre. Prácticamente me llevaba dos cabezas de altura—. Ven, te ayudaré —coloqué uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y traté de estabilizarlo pasando un brazo por su espalda.

— Eres muy bueno, de verdad. Te lo agradezco —dijo con voz ronca—. Me duele todo —rió atajándose el estómago.

— ¿Cuál es tu coche?

Señaló un hermosísimo y auténtico _Koenigsegg__CCX_. Silbé por lo bajo ¡debía costar una fortuna! Y hoy lo iba a manejar. Sonreí como niño frente a un dulce.

Una vez que llegamos al lujoso auto, quité las trabas con el pequeño control y ayudé al hombre sin nombre a subirse. Comenzaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta creí haber escuchado nombrar algunos dibujos animados y cosas sin sentido.

Me subí al asiento del conductor y volví a sonreír, sintiendo el dolor en mi boca. Tendría que revisar mis heridas al llegar a casa.

— ¿Dónde vives? —le pregunté al hombre que ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Me dijo rápidamente las calles y lo miré sorprendido. Vivía en uno de los edificios más caros y exclusivos de todo Seattle. Este hombre estaba forrado en dinero. Digo… no cualquiera tenia esta máquina como auto y vivía en esa clase de edificios.

— ¿Sabes? Yo no sé si haría todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. No me conoces de nada —murmuró.

— No iba a dejar que dos personas casi se mataran estando yo presente —contesté acelerando el motor, llenándome del suave ronroneo del coche. ¡Qué bien se sentía!

— No me dijiste tu nombre —agregó luego de unos minutos.

— Edward —dije frenando en un semáforo. Llevé mi vista al espejo retrovisor y Garrett nos venía siguiendo en el auto de mi hermana, muy pegado a nosotros.

— Soy Emmett McCarty —respondió tomándose su costado. Lo miré de soslayo, su nombre me sonaba de algún sitio, pero… ¿de dónde?

Nos sumergimos en un silencio, paseando por las calles iluminadas. No había tanto tráfico, pero tampoco estaba todo desierto. Aparqué en el estacionamiento subterráneo indicado por Emmett, hasta que finalmente detuve el motor del auto. Garrett me esperaba en la puerta del edificio, ya que no se permitía la entrada de coches ajenos a los residentes del lujoso y caro edificio.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta arriba? No puedo ni moverme y todo se me da vueltas.

Dudé unos segundos, pero finalmente asentí. Si me permitía lo revisaría para asegurarme que sus golpes no fuesen muy severos.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Garrett avisándole que tardaría un poco más, él contestó que me esperaría, pero hasta por mensajes podía ver que seguía enojado y de mal humor.

— Señor McCarty —saludó el guardia del edificio.

Pensé que iba a responder el saludo, pero solamente pasó de largo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Supongo que la ingesta de alcohol no era buena amiga de la educación.

Subimos al ascensor y marcó el código de su piso.

Vivía en el _penthouse_, debía suponerlo.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora me esperará una fuerte discusión con mi mujer. Todo el tiempo es lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo estamos juntos, pero jamás podemos llevarnos bien, yo trato de darle siempre lo mejor. La tengo como si fuese una reina, pero ella nunca está conforme. Ya no se como manejar esta situación.

_Etapa de la borrachera melancólica: activada. _

Ya había pasado la violenta, la amigable y ahora venia la melancólica.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos al pequeño umbral de la entrada. Trató abrir la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito en embocar la llave con la cerradura. Se la quité de sus manos y terminé abriendo la puerta, dejando que pasara él primero.

— ¡Muñeca ya estoy en casa! ¡Vengo con un amigo! —exclamó apenas entramos.

Las luces iluminaban tenuemente la gran sala, además de las luces nocturnas de la cuidad que entraban por el gran ventanal. Prácticamente solo la sala, mediría lo que mide mi departamento en Londres entero. Miré asombrado a mí alrededor, todo rodeado de lujos y cosas excesivamente caras. ¿Qué se sentiría vivir en una casa así?

— Muñeca, ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a decir Emmett con voz distorsionada. Mañana le esperaría una fuerte resaca.

Se escuchó una puerta a lo lejos cerrarse y rápidamente la sombra de una mujer aproximándose se hizo notar.

— ¿En donde más voy a estar? Como si fuera que cuento con la posibilidad de salir cuando se me dé la gana —contestó la mujer con voz sarcástica apareciendo junto a nosotros dos.

Esa voz… yo conocía perfectamente esa voz.

La mujer finalmente estuvo delante de nosotros y el aire se me atascó en la garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa de verme allí.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que justamente _ella_ tuviera algo que ver con el hombre al que había ayudado?

Definitivamente «La conspiración en contra Edward», ya me estaba asustando.

— Edward, te presento a _mi_ hermosa _esposa_ Isabella —presentó Emmett yéndose como pudo a su lado para envolver sus grandes brazos en la estrecha cintura de ella.

¿Acaso dijo _esposa_? Llevé mi mirada hacia su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y, efectivamente, un anillo dorado lo rodeaba. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la dirección de mis ojos trató de ocultar su mano, pero ya era tarde; ya había visto la _prueba_.

— Un gusto en conocerla, _señora McCarty._ —Dije en un murmullo con la voz rota mirándola fijamente a sus tristes ojos chocolate, sintiendo como el agujero en mi pecho se hacía más grande y doloroso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Suenan sonidos de tambores* (?) jajajajaaja

Al fin "el esposo" ya tiene nombre y apellido, ¿se lo esperaban? Algunos dieron en la tacla y lo adivinaron, veremos que tal marcha el papel de Emmett que será distinto al que conocemos :)

Infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo para con la historia; sus alertas, favoritos y review's son mi fuente de inspiración.

También agradezco a mi linda beta que hace posible que la lectura sea más fluida y no presente errores, gracias Amelia :)

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré.

¡Hasta la próxima semana! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin.**


	8. Poder de decisión

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**********Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Poder de decisión**

"_En cualquier momento de decisión lo mejor es hacer lo correcto, luego lo incorrecto, y lo peor es no hacer nada"._

Theodore Roosevelt

**BPOV**

Caminé una y otra vez por el consultorio de mi hermano.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me estás exasperando —dijo Jasper jalándose los cabellos.

Todavía podía ver sus ojos y facciones enojadas conmigo. Sus ojos estaban tristes, no tenían el mismo brillo que recordaba y su voz… seguía siendo igual de aterciopelada que siempre.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajaba contigo? —Pregunté enojada a Jasper—. ¿Y tú también, Alice? Creo que tenía derecho en saberlo —revolví mi cabello.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie—. Nosotros no sabíamos nada hasta solo un par de minutos. También fue una sorpresa para nosotros —notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras.

¿Qué posibilidades había de volver a encontrarnos? Al parecer, mas de las que sospechaba.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Volver a verlo, me había traído millones de sensaciones y sentimientos que creía guardados y archivados en un rincón de mí mente.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella? —me preguntó Alice. Negué con la cabeza y me dejé caer en el frío suelo del consultorio.

Rápidamente Alice y Jasper se agacharon conmigo y me abrazaron, brindándome fuerza para no caer. Sentía mis ojos húmedos, pero no me iba a permitir llorar en frente de ellos, no me dejaría ver vulnerable.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije apartándome de ellos y levantándome.

—No tienes que mentirnos, no a nosotros, bonita —murmuró Jasper mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Levanté mi vista hasta sus ojos verdes azulados y me arrojé a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente con mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Escuché como la puerta se abría y luego volvía a cerrarse. Alice nos estaba dando privacidad, y le agradecía por ello.

—Tranquila, bonita. Todo estará bien. —Me decía una y otra vez repartiendo besos en mi sien y cabellos.

Seguí luchando contra las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, no otra vez.

¿Por qué tenía que afectarme tanto? ¿Por qué no podía actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado nada? ¿Por qué sentía que todas las barreras que fui creando se vendrían abajo en algunos momentos? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme más débil de lo que ya era?

¡Dios! Estaba mal, estaba muy mal.

Me sentía como un bosque oscuro totalmente perdida. En donde no había caminos para escoger y salir de allí sana y salva. Justo como en mi pesadilla.

¿Debería buscarlo y hablar con él, o tratar de colocarlo una vez más en lo más lejano de mi mente? ¿Debería seguir huyendo de todo lo relacionado con él?

—Trata de calmarte, Isabella. —Frotó mis hombros—. ¡Dios! ¡Estas temblando!

Hasta que lo nombró no me di cuenta que mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, hasta podía sentir como el sudor frío recorría mi piel.

_Tenía miedo, estaba muerta de miedo por no saber lo que vendría ahora._

Cuando por fin pude tranquilizarme un poco, volví a mirar a mi hermano. Él me observaba con una mueca de preocupación y algo de pena y dolor por mí.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —pregunté en un murmullo con voz estrangulada.

—No lo sé, bonita —acarició mi mejilla—. Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—¿Por qué otra vez, Jazz?

—Porque el destino no deja todas las cartas sin jugar, _Bella._ —Suspiró—. Nosotros sabemos que las cosas no fueron muy… _convencionales_. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es buscarlo y hablar con él. Aclarar todo, se lo debes y él te lo debe a ti —agregó suavemente.

—No creo estar preparada para ello, Jazz. Esto es muy difícil para mí y no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto más vas a prolongar esta situación? —preguntó—. Desde hace nueve años estás rota, triste y apagada. Ya no puedes seguir con la vida que llevas, bonita. Piensa en ti; piensa que será tu oportunidad para dejar atrás esos fantasmas que te persiguen.

Me separé de mi hermano y me senté en una de las sillas más cercanas.

Quizás Jasper tenía razón y el hecho de que él volviera a regresar a mi vida, era una puerta entreabierta para poder cambiar mí presente e indirectamente mi futuro.

¿Estaba preparada para volver a resurgir todo lo que quise olvidar en este tiempo? Yo no me sentía lista, no estaba preparada y eso lo sabía. Pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo, prácticamente eso era lo que vivía haciendo: huir de mis problemas, dejando que se aprovecharan de mi debilidad para atraparme.

Suspiré una vez más, pero esta vez estaba segura de dos cosas: lo buscaría y hablaría con él. Necesitaba cerrar esa etapa dolorosa de mi vida, y solo él podía ayudarme. Pero, la cuestión era cuándo lo haría, en estos momentos no podía ponerlo en riesgo, si alguien se enterara de su reaparición estaría en problemas… o eso creía yo.

Era mejor mantenerlo lejos de los Swan, por las dudas.

—Sé lo que haré, Jazz. —Dije luego de asegurar mis pensamientos—. Pero aún no sé cuándo ni cómo.

—Sabes que te apoyaré en todo, ¿no? —asentí—. Cuando te sientas capaz, haz lo que te parezca. Sé que cualquiera sea tu decisión, será la correcta.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que fui consciente del horario.

—Será mejor que me vaya, ya voy retrasada —tomé mi cartera y me puse de pie—. Hasta el jueves, Jazz.

—Nos vemos, hermana —me abrazó ligeramente—. Todo pasa por algo, tenlo en cuenta.

Me volví hacia la puerta y salí del consultorio, despidiéndome con la mano de Alice, quien esperaba sentada en la sala de espera, solo me sonrió de vuelta, pero sus ojos no pudieron disimular la pena que sentía por mí. Ya estaba acostumbrada que las personas me mirasen así. Solo era ese sentimiento lo que podía despertar de los demás: la pena y la lástima.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer en contra de eso?

Yo misma me lo había buscado. Yo misma busqué que mi vida se convirtiera en algo miserable.

¿Por qué hice todo eso?

La respuesta era fácil: me lo merecía porque era una _asesina_.

—¿Se encuentra bien señora? —preguntó Tyler una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

—Bien —contesté simplemente y mis pies tomaron camino hacia el elevador.

«Bien» una palabra simple, pero llenas de distintos significados; por supuesto que no estaba bien.

Aunque intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos y no ser expresiva con las personas a mí alrededor, por dentro estaba rota, confusa y vacía.

Era una persona después de todo, aunque muchas veces pensaran en mí como en un robot autómata que hacía todo lo que los demás querían.

**.**

**.**

—Entonces le dije… —suspiró—. ¿De verdad pretendes que tenga algo contigo? Mírate, no eres nadie, ni siquiera puedes invitarme a un _McDonald's._ —Hice una mueca—. Fui malvada, lo sé. Pero hubiera sido peor si le daba falsas esperanzas, ¿no crees?

Revolví mi taza de té tratando de que alguna respuesta viniera a mi mente.

—No lo sé, Rose. —Contesté—. Tampoco se me ocurre que hubiera dicho yo en tu lugar.

—Son unos chiquillos para mí. A mí me gustan, bien hombres, con poder, seguridad. No como los simplones que me rodean, pienso todo el tiempo que irán a resguardarse a las faldas de sus mamis —rió.

Elevé mi vista a ella y traté de suavizar mi rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Siempre había actuado así? O, ¿solo hoy le estaba prestando más atención a las pavadas que decía?

Rosalie carraspeó—. ¿Te sientes bien? Hoy estás más callada de lo normal.

—No me sucede nada —mentí—. Solo estoy algo distraída, es todo.

—Supongo que debe ser por el tema del viaje. — ¿Percibí algo de envidia en su voz?—. ¿Se van el lunes?

—Ajá —solo me limité a responder bebiendo distraídamente mi té.

—No pareces muy emocionada. Yo estaría brincando en la silla. New York es una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo. ¿Sabes todo lo que te puedes comprar allí?

Comenzó a enumerar distintas tiendas importantes pero yo dejé de escucharla.

Desde que volví del hospital, mi cabeza trabajaba mucho más de lo normal.

Volver a verlo y escuchar nuevamente su voz, había sido completamente _shockeante_ e inesperado. Todavía estaba asimilando los hechos de este día, o de la semana, mejor dicho. Sabía que tenía que buscarlo e intentar hablar con él, pero la situación no era fácil; no cuando yo era presa en mi propia casa.

Como si lo hiciera a propósito, Tyler estaba todavía más pendiente de mí, poniéndome más histérica que de costumbre. No tenía un puto minuto para mí sola, me hacía sentir ahogada —aunque eso no era algo nuevo—.

Por otra parte, el viaje a New York solo estaba a unos cuatro días. La próxima semana ya estaría allí instalada y vaya uno a saber cuándo regresaría, si es que cabía alguna posibilidad de volver. Eso, me tenía aún más colérica.

Para colmo, Charlie estaba encantadísimo con el viaje. Por supuesto, yo también lo estaría si mi cliente me pagara una fortuna para restablecer su reputación de político serio e íntegro. Si se ganaba este caso, el buffet de mi padre se ganaría unos puntos excesivamente importantes. Todo el país se enteraría que uno de los casos más conocidos y comentados lo había ganado un abogado de la firma Swan. El mundo es tan efímero y superficial, que ellos lo tomarían a su favor. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de ellos?

Cada vez que pensaba en la cercanía del viaje mis pelos se ponían de punta. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitar cancelar este viaje, la última palabra ya estaba dicha.

_«__Claro que está en ti el poder de decidir. Isabella, por tú bien, no dejes que te obligue a irte también. ¿Cuánto más vas a permitir que te haga?__»_

De tanto que repetí las palabras de Tanya en mi cabeza, ya me las sabía de memoria. Ella se equivocaba, desde muchos años atrás yo dejé de decidir por mí, ya el poder de decisión no era un asunto que me concernía.

Mi vida estaba patas para arriba, incluso peor de lo que estaba antes.

—¿Me escuchaste?

Pestañeé varias veces y me focalicé en el rostro de Rosalie. Me miraba con una ceja alzada y una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Qué me decías?

—Será mejor que me vaya, hoy no es uno de tus mejores días —quise celebrar pero me mantuve serena—. Espero que tengan un buen viaje y, si nos volvemos a ver, quiero algún regalo costoso para mí —intentó bromear, pero supe que lo decía muy en serio.

La despedí y la acompañé hasta la puerta. Tyler fue el encargado de escoltarla hasta los elevadores.

Miré sin mirar al ventanal y fui directo a mi habitación. Llegué a la mesa de noche y estiré mi mano izquierda para sacarme el maldito anillo. Me fijé en mi dedo —ahora vacío—, y me alegré al no encontrar una marca muy notoria. Mi plan estaba funcionando.

Me dejé caer sentada en la gran cama y los pensamientos vinieron a mí instantáneamente.

Mi viaje estaba solo a la vuelta de la esquina. No había posibilidad de postergarlo ni de cancelarlo. Mucho menos en decir «no», por primera vez en nueve años. Si me iba —eso era lo más seguro—, mis posibilidades de hablar con Edward eran casi nulas, casi.

¿Tendría la valentía de hablar con él, luego de todos estos años? ¿Podría mirarlo a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle perdón si, además que no lo merecía, yo le había causado mucho daño a él?

Suspiré pesadamente y sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero nadie podría entenderme. Mucho menos cuando sus miradas de lástima me descolocaban.

_Toc, toc. _

Levanté mi cabeza, al escuchar los golpeteos en la puerta.

—Adelante —dije aclarándome la voz. Convencida que sería Bree la que estaba detrás, seguramente había salido más temprano de la facultad.

—Permiso hija. —Dijo una voz varonil, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

Rápidamente me levanté y erguí mi postura. Charlie estaba solo a escasos pasos de mí. ¿Qué querría?

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con voz suave.

—No, no estaba haciendo nada —_como siempre_, quise agregar pero me callé—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hace rato no te veía y quise visitar a mi única hija. ¿Está eso mal? —frunció los labios.

Me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que no. —Contesté—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala?

—Tú eres la dueña de casa —medio sonrió.

Me lo quedé mirando con una ceja alzada, quise reírme en su cara, pero yo no me reía y mucho menos delante de Charlie. ¿Yo dueña de algo? Que chiste más bizarro.

Pasé por su lado, y él rápidamente me siguió hasta la sala.

—Iré a preparar algo, ¿te apetece café?

—¿Dónde está la muchacha del servicio? —preguntó confuso.

No le diría que Bree había empezado la universidad. Por supuesto que no.

—No se sentía bien y dejé que volviera a su hogar a descansar.

—¿Se lo dijiste a…?

Lo corté—. Solo es por hoy, no entiendo porque se tiene que enterar todo el mundo. Además, Bree es una persona y puede enfermarse.

—Está bien, solo preguntaba —levantó sus brazos en el aire—. Un café está bien.

Asentí y fui hasta la cocina. Al llegar suspiré pesadamente, Charlie no era una persona fácil, y mucho menos cuando caía de sorpresa en la casa. Una vez que tuve su café listo, volví hacia la sala junto a él, no sin antes contar hasta diez para mantenerme serena.

—Ten —dije entregándole el café.

—Gracias, ¿tú no tomas nada?

—Se me fue el apetito —contesté.

Nos quedamos sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras respiraciones y los tragos de Charlie para con el café.

—Rosalie Hale me comentó que se hicieron buenas amigas —murmuró luego de un tiempo.

—Ha estado viniendo seguido —me encogí de hombros—. Así que supongo que sí, entablamos una buena relación.

—Es una mujer muy agradable e inteligente, aunque tú lo eres muchísimo más —sonrió.

—No sabía que trabaja contigo.

—Oh, sí lo hace. Veo mucho futuro en ella y no iba a desperdiciar su talento. Nosotros somos los mejores porque contamos con los mejores. Ella es muy buena en su campo y nosotros la respaldamos.

_Más peones para el ejército del gran Charlie Swan. _

—¿Sigues sin querer trabajar? —preguntó distraídamente.

Rodé los ojos, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a estar aquí? ¿Para preguntarme como estoy? ¡Oh claro!, porque yo le importaba muchísimo —nótese el sarcasmo—.

—Para eso viniste, ¿no?

—Isabella, entiende que el nuevo caso que tenemos es muy importante. Tú siempre tuviste un sexto sentido en cada persona y estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podremos ganar fácilmente.

—Pensé que eran los mejores —dije entre dientes.

—Nunca dudes de ello —contestó, tajante—. Pero, ya que tú vas a irte a New York, esperaba que, como mínimo, ayudaras en el caso. No invertí tanto dinero en tu educación para nada.

—¿También tengo la culpa de tu dinero invertido en una carrera que yo no pedí? —pregunté con toda la calma del mundo.

—Sabes que el dinero no me interesa —contestó sin emoción—. Pero no entiendo tu razón para no querer trabajar, es todo. Imagínate toda la expectativa que habrá con el juicio, todos estarán emocionados por ver trabajar a la hija de Charlie Swan por primera vez. ¿Sabes el reconocimiento que te dará poder ganar este caso? Estamos hablando de un senador importante y aún más cuando las votaciones están tan cerca.

—Puede ser el mismísimo presidente Charlie, no me interesa —me crucé de piernas y comencé a juguetear con mis dedos, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

—Soy tu padre Isabella, las personas comunes y corrientes me llaman por mi nombre de pila, no tú —siseó entre dientes.

—No quiero trabajar en este caso, _papá_ —remarqué la palabra—, creo que me estimas mucho, jamás he trabajado para que estés tan seguro de mí.

—Fuiste la primera de tu clase en Harvard, ¿crees que eso es poco? Eres una excelente abogada y no quieres ejercer tus conocimientos. ¿Nunca lo harás?

_Nunca en un lugar tan mafioso como en el que tú mandas. _

—Te aseguro que cuando decida ejercer mi profesión, serás el primero en saberlo. Pero aún no estoy preparada.

—Van dos años desde que te graduaste, ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

Pinché el puente de mi nariz, esta conversación ya comenzaba a aburrirme y exasperarme.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta a su pregunta.

—Veo que esta conversación no nos llevará a nada —dejó la taza vacía de café sobre la mesa—. Espero que consideres mi oferta y que el viaje a New York te haga recapacitar. ¿Me dirás si cambias de parecer?

—Por supuesto, ya te lo dije, serás el primero en saberlo —repetí.

—Confío en que serás sensata y sabrás elegir bien, hay mucho en juego y tú puedes ganar todo. —No respondí nada y Charlie se levantó del sofá, rápidamente lo imité—. Me alegra que estés bien aquí, que tengan un buen viaje.

—Gracias —dije ocultando mi irritabilidad.

Charlie volteó su vista hacia mí y sostuvo su mirada. Me miraba con cierta ¿culpa y cariño?, negué internamente, eso era imposible.

—Cada día que pasa, te pareces más a tu abuela Marie —murmuró con voz dulce, sin apartar su mirada de mí. No supe que contestar—. No me hagas caso, estoy poniéndome viejo. Adiós hija —se acercó titubeante hacia mí y tomó una de mis manos—, espero tu llamado cuando estén en New York, yo viajaré antes que ustedes… ya sabes para arreglar todo.

Asentí en respuesta.

—Adiós, papá —contesté apartando mi mano de la suya, pero él frunció el ceño y miró con desaprobación mi mano izquierda.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Me bañé hace un rato y me lo quité para no perderlo —no se me ocurrió nada mejor—. Olvidé volver a colocármelo.

Charlie volvió a mirarme una vez más, y sin decir una palabra más siguió el camino de salida.

Apenas se fue, corrí —literalmente— hacia mi balcón, necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Me recosté en el pequeño sofá y cerré mis ojos sintiendo la suave brisa de la tarde en mi rostro.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la noche había caído a Seattle, fue entonces que supe que me había quedado dormida en algún momento sobre el sofá del balcón. Media perdida entré al interior de la casa y me encaminé hacia la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —saludó Bree al percatarse de mi aparición.

—Hola Bree, ¿Cómo estuvo la Universidad? —pregunté sentándome en la silla más próxima.

—¡Oh, estuvo increíble! No me había dado cuenta lo que la extrañaba hasta hoy. —Sonrió con ganas—. Gracias otra vez, tú has hecho esto posible.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme nada.

—Ya esta lista la cena, ¿te sirvo?

—¿Estoy sola? —miré hacia el reloj y marcaba las nueve treinta de la noche. Normalmente tendría que haber llegado hace rato.

—Sí, no ha habido ninguna llamada y Tyler tampoco recibió indicaciones. Creí que tú sabías.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía por qué preocuparme—. Cena conmigo, Bree.

Bree sonrió y mientras ella servía nuestros platos, yo coloqué la mesa para dos.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo no cocino —dije una vez que estuve satisfecha—. Pero estoy segura que jamás podría hacer una carne asada como la que acabo de comer.

—No es difícil, era una receta de mi abuela —sonrió nostálgicamente—. No sabía que cocinabas.

—Le habré perdido la mano, pero sí. Antes amaba cocinar, era mi medio de relajación.

—Aquí puedes hacerlo cuando gustes, digo… es tu casa y yo estaría encantada de comer tus ricos platos.

La miré unos momentos y traté de sonreír, aunque solo me salió una mueca bastante extraña. Platicar junto a Bree me traía paz, y también me hacía sentir acompañada.

—¿Te molesta si voy a ducharme? Estoy molida —dijo Bree luego que termináramos de juntar los platos sucios y acomodar la cocina.

—Para nada, me iré a mi habitación a leer un rato. Que descanses —me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y salí rumbo a mi cuarto.

No pude leer ni siquiera una hora entera. Escuché un fuerte ruido proveniente de la entrada y miré el reloj de la mesa de luz, pasaban las once de la noche. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos al ver el delicado anillo esperando por mí en la dicha mesa, y con mucho pesar, lo coloqué en mi dedo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y agudicé mi oído, tenía que prepararme para poder soportar su estado de ánimo. Si llegaba tarde, seguramente podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—¡Muñeca ya estoy en casa! ¡Vengo con un amigo! —exclamó su voz distorsionada a un alto volumen. Rodé los ojos, tendría que aguantar no a uno, sino a dos hombres como él y para colmo, ebrios.

Genial, lidiar con dos borrachos. ¿Podría tener más buena suerte?

—Muñeca, ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a repetir con voz ronca y antes de que despertara a Bree, salí hacia allí. Por suerte aún no me había colocado la ropa de dormir.

—¿En donde más voy a estar? Como si fuera que cuento con la posibilidad de salir cuando se me dé la gana —murmuré con voz contenida y sarcástica.

Me aproximé hacia la sala y la luz tenue iluminaba a dos hombres. Pero mi vista solo se concentró en uno, hasta con la poca iluminación del cuarto sus ojos verdes generaban su propia luz.

_No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser._

—Edward, te presento a _mi_ hermosa _esposa_ Isabella. —Presentó mi _esposo_, acercándose a mí envolviendo sus sucias manos en torno a mi cintura, estrechándome fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto tan deprisa?

Edward me miraba con una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, que no supe descifrar. Sus ojos hicieron un camino por mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi mano izquierda. Sin darme cuenta, traté de ocultar la alianza de boda en mi dedo anular izquierdo, pero fue en vano.

—Un gusto en conocerla, _señora McCarty._ —Pronunció finalmente con voz apagada. Mi pecho se oprimió fuertemente y sentí ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña.

_¿Cuánto más dolor podría sentir? ¿Cómo era posible que aún lo siguiera sintiendo? _

—Es de mala educación no saludar a los invitados, muñeca. —Me avisó Emmett, con dificultad en pronunciar las palabras.

—Un gusto también —dije en un murmullo, agachando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

Sentí el cuerpo de Emmett debilitarse, prácticamente estaba cayendo arriba de mí. Edward se dio cuenta de inmediato y rápidamente estuvo sosteniéndolo por su otro costado.

—Aun no sé cómo puede mantenerse en pie. Será mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación. —Dijo Edward con voz ausente.

Me fijé con detenimiento su rostro y se veían varios golpes y cortes en él. Jadeé sorprendida. Miré ahora a Emmett y él estaba muchísimo peor. ¿Qué sucedió entre los dos?

—No sé en donde está el camino —repitió Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¡Tyler! —exclamé ayudando a Edward a mantener en pie el gigante cuerpo de Emmett, todavía sin poder mirarlo a sus ojos.

Mi guardaespaldas tardó solo un minuto en estar junto a nosotros. Apenas llegó abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego, al ver que luchábamos para estabilizar a _mi esposo_, estuvo a mi lado rápidamente, sosteniendo el gran cuerpo que me estaba aplastando.

—Llévalo a la habitación —le pedí y él rápidamente asintió.

Con la ayuda de Edward lo llevaron hasta el cuarto y lo acostaron en la cama. Yo los seguí detrás, con pasos lentos.

—¿Te molesta si reviso sus heridas? —preguntó Edward en un murmullo. Negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablarle directamente. Tyler nos miraba alternadas veces—. Necesito gasa y algún desinfectante, ¿tienes?

Hurgué en uno de los cajones del armario y saqué el botiquín. Estiré mi mano y se lo pasé, no se me pasó por alto que al agarrar el objeto de mis manos, tuvo muchísimo cuidado en no rozar mi piel bajo ninguna circunstancia.

_Le daba asco. Era entendible. _

Salí en silencio de la habitación y me dirigí hasta los sofás de la sala. Llevé mis piernas hacia mi rostro y me escondí allí.

Edward estaba a solo unos pocos de metros de mí, bajo el mismo techo. Justamente en el techo que _yo_ compartía con _mi esposo_.

¿Podría existir algo mas rebuscado que esta situación? ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sentí una humedad recorrer mi mejilla y me di cuenta que comenzaba a llorar en silencio, refregué mi mano sobre ella e intenté calmarme. Este no era un buen momento para mostrarme vulnerable.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado un posible reencuentro con él? ¿Cuántas noches soñando con volver a verlo?

Ahora, ese momento había llegado, pero en las peores circunstancias que podían existir. Era consciente que yo tuve toda la culpa de nuestra _separación_. Es decir, él supo quien verdaderamente era yo y tomó la mejor decisión de su vida: separarse de mí.

Pero si fue lo mejor que podía haber hecho, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto su indiferencia?

Tenía que contentarme por él. Al alejarse de mí, seguramente su vida sería perfecta. Tendría a una mujer a la cual amara con locura, y ésta le proporcionaba muchas cosas; a diferencia de mí, que yo solo se las quité. Yo ya no pertenecía a su vida y la oscuridad que yo le causé, quedó junto a mí. Como tenía que ser.

Un carraspeo me quitó de mis pensamientos. Enderecé mi postura y me topé con el rostro lastimado de Edward.

—No se ha roto ninguna costilla, solo tiene la hinchazón de los golpes en el rostro y el abdomen, además de los nudillos inflamados. Con unos calmantes no sentirá ninguna molestia. —Comenzó a hablar mirando al vacío—. A la mañana le espera una fuerte resaca, un café bien cargado lo ayudará.

Asentí ausentemente y me percaté de la presencia de Tyler. Edward siguió mi mirada y frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca rara que no entendí.

—¿Necesita algo más, señora? —preguntó la voz gruesa de mi guardaespaldas.

Negué con la cabeza y mi guardaespaldas se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, de ahí podría vigilarme con mayor atención.

—Umm —pronunció Edward y mi atención se concentró en él—. Será mejor que me vaya, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. —Agregó frunciendo los labios, aunque una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

—¿Me dejas ayudarte con tus heridas? —solté preocupada, sorprendiéndome hasta a mí misma.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido—. No, soy médico y puedo hacerlo yo mismo. —Contestó duramente. Me sentí más pequeña, encogiéndome en mi lugar.

—Comprendo, aunque me quedaría más tranquila si, al menos, te desinfectaras las heridas. —Volví a insistir cruzándome de brazos.

—Sigues siendo igual de terca —murmuró en un hilo de voz. Mi pulso se aceleró—. Si me prestas un espejo puedo hacerlo solo, así te quedarás tranquila.

—Siéntate aquí, ya regreso. —Señalé el sofá y él, tras bufar, hizo lo que le pedí.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la habitación y fui en busca del botiquín. Miré el cuerpo dormido de Emmett y suspiré tranquilamente, con suerte mañana no se acordaría de nada de lo que sucedió hoy.

Volví a la sala y Edward no se había movido de su lugar y escribía distraídamente en su celular. Al percatarse de mi vuelta, sostuvo su mirada en mí. Sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, me senté al lado suyo, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Coloqué el botiquín en mi regazo y saqué un algodón y el antiséptico, para desinfectar sus heridas. Me acerqué solo un poco a él y pregunté con la mirada si podía ayudarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, pero conociéndote dejaré que lo hagas tú o de lo contrario no quedarás tranquila —negó algo divertido y pude ver una amenaza de sonrisa en sus labios.

Llevé una de mis manos temblorosas a su barbilla para estabilizar su rostro. En el momento que mi piel estuvo en contacto con la suya, sentí el familiar pero a la vez desconocido hormigueo recorrer mis terminaciones nerviosas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y creí haber visto un brillo en esos orbes esmeraldas. Dejé esas sensaciones a un lado, y llevé el algodón húmedo a la comisura de sus labios para limpiar la herida. Edward jadeó por el dolor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté, ahora pasándole el antiséptico.

—Lugar y horario equivocado —respondió con los ojos cerrados. Presioné el algodón en su herida—. ¡Joder Bella, duele!

—Lo siento, pero tengo que desinfectarla —le dije ahora limpiando la herida de la ceja. Aunque estaba distraída, me había llamado _Bella_.

_Ya basta Isabella, él no se merece a alguien como tú. Tú eres una maquina destructiva. Solo sabes hacer daño._

Terminé sin distracciones mi trabajo y una vez que quedé satisfecha que no tendría ninguna infección, guardé lo utilizado en el botiquín, separando obviamente los objetos que eran para desechar.

—Ya está —dije.

—Gracias, doctora_ Swan_… —sacudió la cabeza—… perdón, doctora _McCarty._ —Se corrigió guiando su vista al suelo.

No supe que responder, solo jugueteé con mis dedos.

—Ya es tarde y me están esperando abajo. No creí que iba a tardar mucho. —Dijo luego de unos momentos y se levantó del sofá.

—Siento lo que sucedió, no te olvides de colocarte hielo para la inflamación —recordé parándome, sintiendo una sensación rara al pronunciar esa oración.

Me quedó mirando extrañamente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que tuve un _dèjá vu_ —pasó una mano revolviendo sus cabellos. Él también lo había sentido.

Aún mantenía esa maña. Signo total de nerviosismo.

—Esa vez tu rostro estuvo mucho más lastimado, aunque Mike Newton quedó irreconocible. —Murmuré, recordando el episodio.

—Era un chiquillo, todavía no sabía dar los derechazos que doy ahora —sonrió levemente y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Recuerdo haber sido salvada de un primer beso totalmente indeseable. —Respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aquella vez los golpes valieron la pena —se encogió de hombros con gesto ausente—. Espero que tu… —se aclaró la garganta—…esposo, se recupere satisfactoriamente. —Volvió su máscara fría y distante en sus facciones, y su voz ausente.

Sentí un duro golpe en el pecho—. Gracias. Te acompaño a la salida.

—Deje que yo lo acompaño, señora —pronunció Tyler apareciendo detrás de Edward.

Miré hacia mi guardaespaldas y él me devolvía la mirada, no tenía las facciones frías o cautelosas, solo me miraba con cierto ¿entendimiento, esperanza?

—Cl-Claro —contesté confundida por Tyler.

—Adiós_, Bella_. —Dijo Edward mirándome intensamente, creí que se acercaría pero cambió de opinión y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sentí un gusto agridulce al verlo alejarse de mí. Era otra despedida entre nosotros. Aunque en ésta, al menos había un «adiós» de por medio.

—Adiós, _Edward_ —murmuré a su espalda. Aunque supe que me había escuchado, cuando volteó hacia mí, otorgándome la última mirada del adiós.

_Esta era la última vez que lo vería, ya no habría una próxima oportunidad. _

**.**

**.**

El temible lunes había llegado sin darme cuenta.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que tuve a Edward bajo el mismo techo que yo. Cuatro días en los cuales no pude dejar de pensar en él, en ningún momento.

Había creído —o querido creer—, que me había olvidado de él. Pero obviamente no fue así, volver a verlo e interactuar con él, me había llenado de distintas sensaciones, pero sobre todo de vacío al sentirnos tan alejados y verlo partir. El mismo vacío que se había instalado en mí, cuando nos separamos.

No era el mismo Edward al cual recordaba. Ahora se veía más maduro, adulto, seguro, y eso era razonable, ya era todo un hombre de veintiséis años.

_Un hombre al que había lastimado mucho. _

Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que me hacían tratar de asegurarme en irme. Debía permanecer lejos de él, no podría volver a haber algún otro encuentro entre nosotros. Aunque yo deseara lo contrario.

Aunque quizás, yo especulaba con que a él también le afectara verme nuevamente —mi parte egoísta lo deseaba con todas las ganas—. Quizás se había podido olvidar de mí, arrancar esa parte oscura y seguir adelante con su vida. Siendo feliz como él se lo merecía.

Quizás se había casado también —aunque por amor—. Habría encontrado al amor de su vida y estaría con ella en estos momentos, disfrutando de levantarse en su compañía, gozando del calor de su cuerpo junto a él. Planeando un futuro juntos, prometedor. Un futuro feliz, junto a su familia y a la mujer que amaba, quizás rodeado de hijos, si es que aún no los tenía.

Un fuerte sollozo se escapó de mi garganta.

Ese era el futuro que yo soñaba, que soñé junto a él. Los únicos planes felices que tuvo mi mente.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y dejé escapar mis lágrimas silenciosamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que desechara mis lágrimas rápidamente y recompusiera mi rostro.

—Adelante —dije tratando que mi voz sonara normal.

—Isabella —el cuerpo de Bree traspasó la puerta y la cerró una vez que estuvo dentro—. Aquí traje la ropa que te faltaba.

Asentí tomándola y me acerqué a la valija que aún se mantenía abierta.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —asentí acomodando las últimas prendas que me quedaban—. ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—No te preocupes por nada Bree, seguiré pagando tus estudios desde New York y lo que necesites. Solo ocúpate de estudiar y cuidar a tu padre. Trataré de hacerte alguna cuenta bancaria para depositarte algo de dinero y…

—No dejaré que me pagues por todo —me cortó—. Encontraré otro trabajo, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Déjame ayudarte, Bree. Te has quedado sin trabajo por nosotros.

—Solo aceptaré la ayuda universitaria. Pero lo demás no lo aceptaré.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que me dirás si necesitas dinero, no dejaré que abandones tus sueños, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió sonriendo—. Eres un ángel, Isabella, aunque digas lo contrario. Muchas personas deberían tener el corazón tan grande como el tuyo.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, no quise contradecirla. Correspondí su abrazo fuertemente, necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo. Sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría.

—¿Estás bien? —asentí y justo sonó el teléfono. Agradecí internamente por ello.

Me disculpé con Bree y contesté el aparato.

—¿Bueno? —murmuré.

—_¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!_ —gritó fuertemente, haciendo que tuviera que alejar el aparato de mi oído.

—Jasper —dije abriendo los ojos.

¡Demonios había olvidado ponerlo al tanto de mi viaje!

—_¡Jasper y un cuerno! No puedes irte, Isabella. No dejaré que te vuelvan a separar de mí. _

—Es una decisión tomada, Jazz. Hoy mismo viajo y no sé si regresaré.

¿Cómo se habría enterado?

—_¿Otra vez vas a huir? ¿Estarás toda tu vida haciendo lo mismo?_ —rugió.

—Por favor Jasper, respeta mi decisión. No estoy huyendo de nada.

—_Respeta mi decisión_ —imitó mi voz, colérico—._ Vuelves a hacer lo mismo, siento que esto ya lo viví. ¿Te vas? ¿Justo ahora? Abandonas todo otra vez, ¿Qué sucede con tu terapia? ¿Conmigo?_

—Lo siento —dije con voz rota.

—_Esto es maravilloso_ —suspiró—_. La única familia que me queda, también me abandona,_ _otra vez. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fueron esos seis años sin ti? Recién ahora podemos entablar nuevamente una relación, con cuatro encuentros al mes. Pero al menos puedo verte, hablarte y abrazarte. Ahora me lo estas quitando._

—Ya para Jasper, por favor —rogué, tragándome las lágrimas.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontraba sola en la habitación. Bree me había dado privacidad, aunque al mirar por la puerta me pareció ver una sombra.

—_Detente tú, bonita._ —Suavizó la voz—. _¿Por qué sigues haciéndote daño? No eres un robot, eres una persona que sufre en silencio. Las personas que te amamos queremos ayudarte, pero tú estás tan cerrada que solo huyes. Huyes de todo y de todos. Necesito a mi hermanita de vuelta, necesito verte sonreír, bromear. ¡Por Dios! Necesito a mi Bella, la misma que me abandonó hace nueve años._

—Esa Bella murió, Jasper. Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo darte lo que me pides. —Suspiré y recompuse mi voz, sintiendo como la máscara de frialdad volvía a mi cuerpo—. Te prometo que te llamaré cuando pueda.

—_No, bonita escúchame…_

—Adiós Jasper. —Corté la comunicación.

Si antes me sentía mal, ahora estaba completamente rota. Mi naturaleza era hacerle daño a los que me rodeaban. Al fin y al cabo, Renée tenía razón: yo había nacido para arruinarle la vida a los demás. Era un monstruo, un absoluto y autentico monstruo.

Terminé de armar mi equipaje y puse la valija sobre el suelo. Eché una última mirada a la habitación y me acerqué hasta el armario. Acaricié mi cofre y sin volver mi vista atrás, salí por la puerta arrastrando mi equipaje detrás de mí.

_El momento de marchar ya había llegado. _

—El señor me avisó que nos esperaba abajo, señora Isabella —avisó Tyler tomando mi valija en sus fuertes brazos.

Asentí ausentemente. Bree se acercó a mí y sin decir una palabra me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Buen viaje, Isabella. Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver. Estaré agradecida toda mi vida por lo que estás haciendo por mí y mi familia.

—Cualquier persona haría lo mismo, Bree. Yo también deseo volver a verte. —Fruncí los labios y volví a abrazarla.

—Odio las despedidas. Mucha suerte. —Asentí y tras una última mirada, me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Por más que nunca me haya sentido cómoda viviendo en este lujoso departamento, me había acostumbrado vivir allí y lo echaría de menos. Sobre todo a mi amado balcón y a al parque de enfrente; en New York tendría que buscar otro lugar espacioso para soportar mi soledad.

Caminé por el corredor hasta llegar a las puertas de ascensor y apreté el botón para llamarlo. Tyler me seguía de cerca, llevando mis pertenencias.

Escuché el _clic _del elevador, lo que quería decir que ya estaba aquí. Pero antes de subir, unas fuertes manos me tomaron por el hombro. Me giré confundida.

—Estoy cavando mi propia tumba, pero no me importa. —Murmuró Tyler, dejando caer la maleta, lo miré curiosa—. Señora Isabella, llevo nueve años conociéndola y trabajando para usted, viviendo las situaciones de su vida, que solo usted conoce. Sé que piensa que yo le soy fiel al señor McCarty, pero no es tan así. Yo realmente quiero protegerla, pero porque en usted, veo el reflejo de mi hija. Y, como padre, estoy seguro que mataría al malnacido que le hiciera daño.

¿Tyler tenía una hija?

—¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto, Tyler? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Quizás me tomé mucho tiempo para decirle lo que le estoy diciendo ahora, pero el otro día entendí que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. —Suspiró—. Sé que el joven que encontramos en el hospital y que luego estuvo aquí, es especial para usted —jadeé sorprendida—. No se preocupe, no diré nada. Pero estoy feliz porque haya aparecido. La estuve vigilando mientras curaba sus heridas, y déjeme decirle, que me gustó esa Isabella que vi relacionarse con él. Era como si unos cuantos años se hubiesen esfumado, por primera vez la vi ser una persona normal, dejando de lado la máscara que se impuso.

—¿Por qué eliges justo este momento?

—Porque creo que el momento del cambio llegó, pero si se va, no estoy seguro si habrá otra oportunidad. Usted es la única que puede tomar las riendas de la situación y por favor le pido que no se olvide las palabras que le dije en la universidad.

Volvió a recoger la maleta y llamó al elevador otra vez. Al llegar, nos subimos en él, pero yo no estaba aquí. Mi cabeza le daba vueltas a las palabras de Tyler, estoy segura que la conversación anterior había sido la más larga que tuve junto a él. ¿De verdad se preocupaba por mí? ¿Cómo estar segura que no me traicionaba?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando subí al auto, al lado del amo y señor de todo lo que me rodeaba. Seguía en mi transe interno, ¿Qué es lo que me había dicho Tyler? ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras?

Ya cambia esa cara, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo, muñeca. —Dijo la voz irritada de Emmett, pero yo no podía escucharlo, necesitaba recordar las palabras de Tyler.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba pasando las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto. El viaje cada vez estaba más concretado. Miré a mí alrededor y miles de personas entraban y salían del lugar, algunos con sonrisas y muchos otros con rostros cansados.

Como si fuera un _flash_, las palabras de Tyler vinieron a mi mente.

_«__Muchas personas, cambian su manera de tratar y actuar cuando hay mucha gente a su alrededor__»__._

¡Por supuesto!

Si iba a negarme de alguna manera a viajar, lo tendría que hacer en un lugar público, en donde Emmett se viera obligado a reaccionar racionalmente, para no levantar sospechas con los miles de testigos que habría.

¿Sería capaz de negarme?

—¿Ya está listo el jet, Heidi? —preguntó mi _esposo_, hablando con una voz demasiado empalagosa.

—S-Si señor, todo está en orden. —Dijo la mujer batiendo sus pestañas a mi acompañante—. Permítame el equipaje, partiremos en unos minutos.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Emmett tratando de sonar sensual. Rodé los ojos al ver la cara acalorada de la azafata—. Pásame tu maleta, muñeca.

Inertemente afiancé el agarre de mis manos en la valija. Miré a mí alrededor y, para mi suerte, estaba lleno de personas. Miré a Tyler y él asintió con la cabeza disimuladamente.

—¿Qué pasa? Te dije que me des la maleta —repitió Emmett tratando de que su voz sonara normal, pero su rostro estaba contraído por la furia que crecía en él.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpetear fuertemente en mi pecho, adelantándose a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Estaba decidido. _

—No. —Pronuncié con voz segura. Me enorgullecí de mi misma, por la claridad de mi voz.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó con rabia contenida—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Seguramente lo que escuchaste, dije que «no». No te pasaré la maleta porque no viajaré. —Mantuve mi postura firme y segura, aunque por dentro quería correr y esconderme bien lejos.

—¿Estás loca? —Tomó mi antebrazo fuertemente, haciéndome jadear de dolor—. Tú te vienes conmigo, ¿Qué te sucede?

—No voy a ir contigo, no me vas a obligar a hacerlo. —Lo reté sosteniendo mi mirada a la suya.

—¿Está todo bien, señores? —se acercó un guardia de seguridad haciendo que nuestra batalla de miradas diera por acabado. Tiré de mi brazo fuertemente, haciendo que suelte su agarre en mí.

Aproveché el momento para hablar—: Me siento indispuesta para viajar, señor. Justamente le estaba comunicando a mi esposo, que no viajaré por ese motivo.

Sentí los dientes de Emmett rechinar. Justo en ese momento, Embry —el piloto del Jet de la familia McCarty—, avisó que todo estaba listo para el viaje.

—Espérame unos minutos, Embry. Antes necesito aclarar unos asuntos con mi esposa, con permiso. —Tiró de mi mano y me arrastró un poco, hacia un lugar apartado aunque no vacío—. No entiendo cuál es tu jueguito pero no te saldrás con la tuya. Esta vez ganas, pero solo porque este viaje es muy importante para mí, ni siquiera tu actitud pueril interferirá en mi carrera, ¿entiendes? —miró hacia el costado y se percató que una pareja de ancianos mantenía tu total atención en nuestra _charla_—. ¡Tyler! —exclamó.

El aludido miró confundido hacia nuestra dirección y se acercó hasta nosotros arrastrando su maleta detrás de él.

—Señor —murmuró seriamente.

—No viajarás. —El rostro de Tyler seguía impasible—. Serás mis ojos y mis oídos, ¿escuchaste? Me mantendrás informado de todo lo que haga.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Aún seguía inmutable. Consideré seriamente en pedirle clases.

Emmett suspiró, miró su reloj y luego a Embry. Su vista se centró en mí.

—Ten cuidado Isabella. Esto realmente se puede volver en tu contra.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en los extensos pasillos que lo conducirían hasta su jet, sin darse la vuelta para dedicarme una última mirada, escoltado por su piloto y su azafata.

Una vez que ya no estuvo visible, la realidad me golpeó.

Lo había hecho.

Lo hice de verdad.

Por fin había pronunciado «no» por primera vez.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos a la casa, señora. No hay nada más que hacer aquí. —Murmuró Tyler. Lo miré y estaba sonriendo, aunque quiso disimularlo con una pequeña tos.

Pestañeé varias veces y sin pensarlo me subí a las puntas de mis pies y enrollé mis brazos en torno a Tyler. Jadeó sorprendido y avergonzado. Cuando me separé de él, pude ver una fina capa de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Gracias —murmuré sin poder decir alguna palabra más.

Él negó divertido, y tomó las dos valijas en sus manos. Siguiéndolo de cerca, nos encaminamos hasta el coche.

Por primera vez en nueve años, me sentía orgullosa conmigo misma. Al fin había hecho lo que yo quería. Esta vez el poder de decisión si fue mío, por encima de todas las cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y al fin nuestra _Isabella_ está abriendo los ojos y poniéndose firme en sus convicciones :)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones :)

Presento formalmente al team "Matemos a Emmett" originado por MelLutz, ¿quien se suma? xDDDD

Infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo para con la historia; sus alertas, favoritos y review's son mi fuente de inspiración.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda beta, que corrigió este capítulo a la velocidad de luz :P

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, los lectores silenciosos y por supuesto a las chicas del Facebook. **


	9. Estrellas

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Estrellas**

"_Si al franquear una montaña en la dirección de una estrella, el viajero se deja absorber demasiado por los problemas de la escalada, se arriesga a olvidar cual es la estrella que lo guía"._

Antoine de Saint-Exupery

**EPOV**

Desearía nunca haberme metido en el medio de esa pelea. Ahora, los dolores físicos no eran los únicos que dolían.

«Anillo», «casamiento», «unión». Todas esas palabras englobaban un mismo significado: _ella está casada. _

—Háblame Edward, desde que subiste al coche no has dicho ni una palabra. —Dijo Garrett mirando hacia la carretera.

Hacía diez minutos que salí de ese departamento. Y aún estaba en shock, _ella_ estaba casada.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me ponía mal? Era obvio que ella reharía su vida, yo era el único idiota que no podía mirar hacia adelante.

_«__Las apariencias engañan. No se deje guiar por ellas__»__._

Esas habían sido las palabras del gorila número uno. ¿Qué se supone que quería decirme? ¿Por qué se andaba con rodeos?

—¿Puedes hablarme, Edward? ¡Maldita sea! —bufó—. Estoy comenzando a pensar cualquier cosa. ¿Ese tipo te hirió?

_No de la forma en que tú piensas. _

—La volví a ver —solté tirando mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del asiento.

Mi mejor amigo acercó el auto a un lado de la carretera y lo detuvo.

—¿Cómo?

—E-El tipo al que ayudamos… ¡Dios! —exclamé golpeándome la frente. Prefería la ignorancia—. El tipo éste, es su… e-esposo —dije la última palabra con dificultad.

Abrí los ojos y miré a Garrett. Tenía una mueca de preocupación y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién está escribiendo esto, hermano? Te está tirando todas juntas. —Palmeó mi hombro con su rostro lleno de preocupación—. ¿Aún la quieres, Edward?

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente. Esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

¿Quererla? Obviamente ella había sido una persona importante para mí y volver a verla, luego de tantos años, me habían traído demasiados recuerdos que creí olvidados. Pero… ya habían pasado demasiados años como para que el cariño que una vez le tuve, aún estuvieran intactos en mí.

—Quiero decir… —siguió mi mejor amigo—, desde que la has vuelto a ver, a partir la primera vez, estás más contrariado de lo normal. Y para colmo, ya fueron demasiados sus encontronazos. Desde que has vuelto, todas nuestras charlas se basan en ella, Edward. ¿Estás seguro que la has superado?

—Ella_ fue_ —remarqué la palabra— una persona importante para mí, en el pasado. Todo quedó allí.

—¿Y… por qué te pusiste así cuando supiste que tenía esposo?

¡Y yo también quería saberlo! ¿Por qué me costaba tanto emparejarla con otra persona, verla con alguien más? Imaginarlo era una cosa, pero verlo… eso ya era otra historia.

—Envidia, ¡qué sé yo! —Bufé—. Desearía haberme quedado en Londres, ¿para qué mierda tuve que volver? —jalé de mis cabellos una y otra vez.

—¿Envidia?

—Si Garrett, envidia. —Lo miré—. Envidia de que ella haya podido seguir con su vida normalmente. Envidia porque ella si pudo establecerse con otra persona. Envidia porque fue capaz de hacer lo que yo no pude. —Sujeté mi rostro con mis palmas.

—Esto era algo que podía pasar, Edward. Fueron muchos años los que pasaron. Además tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, quizá ella lo superó más rápido que tú, pero eso no quiere decir que tú jamás podrás superarlo.

Las palabras de mi amigo no estaban logrando tranquilizarme, pero si me ayudaban a pensar. Estaba actuando de manera irracional, claro que ella tenía el derecho a rehacer su vida. Derecho a casarse, a vivir como una reina, a saltar en una pata si quería. El del problema era yo, vivía atascado en el pasado y no podía salir de allí, pero eso iba a cambiar. Por supuesto que cambiaría.

—Tienes razón, Garrett —suspiré—. Yo lo superaré, pronto. Volvamos a casa.

—Pero Edward…

—No quiero hablar más del tema. Dirígete a tu casa y luego yo voy a la mía.

Garrett me reprobó con la mirada, pero puso en marcha el auto otra vez.

Aparqué el coche en frente de la casa de mis padres, y solo las luces de afuera estaban encendidas. Miré mi reloj y ya marcaba más de las dos de la mañana.

Hoy había sido un día muy largo y duro.

Entré sigilosamente a la casa, y subí las escaleras en puntas de pie para hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero por ahí dicen que cuando uno quiere hacer el menor ruido posible, termina haciendo un desastre completamente ruidoso y monumental.

Gruñí cuando una pequeña mesa se cayó al suelo, rompiendo la lámpara que tenia encima. ¡Genial había roto la lámpara de Esme!

—¿Edward?

La voz adormilada de Jane hizo que levantara la cabeza. Estaba recogiendo los pequeños vidrios del foquito de luz, o lo que quedaba de él.

—Lo siento. No he visto la mesa y tiré todo —me disculpé terminando de limpiar el desastre, pero cuidando que mi rostro no fuera visible para mi hermana.

—Mírame —pidió mi hermana, con su voz clara y despabilada.

—Iré a tirar los vidrios y…

—¡Mírame dije! —exclamó ahora elevando un poco la voz.

Rodé los ojos y la miré a la cara. Jane gruñó fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué traes tu rostro lastimado? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, eso. En realidad es falso —dije restándole importancia—. Resulta que me interceptó Homero Simpson con su pistola de maquillaje y…

—¡No me jodas, Edward!, ¿Qué mierda te pasó? —no me dejó contestar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Creí que el período rebelde de los hombres solo duraba hasta los veinte o quizás un poco mas de años. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te agarraste a las trompadas?

—Yo no me agarré a las trompadas —contradije—. Las trompadas llegaron a mí.

—¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!

—¡Realmente te digo la verdad! —dije exasperado—. Ayudé, junto a Garrett, a parar una pelea. Quedamos los dos en el medio y _humildemente_ nos regalaron golpes a cada uno. ¿Contenta?

—¡Ay, Edward! Tú siempre de samaritano, mira como te dejaron —tomó mi mentón y miró de cerca los golpes—. ¿Ya te las has desinfectado?

_Bella hizo ese trabajo por mí y volví a sentir su cálido y electrizante tacto en mi piel. _

—Ajá —contesté sacudiendo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos—. ¿Terminó el interrogatorio? Hoy fue un día largo y realmente necesito dormir.

—Terminó por hoy, ya mañana me darás detalles. Buenas noches, te quiero Eddie.

Rodé los ojos—. Buenas noches, y yo también pequeño pastelito.

Jane me sacó la lengua y fui sonriendo hasta mi habitación.

Del cansancio que llevaba encima, por poco y casi me duermo en la ducha. Por suerte no terminé ahogado o algo parecido. Una vez que terminé de asearme, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos para dormir.

Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas… un millón quinientas veintitrés mil novecientas dos ovejas; y seguía sin poder dormir. En mi mente se vinieron todas las imágenes de la noche. Ayudando al gorila número dos, encontrándome con Bella en su propia casa, descubriendo que era una mujer casada, sus manos en mi rostro, su mirada vacía y gesto ausente y triste.

Ella había sido capaz de seguir adelante… _sin mí_. Tenía que hacerme la idea de aquello. Tampoco era que me molestaba en forma sentimental, lo fuerte que sentí por Bella ya estaba enterrado. Solo necesitaba que ella me ayudara —al hablar conmigo—, a cerrar ese capítulo negro y poder pensar en mi futuro. Necesitaba dejar de huir de todos mis problemas y la única solución era aclarar esa situación que esperamos mucho tiempo por esclarecer.

Abracé mi almohada e intenté dormir… otra vez, pero en este caso la imagen de sus orbes chocolates atormentados y tristes me hicieron sentir mal. ¿Qué era lo que le atormentaba? ¿Por qué no se notaba feliz? ¿No es que a las mujeres las ponían contentas la vida de casada, disfrutar del hombre que ellas eligieron?

Algo en esta ecuación no me encuadraba, pero tampoco quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

**.**

**.**

Terminé de exprimir el jugo de la segunda naranja y vertí el contenido en el vaso. Le agregué un poco de agua y tres cucharadas de azúcar. ¡Admirable, mi jugo estaba perfecto!

Dejé el jugo sobre la mesa, y di vuelta una cuchara para poder ver mi reflejo. Aunque me veía algo deforme, suspiré satisfecho; las heridas y moretones estaban casi sanados.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente.

—Buen día Edward, ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó mi madre entrando a la cocina. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mentón—. Estás mucho mejor.

Rodé los ojos—. Te dije que sanaría rápido, mamá.

Esme negó con la cabeza y se sirvió un poco de jugo recién hecho. Palmeó la silla contigua a la suya y me senté.

—¿Me dirás por qué estás triste? —preguntó mi madre una vez que ambos estuvimos sentados y comenzando a desayunar.

Me hice el desentendido.

—Soy la mujer que te trajo al mundo, hijo. ¿Crees que no te conozco a la perfección? —acarició mi mano—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Tracé círculos sin sentidos con mi pulgar en su palma. Ocultarle cosas a Esme, era imposible. Así que decidí contarle mis nuevas noticias.

—¿Sabías que los Swan también están radicados en Seattle? —pregunté despacio.

El rostro de mi mamá pasó a ser blanco, sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Quizás tendría que haber iniciado con alguna introducción antes de tirarle la noticia directamente.

—¿Q-Qué… d-dices? —preguntó tartamudeando, componiendo solo un poco su semblante.

Bajé mi cabeza y comencé a hablar—. La volví a ver, mamá. La primera vez fue en la ceremonia de Jane, luego me la encontré en el hospital y… finalmente, aparecí en su casa sin saber que ella vivía ahí.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó colocando sus manos en su boca—. ¿Por qué no…? Edward —dijo con voz suave.

—Todo es muy extraño. De no tener noticias de ella por mucho, mucho tiempo, apenas piso suelo estadunidense, sucede todo esto. Pareciera que todo está hecho a propósito.

—¿Han hablado?

—Solo un intercambio de palabras. Muchas cosas cambiaron, demasiadas. —Rasqué mi cabeza.

—Nosotros no sabíamos nada de ellos, Edward. No desde que desaparecieron —frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero… es complicado.

—¿Solo la viste a ella o…?

—Solo a ella. Bueno, en realidad a ella y a Jasper. ¿Puedes creer que es mi compañero de trabajo?

—¿En serio? —asentí—. Ese chico es tan bueno, ¿Cómo está ahora?

—Tiene una esposa maravillosa, y… se le ve, bien. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó cautelosa.

Bebí de un solo trago lo que quedaba de mi exquisito jugo de naranja.

Suspiré—. Ella, está… diferente, muy diferente en realidad. —Jugué con mis dedos—. Es… como si le faltara luz, el brillo que antes tenía. —Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabello—. Ma, cuando la vi…, además de la sorpresa que me llevé, sentí que estaba ante alguien desconocido para mí, como si la persona que tenía delante de mí no era ella, ¿me entiendes?

—Te entiendo hijo. Es comprensible que haya cambiado; pasaron demasiados años y la vida continua.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Hay algo más? —¿Cómo sabía?—. Sé que sucede algo más, cielo. Si no quieres contármelo te entiendo.

Negué ligeramente y seguí con mi relato:

—La noche que volví lastimado, ayudé a un hombre en el medio de una pelea, realmente agresiva. —Esme me escuchaba atenta—. Lo llevé a su casa y… —hice una pausa—. Resultó ser la misma casa de Bella.

—¿Al que ayudaste fue a Jasper? —preguntó confundida.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Era su… marido.

Mi madre trató de disimular su sorpresa, pero fue en vano—. Eso, es una sorpresa. —Murmuró muy bajito.

—Es como tú dijiste mamá. La vida continúa y ella lo hizo. Continuó con su vida, rehaciéndola. Estoy seguro que yo también lo haré, cuando regrese a Londres, podré volver a ser el de siempre, pensar y planear en mi futuro. No puedo seguir estancado en lo que pasó. Pienso que cuando, de una vez por todas, aclare lo que sucedió con Bella, podré pasar página.

—Estoy segura que así será, amor. ¿No piensas quedarte aquí, definitivamente?

—Lo que más extraño es a ustedes —le sonreí—. Pero allí estaba comenzando una vida, lejos de todo y me sentía muy bien. Tengo un grupo de amigos fenomenal, aunque ahora me faltará Garrett. Tengo a…, o tenía a Emma.

—¿Piensas hacer tu futuro con ella, Edward?

—Realmente quiero ser el hombre que ella se merece, mamá. Emma es una mujer estupenda, hermosa por donde la mires. Ella era feliz junto a mí, y yo voy a serlo también, pero una vez que ya no tenga asignaturas pendientes. Quiero regresar como nuevo, para dedicarme a nuestra relación.

—No voy a contradecirte que Emma es una muchacha estupenda y que me agrada mucho. Pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse, hijo. Lo sabes ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé. —Contesté—. Pero yo en cierto punto amo a Emma, y cuando regrese todo será diferente. —Así sería, ¿no?

Mi madre me miró no muy convencida, pero luego de unos momentos me sonrió cálidamente. Volvió a tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Tú solo sigue tu felicidad, cielo. Si la elección que escojas te hace feliz, adelante. Sabes que tienes todo el apoyo de tu familia y que tu felicidad, es la nuestra. —Le sonreí—. El tiempo dirá cuál es tu destino.

—Gracias mamá —me levanté y me acerqué para abrazarla.

En ese momento escuché el _ringtone_ de mi celular sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y fruncí el ceño al ver de quien era la llamada. Me disculpé con Esme y fui hasta la sala para contestar.

—¿Jasper? —pregunté.

—_Soy Alice_ —contestó del otro lado de la línea—._ Lamento molestarte, Edward; pero ya no sé qué hacer. _

¿Habrá pasado algo con Jasper? ¿Con Bella? Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —dije en un hilo de voz.

—_Es Jasper, creo que está teniendo algún ataque nervioso o algo parecido. Desde ayer que está muy alterado, pensé que se le pasaría, pero cada vez está peor. Ni siquiera se quiso levantar, está atrincherado en la habitación, no quiere comer, hablar. _

—¿Le pasó algo…? ¿Alguna discusión… o…?

—_Ayer habló con Isabella. _—Suspiró pesadamente—. _Desde que cortó la comunicación está en otra dimensión, ¡siquiera quiso decirme por qué discutieron! Necesito que lo ayudes, Edward._ —Rogó.

—Tranquila, dime donde lo encuentro y voy para allá.

Anoté la dirección que Alice me dictó y corté la comunicación. Miré el reloj y marcaban las ocho de la mañana, aun tenía dos horas para que empiece mi turno en el hospital. Volé —en sentido figurado—, a mi habitación con la atenta mirada de mi madre puesta en mí, recogí mi maletín y mi chaqueta.

—Iré a resolver un contratiempo mamá, ¡nos vemos a la noche! —le tiré un beso en el aire y desaparecí por la puerta.

Me subí a toda prisa en el auto de Jane y arranqué hacia casa de Alice y Jasper.

Al llegar a mi destino, visualicé el modesto pero pintoresco edificio. Salí del coche y trabé las puertas. Me acerqué a la puerta del edificio y llamé por el portero eléctrico.

—¿Alice? —hablé cuando ella atendió.

—Ya mismo bajo. —Asentí, aunque obviamente ella no podía verme.

Al cabo de unos minutos tenía a Alice en frente mío.

—Gracias por venir Edward, estoy desesperada.

En silencio nos dirigimos hacia el elevador y una vez que llegamos a su departamento, me inundó una sensación de paz. No era un departamento excesivamente grande, pero tampoco era demasiado chico. Tenía las dimensiones perfectas. Todo estaba cuidadosamente decorado, con millones de fotografías colgadas por las paredes.

—Es por aquí —dijo Alice, mostrándome el camino hacia su habitación, suponía.

Abrió la puerta y mi vista se centró en su cama. Jasper yacía ovillado en el centro de la misma, con dos almohadas encima de su rostro. Todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado, con prendas tiradas en el suelo y algunos papeles dispersos por éste.

—Nunca lo vi en este estado —murmuró Alice, preocupada—. Te dejo privacidad, estoy segura que a ti te dirá que pasa.

Asentí y caminé hasta la cama. Hice a un lado algunas ropas y me senté en una punta de la misma.

—Hola Jasper —saludé, pero no recibí respuesta. Por su agitada respiración, sospechaba que estaba despierto—. ¿Qué te sucede? Alice está muy preocupada por ti.

Nada de su parte.

—Escucha Jasper, no voy a estar hablando como un idiota aquí solo. Realmente quiero ayudarte.

Se removió un poco y, luego de unos instantes, quitó las almohadas de su cabeza, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

—¿Qué sucede, Jasper? —volví a preguntar.

El aludido se sentó y me miró a la cara. Me sorprendí al ver sus ojos rojos debido al llanto, que por la hinchazón, seguro había llorado toda la noche.

—Todo es una mierda, Edward. —Siseó—. Cuando logro recuperar a mi hermanita, disfrutar pequeños momentos con ella, aunque solo sea una vez a la semana, ese hijo de la reverenda puta me vuelve a separar de ella. ¿Cómo mierda quieres me sienta? —agregó colérico—. Vivo cada día con el rechazo de mis "padres" —hizo comillas en el aire—, a mis espaldas; Bella es lo único que me queda, o me quedaba. —Unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos—. Seis años estuve sin saber nada de ella, ¡seis! Y ahora la vuelve a arrancar de mi lado, ¿Por qué se deja hacer todo eso? ¿Por qué se deja dañar? —ahora sus sollozos eran más fuertes, pero dejaría que se desahogara—. ¿Tú la has visto? Ella ya no es mi dulce Bella, ¡siquiera se deja llamar Bella! Siento una impotencia tremenda al no poder hacer nada para revertir su situación. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarla, Edward. Y justo ahora se vuelve a marchar.

Terminó con su discurso y se derrumbó. Me acerqué más a él y le ofrecí mi hombro para que se descargara. Sus palabras me dejaban muchas en que pensar. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué Bella se había alejado de Jasper?

Ver así de vulnerable a Jasper, me hacía sentir mal. Él siempre había sido el hombre fuerte, seguro, decidido. Siempre defendió con uñas y dientes a su hermanita, hasta yo me había ganado el puesto de enemigo temporario, por haberme fijado en Bella. Pero ahora, estaba totalmente irreconocible, se lo veía abatido, contrariado y derrotado.

Cuando Jasper se calmó un poco, volvió a mirarme.

—Realmente sentí muchísima esperanza en que Bella cambiara con tu llegada. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Edward.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté, nervioso.

—Luego que pasó lo que pasó, Bella simplemente desapareció. No supe nada más de ella, no recibí ninguna llamada, ningún recado, nada. Fue como si la tierra la tragase —suspiró—. La volví a ver solo seis años después. Pero, ella no era la misma persona que despedí cuando me mudé a Seattle a estudiar. Estaba muchísimo peor de lo que está ahora. Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó, ella siquiera saca el tema y yo no la voy a obligar a que me lo cuente.

—¿T-Tú no sabes lo que s-sucedió? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

Negó con la cabeza—. Lo supuse. Cuando regresó, me enteré que se había casado ¿puedes creerlo? —Cerré los ojos—. Lo siento, ¡soy un idiota!

—Ya lo sabía, conocí al tipo. —Me encogí de hombros. Él me miró confundido.

—Ese tipo, te juro Edward que si pudiera matarlo, lo haría. —Nunca había visto a Jasper tan violento—. Él maneja a Bella a su antojo, al igual que Charlie y Renée. Es su juguete favorito.

Lo miré confundido.

—¿Piensas que ella se casó por estar enamorada? —rió sin humor.

¿Qué carajos?

—La obligaron, Edward. Como todo lo que hacen con su vida. Lo peor de todo, es que ella se deja dañar, está cegada, no quiere ver la realidad. Hace tres años va a terapia, pero no hay ningún cambio en ella. Tengo miedo, Edward. Ahora ya está lejos de mí, ya no puedo asegurarme de que, al menos, siga entera.

—¿Dónde está?

—Viajó a New York, y lo peor de todo es que puede ser definitivamente.

Sentí un golpe seco en mi pecho. Se había ido a New York, junto a su esposo, quien resultó ser un tipo manipulador y aprovechador de su vulnerabilidad.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dije, con cierto grado de desesperación. Mis manos temblaban.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Edward? Si los Swan se enteran que tú has vuelto, son capaces de llevarla bien lejos. Bella es su ficha estrella en el tablero, gracias a ella, ellos están en la cima.

—Pero ella está sufriendo. —Agregué abatido.

—Odio darme por vencido, pero ya es tarde. Si ella no quiere cambiar la situación, ¿Qué se supone que podamos hacer nosotros?

—P-Pero…

—La única posibilidad que existía era que tú y ella hablaran, sanaran juntos, porque solo ustedes conocen el verdadero dolor. Pero, ahora ella está lejos, custodiada por ese horrendo hombre y sus secuaces. ¿En donde entramos nosotros en la escena?

Jalé fuertemente mis cabellos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué se estaba dejando hacer?

La vida de Bella era un infierno y, lo peor de todo, es que ella dejaba que siguiera por ese camino.

¿Qué mierda se hacía en una situación así?

**.**

**.**

Inconscientemente manejé sin rumbo hasta percatarme del camino que había realizado. Un enorme y lujoso edificio estaba justo en frente mío. Aparqué el auto a un lado, justo en un hermoso y gran parque.

Me bajé del coche y llevé mi vista hasta el edificio. Mi parte masoquista quería saber si las nuevas noticias que me había dicho Jasper esta mañana, eran verdaderas. Traté de agudizar mi vista para dar con el último piso de dicho edificio, pero fue en vano. La altura de éste, estaba comenzando a marearme.

El cielo oscuro y las luces brillantes de Seattle, alumbraban todo el parque. Caminé por el sendero y me dejé caer en la banca más cercana. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, había algunas personas haciendo ejercicios y solo una pareja hamacando a su pequeño hijo.

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y no hacía mucho que había terminado mi turno en el hospital. Había decidido quedarme más tiempo, revisando cada historia clínica de mis pacientes. Aunque solo había sido una excusa para mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

Las palabras de Jasper seguían dándome vueltas en la cabeza sin cesar. Si antes no entendía nada, ahora estaba mucho, mucho peor.

¿Qué había sucedido con la dulce Bella? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esa persona triste y apagada? ¿Por qué se había separado de Jasper? ¿Por qué se había marchado?

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero ninguna obtenía respuesta.

Volví a llevar mi vista escaneando el lugar. Mis ojos se concentraron en una banca, que estaba solo a dos de diferencia de la que estaba sentado. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

En ella, había una muchacha con su cabeza reclinada apuntando hacia el cielo con sus ojos cerrados. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada por el respaldo del banco. Tenía una mueca de tranquilidad y fascinación, como si fuera que la alegraba sentir la suave brisa del viento golpetear en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a caminar hacia ella con pasos sigilosos.

—Las estrellas estarán muertas de envidia —comencé a hablar, una vez que estuve parado a un costado de ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos, pero un poco sobresaltada por mi presencia.

—Ni siquiera una constelación entera hace apagar tu luz propia. —Me encogí de hombros, colocando mis manos en mis bolsillos. ¿De dónde había sacado aquellas palabras?

Alzó sus ojos hacia los míos y mantuvo su mirada fija unos instantes. En ese momento, se veía absolutamente hermosa. La luz de la luna y las estrellas, junto con las de los faroles, hacían que se viera como algo irreal, como un sueño. Su nívea piel se veía suave y tersa, al igual que sus ojos, se veían con más luminosidad y expresivos, aunque aún persistía esa mirada de tristeza y melancolía.

—Hola —saludé, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte.

—Hola —saludó de vuelta.

—¿Puedo…? —pregunté señalando el espacio a su lado. Solo se limitó a asentir.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio algunos minutos, solo disfrutando del hermoso paisaje nocturno de la cuidad. Ésta era la primera vez que me quedaba mirando las estrellas en Seattle, en Londres era muy común que lo hiciera.

—Desde aquí hay una perspectiva preciosa, aunque desde Forks era muchísimo mejor. —Suspiró, sin quitar su vista del extenso cielo negro—. Las luces distorsionan el paisaje, al igual que los altos edificios.

—Aunque era raro poder ver las estrellas en Forks, tienes razón. Eran momentos que tenías que disfrutarlos mientras duren.

Asintió y volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio, pero esta vez cómodo. No pude quitar mi vista de su perfil… aún no podía creer que ella estuviese aquí, junto a mí, luego de tanto tiempo.

—No te has ido. —Dije en un murmullo.

Volteó bruscamente su cabeza hasta mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Cómo? —Preguntó extrañada, rodó los ojos y añadió—: Jasper.

—Estaba muy mal por tu partida, jamás lo había visto así —aun me estremecía al recordar sus palabras—. ¿Le has avisado que no te fuiste?

—Aún no, pero será lo primero que haga —suspiró.

Una pregunta me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que no aguanté y la dije en voz alta:

—¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Jasper es una de las razones —se encogió de hombros.

—Una de las razones —murmuré más para mí, que para ella—. ¿Y la otra?

Volvió a mirarme fijamente y parpadeó rápidamente varias veces.

—Tú —dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón comenzó a galopear fuertemente en mi pecho. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Bella volvió a suspirar pesadamente—. Creo que llegó el momento de hablar de lo que sucedió. Es hora de cerrar esa página para poder continuar sin fantasmas del pasado que interfieran en nuestros caminos.

Su voz se estaba quebrando, al igual que yo.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora no es momento ni lugar —rasqué mi cabeza—. Aún me quedan unos dos meses… o quizás menos, para quedarme aquí.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Regreso a mi hogar —me encogí de hombros—. Desde hace bastante tiempo, el suelo americano dejó de pertenecerme.

—No entiendo. —Frunció el ceño, abrazándose a ella misma.

Justo en ese momento me percaté que solo llevaba una remera mangas largas, bastante desabrigada para la suave, pero fría brisa que golpeaba nuestros cuerpos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me quité mi abrigo y se la coloqué en sus hombros.

—Estamos en mitad del otoño, no quiero que enfermes —me justifiqué.

—Gracias —dijo con voz dulce pero sorprendida, acurrucándose en mi campera—. No me has respondido.

—No vivo aquí desde hace nueve años, ¿te acuerdas la beca que me llegó de la Universidad de Londres? —asintió—. La acepté y me gradué de doctor allí.

—Es bueno saber que uno de los dos cambió para bien —elevó las comisuras de los labios, pero fue algo extraño de ver.

¿Qué quiso decir?

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo te gustaría que habláramos? —preguntó, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—No lo sé —dije sinceramente.

Realmente quería poder cerrar esa etapa dolorosa, pero… no me sentía feliz con esa decisión y no comprendía el motivo. Es decir, estaba seguro que una vez que todos los puntos estuviesen cerrados, ya no tendría más fantasmas que me jalaran al pasado y podría ser capaz de proyectar mi futuro. Pero… ¿Por qué no me sentía contento con esto?

—He imaginado esto muchas veces, ¿sabes? —Bella me miró—. Pero todo me parece tan surrealista, extraño y confuso.

—Te entiendo —respondió abrazándose más a mi cazadora—. Yo también imaginé este momento, pero nunca supe que tendría que decir, siquiera pude imaginarme alguna conversación, o algo así. Fue una sorpresa verte y encontrarte luego de tantos años.

—Créeme que también lo fue para mí. —Sonreí levemente.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, comenzaba a molestarme que eso sucediese. Antes, siempre teníamos temas de conversación que abordar, aunque ahora era un caso muy, muy diferente.

—¿Cómo es Londres?

—Es realmente excepcional, estoy seguro que te encantará —entrelacé mis dedos—. Es una ciudad llena de historia, realmente fabulosa.

—Siempre has querido conocerla, me alegro que lo hayas hecho. —Elevó la comisura de sus labios, tratando de que pareciera una sonrisa, pero no pudo demostrarla. ¿Acaso tampoco sonreía? ¿Quién era esta mujer y que había hecho con _mi_ dulce Bella?—. Es algo magnifico que hayas podido cumplir tus sueños —agregó.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza—. Esos sueños ya no tenían validez para mí, tenía algo mucho más importante por lo que luchar.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que decidió agachar la cabeza y dejar su vista fija en sus manos. Me fijé en ellas y un pequeño detalle me tomó por sorpresa.

—No llevas tu anillo —indiqué.

—Solo lo hago cuando es estrictamente necesario. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Y eso… ¿no le molesta a tu _Gorila_ número dos? —pregunté, confuso.

—¿Gorila número dos? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja—. ¿Acaso lo conozco?

—Sí, ya sabes… tu esposo. —El rostro de Bella se volvió sombrío.

—Le importaría si no lo llevara en un evento muy importante y todo el mundo se dé cuenta que no uso el anillo —se encogió de hombros.

No supe que responder a eso. No entendía nada en relación a Bella y a su gorila número dos. ¿Qué había detrás de aquello? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? ¿Realmente la descripción de Jasper era cierta?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás casada, Bella? —le pregunté. Me sentía nervioso por conocer la respuesta, desconocía el por qué.

—Hum, creo que serán unos nueve o casi diez años, la verdad es que no llevo el tiempo contado. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros y se refugió en mi abrigo.

Si eran unos nueve o casi diez años… eso hacía que ella solo haya tenido unos… ¿diecisiete años?

¡Jodida mierda! ¿Era eso posible?

—T-Tú… solo tenías… ¿d-diecisiete años? —pregunté tartamudeando.

Asintió con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo—. Fue justo una semana antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho.

—¿T-Te han obligado? —mi cabeza daba vueltas, ella aún era menor de edad cuando se casó y fue justo un mes antes de…

—Nadie me colocó un revolver en la cabeza, Edward. —Suspiró, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Pero, quizás la situación si me obligó a hacerlo. Era lo mejor para todos.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! —pregunté, exasperado. Bella me miró asombrada por mi levantamiento de voz—. Eras solo una niña, no estabas preparada para esa decisión.

—¿Me lo dices tú? —Su tono frío me heló la sangre—. No fue la primera proposición de matrimonio que recibí —agregó mordaz.

—Pero si la primera que aceptaste —retruqué en el mismo tono.

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas conectadas, era una batalla silenciosa que nadie quería ceder. De repente el nombre del que era su jodido esposo de mierda, volvió a mi cabeza.

—¿Es el mismo McCarty que llenaba de flores tu hogar del que estamos hablando? —pregunté sin desviar mis ojos de los suyos; ella tampoco lo había hecho.

—Sí. —Se limitó a decir.

—Debía suponerlo —fruncí el ceño.

Seguimos la batalla de miradas hasta que ella desvió su vista hasta sus manos posadas en su regazo.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó, suavizando su voz. La batalla visual, ya había acabado.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—No me llames Bella, lo detesto. —Sugirió con voz firme.

La miré unos instantes, no podía creer que ella fuese Bella Swan. No la reconocía, para nada. Tenía a una persona completamente extraña enfrente de mí. Como si, solo hubiesen dejado su cuerpo para poner a una persona totalmente distinta en él. No entendía nada… o mejor dicho, ahora entendía perfectamente lo que Jasper quiso decirme esta mañana.

_Definitivamente, esta Bella no era la que yo recordaba. _

La Bella de hace unos años, se hubiera sonrojado por los cumplidos, hubiera sonreído por cualquier cosa, hubiera hablado con voz dulce y maravillosa. Se hubiera alegrado por verme y definitivamente se hubiese colerizado por llamarla Isabella.

La mujer que tenia a mi lado era una total y completa extraña.

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué se dejó hacer?

—Será mejor que regrese a mi casa, se hizo demasiado tarde —amagó a quitarse la cazadora, pero no se lo permitiría.

—Puedes dejártela, me la devolverás cuando vayas al hospital, no hay problema. —Dudó, pero luego asintió.

Nos pusimos de pie y rápidamente sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda. Rodé los ojos, por supuesto que el gorila estaría vigilándola.

—Me parecía extraño no ver a tu gorila uno siendo tu sombra. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿A todos los de mí alrededor los llamas gorilas? —hizo una mueca.

—No es mi culpa que los de tu alrededor se parezcan más a un armario que a una persona. —Curvé mis hombros.

—Un armario —murmuró y ocurrió algo que pensé que jamás volvería a ver. Sus labios se fruncieron y dejaron entrever una pequeña pero existente sonrisa. Yo, sin poder hacer algo más inteligente, sonreí junto a ella.

—Al menos te hice sonreír —dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Bella se puso seria en cuestión de segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo, no sonreí. —Remarcó cada palabra.

Me divertía verla así, esa reacción también la hubiese hecho la antigua Bella. Al menos podía afirmar, que esa Bella de añares aún estaba allí, aunque muy en el fondo.

—Sí, lo hiciste _Bella_, pero no lo discutiremos si tú no quieres.

—Creí haberte pedido un favor —siseó.

—Lo hiciste, pero yo nunca dije si lo haría o no. —Contesté tranquilamente colocando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Sigues siendo igual de exasperante.

—Hay cosas que no cambian, _Bella_. —Repetí su diminuto con sorna.

Ella rodó los ojos, me divertía verla así, lo vuelvo a repetir.

—¿Me dirás cuando hablaremos? —Se puso seria —aunque así estaba prácticamente todo el tiempo—, yo repetí su expresión.

—Por supuesto, puedes darme el número de tu móvil para arreglar algún encuentro.

—¿Móvil? —preguntó.

—Móvil, celular… es lo mismo.

—¡Oh! —mordió su labio inferior.

_Otro hábito que no había desaparecido, sonreí por ello. _

—En realidad, no tengo.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿Qué persona hoy en día no tenía celular?

—¿_Facebook_? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿_Twitter_? —volvió a negar—. ¿Eres alguien reacia a la tecnología o algo así?

Volvió a morderse el labio, aunque creo que esta vez lo hizo para ocultar su diversión. Esto comenzaba a gustarme, se estaba comportando como una persona casi normal.

—Digamos que algo ajena al mundo exterior —se encogió de hombros—. Puedes decirle a Jasper, estoy segura que él me lo dirá.

Asentí y miré hacia adelante, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que el Gorila uno se encontraba solo a unos metros de nosotros, quizás parando sus orejas para escuchar nuestra conversación. Bella siguió mi mirada y puso los ojos en blanco.

Una idea cruzó en mi cabeza, antes de pensarla o procesarla ya la había pronunciado en voz alta:

—Quizás podría decírtelo yo mismo cuando me sienta preparado, encontrándonos aquí hasta que llegue ese día.

Bella me miró sorprendida, pero asintió. Suspiré de alivio, realmente quería seguir viéndola. Necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien, o al menos que lo aparentara. Necesitaba entender su cambio y por qué no, a comprender por qué se había vuelto en un ser carente de emociones, sucumbida por la tristeza.

—¿A qué hora será?

—Mi turno en el hospital termina entre las cinco y seis de la tarde, puede ser mas tarde también. Pon tú el horario.

—Estaré aquí cinco y media de la tarde, entenderé si no llegas y no quieres verme. —Su voz sonó dolida y vulnerable.

_¿Qué te han hecho pequeña? ¿Por qué estás tan perdida?_

—Eso no pasará —prometí firmemente.

Asintió aunque no la noté convencida. Abrazó más mi chaqueta y me agradeció con sus ojos apagados.

—_Adiós_, Edward. —Murmuró encaminándose hasta la ubicación del Gorila número uno.

—_Hasta mañana_, Bella. —Respondí de vuelta y me reí con el bufido que salió de sus labios.

Juraba por todas las estrellas del cielo, que iba a encontrar todas las respuestas a mis preguntas. Como que me llamaba Edward Cullen, encontraría todas las incógnitas de esta nueva Bella Swan.

Y… cuando me proponía algo, difícilmente no lo cumplía. Jamás dejaba algo a medias, jamás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaaa! ¡Nuevo capítulo por aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Primeras interacciones reales entre Edward y Bella :3, veremos como se va desarrollando la historia, a lo largo de ésta todas las piezas del rompecabezas serán encontradas y unidas, se los prometo :)

Infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo, los reviews, alertas y favoritos son mi fuente de inspiración y mis ganas de querer seguir con ésto, pero sobre todo por tomarse el tiempito de leer la historia :) Lamento no haber podido responder los reviews, pero apenas pueda lo haré.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda beta, que corrigió este capítulo :D

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, los lectores silenciosos y por supuesto a las chicas del Facebook.**


	10. Pastel de chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Pastel de chocolate**

"_Todo lo que el hombre siente profundamente o imagina claramente queda impreso en el subconsciente y se manifiesta en los menores detalles"._

Florence Scovel

**BPOV**

Seguí mirando el incrédulo rostro de Bree. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había dicho el «no», y ella aún seguía sin poder creérselo.

—En serio, esto me supera —rió fuertemente—. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver el rostro de él. Fue muy inteligente por tu parte decírselo justo ahí.

—En realidad, fue idea de Tyler. —Bree abrió grandes los ojos—. Yo también me sorprendí por ello.

—¡Woah! Esto es genial —soltó una carcajada—. Al fin se comportó como un humano.

—No lo culpo, Bree. Tú sabes lo difícil que es Emmett y lo autoritario.

—Lo sé, y… aún no entiendo como haces para soportarlo por tanto tiempo; yo en tu lugar no podría dejar que me trate como a un objeto… y… —se tapó la boca con las manos—. Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza e hice una mueca. ¿De qué tenía que disculparse? Todo lo que había dicho no era nada más que la verdad.

—No lo sientas, todo lo que dijiste es cierto. —Suspiré—. He tardado mucho en dar una negativa, ¿no?

—Nunca es tarde —Bree sonrió suavemente—. Eso tiene muy rico aroma, ¿Qué es?

Revolví distraídamente el recipiente de chocolate, esperando que su cocción esté a punto.

—Un pastel de chocolate, solo espero no haberle perdido la mano. Antes, eran mi especialidad. Mi hermano los ama.

—Con ese aroma, difícilmente alguien no llegue a amarlo. Se me hace agua en la boca, hasta juraría que puedo saborearlo —rodé los ojos.

Desde esta mañana, una idea rondaba mi cabeza y decidí ponerla en práctica. Hacía muchísimos años que no utilizaba la cocina, y ahora eso iba a cambiar. Estaba cocinando un delicioso —esperaba— pastel de chocolate, justo como le gustaba a mi hermano. No me había comportado muy bien con él y se lo llevaría como ofrenda de paz y disculpas por nuestra discusión.

—Solo espero que hagas más que un pastel, estoy segura que podría terminarme uno yo sola.

—No sabía que te gustaban tanto los pasteles —dije apagando la hornalla.

—¡Oh, sí! Son mi perdición. Además, estoy en épocas de exámenes y el azúcar en el cuerpo es muy bueno para estudiar con más energías.

—No sé si tu razonamiento sea muy lógico, pero siempre algo con azúcar hace levantar el ánimo —me encogí de hombros y coloqué la torta en la mesada, para comenzar a esparcir el chocolate en ella.

Meticulosamente decoré primero uno y luego el otro. Asentí satisfecha con el resultado, al menos tenía mejor pinta de lo que me esperaba y, por suerte, el bizcochuelo no se había bajado y estaba perfectamente esponjoso y húmedo.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunté, señalando los pasteles.

—Que tendrías que ponerte una casa de postres, eso se ve jodidamente exquisito. —Juntó sus palmas y dio dos aplausos.

—Ojalá de gusto esté bien, ¿quieres comer ahora?

—Eso no se pregunta —volvió a reír y tuve muchísimas ganas de responder su risa, pero solo sentí una opresión en el pecho.

Aparté uno de los pasteles y lo envolví en una cajita, ese sería el que le llevaría a mi hermano. El otro, lo coloqué en una fuente y lo corté en ocho porciones. Puse a calentar el agua para el café y saqué tres tazas del mueble.

—¿Me esperas un momento?

—Por supuesto, mientras voy poniendo la mesa y vigilo los cafés —respondió Bree.

Asentí agradecida y me marché rumbo a mi destino. Al llegar, golpeé la puerta tres veces y esperé a que me abriera la puerta. Su figura enorme traspasó dicha puerta y sus ojos negros me miraban curiosos.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora? —preguntó sereno.

—Nada Tyler, no te preocupes. —Suspiré—. Solo venia a agradecerte, por lo que hiciste por mí, estoy segura que sin tus palabras estaríamos en New York.

—Ya le dije que no tiene que agradecerme nada.

—Si tengo qué —lo interrumpí—. Me has demostrado que no eres como él, que en realidad tú te preocupas por mí y sé que no vas a traicionarme. Con lo que hiciste, te has puesto la soga al cuello y no sabes todo lo que lo valoro.

—Ya le dije que en usted veo reflejada a mi hija, y jamás dejaría que alguien la hiciese sufrir. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

—No sabía que tenías una hija —hablé suavemente.

—La tengo —sonrió fugazmente—. Se llama Judith y tiene casi once años.

—Jamás la he visto.

—La veo una vez a la semana, no tengo una buena relación con la madre, pero por ella tratamos de ser civilizados.

—Me encantaría conocerla algún día. —Tyler asintió—. También quería agradecerte por dejarme salir anoche. —Dije luego de unos momentos en silencio.

Tyler me miró fijamente, hasta que suspiró y dijo—: Puede salir cuando quiera, al fin y al cabo ahora es mi jefe —guiñó un ojo.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunté tartamudeando.

—Si bien el señor me dijo que le avisara todo tipo de movimiento suyo, sé que podemos hacer alguna excepción.

—¿T-Tú crees? —volví a preguntar, perpleja.

—Claro, eso sí… no le sacaré la vista de encima por las dudas —su rostro se volvió serio—; pero, usted me avisa donde quiere ir e iremos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ¿podría salir a donde quisiese, luego de nueve años viviendo en una jaula?

—¿D-De v-verdad? —tartamudeé, aún no podía creer que estaba escuchando.

—Sí, señora. —Volvió a decir—. Al menos haremos este _acuerdo_, hasta que el señor vuelva. Nadie tiene que enterarse.

—Gracias —dije, sin ser capaz de pronunciar alguna otra palabra.

Tyler negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—He hecho un pastel de chocolate… ¿quieres compartirlo con nosotras? —pregunté unos momentos después.

—Aceptaré una porción, pero lo comeré en mi habitación —su rostro se volvió serio e irguió la postura.

—De acuerdo, ya mismo te la alcanzo.

Antes de que me contradijera, me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia la cocina.

Tyler, trabajaba como mi guardaespaldas desde el mismo día que me casé. Siempre había guardado las apariencias y se mantuvo distante para conmigo. Era mi sombra, siempre había sido de ese modo. Pero, en esta última semana, algo lo había hecho cambiar. Me alegraba que eso haya sucedido, confiaba en él… ¿Quién no lo haría después de lo que hizo por mí?; me había abierto los ojos para que me diera cuenta y rechace, por primera vez, una decisión impuesta. Siquiera Tanya lo había logrado.

Quizás por fin, podría tener algunos días de libertad.

Al llegar a la cocina, yo misma preparé una bandeja con dos porciones de pastel y un café y se lo llevé a mi _gorila numero uno_; rodé los ojos al recordar ese apodo.

Anoche, el mundo volvió a conspirarse para que Edward y yo volviéramos a dar en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Verlo había sido una sorpresa, aún más sabiendo que el camino al hospital quedaba para otra dirección. Aunque rechazaba cualquier idea de que él hubiera venido expresamente hasta aquí. Habíamos vuelto a hablar y me seguía sorprendiendo que no me repugne y aún tenga ganas de charlar junto a mí. Sus ojos jamás me habían mentido y sé que ahora tampoco lo hacía… _él no me odiaba, aunque debería hacerlo._

—Podría haberlo buscado yo, señora. Igualmente, muchas gracias.

Le entregué la bandeja a Tyler y murmuré—. No fue nada, ojalá te guste.

Volví hacia la cocina y compartimos un grato momento con Bree. Luego de unos minutos… o quizás horas, miré el reloj y marcaban las cinco de la tarde. En media hora tendría que salir hacia el parque y eso me tenia ansiosa… aunque también temía que Edward se diera cuenta de la equivocación que estaba haciendo al querer encontrarse conmigo.

—El reloj sigue en el mismo sitio —comentó Bree, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —sacudí la cabeza—. Nada.

Bree rió y yo mordí otro pedazo de pastel. Era increíble la relación estrecha que había logrado hacer junto a ella. Era una de las pocas amigas que consideraba, aunque en el último tiempo, me animaría a decir que era la única que tenía.

Ambas nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse con furia. Mi corazón se aceleró, _¿habría vuelto…? _

—¡Isabella! —gritó una voz femenina, y respiré profundamente.

Llevé mi vista a Bree y ella tenía una mueca de confusión y susto. Le hice señas con las manos y me levanté de mi silla para irme hacia la sala.

—Podrías ser un poco menos silenciosa —dije sarcásticamente llegando a la sala.

—Eres una estúpida —siseó entre dientes, matándome con la mirada. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota para declinar el viaje a New York?

—Ah, eso —dije indiferentemente. Hoy me sentía con más fuerza que a comparación de otras muchas discusiones que tuve con Renée.

—¿Te das una idea de lo importante que era para tu carrera? ¿Del orgullo y felicidad que le hubieras dado a tu padre por ser partícipe en este caso importante?

—Ya le había dicho a Char… —me corregí—A… papá, que aún no estaba preparada para ocuparme de esto.

—¿Cuándo reaccionarás? —Renée estaba cabreada, demasiado cabreada—. ¿Sabes que Rosalie Hale viajó en tu lugar?

Ah, eso era nuevo.

—No lo sabía —dije, sinceramente.

—Ahora ella triunfará en esto y siquiera es una Swan o McCarty. —Paseó por toda la sala diciendo una sarta de maldiciones—. No entiendo qué es lo que te sucede, ¿Por qué dijiste que no?

—Ya te lo dije, no me sentía preparada y no le vi sentido ir al otro lado del país para estar encerrada todo el día, siendo que eso lo puedo hacer aquí. —Contesté tranquilamente, sabía que eso la haría enojar más.

—No te pases de lista, Isabella. —Contestó, mordaz—. ¿Entiendes que Rosalie se llevará todo el crédito?

—No me interesa —me crucé de brazos.

Renée dio dos grandes zancadas y estuvo frente de mí en un abrir y cerrar los ojos; me tomó fuertemente del brazo causándome dolor.

—Luego de todo lo que hicimos por ti, ¿así nos pagas? —Intenté apartar mi brazo de sus garras, pero fue inútil—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es viajar junto a tu esposo y padre y hacerte cargo de ese senador o lo que sea. ¿Eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta?

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando—. Dije entre dientes. Renée volvió a mirarme con odio pero, finalmente, hizo lo que le pedí—. Si Rosalie fue dondequiera que haya ido, me tiene sin cuidado. Ella es abogada y ésta era una buena oportunidad para ella, después de todo es empleada de Charlie, ¿no? —lo dije en un tono de voz suave, no quería armar una riña con Renée, o… hacer este «intercambio de opiniones», peor.

—No puedo entenderte —volvió a repetir mi madre con voz cansina—. Hemos pagado tus estudios en una de las mejores universidades del país, te has graduado primera en tu clase, lo que quiere decir que tienes un gran talento. Llevas sangre Swan corriendo en tus venas, lo que hace que tu potencial sea aún más alto, ¿Por qué, entonces, dices que no te sientes preparada?

_¡Porque jamás me gustaron las leyes, carajo! _

—Lo siento, no estoy preparada para ello. —Contesté, reprimiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Lo sientes? —Rió sin humor—. ¿Es que, acaso, tienes algún poder sobrenatural o algo? Mírate Isabella, tienes todas las de ganar, así no fue como te criamos.

Mordí la uña de mi dedo pulgar, manteniendo mi boca cerrada. No quería decir cosas, que estaba segura que después se vendrían en mi contra. Con Renée era mejor mantener mi lengua quieta que comenzar a discutirle, su boca era tan dañina, que con solo dos palabras lograría dejarme fuera de combate.

—Viendo que no recapacitarás, me largo. —Su voz seguía fría—. ¿Dónde está el bueno para nada de tu guardaespaldas?

Como por arte de magia Tyler apareció en la sala. Su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos se mostraban algo duros con Renée.

—¡Ah, aquí estas! —Fueron las palabras de mi madre—. Mas te vale que seas la sombra de mi hija, mucho más ahora que el único cerebro de la casa está fuera. Las salidas serán completamente vigiladas… del hospital a la casa, a no ser que te llame y arregle algún que otro evento con las mujeres del club, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, señora. —Respondió solemne el aludido.

Bien, confío en que todo será como ordené.

Se dio la media vuelta y su elegante figura desapareció por la puerta. Solo cuando ésta se cerró, fue capaz de suspirar y jalar mis cabellos por pura frustración.

—¿Estás bien? —sentí una de las manos de Bree acariciarme el brazo.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y respondí:

—Sí, solo que odio que sea así. Supongo que debería estar acostumbrada, pero veo que no es así. —Me encogí de hombros y Bree me miró con compasión—. Tyler iré al parque, luego me gustaría ir a casa de mi hermano.

—Cuando quiera, señora. —Asintió una vez, y desapareció hasta su habitación.

—He terminado de envolver el pastel para tu hermano, me alegra que lo vayas a visitar. —Bree me sonrió y quise devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fui capaz.

—Gracias, iré a recoger mi chaqueta.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté en uno de los extremos de la cama. Me sentía sin ganas de nada, como si Renée se hubiera llevado las energías renovadas que tenía, al recordar lo miserable que era mí vida. Me habría gustado decirle un montón de verdades en su cara, pero como era una cobarde no dije ni pío, mantuve la postura de sumisa frente a ella. Odiaba tener que ser y comportarme de esa manera, pero toda una vida viviendo junto a ella, me hacían prisionera a esa forma de reacción, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Traté de despejar mi cabeza mirando el reloj y marcaba más de las cinco y media de la tarde. Llevé mi vista hacia el respaldo de una silla de la habitación y me levanté. Desenganché la prenda de dicha silla y la abracé a mi cuerpo; era increíble que luego de nueve años su aroma siguiera intacto. Lo llevé hacia mi nariz, y me permití disfrutar de su perfume una vez más.

Una vez que me hube recompuesto, me coloqué mi chaqueta y agarré la otra prenda en mis manos. Si Edward no se arrepentía de nuestro encuentro se la devolvería. Cuando salí de la habitación, Bree me esperaba con el pastel en sus manos y Tyler en la puerta.

Bajamos por el ascensor en pleno silencio.

Sentir la brisa del viento abrazar mi cuerpo era inexplicable, sabía que era algo muy normal y cotidiano para las personas, pero no para mí. Había vivido encerrada en esas cuatro paredes por mucho tiempo, solo me podía trasladar al hospital los días de terapia y a donde _mis padres_ o _esposo_ disponían de mi compañía. Claro que nadie sabía de mis salidas ilegales —o eso quería creer—.

Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse cuando vi su cuerpo sentado en la misma banca que utilizamos anoche. Aún tenía su traje de médico, aunque solo se distinguían los pantalones, ya que arriba de éste tenía un suéter negro. Volteé mi vista a Tyler y él solo se encogió de hombros, hice unas señas que ni yo entendí y me encaminé hacia él.

—Lamento la tardanza —dije, en un murmullo.

Edward levantó su cabeza, sobresaltado por mi presencia, y recién caí en cuenta que antes llevaba los ojos cerrados.

Quise sonreír por la situación, pues ayer había sido yo la sobresaltada por su inesperada aparición, pero otra vez fallé completamente. Supongo que luego de tanto tiempo sin sonreír, sería una tarea difícil lograr hacerlo otra vez.

—No llegué hace mucho —respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Su vista se fijó en mis manos y actué rápidamente.

—Ten —le entregué la campera que me había prestado anoche—. Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada —tomó el abrigo en sus manos y en ese momentos nuestros dedos se rozaron y la sensación de calidez estuvo allí—. Hola, _Bella_.

—Hola, Edward —respondí, sentándome a su lado.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque intentó ocultarla. Enarqué una ceja confundida por su reacción.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, al ver que no paraba de sonreír mirándome divertido.

—Oh, no… nada —volvió a reír y bufé—. Solo que no me corregiste porque te llamé _Bella_.

—Igualmente lo seguirás haciendo, así que da lo mismo… _Anthony._ —Me encogí de hombros y él largó una fuerte carcajada.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo, sus ojos estaban chinitos por la risa y con arrugas a los costados. Tenía la risa más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado, una sensación cálida se instaló en mi pecho, pero sacudí la cabeza.

_Yo no era buena para nadie, y mucho menos para él. _

—Ya no me molesta que me llames Anthony —dijo una vez que sus risas cesaron.

—¿No? —pregunté, jugando con el moño del paquete donde estaba el pastel.

—_Nah_, supongo que superé que mi madre me llame así cuando hacía algún lío o algo parecido. —Volvió a reír y luego olfateó con su nariz, a lo estilo perro y dijo—: Eso huele jodidamente estupendo, ¿es lo que creo que es?

Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué crees que es?

—Si mi olfato no me falla, eso es uno de tus deliciosos pasteles y huelo chocolate, lo que lo hace aún mejor… —sonrió de lado.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

¿Tenía algún poder mágico o algo así? Era imposible oler el pastel desde donde él estaba.

—Bueno… en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que traes ahí —señaló el paquete—, pero…, esto ayudó. —Elevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y abrí los ojos pasmada por su acción; suavemente acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar y lo retiró de mi rostro—. Tiene buena pinta —sonrió y se llevó su pulgar a su boca y lo chupó.

Negué con la cabeza y refregué mi mejilla para visualizar si aún quedaba algún resto de chocolate en ella. Si, había salido a la calle con chocolate en mi rostro, muy estético, ¿no?

—Ahora creo que me merezco un poco de eso —dijo, Edward.

—No voy a negártelo —respondí, sintiéndome un poco cohibida por su gesto dulce y cariñoso conmigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, por lo tanto pregunté:

—¿Cómo fue tu día?

Edward suspiró—. Algo agotador, con la llegada del otoño los niños muestran muchos cuadros de resfríos y gripes, lo que hace que esté tapado de trabajo. Pero amo lo que hago y me siento bien ayudándolos.

—Estoy segura que eres un excelente doctor —corrí el cabello que me tapaba el rostro.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó—. ¿Has estudiado o…?

—Soy abogada —contesté, evaluando su expresión contrariada.

—¿Abogada? Creía que odiabas ese mundo.

Y así era…, pero ¿Qué más da?

Solo me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Dónde estudiaste?

—En Harvard —respondí.

—¡Woha! Felicitaciones.

—No es nada del otro mundo, todos lo pintan como algo majestuoso pero yo no creo que sea así.

—Lo que sí sé, es que eres muy inteligente. No cualquiera obtiene un título universitario y aún más, si se gradúa en esa universidad tan exigente e importante.

—No hice nada más que estudiar, no lo veo como algo fenomenal el haberme recibido en Harvard como en cualquier otra universidad, la verdad es que no me siento orgullosa de eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es la verdad, realmente me gustaría amar mi profesión tanto como tú amas la tuya—Abrí grandes mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba hablando demás—. No me hagas caso, no te he dicho nada.

—¿Te recibiste de abogada, pero no te gusta?

—De verdad, Edward. No he dicho nada.

—Si lo dijiste —respondió, sus ojos verdes me miraban intensamente, como si me estuviera leyendo a través de mis ojos—. En realidad, tú nunca quisiste estudiar eso. ¿Te lo impuso tu padre?

—No quiero hablar de eso —miré hacia abajo.

Sentí dos de sus dedos sujetar mi barbilla para poder alzar mi rostro, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pensé que la mirada de compasión o pena estaría allí, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sus ojos demostraban entendimiento, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, ¿entiendes? —Acarició levemente mi barbilla—. Y, si te graduaste de ello, demuestra la valentía e inteligencia que tienes. Es un doble mérito, ya que tú no elegiste eso. Tendrías que sentirte orgullosa contigo misma.

Suspiré y alejé mi rostro de su cálido tacto.

—Eso ahora ya no tiene importancia. Sucedieron muchas cosas en este tiempo y, te aseguro, que ésta no es la más grave.

Intenté que mi voz sonara pausada, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero fallé. El enojo y la frustración quedaron al descubierto.

—Tienes razón —respondió Edward—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿No lo haces ya? —devolví la pregunta; él sonrió.

—Supongo… ¿podemos comer el pastel? De verdad, muero por probarlo.

¡Oh, sí! Jamás olvidaría los comentarios graciosos y que cambian de tema completamente de Edward Cullen, ese era su estilo.

—Sí, podemos. Pero estoy segura que te gustará compartirlo con mi hermano, ¿Qué dices?

—¿Vendrá?

—En realidad, iré yo… aunque claro, las cosas serían más fáciles si, al menos, supiera en donde está su casa. —Tiré mi cabello hacia atrás.

—¿No sabes donde vive tu hermano?

Era lógico que se sorprendiera, llevaba viviendo unos tres años en Seattle y no sabía donde vivía mi hermano. ¡Soy la mejor hermana del mundo! —Nótese el sarcasmo—.

—Tsk, tks —chasqueé la lengua.

—Bueno… está de suerte, bella dama. Si quieres, puedo llevarte.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté.

Rodó los ojos—. Claro, estoy seguro que Jasper se alegrará muchísimo. ¿Vamos?

Asentí y nos paramos. Sentí la presencia de Tyler antes siquiera hubiéramos llegado al otro lado del parque. Edward murmuró un: _«__por supuesto, el gorila uno nunca falta__»_, y forzó una sonrisa.

—Iremos a casa de Jasper, Tyler. Edward me llevará. —Avisé y traté de que no quedara lugar a réplica.

—Entendido. Los seguiré detrás. —Respondió mi guardaespaldas.

—No es necesario —intervino Edward—. De verdad gori… —Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que usaría el sobrenombre que él mismo había creado—. ¿Tyler?

Cubrí mi boca para que no se viera la mueca divertida que de seguro tendría en mi rostro.

—Si Tyler, señor. —Volvió a responder, _el gorila uno_.

—Soy Edward, nada de señor por favor —hizo una mueca de espanto—. Te decía, no hace falta que nos sigas o cualquiera de esas cosas, estaremos bien y jamás dejaría que nada le suceda.

Mi pecho se infló de una sensación extraña con las palabras de Edward, pero las reprimí. No me podía dejar llevar, ya lo había dañado lo suficiente.

—¿Está segura, señora? —Tyler ahora me miró a mí.

—Claro… —respondí—. No sucederá nada, además no tardaré mucho. —Muy bien, como desee. Iré al departamento, cualquier cosa… solo avíseme.

Asentí y Tyler caminó por sendero hasta el edificio. Lo que me hacía entender que, éste era el primer día que saldría por mi cuenta, al lugar donde yo deseaba y con la compañía que escogí. Esto era algo nuevo… pero sentía que era muy bueno también.

—¿También te acompaña cuando vas al baño? —Preguntó Edward, viendo como Tyler entraba al edificio—. Eso sería repugnante.

—¡Por Dios! —mi pecho tembló—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me acompañe al baño?

—Está hasta en la sopa… no es muy ridículo que te pregunte eso.

Mis labios se estiraron y mis ojos se achicaron—. Solo me controla, pero cuando estoy fuera, nada de baños o algo parecido. Al menos, esa privacidad, todavía es mía.

Quedé confundida mirando a Edward, él me miraba de una manera tan… _intensa_. Sus ojos verdes, parecían aún más claros por el reflejo del sol y sus labios, estaban curvados en esa sonrisa torcida que tantas veces me había dedicado antes, y ahora lo volvía a hacer.

—No tendrías que privar al mundo de eso —dijo, luego de unos instantes.

—No te entiendo. —Comenté, confundida.

—Tu sonrisa, es la más hermosa que he visto. —Pasó delante de mí y señaló hacia la calle—. Allí está el coche, ¿vamos?

Asentí confundida, más que confundida en realidad. Le seguí los pasos, pero no podía creer lo que me había dicho. ¿Había sonreído sin darme cuenta?

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de despejar el lío que tenía en ella y concentrarme en recordar cómo se caminaba y como sujetar el paquete en mis manos.

Edward caminó hacia un coche, de color rojo. El auto era lindo, aunque no iba para nada con la personalidad de Edward y mucho menos con su tamaño, ¿Cómo entraba allí?

—El auto es de Jane, pero desde que estoy aquí prácticamente me adueñé de él —abrió la puerta del copiloto, estirándola con fuerza y me indicó para que subiera.

Había muchas cosas que no cambiaban, como su caballerosidad, que se mantenía intacta

—Es algo anticuado pero funciona, que es lo importante. —Agregó y creí haber distinguido tristeza en su tono de voz.

—Es lindo —Edward se encogió de hombros y cerró mi puerta una vez que estuve totalmente dentro del coche.

Rodeó el auto por detrás y, finalmente, se subió al lado del conductor. Quiso prender el estéreo, pero éste no respondía.

—Hoy en la mañana andaba —se dijo murmurando las palabras. Intentó hacerlo funcionar presionando todos los botones, pero jamás anduvo—. No sé qué le pasa.

—No te preocupes, no necesitamos música —intenté convencerlo.

Me miró algo cabizbajo, pero no respondió nada, solo se limitó a poner en marcha el coche para poder partir rumbo a casa de Jasper.

En todo el camino, me sentí como una niña en libertad que por primera vez estaba conociendo la cuidad. Si bien desde que me mudé aquí, había salido a distintos compromisos sociales, hacerlo por mí misma, no tenía comparación alguna.

—Esto no se parece en nada a Forks —dije, sintiendo como mi cabello se desparramaba por el viento que chocaba en mi rostro, debido a la velocidad del auto.

—Para nada, es como… no sé, completamente gigante en comparación con nuestro amado pueblo. —Dijo, frenando en un semáforo. —No sales seguido, ¿no?

—¿Qué entiendes por seguido? —suspiré, recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

Edward me miró, sabía que trataba de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente en este momento, pero el ruido de una bocina detrás de nosotros hizo que apartara su mirada de la mía, para colocarla en la carretera.

—¿Estaría mal si conocemos la cuidad juntos? —preguntó, luego de unos minutos en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Cómo? —devolví la pregunta, sintiendo mi pulso acelerarse. Todavía quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

—En vez de encontrarnos en el parque, podemos recorrer la cuidad. Yo soy nuevo aquí, y parece que tú tampoco conoces muchos lugares. ¿Qué dices? —volteó para mirarme, una vez que detuvo el coche.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Por qué en vez de separarse de mí quería pasar más tiempo, juntos? Me quedé un momento estudiando sus facciones, se veía realmente esperanzado. Elevé las comisuras de mis labios y, supe que por fin, había logrado hacer una pequeña sonrisa, ya que él contestó con otra brillante.

—Creo que es buena idea, pero no quiero que descuides a tu familia y amigos por mí. —Lo que menos quería era separarlo de su familia.

—Vivo junto a ellos, Bella. No les importará que pasee por Seattle. —Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, reclinándose en el respaldo del asiento.

Lo miré unos instantes, aún me resultaba muy extraño tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Aunque me doliera reconocerlo, sabía que no era nada bueno para él volver a encontrarse conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, yo era una persona a la cual era preferible perder que encontrar; pero, el egoísmo predominaba en mí, porque yo sabía que lo lastimaría, sin embargo, aquí estaba, sentada al lado suyo, contemplándolo como si fuera a desaparecer y lo que era aún peor, aceptándolo para vernos cada vez más seguido.

—Éste es el edificio de Jasper —señaló una de las torres—. ¿Vamos?

Asentí y giré mi cuerpo para abrir la puerta del coche, pero su mano no lo permitió. Volví a sentir su cálido tacto junto al mío y mi respiración se aceleró. Miré a sus ojos y negó divertido, antes que me diera cuenta se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del auto, dejando una sensación de hormigueo en mi piel; cuando reaccioné, ya estaba esperando por mí con mi puerta abierta, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche.

Moví la cabeza a ambos lados, pero acepté gustosa tomar su mano.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —murmuré una vez que estuve fuera del vehículo, aún con mi mano sujeta junto a la suya.

—Por más que lo intenté y lo intento, no cambiarán. —Respondió manteniendo su vista fija en la mía, para luego llevarla a nuestras manos unidas.

Despacio, quité mi mano entre las suyas, extrañando su tacto instantáneamente. Suspiré pesadamente y Edward sacudió su cabeza, indicando con ésta para que comenzáramos a andar hacia el departamento. Tomé el paquete del pastel y él aseguró el coche.

Llamó por el portero eléctrico y atendió Alice, quien luego de unos minutos bajó, saludó a Edward y se quedó en una pieza en cuanto me vio allí.

—¿I-Isabella? —tartamudeó, sin poder quitar la expresión sorprendida de su rostro.

—Hola, Alice —la saludé con un beso en la mejilla—. Espero que no te incomodemos con nuestra visita inesperada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó rápidamente—. Jasper se pondrá feliz. Vamos, vamos, pasen, por favor.

Asentimos y seguimos de cerca a mi cuñada. Al subir al elevador nos mantuvimos en silencio, en más de una ocasión la mirada de Alice me ponía algo incómoda, me miraba como si fuera a desaparecer. Entendía su reacción… digo, jamás los había venido a visitar, era lógico que no fuera algo creíble para ella. Edward se mantuvo con su rostro sereno, pero con el ceño fruncido… como si pensara seriamente en algo, aunque claro, desconocía de qué se trataba.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa a Jasper, ¿puedes aguardar un momento detrás de Edward, Isabella? —preguntó Alice, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta del departamento.

—Claro —contesté, sosteniendo firmemente mi ofrenda de paz comestible para mi hermano.

La esposa de mi único hermano abrió la puerta y exclamó que tenían visitas, sin ocultar su euforia.

—Estoy pensando seriamente que esta mujer lleva baterías —dijo Edward en un murmullo.

—Siempre tuvo una energía imparable —contesté, recordando que en cada oportunidad que la veía, se veía contenta, alegre y llena de vitalidad y energía, además de una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entremos —dijo Edward manteniéndome oculta detrás de su cuerpo.

Traspasamos la puerta, y supuse que delante nuestro estarían Alice y Jasper esperando, pues había escuchado la voz de mi cuñada, seguida por unos pasos.

—¡Edward! —exclamó la voz de mi hermano.

—Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo va? —preguntó Edward, aunque no se acercó a saludarlo, ya que se mantenía pegado a mí para que Jasper todavía no me viera.

—¿Qué escondes detrás de ti? —preguntó mi hermano confundido.

Decidí que era momento para que me viera. Lentamente di un paso al costado y quedé visible para él. Jasper me vio y su boca formó una perfecta «O» y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¿No me vas a saludar? —pregunté en un murmullo. Claramente vi la intensión de Jasper de estrecharme a su cuerpo y, parece que Edward también lo vio, así que quitó el paquete que llevaba en mis manos y lo sostuvo él, en ese momento ya me vi girando en los brazos de Jasper.

—No te has ido. Estás aquí —me dijo Jasper, cesando sus vueltas. Me apoyó en mis pies y me miró con una hermosa sonrisa en su boca, sus ojos estaban aguados.

—No, no me fui. Aquí estoy, lamento la tardanza. —Dije y sentí que mi voz se quebraría en poco tiempo.

—No me importa nada, solo que tú estás aquí… conmigo. Te quiero tanto bonita —me estrujó fuerte a su cuerpo y yo apreté mis brazos en torno a él.

—Yo también te quiero, Jazz. Lamento todo el mal momento que hice te hice pasar. —Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, inhalando su perfume tan peculiar.

Amaba a mi hermano por sobre todas las cosas y me sentía en deuda con él. Me había ido uno seis largos años de su lado, sin quisiera avisarle donde me encontraba, sin una llamada telefónica, sin alguna señal… era como si la tierra me hubiese tragado. Había sido egoísta con él también, pues yo era la única familia que tenía, mis padres lo habían desterrado de los Swan hacía tiempo.

Pero ahora, aquí estaba… diciéndole con el fuerte abrazo que me tenía a su lado, que no lo había vuelto a abandonar y que no me permitiría volver a hacerlo.

_El robot Isabella también podía reprogramarse. _

—Basta de emociones, por favor —dijo Jasper secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con el reverso de su muñeca.

—Traje algo que de seguro te encantará —le dije y miré hacia atrás buscando a Edward o Alice, pero no estaban ninguno de los dos. Se habían ido para darnos espacio.

—Estarán en el living, ven —enganché mi brazo al de Jasper y caminamos hacia el living.

El departamento era como siempre me lo imaginé. Era muy acogedor, pero con todo el estilo de Jasper. Me entristecía que no lo haya conocido antes, pero ahora ¿Qué más da?, lo importante era que ya estaba aquí y no sería por única vez.

Al llegar al pequeño living, estaban Alice y Edward charlando animadamente. Sentí una punzada de envidia al ver a Alice reír tanto… yo también quería ser capaz de reír de aquella forma. Sacudí la cabeza y ahuyenté esos pensamientos.

—¿Ya podemos? —preguntó Edward con ojos brillantes.

Negué con la cabeza divertida… pero asentí. Sentí las miradas de Jasper y mi cuñada clavada en nosotros.

—Podríamos preparar un poco de café para acompañarlo —dije. Alice asintió rápidamente y caminó hasta la cocina, supuse.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó Jasper.

—Mira esta obra de arte, amigo —Edward dejó el paquete arriba de la mesa y yo me acerqué para dejar al descubierto mi ofrenda de paz comestible.

Jasper silbó por lo bajo y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—¡Dios! ¡Como amo tus pasteles! —exclamó, robando un poco de chocolate con su dedo índice. Sin darme cuenta le di una palmada en su mano como regaño—. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Me encogí de hombros, y volví a dar una palmada…, pero esta vez a la mano de Edward. Él también quiso robar chocolate.

—Las manos en los bolsillos, caballeros. —Avisé, mirando solamente a Edward. Éste me sonrió abiertamente y chupó su dedo índice.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Contestó la pregunta de Jasper y se dejó caer en un sofá, esperando _pacientemente_ que Alice llegara con los cafés.

Una vez que las bebidas humeantes llegaron, Jasper y Edward prácticamente se tiraron encima del pastel para tomar su porción. Miré a Alice y ella solo rodó los ojos.

—Parecen unos niños, es más siquiera los chicos actúan así —sonrió y yo asentí.

—¿Qué _quieresh_ que haga?, _eshto eshtá_ jodidamente _delishioso_ —dijo mi hermano o intentó decirlo con su boca llena.

Edward no estaba mejor, su rostro estaba lleno de chocolate y además tenía una mueca de placer cada vez que se llevaba un trozo nuevo a su boca.

Antes, siempre que cocinaba un pastel, ellos actuaban igual o quizás peor. Si el pastel llegaba a la mesa, una vez que estuvo recién salido del horno, era todo un logro; siempre fui asaltada antes de llegar a alguna superficie plana.

Así pasamos el rato, disfrutando los cuatro de una entretenida charla un ambiente tranquilo. No entiendo como fui capaz de perderme todo esto, pero eso no iba a pasar más. Nadie me prohibiría visitar a mi hermano.

—Pero, ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada?

—¿Qué querías que dijeran? Supuestamente, yo estaba en otro lado —explicó Jasper.

—¿Estuviste encerrado unas tres horas? —pregunté.

—En realidad fueron menos, pero sí. Imagínate la situación, bonita; yo encerrado en la oficina del decano de la facultad, con los exámenes corregidos en su escritorio y la planilla de calificaciones al alcance de mi mano… ¿Quién iba a creer que yo no había visto nada?

—Igualmente fue estúpido lo que hiciste, amor —Alice se acurrucó a su lado—. Tendrías que haber dejado que otro lo haga.

—Supongo que sí. —Besó el tope de su cabeza—. Simplificando las cosas, nunca dejen que los estudiantes de últimos grados te indiquen qué camino tomar, estoy seguro que lo hicieron a propósito.

Edward rió a carcajadas imaginando la situación de Jasper en su cabeza. Mi hermano había sido el blanco de unos divertidos estudiantes de último año, lo habían guiado hacia —supuestamente—, una de las oficinas para arreglar el horario, que luego resultó ser la oficina del decano con miles de exámenes corregidos y las planillas de calificaciones de mitad de alumnos del establecimiento. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer?, se refugió debajo de un armario y esperó, horas y horas pacientemente, a que la facultad esté relativamente desierta para que nadie lo vea y lo acusara.

—Se aprovecharon que yo era un pobre tipo de un pueblo extremadamente pequeño y no tenía idea de cómo se manejaba una Universidad. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estábamos perdidos en la jungla —agregó Edward. Giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo —lo tenía a mi lado—, y sin pensarlo, tomé mi servilleta y limpié la comisura de sus labios con ésta—. Gracias —dijo cuando quité rápidamente mis manos de su rostro, brindándome una sonrisa brillante.

Miré hacia abajo, manteniendo mi mirada fija en mi regazo. Sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía y cuando lo miré, el solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírme. Yo intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no sé si lo logré; no aparté mi mano de allí, se sentía verdaderamente bien.

—La semana que viene festejaré mi cumpleaños —dijo mi hermano, manteniendo su vista fija en mis manos unidas con las de Edward—. Por supuesto que están más que invitados.

—Nos tienes adentro, ¿verdad Bella? —preguntó Edward y asentí. Jasper sonrió abiertamente dejando ver casi todos sus dientes.

Nos entretuvimos hablando un poco más hasta que comenzaba a oscurecer. Nos despedimos de mi hermano y cuñada y Edward nos llevó hasta el coche. El viaje estuvo tranquilo, me sentía muy bien conmigo misma y eso me gustaba, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma.

Antes de lo que imaginaba, ya estaba frente a mi edificio.

—Llegamos —dijo Edward, apagando el motor del auto.

—Gracias Edward, por todo. —Él negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia y salió del coche. Esta vez, yo lo esperé a que abriera mi puerta.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó, una vez que estuve fuera del auto y parada frente a él.

—Claro, comenzando con el _city tour_, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. Gracias por el delicioso pastel.

—No fue nada —me encogí de hombros.

—Que descanses —se acercó hasta mí y dejó un delicado beso en la piel de mi mejilla.

—Igual tú —logré pronunciar una vez que salí de mi transe.

Edward soltó unas risitas y se volvió a subir al coche. Levantó la palma saludándome y yo le correspondí haciendo lo mismo, hasta que desapareció por la carretera.

—¿Subimos, señora? —preguntó la voz de Tyler.

¿En qué momento había llegado?

Solo asentí en respuesta y entré al edificio, encarando para la zona de elevadores.

Hoy había sido un día completamente fuera de lo común, pero me gustaba esto. Me gustaba sentirme libre aunque sea unos pocos días. Por eso, llegué a la conclusión que aprovecharía cada uno como si fuera el último.

Como dije antes, el robot Isabella también podía reprogramarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaa! ¡Nuevo capítulo por aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Al parecer la "Señora Strong" (Si, Iza estoy usando tu sobrenombre jajajajaa), empieza a cambiar de a poco cobrando actitud y planteando sus deseos por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Tendrá que ver la llegada de Edward en todo esto o es solo que la ausencia de Emmett se hace notar?

Miles y millones de gracias por todo el apoyo chicas, sus alertas, favoritos y review's son el alimento a mi imaginación.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda beta, que corrigió este capítulo rapidísimoo :D

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, la cual trataré de que sea en el fin de semana, y muy buena semana para todos! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, los lectores silenciosos y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	11. Bella y sus enanitos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Bella y sus enanitos**

"_Si no puedes ser el lápiz perfecto para escribir la felicidad de alguien, sé el borrador que elimine su tristeza"._

Anónimo

**EPOV**

¿Cómo una persona puede concentrarse cuando su cabeza está a miles de kilómetros de aquí?

Definitivamente, la mía se la había llevado cierta mujer castaña con ojos chocolate.

Estaba hecho un lío, y no solo porque mi cabeza estaba volada, sino porque contaba hasta los segundos que faltaban para volver a reencontrarme con ella.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado volver a toparme con Bella en mi camino?

No voy a negar que toda esta situación sea muy difícil. Volver a resurgir el pasado no era un tema fácil y llevadero y aún más en las condiciones que nos habíamos separado. Cada vez que la veía, se me oprimía el pecho al ver la diferencia —claramente notoria— de la Bella que fue alguna vez. Pero, sin embargo, eso mismo me hacía querer verla cada vez más, hablar junto a ella, hacerla sentir bien.

El cariño que una vez le tuve era muy difícil ocultarlo o combatirlo, después de todo ella había sido mi mejor amiga por encima de todas las cosas.

Verla tan mal, apagada, renegada y triste, solo me hacía sacar a flote mi lado protector. Siempre fui muy celoso con respecto a los que tenía a su alrededor, aún más sabiendo la situación difícil que vivía con su familia, pero ahora… era todo igual… multiplicado por dos.

No entendía ni mierda que era lo que había pasado en estos años, ¿Cómo fue que terminó estudiando abogacía en Harvard? ¿Casándose con un tipo de unos diez años —como mínimo— mayor a ella?; en fin… cambiando completamente. Jasper no tenía mucha información para brindarme, así que la única solución para poder ayudarla, era estar junto a ella, tanto como lo permitiera.

No estaba seguro de cómo seguiría todo esto, pero lo que tenía en claro es que llegaría al meollo de la cuestión y trataría de salvar a Bella de las garras de esas escorias, que se hacían llamar su familia. Bella es un ser extremadamente noble, servicial y sensible… aunque gracias a ellos, había cambiado su forma de ser para hacerse notar como alguien carente de sentimientos que accionaba a las ordenes de su familia sin rechistar.

Solo esperaba que mi llegada no haya sido muy tarde, ambos nos necesitábamos para poder ser los de antes, aunque sea solo demostrándonos que estaríamos para el otro a pesar de las oscuridades que nos envolvieron.

¡Ay, Dios!

¿Qué mierda se supone que tenía que hacer?

Obviamente no estaba bien, mi cabeza gira y gira buscando la razón del por qué solo quiero ayudarla. Es evidente que mi cariño a ella no cesó ni una gota, pero solo era eso… un cariño intenso que sobreviviría a todas las adversidades. Pero las épocas eran otras, nosotros habíamos crecido, madurado; ya no éramos los adolescentes perdidos en el camino del primer amor. Además, mi estadía aquí tenía los días contados, y el almanaque cada día que pasaba se me venía encima.

Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que tenía que hacer. Jamás me había dolido tanto el pensamiento de regresar a Londres con mi antigua vida. ¿Qué se hacía en un caso como éste?

—¡Hey, hermano! Estoy hace diez minutos golpeando la puerta, tenía miedo de encontrarte tirado convulsionando.

La presencia de Garrett hizo sobresaltarme.

—Tú y tus comentarios tan gratos, _Garrettcito _—puse los ojos en blanco.

—Y tú y tu nube _Isabellina_, _Edwardcito_ —retrucó alzando las cejas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él solo rió divertido dejándose caer en la silla de enfrente de mí.

—Has terminado temprano hoy, y hasta te cambiaste de ropa. ¿Salimos a algún lugar? —apoyó sus codos encima del escritorio y puso sus manos bajo su mentón.

—Emm… ¿no? —sonó más a pregunta que a una respuesta.

Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Me estás cambiando, _Edwardcito_?

—¿Estás celoso? —reí entre dientes.

—No —negó con su dedo índice—. Estoy feliz por ti y por verte bien; también estoy ansioso por conocer a la mujer que te hace sentir tanta tristeza y felicidad a la vez.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a verme con ella?

—Fácil: todo el día estuviste al pendiente de la hora; trajiste una muda de ropa, que ni siquiera lo haces en Londres; desde que la encontraste en ese parque por primera vez, te veo relajado, contento y más sonriente… ¿sigo?

¡Wow! ¿Así me veía?

—Si, así te ves —contestó mi pregunta no formulada—. Me gusta verte así, demasiado. Pero, quiero que vayas con cuidado Edward, las cosas no se deben ser iguales a cuando te fuiste de aquí.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? —me dejé caer en el escritorio, abatido.

—¿A qué le temes?

Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada atenta de mi mejor amigo. Él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, ¿Qué haría sin él?

—Temo a no poder ayudarla, Garrett. Siento que todo lo que le pasó fue mi culpa. —Al fin era capaz de decir uno de mis mayores temores en voz alta.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque lo siento así. —Suspiré—. Mi cabeza no deja de preguntarse qué hubiera ocurrido si jamás hubiera tomado ese vuelo, si me hubiera quedado para luchar por nosotros, si jamás me hubiera conformado con la salida fácil.

—No creo que sea tu culpa, Edward. No debes pensar así, piensa en positivo… en que tarde o temprano se solucionará esto.

Negué—. No me entiendes Garrett. ¿Sabes el dolor que me causa verla así?

—Intento entenderte hermano, pero echándote la culpa por todo no podrás encontrar la solución. Si dices que te causa dolor verla así, se el borrador que ella necesita para eliminar su sufrimiento y tristeza.

—¿Crees que seré capaz?

—Eres capaz de muchas cosas, amigo. Por lo poco que sé, no solo ella te necesita a ti sino que tú también la necesitas a ella. Necesitan sanar juntos, porque solo ustedes conocen la real magnitud de lo que ocurrió. —Me miró fijo—. ¿Jamás han hablado de nada?

—No, absolutamente nada, ni antes ni ahora—. Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabello—. La última vez que la vi, ella estaba rodeada de cables conectados a su cuerpo.

Garrett abrió grandemente sus ojos.

—Creí que la decisión que tomaba iba a ser la mejor, pero hasta ahora no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. Me hubiese gustado no haber actuado como un pendejo inmaduro e idiota.

—Solo tenías 17 años, Edward. Era obvio que aún te faltaba muchísimo camino. —Trató de calmarme mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, pero tendría que haber sido más sensato. Bella era todo lo que amaba, lo que quería a mi lado y solo… la dejé ir, como el revendo estúpido que fui.

—Ya no hables así de ti de esa forma. El pasado, pasado es. Ahora piensa en el presente y en la nueva oportunidad que tienes para que, ahora sí, actúes como el adulto que eres. Piensa que no volverás a cometer el mismo error que antes, si es que lo podemos llamar error. —Finalizó su discurso.

Garrett había dado en la tecla. Me tenía que aferrar a esta nueva oportunidad, a tratar de arreglar y reaccionar como tendría que haber reaccionado hace nueve años.

Mi cabeza por fin estuvo clara: no descansaría hasta volver a traer a la verdadera Bella conmigo.

—Gracias, hermano —dije, levantándome de mi silla para poder abrazar a mi mejor amigo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? —Correspondió mi abrazo—. Ahora quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime —respondí.

—¿Aún piensas que ella no es importante para ti y ya no la quieres?

Cerré los ojos unos instantes y la respuesta solo vino a mí.

—Evidentemente estaba equivocado aquella vez que te dije que todo quedo atrás. Es indudable que ella sigue siendo importante para mí y que el cariño que le tuve también sigue conmigo.

Allí estaba la respuesta a todas mis dudas: Bella siempre sería importante para mí, así pasaran tres, nueve, miles de años. Siempre sería mi pequeña, siempre sería la primera persona que se robó mi corazón, la primera que hizo que sintiera el amor en primera persona, la que me enseñó a entregar todo de mí, sin importar las consecuencias.

_Simplemente, siempre sería mi dulce y frágil Bella. _

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

Me encogí de hombros—. No lo sé, pero será lo que tenga que ser.

—Prométeme que lucharás por tu felicidad, así nos metamos en una guerra difícil de ganar. Porque no te creas que te dejaré solo en esto.

¿Qué haría sin él?

—Te lo prometo —respondí y palmeé su espalda.

**.**

**.**

Terminé de acomodar la última bolsa dentro del baúl del auto y me volteé para mirar a Bella.

—¿Es todo?

—Por ahora, si —respondió. Asentí y abrí la puerta del coche para que se montara en él. Luego rodeé el vehículo y una vez que estuve dentro lo puse en marcha.

No tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde iríamos ni tampoco el motivo por el cual llenamos la cajuela del auto con tres grandes bolsas cargadas de algo suave en su interior.

—Me tienes más que intrigado por saber dónde vamos, no se me ocurre nada —la miré de soslayo sin apartar mis ojos de la carretera.

—Yo si sé, pero no sé si querrás ir; aunque ya te hice cargar con todo lo que traje sin consultarte, así que supongo que tendrás que ir igual. —Imaginé que se mordía su labio inferior.

—Estoy seguro que me encantará —le aseguré y al parar en un semáforo giré mi cabeza para sonreírle, ella trató de responderme y lo logró, tímidamente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Cuál es nuestro primer destino?

—Quiero mostrarte mi lugar especial —respondió.

No hablamos más y Bella me guió —aún no se cómo—, y emprendimos hacia el destino deseado.

Hoy era la primera salida oficial de nuestro _city tour_ por Seattle.

Apenas salí del hospital, rápidamente fui en busca de Bella. Al parecer ella también tenía muchas ganas de verme, ya que me esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de su edificio cuando llegué por ella, rodeada de los paquetes que ahora llevábamos con nosotros.

Ahora mismo, la notaba un poco diferente con respecto al primer día en que la volví a ver. Si bien sus ojos aún estaban apagados y tristes, podía notar cierto brillo en su mirada que estaba cobrando intensidad. Además, también había un cambio en su vestimenta. No es que yo sepa mucho de moda o algo por el estilo, pero ahora vestía como acostumbraba hacerlo antes: unos jean, un buzo con capucha y sus fieles _converse_. Nada igual a las faldas, camisas o tacones, los cuales había visto en ella, en las ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Doblo aquí? —pregunté, colocando la luz de giro.

—Sí, justo a la derecha. Son dos casas más y habremos llegado.

Me tenía muy intrigado el destino al que me haría ir, pero se la notaba ansiosa… lo que hacía que yo también me pusiera de igual manera.

Hizo que me detuviera justo delante de unas rejas negras. Detrás de éstas, había una pequeña casa con muchos dibujos pintados de colores divertidos en las paredes. Arriba de la puerta había un enorme cartel que decía "la casa de los enanitos".

¿Qué era eso?

—Es aquí —señaló la casa.

Bajé del coche y ayudé a que bajara sosteniendo su mano en el acto. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a la agradable sensación que me daba tener su tacto junto al mío.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella? —pregunté cuando estuvimos esperando que nos atendieran.

—Es una fundación de niños desprotegidos. —Contestó y tomó una de las bolsas que descansaban a nuestro lado, yo tomé las otras dos y vi como una señora veía a pasos rápidos para abrirnos la puerta.

Al estar frente a nosotros, la mujer estrechó a Bella fuertemente a su cuerpo.

—¡Isabella, que alegría tenerte aquí! No te esperábamos —dijo, apartándose de ella.

—Te dije que volvería pronto, Renata. —La mujer le sonrió cálidamente y luego sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí.

—Es un placer conocerte —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi envuelto en sus cálidos brazos—. Al fin pudiste venir acompañada de tu esposo, Isabella.

Tanto Bella como yo abrimos desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¡Oh! No… yo… —intenté decir.

—Te has sacado la lotería con ella, joven. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward, pero creo que hay una equi…

Antes de terminar de hablar la voz de Renata volvió a interrumpirme; Bella se mantenía callada con su ceño fruncido, pero no había tratado de arreglar el pequeño malentendido.

—¡Aro! ¡Aro! —Exclamó la mujer—. Han venido Isabella y su esposo Edward.

Miré hacia Bella, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y me susurró:

—Solo déjalo, contradecir a Renata es imposible.

Volví a mirar a la mujer y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. ¿Así que esposo, ah? Esto sería divertido.

Nos adentramos a la casa/fundación y dejamos las bolsas justo en la entrada, aún desconocía que había dentro, pero Bella rápidamente comenzó a desempaquetarlas.

—Aquí está todo lo que pude conseguir, Renata —dijo Bella, dándole pilas y pilas de ropas pequeñas.

Miré sorprendido la escena pero con una gran sonrisa. Aunque Bella se rehusara a admitirlo, su esencia estaba junto a ella, jamás se había ido. Solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para hacerla recapacitar y yo estaba encantado de poder brindársela.

Las mujeres se entretuvieron clasificando las prendas y a mí me había llamado Aro —el esposo de Renata—, para mostrarme las instalaciones.

—Es un placer poder conocerte por fin, muchacho —dijo el hombre cuando nos paramos frente a un tobogán lleno de chicos—. Isabella se muestra mejor, contenta por tenerte aquí. Con Renata siempre nos preguntábamos por qué la mayoría de las veces se la veía triste, pero luego entendimos que por tu trabajo ella te extrañaba mucho y se sentía sola, menos mal que ahora estás para acompañarla.

—Yo también me alegro de poder estar acá, Aro. —Contesté.

—Es una mujer formidable, Edward, cuídala mucho porque es una en un millón. Desde que llegó aquí para ayudarnos, solo tenemos satisfacciones; los niños desprotegidos son nuestra prioridad y ella nos ayudó a salir adelante, crecimos enormemente, pero lo mejor de todo, es que pudimos crear una sonrisa en cada rostro de estos pequeños —señaló con la cabeza a los grupos de chicos riendo y jugando.

Volví mi vista a Aro y asentí con una sonrisa. Sus palabras no eran más que ciertas, Bella era una mujer en un millón; ella valía tanto, pero el dolor había eclipsado su forma de verse a ella misma.

—¿Ya has visto nuestra humilde casita, Edward? —preguntó Renata, llegando en compañía de Bella y enganchó sus manos en torno a su esposo.

—Es muy hermosa, Renata. Se nota que han puesto mucho esfuerzo para que ahora sea lo que es —respondí.

—Todo gracias a esa hermosa mujer que tienes al lado —le sonrió a Bella y ella agachó su cabeza avergonzada por el cumplido.

Sin darme cuenta uní nuestras manos para brindarle mi apoyo y quitar esa vergüenza absurda, tendría que estar orgullosa de ella misma por todo lo que había logrado. Bella llevó su mirada a nuestras manos unidas y suspiró, luego me miró y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_Me encantaba verla sonreír, era una lástima que no lo hiciera a menudo. _

Renata y Aro nos miraban fascinados y con sus ojos brillantes, nos dijeron que los acompañáramos a servirles la merienda a los pequeños y nos fuimos los cuatro; mi mano todavía se encontraba firmemente entrelazada con la de Bella.

—¿Quién dijo que quería chocolatada? —preguntó Bella, sosteniendo una jarra repleta de chocolate para los niños.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —exclamaron los chicos, felices por poder contar con su presencia.

Yo la seguía de cerca, asistiéndola y ayudándola a servir. Los niños se notaban muy entusiastas por la llegada de Bella. Según me había dicho Renata, los niños la veían como su hada madrina y alguien en quien confiar.

—Señorita _Isalinda_, yo quiero por favor —dijo un pequeño, de no más de cinco años.

—Joseph, ya te dije que es Isabella no _Isalinda_ —lo regañó dulcemente Renata, despeinándole el cabello ligeramente.

—No te preocupes Joseph, puedes llamarme como gustes, a mi no me molesta —le dijo Bella dulcemente y le guiñó un ojo, el niño le sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Entre los cuatro adultos terminamos de serviles a cada uno su comida y luego todos se pusieron a cantar una canción especial para darle inicio al banquete. Todos se veían sonrientes, felices y emocionados. Este lugar era absolutamente increíble, era un momento mágico.

Miré fijamente el perfil de Bella y pude notar que sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar a medida que la canción finalizaba, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo, seguí su recorrido con mis ojos y me topé con una pequeña de unos rizos castaños y mejillas coloreadas de un tierno color carmín.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho y entendiendo perfectamente la tristeza de Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces, pasé un brazo en torno a sus hombros para estrecharla a mi cuerpo. Ella no me apartó, si siquiera dijo algo, solo se dejó caer a mi cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, la abracé más fuertemente.

—No estés mal, todo estará bien —murmuré en su cabello y dejé un beso en ellos.

—Siempre lograste tranquilizarme haciendo eso —respondió en un murmullo en la piel de mi cuello, mandándome escalofríos directamente a mi espina dorsal.

—Es bueno saber que sigue teniendo el mismo efecto, pequeña —volví a dejar un beso en su cabello y ella suspiró.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en nuestra burbuja, hasta que los niños terminaron con su merienda y exigieron que Bella les leyera el cuento de cada visita, ella no se negó al ver que se le veían los casi treinta chicos en su búsqueda y se dejó empujar por ellos hasta el patio trasero, en donde había una alfombra en forma de libro para que todos pudieran acomodarse en él, para escuchar atentamente el relato.

—¿Qué quieren escuchar hoy? —preguntó Bella, buscando en un pequeña biblioteca improvisada que estaba detrás de ella.

—La cenicienta —dijo una nena.

—No, esa escuchamos el otro día, mejor los tres cerditos. —Contradijo otra niña.

—Yo quiero Blancanieves —retrucó otra niña cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, haremos una votación y el resultado será el ganador, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! —exclamaron todos los chicos y comenzaron a levantar sus manos mientras Bella iba diciendo en voz alta los distintos libros.

—Finalmente tenemos un ganador —dijo Bella y los niños la escuchaban atentamente—. Será… ¡Blancanieves!

Los niños saltaron en sus lugares y rápidamente Bella se sentó en el centro y los chicos armaron una ronda alrededor de ella. Yo no podía apartar la vista de este espectáculo tan maravilloso.

—_«__Había una vez, en pleno invierno, una reina que se dedicaba a la costura sentada cerca de una ventana con marco de ébano negro._ —Comenzó el relato y los niños la escuchaban atentamente, sin despegar sus ojitos de ella—._ (…) Mirando nevar se pinchó un dedo con su aguja y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. Como el efecto que hacía el rojo sobre la blanca nieve era tan bello, la reina se dijo: _-_¡Ojalá tuviera una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera de ébano!__  
__Poco después tuvo una niñita que era tan blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano. Por todo eso fue llamada Blancanieves. Y al nacer la niña, la reina murió__»__._

Los pequeños formaron con su boca una perfecta «O» y siguieron escuchando el relato.

—Esta es la parte favorita de todos los niños —murmuró Retana, provocando que quitara mi atención de la historia que relataba Bella. — Isabella ha aparecido entre nosotros como un verdadero ángel, estamos muy agradecidos por tenerla junto a nosotros.

—Siempre fue una persona muy sensible y servicial, gracias por aceptarla con ustedes —respondí, sin ser capaz de dejar de mirarla.

En mi pecho se instaló una sensación cálida y placentera al verla allí, junto a los niños compartiendo una lectura entretenida. observarla así, tan dulce, maravillosa, solo me alentaban para estar cada día más cerca a ella, y no dejar que esa faceta suya se viera presionada a abandonarla.

—_« (…)__ ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?__  
__el espejo respondió:__La Reina es la hermosa de este lugar, pero la linda Blancanieves lo es mucho más__»__._—Siguió relatando, poniendo voces extrañas cuando nombró al espejo haciendo que los niños largaran suaves carcajadas.

Aro palmeó mi hombro y dijo:

—Esta es mi parte favorita.

Volví a llevar mi vista al círculo improvisado y me dejé llevar por las palabras de la dulce muchacha que sostenía el libro, maravillándonos con la forma tan suave y profunda de leer y transportándonos hacia ese lugar mágico e irreal.

—_« (…) __Al amanecer, Blancanieves despertó y viendo a los siete enanos tuvo miedo. Pero ellos se mostraron amables y le preguntaron:__-¿Cómo te llamas?; -Me llamo Blancanieves -respondió ella__»__. _

El brazo levantado de un niño hizo frenar el relato y Bella amablemente le había respondido su duda; no había podido escuchar que fue lo que le dijo, ya que no le prestaba más atención que a la bella castaña que hacía que me acelerara el pulso.

¿Por qué le habían hecho tanto daño? ¿Por qué no dejaron que sea la misma muchacha joven, fuerte y feliz de siempre?

Volví a poner atención en la historia.

— _« (…) La pobre Blancanieves se dejó engañar. ¡La malvada reina había envenenado la otra mitad de la manzana! Poco después de haber mordido la manzana, Blancanieves cayó desmayada y una muerte aparente hizo su efecto de inmediato. Allí se la encontraron los siete enanos al regresar de la mina»._

Ahora la que levantó una mano, fue una niña.

—No puede morir Blancanieves, ella es la persona más buena y noble de la historia. —Hizo un mohín.

—No te preocupes Abbie, para todos siempre llega nuestra salvación sin siquiera esperarlo. —Contestó y sus ojos volaron a mi posición y la mantuvo unos instantes—. ¿Volvemos con el relato?

Los niños exclamaron y pidieron por más… aunque yo seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Bella a esa niña. ¿Daba a entender que yo había vuelto a salvarla? O ¿Solo mi imaginación me estaba tomando el pelo?

—_« (…) Un día un joven Príncipe que pasaba por el bosque oyó hablar de la hermosa princesa que yacía en la urna de cristal. ¡Como quisiera verla! Pensaba mientras se dirigía a la casa de los siete enanitos. Al verla, el príncipe se enamoro inmediatamente de ella. - ¡Era la joven más hermosa que jamás había visto! - ¡por favor déjenme cuidarla! - suplicó a los siete enanitos -. Yo velaré su sueño y la protegeré por el resto de mi vida»._

Renata soltó un suspiro soñador y se abrazó aún más a su marido.

—¿Usted tiene un príncipe, _Isalinda_? —le preguntó el niño que si bien lo recuerdo se llamaba Joseph. Bella lo quedó mirando unos instantes y antes de responder, la voz de Renata se hizo notar.

—Por supuesto que ella tiene su príncipe —dijo y me tomó de la mano para ubicarme justo al lado de Bella—. Él es el príncipe de nuestra querida Isabella, pequeños.

—¡Aww! —Exclamaron los niños al unísono y Renata me obligó —literalmente— a sentarme justo al lado de Bella, la ubicación estaba ocupada por la niña de cabello castaño, por eso la senté en mi regazo y prestamos atención a lo que quedaba del hermoso cuento.

Antes de comenzar a leer nuevamente, Bella me miró y me sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el aire en mi garganta se me atore. No exagero, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa y humilde que podría existir y jamás podría cansarme de verla sonreír.

—_« (…) El trozo de manzana envenenada cayó de la boca de Blancanieves. Sus mejillas, hasta entonces de un pálido mortal, comenzaron a teñirse de rosa y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Los enanitos no podían contener su alegría, mientras el príncipe se arrodillaba al pie de Blancanieves: -Deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mi esposa - susurró el príncipe conmovido. Blancanieves que se había enamorado del apuesto príncipe, le respondió: - Sí, seré tu esposa»._

Tras terminar el relato, cerró el libro y los niños comenzaron a aplaudir con ganas y coreando el nombre de Bella.

—¡Qué alegría que contemos con ustedes! —Exclamó Renata—. Tendrías que haberte visto, Isabella. Parecía que eras tú Blancanieves y estos pequeños tus hermosos enanos.

Llevé mí vista a Bella y dije—: Quedaría mejor, "Bella y sus enanitos".

—¡Me encanta! —volvió a decir Renata y juntó las palmas para aplaudir, luego llamó a un grupo de chicos para comenzar un nuevo juego.

De repente todo estuvo en silencio, solo habíamos quedado Bella, un grupo de niños que no estaban tan lejos y yo.

—Gracias por traerme, Bella. Este lugar es increíble —agradecí, ayudándola a acomodar los libros en los estantes.

—Lo es — asintió, luego me miró—. Gracias por acompañarme, no sabía si ibas a estar conforme con venir aquí.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Los pequeños son sumamente dulces y tiernos, gracias por compartir este lugar conmigo.

—No creo que exista alguien mejor que tú para haber traído —me dio dedicó una fugaz sonrisa—. Se hizo un poco tarde, ¿nos vamos? — Asentí y fuimos hacia adentro que nos esperaban para comenzar a despedirnos de ellos.

Primero nos despedimos de los niños con la promesa que regresaríamos pronto y luego fuimos acompañados por Aro y Renata hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por haber venido, han sembrado esperanza en cada niño que disfrutó de su compañía, no tenemos palabras para agradecerles —dijo Aro.

—Yo tengo que agradecerle a ustedes, Aro. —Comencé—. Este lugar es increíble, los enanos son tan hermosos y tiernos, hacen un trabajo estupendo.

—Los dos son unos ángeles, los esperamos pronto y la próxima vez quiero escuchar una historia relatada por ti, Edward —dijo Renata.

—Será un placer. —Contesté sonriendo.

—Con más personas como ustedes, sin dudas tendríamos un mundo mejor —volvió a decir Renata—. Tienen tanto amor para dar, hacen la pareja perfecta y bendito sea el día en que sus caminos se unieron para no alejarlos jamás.

Bella y yo nos miramos un poco incómodos, pero finalmente ella habló:

—Ha sido un enorme placer volver a verlos, gracias por recibirnos con los brazos abiertos.

Los saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y nos dirigimos al auto para emprender el viaje de vuelta.

El recorrido fue en un silencio cómodo, observaba a Bella de vez en cuando y se notaba que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, daría lo que fuera por conocer que pasaba por su cabeza. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos extraños, pero no lo sentí como si fueran de mi estómago.

—¿Fue mi estómago o el tuyo? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Culpable —contestó y reí.

—La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar algo?

Sentí la mirada fija de Bella en mí.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Aparqué el coche frente a un modesto restaurant y abrí la puerta de Bella; como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar al local y rápidamente encontramos una mesa libre para poder ocupar.

—Parecerá muy modesto el lugar, pero te prometo que la comida es exquisita. He venido en una oportunidad con Garrett y no me decepcionó para nada.

—¿Por qué me parece que te quieres justificar por algo? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Rasqué mis sienes—. Porque quizás estás acostumbrada a asistir a otros tipos de restaurants, en donde el platillo más barato cuesta todo el menú de aquí.

Muchas veces me sentía como alguien inferior a ella, hasta quizás un poco patético. No podía controlar el hecho de compararme con ella. Bella estaba acostumbrada a una forma de vida que yo ni siquiera imaginaba.

Sentí su cálida palma encima de mi mano, la cual descansaba por encima de la mesa.

—¿Lo dices por el dinero? —preguntó levantando sus cejas. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta—. El dinero no me interesa, Edward; pensé que sabías eso, nunca me interesó y jamás va a interesarme. ¿Qué hace de diferencia el estatus social?, la ambición y el poder, solo hacen sacar lo peor de las personas y arman una vida totalmente errónea y vacía.

—Lo sé, soy un bobo —entrelacé nuestras manos—. Es solo que…, supongo que me sentí intimidado por las cosas que hay a tu alrededor, y el otro día el estéreo no anduvo y…

—Realmente eres un bobo —me interrumpió y luego trazó círculos imaginarios en mi mano con su pulgar

Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la mesera, quien nos dio una carta a cada uno.

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Elige tú, Bella —la alenté.

—¿Puedo elegir yo? —preguntó asombrada. Yo la miré confundido y luego entendí que quizás no estaba acostumbrada a elegir frecuentemente.

—Claro —respondí.

—¡Genial! —sus ojos brillaron—. Quiero pizza, ¿Qué dices?

—Estupendo —respondí. Miré a la mesera e hice el pedido—: Una pizza napolitana sin aceitunas y dos _coca-cola_, que una sea sin hielo por favor.

La muchacha apuntó nuestro pedido y se fue. Miré a Bella y me miraba entre asombrada y confundida.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté rápidamente—. ¿Querías otra cosa?

—¿C-Cómo supiste que… pediría eso?

—Ah, eso. Tengo buena memoria. —Curvé mis hombros.

—¡Wow! —exclamó y dejó caer su espalda por el respaldo de la silla.

Desde que tenía uso de razón supe que Bella prefería la pizza napolitana por encima de todas las cosas, además que aberraba tanto o quizás hasta más que yo, las aceitunas. Lo mismo sucedía con las bebidas, si llevaban hielo para ella perdían el sabor. Algo extraño tal vez, pero razonable para ella.

Nos entretuvimos hablando trivialidades hasta que nuestra exquisita orden llegó. Apenas tocó la mesa, ambos devoramos la primera porción, estábamos casi famélicos.

—¿Cómo fue que diste con la fundación? —pregunté, luego de que nos hayamos terminado toda la comida.

—La encontré en un intento desesperado por no sentirme tan inútil. —Comenzó—. Estar las 24 horas del día encerrada en esa jaula, estaba comenzando a ponerme enferma. Supongo que eso me llevó a trazar una especie de plan, para poder escaparme de allí; no fue para nada una tarea fácil.

—Entonces… eso de que no salías a ningún lado, ¿es cierto?

—Si… —suspiró—. Solo tengo "permiso" para ir a terapia o los distintos compromisos sociales que implican mantener la apariencia de familia feliz —bufó—. Hasta donde yo sé, nadie sabía de la función, hasta ahora… tú eres el primero que supo de todo esto.

—¿Cómo hiciste para "escapar"?

—Aprovechaba las horas después de que Emmett se fuera a trabajar. Era algo riesgoso, pero me animé. Burlé a Tyler, ya que pensaba que estaría durmiendo y además, salía camuflada para que nadie me reconociera. Cuando descubrí que el edificio tenía una salida secreta por el subsuelo, mi escape se hizo algo más fácil. Pero, igualmente… solo lo podía hacer una vez al mes, si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que hacía iba a ser mi perdición.

Procesé todo lo que me dijo unos instantes. Luego, pregunté:

—¿Por qué la obsesión de mantenerte presa y vigilada en tu propia casa?

Se encogió de hombros—. Nunca lo entendí, pero supongo que todo se debe al miedo que tienen de que algún día pueda cambiar y ellos se vean perjudicados.

¡Vaya! Al fin sabía algo del por qué Jasper jamás la veía o por la cual su gorila siempre estaba junto a ella.

—¿Por qué ahora cambió? —ante su confusión me expliqué mejor—: Es decir…, hasta hace una semana, todo era como lo acabas de decir, pero ahora estás aquí… conmigo y sin tu gorila uno a la vista.

Intentó ocultar su sonrisita—. El amo y señor de todo lo controlo está fuera, y digamos que el… gorila uno se mostró como mi aliado; es más gracias a él hoy estoy aquí.

—Me estas jodiendo —no lo podía creer.

—No te jodo, de verdad. —Elevó las comisuras de sus labios—. Él me dijo las palabras justas para hacerme recapacitar y entender que tenía que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se me estaba dando, sobre todo para poder hablar contigo —lo último lo dijo en un murmullo.

—Y yo que pensé que todo se debía a mí —bromeé.

—Lo siento, no fue así —continuó con la broma.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo, pero no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho. ¿Por qué dejó que hicieran eso con ella? ¿Por qué no intentó deshacerse de todo el mal? ¿Por qué soportó todos estos años viviendo de esa manera?

No pude con mis dudas y finalmente lo pregunté:

—¿Por qué soportaste toda esa mierda, Bella?

Clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos y tras un suspiro dijo:

—Porque el dolor es el único recordatorio de que todo fue real y no solo un hermoso sueño. —Se encogió de hombros y mi corazón dejó de latir.

Su rostro que hasta unos minutos atrás se había mostrado con más vitalidad, volvió a la máscara de tristeza y dolor. Me partía el alma verla de esa manera.

_Por Dios pequeña, ¿Por qué mierda tuve que irme y dejarte tan desprotegida? _

—Jamás vuelvas a pensar así, Bella —tomé su mano con la mía—. Lo que menos te mereces es esta vida que llevas, tú eres una persona que merece muchísimas cosas buenas, no toda esta mierda que tienes que soportar.

—Yo no merezco nada, Edward. Lo único que sé hacer es arruinar la vida de las personas que me rodean.

—No, no, no y no —apreté fuertemente su mano y comencé a trazar círculos imaginarios en ella—. Tú no arruinas nada, si eso te hicieron pensar están muy equivocados. ¿Entiendes?

—Como sea —murmuró y pude ver como secaba una lágrima no derramada de su ojo izquierdo—. Quiero volver a mi casa, ¿podemos irnos?

Sabía que hacía esto para que terminemos de hablar de ese tema. Pero, no dije nada para contradecirla, llamé a la mesera y saldé la cuenta. Luego volvimos al coche para emprender el camino de regreso a su imponente edificio.

El viaje fue absolutamente incómodo, de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Bella y solo se me encogía el corazón por verla tan triste. En más de una oportunidad, me di cuenta que limpiaba sus ojos… sabía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. ¿Podría hacer algo para aliviar su dolor?

Aparqué el auto una vez que llegamos, ella rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche sin esperar a que yo le abriera la puerta, aunque antes de que bajara la tomé de la mano y la obligué a que me mirara.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¿no? —pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Si —respondió débilmente.

Abrió su puerta y salió del coche. Tras cerrarla nuevamente emprendió la marcha hacia el edificio, pero antes de que estuviera más lejos, bajé rápidamente del vehículo y la alcancé.

—Solo quería decirte que tú jamás arruinaste mi vida, sino… todo lo contrario. —Dejé un casto beso en su delicada mejilla y volví al coche, con la imagen de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, grabada en mi memoria.

Una cosa tuve más que clara: haría lo que fuera para volver a verla feliz, ahora más que nunca me convencía de ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nueva actualización, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Déjenmelo saber :3

Si bien Bella piensa que su antiguo yo se extinguió no es del todo cierto, ya que mantuvo ciertas cosas iguales, por ejemplo el ayudar a los niños desprotegidos, corriendo el riesgo de que algún miembro de su "familia" la descubriera. Edward, por su parte, tiene un lío en su cabeza pero, sin embargo, tiene en claro que quiere devolverle la felicidad a Bella. Veremos que ocurre con ellos en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todo su apoyo; los favoritos, alertas y review's son mi motor de inspiración. De verdad, miles de gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la lectura de la historia.

Gracias también a Amelia, mi linda Beta, que corrigió el capítulo, :3.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, buen inicio de semana para todos! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, los lectores silenciosos y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	12. Recuerdos que no se olvidan

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos que no se olvidan**

"_El recuerdo conserva una antigua retórica, se eleva como un árbol o una columna dórica, habitualmente duerme dentro de nuestros sueños y somos en secreto sus exclusivos dueños"._

Silvina Ocampo

**BPOV **

Volví mi vista perdida hacia algún punto del gran ventanal de mi habitación; necesitaba aclararme, pensar y reflexionar de lo que estaba haciendo conmigo misma.

El día de ayer había sido el que, probablemente, pude disfrutar luego de años y años. Visitar la fundación me hacía sentir solo un poco más cercana a la alguna vez fui; disfrutarlo junto a Edward, me había hecho entender que hayan pasado las cosas que pasaron, jamás podría olvidarlo o hacerme creer que él no fuera importante para mí.

_Sino que todo lo contrario… _

Estaba totalmente consciente de que lo mejor para él era mantenerse alejado de mí, yo solo sabía dañar a las personas, sobre todo a él… ¿Cuánto más daño podría aguantar?

Las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Él decía que yo no lo había dañado, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no era verdad. Él había sido el más perjudicado de todos, yo le había sacado lo más valioso en la vida de un hombre y eso no tiene ni tendrá perdón.

_Soy un ser despreciable_.

Tanto Renée como Charlie y hasta Emmett, cada vez que podían me hacían recordar que yo no servía para nada, solo para obedecer lo que ellos me imponían… Nueve años viviendo cada día de la misma manera, sometida a las órdenes y violencia psicológica y verbal, no era una tarea fácil para olvidar o tratar de recapacitar y combatir.

La solución más rápida y fácil era huir de toda la mierda que me rodeaba, por supuesto lo sabía y lo había considerado en más de una oportunidad, ¿pero qué sentido tenía?; Charlie prácticamente manejaba a todos los jueces, policías y personas importantes del Estado, sabría qué pasos estoy dando con solo hacer una llamada, tampoco me lo ponía fácil el hecho que _mi esposo_ fuese un McCarty.

Los Swan y McCarty unidos, eran muy difíciles de derrotar, excluir o, incluso, jugar. Cuando ellos ponían algo en la mira, difícilmente perdieran la batalla. Ellos mismos se adjudicaban la palabra _invencibles_ en su lema, todo lo que proponían lo ganaban y, por eso, nadie se metía en su camino. Para mí no eran más que un conjunto de porquería.

¿Cuál era mi rol en este contexto?

Fácil, yo era la _única_ hija de Charlie, por lo tanto _debía_ seguir sus pasos para mantener su _reinado_ estable y prestigioso. Según él: "la vida me regaló pertenecer a la familia Swan y, por lo tanto, mi deber era seguir con el negocio de la familia, como lo unidos que éramos".

Claro que eso solo era la parte visible de lo que sucedía, porque había muchísimos secretos escondidos que, probablemente, ni yo los sabría nunca.

Pero aquí vamos otra vez con la pregunta, ¿Por qué soportaba todo esto cuando podría haber actuado como Jasper y alejarme de toda esta mierda?

El motivo real era porque yo lo había elegido. Había sido mi elección mantenerme dentro de esta _familia_, porque yo no merecía vivir feliz… Cada día, cada momento que padecía en esta vida —si es que se lo puede denominar de tal forma—, hacía recordarme que todo lo que había sucedido era real, que Edward fue real y que yo —en algún momento muy lejano—, si había sido feliz.

Cuesta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí con ganas, que disfruté de un momento, que tuve ganas de vivir y que no me importara nada. Mi antigua yo, fue una persona con carácter, con determinación y no hubiera cumplido órdenes… para nada. Vivía mi vida y sabía qué era lo que quería conmigo.

_Pero aquél día todo lo cambió. _

Ese día fue el antes y después de todo. Fue la vulnerabilidad que ellos necesitaron para arrastrarme hacia su oscuro mundo y fue el que yo necesité para caer. Me convertí en lo que soy ahora, una triste muchacha que vive porque respira, porque su corazón late y porque la muerte solo sería un regalo para ella.

Suspiré y sequé la solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. Largué un fuerte suspiro, me acomodé mejor en la cama y coloqué el cofre en mi regazo.

_Yo podía hacerlo, aún quedaban fuerzas en algún remoto lugar de mi cuerpo. _

Abrí sigilosamente el cofre con mis manos temblorosas y quité la tapa del objeto. Todavía no había tocado nada, pero el recuerdo de todas las cosas que contenía allí me provocaban un gran dolor.

Volví a suspirar, como si esa pequeña cosa me brindara la fuerza que necesitaba para poder hacerlo.

Esta vez, con más decisión, comencé a rebuscar entre los papeles. Lo primero que vi, fueron los boletos de avión que mi tía me había regalado en mi pasado cumpleaños, lo dejé a un lado y seguí con lo que había debajo.

Tomé un sobre repleto de papeles y comencé a fijarme uno por uno. El primer papel que saqué, era un dibujo torpe… había en el centro cuatro personas, cada uno con su respectivo nombre por encima de cada uno. Decía claramente: papá, mamá, Jasper y Bella; todos estaban muy sonrientes y felices. Había hecho ese dibujo cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años, hasta ese momento —aunque ya se comenzaba a notar las grietas entre nosotros—, éramos una familia… una verdadera familia.

Sobé mi nariz y dejé el dibujo a un costado.

Lo siguiente que encontré fue una carta de mi padre para mi cumpleaños número nueve, dudé en leerla o no, pero finalmente lo hice:

"_Mi dulce y amada Isabella…_

_No te das una idea lo mucho que me gustaría poder abrazarte y besarte como corresponde, pero sabes que estoy lejos porque quiero darles lo mejor tanto a tu madre como a tu hermano y a ti._

_Hoy cumples nueve años, mi pequeña niña. Has llegado a nosotros como una hermosa sorpresa y cada día que transcurre solo puedo pensar en lo afortunado que soy por ser tu padre._

_Solo me queda decirte desde la distancia, que siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en tus decisiones y para levantarte cuando hayas caído._

_Te amo tanto hija mía, y no veo la hora en que pueda estrecharte en mis brazos y decirte lo importante que eres para mí._

_Siempre te amaré mi tesoro. Con mucho amor, tu papá."_

Limpié en reiteradas ocasiones las traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban por mis ojos.

Recuerdo que junto a esta linda carta me había llegado un gran paquete, el cual contenía una de esas caras muñecas grades que cualquier niña de esa edad querría; cualquiera, menos yo. Yo hubiera preferido tener a mi padre junto a mí, alzándome en sus brazos cuando fuera la hora de soplar la vela del pastel, saliendo en las fotografías junto a mí… pero no fue así. Desde ese momento, si veíamos a mi papá dos veces al año era un lujo, a veces siquiera hablábamos por teléfono con él.

Charlie se excusaba diciendo que le ponía muchísimo empeño al trabajo para poder mejorar nuestro porvenir, aunque se cegó en aquello. Pensaba que el dinero nos traería la felicidad que él tanto anhelaba, olvidó completamente lo bien que vivíamos cuando solo éramos una familia modesta, habitando en el lluvioso y nublado Forks.

Cerré la carta y la dejé a un lado.

No era fácil recordar y mucho menos cuando tenía las pruebas de lo que alguna vez sentí en mi adolescencia, cuando los tiempos eran otros al igual que mis padres.

Lo próximo que visualicé fue una foto de nosotros cuatro, fue una de las pocas veces que visitamos a mi padre en su trabajo en Seattle. La fotografía demostraba una familia contenta por reencontrarse con el jefe de la familia, yo habré tenido unos trece años. Algo llamó mi atención, miré con detenimiento a mi madre y mi padre, no se veían tan felices y juntos como en algunas otras de tiempos anteriores. Si bien no podía asegurarlo, ya que en ese tiempo no le ponía real atención a los problemas de pareja que tenían mis padres, se notaba que los separaba un gran abismo. Renée no tenía una mirada contenta por reencontrarse con su esposo, sino que se la notaba algo triste, siquiera lo abrazó de vuelta… ¿por qué habrá sido?

No le di más vueltas al asunto y seguí sacando los papeles que había dentro del sobre. Aunque antes de quitarlos, eché un vistazo al libro que descansaba allí. Sin dudarlo lo tomé en mis manos y abrí la tapa, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hermosos obsequios.

Al sacar la fotografía que se encontraba dentro del libro, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

En este caso, yo tenía quince años. Esa había sido una de mis mejores épocas. Concentré mi vista en esos ojazos verdes que me tuvieron hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se conectaron con ellos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que sacamos esa foto, fue en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Esa fecha fue muy importante para nosotros, porque ya éramos oficialmente novios; me lo había propuesto solo un día antes y, por supuesto, le dije que sí.

La joven pareja sonreía abiertamente mirándose el uno con el otro. Se podía ver el brazo de Edward tomándome fuertemente por mi cintura y uno de mis brazos se colocaba alrededor de éste. Me notaba tan feliz, con mi mirada brillante y perdida en algún punto del hermoso de rostro de mi —en ese tiempo—, novio. Si bien no nos habíamos dado cuenta cuando nos tomaron la fotografía, luego supimos que había sido mi hermano, quien en cada ocasión que tenía nos molestaba porque nos hicimos novios, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía porque estaba celoso de que su "hermanita" hubiera crecido.

Di vuelta la foto y cerré los ojos por la tristeza de volver a leer esas palabras impresas con su hermosa caligrafía. Volví a abrirlos y leí suavemente la escritura.

"_¿Qué mejor obsequio para entregarle a mi hermosa novia en nuestro primer mes de aniversario, que la primer fotografía que nos sacaron como novios oficiales? _

_Te amo tanto pequeña y no te das una idea de lo feliz que me hace que me hayas elegido para poder amarte cada día, verte sonreír es lo único que necesito para poder estar en paz._

_Ojalá te guste el libro que viene adjunto con nuestra primera gran fotografía y revisa la página 232, en ella describe exactamente como me siento cuando estoy junto a ti._

_Te amo, siempre tuyo..._

_Edward._

_PD 1: Tu hermano aún mantiene su amenaza de muerte para conmigo por robarle a su hermanita._

_PD 2: No creas que la florería se quedó sin rosas rojas, sé que ese color simboliza el amor, pero la flor naranja tiene un significado mucho más certero para nosotros._

_PD 3: ¡Nunca olvides que te amo!_

_PD 4: Dejaré de escribir porque me quedo sin espacio, te amo… ¿ya te lo había dicho?"._

Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo como una idiota, aunque sentía las lágrimas volver a recorrer por mi rostro.

_Solo él era capaz de hacerme sonreír nuevamente. _

Abrí el libro en la página que figuraba en el reverso de la fotografía sin ningún problema ya que la rosa naranja actuaba como marcador de hoja. No me detuve a leer la frase, ya que aún no me sentía lista para hacerlo, pero tomé la rosa de ese particular color y volví a lagrimear.

La rosa estaba —obviamente— marchita por todos los años que estuvo dentro del libro. Era increíble como describía exactamente el paso del tiempo también para conmigo; yo estaba igual, antes había sido una rosa brillante, saludable y con toda una vida por delante; ahora solo estaba marchita, amargada y triste.

_Salvo cuando me encontraba junto a Edward. _

Su poder para hacerme olvidar de mi miseria solo por unos pocos minutos, era increíble. Junto a él, me sentía extrañamente mejor, con ganas de sonreír y de hacerlo sentir bien. Una de esas fue la razón por la que lo llevé a mostrarle mi lugar especial. Sentía que si lo hacía con él, me podría volver a sentir completa aunque sea solo unos instantes.

_Pero debía separar la fantasía con la realidad. _

Yo no era buena para él, se merecía a una mujer entera, llena de luz, no a una pobre muchacha amargada llena de oscuridad en ella.

_Además, yo no soy una verdadera mujer, ni siquiera sirvo para eso. _

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lograron que me sobresaltase. Con mucha velocidad, coloqué todo lo que había sacado otra vez dentro del cofre de los recuerdos; ya encontraría otro tiempo para volver a resurgir los recuerdos que no se olvidan.

Una vez que volví a colocar el cofre en su lugar, fui hasta la puerta y me topé con el serio rostro de Tyler, señaló el teléfono y me lo entregó, luego dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté, algo temerosa.

—_¿Cómo van tus vacaciones, muñeca?_ —preguntó la voz irónica de Emmett del otro lado del teléfono.

No respondí.

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti?_ —rió—. _Todas las noches pienso en ti, lo digo en serio. _

—¿Para qué llamas? —pregunté sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

—_Quiero saber cómo está mi esposa, que por cierto si yo no la llamo, ella no mueve un dedo. _

—Sé que estás perfectamente enterado de todo lo que haga, tienes unos empleados muy eficientes, _querido_ —dije con cierto sarcasmo.

—_Amo tu boca inteligente_ —volvió a reír—. _Tienes razón, sé todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor… ¿te has divertido? _

Me quedé en silencio, ¿era posible que él supiese de mis salidas? ¿Tyler me había traicionado?

—_Veo que no estás muy comunicativa hoy. Déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, Isabella._ —Mi corazón comenzaba a golpetear irregularmente, él no podía saber que me estaba viendo con Edward, eso sería peligroso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para exponer a Edward de esta forma?—. _Tyler me puso al corriente de tus movimientos y me dejó asombrado, pensé que habías elaborado algún plan, pero no fue así. _—Fruncí el ceño—._ Amo que seas tan obediente… _

No debía mostrar nerviosismo.

_Isabella mantén la calma_.

—¿De qué plan hablas? —pregunté, y me felicité porque mi voz haya sonado normal.

—_Del que creí que harías. En el momento en que estábamos en el aeropuerto pensé que traías algo entre manos, pero resultó que no. Tyler me aseguró que sigues con tu rutina de siempre, y me encantó escuchar eso… tanto así, que cuando regrese te daré un regalo. _

Me quedé en silencio, escuchando su calmada respiración a través de la línea telefónica.

—_Te extraño muñeca, las noches son muy largas sin ti. Sé que tú también me extrañas _—rodé los ojos—. _Tengo que colgar, aún no tenemos fecha de regreso pero espero que cuando vuelva, cumplas con tu trabajo de esposa y me des alguna alegría después de tanto tiempo. Tu padre te deja saludos _—hizo una pausa, rió y luego agregó—: _Es mentira, ni siquiera pregunta por ti; en fin…_ _te amo, sueña conmigo._

No volví a responder nada y corté la comunicación.

Antes de volver a dejarme tocar por él, preferiría que me quiebren todos los huesos de una vez. ¿Charlie no preguntó por mí? ¿Eran noticias nuevas?; ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Decidí no amargar mi día más de lo normal y traté de olvidar que _mí querido esposo_ había decidido dar señales de vida.

Fui hasta la cocina y encontré a Tyler preparándose torpemente un café, al percatarse de mi presencia se quedó quieto con el intento de elaboración sin terminar.

—Puedes continuar, no voy a molestarte —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo siento, es que no encontré a Bree y…

—Ella está en la Universidad —respondí, Tyler me miró sorprendido. Me acerqué a él y continué con la preparación—. ¿Lo tomas con azúcar?

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, señora. —Dijo algo incómodo.

—No me cuesta nada, además creo que la cocina no es muy amiga tuya —levanté las cejas y creí haber visto una fina capa de rubor en sus mejillas—. Siéntate y yo te serviré, tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por tu lealtad.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No le has dicho nada a Emmett —vertí el humeante café recién hecho en una taza y me acerqué hasta la mesa.

—Creí haberle dicho que sería nuestro secreto —contestó Tyler, tomando en sus manos el café que le entregué—. Gracias.

—No hay por qué —respondí y me senté en una silla contigua a la de él—. No me es fácil confiar en ti, Tyler. Has estado trabajando para él desde hace mucho tiempo, y no es algo sencillo de procesar que tú estés a mi favor de un día para el otro.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida caliente—. De hecho, vengo cubriéndola desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, será cosa de dos años o quizás menos… no solo de un día para el otro.

—¿De qué hablas? —dije confundida.

—¿Le suena «la casa de los enanitos»? —me atoré con mi propia saliva.

¿Él sabía del único lugar que pensaba que era capaz de ocultar?

—No me ponga esa cara, señora Isabella. Si hasta ahora no he dicho nada, ¿Por qué cree que lo haría?

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —inquirí saber.

—He trabajado en el ejército mucho tiempo y puedo vigilar hasta dormido. Por lo tanto, lo supe desde el primer día en que se _escabulló _para ir hasta allí.

—Y… ¿no has dicho nada?

—Evidentemente, no. —Respondió con total naturalidad.

¡Vaya!

Eso era algo totalmente nuevo. ¿Así que él sabía y no le había dicho nada a Emmett?

—Gracias Tyler —le dije sinceramente.

—No tiene que agradecer nada, usted ayuda mucho a las personas; a la que se le debería agradecer es a usted. —Volvió a beber su café.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el teléfono del portero eléctrico sonó, ¿Quién sería?; Tyler se levantó rápidamente y desapareció de la cocina. Tomé la taza de café vacía y me acerqué al fregadero para poder enjuagarla. Una vez que terminé abrí la heladera para ver si había algo interesante para comer, pero volví a cerrarla sin sacar nada de adentro.

Escuché un murmullo en la sala y me aproximé hasta allí.

—Hola, Isabella —canturreó una voz dulce.

Pestañeé varias veces sorprendida—. ¿Alice?

—La misma —sonrió y se acercó a mí para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla—. Espero no importunar con mi visita, pero me pareció justo devolverte la tuya —guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

—Siempre serás bienvenida, Alice —respondí—. ¿Quieres tomar algo o…?

—En verdad, me encantaría. Pero afuera hace un día estupendo… ¿no quieres que vayamos a tomar algo por ahí?

Dudé unos instantes y miré de reojo a Tyler, él se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Creo que estaría bien —encogí mis hombros.

—¡Genial! —exclamó juntando sus palmas.

—Iré a cambiarme, espérame aquí. —Asintió con una sonrisa y desaparecí hasta mi habitación.

Tomé de mi armario un pantalón de vestir gris, junto a una camiseta blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Me apresuré a colocarme mis zapatillas y me puse un poco de perfume, no me preocupé por mi cabello, solo dejé suelto y me lo coloqué a un lado de uno de mis hombros.

—¡¿Y ésta que hace aquí?! —me sobresalté a escuchar ese grito proveniente de la sala.

Salí prácticamente corriendo de mi habitación, para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

—_Ésta_ como dijo tiene nombre; soy Alice, _señora _—lo dijo con una voz extremadamente calmada, como si fuese que escuchar a Renée le aburriese.

Rápidamente llegué a la sala. Renée estaba que echaba chispas por donde caminaba y Alice se encontraba muy cómoda sentada en uno de los sillones. Tyler presenciaba la escena totalmente enmudecido, en un extremo de la misma sala.

—¡¿Me pueden explicar que es esto?! —Volvió a exclamar mi madre, fulminándome con la mirada—. Y… tú, creí que hacías tu trabajo —agregó mirando a Tyler.

—No lo culpe a él —intervino Alice—. Yo lo obligué a que me atendiera.

—Necesitas dinero, ¿no? —Renée rió sin humor—. ¿Por qué otra cosa estarías aquí? Hagamos las cosas fáciles: dime una cifra, desaparece de aquí y deja en paz a mi hija.

Mi boca formó una perfecta «O», ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esa atrocidad?

Alice chasqueó la lengua—. Antes de aceptar su asqueroso dinero, prefiero vivir en la extrema pobreza, ¿entiende? —Se levantó del sillón y encaró a mi madre—. No sé cuál es su problema conmigo pero no dejaré que me pisotee como si yo fuese un insignificante bicho, _señora_ —dijo con una mezcla de asco y burla en la última palabra.

Yo me quedé entre fascinada y algo sorprendida por la reacción de Alice, al fin alguien era capaz de cantarle la verdad a Renée en su cara. La reacción de mi madre no se hizo esperar, pero abrí grande los ojos al entender su mueca de disgusto y su palma elevándose.

—¡No! —aullé y en tres grandes zancadas estuve entre medio de Renée y Alice, pero no pude hacer nada para evitar que la palma de mi madre impactara de lleno en mi mejilla, arrancándome un jadeo de dolor.

Me atajé mi lastimada mejilla con una de mis manos y cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme. La sala se llenó de un silencio absoluto, solo era capaz de escuchar mi agitada respiración.

—¡¿Cómo vas a meterte en el medio, Isabella?! —rugió mi madre, la taladré con la mirada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar pegarle?! ¡¿Estás loca?! —retruqué sin dejar de sobar mi mejilla adolorida.

—¿La vas a defender? —preguntó con burla.

La miré unos instantes a sus claros ojos. ¿Cuándo fue que se transformó en esta mierda de persona?

—No fue su madre la que intentó golpearme —respondí con voz ausente.

Renée se quedó mirándome fijamente y bufó, volvió su vista hasta Alice y pude ver con el odio que se dirigía a ella. Yo no me moví de mi lugar, todavía me encontraba en el medio de las dos.

—Será mejor que se retire, señora Swan —le sugirió Tyler, mi madre lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza—. Creo que es lo mejor, yo me ocuparé que todo se solucione y le prometo que no habrá próxima vez.

—Ya veremos —contestó, chasqueando la lengua—. Y en cuanto a ti, ya no quiero verte por aquí —miró a Alice y luego llevó su vista hacia mí—. Y tú Isabella, deja de meter a mujerzuelas a tu casa, de esto se enterarán tanto tu padre como tu esposo.

Se dio la media vuelta y la rabia carcomía mi cuerpo, sin ser capaz de atajar mi lengua lo solté:

—¡No te olvides de contarles la parte en que me diste vuelta la cara de una bofetada! —Siseé entre dientes, Renée detuvo su andar pero no se volvió a dar vuelta. Sin más abrió la puerta y dejó el departamento.

Los brazos de Alice envolvieron mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, se lo devolví sin dudar mientras veía que Tyler desaparecía hasta la cocina.

—Lo siento —le murmuré a Alice.

—No Isabella, yo lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que vendría esa mujer aquí no hubiese venido —contestó apenada.

—No tenías por qué saberlo Alice y me alegra que hayas venido —respondí con voz suave.

—Déjame ver —llevó sus delicadas manos a la piel de mi mejilla _abofeteada_ y gruñó inaudiblemente.

Tyler volvió a aparecer junto a nosotras y me entregó una bolsa helada.

—Le bajará la posible inflamación, lo lamento mucho —me encogí de hombros y tomé el hielo para colocarlo en mi mejilla—. Siento lo que sucedió, señora Swan —agregó mirando a Alice.

—No vuelvas a llamarme señora Swan, por favor —rogó, simulando escalofríos—. Solo Alice.

Tyler asintió y luego volvió a mirarme con la culpabilidad marcada en sus ojos—. Siento no haber reaccionado, señora Isabella. Jamás hubiese imaginado que su madre preparaba un golpe, mi deber es protegerla y he fallado.

—No, Tyler. No has fallado en nada —lo tranquilicé—. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción de Renée, puede ser cualquier cosa pero jamás se mostró violenta. No te sientas mal, ya pasó y quiero que lo olvidemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sentía como un adulto tranquilizando a un pequeño. Tyler se notaba culpable y esos pequeños detalles eran los que hacían que mi confianza creciera en él. Me gustaba mi nueva relación con mi guardaespaldas, me gustaba esta faceta de él y por primera vez agradecí que Emmett lo hubiese impuesto para mí protección.

—¿Vamos Alice? —pregunté.

—¿Es buena idea?

—Claro que sí, andando.

Tyler nos siguió de cerca hasta la cochera privada del edificio y nos dejó allí en la fila de autos a mi nombre. Alice no disimuló su sorpresa al ver todos los vehículos que teníamos guardados; al menos había diez… ¿Para qué tantos coches?, yo también me lo preguntaba a diario.

—¿S-Son to-todos t-tuyos? —preguntó boquiabierta.

Encogí mis hombros—. En realidad de Emmett, pero al ser su esposa…

Me fijé en las llaves que había agarrado, pertenecían al _porsche_ gris oscuro, era un auto bonito no voy a mentir, pero demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto.

Nos montamos dentro del auto y le hice una seña a Tyler; de seguro nos seguiría detrás para asegurarse de que lleguemos bien donde sea que nos dirigíamos, lo ayudaría a disipar su culpa por lo que sucedió hace un rato.

Una vez que salimos del estacionamiento tomé la ruta y recién ahí me di cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo llegar a algún lado, los únicos caminos que conocía por mi cuenta eran para ir al hospital o la fundación.

—No tengo idea de dónde ir —fui franca, siguiendo al tránsito.

—Hoy tienes que ir al hospital, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Asentí sin despegar mi vista de la carretera, hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía y tenía miedo de haber olvidado como se hacía. Era realmente bueno que mantuviera mi licencia de conducir al día.

—¿Qué dices si vamos a tomar algo cerca del hospital mientras se hace tiempo para tu consulta?

—Me parece perfecto. —Contesté y pisé el acelerador.

Conduje hacia camino conocido y unos veinte minutos después, estuvimos frente a una cafetería a no más de dos cuadras del hospital.

Entramos y pedidos nuestras órdenes.

—¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo quise hacer lo de hoy —bebió su café—. Siempre he querido acercarme a ti, pero no sabía cómo.

—Gracias por hacerlo, en serio. —Respondí, mordiendo mi rosquilla—. La verdad es que yo también quise conocerte más, desde el primer momento supe que eras una mujer maravillosa y no podría estar más que contenta porque mi hermano te haya encontrado.

—Jasper siempre me ha hablado de ti, se nota que te ama mucho y ese cariño tan inmenso que te tiene me lo contagió y yo también lo tengo —rió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —tomé un sorbo de mi té.

—¿Crees que podremos ser amigas?

Enarqué una ceja—. Por supuesto que sí, y te prometo que desde ahora no dejaré que te vuelvan a tratar mal.

—No te preocupes por ello, la verdad es que Renée me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que me dijo hoy son halagos a comparación de otras veces.

La miré sorprendida—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¿Básicamente? —preguntó, asentí—. Que soy una puta trepadora que se aprovechó de un ingenuo Jasper para quitarle todo su dinero. —Puso sus ojos en blanco—. También en más de una ocasión me culpó por haberlo separado de ustedes. Al principio estuve muy afectada, imagínate que la madre de tu novio te odie sin motivo aparente y llegue un día y te diga una sarta de barbaridades en la cara. Llegué a plantarme seriamente en dejarlo libre a Jasper para que pudiera encontrar a una mujer _decente_ que tu madre acepte para él, pero no pude hacerlo. Amo demasiado a Jasper y me propuse luchar por él, así tuviese que vivir toda mi vida con el odio de _mis suegros_ a mis espaldas, lo que realmente lamento es que se haya alejado de su familia, me siento culpable por eso.

Escuché atentamente su relato, si antes me gustaba Alice, ahora definitivamente era mi heroína. Había sido muy valiente, no es fácil enfrentar a Renée y ella lo había hecho… por Jasper, por su amor.

_¿Por qué yo no pude hacerlo?_

—Lo siento —me disculpé, sentía vergüenza ajena.

—Créeme que yo lo siento, no debe ser fácil tener a Renée como madre.

—Creo que ya me curé de espanto, terminé por acostumbrarme a la forma en que me trata —murmuré. Alice me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Nos quedamos en un silencio para nada incómodo, hasta que Alice habló:

—Estoy frustrada porque no sé que regalarle a Jasper —jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello—. Su cumpleaños es en tan solo unos días y no sé que comprar… él es tan…

—Extraño —terminé por ella la frase, me miró, asintió y rió—. La verdad es que yo tampoco sé que comprarle, aunque me doy una idea —sacudí mi cabeza, tendría que hablar con Tyler para que me ayudara a comprar lo que tenía en mente.

—Él siempre me sorprende en mis cumpleaños y ahora quiero ser yo la que lo haga, pero mi cabeza está en postura anti-ideas-maravillosas. —Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Me quedé pensativa, ¿Qué le gustaría a Jasper?, él era una de las personas más sencillas y desinteresadas que conocía, para él con tal de recordar su cumpleaños era suficiente.

Había algo que a mi hermano le encantaba y eso eran las fotografías. En la única oportunidad que había visitado su departamento la vi decorada con cientos de retratos esparcidos por toda la pared. Era una buena idea, ¿no?

—¿Qué piensas de un álbum de fotografías? —pregunté.

Alice me miró seria pero luego esbozó una sonrisa gigantesca por su fino rostro, sus ojos grises brillaron con gran intensidad.

—¿Cómo no lo pensé? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Eres tan divina, Isabella. ¡Es perfecto! Me pondré en ese proyecto apenas con llegar a casa —volvió a sonreír—. Vas a asistir, ¿cierto?

Suspiré, pero esta vez fue un suspiro emocionado. Luego de varios años, por fin podía festejar el cumpleaños de mi hermano junto a él, ya no tendría que conformarme con un llamado telefónico.

—Por supuesto —respondí, y bebí de un sorbo el resto que quedaba de mi té.

—¡Será el mejor regalo para él!

Nos entretuvimos charlando unos minutos más, hasta que éstos pasaron y ya estaba cerca la hora de mi sesión con la licenciada Denali.

Pagamos la cuenta y fuimos caminando hacia el hospital; no me había preocupado por el coche, ya que estaba aparcado muy cerca de la clínica.

Entre risitas de Alice y algunas ideas de cómo preparar el regalo de mi adorado hermano, llegamos al tercer piso. Me fijé en mi reloj y aún tenía unos diez minutos para que comenzara mi turno con Tanya. Recorrimos despacio el pasillo y cuando llegamos hasta el consultorio de mi psicóloga me detuve en seco.

La hermosa de Tanya Denali reía abiertamente junto a Edward, quien le respondía con su hermosa risa, haciendo que muchas de las muchachas que había en el lugar lo miraran embobadas.

Mi mundo cayó al suelo al ver esa imagen en frente a mis ojos, no pude evitarlo y me comparé con Tanya. Ella era una hermosa mujer, que sin duda podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, era inteligente, simpática y se preocupaba por los demás. Podía reír y actuar como cualquier mujer feliz. Yo, en cambio, estaba sumida en una total oscuridad, ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír sin que pareciera una mueca extraña.

Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi pecho al ver como Tanya le sacaba alguna pelusa de su traje de doctor —que seguramente no tendría ninguna, solo quería tocarlo—, en el pecho. Edward sonrió, pero se notaba algo incómodo.

¿No sabía diferenciar las sonrisas?

Había una clara diferencia entre la sonrisa_ sincera_ y la sonrisa de _cortesía_.

¿Por qué no le quitaba los ojos de encima?

¿No debería estar trabajando?

_¡Oh sí, Isabella! ¡Bienvenida al universo de los celos! _

Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé mi vista hacia Alice, quien me miraba entre divertida y risueña.

—¿Qué? —pregunté de mala manera y gruñí sin querer.

Alice soltó una carcajada atrayendo las miradas de las personas que pacientemente aguardaban en la sala de espera.

—¡Oh no, nada! Solo que te veías algo… _desencajada_ —levantó las cejas, burlándose de mí—. Aunque creo saber el motivo —disimuladamente señaló con su dedo índice hacia donde estaban Edward y Tanya, quienes por suerte ya habían dejado de dar muestras de afecto, para mirar hacia nosotras.

Alice enganchó su brazo en el mío y me obligó —literalmente— a caminar lo que faltaba del pasillo para llegar hasta el consultorio de la licenciada-cariñosa-Denali.

—Isabella —canturreó alegremente Tanya, quise golpearla. Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿desde cuándo me transformé en una persona violenta?

_Desde que ese recuerdo no tan desconocido para ti volvió a tocar tu puerta, se llaman celos ya te lo dije. _

¡Oh, absolutamente genial! Ahora escuchaba voces.

—Licenciada Denali —saludé de vuelta, manteniendo mi postura neutral. Intenté recordar mis observaciones hacia Tyler, solo esperaba que me ayudaran a actuarlo correctamente y así poder mostrar mi rostro sin emociones demasiado evidentes.

—¡Oh, Edward! Ella es…

—Hola, Bella —me saludó Edward y en un acto inesperado me acerqué a él y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos… incluso a mí por mi manera imprevista de actuar.

Edward llevó sus hermosos orbes verde esmeralda a mi rostro y me dedicó su sonrisa de lado.

—Hola, Edward —saludé devuelta pero traté de disimular mi vergüenza.

—¿Se conocen? —quiso saber una confundida Tanya.

_Nos conocemos más que bien. _

—Si —respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Tanya-cariñosa-Denali se quedó observándonos unos momentos y luego llevó su vista hasta Alice, sonrió entendiendo algo, que obviamente no sabía de qué se trataba.

—Hola, Alice —la saludó—. Ahora entiendo de dónde se conocen.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿pensaba que conocía a Edward gracias a Jasper y Alice?

_Tks, tks, estás muy confundida Tanya. _

Alice la saludó de vuelta al igual que a Edward.

—Iré a buscar a mi esposo —dijo mi cuñada—. Gracias por todo Isabella, nos vemos luego ¿verdad?

—Claro Alice —respondí—. Tengo que darte lo que me pediste, puedes pasar cuando lo desees.

—¡Genial! —me abrazó—. Edward, Tanya, nos veremos en la fiesta de mi Jazz. ¡Hasta pronto!

Dio un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y desapareció con su forma elegante de caminar.

—Bueno Isabella, ¿entramos?

—Claro —le respondí a Tanya.

Un carraspeo me hizo mirar a Edward—. ¿Nos vemos después?

Tanya nos miraba alternando su vista entre nosotros.

—¿Cuál es tu consultorio? —pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda por el escaneo de Tanya para con nosotros.

—Justo aquél —señaló una puerta casi enfrente a la de Tanya.

_Encima lo tenía cerca… que inteligente._ ¡Por Dios! Estaba actuando de manera irracional. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo hoy?

—Yo te busco —creo que había sonreído a medias, pero no lo sé con exactitud.

—Te esperaré lo que haga falta —dijo Edward mirándome muy intensamente. Me esforcé para no pensar en esa oración con doble sentido.

Tanya se aclaró la garganta y despegué mis ojos de los de Edward para mirarla. Señaló su reloj y entré a su consultorio, tras darle la última mirada a Edward.

—Muy bien, comencemos —juntó sus palmas y me indicó que me recostara en el sofá, no lo hice, solo me quedé sentada con mi rostro fijo en ella, sabía que iba a preguntarme algo—. Antes de comenzar con la sesión, me alegra completamente que no hayas viajado y que, por primera vez, hayas podido decir «no».

—Yo también me alegro por ello —encogí mis hombros.

—¿Puedo saber cuál fue la razón? —ahí está la pregunta.

—Alguien me hizo entender que era un buen momento para tomar esa decisión —contesté mirándola.

Asintió—. ¿Y…ese alguien fue…Edward?

Sacudí la cabeza, negándolo.

—¿Por qué tendría que haber sido él?

—No lo sé, quizás porque los vi algo cercanos hoy —dijo restándole importancia.

Por más que no haya comenzado "oficialmente" la sesión de terapia semanal, Tanya aprovechaba el momento para comenzar con sus preguntas capciosas.

—No fue él —respondí simplemente.

—¿Puedo decirte algo que noté en los dos, solo con haberlos visto unos minutos interactuando?

Jugueteé con mis dedos nerviosamente pero asentí en respuesta.

—No creo que solo se hayan conocido hace poco tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Muy bien, recuéstate que comenzaremos con la sesión de hoy.

Ahora sí me recosté y esperé a que me preguntara para responder.

—Muchas veces me dijo que su infancia fue agradable, pero casi nunca hablamos de su adolescencia. ¿Qué hay de esa época en su vida?

_Justo en el clavo. ¿Cómo lo sospechaba? _

—Estudiaba en el instituto, tenía muy buenos amigos y también conté con mi hermano, hasta que él se mudó para venir a estudiar aquí. —Resumí muy brevemente.

—¿Cómo eras en ese entonces?

—Como cualquier chica normal, priorizaba mis estudios y tenía muy en claro la carrera que seguiría.

—¿Abogacía? —preguntó.

—No, siempre soñé en convertirme en una editora. —Tanya escribió algo en su cuaderno y me pidió que le contara más—. Tenía una mejor amiga, aunque era un poco más pequeña que yo. Éramos casi inseparables, prácticamente hermanas —suspiré.

—¿Se han dejado de ver?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo. Su alejamiento fue uno de los más significantes en mi vida.

—¿Tenía algún…novio?

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Realmente ese tema me hace mal, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?, prometo que algún día se lo diré.

—Lo que sospeché —murmuró Tanya pero cambió de tema, sin presionarme más en hablar de aquello.

Desde hoy en la mañana me sentía muy vulnerable de recordar mi niñez y adolescencia, mucho más en pensar mis épocas felices junto a Edward. Aún no estaba preparada para decir en voz alta lo que había pasado con nosotros, y el día que lo estuviese… solo había una persona que lo sabría y ese siempre sería… Edward.

**.**

**.**

—Entonces… ¿me dices que el tipo se fue, así sin más?

Llevé mi vista perdida hacia algún punto del lago.

—Le preocupa muchísimo su carrera, era la única forma en que me dejara hacer lo que hice —respondí, estirando mi delicioso algodón de azúcar para llevarlo a mi boca.

—Me alegro por ello —respondió—. ¡Hey! Convídame eso, no lo compré para ti sola.

—Lo siento Cullen, pero sabes que amo esto —volví a arrancar un pedazo pero esta vez más grande.

Edward rió a carcajadas y aproveché ese momento para llenar su boca de copo de azúcar.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, pero estaba divertido—. Siempre has hecho lo mismo, y siempre caí como un idiota.

—Es mi don natural —rodé los ojos.

Estábamos tirados en el pasto contemplando el hermoso lago de uno de los parques más alejados del centro de la cuidad, descansando de la intensa caminata que habíamos hecho recorriendo las hermosas calles de Seattle. Apenas había terminado mi sesión con Tanya, había golpeado el consultorio de Edward y venido hasta aquí con mi coche.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que Jane te permitió tanto tiempo utilizar su coche —dije chupando mi dedo pulgar.

—Logré sobornarla por casi un mes y medio, es todo un logro —bromeó—. Pero prefiero que lo use ella. ¿Sabes la cantidad de hombres asquerosos que viajan en el metro? —Arrugó su nariz—. Mi hermanita es muy linda para compartir esos lugares con esos tipos.

—Me encantaría volver a verla —murmuré suspirando.

—Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, han sido mejores amigas muchísimo tiempo.

—Lo sé —clavé mi vista en la de Edward—. ¿Piensas que querrá verme?

—¿Quién no querría verte? —sonrió cálidamente—. ¿Sabes?, no me gusta para nada la imagen que tienes de ti misma, vales mucho Bella y… deja de culparte por todo lo que pasó. Yo también me fui, ¿recuerdas?

—Te aseguro que esa fue la mejor decisión que tomaste.

—Fue la peor locura que cometí —su mirada se tornó triste—. Pero… ¿Qué más da?, por más que queramos no podemos cambiar nada, pero quizás si solucionarlo.

Me gustaba su optimismo, yo lo ayudaría a solucionar todo, para que él pueda ser feliz sin ninguna traba que lo atrajera hacia el pasado, para que su camino quedara completamente libre y limpio de los fantasmas que llevábamos a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Ya no hay más algodón de azúcar?

—Lo siento, pero no. —Elevé el palito vacío.

—¡Mierda! Iré por otro —se levantó del césped, pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente su vista se centró a un costado de él. Sonrió y estiró su mano para arrancar algo que no pude ver.

Volvió a sentarse a mi lado, pero esta vez mantenía un brazo oculto en su espalda.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió. Lo miré confundida y volvió a decir—: Solo ciérralos, por favor.

Rodé los ojos pero finalmente los cerré. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi nariz e inhalé profundamente su rico aroma.

—Ábrelos —dijo y así lo hice—. Mira, la encontré por casualidad. —Frente a mi rostro, Edward sostenía una delicada rosa color naranja.

—Es… _nuestra_ flor —murmuré.

—_Nuestra_ flor —aseguró mis palabras y la enganchó detrás de mi oreja—. Hay recuerdos que no se olvidan.

—Jamás los olvidaré —respondí en un hilo de voz, perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me sonrió cálidamente y acarició mi mejilla muy suavemente.

—Yo tampoco jamás olvidaré, _pequeña_.

Sonreí tímidamente y no sé quien se habrá acercado primero, de lo único que estaba segura era que nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, abrazándose con fuerza. La calidez de su cuerpo con el mío, tampoco lo olvidaría. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, era lógico que jamás pudiera olvidarme de él.

_Edward siempre sería mi Edward, mi primer y único amor._

Y también la persona a la que le había hecho mucho daño, muchísimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaaa! Hoy estoy tempranito con un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así o no, déjenmelo saber :)

¿Quién más odia a Renée? Levanten la manita (._.)/ jajajajajajaja

Lamento la tardanza con la actualización, trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Solo adelanto que es un poco más largo y, hasta ahora, el que más me divirtió escribir ;)

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todo su apoyo; los favoritos, alertas y review's son mi motor de inspiración. De verdad, miles de gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la lectura de la historia.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, donde subiré los adelantos de los capítulos, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, buen inicio de semana para todos! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, los lectores silenciosos y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	13. Una, dos, tres copitas y algo más

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Una, dos, tres… copitas y algo más**

"_Nuestras ilusiones no tienen límites; probamos mil veces la amargura del cáliz y, sin embargo, volvemos a arrimar nuestros labios a su borde"._

René de Chateaubriand

**EPOV**

_Uno, dos, tres…_ conté mentalmente; si no dejaba de recitar esa estúpida frase, le revolearía lo primero que tendría a mano.

— "¡Oh! Romeo, Romeo no me mires que me meo".

Ésta sería la ¿cuarta o quinta vez que lo repetía?

¡Por Dios que alguien lo calle!

Tomé un almohadón del sofá y se lo lancé a su cara, aunque logró esquivarla.

—¡Eh, agresión! —se quejó, tirándome el cojín devuelta; lo tomé entre mis manos.

—Te juro que soy capaz de buscar el libro de los muertos para resucitar a Shakespeare y que te venga a matar por deformación de una de sus frases más populares.

—No seas aguafiestas, déjame disfrutar de mi felicidad.

—¿Y a qué se debe, si se puede saber, querido amigo? —pregunté.

—Por fin llegó el día en el cual conoceré a la hermosa y enigmática _Isabella-Bella_ —movió sus cejas sugestivamente—. Estoy muy emocionado.

Rodé los ojos y bufé—. No entiendo por qué tanta emoción.

—¿Me lo dices tú? —preguntó burlón—. "¡Oh Garrett, ¿crees que esta camisa estará bien?!", "¿Todavía se siente mi perfume?", "¿Es mejor mi barba rasurada o sin rasurar?" —Imitó mi voz—. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Idiota —volví a lanzarle la almohada, pero no evité la risa.

—No, en serio… jamás había pensado que eras tan…_ metrosexual_. —Largó una carcajada.

—Y yo que tú eras una máquina de decir idioteces. —Contraataqué, pero ambos nos echamos a reír.

Estábamos reunidos en el departamento de Garrett esperando por Kate —cabe destacar que lo hacíamos hace una hora y nada que salía del baño—.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que hacen las mujeres en el baño para que se internen en él? —preguntó mi mejor amigo, se fijó en el reloj y ya marcaban las diez de la noche.

—Es tu prometida, no la mía —respondí bebiendo mi deliciosa _Heineken_.

—¡Amor! Ya sale por favor, si no lo haces tendremos que festejar la llegada del año 2083 y no creo que exista para ese entonces. —Garrett golpeó la puerta del baño reiteradas veces, mientras decía sus típicas estupideces.

Me reí a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, mi mejor amigo podría decir las mayores idioteces que se le ocurrieran, pero no dejaba de adorarlo por eso, después de todo solo era… _Garrett_.

—¡Que ya estoy! —murmuró Kate y la puerta del baño se abrió.

Kate estaba absolutamente preciosa, llevaba un vestido negro bastante revelador que marcaba perfectamente todas sus curvas y creo que había crecido un piso con los enormes tacones que llevaba en sus pies.

—Si este es el resultado, esperaré paciente toda mi vida —dijo Garrett deslumbrado y hasta podría jugar que su boca echaba babas.

Rodé los ojos y aparté la vista cuando mis amigos comenzaron a comerse —literalmente— en frente de mis narices. Cuando la pareja se separó, Kate mantuvo su vista fija en mí:

—Pero mira nada más lo guapo que se puso mi amigo —mi mejor amiga silbó por lo bajo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

—¿Viste amor lo hermoso que está nuestro _Edwardcito_? —siguió el halago Garrett, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se arregló tanto? —siguió Kate.

—Ya ni lo recuerdo —le respondió mi mejor amigo.

Entrecerré los ojos—. Estoy acá, digo… por si acaso. —Rodé los ojos.

Kate y Garrett rieron, de pronto me vi rodeado por los brazos de mi rubia favorita.

—Me encanta que estés tan animado y te lo digo en serio —me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Eres el hermanito que nunca tuve y no sabes la satisfacción que me da verte tan… _vivo_.

—¿Qué se supone que debo responder? ¿Qué he sido un zombie en este tiempo? —reí entre dientes.

—No sé si un zombie, pero que te comportabas como uno… puede ser —rió conmigo.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de momento melodramático y vayámonos de una vez por todas. ¡Muero por conocer a _Isabella-Bella_! —dijo Garrett, tomando a su prometida de la cintura y tirando de mi mano.

—¿Is_abella-Bella_? —Kate preguntó con una mueca graciosa—. ¿Por qué tienes que ponerle apodos a todas las personas que conoces, Garrett?

—Soy más fiable recordando apodos que nombres, _Pitufina_ —le picó la nariz y Kate bufó.

—¿Otra vez ese sobrenombre? ¿Me ves azul o algo parecido? —colocó sus brazos en forma de jarras.

Yo no paraba de reír de estos dos, definitivamente hacían la pareja perfecta.

—Sabes de donde surgió ese apodo, mi vida —habló con voz sexy y Kate no pudo sostener su aspecto enojado.

Antes de que revelaran más detalles sucios de su vida sexual, intercepté en la conversación:

—Bueno _Pitufos_, la verdad no quiero saber el por qué de ese apodo, así que… ¿nos vamos?

Mis mejores amigos me miraron y rieron por vaya-uno-a-saber-por-qué y, finalmente, cuando tomamos nuestros abrigos y Kate estuvo lista y conforme consigo misma, emprendimos viaje hacia uno de los _boliches-bar_ más transitados de la zona.

El lugar aún no estaba atestado de gente, pero con correr de la hora de seguro lo estaría. Según me dijo Kate, éste bar comenzaba con un ambiente más que nada tranquilo, relajado y calmado, pero luego se armaba la pista de baile para que todos nos moviéramos al compás de la música.

Bajamos del coche de mi mejor amiga y nos adentramos al lugar. Dentro estaba todo iluminado con una luz tenue y se escuchaba de fondo una música algo movida. Visualizamos entre las crecientes personas a nuestro grupo de amigos, sentados en una especie de reservado y fuimos para allí.

—Creímos que no vendrían —fue el saludo de Tanya cuando nos acercamos hacia ellos.

—Tu hermana ha tardado una eternidad en arreglarse, aún no entiendo, ya que es absolutamente preciosa —Garrett le dio un casto beso en los labios de su prometida, tras la brillante mirada de Tanya.

—Definitivamente mi hermana se ha sacado la lotería contigo, cuñado —le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego abrazó a su hermana.

—Yo me la he sacado, Tanya —respondió el aludido.

Kate rodó los ojos—. ¿No ha llegado el homenajeado?

—Aún no —respondió Tanya acercándose hasta mí—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola —respondí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Caminamos hacia los sillones y comencé a saludar a todos mis compañeros del hospital que fueron invitados. Al parecer, ésta era la primera vez que Jasper organizaba alguna reunión para festejar un cumpleaños suyo desde que comenzó a trabajar en el hospital.

—Realmente me tomó por sorpresa que nos hubiera invitado —comenzó Riley—. Desde que entré al hospital, lo habré visto e interactuado con él unas cinco veces y si bien me parece un hombre muy agradable… es algo… introvertido.

—Jasper es una gran persona —dije—. Fue mi mejor amigo mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tanya, enarcando una ceja.

—Si —contesté, llevando mi cerveza a la boca para darle un buen trago.

—¿Qué tanto hace que conoces a Jasper? —inquirió saber y pestañeé sorprendido.

¿Intentaba psicoanalizarme?

—Conozco los trucos de los psicólogos —sonreí—. Esta noche estamos de franco, Tanya.

Ella rió pero se mantuvo pensativa; luego, comenzó a charlar amenamente con Riley.

Bebí otro sorbo de mi bebida y miré mi reloj, ya casi eran las once de la noche y nada que llegaban. Miré hacia la dirección por donde habíamos ingresados pero solo había personas y personas desconocidas para mí.

—No tardará en llegar, Romeo —la voz de Garrett me sobresaltó.

—No vuelvas a empezar con el rollo ese de «me meo» o no sé qué mierda —avisé y Garrett se atragantó con la cerveza, tosiendo sin parar en busca de aire—. Lo siento —le dije riendo, pero dándole palmadas en su espalda para que lograra estabilizarse.

—Eso ha sido… —tosió—, muy cómico —volvió a toser, pero esta vez lo acompañaron unas sonoras carcajadas—. ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Garrett?

—Que poco sentido del humor —se dejó caer a mi lado.

Acerqué mi cerveza a la boca para beberla y nos entretuvimos hablando algunos momentos con los chicos, habíamos creado un ambiente de trabajo estupendo; todos eran muy agradables conmigo.

—Por haber vivido tanto tiempo en Inglaterra no se te ha pegado el acento —dijo Laurent mirándome.

—He tratado de conseguirlo, pero no lo logré —dijo Kate y ambos rieron—. El acento inglés es tan sexy.

—Ahora veo por qué lo elegiste a Garrett —la molestó su hermana menor, Irina.

La semana anterior, Irina —la hermana más pequeña de las Denali—, había vuelto de su luna de miel. Resultó ser una mujer muy simpática y amable. Ella fue la única que decidió no seguir los pasos de su familia en cuanto a la medicina, pero se había casado con un médico —Laurent—, que también trabajaba en el hospital de Seattle hacía varios años. Irina era igual de hermosa que sus hermanas, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que hipnotizaban, consecuencia de los claros genes Denali.

Me fijé a mi lado y Tanya miraba a sus hermanas y respectivas parejas con cierta tristeza. No me contuve y le pregunté:

—¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego me miró.

—Si, por supuesto —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Iré a la barra a pedir algo.

Se excusó y se levantó de su lugar. Su actitud me dejaba confundido, pero tampoco iba a presionarla para que me dijera que iba mal con ella. La verdad era que, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, ella había sido una de las personas más cercanas luego de Garrett, Kate y Jasper que tenía en el hospital, aunque estos últimos días se haya mostrado más extraña que lo normal.

Escuché atentamente una de las anécdotas que contaba Riley hasta que mi vista se desvió hacia la entrada del lugar.

La mano que sostenía mi cerveza se congeló al igual que yo. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Al parecer Garrett se dio cuenta de mi embobamiento, ya que miró hacia la misma dirección que yo.

—¡Oh! —exclamé en un hilo de voz.

—Con ese «¡Oh!» te quedas corto, hermano —respondió Garrett y me dio un codazo en las costillas—. ¿Ella es _Isabella-Bella_?

Solo pude asentir, no era capaz de apartar mis ojos de ella y de su elegante caminar hacia nosotros, detrás de su hermano y Alice.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi Romeo se mea cada vez que la ve —dijo Garrett y logró sacarme una risotada.

—Ojo como la miras —advertí, divertido.

—Sé que es tuya, mi querido amigo. Pero créeme que si fueran otras las circunstancias, sería un fuerte rival. —Volvió a reír y le di un suave golpe en el hombro, _ojalá fuese mía_.

Los tres se acercaban más a nosotros, pero mi vista solo estaba posada en ella. Me sentí un completo pervertido al mirar sin vergüenza sus níveas y descubiertas piernas y el movimiento que éstas hacían al caminar, tampoco pasé de largo los tacones que llevaba en sus pies que lograran que sus piernas de vieran kilométricas. Seguí con mi vista hacia arriba de su cuerpo y me encontré con un hermoso vestido azul y algunos detalles en negro, tenía el escote en forma de corazón y marcaba perfectamente la curva de sus senos.

Tragué en seco.

Mi vista llegó a su rostro, sus ojos estaban delicadamente delineados de negro y su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella esbozó tímidamente una pequeña pero existente sonrisa.

_Simplemente perfecta. _

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Jasper de muy buen humor.

Me sobresalté al verlo tan cerca de mí, pero rápidamente me recompuse para levantarme de mi lugar y abrazar fuertemente a mi amigo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le di una palmada en su espalda.

—Gracias Edward —agradeció—. No se me pasó por alto como mirabas a mi hermanita.

—Yo… yo… —comencé a decir nervioso.

—¡idiota! —me dio un zape en la cabeza—. No hay alguien mejor que tú para ella, y confío en que esto funcione.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundido.

—Ya verás…

Fue lo último que dijo y comenzó a saludar a los demás, dejándome completamente confundido.

—¡Edward! —de repente estuve rodeado por unos finos brazos.

—Hola, Alice —la saludé.

Hicimos un intercambio corto de palabras y siguió los pasos de Jasper para saludar a los demás. Mi vista se concentró en la hermosa castaña que tenía delante de mí.

—¿No vas a saludarme? —pregunté, ella rodó los ojos.

—Hola —dijo acercándose a mí.

En un impulso la rodeé suavemente por su estrecha cintura y me aproximé a su mejilla para dejar un breve beso en esa zona.

—Hola —devolví el saludo y la solté rápidamente un poco apenado por mi acción.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, hasta que su vista se desvió a un lado de mí, seguí su dirección y me topé con Garrett, quien me miraba emocionado para que lo presentara.

Rodé los ojos y murmuré en su oído—: No te pases con tus bromas, no está acostumbrada a eso.

—No te preocupes Romeo, soy capaz de hacer reír hasta a una roca.

Solté unas risitas y volví a mirar a Bella, ella nos miraba con cierta curiosidad.

—Bella te presento a mi mejor amigo, Garrett. —Los presenté.

—Un placer —dijo Bella tirando su mano para saludarlo.

—¡Oh, el placer es mío _Isabella-Bella_! —le respondió Garrett y corrió a su lado para estrecharla a su cuerpo.

El rostro de sorpresa de Bella no tenía precio, pero no se la notaba incómoda solo sorprendida por la confianza de mi amigo con ella. Antes de que la dejara sin aire, tomé a Garrett de su camisa y lo alejé de ella.

—Déjame decirte _Isabella-Bella_ que eres mucho más hermosa, a como éste soquete me contó —me señaló y agaché mi cabeza avergonzado.

Bella pestañó varias veces tratando de ocultar su diversión, le di un golpe disimulado a las costillas de mi amigo. Rápidamente se acercó Kate y se quedó mirando a Bella con cierta prudencia.

—_Isabella-Bella_ te presento a mi hermosa prometida, Kate.

Kate sonrió y Bella se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Es un honor conocerte… ¿Puedo decirte Isabella o Bella?, la verdad que no me sentiría cómoda llamándote como este cabeza de chorlito está empecinado en hacerlo —dijo Kate con diversión.

—Isabella está bien —contestó la castaña, con una mueca divertida.

Me encantaba verla de esa manera, tan relajada y con signos de diversión y alegría, rodeada de mis amigos más cercanos. Cada día que pasaba comenzaba a parecerse más a _mi pequeña_.

Sacudí mi cabeza y alejé los pensamientos posesivos, me gustara o no… Bella estaba casada y eso no podía cambiarlo.

—Bonita ven a saludar a los demás —Jasper llamó a su hermana y ella rápidamente lo siguió.

Me quedé mirando como caminaba hacia nuestro círculo de amigos, soltando un suspiro.

—Definitivamente… ¡me encanta! —dijo Garrett con una voz demasiada alta para mi gusto.

—La acabas de conocer, Garrett. —Contesté, agarrando mi cerveza para tomar de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de ella.

—Lo sé, pero ya me encanta. Aunque me hubiera gustado que la tristeza no opaque su hermosura… puedo asegurarte que lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado, lo vi en sus ojos.

Miré asombrado a mi amigo inglés, era más perceptivo y observador de lo que imaginé.

—Sé que para eso ha vuelto Edward, ¿no lo crees? —me preguntó Kate enrollando sus brazos en la cintura de su prometido.

Me encogí de hombros y miré ceñudo hacia Bella interactuando con los demás. No me gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba dando Quil Ateara.

—Sinceramente no sé qué camino tomar. Odio verla así… pero no sé qué hacer. —Murmuré apenado.

—Harás lo que éste ordene —colocó una de sus manos en mi pecho, justo donde se alojaba mi corazón—. Si de verdad vale la pena, la lucha traerá muy buenos resultados.

—Ya veremos —contesté y me di la media vuelta para volver a los sillones.

Disimuladamente arreglé los lugares para sentarme al lado de Bella; Jasper y Garrett rieron por mi comportamiento, pero las miradas lascivas de Quil hacia Bella me estaban poniendo enfermo.

—Iré a la barra, ¿deseas tomar algo? —le pregunté a Bella inclinándome a su oído. Su peculiar aroma a fresas me llenó completamente los sentidos, hasta tuve que cerrar los ojos para tratar de alejar mi aturdimiento.

_Como había extrañado su maravilloso perfume._

—Solo un jugo de alguna fruta, nada con alcohol… por favor —pidió y asentí como un idiota, aún con restos de embobamiento por su cercanía.

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia la barra. Cuando llegué allí, Jasper me alcanzó.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó.

—Una cerveza para mí y un jugo para tu hermana —contesté, llamando al _barman_.

Cuando el hombre se acercó para ordenar nuestros pedidos, Jasper no me dejó pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Dos _Heineken_ bien frías y dos _Daiquiris_ de frutilla, por favor —el barman asintió y rápidamente sacó dos cervezas de la heladera y comenzó a preparar los tragos frutales con alcohol.

—Jasper, Bella me dijo que no quería nada de alcohol —avisé cuando el muchacho nos entregó nuestros pedidos.

—Necesita divertirse Edward, no le va a hacer mal —se justificó.

—No me parece buena idea —seguí insistiendo.

—Confía en mí —guiñó un ojo y nos acercamos hasta nuestra mesa.

Cuando iba a sentarme en mi lugar rechiné mis dientes ante la imagen. Quil se sentaba en mi sitio, muy cerca de una incómoda Isabella. Sentí los ojos de Bella sobre mí pidiendo mi ayuda, miré de soslayo las miradas fijas de Tanya y un divertido Garrett y Kate puesta en nosotros.

—Creo que puedo ver el humo salir de tu cabeza —murmuró un burlón Jasper en mi oído y se dirigió al lado de Alice.

Me aproximé hasta Quil y con mi dedo índice pinché su hombro. Él rápidamente se dio vuelta y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás en mi lugar —dije tratando de sonar normal.

—Hay más lugares por allí, Cullen —contestó éste.

—Da la casualidad que éste era mi lugar mucho antes de que tú hayas posado tu culo aquí, Ateara —volví a decir, aunque esta vez no pude ocultar mi cabreo.

—¿Tiene tu nombre que no lo vi antes? —contraatacó.

Comencé a pensar en decirle una sarta de barbaridades pero la voz de Bella no me dejó.

—En realidad, Edward tiene razón. Además me ha traído mi bebida. —Señaló el vaso que sostenía en mis manos.

¡Ajá, toma eso cara de naipe!

—¡Oh! ¿Es en serio? —rodé los ojos.

_No idiota es mitómana… ¡por supuesto que era en serio! _

—La dama ya habló, así que… —dejé la frase inconclusa señalando con la mano que sostenía mi cerveza que se fuera.

—Luego hablamos, muñeca —dijo Quil y tanto Bella como yo lo miramos con odio. El idiota de Ateara se levantó y me senté rápidamente en _mi_ lugar.

Le entregué el vaso a Bella y ella me agradeció con la mirada.

—Lamento eso, Quil es un idiota —le dije, tomando mi tercera cerveza de la noche.

—Me di cuenta… gracias por salvarme de ese idiota.

—Un placer rescatarla de los buitres, hermosa dama —chocamos nuestras bebidas y reí.

Entre nosotros se formó un cómodo silencio y escuchamos los distintos diálogos que se establecían entre nuestros amigos. Aunque de vez en cuando sentía la mirada fija de Tanya hacia nuestra dirección, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Era como si quisiera entender alguna cosa desconocida para ella.

Al cabo de dos horas y de tres rondas más de bebidas para nosotros, el ambiente se había vuelto más alegre. Miré a Bella y ésta charlaba junto a Alice, tomando el tercer _Daikiri_ de la noche, no sé si no se había dado cuenta que su bebida poseía alcohol o no, pero se la veía más relajada y sus sonrisas eran mucho más constantes.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —le pregunté una vez que dejó de charlar con Alice, muy cerca del oído ya que la música había aumentado considerablemente el volumen.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó emocionada, y salté en mi lugar al sobresaltarme por su tono de voz, pero feliz por verla de esa forma; aunque no pude disimular mi sonrisa—. Este jugo está buenísimo… ¿de qué es?

—Creo que ese es de Ananá —me encogí de hombros y tomé otro sorbo de mi deliciosa cerveza.

—El ananá entra a mi lista de frutas preferidas —rió suavemente.

Un momento… ¿Bella rió suavemente? Eso era completamente nuevo, sé que antes había sonreído en varias oportunidades, pero no había escuchado su verdadera risa durante años, y volver a ser testigo de ese hermoso sonido… me encantó.

De repente comenzó a sonar una música muy movida y las luces del lugar se apagaron completamente, para que las típicas luces de colores de los boliches se prendieran al igual que las máquinas de humo y burbujas.

Las mujeres en nuestra mesa comenzaron a chillar y prácticamente arrastraron a los hombres de su lado a la pista de baile, que acababa de formarse. Los primeros en mezclarse con una gran cantidad de parejas en dicha pista fueron Alice y Jasper y Garrett y Kate.

Bella miraba divertida al ver a su hermano _intentando_ bailar.

—Definitivamente el no saber bailar es de familia —ahogó una risa—. ¡Es de madera!

Solté una carcajada—. No seas así, no baila mal… solo le falta un poco de… coordinación.

—¿Solo un poco? —preguntó abriendo los ojos, verdaderamente divertida.

Iba a contestarle pero el pesado de Quil volvió a aparecer en frente de nosotros.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó a Bella.

Inconscientemente mis manos se transformaron en puños.

—¿Bailar? ¿Yo? —Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza—. No es una buena idea.

—Puedo ayudarte a bailar —siguió insistiendo.

—No, gracias… pero sentada estoy mejor. —Sonreí como un estúpido ante la doble negación por parte de ella.

—Pero…

—Creo que te dijo que no, Quil —dije.

—No te metas, Cullen.

—Solo digo lo que veo y aquí soy testigo de la declinación de tu oferta por parte de ella. A veces, hay que saber aceptar el no. —Me encogí de hombros, pero por dentro comenzaba a bailar el baile de la victoria.

—Si cambias de opinión, avísame —le dijo el muy idiota y se fue, no sin antes matarme con la mirada.

Escuché unas suaves risitas por parte de Bella y la miré con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Había olvidado lo insistentes que pueden llegar a ser algunos, solo eso —tomó de un solo y largo sorbo lo que quedaba de su bebida, luego me miró—. ¿Tú no bailas?

—Estoy muy bien aquí —contesté en seguida.

—Estoy segura que a Tanya le encantará que bailes con ella, desde que llegué no te quita los ojos de encima —jugueteó con la bombilla de su vaso vacío.

¿Ella también lo había notado?

Miré disimuladamente hacia Tanya y la encontré platicando con Riley. Cuando se percató de que la miraba me dedicó una sonrisa, escuché un gruñido provenir de mi lado. Volteé hacia Bella y ella me miraba con cara de inocente, ¿había gruñido ella?, _nah_… eso era imposible.

—Tengo la garganta seca, iré a pedir más de esto —dijo y se levantó, pero rápidamente volvió a sentarse, o mejor dicho cayó sentada al sillón.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, tocando su brazo.

—Sí, es solo que me levanté muy de golpe —rió otra vez.

_Apa… demasiada ingesta de alcohol por aquí. _

—¿Me ayudas a levantarme? —pidió y rápidamente me levanté y la ayudé.

La sostuve hasta que logró estabilizarse correctamente.

—¿Estás seguro que esto no tenía nada raro? —preguntó y me percaté que su voz comenzaba a notarse algo distorsionada.

—No —mentí.

—Me siento algo… extraña. ¿Dónde está la barra?

Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cintura sin darme cuenta y cuando me percaté de mis acciones amagué a separarme, pero Bella no me lo permitió. Afianzó mi agarre pasando su brazo por encima del mío que sostenía su cuerpo.

—No me dejes caer —dijo mirándome intensamente.

—Jamás —contesté, perdiéndome en sus mares chocolates.

Traspasamos a la multitud de personas, abrazados y muy cerca el uno con el otro hasta que dimos con la barra y nos sentamos en las sillas altas, frente a ésta. Cuando el barman nos vio, pedí silenciosamente un Daikiri para Bella y mi adorada cerveza, aunque sabía que esa sería la última de la noche… al menos para mí.

Nos entretuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido quizás minutos, horas… o lo que sea, pero estando junto a Bella la noción del tiempo se iba de mí alrededor. La mayor parte del tiempo nos reíamos de las parejas que bailaban con pasos extraños, sobre todo de Jasper y su _baile de Pinocho_.

—¿Sabes…una…cosa? —balbuceó mi castaña favorita y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que llevaba tomando o terminando, su séptimo trago.

—Creo que será mejor que dejes de tomar —aparté el vaso vacío de sus manos y pedí una botella de agua.

—¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran.

Desvié mis ojos de esa zona.

—Porque estás borracha —contesté apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—No…estoy… borr-borracha —arrastró las palabras.

—Que me digas que no estás borracha, validan aún más mi teoría —el barman me entregó la botella de agua—. Bebe esto, te va a hacer bien.

Tomó la botella y bebió solo un poco.

—¿C-Cómo puedo estar…borracha…si bebí solo un jugo? —Entrecerró los ojos—. T-Tenían alcohol, ¿v-verdad?

—Culpable —murmuré avergonzado.

Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y la miré confundido pero a la vez embelesado ante la imagen.

—Debí suponerlo —dijo atajándose el estómago. Sin poder evitarlo me reí junto a ella. Una vez que las risas cesaron, se levantó del taburete y trastabilló pero fui más rápido y logre estabilizarla—. V-Vamos a bailar.

La miré confundido—. ¿Dónde quedó el que tú no bailabas?

—Solo contigo puedo y quiero hacerlo —respondió y mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápidamente.

La tomé de la mano y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos. Me quedé paralizado unos minutos, pero luego la miré sonriendo; ella me devolvió la sonrisa al instante. Atravesamos a varias parejas y nos ubicamos cerca de nuestros amigos. Jasper nos vio y me guiñó un ojo al igual que Garrett.

—No sé qué hacer… —Bella rió torpemente.

—Solo déjate llevar —murmuré en su oído y sentí como se estremecía en mis brazos.

Tomé sus manos y las enganché detrás de mi cuello, sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella. Enrollé mis brazos en su estrecha cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, aunque mantuve una distancia mínima. Si bien la música era movida, nosotros nos movíamos a nuestro ritmo, sin prisas… solo disfrutando el momento.

Podía sentir como el corazón de Bella golpeteaba acelerado en su pecho, seguramente como estaría el mío. Volver a tenerla en mis brazos era como un sueño, del que nunca quisiera despertar. Sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sus suspiros y manos acariciando mi cabello, era como volver en el tiempo hacia los días en que los dos éramos una pareja felizmente enamorada, donde no existían problemas, tristeza, dolor y lastimeros recuerdos. Cuando solamente éramos Edward y Bella.

La estreché más fuertemente contra mi cuerpo y deseé con todo mí ser que este momento no terminara jamás. Necesitaba a Bella mucho más que el aire que respiro, necesitaba cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla y hacerle entender que todo estaría bien… ayudarla a dejar atrás esa máscara de dolor y tristeza que se acentuaba en su mirada desde que mis ojos se posaron en ella, nuevamente. Necesita escuchar su risa, ver sus ojos brillar de felicidad… pero por sobre todo, necesitaba verla feliz, radiante. Necesitaba que mi pequeña volviera a aparecer para que esta vez no se fuera jamás. Pero me sentía impotente al no saber cómo ayudarla.

—Tu aroma sigue siendo igual de exquisito como recordaba —murmuró en mi cuello inhalando fuertemente en esa porción de mi cuerpo logrando que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de pequeña que antes —bromeé dejando un beso en sus cabellos.

—Me gusta que me sigas llamando pequeña —volvió a murmurar abrazándose más a mí.

Apoyé mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza—. Lo seguiré haciendo, pequeña —murmuré besando su frente y nos quedamos en esa misma posición: ella enterrando su rostro en mi cuello y yo con la cabeza inclinada hacia su cabeza, apoyando mi mejilla en el tope de ésta, con nuestros cuerpos completamente abrazados y juntos.

Definitivamente tenerla en mis brazos era lo mejor que podría pasarme, luego de años y años de una impaciente espera.

Habían terminado unas tres canciones y nosotros seguíamos en nuestra burbuja, pero cada vez sentía la respiración de Bella más tranquila y acompasada.

—¿Pequeña? —la llamé, pero murmuró algo que no entendí. Me reí divertido—. ¿Te has dormido? —volvió a murmurar y a regañadientes me separé un poco de ella para poder observarla.

Su rostro se mantenía recostado en mi pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole una imagen angelical y delicada. La moví lentamente y abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate, haciendo que me perdiera en ellos otra vez. Mantuve mi vista fija en sus ojos pero no pude evitar llevar mi vista hacia su boca, tan rosada, rellena y _apetecible_. Sin darme cuenta mi rostro se fue acercando cada vez más hasta ella, pero logré darme cuenta de mis actos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos, no estaba bien. _

—Hola —me saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te dormiste?

—Noooo —dijo exagerando la palabra—. Me duelen… los pies —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Vamos a sentarnos —la tomé de la cintura y la guié hasta los sillones.

—¡Han vuelto! ¡Han vuelto! —exclamó Alice dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar, tomó un vaso lleno de alguna bebida y se la pasó a Bella, quien la recibió gustosa.

—No es buena idea que sigas tomando, Bella —avisé tratando de quitarle el vaso.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Edward! —Dijo una muy ebria Alice—. Anda, Isabella toma, es riquíiiiisima.

Escuché unas risitas detrás de mí y me encontré con un Jasper muy divertido con la escena.

—Te dije que no era buena idea hacer tomar a tu hermana.

—Mírala —respondió señalando en su dirección. Bella reía a carcajadas junto a Alice, Irina y a Kate—. Esa muchacha que está ahí es mi verdadera hermana, justamente por eso decidí darle de beber alcohol, la necesito conmigo.

—Pero no puedes mantenerla siempre ebria con tal de que se ría, Jasper —dije confundido.

—Ya lo sé, tonto —rió—. Pero verla así es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría pedir, la veo reír luego de años y no sabes la emoción que eso me causa.

—Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres —contesté palmeando su hombro.

Estuvimos charlando unos minutos más y luego se unieron a nosotros Garrett, Laurent y Riley, no veía a Quil por ningún lado y supuse que se habría ido, sonreí con malicia.

—Creí que tu hermana no era divertida Jasper, pero me equivoqué —dijo Riley señalando hacia atrás de nosotros, Garrett miró hacia allí y se partió de la risa.

Jasper y yo nos dimos vuelta y creo que nuestros ojos se desorbitaron. Alice, Bella, Kate e Irina estaban dando un completo _show_. Las cuatro mujeres estaban subidas a los sillones bailando sensualmente entre ellas, yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían y mucho menos al ver a Bella tan desatada y contenta.

—Mi hermana es toda una caja de sorpresas —murmuró Jasper asombrado, pero con diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—No tendrían que dejar que tomen más —dijo Tanya, acercándose a nosotros—. Intenté que se comportaran pero no lo he conseguido, ¡están completamente ebrias!

—Se están divirtiendo, Tan —le dijo Laurent soltando unas risitas al ver a su esposa trepada en los sillones.

—Eso no es diversión, están haciendo el ridículo —bufó.

—Están sonriendo Tanya, déjalas —contestó Jasper.

—¿Sonriendo a costa de qué?, como doctores no tendrían que dejar que esto suceda…

En ese punto tenía razón—. Escucha Tanya… —dije pero ella negó.

—No, Edward… ellas son adultas y se supone que saben lo que hacen, pero me preocupo por Isabella, ella no está bien y lo que está haciendo puede afectarla mucho, soy su psicóloga sé lo que digo. —Podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación por Bella.

Iba a responderle pero rápidamente me vi abrazado por la cintura por dos brazos muy conocidos para mí.

—Licenciada Denali —saludó con voz ronca—. No pensará analizarme ahora, ¿no? —soltó unas risitas.

—No estamos en el hospital Isabella —respondió Tanya.

—¡Arg! No me llames Isabella, lo odio profundamente —dijo molesta e hizo una mueca de asco.

Las reacciones a esas palabras fueron varias: Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad, Tanya tenía su boca ligeramente abierta y yo no pude dejar de sonreír.

_Cada vez más cerca, pequeña. _

—¿Odias que te llamen Isabella? —preguntó asombrada la rubia, aumentando su tono de voz debido a la música alta.

Bella se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber de su vaso. Alertando eso, despegué su fuerte agarre en mi cintura y quité su vaso de las manos, recibiendo un mohín en respuesta.

—No beberás más, pequeña —avisé.

—Pero…

—¿Cuántas ya has bebido? —volví a preguntar.

—Una… dos… tres copitas… ¡Arg! No tengo idea, perdí la cuenta —rió fuertemente y perdió el equilibrio, pero fui más rápido y logré sostenerla para que cayera.

Miré a Jasper y él no estaba en mejor situación, Alice estaba completamente ebria y ya no sabía que hacía, mi amigo luchaba para mantenerla estabilizada.

—Será mejor que la lleve a casa —dijo Jasper y Alice soltó unas risitas dándole besos en la mejilla.

Asentí y miré a Bella —quien aún estaba en mis brazos—, ella me sonrió abiertamente y plantó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, me quedé idiota unos momentos.

—También será mejor que te lleves a Bella, Edward —prosiguió Jasper—. Mi departamento es muy pequeño para lidiar con dos ebrias y además no tengo otra habitación más que la mía. —Suspiró—. Pero no puedes llevarla a su casa, no tenemos que arriesgarnos.

—¿Dónde la llevaré?, no creo que sea buena idea ir hasta casa de mis padres.

Claro que suponía que ellos no tendrían problemas, pero… todavía no estaba preparado para ello otra vez, mientras menos estén involucrados los miembros de mi familia, las cosas serían más fáciles.

—Llévala a nuestro departamento, Edward —habló Garrett, sosteniendo a una adormilada Kate—. Nosotros iremos al de Tanya, ya hablé con ella y no tiene problema —miré de reojo a Tanya y ella asintió.

Asentí y Garrett me entregó las llaves.

—Cuídala Edward y gracias por un cumpleaños inolvidable para mí —Jasper se acercó a nosotros y me abrazó ligeramente—. Hasta pronto, Bonita.

—¡_Jazzy_! —exclamó fuertemente Bella, y como pudo se colgó del cuello de su hermano. A Jasper se les llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos al escuchar como su hermanita lo había llamado.

—Mi bonita —contestó aguantando las ganas de llorar por la emoción, abrazándola fuertemente con solo un brazo, pues con el otro aún mantenía a su esposa sujeta al costado de su cuerpo.

Luego del momento emotivo, me despedí de los sobrios hombres y me reí con las mujeres borrachas. Era muy gracioso ver a las chicas en ese estado, aunque para ellas no sería divertido en la mañana, cuando las consecuencias del alcohol les pasaran factura. Salimos al fresco exterior y un estremecimiento cubrió mi cuerpo por la diferencia de temperatura, sentí a Bella tiritar de frío debido a que no había llevado ningún abrigo y el vestido que traía puesto era muy revelador. Solté mi brazo de su cintura y me quité mi chaqueta para ponérsela a ella.

—Ummm —enterró su nariz en mi saco—. Tu perfume es delicioso.

Reí y volví a abrazarla por su cintura, y fuimos juntos hasta encontrar algún taxi a estas horas, ya que yo había venido junto a Garrett y Bella junto a Jasper, por lo que ambos estábamos sin coche. Cuando pude parar uno, luego de unos largos veinte minutos nos montamos en él y partimos hacia el departamento de mi mejor amigo.

El viaje fue muy divertido, ya que Bella se concentraba en acordarse de algunas letras de canciones y el taxista o yo la ayudábamos a seguir con su canto. Cuando llegamos, pagué y ayudé a Bella a salir del auto, no sin recibir un animado saludo por parte del chofer del taxi.

—¡Se me ocurrió otra! —chilló emocionada.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté, encaminándonos hasta la entrada.

—_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante._ —Cantó y ahogué una risotada.

Mientras mi pequeña borracha seguía cantando esa canción infantil, llamé al elevador para que nos llevara al departamento. Una vez que estuvo con nosotros, rápidamente nos subimos en él y presioné el botón correspondiente al del piso al que íbamos, rápidamente Bella volvió a trastabillar enredándose con sus zapatos y logré sostenerla, pero impactó de lleno a mi cuerpo, haciendo que todo mi peso cayera a una las paredes del ascensor y el cuerpo de Bella quedara presionado al mío.

Bella soltó unas risitas y fue ahí que me percaté que nuestros rostros quedaron demasiados juntos. Me miró intensamente a los ojos y luego llevó su vista a mis labios, mi pulsó comenzó a acelerarse al igual que las ganas de probar sus labios otra vez. Para colmo, ella no ayudaba mucho, ya que sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro y se mordía jodidamente su labio inferior.

Nuestras cabezas se juntaban como si fuesen una especie de imanes, Bella enganchó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y yo presioné su cintura para estrecharla a mi más fuertemente. Subí mi mano moldeando su cuerpo hasta que ésta viajó hacia su mejilla y descansé mi palma allí, inclinó su mejilla en mi mano y abrió sus hermosos ojos para mirarme intensamente.

—No sabes todo lo que te extrañé, pequeña —dije en un murmullo, embriagado por su cercanía.

Sonrió cálidamente y negó con la cabeza—. Tú no sabes cuánto yo te extrañé, Edward.

Mi pecho se infló por sus palabras. Nos miramos, nos miramos y nos miramos… nuestros rostros volvieron a bajar y podía sentir su aliento muy cerca del mío, Bella cerró los ojos esperando a que yo terminara de cerrar el mínimo espacio entre nosotros. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y me maravillé con ella, era tan hermosa, tan suave… tan _única_. Cuando me terminé de convencer en besarla… las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el momento mágico se había perdido.

Bufé desilusionado, pero logré recomponerme rápidamente. Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la llevé hasta la puerta del departamento, rebusqué las llaves y cuando di con ellas, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Dejé que pasara primero y, tras de ella, fui yo.

Bella se recostó en los sillones, revoleó sus zapatos hacia algún lugar de la sala y cerró los ojos, yo fui hasta la cocina en busca de agua. Cuando volví en busca de Bella, ella se había quedado dormida. Visualicé su rostro, no dejaría de sorprenderme de su belleza, incluso lo era dormida; su rostro se veía tan pacífico, angelical y sereno.

Una enorme ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo al pensar que ella compartía todas las noches con otro hombre, uno en el cual solo tenía poca información para entender el nuevo mundo de Bella. Pero que con poca información o no, ya odiaba y lideraba mi lista negra. El saber que ella era una mujer casada, me hacía subir la bilis a mi boca, jamás hubiera pensado que esa fuera su realidad y mucho menos que haya estado a su lado por casi diez años.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiese ido? ¿Si no hubiese sido un estúpido chiquillo fácil de convencer y sentirse menos persona delante de esos seres despreciables? _

No quise hacerme más problemas de los que ya tenía y me acerqué a Bella, para llevarla hacia la cama. La alcé al estilo novia y Bella dormida se acurrucó mejor en mis brazos. Caminé hasta la habitación de huéspedes y la dejé recostada en la mullida cama, ella rápidamente se acomodó mejor en ella.

La cortina de la ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna se filtraba de lleno en el centro de la cama, lugar en donde Bella estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Me senté a su lado y la contemplé, era muy difícil de creer la cercanía con ella desde que regresé. Si bien pasaron nueve años, en los cuales ella y yo habíamos cambiado notoriamente, sentía que cuando estábamos juntos los problemas, tristeza y dolor quedaban al margen de todo.

Desde que la había vuelto a ver, pasé por una montaña rusa de emociones. Primero, había sentido incertidumbre al no entender el significado de su regreso a mi vida. Segundo, había sentido mucha envidia por pensar que ella había podido seguir adelante sin mí, uniéndose en matrimonio con el nuevo hombre que logró enamorarla y darle una vida de reina, a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Tercero, no tenía una definición para darle a como me sentí en estos últimos días, me había enterado que ella estuvo obligada a casarse con el gorila dos, que la había pasado realmente mal todo este tiempo, alejándose de las personas que la amaban, para someterse a sus padres y al maldito y malnacido que se hacía llamar esposo, y transformarse en esa persona triste que camuflaba a mi hermosa pequeña.

Llevé mi mano a su rostro y comencé a acariciar suavemente la piel de su mejilla, maravillándome con su textura y suavidad.

Había vivido nueve largos años sin ella, tratando de acostumbrarme a su ausencia y a mi lejanía. Viviendo aferrado a los recuerdos felices que tuve junto a ella para no enloquecer y caer en alguna depresión, contando desde lejos con el apoyo de mi familia para tratar de apaciguar el agujero en el pecho que nunca se había cerrado desde que me fui, viéndola con los ojos cerrados en mis sueños cada noche, recordando sus ojos al ver a una muchacha con ojos castaños, imaginando que me encontraba con ella y vivíamos felices por lo que restaba de nuestras vidas.

Si bien ese momento lo creía muy lejano, ahora estaba aquí junto a Bella. Estos dos meses en Seattle si habían pasado, nos habíamos vuelto a ver, a pasar hermosos ratos juntos y a ser y tratarnos como antes lo hacíamos, simplemente volvimos a ser los mismo mejores amigos de añares.

En el rompecabezas aún faltaban muchísimas piezas por ordenar, pero la mayoría ya estaban es su sitio, de donde nunca debieron de ser movidas.

Seguí acariciando rítmicamente el rostro de Bella, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche, suspiré y centré mi vista en ella, me sorprendí al encontrarla despierta y mirándome divertida.

—Te he perdido… —rió—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Pensando —respondí y amagué a retirar mi mano de su rostro, pero Bella no me dejó; colocó su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en su mejilla.

—¿En dónde estamos? La cama es linda —volvió a reír torpemente, todavía seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—En casa de Garrett —contesté y quité un mechón de cabello de su frente para que su rostro quedara completamente descubierto.

Bella se volvió seria y se levantó ligeramente para quedar sentada sobre la cama, con su rodilla tocando mi muslo. La miré curioso.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí, Edward?

Fruncí el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Tendrías que odiarme, repudiarme, desearme todo el mal. Sin embargo, estás aquí conmigo, ayudándome. —Las palabras le salieron torpemente debido a su estado, pero se notaba la tristeza reflejada en ellas.

—Por más que lo intente, jamás podría odiarte pequeña. Siempre serás una persona muy importante para mí —dije sinceramente, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

—Soy patética —rió sin humor—. Solo mírame, estoy loca y ahora ebria.

—No eres patética —traté de reconfortarla.

—Si lo soy. No sirvo para nada, todo lo que hago está mal. A la gente que de verdad me quiere siempre termino dañándola, es como un don. ¡Ni siquiera sirvo como mujer! —comenzó a sollozar, se me partía el alma al verla tan mal.

Me acerqué más a ella y la abracé fuertemente, para que entendiera que yo estaba aquí junto a ella, que me tenía por encima de todas las cosas.

—No digas eso, pequeña. Las cosas que sucedieron, sucedieron. Debemos mirar hacia adelante.

—¿Cómo hacer eso cuando mi vida no es mía? —dijo con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, acerqué mi pulgar y sequé sus lágrimas.

—Solamente tú tienes el poder de revertir la situación, alrededor de ti estamos muchos para no dejarte caer y apoyarte.

Me miró fijo y finalmente enganchó sus brazos en mi espalda y me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que quedara sentada en mi regazo. Acaricié su cabello para tranquilizarla como tantas veces había hecho antes.

—Tengo sed —dijo, luego de varios minutos en silencio.

Me estiré como pude —aún sosteniéndola en brazos—, y alcancé el agua de la mesa de noche, se la pasé a Bella y la tomó en dos sorbos.

—Gracias —asentí y dejé el vaso vacío otro vez en donde estuvo instantes atrás—, no lo digo solo por el agua.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, ahora duerme y prepárate para mañana, la resaca que te espera no va a ser buena.

Gruñó y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, cuando creí que se había dormido la recosté nuevamente en la cama y dejé un beso en su frente para irme al sofá, pero cuando me iba a alejar, me tomó fuertemente por la espalda y caí encima de ella, aunque logré mantener el peso de mi cuerpo con mis brazos, para evitar aplastarla.

—No me dejes sola, no me abandones —dijo aferrándose a mí.

¿Estaba pidiendo que durmiera junto a ella?

—Bella…

—¡No! Quédate conmigo, hazme creer que todo está bien, que nunca nos separamos y jamás estuve lejos de ti por tanto tiempo —llevó su rostro a mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos allí. Yo me había quedado sin habla, totalmente sorprendido por su acción.

Traté de recuperar la cordura, ella estaba ebria, no sabía lo que decía y lo más seguro era que mañana no se acordara de nada.

—Estás borracha pequeña, no sabes lo que dices —dije, tratando de separarme de ella pero era inútil.

—Es por Tanya, ¿no? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —dije completamente confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver Tanya en esto?

—Sé que es por ella, hoy no te quitaba la vista de encima. Pero claro, ella es hermosa, rubia, inteligente, no le cuesta reír y encima tiene ojos celestes.

La miré divertido, esta noche estaba muy cambiante y divertida.

—Sea lo que sea que piensa tu ebria cabeza déjame decirte que te equivocas. Tanya es una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

—Ella te quiere entre sus piernas —frunció el ceño y ahogué una carcajada, ¿estaba haciéndome una escena de celos?, ese pensamiento me gustó… _bastante_.

Negué varias veces divertido y la miré a los ojos, nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos y la vista de Bella fue hasta mi boca y se lamió el labio inferior para luego morderlo. Mi boca se secó de repente.

—Bésame —pidió acariciando mi nariz con la suya. Jadeé sorprendido por el giro de nuestra conversación.

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunté tartamudeando.

—Bésame —volvió a pedir, rozando sus labios en la comisura de mi boca.

Que alguien me matara, ¡ahora!

—Estás borracha, no sabes lo que dices, mañana no te acordarás de nada —repetí para auto convencerme y encontrar fuerzas de algún lado para alejarme de ella, pero sinceramente solo quería acortar el espacio entre nosotros y volver a probar sus labios nuevamente.

—No estoy borracha y si sé lo que quiero —murmuró, besando mi mejilla—. Bésame.

Cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar de su cercanía.

—No me lo hagas difícil, pequeña. —Rogué.

—Nadie jamás significará absolutamente nada, solo eres tú… siempre fuiste tú —dijo con voz torpe—. Te extrañé tanto, tanto y si esto es un sueño quiero aprovechar de él al máximo.

—Esto no es un sueño, Bella. Yo estoy aquí y tú también lo estás, pero mejor duérmete y mañana será otro día.

—No quiero despertar y volver a mi vida de mierda, quiero quedarme contigo, en tus brazos, segura —siguió murmurando dejando un camino de besos alrededor de mi mandíbula.

Gemí inaudiblemente.

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti, pero no lo estás haciendo fácil —mis manos encontraron sus caderas y afiancé mi agarre en ella.

—No te contengas, quiero volver a sentirme bien, quiero recordar el sabor de tus labios —enredó sus manos en mi nuca y comenzó a juguetear con mis cabellos.

Me concentré en sus ojos y supe que había perdido, era incapaz de negarle algo y mucho menos de aguantarme las ganas de besarla luego de años de sequía de ella.

No me importaba nada, ni sus padres, ni que ella estuviese casada, ni siquiera si corría el riesgo de que se olvidara completamente de esta noche y de todo lo que había dicho.

_Ahora, solo éramos Edward y Bella. _

—A la mierda con todo —dije y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

Sentí como Bella sonreía en mis labios y se acercaba más a mí, como si eso fuese posible. Mi cuerpo entero recibió una placentera descarga eléctrica y nuestras bocas comenzaron una danza muy bien conocida. Encajaban perfectamente, como si el rompecabezas por fin se había unido para quedar completo. Los labios de mi pequeña eran iguales o mejores de lo que recordaba, su sabor, su calor… absolutamente todo.

Como pude nos di vuelta en la cama sin despegar mi ansiosa boca de ella y la dejé sobre mi cuerpo, estrechándola fuertemente por la cintura. Si este momento era único, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. Delineé su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua y ella rápidamente abrió su cavidad para que pudiera invadirla con mi lengua. Ambos músculos salieron al encuentro y comenzamos una batalla que no tenía ni ganadores ni vencidos.

Las manos de Bella volaron a mi cabello y comenzó a jalarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho, gemí sin poder controlarme. Esto era el jodido cielo e infierno a la vez, y no me preocupaba por ser quemado o arrastrado a alguno de ellos. Solo me importaba la sensación de los labios de Bella junto a los míos.

Nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadas, probándose, recordándose y saciándose por tantos años que estuvieron separadas. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se estaba haciendo presente, bajamos el ritmo del beso, hasta separarnos con castos besos.

Mi respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de Bella, cuando el beso acabó apoyé mi frente en la de mi pequeña y me atreví a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad, sus labios estaban hinchados y la luz de la luna la hacía ver como alguien irreal.

—He querido hacer eso desde el primer día que volví a verte —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Yo también —contestó con una sonrisa, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

—Ahora sí, será mejor que duermas.

—Quédate conmigo… por favor —rogó.

Dudé unos instantes pero finalmente accedí. Abrí el acolchado y la coloqué debajo de él para luego realizar la misma acción. Rápidamente Bella se acomodó en mi pecho y descansó su brazo sobre mi estómago, yo la abracé por la cintura y nos cubrí con la manta.

—Buenas noches, pequeña —murmuré, ella subió la cabeza para mirarme y me permití darle un casto beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos acurrucándose sobre mí, luego se tensó y abrió grandes los ojos con mucha preocupación reflejada en ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, alertado.

—Edward… ¿Cuántos elefantes iban en la tela de araña?

Me reí fuertemente y besé sus cabellos.

—Ya duérmete, pequeña —rodé los ojos divertido y me dejé vencer por el sueño.

Mi pobre corazón comenzó a latir frenético al recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos de esta jornada, habían sido muchas emociones por un día, pero me sentía radiante… porque volvía a tener en mis brazos a la única mujer que necesitaba a mi lado para poder ser feliz y completo. Aunque eso implicara disfrutar solo una horas junto a ella, ya que lo más factible era que mañana todo esto sea un lindo sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaa! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, no voy a demorarme mucho, ya que tengo que seguir limpiando la casa por el cumple de mi hermana ¬¬ jajajaa

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Al fin el primer beso *-*

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todo su apoyo; los favoritos, alertas y review's son mi motor de inspiración. De verdad, miles de gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la lectura de la historia; también bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda Beta, que corrigió el capítulo, :3.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, buen finde para todos! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el trabajito de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	14. Mi resaca, tu culpa

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFRT)**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Mi resaca, tu culpa**

"_No hay nada que se quede tan grabado en la memoria como el deseo de olvidarlo". _

Michel de Montaige

**BPOV**

El sendero estaba completamente oscuro, no veía nada a mí alrededor como era costumbre. Seguí caminando con pasos inseguros hasta que mis pies se toparon con una roca. Sin pensarlo, me dejé caer sobre ésta y me senté. Recorrí el oscuro bosque con mis ojos, pero no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba mis respiraciones.

En algún momento, el cielo comenzó a esclarecer y por primera vez pude ver el bosque en su máximo esplendor. Una infinidad de un paisaje verde, y árboles se presentaron frente de mí. Miré hacia todas las direcciones completamente embelesada con el paisaje. Elevé mi cabeza hacia el cielo y cada vez el sol salía más del horizonte, iluminando tenuemente con sus débiles rayos.

Me maravillé al ver las mariposas que aleteaban a mí alrededor, algunas blancas, otras naranjas y con varias combinaciones de colores. Sonreí con todas las fuerzas, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no me sentía tan libre?

Pisé con mis pies descalzos el suave césped y caminé por los alrededores. Acaricié las plantas, visualicé la gran variedad de colores y aromas. Me acerqué hasta las rosas y me maravillé con la textura y el olor de una rosa roja. La llevé a mi nariz e inspiré su perfume, suspirando de satisfacción.

De repente mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir una mano apoyada en mi hombro. Quise darme vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pero sea quien fuese el sujeto no me dejó moverme.

—Esa no es tu rosa —dijo su aterciopelada voz. Yo había escuchado esa voz antes, ya la conocía.

No respondí, me había quedado sin habla.

El misterioso sujeto me quitó la rosa de las manos y la dejó en un costado. Suspiró en la piel de mi cuello, causándome escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y traté de regular mi respiración. Al abrirlos nuevamente, delante de mi rostro tenía una delicada rosa naranja. Subí mi mano hasta ella y la tomé en mis manos, sonriendo por alguna causa desconocida.

—Ahora sí —volvió a decir esa voz en la sensible piel de mi cuello, quitó la rosa de mis manos y la enganchó al costado de mi oreja derecha.

Volví a estremecerme pero no por miedo, sino por algún sentimiento desconocido para mí… pero era agradable. No estaba aterrada en un lugar extraño como pasaba en la mayoría de las veces, sino que todo se me hacía muy familiar… como si yo antes ya hubiese estado aquí.

Me di la vuelta decidida a conocer al extraño sujeto, pero cuando lo hice me encontré sola en el medio del bosque, cegada por la intensidad de los rayos del sol.

Sonreí por alguna extraña razón de felicidad y me tumbé en el césped, mirando fijamente al cielo sin dejar de acariciar suavemente la flor que descansaba en mis manos, buscando alguna forma en las escasas nubes que lo cubrían. Sentí a mi lado un movimiento, miré a esa dirección pero no podía ver su rostro, mi vista se concentró en el movimiento de su mano acercándose a la mía para tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos en los míos.

—Este es nuestro lugar, _Bella_ —murmuró su aterciopelada voz—. Jamás lo olvides.

**.**

Apreté mis ojos para tratar inútilmente que la claridad no me molestara.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban en las ventanas y me vi completamente cegada. Mi cabeza dolía como los mil demonios y mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa. Tomé una almohada y la apreté en mi cabeza, gemí de mal humor.

Cuando mí aturdimiento acabó, aparté mi cabeza del almohadón y entrecerré los ojos hasta que pude acostumbrarme a la luz del sol.

Un momento… ¿la luz del sol?

Me erguí sobresaltada para quedar sentada en la cómoda cama, miré hacia todos lados en busca de un reloj y cuando di con él, marcaban las dos de la tarde.

¡Woow!, ¿He dormido toda una noche sin levantarme sobresaltada por las pesadillas diarias?, esto era nuevo… completamente nuevo, y me asustaba… solo un poco.

Mis ojos recorrieron el cuarto. Nada me era familiar, todo era absolutamente extraño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este sitio? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, me destapé y me fijé en mi atuendo. Aún tenía el vestido que usé ayer en la noche y no sé por qué motivo sentí algo de alivio.

_Anoche. _

¿Qué había pasado anoche?

Lo último que recordaba latentemente era haber hablado con mi hermano, mi cuñada y Edward.

_Edward. _

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente. Recordé con episodios borrosos, haber tomado una especie de jugos que, a simple vista, se veían _amigables_; también se vino a mi cabeza la imagen desfigurada de Edward cuando un tal… ¿Quetza, Kun, Quil?, no lo recuerdo bien, se sentó a mi lado y Edward lo sacó de allí.

Me concentré en seguir recordando… música, apretujones, gritos, canciones… ¿hubo un baile? ¿Yo había bailado?

¡Dios! Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

_Concéntrate Bella, concéntrate. ¿Qué más había hecho? _

Que de seguro me había visto patética, ridícula y como una total idiota, era seguro. Solo esperaba que no haya pasado una total humillación de la que me arrepentiría toda mi vida, ¿Cómo vería a la cara a mi hermano? ¿A Edward?

¡Puta madre, era una completa idiota!

Suspiré enterrando mi cabeza en mis manos, tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar y… ¡el dolor de cabeza no me ayudaba en nada!

—Buenas tardes, bella durmiente —dijo una voz cálida entrando al cuarto.

Elevé mi cabeza de mi escondite y me quedé hipnotizada por un momento en los preciosos orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con preocupación, y con un intenso brillo en su mirada.

—Te traje un jugo de naranja y unos analgésicos, estoy seguro que lo necesitarás… ¿cierto? —inquirió burlón.

Gruñí y, cuando se sentó a mi lado, agarré el vaso con jugo y me tomé mitad de vaso en un solo trago. Gemí de satisfacción al refrescar mi garganta.

Escuché unas risitas a mi lado y entrecerré los ojos acusatoriamente.

—¿Qué es tan chistoso? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—Nada —contestó sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño pero negué divertida. Era tan fácil hacer muecas extrañas junto a Edward.

Tomé la pastilla que me entregó y terminé el delicioso jugo de un solo trago. Luego, sacó una bandeja de vaya-uno-a-saber-de-dónde y la colocó encima de la cama, justo delante de mis piernas cruzadas en forma de indio, cubiertas por la manta.

—Como durmió tan profunda y pacíficamente que me daba pena despertarla, he preparado un almuerzo para los dos. —Sonrió—. He podido preparar esto, la cocina no es lo mío, pero sé que gustará, o eso espero.

Mi vista se centró en un delicioso plato con puré con una pata de pollo. Mi estómago respondió con un gruñido. Edward rió fuertemente y me pasó el plato, al cual lo agarré al instante.

—La pata para ti y el muslo para mí —dijo, burlón.

—Eso era algo sabido, sabes que es la mejor parte del pollo —tomé el tenedor y el cuchillo en mis manos y me dispuse a cortar la presa.

—Es discutible, pero si estás en lo cierto. Sé que esa es tu parte preferida. —Me guiñó un ojo y yo los rodé en respuesta.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio y cuando estuve satisfecha y mi dolor de cabeza cesó en gran medida, busqué en mi cabeza la mejor opción para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dije con timidez.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —devolvió la pregunta con diversión. Puse los ojos en blanco en respuesta—. Está bien, solo pregunta.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Está perdida, dulce Bella? —enarqué una ceja.

—Evidentemente esta no es mi casa.

—Lo sé y tampoco la mía —dijo y rápidamente ante mi confusión agregó—: Es el departamento de Garrett y Kate, anoche en la salida del bar nos lo prestaron; no nos pareció una buena idea llevarte a tu casa.

Chasqueé mi lengua… ¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada?

—¿Ellos están aquí? —pregunté confundida.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada… _nada_? —quiso saber y lo noté algo nervioso.

Negué con la cabeza—. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber aceptado una gran cantidad de jugos que a simple vista se veían inofensivos, pero veo que no lo fueron. —Arqueé una ceja—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido la cabeza solo con unos jugos frutales, Edward?

—Si te digo que no sé nada de lo dices, ¿me crees? —puso cara de perrito mojado.

—Te conozco, Cullen. ¿Por qué me diste alcohol cuando yo te pedí que no lo hicieras? —Jugueteé con mis dedos—. No estoy acostumbrada a tomar y solo con unas copitas me pongo algo… _alegre_.

—Lo siento, te juro que no fue mi intensión… pero… —se calló abruptamente.

—¿Pero?

—¿Lo encontré aburrido? —sonó como una pregunta.

—¿Aburrido? —repetí.

Algo me decía que cierto hermano mayor estaba implicado en esto. Antes de tomar el segundo jugo me había mirado sospechosamente y ahora entendía la razón del porqué de esas miradas.

—¿Te lo pidió Jasper? —pregunté.

—¿Eh? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Fue él. Él te dijo que me des alcohol porque sabe que me afecta rápidamente y quería verme hacer el ridículo. ¿Fue así?

—¿Cómo haces? —Preguntó confundido y luego abrió los ojos al percatarse que había echado_ al agua_ a mi hermano—. No te enojes con él, solo quería verte sonreír.

—¿Verme sonreír?

—Sí, Bella. Él me dijo lo difícil que le era verte tan triste y pensó que darte alcohol era una buena idea para hacerte desinhibir. Tendría que haberme puesto firme y hacerle entender que era mala idea. Lo siento —dijo cabizbajo.

Me quedé en silencio varios minutos. Me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, ¿Qué clase de daño me estaba permitiendo hacerle a mi hermano?, él era la única persona que siempre se mostró leal conmigo y yo le pagaba de la peor manera. Él extrañaba a su hermana y yo no hacía nada al respecto para hacerlo sentir bien. Jasper prácticamente estaba solo, nuestros padres decidieron darle la espalda hace muchos años y yo era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, mi comportamiento era igual o peor que el de las personas que se hacían llamar _padres_. Había dejado a Jasper mucho tiempo solo y había aceptado solo verlo una vez a la semana desde que me mudé a Seattle, siendo que él era lo más importante que tenía. Lo único favorable que sacaba de esto, era que lo veía mucho más seguido desde que el amo y señor controlo todo se había ido y me había animado a salir de mi impuesta vida de mierda.

Y todo eso era posible gracias a la llegada de… ¿quién?

_De Edward. _

Ya no servía de nada no admitir que todo mi "cambio" se dio gracias a él. Desde que volvió a aparecer en mi vida, fue como si una fuerza desconocida se apoderara de mí. Quizás la descripción era algo exagerada, pero yo lo sentía así. Cuando estaba junto a Edward, la Bella de antes se moría por salir de lo más profundo de mí ser. Moría de ganas por reír abiertamente junto a él, bromear con él, reír con sus bromas y hacerlo sentir bien.

_Solo quería ser la de antes y volver a empezar; mandar todo a la mierda y ser capaz de luchar por mi felicidad._

Pero cada vez que esos pensamientos intervenían en mi mente, me recordaba el enorme daño que le causé. Yo fui la principal culpable de todas nuestras desgracias y eso no tenía perdón.

Si lo volvía a lastimar, no podría vivir con eso a cuestas.

_No dos veces. _

—¿Estás muy enfadada? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me di cuenta que me había callado muchos minutos, perdida en mis pensamientos. Esbocé una sonrisa triste y negué.

—No, no es eso. —Aseguré—. Supongo que divertí a mucha gente, ¿no? —encogí mis hombros.

—Quizás —se hizo el misterioso.

—¿Me dirás lo que hice?

Hizo un gesto pensativo y luego respondió—: ¿Segura que quieres saber?

Me tensé—. ¿Tan malo fue?

—Muy, muy malo —aseguró, afirmando sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza.

Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos. ¿Por qué carajos tuve que tomar esos malditos jugos?

—¡Hey! —Dijo Edward acercándose más a mí y descubrió mi rostro de mi escondite—. No te pongas mal, no fue tan malo.

—¿Qué hice?

—Además de hacernos conocer tus bragas negras a prácticamente todo el bar, nada. —Dijo casualmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillé horrorizada.

Edward comenzó a reír en fuertes carcajadas y golpeé su pecho lo más fuerte que pude. Sus risas no cesaban y repartí golpes seguidos por su fuerte pecho, maldiciéndolo por mentirme y tomarme el pelo.

—Espera… espera… —decía entre risas.

—Eres. Un. Mentiroso. —Contesté, golpeándolo suavemente una y otra vez.

—Era… una broma… para… ¡au! —siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

Volví a pegarle una vez más pero esta vez él fue más rápido y logró recostarme en la cama para colocarse arriba mío —soportando todo su peso con sus antebrazos—, tomó mis manos fuertemente con las suyas y las elevó sobre mi cabeza; dejándome paralizada y con la respiración agitada.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al igual que el de Edward. Habíamos quedado más cerca de lo que pensé y sus ojos verdes me miraban fijos, con una fuerte intensidad.

—No hemos visto tus bragas, Bella —rodó los ojos—. Lo único gracioso que hiciste fue pararte junto a las demás mujeres en los sillones y bailar como loca, además de dañar gravemente mi sistema auditivo con una tonta canción de elefantes.

—¿Elefantes? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí y por tu culpa tendré pegada esa canción todo el día.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dije sarcástica—. Habrá sido mi borrachera, pero fue por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —elevó una ceja y sus manos viajaron a mi cintura.

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos al verme abrumada por su cercanía.

—T-Tu me di-diste los t-tragos y y-yo los b-bebí —dije con dificultad.

—Me gusta tu confianza en mí —sonrió cálidamente y volvió a mirarme, alejó su brazo de mi cintura y la llevó a mi frente para apartar un mechón de cabello—. Tu cabello sigue siendo una maraña cuando te levantas.

—Gracias supongo, señor portador de un cabello perfecto —rodé los ojos y su cuerpo tembló a causa de la risa, mandándome descargas eléctricas en todo mi organismo.

Volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos sin despegarnos en lo más mínimo. Su vista bajó a mi boca y yo inconscientemente mojé mi labio inferior con mi lengua y lo mordí. Sin darme cuenta mis manos, antes inertes al costado de mi cuerpo, subieron hasta engancharse en la fuerte y ancha espalda de Edward. Él cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarme, aunque esta vez sus ojos se mostraban más oscuros que de costumbre.

Voló a mi cabeza una imagen algo parecida.

La cercanía junto a Edward, si bien era nuevo estar tan cerca y juntos desde que nos volvimos a ver, no lo sentí como algo extraño. Sentía como si nosotros ya hubiéramos estado en una situación similar. ¿Era eso posible?

—¿Edward, nosotros…? —pregunté en un murmullo, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, que en algún momento comencé a frotar.

—Nosotros… —me alentó a seguir… ¿esperanzado?

Me quedé en silencio ante otro _flash_ borroso. Visualicé que estaba en una cama, abrazada junto a Edward y nuestros rostros muy juntos —incluso más que ahora—, yo le decía… ¿bésame?

Me tensé… ¿podría ser que le haya dicho eso? O ¿lo había soñado?, esperaba que lo segundo fuera lo que sucedió, no me perdonaría volver a lastimarlo, esto estaba mal.

Sacudí mi cabeza y alejé las confusas imágenes de mi cabeza. Al abrir mis ojos Edward volvía a mirarme intensamente, pero queriendo descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Siempre había sido muy bueno leyéndome a través de mis ojos o gestos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? —inquirió.

Muchas cosas en realidad, pero no sabía cómo decirlas o formularlas. No podría decirle: _«__Oye Edward creo que nos besamos, ¿es eso cierto?__»,_ me moriría de la vergüenza.

—C-Creo que no —dije tartamudeando.

Mi vista se concentró en su boca y quise lanzarme sobre ella. ¿Cómo voy a pensar algo así?, el alcohol hacía lo que quería conmigo.

¿Cuántas veces me había perdido horas y horas besándolo, disfrutando de cada contacto con él? ¿Cuántas veces había vuelto a revivir esos maravillosos momentos en mi mente?

Tenerlo prácticamente arriba mío, sintiendo todo su calor corporal sobre el mío, solo me hacían recordar a esas infinidades de veces que solo estábamos los dos, siendo Edward y Bella y disfrutando del estar juntos, solos los dos.

Me fijé en sus labios, tan apetecibles… conocidos pero desconocidos a la vez. ¿Tendrían el mismo sabor? ¿Me volvería a sentir en las nubes al rozar sus labios con los míos? ¿Serían tan cálidos como recordaba?

_Quiero besarte. _

—Hazlo —respondió Edward en un murmullo, chocando su frente con la mía.

¡Oh, por Dios!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, quise golpearme y quedar inconsciente. ¡Había pensado en voz alta, maldita sea!

—Y-Yo… —dije con las mejillas en llamas, sintiendo como mi respiración se volvía errática.

—Como había extrañado tu rubor, pequeña —dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente.

Me había vuelto a llamar pequeña… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperé para volver a escucharlo de sus labios?

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y como una especie de imanes, nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sentí su respiración en mis labios y sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos preparándome para el tan esperado beso. Nuestras narices se chocaron y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos mandándome una placentera descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi espina dorsal, yo llevé mis manos hacia su nuca jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello.

Su boca rozó la mía y yo incliné más rostro para, por fin, acortar la distancia y pegar sus labios a los míos. Solo pudimos acariciar suavemente nuestras bocas, ya que el ruido estrepitoso de la puerta abrirse nos hizo sobresaltarnos. Edward rápidamente rodó hacia un lado de la cama y yo por inercia me tapé hasta el cuello con la manta.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Garrett con los ojos bien abiertos—. Ya me voy y continúan —elevó las cejas y sentí mi cara arder.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo Edward saliendo del aturdimiento—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No mejor que tú —contestó con una sonrisa, mirándonos—. Por cierto, gracias por avisar que están con vida, me cansé de llamarte, aunque creo hacerme una idea del porqué no respondías.

—Ya para Garrett —regañó, el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

Sonrió y llevó su vista hacia mí.

—Hola _Isabella-Bella_, ¿Cómo te lleva la resaca?

—¡Garrett! —exclamó Edward.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó inocente—. Solo quiero saber cómo está, Kate tiene un humor de perros.

—Dejemos que se cambie, vamos afuera —Edward se levantó y me sonrió con ternura—. Ven a la sala cuando estés lista, el baño es aquella puerta —señaló con su dedo índice.

Tomó de la camisa a Garrett y lo arrastró —literalmente— hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí mismo.

Me levanté de la cama y, al hacerlo, se me dio todo vueltas como si estuviera en algún carrusel. Fui despacio hacia el baño e hice mis necesidades, que por cierto mi vejiga había aguantado mucho tiempo. Una vez que acabé, me coloqué frente al espejo.

Mi reflejo —por más que me veía como si un tren me acabara de atropellar y luego volví a ser aplastada por un camión con acoplado—, me veía con los ojos encendidos, como hace rato no los había visto. Mi cabello era más cercano a ser un nido de pájaros que un cabello en sí, pero le daba una forma chistosa a mi aspecto. Mi maquillaje había quedado una parte en la almohada y la otra corrida por mi mejilla. ¿Con este aspecto quería besar a Edward?

Me reprendí mentalmente… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

No le podía volver a hacer esto, él era la persona más buena, amable, cariñosa y divertida que conocía. Juré que no lo volvería a lastimar, y eso es lo que haré, trataría de sacarlo de mi memoria, manteniendo solo los hermosos recuerdos junto a él que jamás olvidaría.

_No iba a cubrir su luz con mi oscuridad. _

Salí del cuarto de baño y comencé a buscar mis zapatos… ¿Dónde los había dejado?; busqué debajo de la cama, entre las sábanas, por todos lados, pero no obtuve resultado.

—¿Buscas esto? —dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y en el umbral de la puerta estaba una hermosa mujer rubia, con su cabello cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Si no recordaba mal, ella era Kate la prometida de Garrett, el mejor amigo inglés de Edward.

—Sí, gracias —contesté acercándome a ella para que me diera mis zapatos.

—¿Cómo te tratan las consecuencias del alcohol? —preguntó sentándose en la cama y palmeando su lado, para que me sentara allí.

—Apenas me levanté, fue horrible. Estaba perdida, con la sensación que mi cabeza era cortada en dos y una raspadora en mi garganta. —Me encogí de hombros—. Por cierto, gracias por brindarme asilo.

Kate sonrió—. En realidad debes agradecerle a Garrett, yo no estaba enterada de nada. No sé que mezcla hicimos anoche, pero estoy segura que no beberé en mi vida. ¿Puedes creer que apenas llegué a casa de Tanya vomité sobre la alfombra?

Negó poniendo una mueca de horror.

—Yo no he tomado en años, así que ya te imaginarás en qué estado estoy. No recuerdo nada.

—¿No te sientes como en la película "¿Qué pasó ayer?*****"?

Me encogí de hombros—. No la he visto.

—¿No? —preguntó perpleja—. Bueno, podríamos juntarnos alguna tarde y la vemos… ¿Qué dices?

Parpadeé sorprendida. ¿Me estaba invitando a ver una película con solo una noche de conocernos?

—Quizás sé lo estarás pensando y dirás que soy una confianzuda, pero no es así —habló siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Lo más probable es que pienses que no te conozco, y es la verdad. Pero… no lo siento así, yo ya te he visto antes, ¿sabes?

—¿C-Cómo? —pregunté confundida.

—Lo que escuchaste, sé que eres una persona importante para Edward y solo basta eso para que me caigas bien. Quiero a Edward como un hermano y en Londres nos hicimos muy cercanos, nos denominábamos "los tres fantásticos" —rodó los ojos—. Cuando dije que ya te conocía lo digo de verdad, husmeando una tarde en el departamento de él, encontré una foto tuya.

Mis ojos se abrieron muy grandemente.

—Obviamente no era actual, te veías muy jovencita… ambos, en realidad. —Suspiró—. Sé que pensarás que no tendría que meterme en esto, pero… no puedo evitarlo. Edward siempre ha sido un hombre muy bromista, bruto y espontáneo; pero desde que lo conozco lo veo incompleto, como si le faltara una pieza importante para ser el verdadero Edward. ¿Entiendes dónde quiero ir?

Clavé mi vista en mis manos, negando con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, desde que volvimos a Seattle lo veo distinto. Está feliz, sonríe por cualquier cosa y hasta me dejó elegirle la ropa para el cumpleaños de tu hermano. Él jamás lo había hecho, nunca se preocupó por impresionar en algún lado. Isabella, Bella o como te guste que te llamen, tú estás haciendo regresar al verdadero Edward, el legítimo. Y sé que él te está ayudando a cambiar, yo no sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes y tampoco voy a obligarlos a que me lo digan… pero ¿no crees que nueve años son suficientes para intentar cambiar las cosas estancadas?

—Kate no es algo fácil de hablar y…

—Yo lo entiendo, te juro que lo hago. Pero si ambos se necesitan, ¿Por qué evitar las segundas oportunidades que nos da la vida?; como te dije antes, nunca lo vi así, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Emma.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿Emma? ¿Quién era Emma?

Cuando iba a preguntar mi duda en voz alta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Edward en ella. Nos sonrió y luego su atención se puso en mí.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?, no debo ser la persona favorita de tu gorila uno —enganchó las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro, esperando impaciente mi respuesta.

—Ehr… sí, claro. —Contesté, vi el reloj y marcaba casi las cinco de la tarde. ¡Vaya que se había pasado la hora!

Me puse mis zapatos y me levanté de mi posición. Me despedí de Kate y cuando llegamos a la sala hice lo mismo con Garrett. Me habían caído muy bien los dos, eran muy simpáticos y se notaba a leguas que amaban a Edward, me encantaba verlo rodeado de personas que lo querían y valoraban, él se merecía ese trato.

De ese departamento solo me fui con una duda urgente: ¿Quién mierda era Emma?

**.**

**.**

Descendí del taxi y Edward pidió amablemente que el taxista esperara hasta que él volviese.

—Gracias por todo, Edward —comencé, a modo de despedida.

Él me miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿No quieres preguntarme nada? —tiró su cabello para atrás.

Lo miré y mi cabeza comenzó a viajar, ¿Por qué sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo?, y encima, creo que ya sabía para donde iban los hechos, no era para nada una casualidad de que hoy me haya levantado, si bien con resaca, con un humor mejorado por haber dormido toda una noche entera luego de años y años sin poder hacerlo.

—Erh… no sé —dije sinceramente, me sentía muy tímida de repente. Además que sospechaba que algo había pasado entre los dos, pero ¿quería saberlo?

—Cuando quieras, solo hazlo. Hasta luego, pequeña —me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de las comisuras de mis labios.

—Cla-claro, hasta luego —contesté. Me sonrió y se encaminó hacia el taxi. Antes de montarse en él, volteó su cabeza en mi dirección y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Oh, oh. _

—Por cierto Bella… —sonrió aún más—, tus besos son exactamente como los recordaba o incluso mejor.

Sin decir más, se subió al coche y éste rápidamente desapareció. Podría jurar que escuchaba sus carcajadas desde aquí, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Yo me quedé petrificada, mirando sin mirar hacia el camino en donde él se había ido. Su comentario me dejó estúpida. ¿Entonces lo que sospechaba era verdad? ¿Si había pasado algo entre nosotros?

_¿Por qué diablos me tenía que olvidar de las cosas importantes? _

Suspiré exasperada por mi Alzheimer****** repentino, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué habría actuado de esa manera?, ¿Por qué no me sentía para nada arrepentida si en verdad era que nos habíamos besado?

_Porque te mueres de ganas de treparte encima de él, bobita. _

_Claaaro y volver a dañarlo, soy patética. _—Me auto respondí en silencio.

Ahuyenté las imaginarias voces de mi cabeza y entré al edificio, me extrañó no ver a Tyler detrás de mí, pero no venía al caso. Saludé al conserje y me subí al elevador.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, saqué las llaves de mi cartera y la abrí. El piso se encontraba en perfecto silencio y tenuemente iluminado con los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. A simple vista parecía no haber nadie, pero seguramente Bree estaría en la cocina.

Pasé por la sala para irme hacia mi habitación, pero me sobresalté al ver una figura humana en una silla giratoria. Ésta rápidamente se dio vuelta y dos ojos claros se clavaron en los míos mandándome dagas.

—Te estaba esperando, Isabella —dijo, con voz mordaz.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un murmullo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —no respondió mi pregunta.

Me quedé muda, un poco asustada por el odio en su voz.

—¿Te has divertido?

—¿Por qué lo tendría que haber hecho? —devolví la pregunta en voz baja.

—Isabella, Isabella —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se te olvidó cual era tu comportamiento a seguir? ¿Volviste a tu adolescencia y te sientes rebelde al aparecer a cualquier hora en tu casa, vistiendo así? —me señaló de arriba abajo.

—No sé de qué hablas —contesté tratando que mi voz no fallara.

—No sabes de qué hablo —repitió—. Mira jovencita, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero no dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que se te da la gana. ¿Adónde fuiste? Y no me vengas con excusas porque sé perfectamente que Tyler no fue contigo.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces.

_Piensa rápido Bella, piensa rápido. _

—Vengo de terapia.

Enarcó una ceja—. ¿Un sábado?

—El jueves mi terapeuta no pudo atenderme y me pidió si podía ir hoy. Como ves, fue lo que hice —encogí mis hombros.

—¿Tengo que suponer que vistes con ese tipo de ropa para ir a terapia?

—Siempre me dices que cuide mi imagen para con los demás, esta vez eso hice. El vestido me pareció bonito y no recuerdo haberlo usarlo en alguna oportunidad.

—¿Piensas que me voy a tragar tu cuento?

Traté de mantener mi rostro imperturbable.

—¿Dónde piensas que iría, sino?, no soy una persona con vida social y tengo en claro cuáles son mis obligaciones.

—¿Dónde está Tyler?

Mantuve silencio tratando de que una buena idea se me formara en mi cabeza, pero no se me ocurría nada. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Mi salvación apareció cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y dejó ver la gigantesca figura de mi guardaespaldas —ahora una de mis personas favoritas—.

—Ahí está Tyler, mamá —dije y para mis adentros suspiré de alivio.

—Buenas tardes, señora Swan. —Saludó el aludido.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En el camino de regreso hemos tenido un problema con el auto, me quedé a tratar de repararlo en el estacionamiento, la señora Isabella subió antes que yo.

_¡Oh Dios, adoraba a mi gorila!_

—¿Se ha roto el auto?

—Hubo una falla en el sistema eléctrico del vehículo, aunque ya pude repararlo.

Renée lo miró asintiendo y luego llevó su vista hacia mí. Sabía que no estaba convencida del todo, pero no podía pensar de otra manera, las pruebas y excusas que teníamos eran muy convincentes.

—Puedes retirarte, Tyler; hablaré con mi hija. —Tyler asintió y desapareció del lugar.

Miré a mi madre y ésta señaló con la cabeza el sillón para que tomara asiento; eso fue lo que hice.

—Quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

—¿Del recordatorio que dejaste en mi mejilla? —pregunté despreocupadamente.

—No seas insolente —siseó—. Además fue tu culpa, porque no era para ti.

_Ah… bueno. _

—¿Tengo que tomar eso como una justificación? —abrí mis ojos y Renée los giró.

—No tengo nada que justificar y menos a ti —escupió—. Lo único que voy a decirte es que no quiero que te juntes más con esa trepadora. Demasiado es aguantar que te sigues viendo con el traidor de tu hermano.

—¿Qué te hizo Alice?

—Esa pregunta está fuera de lugar, ¿no crees? —Cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho—. Y otra cosa, estaré vigilándote. Pasado mañana te buscaré para una merienda en el Club.

Bufé sin omitir sonido.

—Hablé con tu padre hoy y todo está marchando perfecto. Podrías ser una buena esposa por primera vez y llamar a Emmett, él se pondrá muy feliz si te escucha.

—Ya hablé con él.

—Lo sé, pero te estoy diciendo que tomes tú la iniciativa, Emmett necesita que le recuerdes cada día que estas enamorada de él.

¿Enamorada de él?, ¡no me jodas!

—Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, mamá. —Crucé mis piernas.

—A veces no parece. Últimamente estás rara, espero que no sea para preocuparme —sus ojos me escrutaban intensamente.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, de hecho nunca lo hiciste —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Te das cuenta como no puedo mantener una charla contigo como dos personas civilizadas? Siempre me sales con esos comentarios sarcásticos, los odio.

_¿Odias la verdad, mamá? _

—Tampoco me acuerdo que hayamos tenido una charla en donde yo hablara de lo que me pasara —traté de mantenerme serena—. Digo…, las que tuvimos solo fueron para imponer diferentes cosas… pero creo que eso no viene al caso ahora, ¿no?

—Eres una malagradecida, siempre nos importó tu bienestar por sobre todas las cosas.

—El dinero no da cariño, mamá; pero ahora es tarde. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Si no te molesta me gustaría ir a bañarme.

—Puedes hacerlo, no te retengo más —se levantó de la silla al igual que yo—. Busca algo sofisticado para ir al club, veo que después de todo aprendiste a vestirte como alguien de nuestra altura. Colocó su cartera alrededor de su brazo y volvió a mirarme . En una semana estarán de regreso y todo volverá a la normalidad.

_¡¿Una semana?! ¿Solo una?, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Se fue sin despedirse, dejándome completamente asqueada por su comportamiento.

_Al menos la naturaleza era sabia y no me dejaría comportar como ella. _

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo y me dispuse a ir a la ducha, la necesitaba urgentemente; me sentía pegajosa, con olor a fiesta, alcohol y… ¿perfume de hombre?

Enterré mi nariz en mi fina chaqueta y exhalé el perfume de Edward que había quedado prendado en él. ¿Cómo podía, después de tantos años, seguir oliendo igual?, el aroma de Edward era una completa intoxicación para mí, pero de la no quería salir.

Cerré mis ojos y las imágenes de hoy en la tarde se vinieron como un remolino. Estar tan cerca de él me hacía sentir como en casa, como si eso estuviera bien y sea mi lugar en el mundo.

¿Era muy malo volver a sentir todas esas emociones juntas?

Mi consciente sabía que tenía que alejarme de él para no volver a dañarlo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco su acercamiento ayudaba mucho, hoy habíamos estado a punto de besarnos y él parecía querer corresponderlo. Luego, ese comentario… ¿si nos habíamos besado ayer, entonces?

Maldito alcohol, maldita memoria que no me dejaban recordar qué había hecho anoche.

Si nos besamos… ¿cambiarán las cosas entre nosotros?

No debía dejar que eso ocurriese, debería alejarme temprano antes que tarde. Aún estaba a tiempo de salvarlo de mí, del horrible monstruo en el que me había convertido.

Edward me había dicho en una oportunidad que su hogar ya no estaba en Seattle, sino en Inglaterra. Él volvería allí ya sin rastros de mí en su vida, con nuestra historia completamente cerrada para volver a empezar y juntase con una mujer que realmente se mereciera. Podría hacer la vida que siempre soñamos juntos, solo que sin mí. Tendría un hogar cálido, una mujer cariñosa que pudiera llenarlo de hijos y amor.

_Yo ya no tenía lugar en su camino, mi tiempo ya había acabado hace muchos años. _

Fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en mi vida, sí… pero, debían quedar ahí… enterrados en mi memoria.

Dejé la chaqueta apartada junto a la ropa para lavar y fui hasta el baño a ducharme y despejar mi cabeza, la cual últimamente tenía más trabajo que de costumbre.

Una vez que salí del reconfortante baño y me cambié y sequé el cabello, fui en busca de algún ser viviente en el departamento. La primera en aparecer fue Bree, quien estudiaba en el mueble de su habitación, golpeé la puerta entreabierta y ella se sobresaltó al verme, pero igualmente me sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —preguntó una vez que entré a su habitación con su consentimiento.

—Supongo que bien, aunque hay muchas que no recuerdo —contesté apenada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ingesta de alcohol —encogí mis hombros.

¿Te has emborrachado? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Mis orejas picaron de vergüenza, solo me limité a asentir.

—No te la puedo creer —ahogó una carcajada y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se sonrojó y murmuró apenada—: Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, sirvió para que aprendiera que no debo confiar en mi hermano en un bar donde hay venta de bebidas alcohólicas.

—¿Dónde pasaste la noche?, no me contestes si no quieres.

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me molestan tus preguntas, Bree? Somos amigas, ¿no? —asintió—. Me quedé con…

¿Cómo denominaba mi relación actual con Edward?, ¿un amigo?, ¿un exnovio?, ¿Mi primer amor?

—Edward —agregué simplemente, no tenía sentido que le buscara una denominación a su persona—. Él es alguien muy cercano a mí y a mi hermano.

—Entiendo, ¿fue una borrachera fea o…?

—No estoy para nada acostumbrada al alcohol, así que diré que fue horrible.

—Sé de eso, una vez salimos con mi hermana y un grupo de amigos y nos bebimos hasta el agua de los floreros. Yo fui la más perjudicada, terminé vomitando hasta mi nombre y ensuciando completamente el auto de un amigo. Hasta el día de hoy me siguen bromeando con ese tema. —Reímos—. Prometí no volver a beber luego de eso, pero fallé completamente.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió nuestra improvisada charla, Bree se levantó rápidamente y fue en busca del aparato para poder contestarlo. Una vez que atendió, llegó hacia mí y me lo entregó.

La miré interrogativa preguntando quien era en silencio y me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, sonrió y me dejó sola con el aparato en mis manos.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté.

_Tu voz suena más pequeña por teléfono_ —dijo su aterciopelada voz y soltó unas risitas—. _¿Estás mejor?_

—¿Edward? —mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente.

—_Ese fue el nombre que me pusieron mis padres, sí._ —Volvió a reír.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —esto era extraño, pero no por eso mi pulso era calmo.

—_Hum, lo conseguí luego de regañar a Jasper por lo que hizo… o bueno hicimos. Además de explicarle que estabas bien y que yo mismo te había dejado en tu departamento. ¿Te molesta? _

—No, no… no es eso —interrumpí rápidamente—, solo me sorprendió.

—_¿Eso es bueno? _

—Supongo que sí —sonreí como boba.

—_Genial _—me lo imaginé sonriendo también—. _¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?_

—Mejorando, la ducha ayudó mucho.

—_Me alegra escuchar eso_ —suspiró—. _¿Te gustaría salir alguno de estos días? _

Mordí la uña de mi dedo pulgar—. ¿Cómo?

—_Kate ha quedado encantada contigo y me _exigió,_ si escuchaste bien, _que te invitara a cenar _en su_ _departamento_. —Mi estómago se retorció de emoción—. _¿Qué dices?... ¿te gustaría? _

—Claro, cuenten conmigo —solté sin pensármelo dos veces.

—_¡Genial!_ —exclamó contento—. _Aún no sé cuando tengamos libre por el hospital, pero a penas sepa te digo. _

—Gracias Edward, de verdad. —Dije.

—_No me agradezcas nada pequeña, es un placer para mí_ —el nudo en mi estómago se intensificaba—. _Igualmente, nos seguiremos viendo ¿no? _

—Aún queda mucho Seattle por recorrer, ¿cierto?

—_Gracias a Dios por ello_ —contestó, causándome una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que escuché de lejos que lo llamaban.

—_Ya voy mamá_ —dijo. Ahogué una carcajada—. _No te burles, no es nada fácil que te traten como un niño._ —Bufó.

—No me estaba burlando, _Eddie_ —me justifiqué con sorna—. Será mejor que vayas, no queremos hacer esperar a Esme.

—_La verdad es que no, la hora de la cena es importante para ella, ¿ahora también tú me llamas Eddie?_

Sonreí a medias, todavía detestaba ese apodo iniciado por su hermana.

—Siempre lo fue para ustedes, es el único momento en que se reúnen todos y comparten la mesa —mi voz sonó más triste de lo que pretendía—. ¿Nos vemos mañana, _Eddie_? —agregué rápidamente para que no notara mi cambio de ánimo.

—_Por supuesto Bella. Entre tú y mi hermana van a volverme loco _—rió—_, hasta luego pequeña borracha y no tomes jugos de frutas, puede darte una buena resaca mañana_ —dijo con burla, rodé mis ojos.

—Mi resaca, tu culpa. —Contesté con una sonrisa. Escuché sus carcajadas del otro lado.

—Lo que te dije hoy en la tarde fue cierto. —Concluyó y finalizó la llamada.

Me tiré en la cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando el teléfono en mi pecho, sintiéndome una adolescente en todo sentido de la palabra; las mariposas en mi estómago migraban por todo mi cuerpo.

Si solo quedaba toda una semana por delante, ¿Por qué no disfrutarla?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaa! Antes que nada, lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve que quemarme las pestañas para un examen de la Universidad ¬¬ y, para colmo, hoy mi internet murió inexplicablemente. ¡Bendito vecino que me deja robarle el Wifi! jajajajajaj

Bueno, nuevo capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó o no déjenmelo saber :), en este caso vemos la parte fea de la borrachera y, "aparentemente", Bella olvidó el beso... aunque yo no le creo mucho LOOL

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todo su apoyo; los favoritos, alertas y review's son mi motor de inspiración. De verdad, miles de gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la lectura de la historia; lamento no haber podido responder los review's, lo haré apenas pueda :3

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda Beta, que corrigió el capítulo, :3.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, buena semana para todos! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***¿Qué pasó ayer?: **En inglés "The Hangover", es una película estadounidense que cuenta la historia de una desmadrada despedida de soltero en la que el novio y tres amigos se montan una gran juerga en Las Vegas. Como era de esperar, a la mañana siguiente tienen una resaca tan monumental que no pueden recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

****Alzheimer: **es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que se manifiesta como deterioro cognitivo y trastornos conductuales. Se caracteriza en su forma típica por una pérdida inmediata de la memoria y de otras capacidades mentales, a medida que las células nerviosas (neuronas) mueren y diferentes zonas del cerebro se atrofia.


	15. Más cerca

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Más cerca**

"_En todas las cosas humanas, cuando se examinan de cerca, se demuestra que no pueden apartarse los obstáculos sin que de ellos surjan otros"._

Nicolás Maquiavelo

**EPOV**

—Pequeña, pequeña, pequeña, no dices otra palabra. Al final, Garrett tiene razón.

Me quedé observando extrañado a mi hermanita, ¿Por qué decía eso?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Pregunté para sacarme la duda.

—Porque es la verdad —se cruzó de brazos.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar estallar en carcajadas, ¿podía ser cierto?

—¿Estás celosa, Jane?

Abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Bromeas?

Sacudí la cabeza dos veces, negando.

—Solo pregunto, porque me da la impresión que estás celosa.

Frunció el ceño—. ¿Celosa?, ¿Yo, celosa? —Señaló su pecho con su dedo índice—. No estoy celosa para nada, además ¿de quién?

—De Bella —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No estoy celosa de _Isabella,_ para nada. Solo me preocupo por ti.

Sonreí abiertamente y la envolví en mis brazos. Mi hermana era una de las personas más importantes que tenía en la vida.

—Gracias por eso, Jane. Pero no debes preocuparte por nada.

Enterró su rostro en mi pecho y luego se alejó un poco.

—¿Puedo serte sincera?

—Como siempre, Jane. ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró—. Me alegra verte tan feliz últimamente, sé que es por ella. Pero…, no es por herirte ni nada por el estilo…, pero alguien tiene que decirte esto y creo que debo ser yo por ser tu hermana. —Se sentó en la cama y palmeó su lado, rápidamente me coloqué junto a ella—. Han pasado muchos años y todo cambió, Edward. Ambos rehicieron sus vidas o trataron de hacerla, pero ella te dejó destruido, abatido y sin respuestas. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir y te veo tan entregado nuevamente que… no sé Edward, tengo miedo.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Jane. No debes temer por nada, yo sé todo lo que tuve que pasar, pero jamás estuve más seguro que ambos fuimos víctimas… hasta me animaría a decir que ella lo fue en mayor medida. —Mi hermana se mantuvo seria—. Las cosas que sucedieron, sucedieron. Bella siempre será una persona muy importante en mi vida y lo sabes —asintió—. Al principio, no quería saber nada de ella, estaba enojado conmigo por ser tan débil, pero luego entendí que hay algo oscuro oculto en todo esto y me prometí que ayudaría a sacarla de las garras de esas personas que se hacen llamar su familia.

—Sus padres te odian Edward y, por lo que me contaste, su esposo no es más que otro de ellos.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero sacarla de allí, pero aún no sé cómo.

Jane sonrió . Sigues enamorado de ella. —Aseguró.

Abrí mis ojos y tragué en seco.

—No me mires así, tonto. ¿Qué otra razón habría? —Despeinó mis cabellos—. Bella siempre fue la única en todo para ti, tu primer y único amor. De solo pensarlo quiero vomitar un arco iris de colores —reímos.

—¿Tú crees eso?

—Claro que sí. Solo espero que todo salga bien y lo reconozcas cabeza de chorlito.

—Ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa, de lo único que estoy seguro es que cuando estoy junto a ella siento que todo estará bien, es increíble pero me siento igual a como hace… —suspiré sin terminar la frase.

—¿Hace nueve años? —preguntó mi hermana, asentí.

—Cada vez que me veo reflejado en sus ojos pienso en todo lo que vivimos. Fueron dos años los que estuvimos juntos; en los cuales estuvieron llenos de sucesos, buenos, malos… horribles. No entiendo como fui capaz de sobrevivir sin ella, sé que quizás suena exagerado pero es lo que siento y gracias por escucharme, eres la única que me entiende.

—Siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, ¿no? —sonreí—. Entiendo _todo_ lo que me dices. Estás describiéndome exactamente lo que me hablaste hace más de diez años, ¿recuerdas? —Asentí—, solo que esta vez yo soy un poco más grande y entiendo mejor las cosas. Nunca te olvidaste de ella Edward, siempre estuvo presente tácitamente… sobre todo aquí —colocó su palma extendida en mi pecho justo donde se alojaba mi corazón—. Yo creo en las almas gemelas y en las personas destinadas… ella es la tuya, ella es tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad… o como mierda quieras llamarlo.

—Las cosas no son fáciles Jane, imagínate si hace diez u once años fueron difíciles, ¿Qué tendría que esperar ahora?

—¿Desde cuándo te das por vencido?

—Esa fue mi gran equivocación. —Masajeé mis sienes—. Siempre me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiese ido. La dejé sola Jane, dejé que me llenaran la cabeza y me manejaran, fui un chiquillo estúpido y cobarde. ¡Obligaron a que se casara con un hombre diez años mayor solo cuando tenía diecisiete! ¿En qué cabeza cabe tal atrocidad?

—En la mente de los Swan, aún no puedo entender cómo fueron capaces de cambiar tanto. —Frunció el ceño—. Ya te dije que no tienes que martirizarte, si eso pasó fue porque tenía que suceder, ahora hay que pensar en adelante. ¿Qué piensas hacer?, es evidente que tú volverás a Londres nuevamente en poco menos tres semanas, y que el esposo de Bella volverá antes de que nos demos cuenta.

—Lo sé —murmuré tristemente—, no hay peor enemigo que el tiempo.

Jane sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Pero ahora tienes una segunda chance, ¿no crees?

—¿Y...si, en realidad sale todo mal?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tanto Garrett, Jasper y tú tienen muchísimas esperanzas en que podamos solucionar todo, pero… ¿y si eso no se puede hacer?

—¿Por qué últimamente estás tan inseguro y negativo? —Negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza—. Piensa en positivo, _Eddie_. Bella y tú son inteligentes… creo que ya llegó el momento de hablar, ¿no crees?

**.**

**.**

—¿Te pondrías esta camisa para una cena, hijo?

Volteé mi vista hasta mi padre y vi la prenda que me enseñaba. Asentí y mostré mi pulgar para arriba, dándole mi aprobación.

—¡Genial!, me la probaré. —Siguió de cerca a la vendedora y fue hacia los cambiadores.

El centro comercial estaba atestado de gente, pero suponía que era algo completamente normal para un día de semana en la mañana. Hoy tenía el día libre en el hospital, anoche me había quedado reemplazando a un compañero en la guardia pediátrica y aprovechaba ese tiempo para pasarlo junto a mi padre.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Giré mi cabeza en dirección a la voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Oh, no… solo estoy esperando a mi padre.

—Cualquier cosa avísame, estaré más que encantada por ayudarte, guapo —batió sus pestañas.

_¡Ugh! _

Al ver unos sillones mis pies respondieron por sí solos y me senté, no había tenido tiempo de recuperarme de la extensa y exhaustiva guardia. Mi vista se concentró en una pareja que debatía que prenda comprar, la imagen era muy tierna. El chico le mostraba a su novia que camisa le gustaba y la chica hacía muecas extrañas al no estar conforme con su elección, luego la muchacha quitaba alguna otra prensa del perchero y se lo mostraba logrando convencer al novio que esa debía llevarse.

_Siempre las batallas las ganaban las mujeres. _

Sin planearlo la imagen de Bella se instaló en mi cabeza. Aunque bueno… ¿en qué momento no pensaba en ella? Desde que sucedió lo que sucedió entre nosotros, mis pensamientos por ella se multiplicaban a la velocidad de la luz.

Habían pasado unos tres días desde la última vez que nos vimos; si bien el plan había sido que trataríamos de vernos todos los días y seguir recorriendo Seattle juntos, los últimos días fueron un completo fiasco.

Había hablado con ella en dos oportunidades más, escuchar su voz me traían una paz completa… no sabía el por qué, pero era muy complaciente poder escucharla aunque sea a través de un aparato.

Nuestros encuentros estuvieron frenados a llevarse a cabo. En primer lugar, su madre era un gran estorbo, me había contado que sospechaba que comenzaba a salir de la casa, desde el sábado —un día después del cumpleaños de Jasper— estaba muchísimo más pendiente de ella, como si eso fuese posible. Aún no podía entender cómo Bella era capaz de soportar tanto ahogo por parte de su _familia_. En segundo lugar, se me habían asignado horas en el hospital y me era muy difícil salir antes, además se me habían agregado las guardias, por lo que mi tiempo libre se veía reducido.

No voy a negar que extrañara horrores a mi pequeña, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y sería muy difícil seguir sin ella.

Suspiré y jalé mis cabellos.

Justo antes de acompañar a mi padre al centro comercial había recibido una llamada de Inglaterra; el director del hospital de Londres quería saber de mí y de mi estadía en los Estados Unidos. Aunque su llamado no fue con otro propósito de recordarme que en dos semanas tendría que volver a la cuidad que había adoptado como nuevo hogar y reincorporarme en mi puesto.

_No era nada fácil saber que solo me quedaban dos semanas aquí. _

Me había planteado en más de una ocasión alargar mi pasantía —eso era algo posible con la aceptación del director del hospital de Seattle, o sea de Eleazar—, y cada vez esa idea iba cobrando forma.

_A comparación de mis primeros días aquí, la idea de irme ya no me resultaba tan agradable._

—¡Hey!, estoy llamándote y ni caso.

Me sobresalté al ver a mi padre junto a mí, me levanté rápidamente y me disculpé con él; estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni me percaté que ya había terminado de probarse la camisa y, además, de comprarla.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés cansado. Te había dicho que te quedaras en casa para descansar, ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

—No te preocupes por eso, he podido hacerme unos minutos en el hospital para echarme una siesta. ¿Desayunamos algo?

Asintió y rápidamente salimos del local de indumentaria masculina. Justo enfrente del local, había un _McDonald's_, al que rápidamente fuimos y ordenamos nuestro desayuno: café con leche acompañados con unos tostados de jamón y queso.

—¿Cuánto hace que no pasamos tiempo de padre e hijo?

—Demasiado y esa fue la razón por la que quise acompañarte —contesté, llevándome mi humeante bebida a la boca.

—¿Cómo estas, hijo? —Fruncí el ceño—. Te lo pregunto de verdad, me he percatado que tu humor es muy cambiante últimamente.

—Estoy bien papá —traté de sonar convencido.

—¿Lo estás?

Quería decirle que sí, pero no le podía mentir a él… además era imposible mentirle a Carlisle.

—Quizás no del todo —acepté derrotado.

—¿Qué te atormenta?

—Es una suma de muchas cosas, te aburriría —sonreí tristemente.

Mi padre negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Jamás me aburriría de escucharte, Edward. Poder ser partícipe de tus dudas e inseguridades me hace sentir más allegado a ti, permíteme intentar ayudarte; he perdido muchos años de tu vida y no quiero que eso siga pasando.

Escuchar esas palabras provenientes de mi padre, me hizo sentir la persona más horrenda del mundo. Por culpa mía, había separado a mi familia, me había cegado y había lastimado a más de una persona.

—Lo siento papá, no fue mi intensión pero…

—Te entiendo perfectamente y no te culpo —palmeó mi antebrazo—. Lo único que voy a decir es que me siento orgulloso del hombre en el que te has transformado. Sé que no lo tuviste fácil pero igualmente pudiste salir adelante. Mírate ahora, has logrado ser un excelente médico, el sueño que tienes desde muy pequeño, eres una buena persona y siempre defiendes a los demás. Pero creo que has llegado a la etapa donde tienes que preocuparte por ti, luchar por lo que te hace feliz, pelear con uñas y dientes por tus nuevas metas.

—¿Cómo se hace eso papá? —suspiré tristemente—. Si antes las cosas estaban difíciles, ahora son mucho peor.

—¿Tienes en claro qué es lo que quieres?

Guardé silencio y pensé en su pregunta. ¿Tenía claro que es lo quería?

Recordé la hermosa sonrisa de Bella la primera vez que nos encontramos en el parque, aunque una muy pequeña pero existente. Recordé el lugar especial donde me había hecho partícipe, a ella rodeada de niños leyéndole y ayudándolos aunque estén solos en el mundo, mostrando toda la bondad que llevaba dentro. También recordé nuestro beso, volver a sentirme conectado con ella de esa forma, volver a disfrutar de su calor, de su cercanía, en fin… volver a sentirme vivo al lado de ella.

Volví a plantearme la pregunta: ¿Tenía en claro que es lo que quería?

Ahora veía todo con mayor claridad. Lo que siempre busqué no estaba en otro lugar más que en Seattle, una vez ya la había encontrado y la dejé ir, esta vez eso no ocurría… ya no más. Había aprendido de mi error y no lo volvería a cometer.

El destino me estaba dando una oportunidad para remediar mis errores del pasado, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Yo quería a Bella, siempre fue así… no había otra explicación. Ella se había metido tan profundamente en mí que ni los años, ni la lejanía, ni el dolor cambiaron eso.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creí que la olvidé, que la había superado?, definitivamente me cegué, me refugié lejos para camuflar mi dolor y aunque quise dejar todo atrás y empezar nuevamente, jamás lo iba a conseguir… porque mi cuerpo podía estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí, pero mi corazón siempre viviría en ella.

—Si sé lo que quiero papá —dije mirando sus ojos azules, mi voz había salido como me sentía: fuerte y seguro.

—Y todo lo que quieres se resume a una sola palabra… _Bella_.

Mi pulso se aceleró, ¿tan mal ocultaba mis sentimientos?

—¿Por qué te hace pensar eso? —quise saber. Tomé mi tostado y le di un buen mordisco.

—Porque los primeros amores jamás se olvidan, hijo. Y menos aún cuando quedan asignaturas pendientes. —Bebió su café y volvió a mirarme—. Jamás pensé y, estoy seguro que nadie lo hizo, que algo así podía suceder. ¿Nunca nos dirás que sucedió en el hospital aquella noche?

Cerré los ojos y traté de alejar de mi cabeza esas duras palabras.

—Está bien, entiendo tu silencio. Supongo que lo dirás cuando te sientas seguro.

Sonreí a medias agradeciéndole.

—Entonces… ¿te has vuelto a ver con Bella?

—Creí que sabías todo, gran Carlisle —bromeé, sintiéndome un poco mejor.

—Creo que con la edad se me están escapando algunas cosas —sonrió—. ¿Qué es de su vida?

—Ella tiene de todo menos una vida, papá.

—¿Tan malo es?

Asentí y comencé a contarle de las atrocidades que me había enterado que tenía que padecer Bella. Si no era fácil contarlo en voz alta no quiero imaginarme todo el dolor de tener que vivirla.

Mi instinto asesino cada vez estaba más cerca de salir a flote.

**.**

**.**

Pinché el puente de mi nariz.

—¿Me vas a negar que no pretendían llegar a _eso_? —movió sus cejas.

—Si ese fuese el caso, ¿no te sientes mal por interrumpir?

—¿Te soy sincero? —asentí—. No.

—¡Garrett! ¡Ya basta! —exclamé.

—Vamos _Edwardcito_, ¿Qué tiene de malo el sexo? —se cruzó de brazos.

Rodé los ojos.

—Te lo pregunto en serio… aunque ya sé porque debes tener ese humor de perros. ¿Hace cuánto no tienes una _alegría_?

No pude evitar reírme—. Cuando te lo propones eres el idiota más grande del mundo.

—Gracias, supongo. —Rió divertido—. ¿No quieres que hable con _Isabella-Bella?, _podría convencerla… ya sabes.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamé, horrorizado—. Nunca se puede estar seguro por lo que saldrá de tu imaginativa boca.

—Como quieras —encogió sus hombros y se sirvió más cerveza—. Me ha parecido una muchacha muy encantadora —dijo, ahora serio—. ¿Sabes una cosa? —lo alenté para que siguiera hablando—, es el tipo de mujer que me imaginé que sería.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, tonto —sonrió—. Yo también concuerdo con Jane, ustedes deben estar juntos… cuando nos la presentaste, había una fuerte conexión entre los dos, se notaba a leguas.

Iba a hablar pero la melena rubia de Kate apareció entre nosotros.

—Lo que dice Garrett es totalmente cierto. Hubo algo inexplicable allí —se sentó en el regazo de su prometido—. Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, sobre todo Quil.

Bufé.

—Además, querido amigo, eres todo un chiste cuando estás celoso. Nunca te había visto así —Garrett se rió.

—¿Alguien dijo que _Eddie_ es celoso? —la voz de mi hermana hizo acto de presencia.

—Si tú lo sabrás, ¿no Jane?

Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermanita y me encontré con una Jane totalmente arreglada y enfundada en un minúsculo vestido.

—¿Sales? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Si —respondió sonriéndome.

—¿Con _eso_ puesto? —Volví a preguntar.

—«Eso_»_ se llama vestido —cruzó sus brazos marcando su escote.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—No saldrás con «eso» a la calle, Jane.

—¡Por amor a Dios, Edward! ¡Tengo 24 años!

—Pero eres mi hermanita y _eso _—señalé su ropa—, es más parecido a una vincha que a un vestido.

Kate soltó una risotada.

—No seas prehistórico Edward; Jane tiene todo el derecho de salir y vestirse como quiera, además si es por ti solo la dejarías vestirse con túnicas.

—Creí que eras mi mejor amiga y… ¿Qué tienen de malo las túnicas? —hice un mohín.

—Lo siento lindo, pero ante todo soy mujer y Jane está preciosísima, deja de ser pesado.

Jane sonrió victoriosa y me guiñó el ojo, yo solo me limité a hacerle una mueca y a sacarle la lengua.

—¡Edward! —la voz de mi madre me regañó. Rodé los ojos—. Entre tú y tu padre no sé a quién prefiero.

Todos los presentes rieron menos mi padre y yo, por supuesto.

—Nosotros nos vamos, dejo todo a tu cargo hijo —me acerqué a mis padres y le di un beso a cada uno.

—No se preocupen por nada y diviértanse —sonreí.

Jane se acercó a saludarme—. Adiós _Eddie_, nos vemos más tarde.

Murmuré un «lo que sea» y reí, saludándola de vuelta.

—Acuérdate de usar protección, pequeña Jane —dijo mi mejor amigo y todos lo fulminamos con la mirada, aunque Kate actuó rápido y le propinó un golpe en la nuca—. ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Ya olvídenlo, que se diviertan —les dije a mis padres y a Jane. Terminaron de despedirse del resto y los acompañé hasta la puerta.

Volví a la sala y Garrett y Kate me esperaban sonriendo. Eso me asustaba, habían tramado algo… estaba seguro.

—¿Por qué esas caras? —pregunté, dejándome caer en el sillón.

—Estás solo, ¿cierto? —asentí—. Toda la casa está sola, ¿no?

—Ya Garrett al grano —pedí.

—Hombres… —murmuró Kate—. Lo que intenta decirte este zopenco… es que… tienes la casa sola, ni tus padres ni tu hermana están… y… hace días que no ves a Isabella.

—¿Pretenden que… la… invite? —pregunté despacio.

—¡Vamos hermano! ¿Cuántos años tienen? —Dijo Garrett—. No le veo nada de malo, además podrán tener privacidad para hablar o bueno… alguna otra cosa… —rodé los ojos.

—Fuera de broma, Edward. ¿Por qué no la llamas?

Dudé unos instantes… ¿haría bien?

Las dudas solo duraron segundos, extrañaba muchísimo a Bella… y hace días que no nos veíamos, necesitaba volver a verla, escuchar su voz, sentir su perfume, estar cerca de ella. Les sonreí a mis amigos y me levanté de un salto del sillón, me fijé la hora y marcaba más de las nueve de la noche. Tomé el teléfono y fui hasta la cocina a buscar privacidad.

Marqué el número que ya sabía de memoria y al tercer tono descolgaron, mi pulso se aceleró.

—_Residencia McCarty_ —dijo la voz de una muchacha, gruñí al escuchar el apellido.

—Buenas noches, ¿está Bella?

—¿_Bella_? —preguntó, confundida.

Me palmeé la frente—. Lo siento, Isabella.

—_¿De parte de? _

—Edward. —Contesté, escuché unas risitas del otro lado. Enarqué una ceja.

—_Ya mismo te paso con ella._ —Su voz sonó más emocionada que antes. ¿Bella le hablaba de mí?

Esperé unos minutos, se escuchaban pasos y murmullos, hasta que por fin escuché su voz.

—_¿Edward?_ —preguntó. Sonreí como un tonto.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

—_He estado peor_ —respondió en un suspiro—. _¿Tú?_

—Lo mismo digo —encogí mis hombros—. ¿Me extrañas?

—_¿Y esa pregunta? _—me imaginé que mordía su labio.

—Yo si te extraño y me gustaría verte.

—_No es tan fácil, Edward. _—Suspiró—. _Renée esta semana ha estado de lo más pesada, ha sido mi sombra y solo me ha ordenado que la acompañara a las aburridas reuniones con esa gente buena para nada. _—Tomó una bocanada de aire—. _Ni siquiera pude ver a Jasper y mucho menos a ti, me siento muy apenada. _

—Lo sé pequeña. —Suspiré, ahí venía la pregunta—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

—_¿Eh? _

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?

—_Pero… ¿y tus padres?_ —preguntó, temerosa—. _Edward no creo que sea buena idea… no sabría cómo actuar… además…_

La corté—. Ellos no están, no te preocupes por ello. Me gustaría verte. ¿Qué dices?

—_¿Ahora? _

—¡Por supuesto! —sonreí—. Apunta la dirección.

Una vez que corté la comunicación fui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la sala, mis amigos al verme llegar se partieron a las carcajadas.

—Y esta es la hora en la que nosotros ya sobramos —comentó Garrett divertido comenzando a colocarse su cazadora.

—Gracias, chicos —los acompañé a la puerta y los saludé.

—Llámanos, Romeo.

Se despidieron y los miré hasta que subieron al coche. Cerré la puerta de la casa y suspiré, tendría a Bella conmigo en pocos minutos.

Fui hasta la cocina y comencé a revisar las encimeras. ¿Qué teníamos apto para mi pobre saber culinario? Rebusqué entre las puertas y solo encontré un paquete de fideos y salsa lista, esa de la que solo con meterla en el microondas se cocina. Suspiré derrotado, ¿a quien quería engañar?, solo sabía cocinar esa comida basura.

Saqué una olla de los estantes y la llené de agua, prendí la cocina y dejé que el agua se calentara. Luego vertí el puré de tomates en un recipiente y le coloqué un poco de aceite para llevarlo al microondas.

Una vez hecho aquello, alisté la mesa de la cocina. Puse el mantel, dos individuales y dos copas. Miré el reloj y marcaban las diez menos diez de la noche. Cuando estuve satisfecho con la mesa, volví a cocina y puse medio paquete de los fideos en ella, para que comenzara a cocinarse.

Subí hasta mi cuarto y saqué uno de mis CD favoritos, volví a la cocina y puse dicho CD en el equipo musical, reproduciéndolo en volumen tenue. Escuché el ronroneo de un motor fuera y sonreí como tarado. Me limpié las manos y corrí —literalmente— hacia la puerta de entrada.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la imagen de mi pequeña asegurando las puertas del coche. Cuando me vio sonrió tímidamente y caminó hacia mí con pasos inseguros.

—Hola —saludó casi en un murmullo.

No respondí, me acerqué a ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Bella suspiró y correspondió mi abrazo al instante, el exquisito perfume de fresas me inundó y sonreí satisfecho.

_Por fin la tenía en mis brazos, nuevamente_.

—Hola pequeña —saludé, dándole un beso en la frente—. Ven, pasa que ha refrescado muchísimo.

Me hice a un lado y, una vez que estuvimos ambos adentro de mi hogar, cerré la puerta. Ayudé a que se quitara la campera y la dejé en un improvisado perchero. Seguí atentamente los pasos de Bella y dejé que observara todo alrededor, estaba seguro que sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Cómo…?

—Lo sé yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que entré aquí. Es todo exactamente igual, ¿cierto?

—Sin lugar a dudas —asintió clavando su mirada en una pared—. Siempre amé esa fotografía.

Yo también la amaba, era una de nosotros cuatro juntos en el cumpleaños número diez de Jane. Estábamos todos tan jóvenes.

—Si quieres luego podemos recorrer la casa, ahora te invito a comer —abrí los ojos, alertado—. ¡Mierda!

Salí disparado a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. Apenas llegué se olía un horroroso aroma a quemado…. ¡mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿A quién se le podían quemar los fideos?

_A mister idiota, o sea ¡yo!_

Apagué la hornalla y tiré el agua caliente por el desagüe. Luego revoleé los fideos al tacho de basura, ya no servían para nada.

—¿Se te quemaron los fideos? —Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta apretando sus labios para evitar reír.

—Vamos, adelante, búrlate.

Volvió a apretar los labios y miró hacia el techo—. No voy a burlarme solo que… ¿Cómo hiciste para que se te quemaran?

—Olvidé que estaban en el fuego y no los revolví. Soy un idiota.

—¿Habías preparado eso para nosotros?

Suspiré—. Quería prepararte una cena pero he fallado.

Bella me miró con… ¿ternura? Se acercó a mi lado y enjuagó la olla que estaba en el fregadero, luego la llenó hasta la mitad de agua y me hizo a un lado para prender la hornalla nuevamente.

—No hay nada que no tenga solución. —Sonrió—. Jamás se te dio bien la cocina.

—He intentado mejorar pero evidentemente no pude —me encogí de hombros—. Gracias al cielo que estás aquí.

—¿Cómo hacías en Londres? —preguntó mientras echaba sal en el agua a punto de hervir.

—Comía en el hospital o me preparaba algunos sándwiches. —Respondí, programando el microondas para recalentar la salsa—. También cocinaba algunas cosas, allí los fideos no se me quemaban.

Bella rió tímidamente y yo no pude hacer más que mirarla y sonreír como un idiota empedernido. Verla reír era impagable, luego de haber visto su faceta tan triste… ahora podía verla sonreír más seguido y eso me alegraba el alma.

Sonriendo por lo cursi que me había vuelto en este último tiempo, fui hasta la pequeña bodeguera y saqué uno de los vinos blancos más costosos —tampoco era que gasté mucho, quizás un poco más de veinte dólares—. Vertí su contenido en dos copas y me acerqué a Bella, quien ya terminaba de colar los fideos y ponerlos en una fuente.

—¿Un poco de vino? —le ofrecí la copa y Bella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Intentas embriagarme?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dije rápidamente—. Solo te dejaré tomar dos copas, aunque verte borracha es gracioso.

—No fue para nada gracioso la otra vez —rodó los ojos—. Pero, si aceptaré.

Le pasé la copa y probó un sorbo del vino. Miré atentamente sus movimientos, levantó su cabeza inclinando la copa y la llevó a sus labios entreabiertos. Pasó el líquido por su garganta e hizo una mueca al sentir lo amargo del sabor.

_Estaba envidiando irracionalmente a un puto vaso. _

Sacudí mi cabeza y fui hasta la encimera a agarrar la fuente de la humeante comida recién preparada. Bella dejó la copa en la mesa y sacó la salsa del microondas. Una vez que llevamos nuestra cena a la mesa, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comerla.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué dices que tu madre se divierte a tu consta? —pregunté, enrollando los fideos en mi tenedor.

—Sabes cómo es Renée, estos últimos días no me dejado ni a sol ni a sombra —suspiró—. Cuando volví el sábado me esperaba en el departamento, creo que si no hubiera sido por Tyler se me hubiera armado una bronca grande que se enteraría hasta el mismo presidente.

—¿No puedes solo dejar… todo?

Me miró fijo y negó con la cabeza—. Hay cosas que no están a mi alcance…

—Por ejemplo…

—No tiene sentido escapar, Edward. Me tienen atadas de pies y manos y yo sé de eso, estoy consciente que esa es mi realidad.

Fruncí el ceño ante la total naturalidad con la que decía eso. Prácticamente estaba dejando en claro que era una especie de esclava y… ella lo aceptaba.

—No puedes seguir pensando así, Bella. Tú eres una persona no un trofeo que tiene derecho a ser exhibido… no te mereces una vida así.

—¿No lo merezco? —Preguntó despacio, casi incrédula por la pregunta—. Si lo merezco, Edward. ¿Por qué crees que soporto todo?, arruino todo lo que toco, lo dejo vacío, sin vida. ¿Cómo alguien así no va a merecer toda la miseria que me rodea?

—¡Detesto que pienses así de ti misma! —exclamé alzando la voz; estaba comenzando a enojarme—. ¿Dónde quedó la Bella segura de sí misma, la que le importaba una mierda lo que le dijeran sus padres?

—Edward… esa _Bella_ —dijo con desprecio—, murió hace nueve años. Ya no está aquí, quedó enterrada junto… a… a…. —su voz decayó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Empujé mi silla hacía atrás y rápidamente estuve junto a ella, agachándome para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—Ya… ya pequeña, lo siento —acaricié sus cabellos para tratar de calmarla—. ¿Podemos hablar sin enojarnos ni gritar?

Bella descubrió su rostro y me miró con sus enrojecidos ojos. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos por verla tan vulnerable. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Con las palabras sobrando pero a la vez faltando entre nosotros, la ayudé a levantarse. Fuimos hasta la puerta del jardín trasero y tomé dos mantas que había por allí. Salimos a la fresca noche y estiré una de las mantas en el pasto, indiqué a Bella con señas que se sentara arriba y me coloqué junto a su lado, envolviéndola con la otra manta.

Giré mi rostro hasta Bella, la vi mirando el cielo nocturno metida en sus pensamientos… pero una pequeña lágrima rodando en su mejilla me alertó.

—No llores pequeña —la abracé contra mi costado. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro—. Odio que llores, no sé qué hacer cuando te veo así. —La abracé más fuerte.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser todo así? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Es la misma pregunta que me vengo haciendo hace nueve años… —besé su frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, brindándonos alguna clase de fuerza los dos abrazados estando más cerca.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —dijo, luego de unos momentos.

Me sorprendí por la pregunta.

—Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto —respondí. El agujero negro en mi pecho se agrandó—. Yo no tenía nada para ofrecerte, Bella. Tenías todas las de perder junto a mí, estaba arruinando tu vida.

Silencio.

Solo se escuchaban el latir de nuestros corazones.

—Tú hacías que viviera Edward, jamás hubieses arruinado mi vida. —Elevó su vista y clavó sus preciosos ojos en los míos—. Yo fui quien arruinó tu vida y me hubiera gustado poder pedirte disculpas antes de que jamás nos volvamos a ver, hasta nueve años después.

—No es verdad lo que dices —acaricié su barbilla—. ¿Eso te hicieron creer?

Asintió—. Jugaron conmigo al igual que lo hicieron contigo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Se habían aprovechado de nuestra vulnerabilidad para hacernos creer que ellos tenían razón, después de todo… ellos eran los adultos, nosotros solo unos críos. Unos jodidos y manejables críos.

_¡Qué imbécil que fui! _

—¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con ese bastardo?

—Porque caí en mi pozo. —Sonrió tristemente—. Ya no podía soportar a Renée, a Charlie y a mi miseria junta. No tenía a nadie a mi lado, Jasper estaba lejos… mi familia estaba más pendiente en lo que se decía en el pueblo y limpiar su imagen que en lo que a mí me pasaba. Tú te habías ido, estaba completamente sola —bajé la mirada, ella colocó una mano en mi mejilla—. Emmett simbolizaba una soga para salir de mi casa, alejarme de mis padres, del pueblo, de todo lo que me hacía mal. Esa fue la razón por la que acepté, las consecuencias de mis actos eran nada a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo.

—No sabes lo mal que me hace escuchar eso.

De solo pensar que se vio obligada a casarse con ese infeliz, solo porque estaba sola, desprotegida, vulnerable me daban ganas de ahorcarme. Si yo no me hubiese ido, si yo hubiera dado pelea, si hubiera sido valiente… nada de todo esto hubiese sucedido.

—Cuando mis padres se enteraron que había aceptado casarme con Emmett, organizaron junto a los McCarty la boda solo en dos semanas. Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo para caer en lo que estaba por hacer. —Se separó de mí y juntó sus rodillas para descansar allí su cabeza. No cortó su mirada de la mía en ningún momento—. Emmett es el hijo de Patrick McCarty, un juez todopoderoso y principal socio de Charlie Swan. Desde que mi padre comenzó a trabajar con Patrick, nació una chispa de poder y autoridad. Patrick representa al líder de una gran camada de jueces y Charlie lo mismo solo que con abogados. Hacían un buen equipo solo faltaba fusionar todo ese poder para mantenerlo vivo durante años y años.

—Por eso te obligaron a estudiar leyes. —Supuse. Asintió.

—Yo era la única hija de los Swan, porque Jasper había escupido nuestro apellido —puso los ojos en blanco—. Por lo tanto, mi deber era seguir con el negocio de la familia. No habían podido convencerme hasta que me vi obligada a hacerlo.

—Con eso te refieres que por ese motivo McCarty estuvo tan al pendiente de ti el último año, luego de que tu padre regresara de Seattle. —Asintió—. Querían que estuviesen juntos para llevar adelante su plan, sin que les importara nada más que consolidar su poder.

—Exacto, yo no supe de todo esto hasta que me mudé a Massachusetts para estudiar en Harvard. —Suspiró y jaló su cabello—. Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era una pieza para llenar el rompecabezas, eso es lo único que les importaba de mí.

Tracé dibujos imaginarios en su espalda.

—Y… ¿el tipo? —esa pregunta hasta me dio miedo de formularla, ¿quería saber la respuesta?

—En cierto punto, tanto Emmett como yo estuvimos obligados a tomar esa decisión. —La miré como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza—. No me mires así, dije en un cierto punto. —Sonrió mínimamente y volvió a ponerse seria—. Las primeras semanas fueron eternas, Emmett me dijo que siempre me había visto con otros ojos pero que no dejaba de ser una chiquilla… era lógico él tiene diez años más que yo. —Raspé mis dientes—. La personalidad de él siempre fue de competidor y además que quería demostrarle a su padre que él tenía todas la de ganar cuando dejara todo a su cargo.

»Emmett tiene un hermano menor, Jack, él es todo lo contrario a Emmett, hasta creo que tiene algún parecido a Garrett, son el sol y la noche. No entiendo de dónde sacó Emmett que su padre tiene algún favoritismo con Jack… él nunca está, hasta dónde sé vive en Inglaterra junto a su madre o algo parecido, lo habré visto unas cuatro veces en este tiempo.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? —quise saber, estaba muy interesado en la historia, al fin y al cabo con todo este relato me sentía más cerca de Bella… estaba enterándome de sus últimos años para lograr entender cómo fue que se convirtió en lo que es hoy.

—Jack es de esas personas que nacen con un talento innato. Desde que tiene uso de razón, sabe que las leyes son su vida, su pasión y no porque sea hijo de un juez reconocido, sino por gusto propio. A Emmett siempre le molestó que alguien sea más inteligente y dedicado que él, por eso existe esa rivalidad entre los dos. Al aparecer yo… sus dudas se disiparon porque al ser el hijo mayor, el primogénito, él tendría la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de todo antes que Jack, después de todo su hermano menor ni había terminado la carrera, porque es más joven.

—Pero… ¿Qué cambia que se haya casado, no podía dejarle el legado siendo soltero?

—Emmett buscó todas las de ganar. Charlie es una persona muy importante para su padre y… ¿Qué mejor idea que casarse con su hija?, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. —Encogió sus hombros.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamé—. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser así?

—Ya fueron criados con otra mentalidad, ese es su mundo y para ellos esa es la vida.

Volvió a erguirse y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Aparté un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—¿Pensaste alguna vez en huir de ellos?

Pestañeó sorprendida pero asintió.

—Casi lo hago… pero luego me acobardé. No había excusa para hacerlo y no tenía donde ir, y aunque me fuese al fin del mundo me iban a encontrar. Por eso… solo me dejé ser. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Las dos primeras semanas quería que alguien me matara, había sido el mismísimo infierno, pero luego entendí que no podía en contra de la corriente, porque ya no era la misma luchadora y tenía todas las de perder. Por eso me rendí, me dejé llevar a su gusto y manejarme como hasta el día de hoy. Era la única manera de poder respirar al menos en mi soledad autoimpuesta.

—Eres muy valiente Bella —dije sinceramente—. Otro en tu lugar no sé que hubiera hecho.

Negó repetidas veces y colocó un dedo en mis labios.

—No soy valiente Edward, solo soy una muchacha miedosa y cobarde. —Iba a retrucar pero volvió a callarme—. Una persona valiente hubiese ido en busca de su fel… bienestar. Yo no lo hice, dejé que me maltratasen, que me manejaran como a un títere y sin embargo no hice nada.

—Yo tampoco fui por ti… —acepté muy a mi pesar.

—Creo que eso fue lo mejor que hiciste… yo no podía darte nada. Solo te hice daño, mucho daño. —Bajó la mirada, coloqué mis dedos en su barbilla e hice conectar nuestros ojos.

—Tú me diste los mejores años de mi vida, no dudes jamás de eso. ¿Entiendes? —tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y me acerqué a ella—. Nadie me hará cambiar de parecer, siempre serás muy importante para mí pasen los años que pasen.

—Tú también lo serás Edward… pase lo que pase —respondió en un murmullo.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya y ella enredó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, yo la acerqué más a mí rodeándola por la cintura.

—Esto es tan irreal… ¿Sabes las veces que imaginé volver a tenerte así, en mis brazos? —Dije en un murmullo, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de tenerla junto a mí—. Siento que desaparecerás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que todo es un sueño y que me despertaré en mi cama de Londres, solo… rodeado de recuerdos que solo tienen a una protagonista.

Suspiró y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, sonreí… siempre hacía eso cuando quería que todo el mal pasara.

—Intenté olvidarte pero es imposible —aceptó en un murmullo, mi pecho se calentó—. Me imaginaba en tus brazos justo como ahora, siempre fuiste el único capaz de calmarme. Siempre te aparecías cuando dormía, nunca te alejaste de mis pensamientos en todos estos años.

—Tú tampoco pequeña… siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a encontrar y mira las vueltas del destino… ahora estamos aquí tú y yo… en nuestro mundo, más cerca.

—A pesar de que tengamos todo en contra… —volvió a decir.

—A pesar que solo nos quieran alejados. Aquí estamos y es real —besé su frente y ella levantó su rostro para sonreírme y mirarme a los ojos. La luz de la noche hacían que sus pupilas se vieran brillantes, emocionadas. La miré de regreso y entendí que necesitaba esto, la necesitaba a ella… sin ella no podría seguir.

_Por más que intentara camuflarse entre el dolor y la tristeza, mi Bella estaba cerca… cada día más cerca. _

Acaricié su mejilla y me debatí internamente en acercarme y acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Bella suspiró y acarició mi cabello por detrás, como leyendo mi mente o por el simple hecho que ella también quería besarme.

—Si nos besamos aquella noche, ¿verdad?

_Más cerca… _

Sonreí de lado y rocé mi nariz con la suya—. Si te respondo… ¿me dejarás hacerlo nuevamente? —Bromeé. Bella negó divertida, le había respondido su duda.

—Es muy feo aprovecharse de muchachas ebrias, señor Cullen —jaló unos mechones de mi cabello muy suavemente.

_Más cerca… mi pequeña. _

—En realidad fuiste tú la que se aprovechó de este pobre hombre —reí y ella lo hizo conmigo—. Ahora que respondí su duda… ¿me permite…?

Rodó los ojos, sonreí y me las ingenié para sentarla en mi regazo. Volví a acariciar su rostro, convenciéndome que si estábamos juntos y que no se iría, una vez más.

Bella clavó sus ojos en los míos y luego voló su vista a mis labios, elevé las cejas y acuné su rostro en mis manos, acercándola a mí.

—¿Esta vez estás en tus cinco sentidos?

—¿Vas a besarme o seguirás hablando?

Largué una carcajada, totalmente divertido.

_Mucho más cerca, pequeña. _

Di un beso en su mejilla izquierda, luego en la derecha y me detuve sobre sus labios. Ella inconsciente mojó sus apetitosos labios y por fin acorté la distancia que nos separaba, pegando mis labios en los suyos, sin poder aguantar un segundo más mis ganas de ella.

—¡Edward! —se escuchó detrás de nosotros y gruñí.

_¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué el paraíso duraba tan poco? _

Bella se sobresaltó y se separó rápidamente de mí… quise matar a quienquiera que nos había interrumpido.

Con ira me levanté de la manta y vi a Jane junto a otra chica mirándonos desde la puerta. Detuve mi vista en mi hermana y no se veía para nada bien… sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún sitio y su maquillaje totalmente corrido. Miré a su amiga y ella me miraba nerviosamente.

—¿Qu-Qué… hace _ésta_ acá? —preguntó mi hermana, fruncí el ceño.

Estaba totalmente ebria.

Me disculpé con la mirada con Bella y fui en busca de mi borracha hermana. Una vez que llegué a su lado, la tomé en mis brazos y miré a la otra chica.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Nos descuidamos y comenzó a beber y beber… cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estaba vomitando en un rincón. —Dijo apresuradamente, Jane seguía mirando intensamente a Bella.

—Gracias por traerla, te puedes ir —contesté bruscamente. Jane iba a escucharme, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Noooo —dijo Jane con voz pesada—. Jenny se queda, le dije que se queda… y se… queda.

—Mira cómo estás Jane, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. Agradece que Jennifer te haya traído, sino ¿donde estarías? —No dejé que respondiera—, tirada en algún lugar o vaya-uno-a-saber-con-quién y haciendo qué —me dieron escalofríos—. ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? ¿Está la adulta responsable de mi hermana? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Edward cálmate —dijo la voz de Bella.

—¿C-Con qué derecho te preocupas… por mí? —le dijo Jane—. No… te importó nada… te fuiste… arruinaste a mi hermano…, a mi familia. Nos arruinaste… Isabella.

—¡Jane! —la regañé.

—Déjala Edward, no dice más que la verdad —Bella limpió sus ojos y quise morirme.

Todo lo que hoy habíamos construido se desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —su rostro inexpresivo volvió a cubrir a mi pequeña.

—Bella… —comencé y negó.

Miró a la amiga de mi hermana, Jennifer.

—¿Tienes como volver a casa? —la aludida negó rápidamente—. Te llevaré.

—Ten cuidado… que no abandone… por el camino, Jenn —volvió a decir mi hermana y quise amordazarla.

Bella no respondió nada, solo se quedó mirando a Jane con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor. Pasó por nuestro lado e hizo solo una tímida seña de saludo, Jennifer la siguió de cerca y lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrarse.

Se había ido todo a la mierda.

Tomé a Jane en mis brazos y la llevé hasta la bañera, abrí la ducha fría y la coloqué debajo de ésta, si se hacía la valiente para beber tanto, también lo sería para soportar la temperatura del agua.

Estaba muy enojado con ella; muy, muy enojado.

Mi hermana no dijo nada y cerró los ojos mientras tiritaba del frío. Fui hasta su habitación y saqué un pijama y una muda de ropa interior, luego fui a la cocina y preparé un café cargado con unos calmantes. Cuando regresé al baño, Jane me esperaba envuelta en una toalla, apenas me vio entrar agachó su cabeza. Dejé su ropa arriba del inodoro y esperé fuera hasta que se cambiara.

Cuando salió la ayudé a ir hasta su habitación, la metí dentro de la cama, le pasé el café y las pastillas y las tomó sin rechistar. Me quedé seguro que estaría mejor y me di la vuelta para dejarla sola, pero me tomó de la muñeca e hizo que la mirara.

—Lo siento, no sabía lo que decía —dijo con voz ronca, pero notoriamente ya estaba un poco mejor, al menos había vuelvo su consciencia.

—Mañana hablaremos, mejor duérmete. —Salí de la habitación sin volver a mirarla, esta vez se había pasado.

Recién cuando estuve en la soledad de mi habitación la realidad me golpeó duro y quise gritar, patalear y revolear todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Al final, todo lo cerca que hoy habíamos estado, solo había durado una fracción de segundo.

_Te haré volver pequeña, te lo prometo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Holaa mis hermosos lectores! Con un poco de retraso, pero nuevo capítulo por aquí, ¿alguien más quiere colgar a Jane? :P... Un capítulo donde nos acercamos a la verdad, en éste fue mencionado parte de lo que pasó después de su separación y el motivo real por el que Bella se casó con Emmett. Nuestra pareja cada vez está más cerca :3. Espero sus reviews para ver que les pareció.

Quizás me tarde más en actualizar esta vez porque los fines de junio y principios de julio son una tortura para mí, tengo que dar un examen importante y me liquida todo el tiempo, igualmente haré lo posible para no ausentarme tanto, a lo sumo será una semana, porque luego del lunes tendré vacaciones y eso significa más tiempo para escribir :)

No los aburro más y comienzo a despedirme. Como siempre miles y miles de gracias por todo el apoyo para con la historia, de verdad me hacen muy feliz con sus hermosos reviews, con los alertas, favoritos, visitas pero, sobre todo, por leer y dedicarle un tiempo a la historia. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda Beta, que corrigió el capítulo, :3.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, donde subiré adelantos, fotos, charlar de la vida o lo que gusten :), pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, buena semana para todos! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	16. Miedos e inseguridades

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Miedos e inseguridades**

"_Yo digo __«__el miedo te abraza como un amigo__»__. Es un regalo de la naturaleza a nosotros. Es la mejor arma para la libertad... Permite que nos escapemos o que luchemos con energía más allá de nuestra capacidad"._

Gerry Spence

**BPOV**

Fijé mi rostro en la sorprendida Bree, mientras apagaba el motor del auto.

—¿Bajamos? —pregunté quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

—Pensé que íbamos al supermercado… no al centro comercial.

Sonreí amablemente—. Creí que me dijiste que mañana es el cumpleaños de tu padre, ¿no te gustaría comprarle un regalo?

—Sí, digo… ¡claro! Pero… aquí las cosas son muy costosas y no aceptaré que compres todo tú —me miró acusadoramente. Rodé los ojos.

—Bree, ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me importa gastar dinero?, quiero ayudarte… no lo tomes a mal.

—Pero… pero, ¿Cuántas cosas ya has hecho por mí? —suspiró—. Yo no hago nada por ti, últimamente casi y ni hago mi trabajo en el departamento.

—¿Qué no haces nada por mí? —Devolví la pregunta—. Bree haces mucho, me acompañas, estás cuando te necesito, me brindas tu amistad… ¿algo más?

—A comparación de lo que tú haces por mí es nada. Es como comparar una laguna con un océano, seamos racionales.

Puse los ojos en blanco—. No te daré la razón porque no la tienes. He vivido en la soledad mucho tiempo y tú fuiste una de las únicas personas que me tendió una mano. Que no se hable más y vamos a buscar el regalo perfecto para tu padre.

Bree sonrió y descendimos del coche. Cuando ingresamos al elevador, enganchó su brazo en el mío como auténticas amigas… ese gesto me hizo sentir muy bien, me hacía sentir tan cercana a una persona que había conocido y entablado una amistad por mis propios medios. Necesitaba eso hoy más que nunca.

—¿Una camisa? —preguntó mirando percheros de ropa, ropa y más ropa.

Encogí mis hombros—. ¿Hay algo que desee mucho?

Bree aguardó silencio y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Yo, por mi parte, seguí mirando las prendas de vestir. ¿Qué se le regalaba a un padre?

—Hay algo que le gustaría, pero no es nada para vestirse —dijo Bree un poco apenada.

—¿Qué es?

—No importa… —sacudió la cabeza—. Podemos mirar en otras tiendas, allí he visto una de calzados.

—Bree, ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría a tu padre? Puedes decírmelo, después de todo solo cumplimos años una vez al año.

—Tener a sus dos hijas juntas —reconoció, por fin. Enarqué una ceja al no comprenderla—. Mi hermana estudia en la Universidad de Canadá porque fue ahí donde aceptaron su beca. Tuvimos que ahorrar muchísimo dinero para poder pagarle el pasaje. Hace años que no la vemos por ese motivo, sale demasiado dinero y no tenemos como pagarlo. —Encogió sus hombros y pude ver como sus ojos se aguaron.

—Iremos a la agencia de viaje —comenté decidida—. ¿Crees que podrá viajar hoy mismo?

Bree abrió tan enormemente los ojos, tan así que creí que se les caerían.

—¡¿Qué?! —La miré interrogativamente—. ¿Ha-Hablas en se-serio?

Asentí—. Podemos ir a una cabina telefónica y ves si te puedes comunicar con ella, estoy segura que tiene tantas ganas de verlos como ustedes a ella.

—¡Dios santo! —tapó su boca con sus manos.

—Andando. —La tomé de la mano y me dirigí hasta el teléfono más cercano.

Entró a una cabina y le di privacidad para que hablara con su hermana. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía estar separada de un hermano, lo viví en primera persona por muchos años lejos de Jasper y no fue para nada lindo. Habían sido épocas de mierda que, al menos, en ese sentido se estaban encausando.

Miré a la gente que pasaba por los pasillos y le sonreí a un pequeño que me miraba, me mostró su pequeña sonrisa y quedaron al descubierto sus dientes o los que quedaban de ellos, ya que le faltaban algunas piezas.

Suspiré y miré de reojo a Tyler —quien nos seguía pero a una distancia prudente—. Solo me quedaban unos tres días de esta _pseudo_libertad. En pocos días más la rutina volvería a mi vida y me tendría que despedir de muchas cosas. La principal y la que más me dolía era una:

_Edward. _

Me había acostumbrado enormemente a su compañía, a su risa, a su voz… a su _todo._ Ayer habíamos estado tan cerca de poder volver a vivir los años más felices de mi vida, aunque sea solo una fracción de segundo, pero como todo hechizo mágico, se había esfumado sin tiempo a disfrutarlo.

Las hirientes palabras de Jane todavía resonaban en mi cabeza. Me habían lastimado como nunca ningún insulto o comentarios que mis padres o Emmett me habían dicho. Escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, me hicieron sentir chiquita, despreciable… un _monstruo_. Pero tenía razón, yo era la causante de que su familia se desmoronara, yo los había distanciado. Por mi culpa, Edward se había ido a otro continente, solo por mí culpa.

¿Qué de todo lo que había pasado no fue sino por mi culpa?

En más de una ocasión Tanya me había dicho que yo tenía una facilidad innata para culparme por todo, ya sea por mi familia, por mi hermano, por Emmett… obviamente ella no sabía de Edward, nunca habíamos hablado de ello.

¿Será que yo era la responsable de _todo_?

Mi madre cada vez que podía sacaba a relucir que yo era una malagradecida, que nunca había aprendido a valorar todo lo que ellos me daban. Emmett me culpaba por estancar su carrera, ya que siempre debía estar pendiente a mi vigilancia y no sé qué otras cosas más. Charlie… era un caso aparte, para él era su segunda vergüenza —la primera fue Jasper—, ya que no me decidía en aceptar trabajar para él y eso era imperdonable.

De lo único que estaba segura es que yo era la culpable de mi caída, yo me había dejado ser y yo no quería salir. Pero… ¿Cuánto más eso seguiría igual? ¿Por qué cada día nuevo que pasaba mis inseguridades iban esfumándose de a poco, sintiendo parte de mi seguridad de antes resucitar?

Yo era la única que podía revertir esta situación..., y creo que ese día estaba llegando. Y pronto.

—Mi hermana está eufórica —dijo Bree y rápidamente mi atención fue a ella—. Me avisó que esta misma noche hay un vuelo y que cogerá ese.

—¡Perfecto! —sonreí—. ¿Vamos a comprar el boleto?

Asintió con ganas y fuimos hasta la agencia. Pidieron los datos de Leila Tanner —hermana de Bree—. En menos de treinta minutos la compra estuvo finalizada y solo quedaba que Leila lo retirara desde Canadá.

—¿Quieres ir a beber algo a la confitería? —le pregunté a Bree.

—Claro, pero esta vez invito yo —me miró acusatoriamente, rodé los ojos—. Tal vez no sea nada en comparación a lo que tú haces por mí, pero me sentiré un poco mejor.

—Ya me cansé de decirte que tú haces más por mí —sonreí—. Tú fuiste la única que aceptó ser mi amiga sin nada a cambio. Eso es muy valioso para mí, basta de charlas y vamos por algo comestible, muero hambre.

Enganché mi brazo en el de ella y caminamos entre la multitud de personas que había en el centro comercial.

—¿Por qué nunca tomas café? —me preguntó Bree señalando mi jugo de naranja.

Ya habíamos hecho nuestros pedidos y lo disfrutábamos en una mesa algo apartada de las demás personas.

Me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que lo tomé tan en demasía que me cansó. Nunca pensé en eso.

—Sí, es raro. Siempre tomas té o alguna otra infusión pero jamás te vi tomando una taza de café.

Sonreí por las ocurrencias de Bree, en este tiempo aprendimos a conocernos muy bien, tanto así que prácticamente conocíamos hasta nuestras mañas. Vi que fruncía el ceño y suspiraba más de la cuenta, además de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. Le di una mordida a mi pastel y pregunté:

—¿Te pasa algo?

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y sus ojos oscuros me miraron con vergüenza—. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa de la pregunta, pero traté de recomponerme rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza—. Solo quiero saber cuáles son los síntomas y poder saber si me puedo salvar o no.

Sonreí con ganas y la miré con dulzura.

—El estar enamorada no es algo malo, al contrario… vivirlo es hermoso —suspiré y Bree me miró con ojos brillantes—. Cuando te enamoras, tu mundo gira alrededor de esa persona, lo demás no tiene validez, existencia ni importancia. Tus ojos no se pueden desconectar de los de él —a mi mente se vinieron dos ojos verdes, suspiré—, necesitas estar cerca, aunque sea un mínimo contacto. Tus pensamientos siempre estarán ligados a esa persona especial y, aunque intentes impedirlo, un ejército de mariposas en tu estómago te atacará cuando lo tengas cerca.

Volví mi vista perdida hacia Bree y tenía una mueca totalmente dulcificada.

—¿Sabes? Jamás imaginé que me dirías esas hermosas palabras.

Enarqué una ceja.

—El día en que te conocí… no sé, fue algo extraño. Nunca pensé que una muchacha tan joven pudiera verse tan… apagada —hice una mueca—. Además, tampoco entendía cómo era posible que te dejaras tratar por Emmett como lo hacías o con tus padres; no salías, no reías, no llorabas… eras lo más parecido a un robot. —Tomó una de mis manos por sobre la mesa y me sonrió—. Pero mírate ahora, eres una mujer distinta. Has cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses y sobre todo es estas últimas dos semanas, te he visto sonreír más que en los dos años que vengo trabajando para ti.

Apreté su mano fuertemente.

—Hay cosas que ni yo misma tengo la explicación, Bree. Pero… muchas veces, las cosas se salen de control y cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde. Pero tienes razón, yo me siento distinta, como con más fuerza para seguir adelante.

Sonrió con ganas—. Cuando me decías esas lindas palabras del amor… no te referías a Emmett ¿cierto?

Negué rápidamente—. Ni aunque me fumara toda la marihuana del mundo me podría llegar a enamorar de él.

Bree rió por mi comentario.

—Entonces… —elevó las cejas.

Bebí mi jugo y limpié mi boca.

—¿De quién crees que estás enamorada, Bree?

Largó una fuerte carcajada que hizo que las personas sentadas en las mesas de alrededor nuestro direccionaran sus cabezas hacia nosotras.

—Ya me lo contarás… —rió una vez más—. Hay un chico en la Universidad, se llama Diego. ¡Ay, Bella! es _taaaaan_ lindo. El otro día me ayudó con un ejercicio de lógica que no lo entendía ni para atrás ni para adelante, tiene tan rico perfume, pestañas largas y encorvadas, y su sonrisa… ¡oh, su sonrisa!

La miré divertida y seguí escuchándola atentamente:

— El tema es así: yo lo conocía desde mi primer año pero como luego tuve que dejar la Universidad no he vuelto a tener contacto con mis compañeros hasta que volví. Siempre miré con otros ojos a Diego pero jamás imaginé que podía llamarle la atención alguien como yo… una de mis amigas me dijo que cree que Diego siente algo por mí pero yo no le creo.

—¿Cómo te trata?

—Es muy dulce —sonrió—. Muchas veces me espera en la parada del bus o me acompaña para que no tenga que volver sola. En los almuerzos se reúne junto a mi grupo de amigos y siempre se las ingenia para sentarse al lado mío; muchas veces se queda junto a mí ayudándome con las materias que más me cuestan.

La descripción me hizo recordar a Edward en nuestros tiempos de instituto, la única diferencia era que él había hecho hasta la imposible para concordar en la mayoría de las materias junto a mí, fue tan lindo compartir la mayoría de las clases junto a él.

—¿Sabes, Bree?, si de verdad te interesa Diego, tienes que luchar por él, jamás podrás saber lo que deparará el futuro y muchas veces es mejor arriesgarse que quedarse con la duda de _"¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?"_

—¿Tú dices? —mordió su labio.

Asentí—. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que Bree lo cortó.

—El hombre del que te enamoraste es Edward, ¿cierto?

Me la quedé mirando entre sorprendida y asustada.

—Lamento ser tan metiche, pero déjame decirte que aunque no conozca a ese tal Edward, ya le tengo cariño —sonrió dulcemente—. Jamás había visto un brillo en tus ojos como ahora o como cuando te llama, nunca te vi sonreír tanto como cuando dices su nombre ni tampoco sentirte esperanzada. Si él es el culpable de este radical cambio en ti, definitivamente tengo que regalarle algún pastel de chocolate.

Reí—. Edward lo fue todo para mí —reconocí—. Fue el primer muchacho que llamó mi atención, el primero chico que se preocupó de mi bienestar luego de Jasper, el que me cuidaba y, por supuesto, el único que se robó mi corazón.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó mi amiga—. ¿Qué sucedió entre los dos para que se dejaran de ver?

Sacudí la cabeza—. Es una larga historia pero prometo contártela —mi rostro se volvió serio y llevé mi vista hasta un alejado Tyler—. ¿Puedo ir a pedir otro pastel? Era verdad cuando te dije que estaba hambrienta.

Bree sonrió e hizo señas para llamar a la mesera.

**.**

**.**

Rebusqué y rebusqué entre los estantes de libros y libros de la sección infantil. ¿Cuáles hacían falta para la fundación?

Estaba parada en esta estantería desde hacía más de media hora pero no se me ocurría qué libro le gustaría a los niños para la hora de la lectura. Prácticamente, había comprado la mayoría pero tenía ganas de comprar algunos ejemplares nuevos; aunque, al menos, había rescatado unos diez libros, los cuales sostenía fuertemente en mis manos.

Al final, decidí que compraría solo los libros que ya tenía en mi poder —no eran muchos, pero todos eran hermosos—, fui a pagarlos y salí de la librería contenta porque en la tarde no iría con las manos vacías a visitar a los pequeños que me alegraban el alma. Cuando crucé la puerta no había visto venir a alguien y terminé chocando junto a quienquiera que sea, el impacto fue tan fuerte que tiré todos los libros que traía en las manos, al igual que los de la persona con la que había chocado.

—Lo siento —dijimos las dos al unísono.

—¡Oh, no! No te preocupes, venía distraída —dijo la muchacha con un acento algo extraño—. ¡Mierda, se mezcló todo!

Recién ahí caí en cuenta que una gran cantidad de papeles estaban esparcidos a nuestro alrededor. Me agaché y comencé a ayudarla.

El esparcimiento de papeles en el suelo era un verdadero desastre. Tenía cientos y cientos de hojas y ahora hacían un abanico en el sucio suelo de la vereda. La gente que pasaba hacía una especie de malabarismo para no pisar los blancos y limpios papeles.

—Me van a matar, me van a matar —decía la chica una y otra vez tratando de organizar sus hojas.

Como veinte minutos después, estábamos finalizando con el orden en las páginas. Había sido un trabajo difícil pero entre las dos pudimos hacerlo. Cuando acabamos, la chica volteó su vista hasta mí y me sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, no sabes lo importante que son estos papeles. Si algo le llegaba a pasar… no sé, sería mujer muerta y desempleada.

La voz de la chica era realmente maravillosa de escuchar. Tenía un fuerte y cerrado acento inglés.

—No te preocupes, tendría que haber mirado por donde iba —dije, encogiendo mis hombros—. No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

—Desearía serlo, te lo aseguro —suspiró—. Es la primera vez que vengo y estoy más perdida que Tarzán en plena ciudad —rió, su risa era contagiosa—. Vengo de Londres, solo llegué ayer y tengo que entregar este borrador y no tengo idea de dónde queda la editorial, me han dado la dirección y explicado cómo es que tengo que llegar, pero verás que no me dio resultado, además coger un taxi es imposible.

—¿Cuál es la editorial? —le pregunté, quizás podría ayudarla.

—_Parley_ —sonrió, abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Esa era una gran editorial, una de las mejores de Seattle.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde queda? —asentí e hice señas para llamar a Tyler.

La chica siguió mi mirada y miró confundida a Tyler.

—Tyler, ¿sabes dónde está la editorial _Parley_?

—Claro, señora —respondió—. Está solo a unas pocas manzanas de aquí.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunté a la muchacha.

—¿Harías eso? Te lo voy a agradecer de por vida —sonrió.

Asentí y seguimos de cerca a Tyler, quien nos mostraba el camino andando, ¿Qué sentido tenía ir en coche si solo estaba a pocas cuadras?

Le presté una mejor atención a la muchacha: no tendría más de veinticinco años, su cabello era de color castaño claro que, gracias al sol, se notaban algunos mechones de un tono próximo al rubio. Sus ojos, de un llamativo color celeste, eran muy expresivos y vitales. Su rostro entero detonaba paz y tranquilidad, además tenía rasgos finos y angelicales. Estaba segura que era esas chicas de la cual la quieres como una mejor amiga.

—No nos hemos presentado —dijo, unos momentos después que comenzamos nuestra marcha.

—Tienes razón —respondí—. Soy Isabella.

—Un gusto, soy Emma —me sonrió ampliamente.

—Así que… ¿Eres de Inglaterra?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente—. La editorial para la que trabajo hizo que viajara para completar mi proyecto, la autora del libro en el que estoy trabajando es de aquí y se le hacía imposible viajar, por lo que tuve que venir yo. Es la primera vez que salgo de mi país —explicó, con su hermoso acento británico.

—Tu trabajo debe ser estupendo.

—Lo es —sus ojos brillaron y sentí un poco de envidia—. Igual mi opinión no es neutral porque amo lo que hago, pero no creo que haya mejor trabajo que éste.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —sonreí.

—¿Y… tú?, he visto que tienes muy buenos gustos en literatura infantil, ¿trabajas con niños? —me preguntó mientras señalaba los libros que compré momentos atrás.

—¡Oh, no! Son para una fundación en la cual ayudo. A los niños les encanta la hora de la lectura y… compré más ejemplares para renovar la biblioteca.

—¿Eres voluntaria en una fundación? —asentí, Emma sonrió—. ¡Qué hermoso!, ¿te digo la verdad?, no sé porqué pero esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte. No sé, me da la sensación que eres una persona muy buena.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia el frente.

—Tú si eres de aquí… me imagino. —Dijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Soy estadounidense, sí. Pero no de Seattle, nací en un pueblito pequeño del estado de Washington.

—Claro, me hubiese gustado conocer un poco más de Estados Unidos —volvió a reír—. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de venir y eso que mi… —su voz se fue apagando, sacudió su cabeza y agregó—: Supongo que tendré esta semana para recorrerlo, ¿no?

—Seguramente —respondí.

Tyler paró su andar frente a un gran edificio y esperó pacientemente a que lográramos alcanzarlo.

—Es aquí —señaló con su cabeza, el inminente edificio.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! No sé que hubiese hecho sin ustedes, seguro seguiría dando vueltas por ahí —volvió a reír. Parecía la risa era un don natural en ella, lo hacía a cada segundo.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, un placer haberte conocido, Emma —me comencé a despedir de ella.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella y gracias otra vez. Suerte en la fundación, estoy segura que a los niños les encantará los libros que compraste, son maravillosos.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y entró a la editorial. Miré con nostalgia el edificio, mi sueño siempre había sido trabajar allí o en cualquier otra compañía editorial, ser una editora de algunos de los millones de libros fantásticos y pasarme horas y horas sumergida en los maravillosos mundos que nos regalaban los talentosos autores.

Mi realidad era otra, pero quizás todavía había tiempo para revertir la situación; quizás.

—¿Iremos a la fundación, señora?

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —pregunté, asintió al instante y fuimos andando hasta el coche.

.

.

Todas las veces que volvía de la fundación, lo hacía con mucha alegría. Visitar ese lugar especial me hacía sentir viva, alegre y hasta bien conmigo misma. El cariño que los niños me demostraban me llenaba el alma, pero también de tristeza por ellos, al verlos sin una familia amorosa que los proteja y quiera. Sabía que todas las personas que trabajan en "la casa de los enanitos" llenaban de amor a los niños y también los protegían, cuidaban y apoyaban, pero no era lo mismo. Aún me pregunto cómo es que hay gente capaz de abandonar a su hijo, una porción de ellos, sangre de su sangre, dejándolos desprotegidos a la buena de Dios.

Algunos niños no tenían una vida fácil, muchos de ellos se habían quedado sin familia por accidentes, dejándolos solos y desprotegidos. Pero por suerte existían personas como Aro y Renata que abrían las puertas de su fundación para darles acogidas y llenarlos de amor.

Hoy había sido un día estupendo, lleno de risas —que cada vez se me hacía más fácil devolver— y de nuevas amistades. Solo hubo un chistoso detalle, apenas me vieron llegar junto a Tyler las caritas de decepción de los niños no tenían precio, todos, absolutamente todos, habían preguntado por Edward, pero, al explicarles que él estaba trabajando pareció hacerlos entender y aceptar a Tyler como una especie de suplente.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir? —preguntó Bree a mis espaldas, giré para mirarla.

—Si Bree, hoy es un día familiar para ustedes, yo no tengo nada que hacer allí. Aunque me encantaría conocer a tu padre y a tu hermana, quizás si aceptaré ir a visitarlos en esta semana.

—Me encantaría que fueras, después de todo gracias a ti podremos estar los tres juntos —corrió hacia mi lado y pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor; yo, con una sonrisa, lo correspondí rápidamente.

—Ve y disfruta, no te preocupes por nada más. Mándale un muy feliz cumpleaños a tu padre de mi parte.

—Lo haré —respondió apretujándome más fuerte, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la puerta.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia el ventanal de la sala. Apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio y dejé divagar mis pensamientos.

Si volvía el tiempo para atrás, hace exactamente dos meses y medio, mi vida era lo más parecido a un infierno. Tal vez las cosas no hayan cambiado todo lo que deberían, pero yo sí me sentía… distinta.

El cambio más rotundo que era fácil de reconocer era mi sonrisa. ¡Oh, sí! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que _Isabella-Robot-Swan_ y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, _McCarty_ podía volver a sonreír? Bajo todo pronóstico así lo era, aunque aún me faltaban las carcajadas, pero algo ya es algo, ¿no?

Otro punto importante era mi relación con mi hermano; en el último tiempo, había tenido la posibilidad de verlo más que en estos tres años viviendo en Seattle, de eso estaba verdaderamente orgullosa.

Y, el tercero pero no menos importante, era mi cambio de actitud hacia lo que me rodeaba. Es decir, quizás si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, ahora estaría en New York junto al hombre que debía compartir mi vida, sin ningún cambio, siendo la misma marioneta de siempre. Colocarme la falsa mascara de todo-está-bien y fingir, como lo único que hacía desde hace nueve años, fingir que todo está perfecto cuando eso no era así realmente.

La parte fundamental de mi cambio tenía un antes y un después. Mi visión comenzó a cambiar ya hace unos dos meses y un poco más, aquella tarde en la Universidad de Seattle, cuando lo volví a ver. Desde ese momento, todo mi cuerpo se revolucionó, fue como si una fuerza desconocida me tirara hacia él, recordando cada momento único que pasamos juntos. Ese había sido mi cable a tierra, mi ancla, mi… pasaporte al cambio.

Pero aún mis miedos e inseguridades no estaban del todo alejados; no tenía una tarea fácil por delante. Debía enfrentarme a muchos retos, entre ellos mi familia y a mi… bueno, Emmett.

Y solo en tres días debía enfrentarme nuevamente con él, la especie de vacaciones estaba llegando a su fin, me gustara o no, él estaría de regreso. Pero… ¿volverá a ser todo como antes?

—Señora Isabella —la voz de Tyler me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mi atención se centró en él. Me entregó el teléfono y añadió—: Me dijo que es Kate, ¿contestará?

Asentí rápidamente y tomé el aparato en mis manos, Tyler asintió una vez y desapareció.

—Hola Kate —saludé alegremente.

—_¡Oh, Isabella que lindo escucharte! _—rió suavemente—. _¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

—_¡Estupendo!_ —exclamó—. _Espero que no te moleste que le haya robado tu número telefónico a mi amigo pero quería asegurarme que el mensaje te llegara de mis labios. _

—No te preocupes no me molesta para nada sino todo lo contrario.

—_Yendo al grano, te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa esta noche, ¿Qué dices? _

Abrí mis ojos a causa de la sorpresa, ¿esta noche?, miré el reloj y marcaban las siete de la tarde.

—_Lamento decírtelo ahora con tan poco tiempo, supongo que debes pensar que es muy sobre la hora, pero solo hoy nos confirmaron que mañana no debemos trabajar temprano, por eso quisimos hacerlo esta noche. Tenía entendido que Edward te había dicho que prepararíamos una especie de cena de inauguración de nuestro departamento, aunque bueno… supongo que es un poco tardío, ya que hace dos meses vivimos aquí y recién ahora la llevamos a cabo, pero por ahí dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, hubiera sido peor si…_

—Respira —la interrumpí con sorna.

Se escucharon sus risitas del otro lado.

—_Lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta y comienzo a hablar y hablar… _—volvió a reír—._ Entonces, ¿Contamos contigo? _

Me lo pensé solo unos instantes y, luego, respondí:

—Claro —inconscientemente estaba sonriendo.

—_¡Genial, estupendo, maravilloso!_ —exclamó. Reí divertida, creo que se había tomado demasiado _energizante_ o algo por el estilo, estaba muy acelerada y entusiasmada hoy—. _Entonces te esperamos, ¿recuerdas como llegar? _

—Sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en un rato —me despedí y colgamos.

¡Genial! Una salida de sorpresa… ahora el tema era, ¿Qué ropa se utiliza para una cena informal?

.

.

Después de estar más de media hora —como mínimo— rogándole a Tyler que se tomara la noche libre, estaba aparcando el coche en un conocido edificio. La última vez que había estado aquí, aparecí como por arte de magia, ya que la ingesta de alcohol me había borrado la memoria. Aunque también me traía gratos recuerdos, aunque no me acuerde de ellos. Suena extraño, lo sé, pero el mismo Edward me dio a atender que si había pasado algo entre nosotros después de todo.

Me miré en el espejo para corroborar que mi cabello estuviese lo más parecido a presentable y miré mis ojos, que aunque por la oscuridad de la noche no se veía óptimamente como es obvio, de igual manera mis ojos brillaban y hasta parecían más… _vivos_.

Eché una última mirada a mi blusa y borré las inexistentes arrugas de mi calza de cuero negra. Estaba nerviosa por alguna extraña razón que no conocía.

Me bajé del coche, coloqué la alarma y los seguros en las puertas, sonreí al ver el coche de Jasper aparcado a dos autos más del mío. Era un _Chevrolet Agile_, por mí se podía llamar Pepito o Fulanito, pero, según mi guardaespaldas, era un muy buen coche y práctico. Ese había sido mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermano, cuando él lo vio lo primero que dijo fue no podía aceptarlo ya que seguramente había salido mucho dinero, pero luego de tratar de convencerlo por muchas horas, accedió. Yo no podía estar más que contenta por él, ya que su coche viejo se había muerto hacía tiempo y él tenía que manejarse en el metro o autobús, no es que esté mal, pero cuando debía asistir a una emergencia en el hospital siempre se lo complicaba.

_Además el dinero de los Swan también era suyo y yo le haría justicia. _

Caminé por la vereda y antes de tocar el portero eléctrico, el conserje del edificio muy amablemente me abrió la puerta.

—La señorita Kate la está esperando, apartamento 3A —le di las gracias y fui hasta el elevador.

Pulsé el botón del piso tres y me arrinconé en una esquina. Me dieron escalofríos y volvía a no saber la razón. Me vi en el espejo y, como si fuera un tic nervioso, me volví a acomodar mi ropa. No sé qué pasaba que estaba tan al pendiente de apariencia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Había elegido una blusa de colores pasteles con pequeñas flores estampadas en ella, con un delicado detalle amarillo en el medio de ésta combinado con unas calzas negras de cuero y unas sandalias negras, dejando al descubierto las uñas pintadas de negro de mis pies. Mi cabello estaba como siempre, suelto y me lo tiré hacia un lado de mi hombro. El maquillaje era simple y natural, un poco de rímel en las pestañas y mis ojos delineados delicadamente de negro. Por último, para completar mi vestimenta llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra en mis manos que me había sacado apenas entré al edificio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fui directamente hasta la puerta con el 3A grabado en ella. Toqué el timbre y, al cabo de pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

—_Isabella-Bella_ —me saludó Garrett aunque se veía algo incómodo.

—Hola Garrett —respondí a su saludo tímidamente. Él sacudió su cabeza y se acercó para abrazarme ligeramente. Rápidamente se lo correspondí, él me caía más que bien y esperaba que seamos muy buenos amigos con el paso de los días.

—Ven pasa, tu hermano ya llegó.

Asentí e ingresé al departamento. Pensé que me encontraría a más personas pero no fue así, prácticamente estaban las mismas personas que asistieron al cumpleaños de Jasper. Busqué a Edward pero no lo logré localizar, quizás todavía no había llegado.

—¡Bonita! —exclamó mi hermano y me vi envuelta en sus brazos.

—Hola, Jazz —lo saludé devuelta dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La próxima en acercarse fue Alice a quien también abracé con entusiasmo.

Fui saludando de a uno a los invitados y, finalmente, me senté al lado de mi hermano y mi cuñada. Aún no había visto ni a Kate ni a Edward. Era extraño, pero lo dejé pasar.

—¿También eres doctora, Isabella? —me preguntó Irina, la hermana menor de las Denali.

—No, soy abogada —respondí bebiendo mi _Sprite_.

—Creo que somos las únicas dos, además de Alice que no tienen nada que ver con la medicina —rió.

—Yo tampoco soy médica, soy licenciada. No te confundas, hermana —agregó Tanya, risueña.

Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales como por ejemplo de la luna de miel de Irina y de su empleo como arquitecta. Ella misma se había dicho que era la oveja negra de su familia ya que era la única que no trabajaba en el hospital que regía bajo el cargo de su padre, aunque luego bromeaba diciendo que gracias a él había encontrado al amor de su vida. Le presté atención a Garrett y parecía como que estaba en otra dimensión, tenía su ceño fruncido y una mueca de preocupación, en algún momento dejó la ronda de amigos y fue hacia un pasillo.

Me disculpé un momento para ir a buscar más gaseosa, ya que no quería volver a ser víctima del alcohol, y fui hacia la cocina con ayuda de las indicaciones de Jasper.

El departamento entero era muy bonito, tenía las medidas justas y daba sensación de comodidad. Fui hacía la elegante cocina y una corriente de aire me enfrió los huesos. Investigué de donde provenía el viento y encontré la puerta que daba al balcón, abierta.

Me acerqué hasta allí y se escuchaba el murmullo de algunas voces, pude reconocer la de Edward inmediatamente y también la de… ¿Jane?, sin darme cuenta me había acercado tanto a la puerta que pude distinguir una figura femenina de espaldas a mí, pero no parecía ser la hermana menor de Edward ni tampoco era rubia como para que fuese Kate.

Estiré un poco más mi cabeza y también mi cuerpo —casi estaba fuera de la cocina—, y vi claramente a Edward riéndose a carcajadas. Se veía tan hermoso, vital y… feliz. La muchacha de espaldas, hacía algunos gestos con sus brazos y todos los demás morían de risa. Sentí una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho.

—¡Ay, Edward te extrañé! —le dijo la chica de espaldas y lo abrazó, él le correspondió el abrazo y le sonrió cálidamente.

Sin querer el vaso de vidrio que sostenía en mis manos cayó y, en consecuencia, se estrelló contra el suelo partiéndose en miles y miles de pedazos.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia mi dirección pero yo solo vi el rostro sorprendido de Edward. Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta y pronuncié:

—L-Lo siento n-no fue mi intensión —me disculpé apenada.

—Bella —susurró Edward aunque fui capaz de escucharlo.

—¡Has venido! —Exclamó Kate y rápidamente estuvo a mi lado estrechándome a su cuerpo—. No creas todo lo que ves —me dijo muy bajito en el oído, estaba segura que solo yo lo había escuchado.

Asentí cabizbaja pero yo ya no estaba aquí. La imagen de Edward riéndose de esa manera había quedado prendada en mi cabeza; la envidia quedó al descubierto, porque yo ya no era capaz de hacerlo reír de esa forma.

Me refregué el ojo y le sonreí como pude a Kate, ella me dio una cálida sonrisa y tomó una de mis manos. Cuando miré hacia adelante, tenía a Edward más cerca de lo que esperé. Me miró intensamente y se acercó a abrazarme, yo solo se lo correspondí ligeramente. Cuando nos separamos me miró extrañado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro —respondí, encogiendo mis hombros.

Escuché detrás de Edward a alguien aclarándose la garganta y volteé mi vista hasta Jane y la mujer que ahora ya no estaba de espaldas a mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron, al igual que los de ella al reconocernos instantáneamente.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Emma?

Las dos preguntamos los nombres al mismo tiempo. Vi el rostro sorprendido de Jane y me imaginé que la sorpresa también llegó hacia Kate y Edward, ya que se escucharon dos jadeos desde atrás mío.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Edward, rascándose la nuca.

—Ella fue la muchacha que me ayudó a encontrar la editorial —sonrió cálidamente—. Si no la hubiese encontrado, seguiría dando vueltas y vueltas.

Edward me miró y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Pero que pequeño es el mundo… —dijo Emma.

—Demasiado pequeño, Emma. —Respondí con una sonrisa, ella contagiaba simpatía, a simple vista parecía una muy buena muchacha.

Un momento… yo había escuchado el nombre de Emma en alguna oportunidad, pero no recordaba cuándo y dónde.

—Lamento el desorden que hice Kate, ya mismo lo limpio —me di la vuelta pero Edward me tomó de la muñeca.

—Deja Bella, yo me encargo —lo miré, me sonrió e ingresó a la cocina.

—¿Bella? —murmuró Emma con sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en los míos.

—Es el diminutivo de Isabella. —Por primera vez la voz de Jane se hizo presente.

Volteé mi rostro hasta Jane pero ella rápidamente desvió su vista de la mía y agachó su rostro. Luego suspiró y salió a grandes zancadas del balcón, metiéndose dentro del departamento y llevándose con ella a Edward, cuando él intentó volver a salir.

_¿Qué pasaba acá?_

—Claro, Bella —volvió a decir Emma con… ¿tristeza?

La miré fijo y traté de comprender su cambio de ánimo pero fue inútil.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la editorial? —le pregunté para entablar una conversación. Sentía los ojos de Kate pegados a mí. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo, pero… ¿Qué era?

—Me ha ido bien —se encogió de hombros—. Si me disculpan… —sin más se marchó.

Miré a Kate y ella suspiró.

—Me estoy perdiendo de algo, ¿cierto?

—Depende del punto de vista en que se vea —me sonrió con tristeza.

—¿De dónde la conoces? —pregunté—. Por lo que hoy me dijo viene de Londres y…

Me detuve en seco. Ella venía de Londres, lugar de donde también habían regresado Garrett, Kate y… Edward.

Comenzaba a refrescar y yo había dejado mi abrigo dentro del departamento. Me encaminé hasta la puerta de la cocina y no había nadie allí. Cuando ingresamos a la sala, Edward hablaba con Jasper y Alice animadamente, mientras que Jane y Emma estaban alejadas de todos; la segunda no apartaba su vista de Edward en ningún momento.

_Ahí lo entendí… Emma estaba enamorada de él. _

—Edward tuvo algo con ella —afirmé murmurando y Kate me miró con pena.

—No es algo que tenga que responderte yo, Isabella —suspiró pesadamente.

Asentí y miré hacia Edward, él sintió mi mirada y me sonrió ampliamente. No pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa, sentí dos ojos clavados en mí y, al girar mi cabeza hasta esa dirección, me topé con los ojos tristes de Emma.

Seguí de cerca a Kate y fuimos junto a los demás, me senté al lado de Alice evitando cualquier cercanía hacia Edward.

Llegó el momento de las pizzas y comenzamos con el banquete, intentaba mantener apartada mi vista de la de Edward, pero sentir que él me buscaba constantemente no me dejaba una tarea fácil.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró Alice, apretando una de mis manos.

—Sí, estoy bien —forcé una sonrisa—. Iré al baño a refrescarme un poco.

Asintió con una dulce sonrisa y me levanté para ir hasta el lugar indicado. Kate me había marcado el camino, así que no tuve inconvenientes en dar con el pasillo que me llevaría hasta el cuarto del baño, pero antes de abrir la puerta, una mano me tiró del codo derecho.

Al voltearme me topé con dos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

—¿Por qué siento que estás evitándome?

—No estoy evitándote —mentí.

—Eres tan mala mentirosa —sonrió de lado—. ¿Por qué, Bella?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No sé, Edward. —Mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Es por Emma? —preguntó despacio.

—Jamás me hablaste de ella —dije en un murmullo, no intenté que sonora a reproche, pero fallé.

Asintió—. Fue una sorpresa encontrármela aquí, en serio. No sabía que había viajado, tampoco que la conocías.

—No la conozco —acomodé mi cabello detrás de mi oreja—, la ayudamos junto a Tyler a encontrar la editorial hoy, solo fue eso.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que él habló:

—Emma es mi exnovia.

Quise mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, pero fallé inútilmente.

—Lo dejamos cuando volví a los Estados Unidos.

Asentí y traté de tragar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

Era sabido que una noticia como ésta podía darse a la luz; es decir… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se podía imaginar que Edward estaría soltero por nueve años?; tampoco me extrañaba que haya elegido a una muchacha como Emma, ella era hermosa, tenía rasgos angelicales y parecía muy buena mujer.

Pero lo que era más importante: ella podía hacerlo feliz.

—No entiendo como lo dejaron.

Mis miedos e inseguridades hablaban por mí.

Edward abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas y cuando iba a hablar —sin encontrar nada convincente que decir— una suave voz me salvó.

—¿Edward?

Él rápidamente miró hacia atrás.

—¡Oh! Lamento si interrumpo algo —dijo Emma y vi como sus ojos ya no estaban tan brillantes—. Solo venia a avisarte que Garrett te busca.

—Claro… iré en un momento. —Contestó. Emma asintió y llevó su triste mirada hacia mí.

Yo sacudí la cabeza y me di la media vuelta para entrar al baño. Cerré la puerta y dejé caer mi cabeza en ésta. Escuché unos murmullos en el pasillo y agudicé mis oídos.

—_Lamento haber venido hoy, Edward_ —dijo Emma.

—_¿Por qué lo dices? Garrett y Kate son amigos tuyos también. _

Se hizo un silencio.

—_Así que… ella es Bella_. —Me tensé, ¿él le habló de mí? —. _No hace falta que me respondas, sé lo importante que fue para ti, aunque nunca me la hayas nombrado… despierto. _

—_Emma…_

—_No, Edward. Hice mal en venir, hice mal en pensar que tú me extrañaste como yo a ti, hice mal en pensar que, al menos, te gustaría volver a verme. Debí suponer que ya no te importaba ni un poco cuando no recibí ninguna llamada de tu parte, ningún mensaje para saber cómo estaba. Yo hice mal, pensando en que quizás tú si me querías aunque sea una mínima porción de lo que yo te quiero._

Cerré mis ojos y sentí como una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

—_No creo que sea algo para hablar ahora_, _no es ni el momento ni el lugar_.

—_¡Por supuesto!_ —respondió algo irónica. Su voz se notaba muy dolida—. _¿Sabes, Edward?, no puedo culparte por nada, porque fuiste bien claro, necesitabas un tiempo para pensar y replantearte nuestra situación. La culpa fue mía por mantener despierta la llama de la esperanza._

Decidí que no quería escuchar más, no era un asunto que me concernía. Me miré al espejo y recompuse mi rostro, abrí la puerta rápidamente y salí de allí sin mirar ni a Emma ni a Edward, ya había escuchado mucho y eso no me gustó para nada.

Apenas salí del pasillo me fui directamente al balcón, necesitaba un poco de aire para que me despejara.

Me odiaba a mí misma por reaccionar de esta manera, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Muy en lo profundo de mi ser había mantenido la esperanza de que él no haya estado con otra muchacha, un pensamiento muy egoísta, lo sé; después de todo… yo me había casado.

Lo que era aún peor es que Emma parecía el prototipo de persona perfecta para él. Era hermosa, al igual de lo hermoso que era él y… lo que era más importante, es que lo miraba con tanto amor… del amor puro y fiel. Se notaba a leguas lo enamorada que estaba de él y de cómo sufría por estar alejada de Edward.

Ardí en rabia al imaginarme a ellos dos juntos, abrazándose, besándose, durmiendo juntos. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿No tienes frío?

Tomé la baranda del balcón en mis manos y giré un poco mi cabeza.

—No —negué con la cabeza, lo que menos sentía en estos momentos era frío.

—¿Te molesto aquí? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Por supuesto que no, Jane.

Se colocó a mi lado y miró hacia el extenso cielo que nos rodeaba.

—Lo siento —dijo, luego de unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Fui una idiota —sus ojos azules me miraron con culpa—. No puedo ni mirarte a la cara por toda la vergüenza que siento. El otro día no me comporté contigo, dije cosas horribles, no quería hacerlo. No sé como disculparme, lo siento de verdad.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Jane; después de todo, solo has dicho la verdad —suspiré.

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente haciendo que me sobresaltase—. Obré mal, Bella… ¿puedo llamarte así?

Sonreí—. Claro.

Me sonrió devuelta—. Como dije, lo que hice estuvo mal, no sabía ni donde estaba parada y te vi y… —se jaló los cabellos—, como sea, perdóname. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Jane. Al contrario, yo debo pedirte disculpas a ti.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No cumplí mi promesa ¿recuerdas? —tragué pesadamente—. Yo te abandoné, te dejé sola, no te busqué.

—Tenía quince años Bella…

—Lo sé pero me siento en deuda contigo —bajé mi vista al suelo.

—Mejores amigas por siempre —sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos—. Era nuestro lema.

—Lo fue —sonreí—. Aunque quizás no lo creas, te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también —me sonrió—. Eché mucho de menos todas las cosas que hacíamos juntas, pero sobre todo tus consejos y charlas a altas horas de la noche. No debes sentirte en deuda conmigo, yo tampoco te busqué… me había enojado mucho contigo, no te lo voy a negar pero me arrepiento tanto por ello, porque no me supe poner en tu lugar. Nunca me detuve a pensar en todo el mal que estabas pasando, fui egoísta, solo pensé en mí.

Tomé una de sus manos.

—Han pasado muchos años, Jane. Ya no tiene sentido volver el tiempo atrás.

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Solo si tú me perdonas a mí —retruqué.

—Entonces estamos perdonadas —sonrió.

Luego, hizo un gesto raro y la miré confundida. Llevó la palma derecha de su mano a la boca y la escupió, para luego extenderla hacia mí.

—¿En serio, Jane? —Hice un gesto de asco—. ¿No estamos grandes para eso?

—Solo así confiaré cien por ciento en ti.

Reí con ganas, finalmente, imité su gesto y escupí en mi mano, para luego estrechar la de ella. Ambas hicimos un gesto de asco, pero luego reímos. Cuando nos calmamos, limpiamos nuestras manos con nuestra ropa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en un silencio entre las dos.

—Ven aquí —dije y abrí mis brazos, ella rápidamente me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Jane siempre fue una persona muy importante para mí, desde el primer día que nos conocimos habíamos congeniado perfectamente, siempre nos dijimos que éramos esas hermanas de la vida, ya que ninguna contaba con una de sangre. Habíamos sido inseparables, confidentes y nuestra amistad parecía ser inquebrantable.

—Te he extrañado mucho, Bella.

—Yo también Jane, no sabes la falta que me hiciste.

Ambas estamos llorando de alegría, porque nos volvíamos a encontrar después de mucho tiempo y sucesos.

—Están para una fotografía —dijo una voz masculina, sacándonos de nuestro momento emotivo.

—Lástima que no traes una, Garrett —contestó Jane risueña.

—¿Vamos dentro? Estamos por hacer el brindis.

Asentimos las dos al mismo tiempo y enganché mi brazo en el de Jane, ella miró mi gesto y mostró todos sus dientes en una hermosa sonrisa.

Al ingresar al cálido interior, mi vista buscaba a Edward y lo encontré hablando con Emma; ambos traían las caras largas y Edward se notaba ligeramente incómodo, como si quisiera terminar de hablar con ella de una buena vez.

—Mi hermano nunca se sintió completo con ella —miré a Jane.

—Parece una buena muchacha.

—Lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que sea la indicada para Edward. —Suspiró—. Él jamás volvió a ser el de antes, hasta hace poco.

—Ella está muy enamorada de él —aparté mi vista de los dos.

—No te lo voy a negar —respondió—. Pero una pareja no funciona así, no solo cuando una parte está enamorada, ¿no crees?

Asentí y nos reunimos con todos los presentes, vi de soslayo que Edward y Emma también se acercaban, Garrett y Kate se miraron disimuladamente e hicieron una mueca de preocupación.

—Antes que nada, les agradecemos por estar aquí junto a nosotros —comenzó Garrett cuando todos tuvimos nuestras copas en mano—. Con mi linda Kate, les queremos dar una hermosa noticia… —ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Ya… ¡cuenten! —exclamó una impaciente Tanya y todos rieron.

Kate la miró furibundamente, pero luego rió—. Ya pusimos fecha para la boda, será en dos meses —sonrió y todos comenzamos a aplaudir.

—Pero… —continuó Garrett alzando la palma para que aún no los vayamos a felicitar—. No es la única noticia… —sus ojos brillaron y los de Kate se aguaron.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Seremos padres en seis meses. —Añadió una muy emocionada Kate mientras se abrazaba a su prometido—. Estoy embarazada de tres meses.

Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo y, luego, fueron reemplazados por gritos y silbidos.

—Tía, ¿Seremos tías? —exclamaron las hermanas Denali al unísono y fueron a abrazar a su hermana, vi que Edward corrió a abrazar rápidamente a su mejor amigo.

Sonreí por ellos y me acerqué a felicitarlos, cuando el gentío se dispersó solo un poco.

—Felicidades, chicos —les dije sinceramente y sonreí como pude.

—Gracias _Isabella-Bella_, aún no podemos creerlo —respondió Garrett acariciando el vientre de Kate. Sentí como mis ojos picaban y aparté mi vista.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Kate, preocupada.

Asentí reiteradas veces y, tras un abrazo a cada uno, volví junto a Jane.

Vi como todos se acercaban a Kate y la felicitaban acariciando su vientre y preguntándole por los primeros síntomas del embarazo, al igual de cómo habían aguantado para no contárselo a nadie. Ella explicó que solo lo supieron hace una semana, porque fue muy distraída y con el lío de la mudanza, se le pasó que estaba con un retraso de más de dos meses, finalmente, hicieron la consulta y el resultado salió positivo.

En algún momento mi fuerza se quebró, miré a Jane y ella solo me hizo una mueca triste.

—No puedo, Jane —dije al borde de las lágrimas. Ella me abrazó, haciendo que me sintiese aún más vulnerable—. Despídeme de todos y discúlpame.

—No te preocupes Bella yo me encargo —me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y casi salí corriendo del edificio.

Sentía mis lágrimas correr con libertad desde que crucé esa puerta, hice el viaje por el elevador escuchando solamente mis sollozos, cuando pasé por al lado del conserje escuché que me había preguntado si me encontraba bien pero no me detuve a responderle, a simple vista se veía que no estaba «bien».

Apenas me monté al coche bajé mi cabeza hasta el volante y me permití llorar audiblemente. Todo era muy difícil, ya no podía aguantarlo.

Me sentía mal por no ser capaz de enfrentarlo, yo debía apoyar a mis nuevos amigos en esta increíble noticia, no salir huyendo al sentir como una daga perforaba mi corazón.

Un hijo era siempre una bendición y ellos habían elegido invitarme para hacerme partícipe de esa maravillosa noticia. En vez de apoyarlos, estaba en mi coche, sola, rota y con muchas lágrimas por ser derramadas.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan miedosa? ¿Por qué aún no era capaz de cambiar? _

El sonido de la puerta del copiloto abrirse hizo que me sobresaltase.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Pasé mi mano por mis ojos tratando de limpiar las innumerables lágrimas que seguían descendiendo por ellos.

—N-Necesito e-estar sola, E-Edward —dije como pude.

—¡Dios, Bella! —exclamó Edward y sin previo aviso me abrazó como pudo.

Me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y me permití llorar, ser vulnerable ante una persona por primera vez. Dejando al descubierto todo el dolor que sentía dentro mío.

—Shh, shh pequeña, odio verte así, me siento tan impotente —besó mis cabellos una y otra vez, aguardando pacientemente a que dejara de llorar.

Traté de serenarme y lo hice… solo un poco. Levanté mi cabeza del pecho de Edward y me alejé de él. Al mirarlo a los ojos estos demostraban dolor, del mismo dolor que yo sentía en todas partes.

—Ve con ellos Edward —dije, él me miró seriamente.

—¿Qué?, no voy a dejarte sola Bella —negó rápidamente.

Volví a mi máscara inexpresiva.

—Siempre estoy apartándote de las personas que quieres y que te quieren —mi voz sonó mejor de lo que esperé—. Ahora deberías estar junto a tus mejores amigos apoyándolos en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas, no aquí con una persona que ya no tiene cura.

—¿Estás hablándome en serio? —jaló sus cabellos, frustrado—. ¿Crees que también es fácil para mí?

—Podría serlo —murmuré—. Hay muchas personas que están dispuestas a ayudarte, yo intenté hacerlo, pero no tengo fuerzas.

¿A quien quería engañar?, yo no era capaz de salir adelante y no arrastraría a Edward junto a mí, no lo haría, no otra vez.

—¿De quién estamos hablando?

—Emma —pronuncié—. Ella es capaz de darte todo. Es una buena muchacha, quiere lo mejor para ti, te respeta. Puede darte un hogar, un amor genuino… una familia.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —su voz comenzaba a irritarse—. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que vivimos estos últimos meses? Creí que habíamos avanzado.

—Estoy rota Edward; eso no va a cambiar en unos meses.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa con lo que quiero yo? ¿Eso no importa?

—Eres un hombre inteligente, sabrás lo que te conviene —dije con pesar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insegura? ¿Por qué no podía luchar? ¿Por qué me daba por vencida tan fácilmente?

—¿Y, según tú, lo que me conviene es Emma? —rió sin humor.

No.

—Sí, ella es perfecta para ti —suspiré, sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a mojarse—. Ella puede sonreír, reírse cuantas veces quiera. Se nota a kilómetros y kilómetros que te ama, sus ojos son azules, tiene acento británico… es una mujer entera. ¿Qué puedo darte yo?

Silencio.

—No puedo darte nada, Edward. No soy capaz de hacer _feliz_ a nadie. —Por primera vez fui capaz de decir esa palabra en voz alta.

Clavó sus ojos tristes en los míos.

—¿Terminaste?

Asentí, evitando volver a romper en llanto.

—Te faltó la diferencia más importante entre las dos —lo miré confundida—. Ella no es la dueña de mi corazón.

Sin más abrió la puerta del coche y salió de allí, dando un fuerte portazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y este es el momento que todos esperamos pacientemente a que Gigi Cullen nos entregue una sartén para partírsela en la cabeza a Bella, jajajajajaja.

¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y, antes que matemos a Bella, salgo en su defensa (?). Ella tuvo que vivir muchas cosas en su vida y está acostumbrada a que la manejen sin ser capaz de defenderse, todavía se le hace muy difícil verse con claridad y, es por ello, que con la llegada de Emma se siente peor, porque ella no se cree capaz de hacer feliz a Edward; creo que esa es la etapa más compleja que tiene para superar, pero estoy segura que lo hará, además Edward no la dejará sola :3

Sé que hay puros nubarrones entre ellos, pero como dije en el Facebook, aunque suene raro la llegada de Emma facilitará las cosas, quizás ya el tiempo de la soledad está llegando a su fin. En el capítulo que se viene eso se ve mejor y... ¿les gustan los besos bajo la lluvia? xDDD

Les tengo la buena noticia que comencé mis vacaciones, así que ahora dispongo de mucho más tiempo para escribir, por lo que, trataré de actualizar más seguido. Lamento si hay algunas fallas en el capítulo, pero no ha sido beteado.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, donde subiré adelantos, fotos, charlar de la vida o lo que gusten :), pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, ojalá hayan tenido un excelente día! (:

Abrazos de oso.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	17. Alguien que solía conocer

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

******Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Alguien que solía conocer**

"_Puedes hacerte adicto a cierta clase de tristeza,__  
__como resignarte al final,__  
__siempre el final."_

Somebody that I used to know —Gotye.

**EPOV**

Salí del auto hecho una furia pero, antes de llegar a la puerta del edificio, una pequeña mano enrolló mi muñeca, me di vuelta instantáneamente.

—¡No puedes decirme eso y luego irte como si nada!

—¿Perdón? —exclamé—. ¡¿Me lo dices tú que acabas de armarme una vida aparentemente perfecta?!

No quería alzar tanto la voz menos después de haber visto tan vulnerable a Bella, pero no podía evitarlo. Me habían enojado mucho sus palabras, pero me habían lastimado todavía más.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —respondió en el mismo tono que empleé yo—. Ya te causé tanto dolor, ¡¿Por qué no me alejas de ti?!

—¡Porque no quiero! ¡Porque te necesito a mi lado! ¡¿No lo ves?! —seguí gritando. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos

Mantuvimos nuestros ojos unidos, desafiándonos, solo se veía el dolor de ambos reflejado en el otro. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Por qué siempre terminábamos rotos?

Aún no pasaban las doce de la noche y había algunas personas que pasaban por nuestro lado que miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

—¿Usted que mira? —le dije de mala manera a un hombre que se quedó mirándonos—. Puede hacernos una fotografía, le durará más tiempo —escupí colerizado, el hombre me insultó y se fue.

—¡Soy un monstro Edward, todo lo que toco lo destruyo!

Volví mi vista a mi pequeña y frágil Bella.

—¡¿Cuándo entenderás que no es así?! ¡Por todos los santos, Bella! —mi pecho subía y bajaba—. Deja de decir esa sarta de estupideces, eso es lo que te hicieron creer, ¿no lo ves?

Sus ojos desprendían innumerables lágrimas, quise correr a abrazarla, pero necesitaba hacerla recapacitar.

—Solo tú puedes salvarte, está en tus manos tratar de volver a empezar —suavicé mi voz y me acerqué a ella.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros.

—¿Y luego qué? —bufó—. ¿Pretendes que sea la misma de antes y que haga como si nada hubiese pasado?

—No estoy diciendo eso, pero debes perdonarte. Solo puedes hacerlo tú, no dejes que el pasado te siga empujando.

—Decirlo es fácil… —murmuró.

—¿Me lo dices a mí? —pregunté—. Yo tampoco la pasé bien.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer sobre nosotros.

_¡Genial, lo que faltaba!_

—Lo sé y cada día me recrimino por ello —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Te he hecho mucho daño.

Intenté acercarme pero me detuvo con su palma extendida.

—Todas las putas noches recuerdo el mismo episodio —comenzó, la miré fijo al igual que muchos chismosos que nos rodeaban—. Desde hace nueve años no puedo dormir una puta noche entera, salvo una… cuando amanecí en el departamento de Garrett y Kate. ¡Inexplicablemente! —Elevó las manos en el aire—. Siempre el dolor agudo me atraviesa por lo más profundo, no quiero dañarte más Edward, por eso necesito alejarme de ti.

—¿No crees que eso debo decidirlo yo?

—¡Jamás me perdonaría volver a hacerte daño, ¿no entiendes?!

—¡Ya basta! —rugí—. Mira en lo que te has convertido, no te reconozco… ¿Dónde está mi Bella? ¿Mi dulce y fuerte pequeña? ¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de luchar? ¿Dónde quedaron tus fuerzas? —mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse al igual que yo—. Eres alguien que solía conocer, ya no eres la misma y no sabes todo lo que me duele verte así.

—Alguien que solías conocer… —murmuró, secando sus lágrimas violentamente—. ¿No te das cuenta que cambié? No puedo volver a ser la de antes, no me sale.

Sentí las gotas de la lluvia más frecuentes en mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para volverte a ver feliz?

Negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza y se quitó el cabello pegado en su frente, estábamos comenzando a empanarnos.

—La felicidad no es para mí, Edward —dijo, despacio—. Dejó de existir en mi mundo hace nueve años, el mismo tiempo que llevo inmersa en la oscuridad.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, ¡carajo! —Pinché el puente de mi nariz, para tratar de buscar paciencia de algún lado—. Aún hay tiempo, Bella. No todo está perdido, ayúdame a ayudarte, crees que estás sola pero no es así… Estamos muchos dispuestos a ayudarte, solo tienes que permitírnoslo.

Se quitó el pelo empapado del rostro.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?! He vivido nueve años siendo la marioneta de ellos, he dejado que me lastimen, me dañen psicológicamente, fui vulnerable, no tengo fuerzas para defenderme. —Sollozó—. ¿Sabes las veces que imaginé que me levantaba y mandaba todo a la mierda? ¿Las veces que quise cantarle las verdades a mi horrenda familia? ¿Las veces que quise ser invisible y escapar de todos ellos?

Al fin comenzaba a desahogarse.

—Aún puedes hacerlo, pequeña —me acerqué más a ella, esta vez no retrocedió.

—La tristeza y el dolor me envuelven, Edward —suspiró—. ¡¿Cómo se hace para salir adelante, cuando te sientes la peor basura del mundo?!

—¡Rodeándote de personas que te aman, no de las que te desean todo el mal!

—Tú lo tuviste más fácil. ¡Carajo, Edward! —Tiró sus cabellos—. Tú tienes una hermosa familia, todo el apoyo de ellos. ¡¿A quién tengo yo?! Estuve sola, no tenía a nadie.

—Y no sabes todo lo que lo siento.

—No tienes que sentirlo —dijo, bajando la voz—. Tú si has hecho lo correcto…

—¡Volvemos a lo mismo, Bella! —grité—. Dejemos de dar círculos y círculos, ¡grita, patalea, saca todo el dolor para afuera!

La lluvia que caía sobre nosotros era torrencial, muchos de los chismosos se resguardaron bajo los techos de los edificios y algunos otros decidieron irse.

Bella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez vi determinación en ella.

—¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! —exclamó—. ¿Qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos estabas tú? ¿Qué cada día que pasaba tenía la esperanza que vinieras a buscarme? ¿Qué vivía con la fantasía que tú no me hayas olvidado? ¿Qué quería despertarme y darme cuenta que toda esta agonía fue solo una pesadilla? ¡Muy bien, te lo he dicho!

—¡Yo estaba igual! —volví a gritar. ¿Cuándo dejaríamos de hacerlo? —. Intenté olvidarte, intenté odiarte… pero es imposible. Te llevo junto a mí como un tatuaje, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y aún no entiendo cómo es que estuve tanto tiempo sin ti… —me fui acercando a ella hasta que tomé sus manos entre las mías. La lluvia ya había quedado al margen, ambos estábamos empapados, con las gotas resbalando por todo nuestro rostro—. ¿Sientes eso? —Le dije apretando mi agarre—. La calidez que se genera cuando te tengo cerca, eso no ha cambiado, nada de esas sensaciones ha cambiado.

—Yo hago daño, Edward —lloró, aunque afianzó su agarre en mis manos—. Tengo miedo, no puedo ofrecerte nada, no me queda nada.

—Yo no pienso eso, Bella —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sequé sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

—Tendrías que pensarlo… —suspiró y se alejó de mí—. Puedes tener a cualquier muchacha que quieras, a una que esté entera y te haga feliz.

La ira comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Es que no lo veía? ¿Tanto mal le causaron? ¿Se tenía tan poca estima?

—¿No te das cuenta? —Solo ella me importaba, nadie más. Jamás habría nadie más.

—Si me doy cuenta, ¡por eso te lo digo! —volvió a gritar. Volvíamos a elevar la voz—. Tu lugar es junto a Emma, ella es perfecta para ti, ¡ya te lo dije! Edward… —sus lágrimas caían y caían sin cesar—. Por favor… ya no puedo más, hasta acá he llegado, pensé que aún había tiempo para mí pero no es así.

—¿Te has puesto así por su llegada? —Pregunté, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a quebrarse—. Ya te he dicho, que…

—¡No lo digas! —me cortó—. Tú puedes rehacer tu vida junto a ella, ¿no lo ves? —Respiró agitadamente y continuó—: Emma es la muchacha que yo soné ser, es dulce, carismática, hermosa, inteligente, hasta tiene el trabajo que siempre admiré, que quise ser. Ella es una mujer entera Edward, tiene todo lo que siempre añoré.

—Pero ella no eres tú… —volví a acercarme a ella—. ¿Por qué vuelves a decirme todo esto? ¿No te das cuenta que jamás nadie será como tú en mi vida? ¿Por qué intentas huir nuevamente?

Se llevó las manos en su rostro y, tras unos segundos, me miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños enrojecidos por el llanto.

—¡Porque te amo tanto como antes, porque todo el amor que siento por ti no se apagó ni un poco, porque quiero verte feliz y sé que eso yo no podré darte, porque luché toda mi vida por echarme toda la culpa de toda la miseria que causé, porque me arrepiento día y noche de convertirme en lo que soy hoy, porque no quiero volver a hacerte daño, porque soy egoísta y solo te quiero para mí! ¿Te sirve eso?

Mi corazón dejó de latir y de golpe todo el enojo y frustración que sentía se transformaron en una cálida sensación que recorría mis venas. ¿Ella seguía amándome?

—¿Me… amas?

Bufó y rió sin gracia.

—Sí, Edward, ¡te amo! —una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios—. Jamás he dejado de hacerlo, pero es por eso que quiero lo mejor para ti y…

Ya no la dejé hablar más, rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos para atacar, de una vez por todas, su apetitosa boca. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa y aproveché ese momento para alzarla unos centímetros del suelo y besarla con más ímpetu. Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello y me acercó más a ella, yo hice lo mismo con su cintura, haciendo que el espacio entre los dos fuera mínimo.

Al fin la estaba besando como corresponde, al fin nos habíamos gritado parte de la verdad, al fin la volvía a sentir más cerca de mí.

Sus labios estaban salados a causa del incesable llanto y nuestros cuerpos completamente empapados a causa de la interminable lluvia, pero no importaba… solo importaba que estamos juntos y que ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella.

Nuestras bocas batallaban nada delicadas sobre la boca del otro, nuestras lenguas tenían por delante una batalla que ninguna deseaba perder. ¿Cómo habíamos terminado así?, hace un rato parecíamos perros y gatos, gritándonos a los cuatro vientos y ahora, nuestro enojo y frustración solo era pagada con el mejor beso que me pudiera imaginar.

Podríamos haber estado segundos, minutos, horas, meses, años… la verdad es que me daba igual, tener a Bella en mis brazos era lo mejor que podía sucederme. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando esto? ¿Cuántas veces deseé que ella me dijera esas dos hermosas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces soñé con esto?

Solo cuando el horrible pero necesario sentimiento de respirar se hizo presente, nos separamos. Mantuve mis manos en su cintura y la miré fijamente. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla? ¿Cómo pensó que me podía olvidar de ella, qué preferiría a cualquier otra mujer cuando ella estaba impresa en todas las células de mi cuerpo?

—Yo no puedo hacer feliz a nadie… —dijo en un murmullo—. No sirvo ni para eso…

Coloqué mis dedos sobre sus labios silenciándola—. Te demostraré que estás equivocada.

Nos dedicamos una suave sonrisa y volví a cubrir mi boca con la suya, esta vez en un beso más pausado, tierno, sin prisas. Quería demostrarle con actos, todo lo que en estos nueve años había callado.

Quizás las cosas no eran fáciles, pero si lo eran… ¿Qué sentido tenía? Por delante nos esperaba una gran batalla, pero estaba seguro que si estábamos juntos, podríamos con ello. Yo solo la necesitaba a ella a mi lado, lo demás se arreglaría; confiaba en que así sea.

Me había prometido que volvería a ver feliz a Bella, y me iba a encargar de cumplirlo. Ya no dejaría que le hicieran daño, no dejaría que siguieran jugando con ella. Le haría entender que se podía revertir toda su situación, que estaba yo para ayudarla, así como Jasper y muchas personas más.

_Ya no estaba sola, ahora contaba con todos nosotros. _

Corrí el pelo de su rostro y la dejé sobre sus pies, pegué mí frente a la suya y la miré con toda la alegría que sentía. Mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente en mi pecho, hasta tenía miedo que se saliera fuera de él.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos y sonrió dulcemente.

—Edward… yo…

—No digas nada —besé su nariz—. Eres lo mejor que me pasó —besé sus párpados—. Nunca, jamás podría olvidarte —ahora fue el turno de besar sus mejillas—. Y… yo también te amo, como no voy a amar a nadie más, mi corazón fue, es y será siempre tuyo, mi pequeña. —Finalmente besé sus labios. Ella se abrazó a mí sin apartar su boca de la mía y sentí como temblaba del frío.

La abracé más fuerte y, cuando terminamos el beso, la miré:

—Vayámonos a algún otro lado, no quiero que enfermes.

Asintió pero nos movimos de nuestro sitio.

—Esto está mal, Edward —dijo.

—Yo no pienso eso, pequeña. Nos amamos, eso no está mal. —Acaricié su mejilla—. Hemos estado lejos nueve largos años y mira todo el daño que nos causamos, ¿no crees que ya llegó el tiempo de hablar y aclarar las cosas?

Sobó su nariz y asintió—. No te merezco…

—Ya deja de decir eso, hermosa. Ninguno de los dos nos merecíamos toda la mierda que nos sucedió, pero míranos ahora estamos aquí, juntos… y el sentimiento que creíamos olvidado, solo se intensificó. —Tomé sus manos entre las mías—. Deja de menospreciarte, vales mucho, mucho más de lo piensas y te lo demostraré, ya verás.

Ella sonrió tímidamente

—No soy perfecta, Edward. —Murmuró cabizbaja.

Coloqué mis dedos en su barbilla e hice que me mirara—. Tus defectos te hacen real, Bella. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

Se quedó mirándome intensamente y otra hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Te amo —repitió con convicción.

—Eso es lo único que necesito —di un suave beso en sus carnosos labios—. Te amo.

Se abrazó a mí y caminamos hacia su coche. Miré a nuestro alrededor y parecía que los _chusmas del barrio _se habían evaporado o la intensa lluvia los corrió.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto, puse en marcha el motor, pero había un pequeño problema.

—¿Dónde iremos?

Sus ojos se agrandaron pero luego rió.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto, solo conduce.

Media hora después estaba estacionando el coche en un modesto barrio, frente a nosotros había un común edificio.

—¿Qué es este edificio, Bella?

—Aquí vivió Charlie los primeros años que se mudó a Seattle, pero luego le gustaron las cosas más costosas —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vamos?

Asentí y bajamos del coche. Vi como Bella se abrazaba a ella misma, estaba muerta de frío y no era para menos, estábamos empapados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente. Subió su cabeza clavando esos ojos hermosos en los míos y no lo pude evitar, agaché la mía y dejé un casto y dulce beso en sus labios.

_¡Cómo había extrañado sus besos!_

Corrimos ligeramente hasta la entrada del modesto edificio, cómo no teníamos llaves —obviamente—, para nuestra suerte el guardia de seguridad reconoció a Bella y nos entregó la copia. Agradecimos y nos montamos al elevador.

—Esto es una locura… —murmuró mi pequeña en mi pecho.

—Una locura fue separarnos —besé sus cabellos—. Poco a poco iremos reconstruyéndonos —aseguré.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos hacia el pasillo. Seguí de cerca a Bella, ya que no tenía idea de qué departamento se trataba. Solo había tres puertas en este piso y Bella fue hacia el que tenía un grande "2C". Abrió la puerta y señaló con sus manos para ingresar.

Al entrar, me dio una sensación un tanto extraña… fue como entrar a mi departamento en Londres.

El departamento no era ni muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeño, estaba perfectamente ordenado y decorado. Reinaban los colores blancos y escalas de marrones, había un gran sofá en el medio de la sala y la cocina era bastante acogedora.

—¿No vive nadie aquí? —pregunté, terminando con mi escaneo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Hace muchos años dejó de estar habitada. Antes, lo usaba Jasper hasta que pudo rentar el suyo propio.

Rebuscó algunas cosas en la alacena y sonrió cuando encontró algo.

—Encontré café, ¿quieres?

Asentí y volví a darme cuenta que seguíamos empapados.

—¿Por qué mejor no te cambias? ¿Habrá ibuprofeno? No quiero que enfermes —me acerqué a ella.

—Creo que si —buscó en unos cajones y quitó un blíster con las pastillas.

Sonreí y llené dos vasos con agua, le pasé uno y ella me dio una pastilla a cambio, lo tomamos y volvimos a estar en silencio. Acaricié su helada mejilla y corrí un poco el cabello de su rostro.

—Vamos a buscar un poco de ropa para cambiarte, estás helada.

Dejó la cafetera encendida y entrelazamos nuestras manos; un gesto tan íntimo y lejano pero tan hermoso. ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ella?

Fuimos hasta una habitación y rebuscó entre los armarios, apartó una playera grande y unos bóxers y un pantalón con una camisa.

—Es lo único que encontré —murmuró apenada, entregándome las prendas—. Eran de Jasper, se las habrá olvidado aquí, espero que te queden.

—No te preocupes, ve a darte una ducha caliente, luego iré yo —besé su frente y desapareció hasta, suponía, el baño.

Fui hasta la cocina nuevamente y el aroma a café recién hecho inundó mis fosas nasales. Me acerqué hasta el ventanal de la sala y dejé volar mi cabeza.

Hoy había sido un día interminable y agitado.

Desde que me había levantado, una sensación de presagio me había envuelto. El hospital estuvo más concurrido de lo habitual y había discutido con Jane por Bella.

Mi hermana se había comportado pésimamente con ella y se lo hice saber, además que aún seguía enfadado por las condiciones en las cuales había llegado a la casa, el otro día.

Pero, sin duda… lo más sorpresivo del día fue encontrarme a Emma en casa de Kate y Garrett. No sabía nada de su viaje a Seattle y mucho menos imaginaba que me podría encontrar con ella.

Garrett me contó que la había encontrado en el centro de la cuidad y, obviamente, la invitó a la casa para esta noche, después de todo ella era su amiga y no porque hubiéramos terminado nuestra relación, se distanciarían de ella. La sorpresa más grande fue enterarme que tanto Bella como Emma se conocieron esta tarde.

Pensar en Emma me traía buenos recuerdos, pero ella pretendía que le diera algo que no era capaz de darle. Esta noche, me había planteado muchas cosas; la principal fue el decirme que no la había buscado, ni dado señales de vida. Obviamente, le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, recapacitar y sanar pero cuando se lo dije todo aquello nunca me hubiese imaginado que Bella volvería a mi vida.

Emma era una de mis mejores amigas, fue la que ayudó a que me levantara en Londres y le tenía un cariño especial… pero solo era eso, cariño. Yo había metido la pata desde un principio al pensar que algún día me podría enamorar de ella, fue una equivocación de mi parte porque el dolor me había cegado tanto que intenté auto convencerme que podría olvidar a Bella, enterrarla en lo más profundo de mi ser… pero era obvio que eso no ocurriría.

_Cuán equivocado había estado. _

Pese a todos estos últimos años de sufrimiento, mi amor por mi pequeña seguía intacto o, incluso, había aumentado en grandes proporciones. Ella era la única dueña de mi corazón desde mis quince años, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido de creer que eso cambiaría?

Tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente, volver a besarla, abrazarla era mágico. Era como si volviese a nacer, como si la oscuridad que tenía mi corazón, se iluminara con tal solo ver esos ojos que me habían atrapado desde el primer momento. Y por alguna extraña pero real causa:

_Ella aún me amaba. _

Lo hacía, me lo había dicho en un ataque de ira y cómo agradecía eso. Cuando pronunció esas dos palabras ya no necesité nada más, fue, por primera vez, una alegría para mi corazón. Yo era absolutamente de ella y quería que ella fuese mía, otra vez.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, prácticamente teníamos todas las de perder… pero estaba convencido, no… estaba seguro, que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nadie podrá separarnos jamás. Una vez lo intentaron, pero no pudieron.

La primera gran traba que teníamos era su impuesto matrimonio. Aunque odiara reconocerlo ella era una mujer casada, obligada a casarse, pero en fin… estaba atada a otro hombre que no era yo.

La segunda traba era, sin lugar a dudas, la horrenda familia de Bella. Esos seres despreciables que obligaron a su hija a actuar sin sentido común tan solo por mantener su estatus social, separándola de las personas que realmente la amaban y solo querían su felicidad. Yo no era su persona favorita en el mundo y, estaba seguro, que si tendrían que hacer algo para separarnos nuevamente, no les temblaría la mano.

Pero ahora corría con ventaja, ya no era el chiquillo de diecisiete años incapaz de defenderse como se debe… no señor, ahora había crecido, madurado y no dejaría que nadie me apartara de mi felicidad nuevamente, no dejaría que se interpusieran entre Bella y yo, ya habíamos sufrido demasiado por culpa de otros, alejándonos, cuando lo único que queríamos hacer es resguardarnos en los brazos del otro.

Sin embargo, la traba más urgente, era el cambio de Bella. Ella se había transformado en una persona muy insegura, miedosa, vulnerable y estaba rodeada de la culpa y el dolor que sentía. Necesitaba hacerla recapacitar, hacerle entender que lo que había sucedido fue un accidente que jamás nadie imaginó que podría pasar.

Tenía que volver a traer conmigo a la auténtica Bella, mi pequeña, la misma de hace nueve años atrás. Esa mujer sonriente, con la felicidad desbordando sus poros a pesar de todos los problemas que acarreaba encima. Necesitaba estimular su confianza en ella misma, ya que los hijos de puta de su familia, la habían dañado tanto psicológicamente, que ella sentía que no era buena para nadie, cuando ella es indispensable para muchos nosotros.

_Sobre todo para mí. _

Pero yo estaba con ella, no la abandonaría otra vez… por supuesto que no. Ambos teníamos mucho camino por delante, y ese camino empezaría hoy.

La etapa más difícil de sacar a la luz era la de nuestro pasado y comenzaríamos con ese intenso dolor hoy mismo.

_Había llegado la hora. _

—Puedes tomar una ducha, he terminado. —La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me di media vuelta y ahí estaba ella. Vestida solamente con una playera inmensa, dejando al descubierto sus exquisitas y níveas piernas. Su cabello estaba mojado debido a la ducha y sus mejillas sonrosadas seguramente por el vapor del agua caliente.

_Era jodidamente hermosa y esta noche la tenía solo para mí. _

Me acerqué a ella con pasos lentos y tomé su rostro en mis manos, no acercándome mucho para evitar mojarla con mi ropa todavía húmeda debido a la lluvia.

—Te amo —dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

Sonrió de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Amaba su sonrisa, amaba todo de ella… ¡qué digo! La amaba a ella.

—Yo también lo hago, te amo Edward —respondió haciendo que mi corazón se agrandara de dicha.

Bajé mis labios hasta los suyos y los apoyé brevemente, esperando su respuesta. Bella llevó sus brazos desnudos hacia mis hombros y me acercó un poco más a ella, buscando mi boca para poder besarla con mayor fervor.

Comenzamos a besarnos lento, despacio, sin prisas. Esta vez, solo queríamos demostrar lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos, lo que nos amábamos pese a todo lo que sucedió y lo que nos habíamos perdido durante nueve años. Sus labios eran exactamente como los recordaba, tan suaves y cálidos que me hacían temblar. Nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadamente, con reconocimiento y con esmero.

Tímidamente Bella delineó mis labios con su lengua y sonreí contra ella, abriendo mi boca para que sea placenteramente invadida por su lengua. Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, nos besamos por nuestra ausencia de nueve años, nos besamos porque nos amábamos, y nadie podría cambiar eso.

Una vez que el beso cesó, repartí innumerables besos distribuidos por todo su rostro, sacando pequeñas risitas de sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella.

Suspiró—. Quizás por fuera…

La silencié con mis labios. _¿Por qué tanta inseguridad, pequeña? _

—Eres hermosa por donde te mire y no lo digo solamente con los ojos del amor —piqué su nariz y volvió a reír.

—Ve a bañarte, vas a enfermar.

—Sí, mi general —hice un gesto militar y me alejé de ella, no sin antes darle otro beso en los labios.

Si en mi adolescencia había sido adicto a sus labios, definitivamente ahora me consideraba un adicto crónico y eso me encantaba.

Me duché rápidamente no queriendo perder ni un minutos más alejado de mi pequeña. Me coloqué la ropa que me había dado, aunque me quedaba un poco ajustada, sin embargo no estaba tan mal como me imaginé. Volví a la sala y me encontré con Bella recostada en el sofá con la chimenea prendida, bebiendo una taza de café.

—Aquí te deje tu café —dijo, despacio.

Me senté a su lado y la acerqué contra mí, sin querer tenerla lejos, había estado mucho tiempo apartado de ella. Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró, yo sonreí contra su cabeza y besé reiteradas veces el tope de ésta.

—Cambiaron muchas cosas —murmuré quitando el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

—Menos una —susurró levantando su mirada a la mía, entrelazando nuestras manos.

Mi corazón creció de emoción: ella tenía razón, nuestro amor no había cambiado, siempre estuvo presente en nosotros.

Suspiré y enderecé nuestras posturas, aunque no separé nuestro abrazo en ningún momento.

—No sé por dónde empezar… —dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Esa era la verdad, teníamos tantas cosas que decirnos, explicarnos, enterarnos que no se me ocurría un punto inicial para nuestra charla.

Bella soltó un suspiro y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, perfilando su cuerpo para que quedáramos mirándonos—. ¿Qué te parece por el principio?

Asentí y corrí un mechón de su rostro.

—Antes de eso… quiero hablarte de mi vida en Londres y de… Emma —dije, despacio. Había querido contarle de ella pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad, me parecía justo que ella estuviera al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en mi nueva vida en Londres.

Bella hizo una mueca—. No hace falta, Edward…

—Si hace falta, pequeña; quiero que luego de esta noche no haya más secretos y misterios entre nosotros.

Llevé una de sus manos a mis labios y dejé un beso en ella.

—Desde el primer momento que pisé Londres, lo hice con una sensación de vacío… aquel chiquillo no era yo, no fui yo en todo ese tiempo… —comencé con el relato—. El primer día de Universidad fue caótico, estaba perdido, no conocía a nadie; fue en ese momento que apareció Garrett —sonreí con nostalgia—. Él siempre me bromeaba diciéndome que parecía un patito perdido, nos transformamos en buenos amigos al poco tiempo, él fue de esas personas que necesitas cuando estás mal, siempre me apoyó y prestó su oreja para escucharme y tratar de entenderme.

»Así, pasaron los dos primeros años en la Universidad, yo solo me dedicaba a estudiar, salía de clases y directamente volvía al departamento, no asistía a fiestas, ni reuniones… no me interesaba. Garrett me insistía en ir, diciéndome que parecía un viejo amargado… pero igualmente no lo hice. Cuando estaba solo, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, tú nunca te ibas de mi mente, pequeña —acaricié su mejilla—, me preguntaba una y otra vez que estarías haciendo, si aún me pensabas y me extrañabas tanto como yo lo hacía contigo.

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron y limpié la única lágrima que logró descender con mis labios.

—Estaba triste porque no te tenía conmigo, las veces que hablaba con mi familia ellos trataban de no nombrarte en ningún momento, hasta que un día no pude más y pregunté por ti… —se me erizó la piel—. Me dijeron que nunca más te habían visto, que desapareciste de Forks sin dejar rastros, nadie sabía de ustedes, fue como si la tierra los tragase, aunque… había corrido un fuerte rumor en el pueblo, tú te habías ido con tu familia y… alguien más, un hombre desconocido para todos.

Bella iba a hablar pero la silencié.

—Esa noche bebí sin tener consciencia, haciéndome ver aún más miserable… —sonreí irónicamente—. Era un muerto en vida y estaba matándome lentamente…, sin saber muy bien cómo, Garrett llegó al departamento y me encontró ahí, rodeado en mi miseria. Me ayudó y me demostró que no estaba solo, que él estaba para mí; no sé que hubiera hecho sin él. —Tragué pesadamente—. Luego de esa fatídica noche, me impuse tratar de olvidarte. Me auto convencí que podría hacerlo, después de todo tu habías rehecho tu vida y yo ya no entraba en ella.

»Poco a poco, fui tratando de camuflar mi dolor, pero trataba de actuar como una persona normal delante de los demás, aunque en las noches, tu recuerdo volvía muy intensamente, no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Ocultaba mi sufrimiento con una sonrisa, comencé a salir por las noches, como cualquier otro hombre de mi misma edad. En ese tiempo, conocimos a Kate… ella había deslumbrado a mi amigo desde el primer momento, hasta llegó al punto de escribir su nombre en todos los apuntes de las clases. ¿Puedes creerlo? —reí suavemente, Bella me miraba con los ojos llorosos—. Ella se transformó rápidamente en nuestra amiga, era espontánea, inteligente, simpática y tenía a mi amigo echando babas, en cuestión de unos pocos meses ambos estaban saliendo, nada oficial al primer momento, pero lo hacían aún sabiendo que eran el uno para el otro.

Fijé mi rostro en las llamas de la chimenea y proseguí con mi relato:

—Cuando Kate y Garrett estaban juntos, no podía dejar de sentir esa pisca de envidia y me sentía un idiota y mal amigo por sentirlo. Te imaginaba junto a mí, junto a nosotros, disfrutando de una cita doble. Te imaginaba a cada momento, no podía alejarte de mi mente por más que quisiera, me sentía solo y solo tu recuerdo me mantenía en pie —la mano de Bella limpió una solitaria lágrima sobre mi mejilla, miré sus hermosos ojos y sonreí.

»Para el final del curso de tercer año, las distintas facultades de la Universidad de Londres organizaron una fiesta de despedida, habían asistido la mayoría de los alumnos de la Universidad, entre ellas… Emma. —Sentí como Bella tragó pesadamente—. Nos conocimos en la barra y comenzamos a hablar y hablar, ella fue la única muchacha, además de Kate, que me hacía olvidar de mi tristeza por un momento. Estuvimos charlando prácticamente toda la noche, intercambiamos números telefónicos y prometimos que volveríamos a vernos, Emma me agradaba y me gustaba pensar en que ella fuera mi amiga.

Miré a mi pequeña y ella tenía el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior. Al percatarse que la miraba fijamente, bajó la cabeza. Llevé mis dedos hacia su barbilla y obligué a que me mirara.

En sus ojos pude ver… ¿celos?, me divirtió ese pensamiento.

—Nunca habrá nadie más que tú, Bella… —aseguré.

—Soy una idiota —rodó sus ojos—. Hasta siento celos irracionales escuchando su nombre salir de tus labios.

Reí fuertemente debido a su contestación, sus ojos nunca podrían mentirme.

—Me encanta que te pongas celosa —dije, sobre sus labios.

—No es nada gracioso… —se le escapó una risita. Corté el mínimo espacio entre los dos y la besé dulcemente, haciéndole entender que siempre le había pertenecido a ella—. Te amo.

Suspiró y sonrió encima de mi boca—. Sabes que yo también te amo.

—Ahora lo sé —aseguré, besándola una vez más—. ¿Continúo?

Mi pequeña celosita, asintió con un gruñido.

—A la semana siguiente de la fiesta, quedamos en reunirnos los cuatro en un bar, a Garrett y Kate les agradó mucho y formamos un lindo grupo de cuatro amigos. Pronto comencé a sentirme muy a gusto junto a Emma, la consideraba mi segunda mejor amiga y, lo que era más importante, es que solo eso sucedía entre nosotros, había un cariño de amigos… —suspiré—. Así paso un año más, cada vez nos hacíamos más cercanos y, prácticamente nos conocíamos más que bien. Comencé a plantearme si ella en verdad me gustaba como amiga o había algo más; le planteé esa duda a Garrett y él me dijo que no era mala idea comenzar una relación con ella, después de todo jamás había estado con una muchacha desde que llegué a Londres.

»Me sentí horrible de solo pensar que otra mujer que no fueras tú me podría gustar, pero me confundí. —Sostuve fuertemente la mano de Bella—. Una noche, estando solos Emma y yo, probé acercarme más a ella, le había dicho que me confundía y que quizás ya no solo la miraba como a una amiga. Ella reconoció que sin que se lo propusiera se había enamorado de mí, pero nunca me dijo nada para no arruinar nuestra hermosa amistad.

Bella chasqueó la lengua pero trató de disimular, besé el tope de su cabeza y proseguí:

—Emma fue la única mujer con la que me permití tener una relación… —dije, con pesar—. Estaba muy solo y necesitaba que alguien se preocupara por mí, además de Garrett, Kate y de mi familia a distancia. Confundí el amor con la amistad, en un intento ahogado de olvidarte… cuando me quise dar cuenta de mi error era muy tarde, porque no quería lastimarla, sin embargo lo hice. —Hice una pausa—. Cuando me ofrecieron la pasantía en Seattle, tardé varias semanas en aceptar, pero… lo hice con el propósito de no seguir huyendo, ya estaba cansado de ello.

»Utilizaría ese viaje para sanar, pensar y reordenar mi cabeza. Aunque juré y juré que trataría de olvidarte, no pude hacerlo… y muchas veces tuve que morderme la lengua para no nombrarte en compañía de Emma, por eso decidí tomarme un tiempo con nuestra relación, sentía que estaba en falta con ella, que no le daba lo que ella necesitaba y, imaginé, que si me alejaba de Emma, lograría enamorarme y poder hacerla feliz… estuve muy equivocado al pensar que ese día llegaría. —Reconocí—. Emma se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo creí y entendió mi punto de vista… convencida en que volveríamos cuando regresara a Londres, eso era lo que yo también creía, porque me encariñé mucho con ella y confiaba en que me enamoraría de ella… pero, mi viaje aquí lo cambió todo.

Piqué su nariz y le sonreí dulcemente.

—Porque apareciste tú y mandaste todo a la mierda otra vez, mi intento de olvidarte, si antes fue imposible, ahora es… ni sé que palabra utilizar —reí—. Es increíble cómo te metiste hasta en lo más profundo de mí ser, Bella. Esta vez, no dejaré que nos separen, lucharé por nosotros y por nuestra felicidad.

Bella se abrazó fuertemente a mí escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—¿Ahora me entiendes cuando te digo que jamás ninguna mujer será mejor para mí que tú? —pregunté—. Eres el amor de mi vida, pequeña, eso no va a cambiar.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar todo eso, Edward. Si hubiera alguna forma de poder volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, es lo primero que haría —se apretó más a mí.

—No fui el único que sufrió, hermosa; tú tuviste la peor parte —dije acariciando su espalda.

—Tomé la salida fácil, Edward… —murmuró, quitó su cabeza de mi pecho y clavó sus preciosos mares chocolates en los míos—. Era más fácil sentir dolor, pena, ahogo y dejar que me manejaran, que darme cuenta que tú no estabas, que estaba sola y que nadie vendría a ayudarme. —Suspiró—. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice, porque fallé como mujer y te hice mucho daño.

La miré extrañado—. Tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada, Bella. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te quité todo, a tu familia, tu hogar, tu corazón. —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Por mi culpa tuviste que pasar esos días negros, por mi culpa…

La silencié con un beso, no permitiría que se echara la culpa de todo; además eso no era verdad, ella era la menos culpable del giro que había dado nuestra vida. Cuando nos separamos, no aparté mi frente de la suya.

—No quiero escucharte más decir esas tonterías, eres la menos culpable de todo, Bella. Lo que sucedió fue una cruel obra del destino, jamás hubiésemos imaginado que algo así ocurriría.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos sumergidos en las profundidades de nuestros pensamientos, hasta que ella habló:

—Emmett fue el único hombre con el que estuve luego de ti… —dijo cautelosa. Mi sangre hirvió—. Al principio traté de alejarme de sus garras, pero no tenía fuerza para luchar… sabía que no podía nadar en contra de la corriente, por eso, accedí con mi tarea de _esposa ejemplar_ —rodó los ojos.

Cerré mis puños fuertemente, la imagen mental de ese gorila sobre el cuerpo de Bella me daban ganas de matarlo de la manera más lenta y torturadora que existiese. Bella era tan delicada, dulce que nadie sabría cómo tratarla, menos el malnacido que se hacía llamar _esposo_.

—Hace dos años, poniéndome firme en eso… logré que las noches solo sean para dormir —admitió y creo que mis músculos se relajaron, solo un poco—. Ya no dejo que me toque más.

Intenté recomponer mi postura pero no era una tarea fácil, imaginar a Bella con otro hombre me daba rabia, impotencia. Pero… supongo que nueve años de _matrimonio_ o lo que sea, traían millones de consecuencias, y esta era una de las peores.

Suspiré y, no queriendo pensar en más en Bella con alguien más que no fuese yo, la senté en mi regazo.

—Ya no habrá nadie más que nosotros dos —afirmé, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Es que nunca hubieron más personas que nosotros dos, Edward —dijo segura—. Por más que hayamos compartido la cama con alguien más…, mi mente siempre te imaginó a ti —añadió con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

—Mi pequeña —sonreí dulcemente y besé su cuello—. Tienes razón, tú no te ibas de mi mente en ningún momento.

Dejé un camino de besos en toda la exquisita porción de su cuello, logrando estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo de Bella.

—¿Qué te dijeron mis padres aquella noche, Edward? —Susurró despacio, levanté mi cabeza del hueco de su cuello y la miré con sorpresa—. Sé que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que te fueras sin más, no solamente porque me odiaras.

—¿Ellos te dijeron que yo te odiaba? —pregunté con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el cinismo de esas personas?

Suspiró y corrió un mechón de cabello de mi frente—. Me dijeron que te diste cuenta de la persona que era y que por eso elegiste irte, porque yo solo sabía dañar a las personas.

—Yo jamás hubiese pensado eso de ti, hermosa —aseguré, afianzando mi agarre en su cintura—. Si yo me fui, fue porque pensé que era lo mejor para los dos. En ese momento no pensé en lo que hacía, quise creer que tú estarías mejor sin mí, después de todo yo no podía darte nada, tú estabas acostumbrada a una vida que yo jamás podría darte… es más, tenías que renunciar a muchas cosas por estar junto a mí.

—¿Cuántas veces te había dicho que eso no era así? —suspiró pesadamente—. No iba a abandonar nada, si estaba junto a ti… lo tenía todo.

—Ahora lo sé —dije, con pesar—. Pero en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, fui un chiquillo que no supo plantarse y luchar por nosotros.

—Yo tampoco luché, Edward —susurró—. Estaba cegada por el dolor y pensé que solo merecía todo lo que vino después, por eso estoy donde estoy ahora.

—Fuimos crueles con nosotros mismos —tomé su rostro en mis manos—. Pero ahora hemos aprendido y lucharemos.

Bella sonrió—. No será fácil…

—Nunca fue fácil, pero esta vez triunfaremos —aseguré y besé brevemente sus labios.

Volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio cómodo. Nuestra charla estaba saliendo con más naturalidad de lo que esperé, sin embargo faltaban muchos detalles que conocer y muchos malentendidos que aclarar.

—Tengo una duda… —dije, luego de unos momentos—. Tú no me prohibiste la entrada a la clínica, ¿cierto?

Eso había sido lo que me dijeron sus padres el peor día de mi vida, siquiera me habían dejado cuidarla, verla o escuchar de sus labios lo que sucedió.

Bella abrió grande los ojos y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—¿Qué yo te prohibí la entrada a la clínica? —Su rostro mostraba incredibilidad—. ¿Eso te hicieron creer?

Asentí bruscamente, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que me habían mentido en eso también? Desde el primer momento que conocí a la familia Swan supe que no me aceptaban del todo, claro que luego eso cambió para mal cuando el gran Charlie Swan volvió a Forks, los primeros años que vivimos en ese pueblo, todo se mantuvo sereno… hasta mi madre se había hecho amiga de Renée.

—Supongo que sabían cómo manejarnos y aprovecharon nuestra vulnerabilidad para lograr separarnos.

—Los odio tanto —jaló sus cabellos—. Nunca voy a entender cuándo fue que se transformaron en lo que son ahora. ¿Por qué tan empeñados en destruir la felicidad de sus hijos? Tanto a Jasper como a mí nos hicieron la vida imposible, ¿Qué les hemos hecho?

—Supongo que todo tendrá una respuesta, pequeña —contesté tratando de confortarla.

—Espero que algún día me lo expliquen —susurró—. ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente tener solo desprecio de su parte? Los últimos años no tuve para nada ningún tipo de contención, muestra de afecto o lo que sea, solo me decían qué y cómo hacer las cosas, jamás un "¿Estás bien?" o algo parecido.

—Imagino que debe ser horrible… —dije.

—Renée puede ser una de las peores madres del mundo —suspiró—. Pero hay personas que lo son aún más. Yo, por ejemplo.

Elevé una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella?

—Soy peor que ella —afirmó—. Porque yo maté a nuestra hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

He aquí el quid de la cuestión :'(

¡Hola a todos! Volví rapidito con un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Muchos ya sospechaban de la pérdida de un hijo de ambos, este capítulo no hace más que puntualizar eso, ya se sabrá que pasó realmente en los que vienen. Se irá aclarando todo de a poco, al igual que la mente de Bella, se los aseguro.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad son el motor de mi inspiración, por los alertas, favoritos pero, sobretodo por leer y dedicarle un tiempito a la historia.

Gracias a Amelia, mi beta, que corrigió el capítulo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, donde subiré adelantos, fotos, charlar de la vida o lo que gusten :), pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no será en mucho! (:

Abrazos de oso cibernético.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen, Noemi RK, MelLutz L. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	18. Nuestro pasado, parte uno

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**********Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Nuestro pasado: Parte uno**

"_La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado."_

Gabriel García Márquez

**Cuidad de Forks, Estado de Washington.**

**Año, 2002.**

**BPOV**

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se habían esfumado las hermosas vacaciones? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí sola, el levantarme temprano nuevamente ya me estaba afectando.

Terminé de secar mi cabello y traté de alisarlo lo más que pude, pero claro… como vivíamos en Forks, donde llovían prácticamente todos los días del año, el cabello era la principal víctima del clima húmedo.

Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta y grité un "pase", por encima del molesto ruido del secador de cabello.

—Veo que tienes muchas energías hoy —dijo Jasper, mi hermano mayor y también el único.

Rodé los ojos—. Energía para dormir, sí.

—Siempre tan bromista —rió sentándose en la cama, pero luego se puso serio.

Apagué la secadora de cabello y me senté a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo?

Tomó una de mis manos y suspiró.

—Hablaste con papá —afirmé.

—Aún no empieza el año escolar y él ya me está recomendando Universidades del todo el Estado. Aunque hay una que nunca falta…

Hice una mueca.

—Harvard —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Desde que Jasper cumplió los diecisiete años —hace unos pocos meses atrás—, nuestro papá no paraba de recomendarle Universidades y Universidades donde conseguiría que lo aceptaran sin rechistar. Él no vivía con nosotros, sino que se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo a Seattle, aunque manteníamos contacto con él a través de comunicaciones telefónicas. Pero muchas veces, Charlie Swan podía ser bien pesado.

—¿Aún no les has dicho que no estás seguro de seguir sus pasos? —pregunté.

—¿Quieres que le cause un infarto? —Rió sin rastros de alegría—. No puedo decirle: "Oye papá creo que las leyes no son lo mío, me gustaría ser médico", sería peor que una tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Tampoco es cuestión que estudies algo que no te gusta. Luego vas a ser un viejo arrugado, malhumorado y rezongón —estiré sus cachetes y él rió a carcajadas—. Cambia esa cara larga, aún queda todo un año por delante para reflexionar qué quieres hacer con tu vida, es mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, bonita? —me abrazó y yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, inhalando su perfume y moviendo mi nariz para hacerle cosquillas.

—No quiero hablar más de tu Universidad, eso me hace recordar que solo queda un año y luego ya no vivirás aquí. —Hice un puchero.

Mi hermano picó mi nariz—. Jamás nos vamos a dejar de ver, así tenga que venir en burro, siempre estaré para ti, como tú para mí.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamé y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Será mejor que vayamos al instituto. Ya te aviso que hoy no es el mejor día de mamá.

Rodé los ojos—. ¿Otra vez de malhumor?

—¿Aún te parece raro?

Luego de recoger mis cosas bajamos hasta la cocina, donde se olía un exquisito aroma a café recién hecho.

—Buenos días, Emily —saludé a la señora que nos ayudaba con las tareas del hogar.

—Hola, hermosa Bella. ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?

Hice una mueca de asco—. Para nada.

—La educación es una parte fundamental en la vida del ser humano, agradece que tienes todas las herramientas para hacerlo. —Acarició mis cabellos y apartó dos tazas.

—¿Dónde está mi desayuno, Emily? —preguntó mi mamá, ingresando a la cocina.

—Ya mismo se lo sirvo, señora.

—Hace diez minutos me dices lo mismo —sacudió la cabeza, la miré extrañada—. Lo siento, no es contigo, sírvelo junto a los de mis hijos. —Ahora sus ojos claros me miraron a mí—. ¿No vas a saludar a tu madre?

—Buen día —me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Podría decirse —arrugó su nariz—. ¿Tienes todo para hoy?

Asentí y ayudé a Emily a cargar con las cosas del desayuno. Nos sentamos los tres —Emily había dicho que ya había desayunado—, y comenzamos a saborear la primer comida del día.

—¿Estás nervioso, Jasper? —preguntó mi mamá bebiendo su café.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé.

—Piensa que será tu último primer día de clases, en un año estarás en una de las mejores Universidades estudiando leyes.

Miré de soslayo a mi hermano.

—¿Ya le has dicho a tu padre cual te gustaría más?

—Aún queda mucho, mamá —contestó Jasper con mucha incomodidad—. Primero quiero terminar este año, luego veré.

—Me parece bien —sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. ¿Y tú, Bella?

—Solo tengo catorce —me reí.

—Cumplirás quince en un mes —observó.

—¿En serio hablaremos de esto, ahora? —Pregunté comiéndome mi tostada, una vez que tragué añadí—: Pueden pasar muchas cosas en dos años.

—Pero ambos seguirán leyes —respondió mi madre—. Saben que es el orgullo de su padre, él trabajó mucho para estar en el puesto que está hoy.

—Lo sabemos mamá —dijo Jasper—. Sabemos todo lo que se sacrificó por nosotros, pero creo que tendríamos que tener esta charla en unos meses más adelante, ¿no crees?

—Está bien, tienen razón —sonrió, pero otra vez sus ojos se mantenían tristes. ¿Qué pasaba?—. Será mejor que vayan, no querrán llegar tarde el primer día.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, saludamos a nuestra madre y a Emily y nos subimos al coche de Jasper.

Volver al instituto era tan tedioso como los años anteriores, volveríamos a la rutina de siempre: levantarse temprano, desayunar rápido, ir a clases, tarea, tarea y más tarea. Lo mismo de siempre, solo que este año sería el último que pasaría con mi hermano, ya que el año que viene ingresaría a la Universidad y se iría a otra ciudad, ya que en Forks no había facultades de ningún tipo.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu primera clase? —preguntó Jasper cuando estacionó el coche, me encogí de hombros.

—La señora Cope lo sabrá —sonreí.

Me despedí de mi hermano y fui directo a administración a pedir mi horario.

—Buen día, señora Cope —la saludé cuando estuve frente a ella.

—Isabella, ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

—Lindas, pero pasaron muy rápido —sonreí—. ¿Tiene mi horario?

—Por supuesto, linda. Aquí está —me lo entregó y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Caminé por el pasillo leyendo mi horario: ¡Genial! Arrancaría con matemática, ¿Por qué nadie tenía piedad de nosotros?

Llegué a la cafetería —ya que aún era relativamente temprano—, y me encontré con mis compañeras de clases.

—¡Bella! —saludaron las tres al unísono.

—Hola, chicas —saludé, sentándome a su lado.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos minutos, hasta que Jessica sacó el tema principal del que hablaba todo el pueblo, a colación.

—¿Ya vieron que se mudó una nueva familia a Forks? —levantó las cejas.

Yo escuchaba atentamente, me había llegado en ese rumor. ¡Vamos! Si prácticamente todos los habitantes del pueblo sabíamos vida y obra de nuestros vecinos. Ya saben: "somos pocos, nos conocemos mucho", lamentablemente no se podían tener secretos o, al menos, era muy difícil ocultarlos.

—No tuve el privilegio de verlos pero dicen que el hijo mayor… es un papacito —me reí por el apelativo—. Que está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano…

—No sabía que era bueno comer pollo con la mano, Jess —bromeé—. Al menos a mí no me gusta.

—Shh —me silenció—. Lo describen como un ser de ensueño, con sus cabellos de un extraño color y me dijeron que sus ojos son verdes. ¿Se imaginan todas esas características en un solo chico? —puso cara soñadora.

—Era lo que nos faltaba en el pueblo —comentó Lauren—. ¡Al fin habrá alguien como la gente!

—¿Saben que es lo mejor? —volvió a preguntar Jessica.

Elevé mis cejas interrogante.

—¿Qué es soltero? —pregunté chistosa.

—¡Ojalá! —los ojos de Jessica brillaron—. Iba a decir que es de nuestra edad, debo averiguar si tiene novia, no se me puede escapar.

—¿Qué hay de Henry? —Interrogó Leah, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Oh! Solo fue un amor de verano —respondió. Todas rodamos los ojos en respuesta, Jessica era caracterizaba por ser la "enamoradiza" del grupo, cada vez que se levantaba se enamoraba de alguien distinto, en serio no exagero.

—¿No tiene hermanos? —quiso saber Lauren, verdaderamente interesada.

—Lo desconozco —Jess hizo un puchero—. Pero hoy sí o sí le hablo, ojalá compartamos algunas clases.

Ese fue el término de nuestra interesante conversación, ya que el primer timbre de inicio a clases resonó por todo el establecimiento. Fui a mi primer martirio junto a Leah, tuvimos la suerte de que nos asignaron juntas esa asignatura.

La mañana pasó relativamente tranquila, salvo por el aburrimiento del comienzo con la rutina, pero no se podía hacer nada en contra de aquello. En el almuerzo, Jessica nos había divertido con su nuevo logro: ¡había hablado con el chico nuevo!, aún me dolían los oídos por lo fuerte que lo había exclamado.

Según ella, tuvo el privilegio de tenerlo como compañero en matemática. Además había asegurado que sería su materia más favorita de la vida —sus palabras, no mías—. Sostuvo todo el tiempo que el chico nuevo era muy simpático, si bien no pudieron hablar mucho… confiaba en que se hicieran amigos, para luego, claro está, tratar de conquistarlo.

_¡Y pensar que solo teníamos quince años!, _aunquebueno… técnicamente yo los tendría en un mes_._

Si bien mi grupo de amigas estaban locas, más que locas en realidad, yo era todo lo contrario a ellas. Es decir, las quería y les tenía un gran afecto, claro que sí, pero había ciertas… _cualidades_ que yo no compartía con ellas. Una era, sin lugar a dudas, los chicos. Aún no me preocupaba por ello, sabía que tenía mucho camino por delante para hacerme mala sangre. Es por eso que aún no había dado mi primer beso, siquiera ningún chico había llamado mi atención como para querer hacerlo.

En cambio, tanto Lauren como Jessica eran conocidas como las… _conquistadoras_. Ellas fueron las que comenzaron con la etapa de las _relaciones_, o como pueda llamarse a esta edad. Habían dado su primer beso en la misma fiesta, la cual fue el cumpleaños número catorce de nuestra otra amiga, Leah —ya el año pasado—. Desde ese momento, se preocuparon por su apariencia, su actitud hacia los muchachos y demás.

Por mi parte, aún estaba tranquila… es decir, no me importaba no haber sido besada ni mucho menos. Con la única que más o menos compartíamos esa faceta era con Leah, nos parecíamos más… aunque ella estaba secretamente enamorada de un amigo nuestro. Pero, todavía no encontraba las agallas para decírselo, además su enamorado no era más que un tonto, un tonto chico de unos años mayor a nosotras.

Sentí unas manos apoyarse a cada lado de mis hombros y, por el suspiro soñador de mis amigas, supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

—¿Cómo fueron tus clases, Jazzy? —pregunté, volteándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nada del otro mundo, bonita —respondió—. Hola, chicas —saludó a mis amigas.

—H-Hola J-Jasper —respondieron tartamudas Lauren y Jessica, Leah quedó sin habla mirando a mi hermano fijamente.

Este era el efecto que causaba mi hermanito en las chicas del instituto. Obviamente él era el más hermoso de todo el colegio —no solo lo digo porque soy su hermana, que quede claro—, lo más gracioso fue saber que habían hecho una levantada de firmas para consagrar a Jasper como el "más guapo del instituto". Poder molestar a Jasper con eso fue lo mejor que hice que en las vacaciones.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —puso carita de perro mojado y mis amigas suspiraron.

Puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué tipo de favor?

—Necesito que me ayudes a juntar algunas cosas en el campo de deportes. Ya sabes… las camisetas del equipo y demás. ¿Podrás?

—Pero tengo biología en media hora, Jasper. —Suspiré.

—Llegaremos a tiempo, sabes que eres la que más sabe de eso… por favor.

¡Arg! Cuando me ponía esa carita no podía decirle que no.

Jasper era el líder del equipo de basquetbol del instituto y, por lo tanto, era el que dirigía a sus amigos. Pero claro… yo, al ser la hermana buena, tenía que ayudar a distribuir las prendas a cada jugador. ¿Dónde se vio eso?, bueno… aquí. Siempre decían que se necesita la mano femenina en todo, en este caso tampoco había excepción.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de mi silla, me despedí de mis amigas —aún embobadas con mi hermano—, y me fui detrás de Jasper.

—Si llego tarde a mi clase de biología date por muerto, Swan —amenacé señalándolo con el dedo.

—Sí, mi general —hizo el típico saludo militar y estallé en carcajadas.

Cruzamos prácticamente todo el establecimiento hasta llegar al campo de deportes, allí estaban los fortachones amigos de mi hermano comenzando con las prácticas. Al verme, comenzaron a silbarme y a picar a Jasper.

—Ya déjame invitarla a una cita, Jasper —decía uno.

—Púdrete Eric, nadie toca a mi hermanita —respondió, todos rieron por su faceta de "hermano celoso".

Jasper me guió hasta los vestidores y me mostró una bolsa repleta de prendas. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

—¿Piensas que solo tardaré media hora en acomodar_ todo _esto?

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo quiero saber cuál te gusta más, el entrenador me dijo que quieren cambiar las camisetas que usamos ahora, por eso quiero que elijas la que más te gusta.

¿Solo me había llamado para eso? ¿Él no podía elegir acaso? ¿No era esa la tarea del entrenador?

—Sé lo que piensas, bonita —suspiró—. Pero… quiero que tú elijas mi último traje de basquetbolista. —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Creo que hice un puchero, ¡era tan tierno!

—¡Awww, Jazzy! —Exclamé enganchándome en su cuello—. Claro que lo haré.

—Gracias, Bells —sonrió y sus ojos azules me miraban cálidos—. Cuando lo decidas, solo deja la prenda sobre el mueble, iré a comenzar con el entrenamiento, no llegues tarde a tu próxima clase. ¡Te quiero! —Gritó desde la puerta.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —Respondí de vuelta elevando mi tono de voz.

Tomé la bolsa de los supuestos modelos de camisetas nuevas y comencé a revisarlas. La primera en quitar de la bolsa era una verde, rodé los ojos. Si éramos de Forks me parecía algo irónico elegir un traje verde. Al cabo de revisar una cantidad importante, me decidí por una camiseta roja. Era linda y fue la que más me había gustado, se colocaba el número adelante en el medio y, atrás, solo que ahí se agregaba el apellido del jugador.

Satisfecha con mi elección, dejé la prenda elegida sobre el mueble que me señaló Jasper y, al mirar mi reloj, salí despavorida para llegar a tiempo a mi clase de biología, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase empezara.

Salí al exterior y saludé a Jasper con una mano, traspasé casi todo el campo de deportes, hasta que la buena suerte de Isabella Swan hizo su acto de presencia.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me detuve en seco, gemí de dolor y sobé la parte de mi cabeza que había sido fuertemente impactada por un objeto desconocido.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Exclamó una voz acercándose a mí, no sabía de quién se trataba, pues aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

¡Joder, había dolido!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fueron dos ojos verdes mirándome preocupados.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

¿Alguien había comido mi lengua?

Delante de mí tenía al muchacho más guapo de todo Forks, lo decía en serio y puedo afirmarlo.

Su rostro aniñado y con facciones suaves fue lo primero que logró impactarme. Su cabello era de un color extraño, algo como color cobrizo y tenía un aspecto rebelde. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes y su sonrisa era la más linda y sincera que había visto en un chico de mi edad.

¿Sería él el chico nuevo? Antes, jamás lo había visto y eso era muy extraño.

Sacudí mi cabeza e hice una mueca, mi lado derecho de ella dolía como los mil demonios.

—¡Ay, Bella! tú siempre siendo el blanco de todos los golpes —dijo una voz varonil juntándose con el chico sin nombre y conmigo.

—No es gracioso, Jacob —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Chico Cullen, tengo que decirte que tienes un gran poder de tiro —halagó al chico, yo rodé los ojos.

El muchacho me miró apenado—. Lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intensión.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —contesté—. ¿Tú eres el…?

—No digas "el nuevo" —puso los ojos en blanco y me reí—, lo he escuchado toda la mañana y llega un punto que te cansa.

Asentí entendiéndolo, lo más probable era que todo el pueblo estuviera encima de su familia, como una especie de juguetes nuevos. No era cotidiano que nuevas personas se mudaran a nuestro lindo pueblo.

—Soy Bella —me presenté, sintiendo la mirada de Jacob puesta en mí.

—Un placer, Bella. Soy Edward —estiró su mano y la estreché con gusto.

—Alguien busca problemas con el capitán —murmuró Jake en un tono tan bajo que dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado correctamente.

—Jacob —avisé.

—¿Qué? —se hizo el desentendido—. Mira chico Cullen, si quieres quedar en el equipo estás comenzando mal.

Edward lo miró confundido, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ella es la hermanita del capitán —el amigo de mi hermano hizo una mueca de espanto.

—Y el capitán te pateará el culo por molestarme, Jacob —dije fastidiosa.

—Solo quería hacerte enojar, eres muy graciosa enojada —respondió pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. Bueno, iré al entrenamiento. Edward se te avisará si quedas o no en el equipo, Bella saluda a la pelota —rió para seguir molestándome, puse los ojos en blanco.

Y ahí entendí que la pelota había sido el fuerte impacto que sentí en mi cabeza, miré a Edward y se sonrojó.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó con una mueca de preocupación, ya nos habíamos quedado solos.

—No, ¡qué va! Estoy acostumbrada a esto de los golpes, aunque nunca me pasó con una pelota, supongo que debo darte la primicia —bromeé y se rió.

Me quedé mirándolo como tarada y sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué mi celular rápidamente.

**«****¿Dónde estás? El señor Banner ya comenzó con la clase, ¡apúrate!****»**** —Leah. **

¡Puta madre! La clase de biología había empezado hace diez minutos.

—¡Carajo! —Exclamé mirando con el ceño fruncido al celular, como si fuese que el aparato tuviese la culpa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus ojos me miraban atentos.

—Tengo que volar, mi clase de biología ya empezó y el señor Banner odia que lleguemos tarde —dije apresurada.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente y jaló sus cabellos.

—¿Dijiste biología y señor Banner?

Enarqué una ceja—. ¿Tú estás en esa clase? —asintió—. ¡Volemos!

Rápidamente nos echamos a caminar, o más bien a trotar para llegar lo más rápido que se podía, aunque ya tarde estábamos. Desde el año pasado, teníamos a este profesor y odiaba la impuntualidad, a aquellos alumnos que llegaban tarde les mandaba tarea extra o algunos trabajos especiales. Solo espera que por ser hoy el primer día, hiciera una excepción y no nos matara con los trabajos prácticos.

Llegamos jadeando hasta el aula y esperamos unos minutos afuera para recobrar el aliento.

—¿Qué diremos? —preguntó, con la respiración un poco agitada.

—No tengo idea —contesté sinceramente.

Edward fue el valiente que abrió la puerta y, apenas entrar, los numerosos pares de ojos de nuestros compañeros se posaron en nosotros. Al sentir la mirada fija de todos, mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Buenas noches, alumnos —saludó el señor Banner irónicamente, mirándonos con disgusto.

—Lamento la tardanza, señor Banner… —comencé.

—No me interesa, señorita Swan —dijo con desinterés—. Tú debes ser el chico nuevo, ¿cierto?

Edward asintió, pero hizo una mueca en la mención del apodo; disimulé una risita.

—Has comenzado mal, muchacho —agregó—. Los dos harán un trabajo de mitosis, lo quiero completo y prolijo. Lo entregarán la próxima clase, vayan a sentarse no quiero que interrumpan más mi clase.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza gacha y caminamos por el pasillo en busca de lugares. Leah me miró con pena, yo solo me encogí de hombros. No tenía un lugar guardado, pero Edward consiguió un banco libre, me llamó para sentarme junto a él. Jessica me guiñó el ojo, yo los rodé en respuesta y fui a sentarme junto "al nuevo".

La clase fue muy aburrida, demasiado. El señor Banner hablaba y hablaba de los temas que se desarrollarían en el año y bla, bla, bla. De vez en cuando miraba a mi compañero y lo encontraba mirándome o fingiendo que no lo hacía, sonreí perversamente, yo había hecho lo mismo prácticamente en toda la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana de finalización de la clase se escuchó un suspiro de alivio colectivo de todos. Apenas el profesor cruzó la puerta para irse, tuve a mis dos amigas frente a mí —la única que no compartía esta clase con nosotras era Lauren—.

—Hola Edward, hoy tuvimos matemática juntos —pestañeó más seguido que lo normal.

Negué divertida, Jessica no tenía cura.

—Claro… —respondió Edward, claramente incómodo.

Leah se presentó con desinterés y detrás de ella apareció Mike. Escondí mi rostro entre las manos, Mike era el chico más pesado del instituto e intentaba ligar con cuanta chica se le presente.

—Te he reservado un lugar Bella, pero siquiera me miraste —dijo.

Gruñí para mis adentros—. Lo siento Mike, pero entré y ya recibí un sermón del profesor.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde y con el nuevo? —preguntó.

Miré a Edward y él mantenía su mirada fija en Mike, no sé si era mi imaginación o no, pero vi enojo en sus ojos.

—Se llama Edward —le dije rápidamente—. Y no tengo que darte explicaciones.

Junté mis cosas y las coloqué en mi mochila, me despedí de todos y salí del aula.

Mike lograba enojarme con tal solo hablarme y eso no era algo normal en mí. Habitualmente, era una muchacha paciente, algo agradable y me consideraba simpática. Pero con Mike era todo lo contrario, él era el ser más pedante que conocía y no perdía oportunidad para molestarme, ninguno lo soportaba y no era para menos, pero como yo no quería armar una riña sin sentido, prefería ignorarlo y no darle importancia a lo que me decía.

Caminaba deprisa por el pasillo para ir en busca de mi hermano cuando alguien exclamó mi nombre:

—¡Bella!

Me di vuelta instantáneamente y vi a Edward correr hasta mí.

—Caminas muy rápido —dijo, jadeante. Me reí—. Uhm…

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo haremos el trabajo?

Suspiré, por un momento lo había olvidado.

Encogí mis hombros—. Supongo que tendremos que juntarnos o dividir las consignas.

—Yo aún estoy acomodándome aquí, pero supongo que no tendré inconvenientes en que nos juntemos —sonrió de lado y no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

Esto era extraño, solo lo había conocido hace horas y me caía estupendamente bien. Parecía ser un muchacho sencillo, con gran sentido del humor y responsable. Quizás otro en su lugar, me habría dejado hacer todo el trabajo a mí, sin preocuparse por juntarse o siquiera fingir en que estaba preocupado por la tarea.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ofrecer mi casa, pero luego recodé a mi madre y su postura antisocial con la gente del pueblo. ¿Qué otra alternativa quedaba?

—En mi casa no es posible, quizás podríamos ir a una cafetería o…

—A mi casa —ofreció—. Aún está dada vuelta por la mudanza, pero no hay problema en que vayas.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, me encantaría que seamos amigos —sonrió ampliamente y yo no tuve más opción que devolverle la sonrisa.

¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ya este día?

**.**

**.**

—Entonces… Interfase, Profase, Prometafase, Metafase… —suspiré, al no recordar los siguientes pasos de la Mitosis.

—Anafase y Telofase —concluyó por mí.

Asentí dándole la razón y seguimos escribiendo.

Estábamos encerrados hace más de tres horas en estas cuatro paredes. Finalmente, logramos ponernos de acuerdo y nos reunimos en casa de Edward para realizar el trabajo extra que nos había dado el profesor Banner como "castigo" por no llegar a horario.

En estos días que pasaron, logré conocer un poco mejor a Edward y me caía muy bien, sabía que luego de un tiempo seríamos grandes amigos. Él era una persona muy inteligente y responsable —al menos eso me demostró—. Habíamos quedado juntos en dos clases además de Biología y me alegré por ello.

—… Y, finalmente, el resultado son dos células hijas idénticas —prosiguió pero yo había perdido el hilo de la redacción, lo miré confundida—. No escuchaste nada, ¿verdad?

Mis mejillas se calentaron—. Lo siento.

Rió suavemente—. No te preocupes, a mí también se me mezclan las cosas, pero ya terminamos.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, con alegría.

—Claro, solo nos queda pasarlo para que quede prolijo y ya está.

Suspiré de pura dicha. Al fin habíamos terminado el horrendo trabajo.

El vergonzoso sonido de mi estómago gruñir, hizo que Edward se riera a carcajadas.

—¿Pero qué clase de anfitrión soy que no te ofrezco nada para comer? —se preguntó y yo reí—. Vamos a la cocina a ver que podemos comer.

Asentí sonrojada y lo seguí hasta dar con la cocina. En ella, había una muchacha menor a nosotros. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí y me miraban con curiosidad. Tenía el rostro angelical, con rasgos finos, su cabello era castaño claro —o más tirando al rubio oscuro—, pero sus ojos eran lo que más llamaban la atención.

—Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Jane —dijo Edward, despeinando los cabellos de su hermana.

—Hola Jane, soy Bella —me presenté y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla, ella me respondió el saludo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Todo indicaba que las sonrisas perfectas eran marca Cullen registradas.

—¿Mamá no está?

—_Nope_, fue a comprar y no volvió. Ya sabes cómo es, se habrá hecho alguna amiga —respondió la castaña, frunciéndole el ceño a la carpeta.

Edward se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Bella?

—Lo que sea —respondí.

Me senté al lado de Jane y no pude evitar fijarme en lo que hacía, o trataba de hacer. Una y otra vez suspiraba y borraba lo poco que había escrito.

—¿Qué haces?

Suspiró y clavó sus ojos azules en los míos—. Nos han mandado un trabajo de literatura pero no puedo hacerlo, tenemos que marcar los errores gramaticales y ortográficos, no puedo darme cuenta en donde fallo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Harías eso? —quiso saber, asombrada.

—Claro, además Literatura es mi asignatura favorita —sonreí.

Nos entretuvimos terminando su tarea unos momentos, hasta que Edward se reunió con nosotras y nos trajo una humeante bebida con unas deliciosas galletas horneadas esa mañana. Cuando acabé de ayudar a Jane y ambas quedamos satisfechas con el resultado, me dispuse a marcharme.

—Espera y te acompaño a tu casa —dijo Edward cuando me colocaba mi campera.

—No hace falta, no vivo tan lejos.

—Irá igual Bella, cuando se le implanta una idea en la cabeza ni el mismísimo presidente hace que decline su postura —comentó Jane divertida.

Encogí mis hombros y la saludé—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Ten por seguro que así será y muchas gracias por la ayuda —le sonreí y Edward me hizo señas para avisarme que estaba listo.

Caminamos los primeros minutos del trayecto hacia mi casa en silencio, hasta que él habló:

—Tu hermano me avisó hoy que quedé en el equipo.

—¡Felicitaciones! —Exclamé y le di una palmada en el hombro—. Aunque ya lo sabía, me lo dijo ayer en la noche.

—¡Hey! No me dijiste nada —hizo un mohín y reí.

—Lo siento, pero es confidencialidad de hermanos. —Bromeé—. ¿Te gusta Forks?

—Me agrada, sí. Al principio no quería saber nada con mudarme, pero creo que no está tan mal.

—¿Por qué se mudaron? No es algo cotidiano que haya nuevas personas aquí.

—Mis abuelos eran unos fanáticos de la paz y la tranquilidad, es por ello que decidieron comprar una casa aquí —comenzó a explicarme—. Aunque nunca la habitaron porque no querían separarse de su familia. Hace dos años falleció mi abuelo y un poco después mi abuela se fue con él —hizo una mueca de tristeza, apreté su mano dándole fuerza. Él me miró y sonrió dulcemente—. Supongo que fue lo mejor, mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo y en el último tiempo no reconocía ni a mi abuela, luego ella estuvo tan triste y se dejó estar. Esta casa le quedó a mi padre y en la que vivíamos todos juntos a mi tío. Es por ello que estamos aquí, mis padres querían un cambio de aire y creo que aquí estamos bien para volver a comenzar.

—Me alegro que vinieran —dije sinceramente. Era verdad, en él veía un muy buen futuro amigo.

—Yo también —respondió.

Aminoré los pasos y señalé mi casa, Edward abrió grande los ojos al ver mi hogar.

—¿Aquí vives?

Asentí—. Sí, está un poco apartada de todo y todos.

—Es muy linda y… grande —encogí mis hombros.

Vi por la ventana el reflejo de mi madre mirándome, suspiré.

—Gracias por acompañarme y por todo lo de hoy, la he pasado muy bien —comencé a despedirme.

—Lo mismo digo, nos vemos mañana Bella —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se quedó mirándome hasta que ingresé a mi hogar.

Cerré la puerta en mis espaldas y sentí la mirada fija de mi madre en mí.

—Dijiste que estarías a las cinco y son las seis. Estaba preocupada, sabes que odio que estés vagando por las calles, tú no eres una jovencita como las demás del pueblo —fue su saludo.

—Lo siento, mamá… pero el trabajo nos tomó más tiempo del que pensamos.

—¿Quién era él?

—Edward, es el chico nuevo —expliqué. Los ojos de Renée se volvieron amigables.

—¿El hijo de Esme Cullen? —preguntó. Arrugué mi entrecejo, ¿De dónde conocía a Esme?

—Sí, creo que así me dijo que se llama su madre.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes, Bella? Me gusta esa familia, creo que por primera vez hay alguien presentable en el pueblo. Me alegra que quieras ser su amiga, ¿has comido algo?

La miré confundida, ¿Qué tipo de bipolaridad tenía mi madre?

…

—¿Qué onda hay entre tú y el chico nuevo? —quiso saber Jessica, pinchando distraídamente el tenedor en su ensalada.

—¿Onda de qué? —me hice la desentendida.

—¡Oh, vamos Bella! —Exclamó Lauren—. Todo el mundo ve lo cercano que se volvieron, ¿te gusta?

Rodé los ojos—. Solo lo conozco hace dos semanas, chicas.

—Has contado los días, eso es mala señal —habló Leah, levantando sus cejas.

—Están viendo cosas en donde no las hay, somos compañeros de clases y punto. —Encogí mis hombros y sentí dos ojos clavados en mí, me di la vuelta hacia esa dirección y dos ojos verdes me miraban amablemente. Levantó una palma saludándome y, con una sonrisa en los labios, le devolví el saludo.

—¿Y me dices que no hay «onda»? —Jessica rodó los ojos—. ¡Si se babean entre ustedes! —Exclamó y, por poco, me trepo a la mesa para callarla con mis manos.

Suspiré exasperada y me levanté de la mesa para buscar mis útiles para la última clase del día. Cuando me fui, mis amigas me llamaron cobarde por no hacerme cargo de lo que pasaba. ¡Qué pesadas! Además, no me pasaba nada con nadie y mucho menos con Edward. ¿Es que ahora no se podía querer hacer un amigo?

Era verdad que con Edward nos llevábamos muy bien, desde que nos habíamos reunido en su casa a realizar el feo e interminable trabajo de Biología —el cual nos sacamos una excelente nota—, podríamos decir que comenzamos a entablar una relación de amistad y eso me gustaba, él me parecía ser un buen chico y, además, ya se estaba transformando en amigo de Jasper. Al menos mi hermano hablaba muy bien de él.

Llegué a mi casillero, tecleé la clave y la puerta se abrió. Tomé los libros de literatura y, cuando me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi próxima clase, unos ojos azules me sobresaltaron.

—Al fin te encuentro sola —dijo y sonrió, tratando de hacerse el sensual… aunque yo no vi más que una mueca torpe.

—¿Qué quieres Mike? —dije, de mal humor.

—No tienes que fingir aquí, estamos solos —señaló el pasillo vacío.

Fruncí el entrecejo—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Ambos sabemos que estás loquita por mí… —sonrió. Tuve que evitar que saliera la carcajada que amenazó a salir de lo más profundo de mi garganta—. En serio, ya no tienes que mentirme o seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, créeme que estoy interesado en ti, no voy a rechazarte.

—Escúchame Mike, creo que te golpeaste muy fuertemente la cabeza y las pocas ideas que tienes se te mezclaron —comencé—. No quiero ser grosera pero creo que no me quedará otra alternativa… —suspiré y reprimí el improperio de groserías que amenazaban en salir—. Tú no me gustas, no me gustarás nunca, siquiera te encuentro atractivo y pienso que eres un pedante idiota. ¿Entiendes?

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Lamento ser tan franca pero de otra manera no entenderás, ahora… dicho eso, déjame en paz. —Me di la vuelta para irme de su lado, pero me detuvo tomándome fuertemente de mi brazo.

—Sé que no piensas eso de mí —me tiró hacia su pecho y sostuvo mi cabeza para acercarme a sus repulsivos labios. Grité y comencé a moverme para impedir que me siguiera tocando, me daba repugnancia. Cuando creí que perdería y el estúpido y asqueroso de Mike Newton se robaría mi primer beso, escuché un fuerte golpe —ya que había cerrado los ojos para no ver su granoso rostro de cerca—, y luego un grito de dolor.

—¡¿Qué te piensas, idiota?! ¡¿Pensabas que ibas a forzarla?! —Exclamó una voz profunda y enojada.

—¡Tú qué mierda te metes! —Gritó de vuelta Mike

Una mano cálida tocó mi brazo, llamándome. Abrí los ojos despacio y vi dos ojos verdes que me miraban preocupados.

—¿Estás bien?

Antes que pudiera responder, Mike Newton se tiró —literalmente— hacia el cuerpo de Edward y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos. Yo me quedé en _shock_, no era capaz de reaccionar. El pasillo —antes vacío—, se comenzó a llenar de estudiantes chismosos. A lo lejos vi a Jasper y, al ver lo que sucedía, corrió rápidamente hacia la pelea. Yo les gritaba tratando de que terminaran con la pelea, pero era inútil, ninguno escuchaba.

Jasper estuvo rápidamente, entre ellos y, con ayuda de sus enormes amigos, lograron separarlos. Edward tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha y su labio inferior estaba sangrando, mi corazón se encogió y rápidamente me acerqué a su lado, para tratar de ayudarlo.

—Vete, no querrás que se entere el director —siseó Jasper entre dientes a un lastimado Mike, éste fulminó a Edward con la mirada y se lo llevaron sus amigos—. ¿En que estaban pensando? —ahora miró al chico de ojos verdes.

—Quería besar a tu hermana a la fuerza, ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! —Exclamó enojado y gimió de dolor, sosteniéndose la boca. Inconscientemente apreté mi mano en su brazo.

—¡¿Qué quiso hacer qué?! —Preguntó mi hermano colerizado, me miró fijo y agaché mi mirada al suelo—. ¡Lo mato, te juro que lo mato!

—¡Cálmate Jasper! —Profirió Jacob, sosteniendo a mi hermano—. Ayuda a Edward Bella, pero no lo lleves a la enfermería sino habrá problemas, en los vestuarios hay un botiquín.

—¡Viene el director! —se escuchó un grito y rápidamente todos empezaron a dispersarse.

Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo llevé hasta el campo de deportes, hoy no iríamos a Literatura. Cuando llegamos hasta el lugar indicado, se dejó caer en los bancos y fui corriendo a buscar el botiquín, cuando di con él, me acerqué a Edward y me arrodillé a sus pies, para quedar a su altura.

—Gracias, Edward —agradecí y comencé a desinfectar su herida. No era un corte severo, pero seguramente le dolería y se hincharía como los mil demonios.

—No fue nada, Mike es un idiota —dijo. Asentí dándole la razón y lo miré disculpándome por lo que iba a hacer, presioné el algodón en su boca con el antiséptico—. ¡Mierda, arde!

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero debo desinfectarla —repetí una y otra vez y soplé la herida para aliviar el ardor.

Cuando terminé de desinfectarle la herida, se veía con un mejor aspecto, aunque mañana le aparecerían moretones e hinchazón. Me sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado.

—Lamento toda esta mierda, Edward —agaché mi cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa… además, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? —sonrió aunque jadeó por el dolor.

Erguí mi postura y pasé mis brazos por su espalda, abrazándolo en agradecimiento. Él se sorprendió por mi acto, pero me rodeó por la cintura, sonreí en su cabeza —ya que él aún se mantenía sentado—, y festejé en silencio que ya tenía un nuevo amigo y, en este caso, un amigo de verdad que se preocupaba por mí.

**.**

**.**

—Bonita, hoy no volveré contigo a casa —dijo Jasper. Bufé.

—¿Y cómo piensas que volveré a casa, genio?

—Ya hablé con tu amigo y él te acompañará —bufó, rodé los ojos y reí en respuesta—. Claro, te lo nombro y vuelve tu buen humor.

—No me jodas, Jasper.

—¡Tonta! Edward me agrada y es mi amigo, lo sabes —sonrió—. Pero solo lo quiero como un amigo tuyo, ¿entendido?

Puse los ojos en blanco, le di un beso en la mejilla y fui en busca de Edward. Al llegar a él, estaba hablando junto a Jacob y a el resto de los chicos del equipo, cuando me vio le hice señas saludándolo. Jacob le dijo algo al oído y Edward negó rápidamente, claramente se notaba que estaba algo incómodo. El moreno me vio y me saludó con la mano, le respondí de la misma forma.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se despidió de todos y se acercó a mí. Al verme, me abrazó a propósito porque sabía que odiaba que lo hiciera cuando terminaba de entrenar, estaba todo húmedo por la ducha que había tomado antes y con el cabello mojado, el cual me salpicaba adrede.

—¡Arg, Edward! —Exclamé disgustada, o fingiendo estarlo.

—Es muy gracioso verte enojada —bromeó echándose a reír al verme con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos—. Hoy eres mi niñera.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo tu hermano. ¿Tienes permiso para llegar un poco más tarde a tu casa?

Asentí, hoy era viernes —por lo que mañana no había instituto—, y a mi madre le agradaba Edward… ¿Qué problema habría?

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Encontré un lugar maravilloso y quiero mostrártelo. ¿Vamos?

Asentí frenéticamente y enganché mi brazo con el suyo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que comenzamos las clases y, por lo tanto, desde que conocí a Edward. Nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos y, prácticamente, nos pasábamos todo el tiempo, juntos. Él me hacía reír, divertir, confiar y, sobre todo, me hacía sentir segura estando a su lado.

Había conseguido a un amigo, un mejor amigo en realidad y amaba eso. Sentía que podía confiarle todo y, en este poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, él ya sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza antes siquiera decirlo en voz alta, me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí misma.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo, Edward? —pregunté con desconfianza, mirando mis pasos para no caer.

—Ya te dije, he encontrado un lugar estupendo y quiero mostrártelo, pero debemos pasar por el bosque para dar con él.

—¡Claro! Siquiera tengo equilibrio en el piso plano y… ¿pretendes que ande por estas rocas, como si nada?

—¡No seas melodramática! —Rodó los ojos y tendió su mano a mi dirección—. Dame la mano, no te dejaré caer.

Reacia, miré su mano extendida pero, finalmente, la sostuve contra la mía. Sonreí y caminamos lo que faltaba del tramo con nuestras manos unidas, se sentía realmente bien y agradable.

Edward detuvo sus pasos, supe en ese momento que habíamos llegado. Me maravillé con el paisaje, había un hermoso prado con muchas pero muchas flores de distintos colores bordeando el lugar escondido entre árboles. Jamás había visto este lugar, era absolutamente precioso.

—Cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas —bromeó, apoyando su mano en mi barbilla para disimular que cerraba mi boca.

Le propiné un golpe juguetón en el pecho.

—¿Cómo has dado con este lugar?

—Aún no estoy seguro, lo encontramos con Jane y quise mostrártelo —sonrió—. ¿Nos sentamos?

Asentí y rápidamente nos tendimos en el suave césped. Nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo, yo aún seguía maravillada con el lugar, era absolutamente precioso. Los pequeños y débiles rayos de sol se filtraban por los huecos de los árboles, se escuchaban algunos pájaros cantar y una suave brisa recorría mi cuerpo.

Miré hacia Edward y lo encontré mirándome fijamente, le sonreí y él rápidamente me correspondió. Sus ojos se veían muy brillantes y alegres, podía notar como a la luz del sol eran aún más verdes y hermosos. En la mayoría de los días, el cielo siempre estaba nublado en Forks, pero hoy era una excepción, había amanecido sorprendentemente soleado. Su cabello tenía un matiz todavía más claro y, a la luz del sol, se veía aún más sedoso y brillante.

Sacudí la cabeza al ver que me había quedado embobaba mirándolo.

—Gracias Edward, esto es hermoso —dije, luego de ese tiempo en silencio.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, pequeña —contestó, rodé los ojos.

—¿Otra vez ese apodo?

Me había cargado con ese horrendo pero lindo apodo a la vez, desde la segunda semana de práctica en el equipo. Desde que lo conocí, su altura había crecido notoriamente, dejándome abajo a mí. Tanto mi hermano como él se complotaban en mi contra y me molestaban sin cesar, burlándose de mi altura. Pero no era mi culpa que mis huesos se negaran a crecer.

Aunque debo reconocer que me gustaba que me llamara de una forma especial, pero no lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto que no.

—¿De qué te quejas si es la verdad? Apenas y me llegas al pecho, muchas veces tengo miedo de caminar y aplastarte —se burló.

—¡Tonto! —dije, mofada y en un acto muy maduro de mi parte, le saqué la lengua lo que provocó que se llenara de sus carcajadas el lugar.

Nos volvimos a sumergir en un silencio cómodo hasta que él habló.

—Has estado algo rara esta semana, ¿estás bien?

Suspiré y miré sin mirar un punto fijo entre los árboles. Edward me conocía tan bien que, a veces, me asustaba.

—No es nada —dije, para cambiar de tema.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y obligó a que lo mirara. Sus ojos me escaneaban serios y preocupados.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes no? —asentí sin dudarlo.

—Las cosas no son fáciles… —suspiré—. El domingo pasado hablamos con mi padre y… las cosas están un poco alteradas. Mi madre está cada vez más rara y distinta, Jasper está en una encrucijada, mi padre nos organiza nuestras vidas desde la distancia y yo… quedo en el medio de todo. Últimamente, siento que todo se va desmoronando de a poco.

—Pero… ¿por qué dices que tu padre trata de controlarlos? ¿Él no vive en Seattle?

Ladeé la cabeza y arranqué algunos pastos de mí alrededor—. Técnicamente, sí. Yo no sé lo que es vivir junto a mi padre, desde que tengo uso de la razón él vive en Seattle y las pocas veces que vino a visitarnos lo hizo por poco tiempo, la mayoría de las veces fuimos nosotros a verlo. —La última vez había sido desde hace dos meses y, desde ese momento, las cosas se enredaron peor—. El gran defecto de Charlie es que siempre quiere que se haga todo a su gusto y forma, mi madre lo deja ser así, prácticamente la tiene controlada en todo y ella no dice ni «pio».

—¿Algo no salió bien en el último viaje que hicieron hace poco?

—Charlie consiguió un nuevo trabajo en una firma importante y se hizo muy amigo de un juez poderoso. Prácticamente nos planeó la vida perfecta para mi hermano y para mí. Absolutamente todos los días que nos quedamos junto a él no paraba de hablar de Harvard y de lo estupendo que la íbamos a pasar, su prioridad es Jasper y se lo hizo saber. Hasta le alistó el departamento en Seattle, por si quería mudarse junto a él ahora mismo y terminar el instituto en esa ciudad.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Lo sé, a nosotros también nos sorprendió.

—¿Jasper no le dijo que no quiere ser abogado?

Suspiré—. Creo que ese fue el detonante de lo que sucedió después. Jasper le dio a entender que no le interesaban las leyes y a Charlie casi le da un infarto. Mi padre no se da cuenta que nos está obligando a hacer cosas que no queremos, ahora es con Jasper pero en dos años será conmigo. Yo tampoco sé que si quiero seguir sus pasos y no dejaré que me imponga algo que yo no quiero.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella. Cada uno es libre de elegir lo que quiere para su vida.

—Jasper se siente muy culpable por no querer seguir los pasos de nuestro papá y mi madre se lo reprocha a cada momento, diciéndole que Charlie solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y que él se sacrificó mucho por nuestra familia y… bla, bla, bla. Siempre recalcan la misma historia.

—Pero… ¿Renée está de acuerdo en todo esto?

—Mi madre —repetí—. Sinceramente, no sé cuál es su postura —suspiré—. Hay veces que quedo mirándola como a un extraño, últimamente sucede mucho, está… completamente distinta, como renegada o… infeliz, antes quizás lo ocultaba, pero cada vez se le nota más.

—Mi madre me dijo lo mismo —añadió, lo miré interesada—. La ve distinta, no es como la Renée que conoció hace seis meses y eso le preocupa. Se hicieron buenas amigas, pero… siente que a tu madre ya no le gusta pasar tiempo junto a Esme.

—Técnicamente… siempre me sorprendió que mi madre se haga amiga de la tuya —reconocí, Edward frunció el ceño—. Renée no hablaba con nadie, para ella todos son pueblanos sin gracia. Algo hipócrita de su parte, lo sé; ya que ella se crió y nació aquí, pero supongo que cuando nos mudamos de nuestra casa antigua, parte de mi madre quedó allí. Jamás habló con nadie, siquiera con sus amigas de la infancia, todavía me sorprendo por que se siga quedando aquí. Más de una vez pensé que nos mudaríamos junto a mi padre en Seattle, pero no fue así.

—¿Cómo son tus padres?

Era una buena pregunta.

—Mi madre era la mujer más buena que conocí, aunque siempre fue algo… apagada. Era raro verla con los ojos brillantes o verla reír de verdad. Aunque con nosotros siempre fue cariñosa, al menos conmigo, quizás con Jasper no se comportaba igual porque mi hermano siempre fue más independiente y nunca le gustó que lo siguieran. Cuando era pequeña, me leía libros cuando iba a la cama y siempre se mostraba preocupada por mi bienestar. Eso cambió con los años, si bien se preocupa por nosotros, siento que una parte de ella ya no es la misma. Es decir…, muchas veces se muestra como alguien interesada, ostentosa o… simplemente se cree superior a los demás, ese cambio se produjo justo al mismo tiempo que mi padre consiguió un buen empleo y empezó a ganar dinero.

Edward me escuchaba atentamente, no era la primera que hablaba de mis padres con él, pero si la primera vez que interiorizábamos el tema. Me sentía cómoda hablando con él y sentía que esto nos acercaba aún más. Era la primera persona que sabía todas las "internas" de nuestra familia, pero yo quería fuese así, después de todo… él era mi mejor amigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo fuera tu padre? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—Según lo que sé, desde que tengo cuatro años. El sueño de mi abuelo siempre fue mi padre se transformara en una persona profesional y Charlie le prometió que lo haría. Por eso, decidió estudiar leyes en Seattle, pese que era muy costoso. Pudo salir adelante y consiguió realizar su propósito, aunque en su estadía en Seattle él cambió mucho. La que más sufrió con su partida fue, obviamente, mi madre, ya que tuvo que quedarse con nosotros solos, criándonos. Nos tuvieron de muy jóvenes y era muy difícil, pero pudieron sacarnos adelante. Las cosas simplemente se fueron multiplicando con el tiempo, mis padres cuando se ven parecen perros y gatos, discuten por cualquier cosa.

Edward acarició mi mejilla—. Se solucionará todo, pequeña.

—Espero que sea así —incliné mi rostro hacia su mano—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya, cuando estoy en tu casa me siento muy bien.

Él sonrió dulcemente—. Soy un privilegiado por tener la familia que me tocó, y yo más que nadie quiero que tú seas feliz, Bella. Jamás borres esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes, por nada del mundo ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mi capitán —bromeé, llevándome una mano a la frente.

—Esa es la Bella que me gusta —reconoció y mi corazón saltó—. La que sonríe y bromea, la muchacha fuerte y sensible a la vez. La chica que hace que todo lo que toca se vuelva especial, aquella que se muestra fuerte y sólida pese a las penas que pasan por su cabeza y sale a defender con uñas y dientes a los que más quiere.

—¿En serio piensas todas esas cosas de mí?

—Por supuesto —sonrió de lado—. Pero… ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte?

Sacudí mi cabeza, negando—. ¿Cuál?

—Que tiene muchas… ¡cosquillas!

—Ni se te ocurra —dije, alertada. Sonrió perversamente y lo último que sentí fue la dura superficie del césped es mi espalda.

Comencé a convulsionar de la risa, las manos de Edward ascendían y descendían por mi abdomen, causándome innumerables cosquillas. Le pedía entre recortados gritos que cesara con esa tortura, pero no había indicios que quisiera detener sus movimientos. Comencé a patalear, jadear y gritar con la esperanza que se apiadara de mí y detuviera su torturadora tarea.

—¡P-Por f-favor p-para! —pedí entre risotadas, sentía como las lágrimas —causadas por las risas— salían de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas.

Intenté atajar las manos de Edward pero me fue imposible, él las tomó entre las suyas y las llevó hacia arriba de mi cabeza, cesando por fin de hacerme esas horribles cosquillas. Respiré agitadamente y jadeé en busca de aire, tratando de estabilizar mi respiración.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en la posición comprometida que estábamos. Yo yacía tendida por el césped, con las manos sobre mi cabeza y mi pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente. Edward quedó sobre mí, tratando de mantener su peso en sus antebrazos sin soltar mis manos entre las suyas. Sus ojos me miraban entre divertidos y… algo más que no supe descifrar.

—Eso quiero escuchar todo el tiempo, tú hermosa risa —dijo. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar como loco en mi pecho. ¿Qué me sucedía?

Mis ojos se conectaron con los de Edward y lo demás dejó de tener sentido para mí, no había prado, no había paisaje verde, siquiera persistían los pájaros cantando. Solo estaba él… él junto a mí. Solos los dos, disfrutando de un hermoso día, alejados de todo y todos.

¿Qué eran las mariposas que revoleteaban en mi estómago? ¿Por qué mi pulso se aceleraba sin más? ¿Por qué su boca se veía tan rosada y apetitosa? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y besarlo? ¿Por qué hoy estaba más hermoso que en otras circunstancias? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella Swan —susurró en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes, mirándome fijamente… le devolví la mirada, viéndome reflejada en sus hermosos orbes que hoy estaban más verdes que lo normal.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y no entendía la razón. ¿Por qué estaba mirando a Edward con otros ojos?

—Me gustas tanto, pequeña —soltó en un murmullo, me quedé helada—. Pero… tengo tanto miedo de arruinar la hermosa amistad que tenemos. No te das una idea de todo lo que quiero, me asusta sentirme así Bella, jamás lo había sentido.

Me quedé sin habla, sin respuestas, estaba totalmente en _shock_ por lo me había dicho. ¿Yo le gustaba? ¿Me veía como algo más que una amiga?

—Nunca fuiste solo una amiga para mí, desde el principio fuiste especial —reconoció, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos—. Dime algo, Bella.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces en busca de algo que decir, pero me era imposible.

—Entiendo… —desvió su vista y lo noté incómodo. Amagó a levantarse pero no lo dejé, quité mis manos de su prisión y obligué a que me mirara, sosteniendo sus mejillas con mis manos.

—Cuando dices que no entiendes cómo te sientes… ¿lo dices por las inexplicables mariposas revoleteando en mi interior? ¿Por las ganas excesivas de pasar todo el tiempo contigo? ¿Por la sorpresa de darte cuenta que quiero besar tus labios y descubrir que te veo con otros ojos? —hablé precipitadamente.

Una sonrisa hermosa iluminó el rostro de Edward.

—¿También te sientes así?

Encogí mis hombros pero asentí avergonzada.

—¡Oh, pequeña! —Exclamó y se acercó tanto a mi rostro que nuestras narices se chocaban—. Todo el tiempo siento la necesidad de protegerte, de hacerte sentir bien, de borrar tu rostro de tristeza e iluminarte con una hermosa sonrisa. Necesito saber que te encuentras bien, necesito demostrarte todo lo que te quiero. ¿Quieres probar como continúa esto? ¿Te arriesgarías?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio. ¿Lo quería? ¿Estaba prepara para ello?

La respuesta vino sola a mi mente, sí estaba lista para sentirme acompañada, querida y… solo eso me lo hacía sentir Edward. Jamás me había sentido así de atraída con nadie, nunca.

—Sí —fue mi única respuesta. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente e inclinó su cabeza hasta estar a centímetros de mi boca.

—¿Ya has besado a alguien antes? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, abrumada por su cercanía—. No, ¿tú? —pregunté con el corazón disparado.

—Sí —dijo serio y sentí… ¿celos? ¿Quién había sido la perra que ya había probado sus labios?, no me dejó responder nada ya que habló inmediatamente—: A ti —musitó y, antes que me diera cuenta, sus labios se apoyaron tiernamente en los míos.

Nos quedamos ambos quietos, nerviosos por nuestro primer beso pero felices por haber dado este paso. Despacio, sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los míos, reconociéndolos, saboreándolos. Tímidamente apreté sus mejillas y me animé a corresponderle el beso, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado para hacerlo más cómodamente.

Había leído en innumerables libros el primer beso entre una pareja pero, sin dudas, esto no tenía explicación. Una placentera descarga eléctrica, viajando desde mi espina dorsal hasta el resto de mi organismo, era la señal clara que Edward era el indicado, era el muchacho que inconscientemente esperaba que llegara por mí, el que me ayudaría a sentirme completa y me ayudara a no caer en los días de tristeza, logrando con su dulzura y protección hacerme sentir bien.

Era él el que me ayudaría a conseguir mi felicidad plena y todos los días de mi vida agradecería por haber cruzado mi camino con el de él.

El beso era completamente tierno, sin prisas… solo disfrutábamos del momento, del inolvidable primer beso. Guardaría este momento muy felizmente en mi memoria y en mí… corazón. Cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar, cortamos el beso pero no nuestro contacto visual.

—Te quiero mucho, mucho, pequeña —susurró, con los ojos brillantes.

—También te quiero mucho, Edward —contesté de vuelta y volvimos a juntar nuestras bocas que como imán y metal se atraían fuertemente.

Hoy sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida y estaba segura que esto sería el comienzo de una larga historia, porque mi corazón no mentía y me aseguraba que él sería el único hombre capaz de ganárselo y yo estaba de acuerdo porque… quizás hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta que Edward me gustaba y mucho, pero ahora que lo sabía, lucharía por él y por el sentimiento que, seguramente, se profundizaría con el correr de los días.

Edward era lo que necesitaba para sentirme, por primera vez, completamente feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, otra vez :)

Como dije antes, dudé en subir estos capítulos, pero creo que son convenientes para que se entiendan muchas cosas, ustedes dirán que les pareció. Lamento no haber podido responder los reviews, lo haré a penas pueda :)

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad son el motor de mi inspiración, por los alertas, favoritos pero, sobretodo por leer y dedicarle un tiempito a la historia.

Gracias a Amelia, mi beta, que corrigió el capítulo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Sin más me despido y, como lo dije en otras oportunidades, en mi perfil podrán encontrar los links de mi Facebook y el grupo dedicado a mis historias, donde subiré adelantos, fotos, charlar de la vida o lo que gusten :), pueden enviarme la solicitud que con gusto los agregaré. O bien, les dejo el enlace: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no será en mucho! (:

Abrazos de oso cibernético.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen, Noemi RK, MelLutz L, Maripo Cullen. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	19. Nuestro pasado, parte dos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Nuestro pasado, Parte dos**

"_La felicidad siempre viaja de incógnito. Sólo después que ha pasado, sabemos de ella."_

Anónimo

* * *

**Aviso: El capítulo contiene Lemmon.**

* * *

**Cuidad de Forks, Estado de Washington.**

**Principios de 2003 y finales de 2004.**

**BPOV**

Mantuve mi postura tensa en mi sitio, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Renée había hecho lo mismo, prácticamente nadie había tocado la cena.

—¿Qué has dicho, Jasper? —preguntó mi padre, apoyando el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria al costado del plato.

—Papá escúchame… —pidió mi hermano con voz suave pero temblorosa—. He estado pensando en este último tiempo y… con las cartas de Universidades que llegaron…

—Solo te debe interesar Harvard —interrumpió Charlie—. Ya te dije que está todo arreglado, empezarás en pocos meses.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente y aproveché para apretar su mano debajo de la mesa —estaba sentada justo a su lado, estratégicamente, porque sabía lo nos esperaba—. Mi hermano me miró y asentí desapercibidamente.

—No quiero estudiar leyes, papá —dijo con voz firme.

Renée jadeó por la sorpresa y Charlie mantenía su rostro inescrutable, era imposible leer que pasaba por su cabeza. Las manos de Jasper sudaban y temblaban mínimamente. Yo estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que manteníamos una charla "seria" en familia y sabía que no se venían cosas buenas. Al fin y al cabo, estaba segura que nuestro padre jamás pensó que esta situación podría darse.

—Creo que escuché mal… —murmuró papá, clavándole sus ojos castaños a mí hermano—. ¿Has dicho que no quieres estudiar leyes?

Silencio, no volaba ni una mosca.

—Habla Jasper, parece que tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo —siguió mirándolo intimidatoriamente—. Pero ten en cuenta que te estoy dando la posibilidad de que pienses bien qué es lo que tienes para decirme.

_Aquí vamos, el abogado Swan aparece en acción. _

Jasper irguió su postura y sus ojos miraron de igual forma a nuestro padre—. Has escuchado bien, papá. He decidido que no estudiaré abogacía, descubrí que me encanta la medicina y me gustaría perfeccionarme en esa disciplina.

Charlie rió irónicamente—. ¿Medicina?

Nadie respondió.

—Contéstame algo, Jasper… ¿Así pagas todo lo luché por ti, por lo que me sacrifiqué para que ustedes tengan hoy lo que tienen?

—Sé lo mucho que hiciste por nosotros papá, pero quisiste hacerlo persiguiendo tu sueño, no el mío —contestó mi hermano, manteniendo su voz firme.

—Y… tu sueño es ser un médico —lo dijo casi con asco—. Teniendo un futuro asegurado como un respetable abogado, decides declinar la posibilidad de tu vida.

—¿Cuál sería el esfuerzo que hago si me das todo en bandeja de plata, papá?

—Cuidado con el tono que empleas a mi persona, jovencito —farfulló—. He estado ausente en su crecimiento, yéndome lejos de todo lo que conocía, sufriendo solo desde lejos… solo para darnos la estabilidad que tenemos hoy. —Nunca separó los ojos de Jasper—. Y… ahora vienes a decirme, a solo poco más de dos meses, que no quieres ir a Harvard a estudiar leyes, sino a estudiar medicina.

—No es algo que hago a propósito papá…

—Tienes una semana para cambiar de opinión, si esta es tu última palabra olvídate de esta familia. No respaldaré a alguien que escupa nuestro apellido. —Botó la servilleta fuertemente—. Me voy a mi habitación, no tiene sentido que siga escuchando blasfemias.

Sin más se levantó de su lugar y fue directo hacia las escaleras. Jasper suspiró pesadamente y mi madre le mandaba ganas con sus ojos.

—Espero que estés feliz con esto, Jasper —siseó—. ¿Para esto querían que viniera a Forks? Solo estará pocos días con nosotros, aún no entiendo cómo funciona tu cabeza, jovencito.

Sin más imitó a Charlie y nos dejaron solos en la gran mesa del comedor. Sostuve fuertemente la mano de mi hermano, brindándole fuerza silenciosamente. Sabía que no la estaba pasando bien, él era el más afectado por todo esto, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Jasper era la persona más valiente que conocía, pero ambos habíamos crecido con esos ideales:

_Nuestra felicidad estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa. _

—No estés mal Jazzy, haz hecho lo mejor —acaricié el dorso de su mano con la mía—. Charlie lo entenderá, no te preocupes.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Será muchas cosas, pero sabrá entenderte. —Dije, aunque no muy convencida.

—Tú lo escuchaste…

—Estoy segura que solo fue una cosa del momento, en un par de días estará todo olvidado. —Sonreí, Jasper intentó copiarme pero le salió una mueca extraña.

**.**

**.**

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y ya estábamos a jueves —exactamente seis días atrás de la charla en la cena—. Nadie había vuelto a sacar el tema a colación, pero en casa se sentía el clima tenso y frío. Hoy era el último día en el que teníamos a Charlie junto a nosotros, ya que sus pequeñas vacaciones terminaban y volvía a Seattle a continuar con su rutina.

Suspiré nostálgicamente al ver a mi hermano enfundado con el traje y el gracioso birrete en su cabeza. Hoy era su graduación y, por ende, la culminación del instituto. Me costaba muchísimo hacerme la idea de que él no estuviese más, ya que en poco tiempo tendría que irse hacia la Universidad, lo que significaba que no estaríamos todos los días juntos.

Jasper, además de ser mi hermano mayor, era mi mejor amigo y el que más me entendía, y sería más que difícil acostumbrarme a su lejanía —físicamente hablando—.

—En dos años seremos nosotros los que estemos disfrazados —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Sonreí y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho y suspiré.

—Pareciera que fue ayer que empezamos las clases y mira ahora, Jasper se estará graduando —me di la vuelta y miré esos ojos verdes que me tenían idiotizada.

—No soy para nada la persona favorita de dos personas, siento dagas en mi nuca —murmuró divertido.

Posé mi vista hacia atrás de Edward y, efectivamente, había dos pares de ojos mirándonos atentamente. Los más fríos eran castaños, iguales a los míos.

—Tendrán que comprender algún día que eres la persona que amo y con la que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida —encogí mis hombros y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

—Eso sonó muy cursi, señorita Swan —respondió, descendiendo sus manos por mi espalda baja.

—Lo siento pero es lo que soy —respondí, bromista—. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo he tomado desde el primer día, ¿recuerdas? —Guiñó su ojo—. Te amo.

—¿Quién es el cursi ahora?

—Solo responde que me amas así podré besarte.

Rodé los ojos—. Te amo y ahora bésame.

Largó una carcajada y, en pocos segundos, su deliciosa boca aprisionaba la mía.

Estar así con Edward era maravilloso, hace poco habíamos cumplido nuestro cuarto mes de aniversario y no podíamos estar más felices por ello. Si bien, íbamos de a poco, ya que aún éramos jóvenes y queríamos respetar el tiempo para todo, me sentía muy segura y jamás había estado tan feliz como ahora.

Al principio, fue algo extraño; aunque esa extrañeza solo había durado algunas semanas. Para mi sorpresa, mi madre se lo había tomado bastante… bien. Es decir, yo esperaba que me recriminara o que pusiera mi corta edad de excusa para decirme que me equivocaba, pero no fue así. Es más…, hasta nos había felicitado y llamado a Esme para hacer referencia a que ahora seríamos familia. Algo extraño, lo sé… pero después de todo así era Renée.

Jasper fue un caso aparte, cuando se enteró quiso golpear a Edward por fijarse en su "hermanita", no me habló durante dos días, lo cual fue algo muy infantil de su parte. Cuando volvió a hablarme, me deseó lo mejor y se disculpó por haber reaccionado de esa forma, después de todo se esperaba esa noticia tarde o temprano, ya que hizo hincapié en que cuando Edward y yo nos conocimos, hubo una fuerte química entre los dos que nadie podía negar.

Su familia era la más hermosa que conocía, Esme y Jane pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo, avalando que éramos la pareja perfecta y que no habría nunca una igual. Ser aceptada por mi suegra —era muy raro llamar de esa forma a Esme—, fue como un respiro de alivio. Carlisle, por su parte, siempre fue el más reservado aunque, igualmente, nos felicitó pero nos habló de la… ya saben… "charla y nuestra corta edad". Ese tema era algo vergonzoso, sin embargo aún no habíamos llegado hasta esa… zona. No me sentía preparada para ello… _todavía_.

Me separé lentamente de Edward y le sonreí, dándole un beso en la nariz. Era increíble lo rápido que me había enamorado de él, porque sabía que lo nuestro era amor puro, del verdadero y leal.

Solo nos llevó un mes darnos cuenta que estábamos enamorados hasta las muelas, y amaba que ello haya ocurrido. Oficialmente, nos pusimos de novios solo un día antes del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Edward, por lo que en nuestro primer aniversario dijimos esas dos palabras mágicas.

—Si pudiera leer la mente de tu padre, lo más probable sería escuchar sonidos de misiles y tanques de guerra hacia mí —solté unas risitas. El sentido del humor de Edward nunca me cansaría.

—Ya sabes que caerle bien al suegro es casi imposible —encogí mis hombros y Edward río suavemente.

—Ahora lo sé —sentenció y entrelazó nuestros dedos para acercarnos a nuestros lugares, el acto académico estaba por comenzar.

Charlie era un párrafo aparte. Cuando se enteró de mi relación con Edward puso el grito en el cielo —literalmente—. No paraba de recriminarme cuantas veces podía, diciéndome que aún era muy joven para tener un noviecito, que todavía no estaba preparada para ello y bla, bla, bla. Siendo sincera, muchas veces desconectaba mi cerebro y no le hacía caso. ¿Qué podía decirme él?, si estuvo con mi madre cuando ella solo tenía diecisiete años. Para él, Edward Cullen solo era mi amigo, no aceptaba mi relación con él y no lo entendía. ¿No entendía que con Edward era feliz?

—Jasper se ve muy nervioso —murmuró Jane a mi lado derecho, giré mi rostro al de ella y asentí.

Hoy estábamos casi todos acompañando a mi hermano, hasta Jane y Esme habían venido, ya que se habían encariñado mucho con él. Para hacer la sorpresa aún más grande, el mismísimo Charlie Swan estaba presente, fue una noticia totalmente asombrosa. Nuestro padre no venía a Forks desde hacía más de cinco años, las veces que lo veíamos nosotros lo fuimos a visitar a Seattle. Pero, pudo hacerlo ya que se había asociado con Patrick McCarty y ahora él manejaba sus tiempos a su antojo.

Mi mano estuvo sostenida por la de Edward todo el tiempo, él sabía que sería muy difícil para mí decirle adiós a mi hermano, ya que en poco tiempo se iría a Seattle para ultimar detalles de su mudanza. Todavía era temprano para pensar en su partida, ya que recién estábamos empezando las vacaciones de verano, pero igualmente mi hermano era precavido y deseaba tener todo bajo control antes de verse con el calendario encima.

Charlie estaba convencido que mi hermano había recapacitado con su elección, pero lo que no sabía era que Jasper no daría el brazo a torcer ni dejarse intimidar por nuestro padre, todavía no le había dado la noticia pero lo haría esta noche.

_Sería como tirar una bomba en medio de una fábrica petrolera. _

—Nuestro alumno con el mejor promedio nos deleitará con su discurso —habló el director y reinó el silencio en todo el salón—. Jasper Swan.

Mi hermano se levantó de su sitio y todo el mundo aplaudió, se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente y llevó su rostro cerca del micrófono para poder hablar:

—"Muchas veces, tiempo atrás, pensábamos en nuestra adolescencia como alguna etapa magnífica o como algo relativamente lejano. Terminar el instituto era lo único que deseábamos, para poder ser libres, sin tener que estudiar todos los días o realizar tediosos trabajos prácticos —se escucharon unas risitas—. Hoy estamos aquí, finalizando un gran ciclo en nuestras vidas, para comenzar la etapa inicial de nuestra edad adulta; tener la responsabilidad de elegir nuestro próximo camino no es nada fácil, ya que nuestras decisiones son lógicamente cambiantes a medida que pasan los días —hizo una pausa—. En mi caso, desde pequeño soñaba con convertirme en superhéroe, luego fui creciendo y se me ocurrieron numerosas profesiones, pero luego tuve en claro que las decisiones nos tienen que importar a nosotros, después de todo nosotros somos los dueños de nuestra propia vida.

»No debemos estar cien por ciento seguros de nuestras elecciones, porque nos podemos equivocar; no es un pecado capital hacerlo. Lo que nos debe importar es nuestra felicidad, porque eso es realmente lo que hace la grandeza de una persona, no su posición económica, no su inteligencia, no su empleo… sino su humanidad. Así que, compañeros de clases, amigos… ¡Felicitaciones! Hoy termina una etapa, pero se abren numerosas puertas para nosotros, pero recuerden que los únicos que tenemos el poder de decisión somos nosotros. ¡Lo logramos!".

Sin darme cuenta, me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a aplaudir frenéticamente, luego, todo el mundo copió mi acto y comenzaron a aplaudir haciendo coro a mis palmas. Fijé mi rostro al de mi padre y demostraba seriedad y frialdad, él sabía que la gran parte del discurso de Jasper iba dirigido a su persona.

La ceremonia terminó rápidamente y todos fuimos en busca de mi hermano para felicitarlo como se debía. Cuando terminamos de hacerlo, nuestros padres prácticamente nos arrastraron hacia el auto para volver a casa, alegando que realizarían una cena especial y que los Cullen estaban invitados si querían asistir.

Solo pude rozar levemente mis labios en los de Edward a manera de saludo, aunque más tarde irían a casa, a festejar la graduación de mi hermano.

Al llegar a casa, Charlie bajó del coche dando un portazo; Renée suspiró y volteó su cuerpo hacia nosotros.

—Traten de mantener la calma, tu padre se enojó mucho con tu discurso Jasper —se veía algo contrariada—. Puede decir cosas que luego se arrepienta, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Por qué sonaba como disculpándose?

—Mamá… yo… —carraspeó mi hermano.

—No, Jasper… debes hablar con tu padre, pero ten en cuenta sus palabras, sabes cómo es cuando se enfada. Andando.

No se dijo más nada y los tres descendimos del coche para entrar a la casa, en mi estómago se instaló un gran nudo, estaba casi segura que las cosas se pondrían feas. Cuando entramos al calor de nuestro hogar, Charlie nos esperaba sentado en el medio del sillón más grande de la sala.

—Isabella y Renée siéntense a mi lado, tu Jasper quédate ahí —fruncí el ceño, ¿nos estaba ordenando? Mi madre rápidamente se colocó en el lugar asignado por Charlie, yo no lo hice, me quedé parada junto a mi hermano—. ¿Isabella?

Crucé mis brazos—. No quiero sentarme, papá.

—Isabella… —reprochó mi madre, pero mi padre alzó una mano.

—«Cría cuervos y te comerán los ojos» —recitó el refrán, bufé por lo bajo—. Habla Jasper, hoy en tu graduación no te faltaron ganas.

—Papá… yo…

—¿Sabes que es lo peor, Jasper? Si ya has tomado tu decisión, ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decírmelo? Has esperado hasta el último día que me quedo en Forks —sus facciones se endurecieron—. Pero cuando yo hablo, lo hago en serio.

—No es mi intensión llevarte la contraria o lo que sea que piensas, en serio —suspiró—. Pero, estuve reflexionando y…, las leyes no son lo mío papá, lamento tener que decirte eso.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —el rostro de Charlie seguía inexpresivo.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo Jasper.

—Muy bien, será como tú quieras —mi pulso se aceleró ante su mirada sombría—. Mañana, cuando me levante no quiero verte por aquí, no me interesa donde vayas, tú elección fue burlarte de tu familia, de escupir nuestro apellido. Me has desilusionado enormemente Jasper, pero éste es el único método que tengo para que me entiendas, debes ser un hombre hecho y derecho, todavía te queda mucho camino por recorrer y sé que esto será lo mejor para ti.

¿Lo mejor para él?

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó mi hermano, casi incrédulo.

—Tú decidiste esto, yo lo pongo en práctica. No viajaré a Seattle, me quedaré aquí y veré como el sentido común renace en tu cerebro.

—No… puedes echarlo, papá —hablé, con voz entrecortada.

—Yo no corro a nadie, Isabella. Es su elección y yo la respeto, pido lo mismo con la mía.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Con qué derecho decía todo esto? Corrí mi vista hacía mi madre, ella se mantenía seria, expectante, pero sin ningún indicio de querer hablar o contradecir a Charlie.

—Déjalo Bella —mi hermano lo desafió con los ojos—. ¿Sabes, Charlie? No tienes que preocuparte por nada, esta misma noche dejaré la casa y puedes dar por seguro que triunfaré en lo que proponga, tú no vas a enterrar mis sueños.

—Ojalá esa integridad la utilizaras en otro contexto. Si te vas ahora, apúrate… ya estoy aburrido.

Sequé con el dorso de mi palma las pequeñas lágrimas que descendían por mis ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Esto llamaban una familia? Yo solo tenía una palabra para denominarlos: mierda.

Jasper no habló más y rápidamente subió las escaleras en grandes zancadas, yo fulminé con la mirada a "mis padres" y corrí detrás de mi hermano. Al llegar a su habitación, me lancé encima de él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

—N-No p-puedes irte, Jazzy —me aferré a él, hipando por el llanto.

—Será lo mejor, Bonita —acarició mi cabello—. Tarde o temprano esto sucedería y, aunque suene escalofriante, me lo esperaba de él, no me sorprende para nada.

—¿Dónde irás? —pregunté, sobando mi nariz.

—Quizás le pediré a Jacob pasar la noche en su casa, hasta que sepa que haré.

—¿De verdad vas a irte?

Encogió sus hombros y besó mi frente—. Sabes cómo es Charlie, terco como una mula; pero a mí no me manejará como a sus empleados, contigo tampoco lo hará. ¿Entendido?

Asentí y volví a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Era lo más doloroso y patético que me había tocado vivir. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿Tanto odio nos tenía el que se hacía llamar papá? ¿Era tan difícil respetar la decisión de sus hijos?

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados, hasta que Jasper me sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a guardar parte de su ropa en una valija. Yo, llorando a moco tendido, lo ayudé en lo que pude, pero se me hacía muy difícil esta situación.

Mi hermano se iba de casa, botado como un perro sarnoso.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y, al mirar el identificador de llamada, supe que era Edward. Me alejé unos pasos de mi hermano, yéndome hasta el pasillo y respondí, sin poder disimular mi voz de llanto.

—_¿Qué sucede, pequeña? _—preguntó alertado.

—L-Lo echó —pude decir, entre hipidos, derrumbándome en el suelo.

La respiración de Edward se agitó y murmuró por lo bajo un «hijo de puta». Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó:

—_Tranquilízate amor, trata de estar bien sino será peor para tu hermano. ¿Qué hará él?_

—Dijo que se comunicaría con Jacob para ir a su casa pero… —mi voz se rompía.

—_Nada de eso, vendrá aquí y luego veremos que haremos_ —me sentí un poco mejor—. _¿Crees que puedes pasármelo? _

—Sí —dije, en un hilo de voz.

—_¿Pequeña? _—lo alenté para que siguiera hablando—. _Te amo y estaré apoyándolos._ —Sonreí a medias y fui en busca de mi hermano para entregarle el teléfono.

Luego de veinte minutos Jasper cortó la llamada y lo ayudé a bajar sus cosas hasta la puerta de entrada, allí aún se encontraban nuestros padres.

—Agradece que dejo que te lleves tus cosas —siseó Charles—. Recuerda que esto es por tu bien, así aprenderás la lección.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, evitando con todas mis fuerzas no vomitar del asco que me daba escucharlo. Escuchamos un motor rugir fuera de la casa y supe que sería Edward.

Charlie se asomó por la ventana y rechinó sus dientes.

—Debía suponerlo, el noviecito ahora también es un samaritano —me hirvió la sangre, pero lo dejé pasar.

Jasper tomó sus bolsos en mano y yo llevé la valija de rueditas. Los ojos azules de mi hermano se clavaron fríamente en esas dos personas y, luego, le sonrió a Emily quien lo veía desde la distancia.

—Adiós —dijo simplemente, con la voz fría, aunque yo sabía que por dentro estaba roto.

Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido, Renée siquiera lo miraba a la cara y Charlie seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, manteniendo su máscara imperturbable.

Salimos fuera de la vivienda y, apenas llegamos hasta Edward y Carlisle, mi novio me estrechó a su cuerpo. Odiaba ser tan débil y no poder esconder mis emociones, pero odiaba todo. Odiaba no tener una familia normal, odiaba no poder contar con padres amorosos y buenos, odiaba el puto dinero que cambió drásticamente mi familia.

—Ya, ya, pequeña. Todo se solucionará —dijo Edward en mi oído. Quise creerle, lo juro, pero lo veía como algo muy lejano.

—Gracias por recibirme, Carlisle —dijo mi hermano, terminando de guardar las maletas en el baúl del coche.

—No nos agradezcas, Jasper. —Le sonrió cálidamente. Él si era un padre de verdad, no como el mío.

Jasper me miró entristecido y vi que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, sabía que estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero era tan orgulloso que no demostraría debilidad ante la mirada de nuestros padres —las sentía fija en mi espalda—.

—Cuídate Bonita y por lo que sea llama a Edward, ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí y me separé de mi novio para abrazarlo fuertemente, rompiendo a llorar otra vez—. No llores más, Bella. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto, no queriendo alargar más el tiempo. Edward tomó mis manos y dejó un beso en cada una.

—Lo que sea, pequeña me llamas y vendré por ti —me elevé de puntitas y besé sus labios castamente—. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —dije, lagrimeando. Volvió a besarme una vez más y se montó en el coche, saludé a Carlisle con mi palma y arrancó el vehículo, dejándome sola en la vereda.

Me quedé unos minutos más allí, sola a la luz de la noche y la suave llovizna persistente. Mis lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto? ¿Qué tanto mal habíamos causado? Cuando no soporté más el frío y la soledad, ingresé a la casa, la sala estaba vacía.

Subí arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación en un profundo silencio, cuando di con la puerta de mi cuarto, una mano me tomó del brazo, me di la vuelta sobresaltada.

—Actué de la mejor manera para él, Bella —dijo mi padre.

—¿La mejor manera? —Estallé—. Lo echaste como a un perro, Charlie; no sé cuál es la parte buena que le ves.

—Algún día me lo agradecerá…

Solté una risa irónica fuera de mí misma.

—¿Agradecerte? —Repetí entre dientes—. No sé con qué derecho le dijiste todo eso, papá. Eres el menos indicado para hacerlo, ¿Cuántas veces te vemos al año?, si las cuento con tres dedos son muchas, ¿no puedes entender que existe otra vida además de las leyes?

—No me hables así…

—¿O qué? —pregunté—. ¿Me echarás a mí también?

—No digas eso…, yo solo pienso en su bien pero…

—Si pensaras en nuestro bien hubieras estado presente en nuestras vidas, hubieras dormido junto a nosotros cuando tuvimos pesadillas, leernos un cuento cuando íbamos a dormir… —mi voz fue bajando el timbre hasta convertirse en un murmullo—. Ojalá que cuando te arrepientas de esto, no sea demasiado tarde porque hay cosas que no se recuperan, Charlie. Buenas noches, si es que se las puede llamar así.

Sin más, entré a mi cuarto dando un portazo, dejando a un sorprendido Charlie detrás de ésta.

.

.

—Estos son mis ahorros, Jasper —le entregué un sobre lleno de dinero—. Lo necesitarás y no recibiré un «no», como respuesta.

—Es demasiado, Bonita —se quejó.

—Irás a vivir a una cuidad nueva, prácticamente sin nada, la necesitarás Jazzy, ya deja de ser tan terco —sonrió dulcemente y me atrajo a su pecho.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —besó el tope de mi cabeza—. Prométele que la cuidarás, Edward.

—Con mi vida —contestó el aludido, apareciendo detrás de mí.

—Próximo _vuelo con destino a Seattle, abordar por la puerta numero catorce A._

Jasper encogió sus hombros y mis ojos picaron.

—Creo que me llaman —suspiró—. Bonita necesito saber que estarás bien, cuídate y deja que Edward te proteja, cualquier cosa me llamas, a la hora que sea. Iré a otra ciudad, pero eso no significa que te abandonaré.

Volví a abrazarlo fuertemente, sintiendo como mis mejillas mojaban su camiseta. El alto parlante volvió a resonar marcando el vuelo de Jasper y, en silencio, lo acompañamos hasta dicha puerta. Abrazó a Edward, diciéndole algo en el oído, luego abrazó a Carlisle, a Jane y a Esme. Por último volvió a abrazarme a mí.

—Te amo, Bonita —murmuró en mi oído.

—Yo también te amo, Jazzy —besé su mejilla y sequé la lágrima que descendió por ella—. Llámame cuando llegues.

Asintió, volvió a despedirse de todos con su mano y desapareció por la puerta de embarque. No pude evitar que un sollozo se escapara de mi garganta, rápidamente estuve envuelta en dos brazos cálidos, brindándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Mi hermano se acababa de mudar a Seattle a perseguir sus sueños, el de ser un exitoso médico el día de mañana. Jasper era la persona más valiente que conocía. Había pasado un mes desde aquella horrible noche. Desde ese momento, él vivió con los Cullen por todo este mes, hasta que recibió la carta de aceptación de último momento de la Universidad de Seattle, decidió viajar antes para conseguir un trabajo y alistarse en el departamento que tenía Charlie en esa ciudad —al menos había conseguido que me entregara las llaves para él—.

El viaje de vuelta a Forks fue horrible, todos estábamos en silencio con las caras largas. Edward acariciaba una y otra vez el dorso de mi mano, yo solo quería llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Cuando llegamos a casa de la familia de mi novio, Edward no dejó que entráramos, se excusó con sus padres y entrelazó nuestros dedos, encarando hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro prado, tendió la manta que sacó de algún lugar y se sentó en el centro de ésta, arrastrándome a su regazo. Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cerré los ojos, él era lo que necesitaba para tratar de enderezarme en este horrible momento.

—Pensé que te gustaría estar en un lugar tranquilo —dijo, luego de varios minutos en silencio.

Lo miré a los ojos y me dejé llevar por esas hermosas lagunas verdes, acerqué mi boca a la suya y lo besé con pasión, con anhelo… necesitaba olvidarme de todo el mal, quería que todo el sufrimiento terminara.

—Te amo —susurré en sus labios, acomodándome en su regazo para pasar una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

Volví a devorar su boca, con una intensidad que desconocía, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía, que mis manos picaban por querer tocar el cuerpo de mi novio, de investigarlo, de sentirlo… por primera vez. Edward me devolvió el beso titubeante, seguramente sorprendido por mi pasión. Ejercí mayor presión con mis manos en su nuca y arremetí mi lengua contra la suya… formando una exquisita batalla. Mecí mis caderas suavemente, sintiendo una creciente presión justo en mi intimidad.

Descendí mis manos por su pecho, acariciando todas las porciones que mis manos recorrían. Por otra parte, las manos de Edward me sostenían firmemente por la cintura, sin descender más allá.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y comencé a dejar besos húmedos en su piel, llenándome de sus gruñidos bajos. Con la lujuria —porque no había otra explicación—, recorriendo mis venas, clavé mis dientes en la sensible piel de su cuello, obteniendo como obsequio un hermoso gemido bajo de mi novio. Aunque, rápidamente se separó de mí… manteniendo su contacto visual con el mío.

—B-Bella… —dijo con la voz errática.

—Te necesito Edward… —tomé su rostro con mis manos—. Te necesito hoy más que nunca, necesito saber que estás junto a mí, que tú no te irás… necesito sentirme amada.

Él me acarició con una enorme suavidad mi mejilla, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz—. Tengo miedo que me digas esto por la partida de Jasper y luego te arrepientas y…

—Eres el único hombre que amaré, Edward —lo corté—. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, jamás habrá otro… necesito que me ames.

—Yo te amo, pequeña —aseguró—. Pero podemos esperar, aunque me va a costar y…

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Aquí… ahora, en nuestro prado, solos los dos.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—No tengo idea de que esperarme, pero trataré de ser cuidadoso —prometió y sonreí feliz, por primera vez en este último mes.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a juntarse pero esta vez lo hicieron de una forma salvaje, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación. Volví a acariciar el pecho sobre el suéter de Edward, pero cuando descendí por su abdomen, me atreví a meter mis manos por debajo de éste, acariciando su suave piel.

Las manos de Edward descendían una y otra vez por mi espalda, sin acariciarme lo necesario. Tomé su suéter con mis temblorosas manos y comencé a enrollarla para arriba y así poder quitarla; interrumpimos nuestro beso y quité por su cabeza el lindo pero estorboso abrigo. Edward me miró y sonreí, sus labios nuevamente estuvieron aprisionando los míos.

Esta vez, sus manos fueron más decididas a mi cuerpo, contorneando todo éste con sus suaves manos, sus besos descendieron por mi cuello, haciendo que soltara entrecortados suspiros. Imitó lo que yo había hecho antes, y mordió la sensible piel de esa parte de mi cuerpo, arrancándome un vergonzoso gemido, lo que hizo que sintiera en mí una sonrisa de su parte.

Clavó sus ojos en mí y acarició mi abdomen, levantando tímidamente una porción de mi prenda, volvió a mirarme como pidiendo permiso y sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa, quitó mi buzo y también mi remera dejándome solamente en mi sostén blanco, sus ojos se ennegrecieron. El frío viento de la tarde se coló en mi piel y mis pelos se pusieron de punta.

—Eres tan hermosa, pequeña —susurró Edward y me apoyó suavemente sobre la manta esparcida por el césped, quedando arriba de mí.

Besó mis mejillas, mis párpados, mi cuello, mis hombros hasta el valle de mis senos —aún cubiertos por mi ropa interior—. Yo me revolvía debajo de él, acariciando su espalda una y otra vez. Comencé a elevar su camiseta y él me ayudó a quitársela, quedando encima de mí con su torso al descubierto, sintiendo su calidez y suavidad sobre mi piel desnuda.

Sus besos comenzaron a descender, dejándolos en cada porción de mi cuerpo; mi abdomen, mis caderas, arriba de mis pechos, absolutamente todo lo que tenía a su alcance era besado. Yo no me quedé atrás y copié sus pasos, me sentía muy nerviosa… pero era entendible, después de todo ambos éramos nuevos en este campo.

Apoyé mis temblorosas manos en sus caderas y las corrí hasta el cierre de pantalón de jeans, Edward mantuvo su mirada fija en mí, haciendo que una ola de calor viajara por toda mi sangre, almacenándose en mayor proporción en mi parte sur. Despacio y con nerviosismo, desabotoné el pantalón y luego bajé la cremallera, mi novio suspiró y su respiración se volvió más agitada.

Sin dejar a que terminara con mi tarea, su boca atacó la mía otra vez, con maestría, con astucia, pero sobre todo con… amor. A pesar que nos estábamos dejando llevar por nuestros deseos, todo era tierno, cuidadoso. Y él me respetaba, dejaba que lleváramos todo a mi tiempo.

Sus manos descendieron por mis costados, rozando levemente el borde de mis senos aún cubiertos, cuando llegó a la cinturilla de mi pantalón, volvió a mirarme y asentí tímidamente, él sonrió de lado y dejó un beso detrás de mi oreja. Con suma suavidad, me despojó de mi pantalón, mis fieles zapatillas y mis medias, dejándome solo en mi conjunto de ropa interior blanca.

Mi cuerpo se erizó pero no fue por el frío.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi pequeña —besó mis labios y recorrió con su mirada mi cuerpo prácticamente desnudo—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —respondí y lo jalé hacia mí poniendo mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

Nos entretuvimos besando mucho rato, liberándonos de las estorbosas prendas que aún faltaban quitar de nuestro cuerpo, mi pulso se aceleró enormemente cuando sentí el miembro completamente erecto de Edward en mi estómago, sentí un cosquilleo recorrer toda mi piel, esperando lo que vendría.

El rostro de Edward comenzó a descender hasta mis pechos —ya ahora desnudos—, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Sus labios, muy suavemente, comenzaron a besar esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo, entreteniéndose más de la cuenta y sacándome sonoros gemidos de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

No sabía que se podían sentir tantas cosas con solo caricias y besos.

Cuando ambos pechos estuvieron atendidos de igual forma, sus labios volvieron a los míos, arrastrándose y cerniéndose sobre mi cuerpo sudoroso y expectante. Mis manos jugaron con su cabello, y nuestras bocas se besaron con frenesí.

—Prométeme que me dirás si hago algo mal —susurró, mirándome fijamente.

Sonreí dulcemente—. Confío en ti.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —respondí y volvimos a besarnos.

Esta vez, las manos exploradoras de Edward descendieron por todo mi cuerpo, hasta acariciar tímidamente mi intimidad, suspiré en sus labios y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Sus dedos comenzaron a explorar mi sexo, dándole suaves caricias. Sabía que hacía eso para ayudar a que me lubricara bien y no sea algo doloroso, había leído mucho al respecto y en todos los libros donde lo hice, decían que dolía como los mil demonios, aunque no lo creía tan así… no podía evitar tensarme por ello.

Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris —sensibilizado por la situación—, movió en círculos sus manos y me pregunté donde había aprendido a hacer eso, se sentía jodidamente bien. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y yo me encontraba jadeando sin ser cuidadosa en hacerlo en silencio. En un movimiento inesperado, sentí como uno de sus dedos se introducía en mi interior, con sumo cuidado; todo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas y las partes que él acariciaba latían sin compasión, pidiendo todavía más atención.

Un nudo desconocido en mi bajo vientre se comenzó a formar, sentí una fuerte presión en mi zona sur y, sin poder evitarlo, erguí mi postura arqueando mi espalda. Prácticamente grité cuando el nudo en mi vientre explotó, cerré fuertemente los ojos y me dejé llevar por las nuevas sensaciones. Eso había sido un orgasmo… ¡vaya! ¿Quién iba a decir que sería tan jodidamente bueno?

Edward sonrió de costado, satisfecho con su logro y le sonreí de vuelta, sintiendo como mis mejillas quemaban, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Mi novio me atrajo junto a él, volviéndose a colocar a la altura de mi cabeza para bajar sus labios a los míos, nos entretuvimos besándonos nuevamente… hasta que sentí como la punta de su miembro rozaba la sensible piel de mi intimidad. Soltamos un gemido al unísono cuando ambos sexos se rosaron.

—¿Estás s-segura? —preguntó con voz contenida, jugando en mi entrada con su endurecido miembro.

—Estoy segura —afirmé—. Te quiero a ti.

—Siempre vas a tenerme —suspiró—. Solo dime si algo va mal.

Asentí y traté de relajar mi cuerpo para la invasión. Edward sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y no permitió que en ningún momento desconectáramos los ojos, verde contra chocolate, fusionándose en una sola mirada.

Comencé a sentirlo deslizándose despacio, sin prisas, con sumo cuidado a mi interior, no pude evitarlo y me tensé…, Edward se dio cuenta de ello y repartió besos por todo mi rostro, tratando que mi atención se fuera en otra parte y no en la presión en mi intimidad. Cuando se topó con mi barrera, suspiré y tomé con fuerza la espalda de mi novio, él me sonrió dulcemente y volvió a besarme desesperadamente, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que contestarle de la misma forma.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, sentí un dolor agudo y punzante, pero… rápidamente cesó, el hecho de que Edward me besara y me distrajera todo el tiempo, ayudó para hacer más apacible el dolor. Esperó a que me acostumbrara a su tamaño e invasión y, cuando levanté mis caderas avisándole que el dolor era soportable, comenzó a mecer sus caderas en torno a mí.

Los movimientos eran suaves, tranquilos, íbamos a nuestro ritmo, sin prisas. Cada vez que nuestras caderas se encontraban, las muecas que hacía Edward eran indescriptibles. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos para guardar este momento en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Los ojos de mi novio estaban cerrados, su frente estaba sudorosa, con algunos mechones de su cabello rebelde distribuidos por allí, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y suspiraba una y otra vez. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo lo máximo posible.

—E-Eres t-tan hermoso —gemí en su oído cuando enredé mis piernas en torno a su cadera, haciendo que el ángulo de penetración fuese mayor.

Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió de una manera ilegal, mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y supe que no estaba muy lejos de volver a alcanzar mi éxtasis, por segunda vez… pero en esta ocasión sería junto a mi novio, el único hombre que amaría toda mi vida.

El nudo que volvió a formarse en mi vientre, amenaza con estallar en cualquier momento, mis gemidos comenzaron a ser más altos y vergonzosos, no podía silenciar las sensaciones que pasaban por mi cuerpo, Edward comenzó a moverse a una velocidad mayor, logrando que los dedos de mis pies se estiraran, ya no podía soportarlo.

—P-Pequeña… no… —decía entre gemidos, afianzando su agarre en mi cadera, él también estaba cerca.

Alcé mis caderas sin darme cuenta y comencé a mecerme en torno a Edward, él volvió a acelerar sus movimientos, mi pulso se disparó y un hormigueo placentero me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Edward atacó mi boca ahogando un gemido y nos dejamos ir…, por primera vez los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando bajamos del más alto de los cielos, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos como los idiotas enamorados que éramos, había sido perfecto… un perfecto momento mágico. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a buscar y nos besamos tiernamente, demostrándonos el amor que nos teníamos el uno con el otro.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Te amo tanto, tanto! —Exclamó, volviendo a aprisionar mis labios.

—Y yo te amo a ti, por siempre —prometí, acariciando el cabello de su nuca.

A pesar que mi vida estaba sufriendo baches, lo único que necesitaba para no caer era él, el hombre que amaba y, que de alguna forma irracional, él también lo hacía.

Si algún día él me faltase, lo más probable era que tocara fondo, pero no ocurriría, nosotros estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y lucharíamos por nuestra felicidad, juntos como tenía que ser.

**.**

**.**

Mis manos temblaban a más no poder, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y estaba blanca como la cal, con los ojos completamente dilatados por el terror. Si el visor marcaba dos líneas… ¿Qué haríamos?

Edward estaba sentado en el inodoro, con ambas menos en su rostro. Había estado en la misma posición desde que lo dejé ingresar conmigo.

Suspiré y agité mis manos, necesitaba encontrar valor en algún lado. Miré hacia la esquina del lavabo, allí descansaba el dichoso test de embarazo. Decir que estaba muerta de miedo es poco, estaba absolutamente aterrada y sin saber qué hacer, mis nervios aún estaban más a flote debido a mi novio, el cual había decidido entrar en un ataque de shock o algo parecido.

Llevaba más de un mes de retraso con mi período, al principio no le había hecho caso, pero… al pasar los días, ese atraso comenzó a preocuparme. Se lo dije primeramente a Edward —como era obvio—, jamás pensé en verlo tan blanco, fue como si le dijese que tenía un fantasma detrás.

Habíamos sido muy cuidadosos en nuestra relación, pero… quizás habíamos fallado. Solo teníamos diecisiete años y todavía éramos muy jóvenes para tener un hijo. Aunque, si bien estaba aterrada, la idea de ser madre, de llevar un bebé de Edward y mío en mi interior, hacía saltar a mi corazón.

Solo llevábamos un año y medio de relación y ésta fue la mayor sorpresa que recibimos, solo esperaba que pase lo que pase a partir de ese test de embarazo, podamos llevar la situación de la mejor manera.

—Creo que ya pasaron cinco minutos, pequeña —la voz de Edward detrás de mí, me hizo sobresaltar.

Lo miré a través del espejo y asentí. Mi novio se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, besó suavemente mi piel descubierta y comenzó a trazar dibujos sin sentido sobre mi vientre.

—Antes de ver el resultado… —comenzó—. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que estoy cagado hasta en las patas… —solo él me hacía reír en esta situación—. Pero…, jamás estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo y, quizás, con nuestro futuro hijo.

Me di la vuelta y coloqué mis manos detrás de su cuello.

—Te amo, Edward —aseguré, él bajó su rostro y besó brevemente mis labios. ¿Podían temblar los labios de puro nervio? A los míos los sentí así.

Tomé el test de embarazo y cerré los ojos sin ver el resultado. Estaba a un paso de saber si mi vida entera cambiaría o no, si nuestras vidas darían un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Espera… —dijo Edward cubriendo con su mano la mía que tenía el test—. Lo haremos juntos.

Asentí y ambos tomamos una bocanada de aire, cuando vimos el visor al mismo tiempo, jadeamos al unísono. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vi por el espejo que el rostro de Edward se volvía blanco, aunque una hermosa sonrisa lo adornaba.

«Positivo»

Eran dos rayitas, por lo que… estaba embarazada; esperaba un hijo del hombre que amaba.

—Bella… —dijo Edward, de pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos y su boca aprisionaba la mía.

Sentí el sabor salino de sus lágrimas en sus labios y, sin poder evitarlo, yo me largué a llorar como una niña. Tendríamos un hijo, sería madre y el sería padre. ¡Por Dios! Temblaban partes de mi cuerpo que nunca creí capaz que pudieran hacerlo.

Cuando cesamos de besarnos y vivir este momento solos y en silencio, me atreví a decir en voz alta mi única preocupación:

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Edward?

—Primero lo primero, hablaremos con mis padres —suspiré y enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

_Ahora venía lo más difícil, enfrentar a los demás._

Los padres de mi novio nos miraban como sospechando que le soltaríamos una bomba en cualquier momento. No es que se equivocaran, después de todo le diríamos que serían abuelos, aunque me sorprendía la capacidad de su intuición. Jane, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella ya lo sabía, se lo tuvimos que confesar cuando entró accidentalmente al baño cuando estábamos allí y con el test de embarazo en mis manos, era raro que sus padres no hayan escuchado el grito que emitió.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? —preguntó Esme, con su característica voz dulce.

—Siéntense —pidió Edward. Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas y, finalmente, se sentaron en las sillas más próximas a ellos.

—Estás poniéndome nervioso, hijo. ¿Qué pasa? —esta vez habló Carlisle.

—Uhm… —suspiró, entrelacé nuestros dedos con mayor fuerza—. Hoy…, recién…, hace un ratito…

—Al grano, hijo.

Mi novio volvió a suspirar y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él, comenzó a acariciar mi costado. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, lo miré a los ojos y asentí casi imperceptiblemente, revolvió sus cabellos una vez más y soltó:

—Bella está embarazada —se escuchó un jadeo por parte de los dos futuros abuelos—. Seremos padres.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Muchísimo más silencio.

Estaban acabando con mis nervios. ¿No pensaban mover un músculo? Ambos mantuvimos nuestras posiciones, esperando la reacción de sus padres, pero ninguno emitió sonido. Solo estaban con la postura tensa mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Q-Qué h-has d-dicho? —tartamudeó Esme.

—¡Ay, mamá! Lo que dijo _Eddie_ es que serán abuelitos. ¿No es tan tierno?

Se escuchó un golpe seco y supimos que Carlisle se había desplomado en el suelo. Todos los presentes jadeamos por la sorpresa.

Veinte minutos después y con un Carlisle recuperado, me sentía como si estuviese en un interrogatorio, Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón con Esme y Carlisle hablando de nuestra irresponsabilidad.

—¿Qué se supone que harán ahora? Ninguno tiene trabajo, ni estabilidad, a penas y están terminando el instituto… ¡Por Dios! —Carlisle se veía muy fuera de sí; era comprensible, si yo me enterase que mi hijo se transformaría en padre con solo diecisiete años quizás reaccionaría de la misma forma.

—Conseguiré trabajo papá y mantendré a mi familia —mi pecho se llenó de ternura. Edward tenía toda la razón, seríamos una familia… una verdadera familia.

Esme puso una mano encima del antebrazo de su esposo—. Chicos, la llegada de un hijo es una absoluta responsabilidad, no es solo tener un bebé y ya está, hay muchas cosas implicadas en la crianza de un niño… pero, sé que ustedes harán lo posible por darle y darse lo mejor que puedan.

—Eso no deja de justificarlos, han sido muy irresponsables —continuó Carlisle—. Pero…, ya no hay más que hacer, les recomiendo que reserven turno con un ginecólogo, ya saben que a veces los test caseros no son del todo fiables.

—Lo haremos, papá —prosiguió mi novio.

—Quiero que me demuestres que serás un gran padre de familia, hijo —volvió a tomar la palabra Carlisle—. Muchas veces uno debe renunciar a sus propósitos, pero todo vale pena.

No entendí el significado de sus palabras, pero supe que su hijo si lo había hecho. Le sonrió en respuesta y me estrechó a su cuerpo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Ya habíamos superado la primera prueba: los padres de Edward. Ahora nos quedaban dos todavía más difíciles: Jasper y… mis padres.

**.**

**.**

Acabábamos de salir de la consulta con el doctor Gerandy, no hizo otra cosa más que confirmarnos nuestra ya sabida noticia, estaba embarazada y calculaba aproximadamente que tenía un mes y medio de gestación, aunque eso se sabría con total seguridad en la primer ecografía del bebé.

Cuando me planteaba la noticia en mi cabeza, se me hacía como algo irreal. ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo así ocurría? Es decir, siempre me gustaron los niños y, también, me había hecho la idea que algún día, en un futuro lejano, me gustaría ser madre. Pero todo se había adelantado.

En estos últimos días los principales síntomas del embarazo me atacaron con furia: apenas me levantaba, tenía que ir corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar la nada que tenía en mi estómago vacío, además que era más reacia con los olores, todo me causaba náuseas. Lo único que me dejaba respirar un poco, eran unas deliciosas galletas de vainillas, las cuales tenía desparramada por toda la casa y Edward, muy gentilmente, me las obsequiaba a cada rato, haciendo que esos simples gestos me enamoran más y más de él.

Los únicos que conocían la noticia, era la familia de Edward; para hablar con mi hermano y mis papás, queríamos estar cien por ciento seguros que el test no se equivocaba y que mi estado estuviese más que confirmado. Siendo sincera, no me imaginaba la reacción de mis padres, estaba segura que pondrían el grito en el más alto de los cielos, pero era una realidad y tendrían que aceptarla, quieran o no.

Me detuve justo del lado de afuera de mi casa, miré esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y suspiré.

—Estará todo bien, pequeña —aseguró, no estaba segura que eso sería verdad. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Asentí y, girando dos veces la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. La primera persona que vi fue a Emily, estaba ordenando los libros de la pequeña biblioteca en la sala, cuando nos vio, nos saludó con una sonrisa sincera, se la devolvimos al instante.

Desvié mi vista hacia el umbral de la cocina y me encontré con dos ojos azules que me miraban con sospecha… o capaz estaba tan perseguida, que pensaba así.

—Que sorpresa —fue lo único que dijo, manteniendo sus fríos ojos en mis manos unidas con las Edward.

—Tenemos que decirles algo —mi voz, sorprendentemente, había sonado firme.

Renée alzó una ceja, encogió sus hombros y llamó a mi padre. El nerviosismo tenía preso a mi cuerpo, aunque una ola de relativa tranquilidad se colaba en mí, al sentir la mano de Edward sujetar fuertemente la mía.

Charlie apareció luego de unos instantes y miró con desprecio a mi novio; eso era cotidiano, nunca disimulaba que le caía mal. Desde que mi hermano se fue, mi padre no volvió a Seattle, solo lo hizo unas pocas veces, pero solo se ausentaba a lo sumo, tres días. Esa actitud suya era bastante extraña, aunque lo escuché decir más de una vez que se quedaría para poner orden en la casa, ya que nos veía bastante _desviados_.

—Sea lo que sea que tengan que decir, háganlo rápido; estaba en una importante conferencia con los McCarty —avisó con voz monótona y demandante, estaba comenzando a odiar ese apellido, no había un santo día que no escuchara de él.

Tiré de la mano de Edward y nos llevé hasta la sala, me senté en el sillón y mi novio imitó mis pasos, segundos después Charlie y Renée se acercaron a nosotros. No pase desapercibida la mirada contrariada de mi madre y el frunce en el entrecejo de mi padre.

—¿Has recibido tu aceptación en la Universidad? —Charlie cortó el incómodo silencio que se instaló entre nosotros, bufé en mi interior… ¿eso solo era lo que preocupaba?

—No, no es eso —negué rápidamente, sintiendo como una gota de sudor frío recorría mi nuca. Edward volvió a apretar mi mano. Estaba decidido se los diría ahora, sin dar tantas vueltas, quizás si era directa se tomarían solo un poco mejor.

—Deja de titubear, Isabella. ¿Qué es tan importante para que estemos aquí los cuatro y ustedes tengan una cara de pánico tremenda? —esta vez habló mi madre, sin quitar sus escrutinios ojos en mí.

Solté un suspiro, miré a Edward, el asintió disimuladamente copiando la escena que yo había hecho en su casa; le sonreí a medias y enfrenté con los ojos a mis padres.

Tras aclararme la garganta dos veces, solté la bomba:

—Estoy embarazada.

Vi como Charlie tragaba en seco y Renée abría los ojos de la impresión por la noticia. El explosivo había sido lanzado, solo debíamos esperar las reacciones que éste traería.

Un minuto, probablemente dos, no se escuchaba nada, siquiera volaban moscas. ¿Todas las reacciones serían igual?

En lo que pareció una eternidad, mis papás se miraron a la cara, pero jamás enfocaron sus ojos en nosotros. Yo estaba muerta de pánico, no era nada fácil estar en mis zapatos, volteé mi cabeza a Edward y él se encontraba serio, aunque sus ojos mostraban detenimiento y sabía que su cabeza maquinaba la posible contestación para lo que sea que nos dijera Charlie; estaba segura que no tendría pelos en la lengua.

—Estás embarazada —repitió Charlie, me di cuenta que tragó pesado—. Embarazada con solo diecisiete años.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Renée—. La historia se repite.

Lo dijo tan bajo que no estaba segura de haberla escuchado bien, ¿Qué quiso decir?

Unos instantes después, mi padre estaba de pie mirándonos con desprecio. Si las miradas matasen, seguramente estaríamos a metros bajo tierra.

—Debí mantenerte alejado de ella cuando pude hacerlo —siseó Charlie, señalando acusadoramente a Edward—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima?

Me encogí en mi lugar, pero solo duró un momento, no me dejaría intimidar por las palabras de mi padre.

—No lo hicimos a propósito, papá —dije, mi voz sonó mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Tú, te callas —ordenó, mordaz—. Olvídate de ella, desgraciado. Arruinaste su vida, ¿sabes cuantas cosas deberá dejar de lado para traer al mundo a un hijo?

Iba a replicar, pero Edward me ganó y se paró. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente.

—Sé que me odiará con todas sus fuerzas, señor Swan —habló tranquilo—. Pero, jamás abandonaré a su hija y mucho menos ahora. Las cosas sucedieron de esta manera, ninguno lo planeó, siquiera pensamos que esto podía llegar a ocurrir. Sé que debemos abandonar muchas cosas, sobre todo ella, pero puede estar seguro que jamás les faltará nada.

—¿Con qué dinero pretendes mantenerla? —preguntó entre dientes, la vena de su frente sobresalía—. Mi hija está acostumbrada a un estilo de vida que tú ni imaginas, ¿Qué empleo puedes conseguir? No tienes ni donde caerte muerto… y ¿me vienes con ese discurso?

—¡Ya basta papá! —Exclamé, parándome furiosa—. Deja de decir esas estupideces, nosotros estaremos bien… No necesitamos sus opiniones, vinimos a darles la noticia y, realmente, no me importa si la toman bien o no, solo quiero avisarles que nosotros haremos todo lo posible para poder salir adelante y, papá, no te preocupes por las cosas que perderé, porque te aseguro que ganaré muchas más. —Respiré agitadamente, no sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza para decirle todas esas cosas.

Nos sumergimos en silencio, hasta que Renée lo cortó.

—¿Has ido al médico?

Mi vista se centró en ella—. De hecho, venimos de allí, tengo los resultados aquí. ¿Quieres verlos?

Suspiró pero asintió, le entregué la hoja con los resultados y ella la leyó. Miré a mi novio y le sonreí, aunque él no me la regresó, seguía tenso y con la mandíbula encuadrada, estaba enfadado y no era para menos. Charlie, por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y solo había un sentimiento en ellos: odio.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? —inquirió, pasando su mano por su bigote.

—La prioridad es terminar el instituto —contesté, casi al instante. Ese tema ya lo habíamos hablado, todavía faltaban unos pocos meses para terminar la escuela y nuestra prioridad era el estudio, luego veríamos como nos arreglaríamos con lo demás, para empezar necesitaríamos conseguir algún trabajo.

—Entiendes que perderás el primer año de Universidad, ¿no? —siguió cuestionando mi padre.

—Es algo que tengo presente, papá —suspiré—. Pero que sea madre no me impide que no asista a la Universidad, lo podré hacer el próximo año, no es de vida o muerte.

Apreté mi mano con la mi novio.

—¿Y tú, que pretendes hacer? —siseó entre dientes.

—Ya se lo dije, señor. —Edward trataba de mantener la voz neutral, aunque sabía que se estaba esforzando mucho para hablar con tranquilidad—. Buscaré un trabajo y, luego, veremos cómo seguimos con la Universidad, planeo hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

—No tienen ni idea de todo lo que les espera —continuó diciendo, vi por el rabillo del ojo que mi madre se secaba con el dorso de su muñeca unas pequeñas lágrimas, aún tenía el resultado del estudio en sus manos—. Se arrepentirán toda su vida.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente—. ¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de nosotros? —Charlie se sorprendió con mi pregunta—. No te preocupes, ese no será nuestro caso, jamás me arrepentiré de traer este hijo al mundo, desde que me enteré de su existencia no hago otra cosa que amarlo.

—Entendiste mal, jamás me arrepentiría de ustedes, Isabella.

Sacudí mi cabeza y acaricié mi vientre sobre mi ropa, Charlie siguió mis acciones con mi vista y creí haber visto sus ojos brillar, aunque deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente.

—Contarán con nuestra ayuda —comentó Renée, sorprendiéndonos a todos—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es disimular a la vista de los demás, esta noticia estará en boca de todo el pueblo. Debemos actuar con total naturalidad, ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros si no apoyamos a nuestra hija, Charlie?

Los miré con asco y sentí la bilis en mi garganta, cada día que pasaba los desconocía con mayor intensidad, aunque el primer puesto se lo llevaba mi madre. ¿Qué carajos me importaba lo que dijeran de nosotros?

Los días fueron pasando y esos días se transformaron en meses; mi vientre crecía y crecía sin cesar, aún era increíble la noticia, si no fuera porque cada vez que me miraba al espejo encontraba mi adorada pancita de embazada, no me lo creería.

Los primeros días fueron realmente difíciles, tratábamos de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera pero, no todo era color de rosas. Me había acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos de mis padres, era algo muy hipócrita de su parte, ya que mi madre también se había embarazado en su adolescencia, pero —según ellos—, nuevamente volví a decepcionarlos. Más de una vez se cuestionaron en qué habían fallado para que nosotros les pagáramos de esta forma: primero Jasper abandona el negocio familiar y, luego yo, me quedo embarazada de un hombre que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto —palabras exactas de mi padre—.

En el instituto, Edward y yo éramos el principal tema de conversación. Desde que se había dispersado el rumor —el mismo día que tuvimos la cita con el ginecólogo del hospital—, por cada lugar que pasábamos, recibíamos todas las miradas. Al principio, era fácil mantener el secreto… pero luego de los tres meses de embarazo, fue imposible.

Al comienzo fue difícil acostumbrarme a ser el blanco de los murmullos y de las miradas acusadoras cuando pasaba por los pasillos del colegio, pero… con el paso del tiempo, me daba igual. Yo estaba orgullosa de estar en la dulce espera de nuestra hija y ellos no me intimidarían, además contaba con el apoyo de mis verdaderos amigos y de la familia de Edward, igualmente con el apoyo de mi hermano, que aunque puso el grito en el cielo y amenazó con dejar sin uso a la hombría de Edward, se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperé, hasta insinuó que le gustaría que fuese un niño, claro que igualmente se emocionó cuando conoció la noticia que sería una niña.

—Galletas de vainilla por aquí —dijo la inconfundible voz de mi novio. Le sonreí y rápidamente comencé a devorar mis preciadas galletas—. ¿Cómo está mi princesa? —posó su mano en mi abultado vientre de seis meses y recibió una patadita en respuesta.

—_Amash_ que la _llamesh_ _princshesa_ —dije, con la boca llena de comida.

—Y yo la amo a ella —besó mi vientre—. Y también amo a la glotona de la madre —besó mis labios y aprovechó mi distracción para robarme una de mis galletas.

—¡Hey! —hice un mohín. Se rió y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más ganas.

—¿Qué? A mí también se me antojó —reí con él y nos acomodamos a lo largo del sofá, yo apoyé mi espalda en su pecho y Edward colocó sus manos encima de nuestra pequeña, aún protegida en mi vientre.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que él habló.

—No hemos pensado en un nombre todavía —asentí dándole la razón—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Me gustaría llamarla… —apreté mis labios para evitar carcajearme—. Vainille.

—¿Vainille?

Asentí, tratando de continuar con mi broma—. Me parece lógico, después de todo… me hice adicta a las galletas de vainilla. ¿No es un hermoso nombre?

—¿Estás hablándome en serio?

No pude aguantar más y comencé a reír frenéticamente. ¿Vainille? Siquiera sabía si ese nombre existía, era muy extraño y no se lo pondría a mi hija.

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio.

—¡Tonto! —Dije e incliné mi cabeza para mirarlo, me sonrió y besó mis labios—. ¿Tú pensaste en alguno?

Rascó su nuca—. De hecho, ayer estuve leyendo un libro de nombres y hubo uno que llamó mi atención… —lo alenté a que continuara—. Carlie, ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí dulcemente, se veía tan tierno cuando hablaba de nuestra hija, estaba segura que sería un excelente padre, el mejor de los mejores. Pensé solo un poco en su propuesta y, la verdad, ese nombre me gustó mucho. Desde el primer momento, me imaginé a nuestra pequeña con los mismos ojos que su padre y con el mismo cabello y, al decir el nombre de Carlie, me pareció que le quedaría perfecto.

—Me gusta —dije y, para hacer el momento todavía más mágico, nuestra pequeña remarcó su presencia, dando una patadita—. Y también le gusta a ella.

Edward acarició mi vientre—. Carlie Cullen, realmente me gusta… hasta comienzo a sentir la baba por ella.

—Serás un padre baboso —me carcajeé.

—Un padre baboso y feliz —besó mi nariz—. Gracias pequeña, desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo es felicidad junto a ti.

—Así será por siempre, amor —tomé una de sus manos encima de mi vientre y las entrelacé—. Nada arruinará esto, seremos felices juntos…, con nuestra pequeña familia.

**.**

**.**

—Sé racional, Isabella —protestó mi madre.

—¿Ser racional? —repetí enfurecida—. ¡Me importa mierda quien sea Emmett McCarty! ¡No ha hecho más que fastidiarme!

—¡Cuidado con tus palabras! —gritó—. Él es lo mejor para ti, hija. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?

—Ya deja este circo, Renée. —Posé una mano en mi vientre—. Si algo me faltaba para tener el cartón lleno, era esto.

—Solo pensamos en lo mejor para ti y para tu… hija.

—Es tu nieta, mamá… ¡tu nieta! —bramé molesta—. Y ya tengo lo mejor, no necesito que me des esa clase de consejo.

—Sé lo que es ser madre joven, Isabella. —Dijo, utilizando mi mismo tono de voz—. Yo hubiese querido que me ayudaran, por eso estoy haciéndolo… entiéndeme.

—¿Entenderte? —Jalé mis cabellos—. Estás dándome a entender que este tipo, que jamás vi en mi vida y que jamás hablé con él, se siente atraído por mí, que le gustaría conocerme y que… ¡Arg! Hasta con decirlo en voz alta me dan náuseas.

—Es un McCarty, Isabella —volvió a decir—, y quiere casarte contigo.

Esto me superaba, ¿casarse conmigo? Yo ya estaba enamorada y comprometida, además… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con un hombre que jamás vio? Estábamos en el siglo XXI ¡Por Dios!

—¡Puede ser el hijo del presidente, mamá! Me importa un carajo quien sea y jamás me casaré con él. ¿Qué clase de blasfemia es esta?

—¿Pretendes toda tu vida estar atada en la miseria? —Mis ojos se abrieron—. Estás embobaba con tu noviecito, no ves nada más allá de él. ¿Cuándo le puede durar ese amor que dice tener contigo? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Tres, cuatro meses a lo sumo seis? No seas incrédula hija, el amor se irá como apareció, aparecerá otra mujer que le dé lo que tú no podrás darle y te verás sometida a ser la ama de casa de por vida, cuidando a tus hijos, sin ser nadie en la vida y encima engañada por el amor de tu vida. ¿Eso quieres para ti?

—Edward jamás me haría eso.

Mi madre casqueó la lengua—. Eso te lo dice ahora porque tienen diecisiete años, pero se aburrirá de ti, lo hará y es imposible que no suceda. Estás dando mucho por él, tú estás sacrificando tu vida… ¿Él que hace por ti?

—No sabes lo que dices —mi voz comenzaba a temblar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Lo digo porque lo sé… al principio es color de rosas, te prometen el sol y las estrellas, pero luego…, a la primera oportunidad te traicionan. Me sé esa escena de memoria —habló con resentimiento.

—No me tiene que suceder lo mismo que a ti —escupí—. Edward es diferente, él me ama y ama a nuestra futura hija. Ya déjame de joder con los McCarty y no sé qué mierda más, mi felicidad es Edward y nadie cambiará eso.

—Te tragarás muchas palabras… —siseó—. Luego me darás la razón, eres tan ingenua Isabella, siquiera tuviste la inteligencia para cuidarte, si lo hubieses hecho no hubieras arruinado tu vida.

—¿Eso es para ti? —sonreí irónicamente—. ¿Nosotros arruinamos tu vida?

No respondió, su silencio me estaba dando la razón. Mi corazón comenzó a romperse en pequeñas proporciones.

—Te equivocas Renée, nosotros no elegimos nacer, nosotros no te obligamos a tenernos —dije, la ira era dueña de mi cuerpo—. Si tú no supiste cerrarle las piernas a Charlie, no es mi culpa ni tampoco la de Jasper.

—¡Insolente! —rugió furiosa y sentí su palma darme de lleno en la mejilla. Jadeé de dolor y miré fríamente a sus ojos azules, enfadados conmigo.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, ambas nos quedamos con las vistas conectadas, yo aún mantenía mi mano sobre mi mejilla golpeada. Mi madre jamás me había levantado la mano… hasta ahora.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, atajé mi vientre y, sin darme cuenta de mis actos, corrí hacia la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba irme de aquí, necesitaba estar lejos de ella, por mi integridad y la de mi bebé.

—¡Isabella! —Exclamó mi madre, corriendo detrás de mí.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡Deja que tu error sea feliz! —Grité una y otra vez sin dejar de correr, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, en todo momento mantuve mis brazos en torno a mi vientre, quería proteger a mi niña de todo el dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo.

—¡Isabella, cuidado! —Gritó.

No veía por donde iba y, apenas terminé de escuchar el grito ensordecedor de mi madre, sentí un fuerte impacto darme de lleno. Di varias vueltas por la dura calle y no supe nada más, lo último que atiné a hacer fue a proteger a mi hija con todas mis fuerzas y pensar en Edward y su hermosa risa.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos, yo estaba en una especie de limbo; me dolía todo y sentía el aroma a sangre envolverme, estaba muy débil y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis movimientos. Escuché a lo lejos las sirenas de alguna ambulancia y, luego, como murmullos se aproximaban hasta mí, me pareció haber escuchado mi nombre, pero no estaba segura. En algún momento me sentí volar y lo único que pude decir fue:

—Salven a mi hija, que no le suceda nada —no estoy segura si pude decirlo en voz alta o no, pero ese fue mi último pensamiento, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Holaaa :)

Nuevo capítulo por aquí y el último del pasado, ya en el siguiente volvemos a la actualidad. Subí estos capítulos para que se entendiera con mas detalle los inicios y el término de su relación, ademas de lo que sucedió con la pequeña Carlie :'( . También para que se viera el cambio en el carácter que sufrió Bella y el porqué del distanciamiento de Jasper con su familia.

Aclarado todo eso, espero que les haya gustado, ya me dirán :)

Infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, de verdad son geniales. Cada review me hace sonreír y me inspira a seguir en esta aventura :)

Gracias a Amelia, mi beta, que corrigió el capítulo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos: www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no será en mucho! (:

Abrazos de oso cibernético.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen, Noemi RK, MelLutz L, Maripo Cullen, Moni Camacho. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	20. La verdad, luego de nueve años

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

******Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 19: La verdad, después de nueve años**

_''Cuando más nos elevamos, más pequeños parecemos a quienes no saben volar''._

Nietzsche

* * *

**Aviso:****El capítulo contiene Lemmo****n.**

* * *

**Actualidad, Ciudad de Seattle.**

**EPOV**

Negué varias veces, sosteniendo sus manos contra las mías.

—Tú no la mataste. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar esa monstruosidad? —Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta—. Fue un accidente, un horrible accidente que jamás hubiésemos pensado que ocurriría.

—No es accidente si puede evitarse —respiró hondo—. Mi deber era protegerla, Edward —su voz era un murmullo—. Lo único que debía hacer, era darle protección por nueve meses, siquiera pude hacerlo. Fallé como mujer, fallé como madre, te fallé a ti. Te quité lo más preciado en la vida de un hombre, cada vez que recuerdo tu hermosa voz y el brillo en tus ojos cuando hablabas de ella, o cuando la acariciabas sobre la piel de mi vientre, me siento morir, porque sé que jamás fuimos capaces de verla nacer, jamás fuimos capaces de sostenerla en nuestros brazos, de verle sus ojitos, de decirle cuanto la amábamos.

Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, al igual que las mías. Volver a hablar de nuestra hija, me hacía sentir tan vulnerable y dolido. Mi pequeña mini Bella, mi pequeña Carlie, aquella luz en nuestros ojos que amamos desde el primer momento, pero que jamás llegamos a conocerla, sin saber si heredó los ojos de Bella o los míos, sin saber el color de su cabello.

—No fue culpa de nadie —traté de hablar como pude—. Pequeña, escúchame —fijé mis ojos en ella, su rostro se veía apagado, sus orbes no brillaban y estaban inundados de lágrimas.

No dije nada, el nudo en mi garganta no dejaba que hablara; la estreché en mis brazos y comenzamos a llorar, los dos… dejando que el dolor saliera para afuera. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado la pequeña carita de Carlie? ¿Cuántas veces especulé con ella, con el profundo cambio que nos traería en nuestras vidas? Esas preguntas jamás se podrían responder, porque por obra cruel de la vida, ella fue arrancada de nuestro lado sin siquiera conocerla.

Cuando ambos nos recompusimos solo un poco, volví a mirar a mi pequeña.

—No debes pensar de esa forma —sobé mi nariz—. Tú no tuviste la culpa, las cosas sucedieron porque así estaban escritas, debemos pensar que… —tragué pesado—, Carlie está en un lugar mejor y ella será nuestro pequeño angelito por siempre, cuidándonos desde donde sea que esté.

—Mi pequeñita… —murmuró Bella, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello—. Estuvo dentro de mí por seis meses, Edward. La sentía, sentía sus pequeñas pataditas, ella reconocía nuestras voces, nuestros cantos… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso?

—No lo sé… jamás encontraré una respuesta para ello —suspiré y traté de recomponerme, tenía que mostrarme fuerte, debía ayudar a que Bella sanara—. ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día, pequeña?

Quitó la cabeza de su escondite, mordió su labio y respiró profundamente—. No será fácil hablar de todo esto, pero prometo hacer lo mejor.

—Lo sé, hermosa —respondí, frotando su espalda—. Necesitamos sanar juntos, iremos a tiempo prudente.

Asintió mirando a la nada y, tras sobar su nariz y derramar una lágrima por sus ojos, comenzó a hablar:

—Esa tarde, discutí con Renée… —hizo una pausa—. Jamás me había dicho las cosas que horribles que me dijo aquella vez, prácticamente dijo que Jasper y yo habíamos arruinado su vida, yo retruqué con algo hiriente y me golpeó, un golpe duro que dio vuelta mi mejilla, aunque el dolor físico no fue lo más doloroso.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, acaricié sus cabellos y sequé sus mejillas mojadas con mis pulgares. Ahora, conocería la real versión de los hechos, no la parte distorsionada por los Swan.

—Cuando sucedió eso, salí corriendo hacia la calle… no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, tampoco de donde estaba… —su voz se iba rompiendo—. No vi el auto venir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio esperaba que un automóvil pasara por ese lugar que siempre estaba desolado ?¿Y a esa gran velocidad? Eso es lo último que recuerdo, luego me quedé inconsciente y cuando me desperté…

Rompió a llorar otra vez y la estreché en mis brazos, llorando silenciosamente en sus cabellos. Mi pequeña, la mujer que amo, había tenido la desgracia de cruzar la calle sin mirar hacia los lados, sin ver que un auto se aproximaba a toda velocidad y evitar que fuera atropellada por esa este.

—Cuando desperté, lo único que hice fue… —hipó por el llanto—, posar mis manos en mi vientre, buscando mi pancita abultada, pero ya no estaba allí. Comencé a llorar, gritar, patalear, me debieron suministrar sedantes, porque estaba muy fuera de mí. No entendía nada, no entendía que había pasado, lo único que quería era despertar y encontrarme en tus brazos, con nuestras manos unidas en mi vientre sintiendo las pequeñas pataditas de Carlie. —Clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en los míos—. Ese día, una parte de mí murió, Edward. Jamás logré recomponerme de eso y jamás podré hacerlo. Pregunté por ti, luego de más de una semana de estar inconsciente —su mirada se volvió sombría—. Creí que cuando despertara nuevamente, te tendría a mi lado, brindándome fuerzas para no caer y recuperarnos juntos, pero…

Ahora fue mi turno de cerrar mis ojos y sentir la humedad descender por mis mejillas. Yo la había dejado, la había abandonado, no había estado a su lado cuando más nos necesitábamos.

Sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro, luego sus labios en mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas.

—Hace tiempo entendí que tú no me abandonaste —murmuró, abrí mis ojos para enfocarlos en ella—. Sino que hicieron que me abandonaras, algo igual hicieron conmigo.

—Bella, yo… —selló mis labios con su dedo índice.

—Déjame hablar a mí, luego me dirás tú… —asentí, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos—. Ese día que desperté y pregunté por ti, mi madre se encargó de llenarme la cabeza, yo estaba mal, vulnerable… había perdido a mi hija y, aparentemente, también al hombre que amaba. Ella dijo cosas horribles —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero continuó con voz firme—. Me dijo que tú habías ido el día del accidente, pero cuando supiste que Carlie… —sacudió la cabeza—, te fuiste. Dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de mí, que había arruinado tu vida y que te arrepentías de haberme conocido. —Terminó en un murmullo.

Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de decirle esa barbaridad? Cerré mis manos en puños, sentía toda la rabia envolver cada porción de mi cuerpo, quería matar a Renée, lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Cómo fue capaz de herir de esa forma a su hija?

—Yo jamás pensaría algo así —mi pecho subía y bajada, agitadamente.

—Ahora lo sé, ahora entiendo muchas cosas —suspiró—. En mi interior, jamás creí que las palabras de Renée fuesen ciertas, tenía la esperanza de que tú aparecieras y… la dejaras con la palabra en la boca, pero no fue así. Yo… entendí eso, entendí que tú ya no querías saber nada más de mí, después de todo… ¿Qué clase de persona era?, mate a nuestra hija.

—Eso no es verdad, Bella… —negó y pidió que guardara silencio. Lo hice, sabía que quería sacarse todo lo malo del interior, decirlo por primera vez en voz alta.

—Yo, no era yo. La antigua Bella, murió esa misma tarde, junto a Calie —tragó pesado—. Me sentía muy culpable, todo lo que sucedió me lo culpé una y otra vez, martirizándome en que era una horrible mujer, un monstruo que había acabado con la vida de su propia hija. Las personas que estaban a mi alrededor tampoco ayudaban; mi madre que metía cizaña en tu contra, mi padre que no hacía más que mirarme con lástima y le preocupaba más la Universidad que el hecho que él perdió a su nieta. —Hizo una pausa y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, prosiguió—: Dos días después que desperté y ya no tuvieron que sedarme, me dieron el alta. Lo primero que hice, fue ir al cementerio…

—Bella, no continúes si no puedes… —avisé con el corazón hecho un puño, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos otra vez.

—He callado durante nueve años, Edward. Ya no tiene sentido que lo siga haciendo, además quiero que sepas toda la verdad, absolutamente todo.

Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y le di un beso en la frente—. Estoy aquí, pequeña; no volveré a irme.

—Su pequeño cuerpito descansa en el cementerio de Forks, junto a mis abuelos —secó una de sus lágrimas con su pulgar—. Me sorprendió encontrar su placa con el nombre que habíamos acordado, allí decía perfectamente «Carlie Cullen Swan». Esa lápida, la mandó a hacer Emmett —mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y fruncí el ceño. ¿Emmett le dijo eso?—. Aún no sé cómo se enteró el nombre, pero él me dijo que lo había hecho, respetando tu apellido y agregó el mío, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pues nuestra pequeña tenía una identidad y habían respetado eso.

»A Emmett lo conocí allí, en el cementerio. Fue el único que me brindó un apoyo y un abrazo, al principio creí que era un hombre diferente, pero después de unos meses caí en la realidad del porqué había hecho todo eso. —Rió con amargura—. Esos primeros días que salí del hospital, fueron horribles; todo el pueblo se había enterado del accidente y cada persona que me veía, lo hacía con lástima, no había otro tipo de mirada. Fue por eso que no salía de mi casa, tampoco es que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era un zombie, un auténtico zombie; estaba muerta en vida y cada día que pasaba, moría un poco más.

»Las noches, eran lo peor. En la soledad de mi habitación, todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente y, las pocas horas que era capaz de dormir, las pesadillas que no dejaban de aparecerse una y otra vez. Siempre soñé con un pequeño, un pequeño sonriente que decía que ya no podía hacer nada por él, luego… se aparecía un sujeto, que jamás fui capaz de verle el rostro. Esas pesadillas caracterizaban exactamente mi vida, yo estaba sola, perdida en un inmenso bosque… sin nada, ni nadie.

—No sabes lo mal que me hace escuchar esto, pequeña. —Murmuré, oliendo su dulce aroma—. Si yo no hubiese ido, si no te hubiese dejado tan desprotegida…

—Te hubiese dejado yo, Edward —respondió—. Lo hubiese hecho, por tu bien. No me quedaba nada, todo se fue junto a Carlie, y no había nada que hacer. Quizás trataríamos de recomponernos juntos, pero… ¿Cuánto iba a durar? En algún momento, te aburrirías de mí y te darías cuenta que no podrías vivir atado a una persona como yo.

—No, Bella —la corté rápidamente—. Siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí, jamás me hubiese dado por vencido. Si fuera así… ¿Cómo explicas este momento? Estamos juntos, pequeña; podrán haber pasado muchos años, pero seguimos aquí…, y sé… que esto es obra de nuestra pequeña, que no quería vernos separados e hizo todo lo posible para que nuestros caminos se volviesen a juntar.

Me miró varios segundos, hasta que... tímidamente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cada vez que miro al cielo, busco la estrella más brillante… pensando que es ella —murmuró con la vista ida hacia algún punto fijo—. Creo que tienes razón, yo también creo que fue ella quien nos volvió a juntar.

Soltó un suspiro y, tras tomar dos bocanadas de aire, prosiguió:

—Lo último creo que lo debes imaginar… —mordió su labio—. Entré en una depresión total, no quería hacer nada, no quería comer, salir de mi habitación; me estaba matando lentamente. Mi padre no podía seguir viéndome así, por ello solo ordenó nuestra mudanza a Seattle. Emmett no se había ido en esos días, aprovechando a acercarse a mí aunque yo no lo quisiera; en menos de dos días estuvimos instalados en Seattle, aunque yo no estaba con ellos, vivía como en un mundo paralelo, recuerdo que me hablaban, pero yo no respondía. Todos empezaban a disgustarse conmigo, en mayor proporción mi madre.

»Yo no podía sobrellevar todo el dolor que sentía, no podía hacer nada para dejar que las pesadillas me dejaran en paz, pero tampoco quería hacerlo… después de todo, el dolor era el recuerdo permanente de que todo lo que ocurrió, existió… fue real, tú fuiste real, Carlie lo fue.

»Las cosas en mi nueva casa no estaban para nada bien, mi madre me gritaba diciéndome que ya dejara de ser tan infantil, que me dé cuenta de lo que ocurrió y que deje de lar lástima; sus palabras eran muy hirientes, pero… la peor parte era que yo no me defendía, jamás lo hice, dejaba que me ninguneara sin rastros de culpa. Hasta me dijo que debía ponerme contenta con lo que pasó, después de todo me había sacado un peso de encima. ¿Te das cuenta la clase de persona que es?

Me tragué la ira que sentía… ¿Hasta dónde llega la maldad de una persona? ¿Tanto puede cambiar hasta, incluso, con su propia hija?

—Creo que ese fue el detonante para aceptar lo que vino después… —suspiró—. Emmett no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, aparentemente, preocupándose por mí. En ese momento, lo veía sincero, yo necesitaba cualquier tipo de contención y él estaba allí para mí. En más de una ocasión, me dio a entender que todo lo que había dicho antes era verdad, que las flores que me mandaba cuando aún estaba contigo, solo eran detalles para que supiera de su existencia. Hasta me dijo que pensaba que estaba enamorándose de mí y que, si yo aceptaba, él me ayudaría a salir adelante.

»Acepté casarme con él por esa razón, necesitaba salir del lado de mis padres, necesitaba estar sola y… como te dije el otro día, Emmett significó el pasaporte para hacerlo. Cuando se supo la noticia, el júbilo que tenían ambas familias era inigualable; pusieron la fecha a tan solo dos semanas de aquel día, con la excusa que empezaría el año de la Universidad en solo tres; como respuesta, solo bajé la cabeza y acepté todo, absolutamente todo. Acepté casarme con un hombre que había conocido hace poco tiempo, acepté dar un paso al costado y decir que sí; mi padre organizó el papeleo para ingresar a Harvard a estudiar derecho, yo solo acepté. La boda se llevó a cabo, con la debida autorización de mis padres porque todavía era menor de edad, solo por el civil. Luego de esa noche, nos mudamos a Massachusetts donde estudié abogacía y Emmett trabajó en un estudio en esa ciudad. Los primeros años fueron relativamente tranquilos, yo comencé a ir a terapia porque realmente lo necesitaba, aunque nunca hablé de lo más importante, jamás nombré a Carlie en voz alta hasta hoy. También Tyler comenzó a trabajar para mí, brindándome su protección aunque yo odiaba eso, me sentía tan… vigilada.

»Cuando me gradué, Emmett decidió que estábamos listos para regresar a Seattle, seis años después. Él siempre fue… normal, creo que esa es la palabra; al menos cuando estábamos solos. Jamás intentó propasarme conmigo, jamás me obligó a nada… pero, cuando regresamos a Seattle, todo eso cambió. Se transformó en otra persona, era calculador, mandón y siempre deseaba tener la última palabra, realmente siempre pensé que estar cerca de su padre lo transformaba.

»En fin, volvimos a Seattle y, lo primero que hice, fue buscar a mi hermano. Desde que me fui de Forks, jamás había vuelto a hablar con él, me siento muy arrepentida de ello. Mi actitud no había cambiado mucho, logré que Tanya fuese mi nueva terapeuta, pero jamás decía nada de lo que me ayudaría a cambiar, seguía envolviéndome en el dolor, no me permitía sanar… hasta hoy.

Me quedé sin palabras y, al no encontrar oraciones para responderle, lo único que hice fue estrecharla a mi cuerpo. Sentía que las palabras sobraban, no eran necesarias. Bella me había contado toda su historia, nueve años de su vida en pocos minutos. En todo su relato, me sentí en un montaña rusa de dolor, imaginando como estuvo ella, imaginándome sus noches largas y oscuras invadidas de pesadillas; no me perdonaría nunca haberla dejado sola, sentía una culpa tan grande que jamás podría apagar, ahora solo me quedaba estar junto a ella, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba para no volver a caer, para que por fin se dejara ayudar y volver a ser feliz.

—Eres muy valiente, pequeña —besé su frente—. Ya no más sufrimiento, no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. —Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y besó mi mejilla, para luego dejar caer su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, hasta que comencé a narrar la parte de mi historia.

—Apenas me enteré del accidente, volé al hospital —comencé, Bella rápidamente posó toda su atención a mí—. Esa tarde, estaba ultimando detalles para nuestra estadía en Seattle —asintió. Eso era lo que teníamos planeado; al terminar el instituto nos mudaríamos a esa ciudad para estar junto a Jasper, claro que no pudimos hacerlo—. Cuando recibí esa noticia, me sentí morir lentamente, no entendía nada… solo era consciente que tú estabas en peligro al igual que nuestra princesa. —Mi voz se fue rompiendo.

»Al llegar al hospital, lo hice junto a mi madre y Jane. Ellas estaban devastadas, pero trataban de hacerse las fuertes, para que yo no cayera. Aún no sé cómo llegué allí, estaba perdido… confundido, muerto de miedo. Cuando di con el piso en el que estabas, me dijeron que tenía que esperar porque tú habías entrado al quirófano hacía menos de una hora. Mi mundo se hizo trizas, necesitaba verte y saber que estabas bien, que tú y nuestra hija lo estaban. Recuerdo que subí por las escaleras de dos en dos, sin detenerme a esperar el elevador. Al llegar al lugar deseado, estaban tus padres; al verme, ambos me miraban serios, con odio, con rencor. No dije nada y me dejé caer en los sillones, esperando noticias tuyas, quería escucharlo de tu boca, no quería hablar con nadie más que no fueses tú.

»Las horas pasaban y pasaban, no sabíamos nada de ti. A mi lado siempre estuvieron mi madre y mi hermana, brindándome las fuerzas que ya no tenía. Luego de tres interminables horas, recibí la peor noticia que pudiese haber escuchado: nuestra bebé no sobrevivió. —Mis ojos se aguaron y sentí a Bella repartir besos en mi mejilla, una y otra vez—. No supe cómo reaccionar, me dejé caer al suelo y lloré como nunca había llorado; como pude, pregunté por ti y me dijeron que tú estabas fuera de peligro, aunque continuabas sedada; además me dijeron que cuando despertaras, necesitarías toda la contención posible, ya que te sentirías devastada.

Me apreté más a mi pequeña, necesitaba sentirla cerca; ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura, acercándome todo lo posible.

—Me quedé allí toda la noche, no dejaban pasar a nadie porque aún estabas muy delicada. Les pregunté a los médicos que había pasado y me contaron del accidente, miré de soslayo a tus padres que aún estaban allí y los encaré. Nos dijimos un montón de cosas, pero como era obvio dejé que ganaran la batalla. Recalcaron que yo era un chiquillo mugroso que no tenía nada para ofrecerte, que desde que llegué a tu vida, solo te lastimé, que no supe cuidarte y, encima, te embaracé, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería. En palabras claras, me dijeron que arruiné tu vida, que hasta te quité la oportunidad de ser una adolescente normal como cualquier otra, debías renunciar a muchas cosas por estar conmigo, a la Universidad y a ser alguien en la vida, además de que… siendo honestos, jamás podría darte la vida que tú acostumbrabas a vivir.

»Yo fui débil y no luché, dejé que me llenaran la cabeza y…, opté por la salida fácil aunque eso significase perder el sentido de mi vida, a nuestra pequeña ya la habíamos perdido y… también te perdería a ti. —Tragué pesado—. Aunque estaba mal y vulnerable, no me fui de allí… en algún momento me quedé dormido en la sala de espera y solo me desperté cuando mi padre lo hizo. Él estuvo conmigo, no había visto ni a Charlie ni a Renée, aunque en esa noche había tomado mi decisión: te dejaría en paz, dejaría que comenzaras tu vida con alguien mejor que yo, con alguien que te pudiera dar una vida plena. Aunque me negaba a pensar que eso era lo mejor, lo había decidido, pero no me permitiría separarme de ti tan fácilmente.

»Ese día, volví a mi casa solo para cambiarme la ropa, en contra de mi voluntad… solo hice eso y luego volví al hospital, cuando llegué estaba Charlie hablando con tu doctor. Tu padre me dijo que habías despertado pero que volvieron a sedarte porque entraste en un ataque de histeria, luego apareció tu madre y me dijo que no querías verme, que querías que desapareciera de tu vida y que te dejara tranquila. Una parte de mí no lo creyó, pero… una más grande si lo hizo.

Parpadeé varias veces para evitar que se formaran lágrimas en mis ojos, Bella me escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de abrazarme. Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creí.

—No sé como lo hice, pero logré colarme a tu habitación —tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta—. La imagen que vi, me terminó de romper. Estabas tan quieta, rodeaba de cables por todo tu cuerpo, tu rostro se mantenía sereno pero sabía que sufrías, te veía tan vulnerable y desprotegida. Vi tu vientre, y éste ya no estaba abultado, recién ahí caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, de lo que nos pasó. Nuestra pequeña se había ido de nuestro lado, dejándonos rotos, vacíos. Yo me culpé por no cuidarte, por no haberte protegido del accidente, me recriminé toda mi vida por ello y, ahí sostuve todavía más mi decisión, te había fallado tanto a ti como a Carlie, por eso… cuando dejé el hospital, levanté el teléfono y llamé a Inglaterra, aceptando mi beca.

»Mi familia trató de hacerme razonar, pero yo estaba cegado por el dolor. Creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos, yo no era bueno para ti, no te supe cuidar, no las supe cuidar. ¿Qué clase de novio era? —Respiré hondo—. Lo último que hice en Forks, fue enterrar a nuestra hija con su placa correspondiente, solo que agregamos tu apellido en ella, después de todo era una parte de los dos —Bella abrió grande los ojos, el entierro lo habíamos hecho con mi familia, no había sido Emmett como él le dijo—. Dos días después, estaba arribando el avión hacia Inglaterra, ese día terminé de morir en vida, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Me di cuenta de qué equivocado estuve, el mismo día que volví a verte, jamás me perdonaré haberte dejado tan sola y desprotegida, a merced de ellos. Lo siento tanto.

Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran libremente sobre mi rostro, hasta que sentí los labios de Bella presionarse fuertemente a los míos. Estábamos rotos, con las heridas abiertas, sin saber cómo seguiría todo, pero algo estaba más que claro: seguíamos juntos y nos amábamos.

—Estamos juntos, Edward —murmuró mi pequeña, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos—. Quiero creer que juntos podremos con todo.

—Lo haremos, pequeña; lo haremos —aseguré en un susurro y volví a besar sus labios.

Nuestras bocas tenían el característico gusto salino de las lágrimas, pero no importaba. Necesitaba tener a Bella cerca, entender que estaba junto a mí, que esto no era un sueño, que era real. Ambos éramos reales y estábamos aquí, abrazados en un sofá a la luz de la noche y del fuego de la chimenea.

Cuando finalizamos el beso, no me separé ni un poco de ella, delineé su suave rostro con mis dedos, memorizando cada porción de su piel, guardando en mi memoria sus hermosas facciones. Miré sus ojos chocolate que, a pesar de estar tristes, brillaban con gran intensidad. Ella me devolvió la mirada, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te das una idea de lo mucho que te extrañé todo este tiempo —susurré, sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

—Tengo la idea de lo yo te extrañé a ti, así que puedo imaginarlo —reí suavemente. Al fin volvía a mostrarse como la Bella de antes, como mi Bella, mi pequeña.

Corrí el cabello de su rostro, dejándolo a un lado de sus hombros y me acerqué hasta la suave y tersa piel de su cuello recién descubierto. Su perfume se olía en mayor proporción allí, Bella al ver mis movimientos, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, para dejarme su cuello a merced de mi boca.

Sonreí contra ella y comencé con el camino de besos en toda la porción, la respiración de Bella se fue dificultando y yo me sentí bien conmigo mismo; eso tampoco había cambiado, mi pequeña siempre había sido muy sensible a los besos en el cuello. Me entretuve besando, acariciando y mimando esa parte de su cuerpo, hasta que nuestra cercanía fue tal, que en un tirón la subí a mi regazo para besarla como correspondía.

El sorprendido fui yo, al sentir como Bella trepó a mí, me jaló hacia ella y estampó sus suaves labios a los míos, con una fuerza que desconocía . Sonreí contra sus labios y me dejé besar, gozando del momento. Si bien el beso era más pasional que otra cosa, se demostraba el amor que sentíamos, el que creímos que se extinguiría pero no fue así.

Aunque costara creerlo, nueve años después estábamos en la misma situación, los dos juntos… disfrutando de un inolvidable momento juntos, nosotros y nuestro amor.

Las manos de Bella acariciaban una y otra vez mi cabello, jalando algunos mechones de vez en cuando. Por otra parte, mis manos no se quedaban quietas y hacían un camino por toda la espalda de mi pequeña, hasta posarse por encima de su hermoso trasero; aún no me atrevía a acariciarla como mi cuerpo me pedía, pues no estaba seguro si ella estaría de acuerdo en dar ese paso hoy mismo, aunque si ella solo lo insinuaba no me echaría para atrás, la había extrañado horrores.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos por unos momentos, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos como estúpidos enamorados; Bella se mordió el labio y yo gruñí, ella conocía perfectamente los efectos que eso causaba en mí. Volvió a hacerlo, tentándome, y yo no soporté más. Con cuidado acerqué mi boca a la suya y mordí suavemente su labio inferior, succionándolo un poco, ganándome un gemido de su parte, luego hice lo mismo con el superior, en seguida delineé sus labios con mi lengua y, cuando ella me permitió el acceso, invadí su boca, buscando explorar toda su cavidad.

Esta vez nuestras bocas se comían —literalmente—, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, batallando entre ellas. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar sin que me diera cuenta y, cuando fui consciente de ello, éstas estrujaban sin ningún pudor el delicioso trasero de mi pequeña. Ella parecía disfrutar o, al menos, no había corrido sus manos como probablemente pensé que haría; era buena señal, ¿no?

—No quitaré tus manos, Edward —susurró Bella, mirándome intensamente. ¿Cuándo habíamos dejado de besarnos?

—¿Eh?

Rió divertida—. Yo también lo deseo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Ella dijo lo acababa de escuchar?

—¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás diciendo? —recorrí su cuello con mi nariz, estremeciendo su piel con mi toque; me encantaba eso, me hacía sentir poderoso—. No habrá marcha atrás luego, quedas avisada… _Isabella_.

—Punto uno: no me llames Isabella, lo vengo escuchando todos estos años y aún no sé cómo hice para soportarlo —sonreí de lado.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella!

—Punto dos: quiero volver a empezar, sé que será difícil, pero… quiero intentarlo, necesito intentarlo y sé que solo contigo podré —sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. No me contuve y acaricié ese trozo delicado de piel, maravillándome una vez más por su suavidad—. Te necesito a mi lado para no volver a caer, Edward.

—Aquí me tendrás, hermosa —besé su mejilla—. Aquí me tienes —entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Sonrió dulcemente y mordió su labio, me contuve para no volver a gruñir—. Punto tres: quiero volver a sentirme amada, deseada… pero solo por ti; quiero sentir que vuelvo a pertenecerte, que tú me perteneces y que…

No dejé que continuara hablando, enganché mi boca a la suya y la besé despacio. ¡Dios! No podía mantener mi boca alejada de la de ella, era una droga, mi droga personal y, esta vez, no dejaría que desapareciera.

—Siempre nos pertenecimos. Ayer, hoy, hace diez putos años; nunca dejamos de ser solo nosotros dos, pequeña —aseguré, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—Hay cosas que aún no te dije… —agachó su cabeza.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Dijimos que después de hoy ya no habría secretos —asentí, acariciando su barbilla—. Tú eres el único que me brinda fuerzas, creí que tenía todo perdido pero… creo que tengo una nueva oportunidad.

—Por supuesto, amor —sus ojos brillaron, sonreí de lado—. No me voy a ir, estaré aquí a tu lado, hasta que tú me lo permitas; así como dices que yo soy tu fuerza, tú eres la mía.

—Todavía sigo siendo una mujer casada —gruñí—, pero… planeo deshacerme de eso.

Una ola de felicidad invadió mi cuerpo.

—Jamás intenté hacerlo, pero… espero poder conseguir el divorcio. Ya no tiene sentido que siga con toda esta mierda, supongo que ese será el primer paso para formalizar el _cambio._

Mis ojos no podían cerrarse de la incredibilidad.

La actitud de Bella había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y amaba eso, al igual que la amaba a ella. Al fin era capaz de aclarar su cabeza, de decidir salir de ese pozo que ella misma había cavado. Poco a poco, mi hermosa Bella, fue reapareciendo, reafirmándose, volviendo a confiar en ella. Si hubiese sabido que nuestra charla traería estos frutos, sin lugar a dudas lo hubiese hecho el primer día que me reencontré con ella.

Aunque… las señales siempre estuvieron; Jasper me contó muchas cosas de ella, la principal que más le preocupaba era su actitud hacia los demás, jamás sonreía, jamás salía de su casa sin consentimiento de su miserable familia; jamás se le vio esperanza en sus ojos… pero ahora, eso había cambiado.

Estaba seguro que esta vez, la antigua Bella había vuelto para quedarse. Si bien recién comenzaba a planteárselo, yo la ayudaría para que su autoestima y confianza no se diluyeran. Después de todo, yo también me sentía más fuerte desde esta noche, al fin sentía que me volvía a completar, que solo faltaban pocas piezas para que el rompecabezas terminara de armarse, organizando todos los fragmentos.

—Lo que dices, es realmente genial —contesté, sin disimular la dicha que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

—No será algo fácil y rápido —suspiró y tiró su cabello para atrás—. Cuando acepté casarme con Emmett, firmé unos papeles que… protegían la unión; en realidad lo firmaron mis padres, ya que era menor, pero esa decisión me compete a mí. Según Patrick, en su familia no existirían separaciones, por eso lo hizo. En ese momento no pensé en nada, ahora entiendo la dimensión de esos papeles y su significado; no es imposible conseguir el divorcio, pero si un trámite difícil de llevar, tendría que hacer una investigación minuciosa para fijarme en las grietas de ese documento.

Guardé silencio procesando las palabras que me dijo. ¿Todavía había mas trabas? ¿Es que no dejaban nada al azar? ¿Tenían que pensar en todo?

—Quiero ser una mujer libre para estar contigo, Edward —murmuró, quitándome de mis pensamientos—. Quiero poder entregarme completa a ti, si es que tú también lo quieres… luego de que sepas _todo_.

—Siempre querré estar contigo, Bella —tomé su rostro con mis manos—. Yo más que nadie deseo que seas una mujer libre, para poder estar contigo sin restricciones y poder… casarme contigo.

Sus ojos se aguaron, en su boca se formó una cálida sonrisa y tuve que volver a sonreír como idiota. Casarme con ella era mi más ansiado anhelo.

—Yo también deseo eso —respondió—. ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo algún día?

—Confío en que si, hermosa —besé su frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos. Bella cortó nuestro contacto visual cerrando los suyos, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a clavar sus luceros chocolates en los míos.

—Yo… —tragó pesado—. No estoy completa, Edward.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Con la pérdida de Carlie —hizo una pausa—, también perdí otra cosa.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía ni mierda lo que me trataba de decir.

—No te sigo…

—No puedo tener hijos. —Un camión de veinte toneladas aterrizó en mis hombros—. Jamás podré darte una familia, porque no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

No tenía palabras, esto me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Entenderé si tú no quieres saber nada más de mí, ahora —murmuró, aunque su voz se iba apagando cada vez más—. Yo sé lo que te gustan los niños y, también sé, que deseas con todas tus fuerzas ser padre. No podré regalarte eso, no podré concebir a tus propios hijos porque… no soy capaz.

Volví a mantenerme en silencio, mi cerebro no encontraba ninguna reacción para esto. Solo me mantuve mirándola fijo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El rostro de Bella se iba desfigurando por el dolor y allí reaccioné.

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, estrechándola fuertemente. No podía creer lo que me dijo, la noticia era devastadora. Pero, si bien era triste, yo necesitaba estar junto a ella, con hijos o sin hijos, mi vida no tenía sentido si me separaba de mi pequeña, ¿Qué prueba más grande que estos últimos nueve años de nuestra vida, para demostrar aquello?

—Tú me hiciste padre una vez —murmuré sobre su cabello, sentí el cuerpo de Bella hipar por su llanto silencioso—. ¿Quién te dijo que no podremos hacerlo nuevamente? —su rostro salió de mi pecho y fijó su mirada triste en mí—. Hay muchos niños fuera que buscan una familia que amar.

Bella arrugó su entrecejo.

—Te amo, Bella —aseguré perdiéndome en sus ojos—. Amo cada parte de ti; tus virtudes, tus defectos… te quiero a ti, completamente. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

—Pero… pero… tú amas a los niños.

—Tienes razón —sonreí tímidamente—. Sinceramente, esto no cambiará las cosas, existe la adopción, podremos ser padres, tú podrás ser madre, no te menosprecies por ello.

—¿Cómo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Haces que mi mundo se tiña de colores, aún cuando me envuelvo en la oscuridad —su ceño se mantenía fruncido—. Eres todo lo que necesito, Edward. Junto a ti me siento invencible —seguí de cerca sus movimientos y vi que presionó su muñeca, la cual estaba envuelta con una delicada pulsera.

—Juntos, somos invencibles —besé su nariz y enrollé sus brazos detrás de mi cuello—. Saldremos adelante, _juntos_. —Volví a hacer hincapié en esa última palabra.

—Juntos —repitió y guió su boca a la mía.

Esta vez, no perdí tiempo y cerní todo lo que pude mi cuerpo con el de Bella. Ella, por su lado, volvió a posar sus manos en mi cabello, jalándolo para acercar su boca a la mía.

Jodida mierda, amaba cuando hacía eso; era putamente sexy.

Comencé a acariciar sus níveas piernas, aprovechando que quedaban expuestas debido a la camisa que llevaba puesta. Rompí nuestro salvaje beso y ataqué su cuello, ganándome deliciosos gemidos silenciosos de su parte. Mis manos ascendían y descendían por sus exquisitas piernas, hice un camino ascendente, recorriendo sus curvas, delineando cada porción de su piel. Ella se apoyó más a mí y sus pechos se presionaron con la fina tela de mi camiseta; no pude evitarlo y solté un gemido ronco.

La temperatura había subido entre nosotros, nuestro beso era exigente, pasional, salvaje. Estaba claro que nuestros cuerpos no se conformarían solo con una sesión de besos pasionales, no señor…

Las pequeñas manos de Bella se volvieron más audaces y bajaron desde mi cabello, arrastrándose por todo mi cuerpo, hasta situarse en mi abdomen. Sentí la suavidad de sus toques por debajo de mi camiseta, se sentía realmente bien. Tomó la tela con sus manos y la enrolló para arriba, sonreí contra sus labios al percatarme de lo quería hacer; me separé de ella y le sonreí dulcemente, Bella mordió su labio y sonrió en respuesta. Afianzó su agarre en la camiseta que llevaba puesta y comenzó a quitármela por encima de mi cabeza, hasta que por fin me liberó de ella; arrojando la prenda hacia algún lado de la sala.

Esperé pacientemente a su próximo movimiento, quería llevar todo a su tiempo, con calma. Quería que fuese ella quien lleve las riendas de la situación, aunque tuviera que contener las ganas de llevarla a la habitación y volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, fusionándonos en una sola persona otra vez.

Volvió a llevar su boca a la mía y respondí el beso al instante, tomándola fuertemente de su estrecha cintura. Acarició mi barbilla suavemente, siguiendo por mi cuello, hasta alcanzar la piel descubierta de mi pecho, yo no pude contenerme y comencé a bajar mis manos, hasta dar con sus suaves muslos, me maravillé nuevamente con la suavidad de su piel. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, había visto tan lejano este momento y, ahora, estábamos aquí… otra vez juntos.

Comencé a desabrochar los botones de la —ahora— molesta camisa que llevaba puesta, conteniendo las ganas de arrancársela de una vez por todas. Al desabotonar los cuatro primeros botones, miré a Bella… ella me devolvió la mirada y asintió, contestando mi pregunta silenciosa. Se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos allí, logrando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina con sus caricias.

Cuando por fin terminé de desabotonar su estorbosa prenda, quedó al descubierto su brasier de encaje negro, creí que medio grité, medio gemí al observarla con esa prenda tan provocadora. Bella me tomó de las mejillas y plantó un beso feroz en mis labios, yo no me quedé atrás y se lo devolví con la misma intensidad, sin darme cuenta comencé a frotar mis caderas con las de Bella, deseando una mayor fricción para mitigar el dolor de mi entrepierna.

—Dios… Bella —jadeé, cuando se meció en mí.

—Te deseo, Edward —murmuró y gimió cuando no me contuve y dejé un pequeño mordisco en la deliciosa piel de su cuello.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros y quité, definitivamente, su camisa, dejándola solamente en ropa interior, sus zapatos ya se los había sacado apenas llegar a la sala. Me separé solo un poco de ella y aprecié su belleza en la oscuridad de la noche, solo alumbrada con la luz que brindaba el fuego de la chimenea.

—Te amo —dije con el corazón en la mano, respirando agitadamente.

—Yo también te amo —respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Parecíamos dos tontos, solo nos miramos sin mover un músculo, hasta que mi cerebro volvió a conectarse con mi cuerpo y erguí mi postura, levantando a Bella en consecuencia. Ella enrolló sus piernas en mis caderas y comencé a andar. La tarea se volvió dificultosa, ya que Bella no paraba de besarme y yo no paraba de acariciar cualquier porción de su cuerpo que estuviese a mano. La arrinconé contra la pared besándola como si vida dependiera de ello, debido a la nueva posición nuestras entrepiernas estaban muy cercanas y, aún con mis pantalones puestos, podía sentir la calidez de mi pequeña darme justo en la parte más despierta de mi cuerpo.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda y desabroché, con un admirable movimiento, el broche de su sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo. Los pechos de Bella revotaron cuando estuvieron libres y mojé mis labios, sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres tan hermosa —aseguré, acariciando uno de sus montículos con mis manos.

Al sentir mis caricias, mi pequeña dejó caer su cabeza para atrás, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Su agitado pecho subía y bajaba contra el mío, también desnudo. La volví a besar, pero esta vez traté de ser suave y de demostrarle mi adoración hacia ella.

Volví a caminar con ella en brazos, sintiendo miles de sensaciones por todos lados. Volver a tenerla en mis brazos de esta manera era indescriptible, no había palabras para poder plasmar como me sentía. Al llegar a una habitación, que suponía que era la principal del departamento, la acosté en el centro de la cama.

La ventana estaba descubierta, por lo que la suave luminosidad de la luna se filtraba por ella, iluminando tenuemente a mi hermosa pequeña, haciendo que se vea aún más irreal. Bella yacía en el centro de la cama, con sus ojos dilatados por el deseo, con su boca ligeramente hinchada por nuestros besos, vestida solo con sus pequeñas bragas de encaje negro que hacían juego con el sostén que anteriormente quité de su cuerpo. Su cabello se esparcía por el edredón, serpenteando la superficie, parecía una mujer sacada de algún libro sagrado, su belleza abrumaba, me tenía total e irrevocablemente deslumbrado.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa de todas —murmuré, deleitándome con la vista de esta preciosa mujer que volvería a ser mía.

—Le diré a Esme y a Jane —respondió, mordiendo jodidamente su labio inferior con sorna.

—Será nuestro secreto —guiñé un ojo y me acerqué a ella.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar sus pies con mis manos, besé la planta de uno, mientras al otro lo masajeaba con movimientos circulares; cuando hube acabado de atender ambos pies, seguí con mi boca un recorrido por su pierna derecha, mientras que acariciaba con una de mis manos la izquierda. Fui ascendiendo tanto con mis manos como con mi boca, hasta situarme en sus muslos, donde besé cada parte de él, entreteniéndome más de la cuenta en la parte interna de éstos. Podía oler la excitación del cuerpo de mi pequeña desde allí, lo que causó que solo se intensificara el dolor en mi endurecido miembro.

Seguí subiendo en mi recorrido, acariciando con mi nariz y boca en la mojada prenda interior de mi pequeña, escuché que jadeó por mi sutil roce y sonreí contra ella. Mis labios no dejaban ninguna parte sin ser besada, continué con mi expedición con su cuerpo, hasta que llegué a la parte baja de su vientre.

Me detuve allí, sonreí tristemente y besé delicadamente la pequeña cicatriz que tenía allí. Elevé mi vista y me encontré con los ojos de Bella, devolviéndome la mirada con los ojos vidriosos. Volví a sonreírle y esta vez, acaricié esa pequeña zona, besándola una vez más. Esa era la prueba real, de nuestra Carlie, había dejado una marca en el cuerpo de mi Bella y era lo más hermoso que pudiese existir, ella estaría presente entre nosotros siempre, jamás la olvidaríamos.

Seguí subiendo, arrastrando mis labios por su vientre, sus caderas hasta posarme en el medio de sus senos. Me levanté un poco, sosteniéndome en mis antebrazos para evitar aplastar a Bella. Ella sonrió y acarició mis cabellos, brindándome la mirada más brillante que recordara.

—Te amo —pronunció, bajando su cabeza para besar brevemente mis labios.

Nos entretuvimos besando una vez más y, luego de finalizar el beso, ataqué esa zona de su cuerpo que gritaba a todo pulmón que fuese atendido.

Acaricié con mi nariz uno de sus pezones erguidos, mientras que masajeaba el otro con suavidad. Cuando el izquierdo estuvo mayormente estimulado, lo llevé a mi boca, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo lentamente. Los gemidos de Bella comenzaron a ser más fuertes y amé ese sonido salido de sus labios.

Imité mis movimientos ahora con su pezón derecho, sin dejar de atender el izquierdo con mis manos, estrujándolo y deleitándome con su suavidad. Mi pequeña llevó sus manos a mi cabello y tiró de ellos para hacerme enfrentar su rostro, cuando estuve a su altura me besó fuertemente, dejándome sin aliento.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender, hasta situarse en la cinturilla de mi pantalón prestado, tiró de él hacia abajo para tratar de quitármelo con urgencia; no tuvo que intentar dos veces lo mismo, me separé de ella y me los quité, quedándonos en las mismas condiciones.

Volví a acostarme sobre ella, esta vez haciendo a propósito que nuestros sexos —aún cubiertos por nuestra ropa interior— se rosasen, buscando de alguna manera aliviar la presión que sentía allí.

Una ola de deseo puro y carnal atacó mi cuerpo cuando las exploradoras manos de Bella comenzaron a acariciar mi erección por encima de mis bóxers, apoyé mi frente en su hombro, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de sus caricias.

Me sentía como un jodido adolescente, estaba llegando a los límites de la locura; sentía que acabaría en un cerrar de ojos y eso no era bueno, quería hacer disfrutar a Bella, aunque me costara enormemente no dejarme llevar por el deseo y la lujuria. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a refregarme en su pequeña mano, queriendo dejarme llevar por mis instintos de una vez por todas.

Aunque mi parte racional ganó y, con cuidado, deshice las manos de Bella sobre mi miembro; ella me miró extrañada y creí ver decepción en sus hermosos ojos.

—Me vuelves loco, pequeña —susurré con la voz ronca—. Harás que termine solo con unas suaves caricias, no quiero eso… quiero hacerlo junto a ti.

Ella mordió sus labios y tuve que apretar mi boca para que no saliera una sarta de maldiciones de ella. Con cuidado, quité la única prenda que quedaba puesta en ella; los ojos de Bella se transformaron, se veían oscuros por el deseo y la lujuria, y eso me hizo sentir poderoso.

Llevé sus braguitas hasta mi nariz y la olí, cerrando mis ojos al disfrutar el olor a su excitación; al volver a abrirlos, mi pequeña me miraba de tal manera que mi sangre volvió a calentarse y a viajar a mi miembro, poniéndolo más duro si es que eso fuese posible.

Me agaché hasta la altura de su intimidad y la miré a los ojos pidiéndole permiso, necesitaba probarla, sentir su esencia… degustarla completamente. Bella no dijo nada, pero dejó caer su cabeza para atrás, hundiéndose en las almohadas.

Lo tomé como un sí.

Aprisioné sus muslos con mis manos, dejándolos inmóviles. Poco a poco, me fui acercando a su centro, dejé un suave beso por encima de su caliente piel y creí haber escuchado un quejido de su parte, sonreí ante su depilado sexo y no me contuve un segundo más.

Hundí sin piedad mi boca en su mojada intimidad, Bella se revolvió debajo de mí pero no dejé que pudiera moverse más allá. Comencé a explorarla completamente, besando cada parte de su exquisito sexo, maravillándome con la suavidad de su femineidad. Cuando lo consideré necesario, hundí mi lengua en su entrada y recibí un maravilloso grito por parte de mi pequeña, me ayudé con mis manos sosteniéndola por sus caderas y volví a hundir mi lengua en su interior.

Las manos de Bella volaron a mi cabeza, para acercarme más a ella. Los movimientos de mi lengua comenzaron a intensificarse, adentro, afuera, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez.

—D-Dios… —gimió mi pequeña, meciendo sus caderas en torno a mi rostro buscando mayor fricción, me reí de su impaciencia—. ¡Edward! ¡Oh, Edward!

Llevé mi boca hasta su sensible clítoris y lo chupé, lamí y mordisqueé suavemente. Bella parecía que disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo, sin dudarlo dejé de sostenerla y, esta vez, una de mis manos viajó hasta su entrada. Ingresé solo un dedo en su interior y gemí contra su sexo, estaba jodidamente apretada.

—Mierda… —bramé entre dientes, imaginando a mi miembro entrar y salir por aquella zona—. Eres tan malditamente perfecta, pequeña.

Metí otro dedo más sin cesar las lamidas a su palpitante clítoris, los gritos de Bella se escuchaban en toda la habitación, al igual que sonido pegajoso que hacían mis dedos al entrar y salir de ella. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, supe que no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar su cúspide; reemplacé mis dedos con mi lengua y, cuando Bella apretó sus muslos contra mi cabeza y gritó fuertemente, se corrió regalándome su maravillosa esencia, la cual degusté con fervor.

Cuando sentí su cuerpo relajarse solo un poco, volví a treparme en ella y la besé con todas mis fuerzas. Sentir el sabor de Bella impregnado en mí, era algo de lo que jamás me cansaría.

Mi duro miembro dolía y palpitaba como los mil demonios, ya no era capaz de aguantar, necesitaba enterrarme en ella en este mismo momento.

—Necesito… —comencé a decir con voz errática, mientras sentía como Bella acariciaba con fuerza mi sexo—. Ya… no… ¡Dios, Bella! —gemí, cuando metió sus manos dentro de mis bóxers.

Me separé de ella para poder liberarme de la estorbosa prenda, Bella me mirada divertida desde la cama y yo no pude evitar sonreír por la situación. Cuando estuve completamente desnudo me dejé caer sobre mi pequeña y comenzamos con una febril sesión de besos, me sentía al límite de todo, estaba muy duro y sensible.

Comencé a refregar mi miembro en su húmeda entrada y clavé mis ojos en los suyos; aunque sería muy difícil parar con todo esto, necesitaba estar seguro que esto era lo que ella deseaba.

—¿Estás s-segura? —pregunté en un jadeo, jugando en su entrada con mi miembro más que listo para ella.

—Estoy segura —su respuesta fue inmediata—. Te quiero a ti —murmuró, utilizando las mismas palabras que me dijo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

—Siempre vas a tenerme —respondí, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios al percatarse que yo también recordaba nuestras palabras de aquel momento inolvidable para nosotros.

Sostuve su rostro en mis manos y comencé a entrar en ella muy lentamente; torturándola, torturándome, torturándonos. No permití que en ningún momento despegara sus ojos de los míos, amaba ver su expresión cuando nos volvíamos solo una persona, sus ojos volvieron a ser iguales de brillantes que antes y me vi reflejados en ellos, haciendo que este momento mágico lo fuera todavía más.

Cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella, me sentí completo. Volvía a sentirme de esta manera, luego de nueve agónicos años, de una espera interminable, de noches y noches, reviviendo en mi cabeza todos los momentos que compartimos juntos, soñando una y otra vez con su cuerpo unido al mío, con sus gestos, con sus gemidos, con sus caricias, con su calidez.

Estuve varios minutos sin moverme, solo disfrutando su estrechez y calidez de sentirme dentro de ella, estaba tan jodidamente apretada que dudaba si podría aguantar mucho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en esta situación; mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bella levantó sus caderas y gemí contra su frente, mirándola a los ojos. Me sonrió y acarició mi espalda una y otra vez; comencé a penetrarla suavemente, aguantándome las ganas de comenzar a hacerlo de manera desesperada. Quería que este momento fuese especial, que ella se sintiera nuevamente amada por mi cuerpo, como en el pasado tantas veces le había demostrado.

—Te amo —pronuncié, cuando comencé a intensificar mis movimientos.

—Como yo te amo a ti —respondió, meciéndose contra mí.

Volví con mi tarea, salí completamente de su interior para volver a entrar profundamente en ella, repitiendo la misma acción varias veces más. De los labios de Bella solo se escuchaban sus gemidos, seguidos por mi nombre, para volver a gemir. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, me sentía realmente bien y no estaba siendo para nada silencioso, solo esperaba que los vecinos no nos interrumpieran para quejarse de nuestros gritos.

—Edward… —suspiró mi pequeña, enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas, haciendo que el ángulo de penetración se intensificara.

—Pequeña… —susurré, sin cesar mis movimientos.

Mi cuerpo transitaba un remolino de distintas sensaciones, mi miembro palpitante entraba y salía de ella sin dar tregua, deleitándome con su caliente interior. Mis embestidas comenzaron a cobrar intensidad, ya no me sentía capaz de aguantar más tiempo. Las manos de Bella se posaron en mi trasero para acercarme más a ella. Nuestros movimientos eran frenéticos.

Como pude abrí mis ojos y me maravillé con los gestos de Bella: sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta gimiendo en voz no tan baja y su cabello desparramado por la almohada y algunos mechones su frente.

Era tan hermosa que dolía y ahora estaba aquí, junto a mí; amándome de la misma manera que yo la amaba a ella.

Sentir el cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, hizo que me diera cuenta que solo estaba al borde del colapso. Por los gemidos y la rigidez del cuerpo de Bella, supe que ella no estaba lejos de volver a sentir el éxtasis.

—Bella… me… ¡Carajo! —dije sin sentido, aumentando a una velocidad imposible mis penetraciones. Llevé una de mis manos hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y comencé a acariciar el botón de placer de mi pequeña con movimientos circulares.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Ahí, justo a-ahí! —siseó entre dientes.

Con un gemido ronco, volví a acelerar nuestros movimientos; Bella se tensó, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mi cuerpo y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, haciendo que la mezcla del deseo y el dolor me llevaran todavía más al borde del abismo.

Sentí las paredes vaginales de Bella contraerse contra mi miembro, sin cesar mis movimientos al entrar y salir de ella, volví a acariciar rítmicamente su clítoris y mordí fuertemente uno de sus pezones, eso fue lo que necesitó para dejarse llevar, soltando un gemido ronco.

Ver su rostro desfigurado por el intenso clímax que acababa de experimentar fue la gota que derramó el vaso —literalmente—. Tras tres estocadas más, me dejé ir y me vacié en su interior, llenándola de mi esencia, marcándola como mía una vez más.

Me derrumbé en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, completamente extasiado por el placer. Nos quedamos en esa misma posición, recuperando energías y normalizando nuestras respiraciones. Sentí las manos de Bella acariciar una y otra vez mi cabello, mientras que yo dejaba repetidos besos en su hombro.

—Te amo, Edward —murmuró en mi oído.

—Gracias por esto, pequeña —respondí, besando su hombro nuevamente—. Eres el amor de mi vida, te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo.

—Igual yo —susurró, sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.

—Ahora sí que no desharás de mí con facilidad —bromeé—. Tú cuerpo vuelve a pertenecerme.

—Jamás dejó de hacerlo —imaginé que en su boca se formaba una suave sonrisa.

Levanté mi cabeza, clavé mis ojos en los de ella y me agaché para besarla tiernamente. Abrí las mantas de la cama y nos acomodé debajo de éstas; Bella rápidamente colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la tomé de la cintura, enredando nuestras piernas.

—Esto me hace recordar tanto a nuestros viejos tiempos —murmuró, contra mi pecho.

—Haré hasta lo imposible para que tengamos nuestra felicidad nuevamente, hermosa —acaricié una y otra vez su piel desnuda—. Volveremos a ser los de antes y nadie interferirá entre nosotros.

—Gracias —besó mi pecho—. Desde que llegaste, solo te preocupas por mí; si no fuera por ti, seguiría siendo la misma mujer de antes, tú me has cambiado, Edward. Con tu confianza, amor y dedicación hacia mí, me has traído de a poco.

Sacudí mi cabeza y besé sus cabellos—. No podría haberlo hecho yo solo, pequeña.

—Eres todo lo que necesito —murmuró con voz adormilada.

—Tú eres todo lo que amo, siempre fue así; si tu sonríes, yo sonrío —contesté, besando una y otra vez el tope de su cabeza.

—También me has devuelto mi sonrisa.

—Tú me devolviste el mundo, nuestro mundo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio y, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la respiración de Bella se volvió acompasada, indicándome que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Me quedé contemplando su rostro sereno, se veía tan hermosa, tan angelical y tan… mía. Aunque los papeles dijeran lo contrario, ella me lo había demostrado hoy, nos seguíamos perteneciendo y eso no cambiaría ni en un millón de años.

Acaricié suavemente su mejilla y nos acomodé mejor para compartir por segunda vez la cama desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, aunque en esta ocasión, ella estaba en sus cinco sentidos y ambos estábamos al tanto que seguíamos igual de enamorados que la primera vez.

—Volviste para quedarte, mi pequeña —murmuré, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello—. Esta vez, no te irás de mi lado.

Con ese pensamiento me dejé vencer por el sueño, abrazado a la persona que más amaba en este mundo: mi pequeña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Por fin llegamos a donde quería llegar :D jajajajajaja, las cosas se vienen buenas, aunque parezca lo contrario y..., solo diré que amo los finales felices ;)

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad... me hacen muy feliz :), lamento no haber podido responderlos, pero me pondré al día en cuanto pueda.

Gracias a Amelia, mi beta, que corrigió el capítulo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Están todos invitados, anímense no muerdo (todavía xDD): www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no será en mucho! (:

Abrazos de oso cibernético.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen, Noemi RK, MelLutz L, Maripo Cullen, Moni Camacho, Caty Bells, WiCCACrAZZy, Dark. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	21. Contracara

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**********Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 20: Contracara**

"_No podemos elegir de dónde venimos, pero sí hacia dónde vamos"._

Las ventajas de ser un marginado —Stephen Chbosky.

**BPOV**

Un cálido escalofrío recorrer por mi columna vertebral, me fue trayendo de a poco a la realidad.

Gimoteé sin ganas de despertarme, estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente y quería aprovechar este tiempo, envuelta en una cálida cama, sintiéndome viva, luego de nueve largos años.

Sea lo que fuere que estaba haciendo un camino en mi espalda, se sentía realmente bien; con cada toque, una corriente eléctrica despertaba hasta el más oculto nervio de mi cuerpo, era realmente una manera grata de despertar.

Comencé a removerme, cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando la luz del sol me dio de lleno en ellos, bufé de mal humor y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada; o la creí que era la almohada. Digo… ¿Desde cuándo a esos objetos inanimados les late un corazón?

Rápidamente abrí mis adormilados ojos y traté que mi vista se acostumbrara a la luz del sol; lo primero que vi, fueron dos ojos verdes mirándome divertidos.

La realidad cayó sobre mí como un gran flash.

La noticia del embarazo de Kate, la lluvia, la discusión, el dolor, el llanto; absolutamente todo. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese interminable día terminaría de la mejor manera?

Al fin me había _despertado_, por decirlo de alguna manera, al fin había dejado de darme por vencida y luchar por mis propias decisiones, por mi _felicidad_.

La venda de dolor en mis ojos por fin había decidido abandonarme, para reemplazarla por una fuerza increíble. Estaba muerta de miedo por lo que vendría, pero no me asustaba, es decir, claro que me ponía nerviosa o lo que sea, pero sabía que ya no me dejaría intimidar. Había aprendido a armar una coraza, donde las palabras hirientes de todos ya no tenían efecto en mí.

La batalla la ganó la Bella de antes, dejando marginada a la Isabella que apareció hacía nueve años; aquella mujer vulnerable, frágil, manejable. Si bien este camino recién comenzaba, la parte más difícil la estaba sobrellevando: perdonarme a mí misma.

Siempre y cuando yo estuviera bien conmigo, esperaba que lo demás se acomodara, después de todo… había sido yo misma la que puse en esta situación, con la culpabilidad de lo que le ocurrió a mi bebé, por el dolor agudo que sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo, por la soledad que me tocó vivir y, sobre todo, por no pedir ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba; esos habían sido los ingredientes para dejarme caer a mi pozo, oscuridad, resignación… no había nada más, todo era negro, sin ningún recoveco para que se filtrara algún rayo de luz.

Ahora eso cambió.

Como dicen, las peores etapas de la vida no duran una eternidad; los días malos pasaron y siempre me perseguirían, pero… no se podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero si para cambiar el futuro. Mi cabeza volvía a plantarse con una idea fija: ya no me permitiría sufrir, ya lo había hecho en demasía y, si alguna vez pensé que la felicidad no estaba hecha para mí, me confundí.

Yo también tenía derecho de ser feliz y, esa felicidad, solo podía ir de la mano con una persona.

Una cálida sonrisa, algo vergonzosa, apareció en mis labios al encontrarme con la mirada del hombre que amaba, él soltó una carcajada haciendo que mi pecho se hinchara y mi pobre corazón comenzara a golpetear fuertemente en él.

—Jamás dejaré de divertirme contigo a las mañanas —acarició mi barbilla—. Sigues siendo igual de gruñona.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír con ganas.

—¿Supone eso un halago?

—Un halago, definitivamente —respondió.

Me acurruqué en su pecho, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y suspiré completamente feliz. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentir una de sus manos acariciar mi espalda una y otra vez, mientras que la otra se enrollaba arriba de mi brazo que lo rodeaba, era la mejor manera de despertar; quería esto para el resto de mi vida, lo quería a él y haría todo lo posible para continuar con esto.

Edward fue todo lo que siempre necesité, lo que anhelé y eso no había cambiado; es más, se había intensificado con el correr de los años. Él había sido el único hombre que llegó a mi corazón, con esos pequeños detalles, cada día enamorándome todavía más.

Anoche había vuelto a sentirme como esa adolescente que fui hace tiempo, envuelta en su cuerpo, en su cercanía, sintiéndome amada y deseada. Sus ojos me transmitían el infinito amor que me profesaba, me hacía sentir viva porque me miraba como si fuera la mujer más importante del mundo, como la única. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no se sentiría bien con un hombre como Edward?

Él me seguía eligiendo a pesar de todo, a pesar que yo no podría darle una familia propia, a pesar que fuera una mujer casada, a pesar que aún me quedaba mucho camino por delante para volver a ser la misma Bella de siempre; por algún motivo divino, él seguía amándome de la misma forma que yo lo amaba.

«Te amo»

Esas simples pero tan complejas palabras, hicieron que mi mundo cambiara totalmente. Había intentado separarme de él, para que fuera feliz. Intenté que regresara junto a Emma para que ella le pudiera dar lo que yo no soy capaz. Sin embargo, aquí estábamos los dos acostados con nuestros cuerpos completamente juntos y enroscados, sin ninguna parte sin rosarse.

Las inaguantables ganas de ir al baño, me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Bufé al tener que separarme de Edward, pero igualmente tenía que hacerlo. Dejé un beso en su pecho y me levanté de la cómoda posición. Cubrí mi desnudez con la sábana, enroscándola en mi cuerpo; bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

Le guiñé un ojo y fui de puntitas hacia el cuarto del baño. Luego de hacer mis necesidades y lavarme la cara y los dientes con el cepillo que siempre llevaba en mi bolso, me miré al espejo.

La muchacha reflejada, esta vez, se veía distinta. Me sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, haciendo que pareciera más grande lo que realmente eran. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que me había cambiado la vuelta de Edward a mi vida. Era todo tan irreal, tan… _correcto_.

Descendí una de mis manos hasta mi vientre y acaricié la pequeña cicatriz de la operación que me hicieron el día del accidente, aquella donde había nacido mi bebé… la que nunca llegué a conocer. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero, igualmente, sonreí.

Las palabras de Edward aún retumbaban en mi cabeza y le creí; yo también pensaba que Carlie había vuelto a juntar nuestros caminos, para que podamos sanar juntos. Para que nos ayudáramos a poder superar esa gran pérdida. Mi pequeñita, nos había guiado... confiaba en que así fue.

Sobé mis mocos y limpié mis lágrimas, para volverle a sonreír al espejo.

_La Bella de añares, estaba cada vez más cerca. _

Volví a la recámara; Edward seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado, solo que miraba con el ceño fruncido al celular. Me reí, era tan tierno cuando hacía eso.

—¿Problemas tecnológicos? —pregunté, colocándome a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? —inquirió, dejando de mirar su celular para posar su mirada en mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y trepé hasta su cuerpo para poder besarlo, sonrió en mis labios y atrajo mi cabeza para poder besarme como se debía. Nuestros labios comenzaron con la conocida sincronía, cada vez que se juntaban… un remolino de sensaciones atacaba mi cuerpo sin piedad, solo lo quería a él; sus besos eran inigualables y jamás, jamás me cansaría de besarlo.

Sus brazos se detuvieron en mi cintura y me apretó más contra él, mis manos se enredaban en su cabello, tan suave y sedoso, jamás me había podido contener con acariciarlo, era inevitable no poder hacerlo. Rápidamente, la sábana que antes cubría mi desnudez, estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo, ahora ambos estábamos desnudos, deseosos de repetir las _placenteras_ tareas que hicimos anoche, una antes de dormir y luego dos veces más, despertándonos a la madrugada, sin ser capaces de mantener nuestras manos alejadas del cuerpo del otro.

El beso comenzó a recobrar mayor pasión, deseo y desenfreno. Mi cuerpo traicionero reaccionaba a sus caricias y, ahora que había vuelto a sentir como era entregarme a él, muy difícilmente pudiera parar. Sentir a Edward en mi cuerpo era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mejores experiencias que viví, sentir sus caricias, sus mimos, sus dulces palabras mientras me poseía, era sensacional e inexplicable.

Sin poder evitarlo, nuestros cuerpos volvieron a ser uno, fusionándose en ese intenso amor que nos teníamos. Mi cuerpo entero recobró vida, encendiéndose con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada "te amo". Sentirlo dentro de mí, solo me hacía retorcerme de felicidad. ¿Cuántas veces me imaginé volver a estar envuelta en sus brazos?

Nos entregamos sin prisas, sin miedos. Nos pertenecíamos, esa era la única y absoluta verdad. Cuando ambos llegamos a la cúspide juntos, gritamos el nombre del otro, sin disimular la felicidad que sentíamos al volver a amarnos, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Jadeantes pero satisfechos, volvimos a besarnos tiernamente. Mantener mis labios alejados a los del hombre que amaba, me era muy difícil. Solo cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, nos tuvimos que separar un poco.

—A esto le llamo un buen inicio del día —murmuró Edward, con la respiración errática—. Buenos días, hermosa.

—Buenos días —contesté, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Me quedé en la misma posición, recostada sobre el cuerpo de Edward; a él no parecía molestarle que lo utilizara de colchón y, si lo hacía, nunca lo demostró.

—Al final Garrett tenía razón —lo miré con una ceja alzada—. Me envió un mensaje preguntándome cómo estaba, se quedaron muy preocupados por nuestra desaparición.

Asentí, era entendible que se preocuparan; después de todo habíamos huido sin decirle nada a nadie.

—¿Le has dicho a Jasper?

—Le dije que estaba contigo y que estábamos bien, no te preocupes —me apretó a su cuerpo—. Retomando con Garrett, hazme recordar que cuando lo vea lo golpee.

Curvé una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué?

—Me ha dicho que ganó, ya que imagina lo que estuvimos haciendo anoche —puso los ojos en blanco—. Hace unos días avisó que no podría mantener mis manos alejadas de ti por más tiempo y ahora estará inaguantable con sus insinuaciones. Se pondrá muy pesado, atacándonos con nuestra vida sexual, nuevamente activa —movió sus cejas, yo rodé los ojos.

—Me alegra eso —dije burlona.

—¡Oh! Créeme pequeña, yo me alegro más —besó brevemente mis labios.

Nos tuvimos que levantar de nuestra cómoda burbuja, ya que nuestros estómagos tenían vida propia. Edward se cambió rápidamente y bajó en busca de alguna tienda para comprar algún tipo de comestible, pues en el departamento no había ninguna clase de comida, había sido un milagro encontrar un paquete de café en buen estado.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y volví a colocarme la misma ropa de ayer —recolectándola por todo el piso—, ayer no habíamos sido cuidadosos en acomodar las prendas, tampoco era que me importaba. Ordené las ropas que se me mojaron ayer en la lluvia y, por suerte, ya se habían secado. Las doblé prolijamente y las coloqué arriba de una silla, me cambiaría cuando dejáramos el lugar.

Me acerqué hasta el ventanal de la sala y miré el día soleado que se extendía por toda la cuidad, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad. Sonreí por ello, después de todo yo me sentía igual… por fin, sentía que mi vida estaba recobrando su rumbo.

Mi noche, nuevamente estuvo sin presencia de pesadillas. Ahora lo entendía, cada vez que dormía junto a Edward, éstas desaparecían, pues mi inconsciente sabía que estaba segura y protegida con la presencia del hombre que amo. Lo mismo había ocurrido aquella vez en casa de Garrett de Kate, pero que había ignorado hasta hoy.

Hasta en mi inconsciencia Edward tenía el poder de hacerme sentir bien.

Sentí unos brazos abrazarme por la cintura e, instantáneamente, recosté mi cuerpo en su fuerte pecho. Suspiré feliz y cerré mis ojos.

—Aún no creo que estemos así, otra vez —murmuré, acariciando sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Créelo, pequeña; estamos aquí —besó mis cabellos—. Traje el desayuno, nada elaborado.

—Será perfecto igual —sonreí, mirándolo por el reflejo del vidrio.

—Uhm… Bella —carraspeó.

—Dime…

—He hablado con mi madre hace un rato… —esperé a que continuara hablando—. Quieren verte.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, Edward lo notó y comenzó a acariciar mis brazos.

—Pero…

—Ellos te aman, Bella —aseguró—. No más que yo, porque eso es imposible —solté unas risitas—, en serio quieren verte, también fueron muchos años para ellos. Te extrañaron mucho.

—Lo sé —suspiré—. Yo también a ellos, pero… no sé, Edward.

.

.

Suspiré nerviosamente mirando la casa frente a nosotros. Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su boca para dejar un casto beso en ella.

—Tranquila, ¿sí?

Traté de serenarme y asentí. Edward me sonrió cálidamente, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó despacio; eso me ayudó a calmarme, después de todo solo era él el que conseguía eso.

—Está bien, creo que ya estoy lista. —Jugueteé con mis dedos.

—¿En serio?

No.

—Claro —disimulé una sonrisa, Edward largó una carcajada y volvió a besarme castamente.

—Estás igual que el mismo día que te llevé a mi casa por primera vez, para presentarte oficialmente.

—No igual, ahora creo que sudo menos —arrugué mi ceño—. Supongo que… ¿eso es bueno?

—Eres hermosa —picó mi nariz—. ¿Vamos?

Me armé de valor y salí del coche; apenas estuve junto a Edward, entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos detuvimos justo en la puerta de entrada de la casa de sus padres.

Finalmente, me había convencido en venir. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Esme y a Carlisle, pero… me atemorizaba su reacción para conmigo; aunque Edward me dijera que yo no había tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió, no podía evitar sentirme culpable. Después de todo, luego del accidente, su familia también se desmoronó.

—Ya te lo dije pequeña, nadie es culpable de nada —la dulce voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones; era maravilloso lo conectados que estábamos, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza—. Deja de viajar a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí.

—Lo siento, a veces no puedo manejarlo.

—Lo sé —me abrazó fuertemente y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho—. Todos los de esta casa te amamos.

Sonreí dulcemente y me elevé de puntitas para besarlo ligeramente.

—¿Estás lo más parecido a lista?

—Lo más parecido a lista, sí.

Se rió con ganas y utilizó su llave para abrir la puerta. Había estado una sola vez en esta casa, pero eso no significaba que ya no me sorprendería con ella. Su hogar, era exactamente igual a la casa que construyeron en Forks, con el mismo color en las paredes, con la misma decoración y muebles, hasta se sentía el mismo calor hogareño.

Había fotos distribuidas por las paredes color crema y, justo arriba de la chimenea, ese cuadro de la familia Cullen que siempre me había encantado. Eran ellos cuatro, en el cumpleaños número diez de Jane, se veían tan lindos y tan jóvenes; la belleza de esta familia no solo era física, sino también del alma.

Ellos eran la familia perfecta.

Seguí contemplando la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Me quedé sin respiración momentáneamente al ver tres pares de ojos mirándome cálidamente. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y, enseguida, bajé mi mirada al suelo.

Una de las manos de Edward me estrechó por la cintura y, la otra, tomó mi mano para darle un apretón. Sentí su aliento en mis cabellos y murmuró:

—No muerden —pude notar burla en su voz—. Él único que puede hacerlo, soy yo.

No pude evitarlo y me reí.

Quité mi vista del interesante suelo y devolví la sonrisa que me brindaba la familia Cullen. En el marco de la puerta estaban los tres: Esme, Carlisle y Jane.

—Buenos días —saludé algo tímida.

—¡Oh, Bella! —Exclamó Esme y, lo próximo que sentí, fueron sus brazos estrecharme fuertemente.

Hasta ese momento, no me había percatado de la intensidad con la que la había extrañado. Siempre consideré a Esme como la madre que no me tocó tener, ella había sido una persona muy importante para mí, quien me ayudó en los momentos más difíciles, sobre todo con el embarazo. Esme había sido la mujer que me enseñó lo que vendría, la que me apoyó desde el primer el día y la que se preocupaba por mí y por su nieta.

Todo lo contrario a Renée.

—Mi niña, te extrañé tanto —apreté aún más mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo, tragándome las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Y yo —hipé silenciosamente.

Nos seguimos abrazando hasta que fui capaz de quitar mi cabeza de su pecho. Me miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan intensos como los de Edward, brindándome esa cálida y maternal mirada; no me pude contener más y las lágrimas brotaron libremente por mis ojos, descendiendo por mis mejillas, mojándolas en el acto.

Esme, con sus ojos aguados, secó con sus pulgares las lágrimas que lograron caer y volvió a sonreírme, no me pude contener y le sonreí de vuelta. La había extrañado tanto.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, cariño —murmuró, acariciando mis mejillas.

Sentí un carraspeo desde atrás a nosotras, miré hacia esa dirección y estaba Jane mirándome dulcemente.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Jane —sonreí.

—¿No hay un abrazo para mí? —escuché las risas de Edward y Esme, no me pude contener y estaba riendo igual que ellos.

La risa salía con fluidez, cada vez era más fácil reír y reír.

—Claro, pequeño pastelito —apreté mis labios al ver el bufido que salió de los labios de la hermana menor de Edward.

—Solo lo dejaré pasar esta vez… —murmuró cuando estuvo al lado mío y envolvió sus delgados brazos a mí alrededor; yo hice lo mismo y la estreché con fuerza—. Me asustaste ayer, es bueno saber que tu mirada brillante volvió —habló en mis cabellos.

—También me alegro por ello —contesté con una sonrisa en su hombro.

Nos abrazamos un poco más, hasta que sentí una presencia delate de nosotras. Alcé mi vista y allí estaban esos dos ojos azules iguales a los de mi mejor amiga de la infancia; me sonreía cálidamente. Carlisle siempre había sido del tipo serio, pero eso no significaba que no te encariñaras con él. Si bien era serio, cuando él estaba cerca, un fuerte sentimiento de protección rodeaba a las personas de su alrededor. Él era el hombre que moriría con tal de ver a su familia bien, daría hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de las personas que amaba.

—¿No hay un saludo para este viejo? —sonrió dejando al descubierto unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos.

_Era tan fácil volver a ser la de antes junto a ellos. _

Sonreí con ganas y me lancé a su cuerpo, llorando sin poder evitarlo. Me había vuelto una chillona, pero creía que todo el tiempo que estuve guardándome mis emociones, ahora me estaban pasando factura.

—Te hemos extrañado mucho, Bella —susurró, acariciando mis cabellos.

—Lo siento tanto —dije, empleando el mismo tono de voz.

Sentí como negaba una y otra vez, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

—No lo sientas, linda —volvió a susurrar—. Festejemos que vuelves a estar aquí y también la aparición del brillo en los ojos de mi hijo y en los tuyos.

Le sonreí tímidamente, Carlisle me guiñó un ojo y se separó un poco de mí. En ese momento, apareció Edward rodeándome con sus brazos. El papá de Edward lo miró con una gran sonrisa y asintió por alguna razón; creía que Edward lo sabía, después de todo ellos siempre se comunicaban con los ojos.

Rodeamos de ese cálido clima, Edward me llevó por el camino que nos llevaría hacia el comedor donde nos esperaba un delicioso banquete.

_¡Oh, la comida de Esme! _

Antes de que traspasáramos la puerta que separaba el living del comedor, Edward detuvo sus pasos, tirándome hacia él, dejándome acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y los vi con una intensidad indescriptible, le sonreí ampliamente.

—Te amo —dijo, agachando su cabeza para dejarla a mi altura—. Lo hago tanto, pequeña.

No dijo nada más y yo tampoco fui capaz de responderle, pues sus labios aprisionaban los míos de una forma deliciosa. Sus pasos se posaron en mi cintura y me elevó unos centímetros del suelo, para no tener que flexionar sus rodillas, mis manos descansaron detrás de su cuello, jalando despacio los cabellos de su nuca. Nuestras lenguas batallaban en la boca del otro, mientras que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a despertarse.

Luché desesperadamente por no rodear con mis piernas sus caderas, después de todo mi cerebro todavía recordaba que estábamos en casa de sus padres, con su presencia solo a un cuarto contiguo y que no estábamos solos, por desgracia.

No sabía el motivo del arranque apasionado de Edward, tampoco era que me importa. Pero había algo en la forma en que me besaba, se sentía como si… estuviera de a poco, cayendo en la realidad, en nuestra realidad.

Ayer había sido un antes y después en nuestra relación, estaba segura de eso.

Los fantasmas del pasado habían sido sacados al exterior luego de nueve años, el dolor estuvo impreso en nuestros cuerpos por mucho tiempo pero, al fin, habíamos podido sobrellevarlo juntos. Las dudas, los malos entendidos, las despedidas, los cambios, absolutamente todo, habían vuelto a la luz, pero esta vez, lucharíamos para enfrentarlos.

Escuchamos un carraspeo desde algún sitio y, solo así, fuimos capaces de despegar nuestros labios. Al mirar a la dirección de la voz, vimos a Jane sonriendo de oreja a oreja, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

—Si ya terminaste de estampar a Bella en la pared… —habló con burla con la voz—, mamá dice que la comida está lista.

Edward soltó unas risitas, besó mis cabellos, me colocó sobre mis pies y entrelazó nuestras manos para dirigirnos hacia la cocina.

—No más comentarios, Jane. —Avisó Edward enarcando una ceja. Jane rió abiertamente y enganchó su brazo en el mío libre.

—Era hora que estuvieran de vuelta —fue el último comentario de su hermana menor, miré a sus ojos azules y le sonreí.

Tenía razón, era hora que estuviésemos de vuelta.

Al llegar al comedor, la mesa estaba puesta y totalmente abastecida de apetitosa comida, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuan famélica estaba, de solo ver el almuerzo mi boca se hizo agua. Me ubiqué al lado de Edward, Esme y Carlisle se sentaban en las cabeceras de la mesa y Jane frente a nosotros.

—Antes de comenzar a devorar la deliciosa comida de mi hermosa esposa… —comenzó a hablar Carlisle, Esme le sonrió con sus ojos verdes totalmente iluminados—. Quiero brindar por la vuelta de Bella a nuestras vidas, al igual que la de mi hijo. Jamás perdimos las esperanzas que este día llegaría y sé que todas las cosas malas que tuvimos que transitar, desde ahora solo serán buenas. Ahora sí puedo decir que la familia está completa.

Edward entrelazó nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa, le di un apretón y las dejé apoyadas sobre mi muslo.

—Salud —respondimos todos chocando nuestros vasos.

El almuerzo pasó con muchas risas y bromas. La familia Cullen era la más maravillosa familia que conocía, ellos eran alegres, sencillos, amigables y los amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Al principio temí en venir, por el miedo al rechazo. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, ellos seguían siendo personas excelentes y jamás mostraron algún tipo de rencor conmigo, sino todo lo contrario.

Antes de comenzar una relación con Edward, yo ya había adoptado a los Cullen como mi familia postiza, al igual que Jasper. Ellos siempre nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, apoyándonos en nuestras decisiones o aconsejándonos en lo que necesitáramos.

_Ellos eran la contra cara de los Swan. _

Mi vista se concentró en Esme, ella tenía una naturalidad impecable, sus ojos maternales ya te hacían sentir bien, en paz. Transmitía una sensación de calidez, como si con su sola presencia te diera un fuerte abrazo.

Seguí con mis ojos y di con Carlisle. Él era el mentor de la familia, el que sostenía el hogar, sus ojos transmitían seguridad, protección y valentía. Estaba segura que él daría su vida por los suyos, jamás dejaría que nada le ocurriese a su familia.

Edward y Jane eran las personas más afortunadas por tenerlos como padres. Carlisle y Esme habían criado de la mejor manera a sus hijos, haciéndolos las hermosas personas que eran hoy. Ellos se preocupaban por sus hijos, por sus ideales y su felicidad. Respetaban sus decisiones sin importar cuales fueran y, lo más importante, era que brindaban su apoyo incondicional.

A mí me hubiese gustado tener unos padres como ellos, si los míos hubiesen sido solo una parte de lo que son ellos, estoy segura que mi vida sería otra.

Aunque ahora ya era tarde, después de todo uno no elige la familia que nos toca, sino que somos enviados a ella, yo no había tenido suerte con mis padres pero tampoco podía decir que todo fue malo, después de todo tenía un hermano maravilloso que se preocupaba por mí y la vida me colocó en el camino de los Cullen, la familia que había elegido desde el primer momento que di con ellos.

—¿La estás pasando bien? —preguntó Edward en mi oído, enviándome escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

—Por supuesto —respondí con una sonrisa. Sentí dos pares de ojos mirándonos y me encontré con cuatro faroles azules iluminados, también les sonreí a ellos: a Carlisle y a Jane.

Mi vista se centró en Esme cuando volvió con una bandeja en sus manos. Respiré profundo y me toqué el estómago, había comido más de lo necesario, no estaba segura si me cabría el postre. La comida de Esme era la más deliciosa que hubiese probado jamás, nos había preparado un delicioso pollo asado con diversas verduras y una de sus tantas salsas especiales. Demás está decir que dejé mi plato prácticamente limpio, me había devorado todo.

—Espero que les haya quedado espacio para el postre… —comentó risueña—. Preparé flan, al estilo Esme —nos guiñó un ojo.

Todos soltamos unas risitas.

—¡Dios, mamá! Creeré que nos quieres engordar para luego comernos.

Nos sirvió una buena porción a cada uno, aunque pensé que mi estómago no daría más, apenas mis papilas gustativas percibieron el dulce postre, fue historia, me lo comí en pocos bocados.

Cuando terminamos de comer entre Jane, Esme y yo juntamos la mesa y nos fuimos hacia la cocina a lavar los platos sucios, Jane se quedó junto a los hombres terminando de acomodar la mesa. Mientras la madre de Edward lavaba, yo secaba los utensilios.

—No sabes la alegría que me da volver a tenerte con nosotros, Bella —cortó el cómodo silencio que nos rodeaba.

—Gracias por todo esto —respiré hondo—. Siempre han conseguido que me sienta como uno de ustedes.

—Eres una de nosotros —sonrió maternalmente—. Este es el último plato —me lo pasó y lo sequé rápidamente—. ¿Me acompañas al jardín un momento?

Nos secamos las manos y salimos hacia el jardín trasero.

—La naturaleza es lo que más extraño de Forks… —comenzó a recitar una vez que estuvimos fuera y la cálida brisa revoleaba nuestros cabellos en distintas direcciones—. Fue por eso que quise construir algo parecido a lo que teníamos, no fue fácil pero creo que pudimos hacerlo.

—La casa es preciosa…

—Fue algo difícil acostumbrarnos al ritmo de la ciudad, siempre estuvimos acostumbrados a los pequeños pueblos, donde conocíamos a todos nuestros vecinos.

Se sentó en una especie de banca y palmeó a un lado de ella, pidiéndome que me sentara junto a ella; sonreí y lo hice.

—Intenté buscarte antes que te fueras… —el aire se atoró en mi garganta—. Lo hice, porque sabía cómo te sentirías y también sabía que necesitarías unas palabras para no caer.

—Y-Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, Bella —tomó mis manos y me sonrió cálidamente—. He esperado este momento por nueve años, jamás he visto a dos personas sufrir tanto como mi hijo y tú, quiero que sepas que cuentas incondicionalmente con nosotros, siempre estuvimos para ti y eso no cambiará jamás.

—Me equivoqué mucho, no reaccioné de la manera que tendría que haber reaccionado. —No me di cuenta que descendió una lágrima por mi mejilla hasta que Esme la secó con su dedo índice.

—Reaccionaste de la manera lógica, nosotros tendríamos que haber reaccionado distinto —suspiró—. Pero la noticia nos abrumó, nos tomó por sorpresa y nos dejó sin reacción. Intentamos que Edward no tomara ese avión, intentamos abrirle los ojos pero…, estaba muy mal. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, se culpaba por lo que sucedió, siquiera Jane pudo hacerlo recapacitar.

Suspiré y apreté las manos de Esme.

—Renée y Charlie se aseguraron de cagarnos la vida, se aprovecharon de la situación y la manejaron a su antojo.

Me acarició mis mejillas—. Lo siento tanto, cariño.

—No tienes que sentirlo, supongo que esa es su naturaleza.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo hasta que Esme comenzó a hablar:

—Te contaré una historia, es algo triste pero se vuelve feliz —mi vista se concentró en ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a decir:

—Hace muchos años atrás, una joven adolescente vivió la hermosa experiencia de su primer amor. Se enamoró perdidamente de ese joven apuesto de ojos oscuros, con su chaqueta de cuero y cabello salvaje, era el hijo de un importante empresario de la zona, pero a ella nunca le importó eso, ella estaba enamorada de la persona, no de su posición económica —elevó la comisura de sus labios—. Todo era color de rosas, el muchacho parecía amar a la muchacha de la misma forma que ella a él, al menos, eso le demostraba.

»El joven se mostraba respetuoso con ella, después de todo la chica era menor de edad, solo tenía dieciséis años y él ya cumplió los diecinueve. Nunca se propasaba con ella, diciéndole que esperaría a que estuviese preparada para dar el siguiente paso. —Hizo una pausa, exhaló aire y continuó—: Un día, la muchacha sintió que estaba preparada para amar de todas las maneras posibles al apuesto muchacho, ella pensó que hacía lo correcto, estaba muy enamorada como para pensar claramente las cosas.

Llevó sus ojos verdes a los míos, suspiró, miró a la lejanía y siguió con su relato, yo estaba totalmente cautivada por sus palabras.

—Esa misma noche que la chica le hizo saber su decisión, él chico la llevó a una especie de cita, prometiéndole que sería el mejor novio del mundo y que la cuidaría con su vida —su mirada se volvió sombría—. Ella se entregó a él, demostrándole tanto emocional como físicamente que lo amaba, se dejó llevar por la pasión y por las dulces palabras del chico. Jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan deseada, tan amada. Creyó que ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

»Semanas después de haber tenido su primera vez, la relación con el muchacho se fue desgastando, él no parecía el mismo de antes, estaba totalmente extraño con ella y solo parecía que la quería cuando estaban en la cama. —Su voz demostró enojo—. Los días fueron pasando y, además de sentir que cada vez estaba perdiendo su noviazgo, la joven comenzó a sentirse fatal, no comía y cuando lo hacía, terminaba vomitando lo poco que almacenaba su estómago. Cuando supo que algo andaba mal con ella, hizo una consulta con el médico y sus sospechas fueron certeras: estaba embarazada. Solo era una niña de casi diecisiete años, no tenía trabajo, siquiera había terminado la escuela y, para colmo, su novio estaba cada vez más distanciado, salvo cuando la llamaba para acotarse con ella.

Sentí náuseas de solo imaginar a un hombre así, ¿Cómo alguien podía comportarse como un maldito bastardo? Mi mente se dirigió a Emmett, si bien el era un maldito cretino, jamás se había propasado conmigo o algo parecido, lo suyo se limitaba a la violencia psicológica al igual que mis padres.

—Ella se sentía sola y perdida, no sabía cómo les daría la noticia a sus padres, estaba segura que se decepcionarían con ella y con mucha razón —suspiró—. Pero… aunque tenía todo en contra, no podía dejar de procesar que tendría un hijo, que había una pequeña vida formándose en su interior, que esa personita dependería de ella y jamás la abandonaría. —Sus labios curvaron una sonrisa, mis ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo; yo también me había sentido de igual manera cuando me enteré que Carlie estaba dentro de mí, en ese momento solo importó ella.

»Cuando se armó de valor, se enfrentó a su, todavía, novio. Le contó que esperaban un hijo con toda la felicidad del mundo, ella estaba feliz con la noticia. Pero no se preparó para su reacción, el muchacho se enfadó muchísimo, la llamó de mil maneras distintas, tratándola de una prostituta que solo buscó embarazarse para quitarle dinero. Antes de decirle que jamás se haría cargo del bastardo, le tiró a la cara algunos dólares para que se "ocupara del asunto", esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

»La joven adolescente, decidió continuar con el embarazo, aunque sería difícil siendo una madre soltera —hizo una pausa—. Se enfrentó a su familia y, ésta también le dio la espalda, la echaron de su casa, tratándola de ramera y ellos no permitirían a una cualquiera en su hogar. Sin saber donde escapar, tomó el primer tren que encontró. Estaba sola, con un bolso con escasa ropa y un hijo formándose en su vientre.

Pestañé varias veces seguidas, luchando para que las lágrimas no brotaran de mis ojos. La historia era realmente triste, una pobre joven a la deriva con una vida dentro de ella. ¿Por qué me contaba todo esto? ¿Qué mensaje me quería emitir?

—Llegó a un pueblo realmente acogedor y lindo, las personas parecían que vivían felices, siempre habían sonrisas en sus rostros, se sintió bien para volver a comenzar de nuevo, lejos de todo y todos. Después de todo, nadie la conocía allí y nadie podía juzgarla. —Dio un apretón a unas de mis manos que aún continuaba entre las suyas—. Consiguió instalarse en una casa de ancianos, ella cuidaba de ellos y viceversa; rápidamente se convirtieron en alguna especie de familia para ella, el matrimonio la había adoptado como a una hija y jamás la señalaron con el dedo por llevar un hijo ilegítimo en su vientre.

»Los días iban pasando y ella jamás se sintió mejor, asistía al instituto, sus abuelos adoptivos se preocupan por ella y su hijo, eso la hacía mantenerse en pie y con ganas de seguir luchando. Su pequeño bebé se hacía notar y todo marchaba perfecto, su doctora la felicitaba porque su hijo sería un gran luchador. La muchacha conoció a un joven buen mozo y amigable, rápidamente se hicieron mejores amigos, ella no quería nada con él, después de todo aún seguía dolida por su pasado. El muchacho no parecía estar interesado más allá que una amistad y ella agradecía eso; el joven pasaba cada momento que podía junto a ella, preocupándose por ella y por su bebé.

Los ojos verdes de Esme se aguaron y suspiró para continuar con su relato:

—En el cuarto mes y medio del embarazo, algo sucedió —tragó pesado—. La muchacha sintió un fuerte calambre en el vientre y se desgarró del dolor, sus abuelos adoptivos y su mejor amigo corrieron hacia el hospital para saber qué iba mal; internaron a la muchacha apenas ingresó.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y la vista de Esme estaba perdida en algún lugar del hermoso jardín.

—Cuando se despertó, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad… se enteró que su bebé no había resistido, no pudo luchar por vivir. —Hipé por el llanto, Esme tenía sus ojos vidriosos y le costaba mantener su voz serena—. La muchacha entró en una depresión terrible, no dejaba de culparse una y otra vez por lo que había sucedido, después de todo ella solo tenía que protegerlo por nueve meses y había fallado.

Esas palabras…, describían exactamente cómo me había sentido cuando desperté en ese maldito hospital, sintiéndome una mierda por no haber podido ser capaz de proteger a mi pequeña, por dejarla irse.

Los ojos aguados de Esme se posaron en los míos, jadeé de la sorpresa al entender todo.

—Yo sé lo que tuviste que pasar, Bella —dijo en un murmullo—. Yo sé lo que es perder a un hijo sin siquiera conocerlo, había planeado toda mi vida con él, imaginé todas las noches cómo sería su rostro; jamás pude conocerlo.

Mis manos seguían tapando mi boca, sin poder ocultar mi incredibilidad con la historia. Esme había sido esa muchacha, la joven adolescente que se enfrentó a todos por salir adelante con su pequeño, al cual no pudo verle el rostro…

—Sé que sientes que eres la culpable de todo, pero no es así —volvió a tomar mis manos—. Al principio crees que eres una asesina por no haber hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo, luego la culpa y el dolor te ciegan, no puedes mirar para adelante y te transformas en la sombra de la persona que alguna vez fuiste.

—¿C-Cómo hiciste para salir de ese p-pozo? —pregunté tartamudeando, con el dolor corriendo entre mis poros.

—Carlisle —contestó simplemente—. Él fue el que me ayudó, fue mi mejor amigo y la persona que estuvo junto a mí luego de la tragedia; él y los señores Simpson, fueron un gran apoyo para mí, fueron muchos años de tratamiento, las pesadillas eran imposibles de controlar y mi dolor aún más. —Trazó dibujos sin sentido en mi muñeca derecha—. Necesitas sanar, cariño; sé que tienes una psicóloga contigo, habla con ella, expresa tus miedos, pide ayuda, nosotros estamos aquí. Edward está aquí, siempre lo estuvo.

—A veces siento que no puedo, que no soy capaz.

—Se puede salir adelante, Bella. Mírame a mí, he podido… ¿Por qué tú no podrías? —Elevó la comisura de sus labios—. El vacío jamás se llenará, pero no podemos vivir toda la vida rodeada del dolor, es necesario pasar página, ya has sufrido mucho.

—Yo _quiero_ sanar, _necesito_ sanar.

—Podrás hacerlo, confía en ti y mentalízate en ello.

—¿Cómo termina la historia?

Sonrió cálidamente—. Todavía no termina, pero puedo contarte lo que sucedió después.

Tenía razón, su historia con Carlisle no tenía fin y quise pensar de la misma con mi historia con Edward, nos encargaríamos que nosotros tampoco tengamos un fin.

—Me diagnosticaron preeclampsia*****, ese fue el motivo por el cual perdí a mi bebé. Pasaron los meses y yo todavía seguía en un estado zombi, iba a terapia pero no me ayudaba en nada, hasta que Carlisle se encargó de devolverme a la vida, con sus pequeños gestos me hizo volver y, sin poder evitarlo, me enamoré de él.

Sonreí nostálgicamente, Edward había sido mi Carlisle, él me estaba devolviendo a la vida, había logrado darle la luz que necesitaba.

—Cuando estuve recuperada, me dieron el alta y Carlisle me sorprendió pidiéndome matrimonio. Teníamos pensado casarnos cuando él terminara la Universidad, ya que estaba matriculado en la facultad de medicina, pero los planes se nos evaporaron cuando supimos que Edward venía en camino. —Sonrió con ternura—. El nuevo embarazo nos sorprendió, habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel fatídico día pero no estaba segura si podría llevar adelante un nuevo embarazo, las dudas solo duraron una milésima de segundo al ver los ojos brillantes de mi prometido. Él abandonó sus estudios y consiguió un empleo, los señores Simpson, mis abuelos adoptivos, nos prestaron su casa para vivir aunque los padres de Carlisle se portaron excelentes con nosotros, nos regalaron una vivienda y nos casamos dos meses después de enterarnos que esperábamos un hijo. El resto de la historia ya la sabes.

Me quedé en silencio, dejando mi vista perdida en los hermosos árboles y plantas que nos rodeaban. El canto de los pájaros me transmitían paz, al igual que el viento chocar con mi rostro.

Esme me había contado una verdad que jamás imaginé, había tenido que vivir muchas trabas oscuras pero, finalmente, había encontrado su refugio seguro, había podido seguir adelante junto al hombre que amaba. Era imposible negar que ella y Carlisle fueran personas destinadas, habían cruzado su camino en el momento justo y no se dejaron escapar.

En mis labios se formó una gran sonrisa, Edward y yo también estábamos destinados… nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado una sola vez, sino dos. Nadie podría negar que nuestro amor fuera indestructible, nadie podría separarnos porque nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Quizás, necesitaba esas palabras reconfortantes de Esme para terminar de convencerme, sabía que ella había esperado mucho tiempo para hacerme recapacitar, pero si las cosas habían sucedido de esta manera, lo más probable era que tenían una explicación.

Ahora sí tenía algo más que claro: Había adquirido la fuerza para luchar por mi felicidad.

—Gracias, Esme —murmuré y abracé a mi mujer favorita con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ten confianza en ti misma, cariño. Así lo lograrás —susurró en mi oído.

No podía borrar mi pasado —tampoco es que quería hacerlo—, pero el cambio en mi futuro estaba en mis manos y, esta vez, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Estuvimos abrazadas unos momentos más, hasta que escuchamos pasos acercándose a nosotras. Ambas miramos hacia la misma dirección y sonreímos al ver a Edward caminar hacia nuestra posición.

—¿Puedo robármela, ma? —preguntó, colocándose a mi lado.

—Creo que yo me la robé un rato —Esme sonrió.

—Ven, pequeña —Edward tiró de mi mano y su madre nos miró con una gran sonrisa, viéndonos como nos alejábamos de ella—. ¿Han hablado?

Me paré en seco y me abracé fuerte a Edward, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Él, algo sorprendido por mi reacción, sin dudarlo rodeó mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, acercándome todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Edward —elevé mi cabeza y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí —cortó la distancia entre los dos y me besó como necesitaba.

Si esta mañana estaba convencida que mi cambio llegó, ahora definitivamente estaba segura. La Bella de antes volvió para quedarse, la Isabella de estos últimos nueve años, se quedaría archivada en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Cuando despegamos nuestros labios, Edward volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y nos llevó hacia la planta alta de la casa. Cada vez me asombraba aún más, todo estaba igual a la casa de Forks, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera, volteé a ver a Edward y me reí de su risa malévola. Abrió dicha puerta y la atravesamos.

El cuarto de Edward era igual al que recordaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro, sus estantes repletos de CD y su infaltable acolchado de rayas de variantes del azul y el celeste, la cama seguía siendo la misma y estaba en el centro de la habitación, las paredes estaban decoradas con distintas fotografías, pero una de ellas tomó toda mi atención. Fui hasta allí y tomé el portarretratos en mis manos, mis ojos se aguaron.

—Esa es mi fotografía favorita —susurró en mi hombro, abrazándome desde atrás.

Asentí sin ser capaz de decir algo, también era una de mis fotografías preferidas. Nuestros rostros estaban sonrientes y hasta en el papel se notaba nuestro intenso brillo en los ojos. Mi abultado vientre hacia acto de presencia en ella, exigiendo su participación. Esta foto fue la última que tomamos antes del accidente, la última antes que nuestra pequeña familia se evaporara.

—Es difícil volver a vivir esos días…

—Mi madre te contó su historia, ¿no? —Asentí, sin poder quitar mi vista de la fotografía—. Estaremos bien, pequeña.

Me di la vuelta, una vez que dejé el portarretratos en su lugar.

—Lo sé y ahora estoy segura de ello —sonreí y enganché mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Tuvimos unos días bastantes movidos, ¿cierto?

—Nada que no pueda arreglarse —sonreí, encogiendo mis hombros.

—Esa es la Bella que me enamoró —mi corazón se aceleró—. Quiero que me prometas que jamás, jamás volverás a borrar tu hermosa sonrisa, ni tus ojos brillantes… ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Algún otro petitorio?

Edward largó una carcajada y me elevó del suelo para comenzar a dar vueltas conmigo aúpa, chillé de la sorpresa y comencé a reír con ganas.

—Tampoco dejarás de amarme como yo te amo a ti —murmuró, frenando las vueltas pero todavía conmigo en sus brazos.

—Puedo con ello, te lo prometo —guiñé un ojo y en el momento próximo, ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Nos entretuvimos besando algunos momentos, hasta que paramos para no llevarlo más allá. Casi parecía imposible poder mantenernos alejados el uno con el otro.

—Ven —Edward me tomó de la mano y me sentó en la cama, me miró y sonrió con ganas—. Había imaginado millones de veces tenerte aquí, con mi familia, rodeada de mis cosas.

—Gracias por traerme —sin poder contenerme, también estaba sonriendo.

—Quiero darte algo —hurgó entre las cosas de un cajón y cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba, escondió su mano detrás de él—. He notado desde el principio que no tenías ninguna conexión con el mundo externo, ¿es así?

—¿Quieres decir que, antes que llegaras tú, vivía en una jaula? —Me reí de su expresión—. Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, como sea —rió—. Desde hoy te daré esto.

Dejó al descubierto sus manos y en ellas tenía un pequeño aparato negro, un celular. Enarqué una ceja confundida.

—Quiero que estemos comunicados todo el tiempo y si sucede algo, lo que sea, seré el primero en saberlo. Guardé mi número, el de mis padres, de Jane, Jasper y Alice en la memoria del teléfono por cualquier cosa. ¿Lo aceptas?

Miré la mano extendida que me entregaba el aparato, sin dudarlo lo sostuve en mis manos y asentí. No había pensado en eso, pero realmente era una idea asombrosa, podría estar comunicada con él todo el tiempo, solo debía ser cuidadosa de que nadie se percatara de que lo tenía en mí poder, al menos hasta que me pueda ir de la casa.

—Tendrás que tenerme paciencia, hace mucho tiempo no tengo uno en mis manos y la tecnología avanzó años luz —dije mirando el sofisticado aparato—. Seré una abuelita con eso.

—No es tanto, solo basta con saber enviar mensajes y llamar.

—Seré una abuelita —volví a decir, investigando el teléfono nuevo.

—La abuelita más hermosa de todas —rió y me estrechó contra su cuerpo, explicándome lo más básico de la tecnología celular.

La tarde cayó entre nosotros y supe que era tiempo de volver al departamento, ya no podía evitarlo más. Además, para lo que tenía pensado hacer necesitaba volver a la casa donde estaba viviendo hace más de tres años.

Me despedí de la familia Cullen, prometiendo que volvería a visitarlos y Edward me acompañó hasta el coche.

—No quiero que te vayas —suspiró enterrando su cabeza en mis cabellos.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero te prometo que las cosas cambiarán —me miró con una ceja alzada y yo encogí mis hombros tratando de parecer misteriosa.

—Recuerda que mi número es el dos de marcado rápido…

—Sí, sí… el de Jasper el tres y así sucesivamente, he entendido y te llamaré apenas pueda —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un beso de película, no hice más que enredar mis dedos en su cabello y tirarlo hacia mí, estábamos haciendo una escena en la vía pública pero me tenía sin cuidado, solo quería aprovechar los últimos minutos del día junto al hombre que amo.

Con la respiración errática, me solté de su agarre.

—Está bien, ve antes de que te secuestre y no te deje ir —rodé los ojos—. Te amo, pequeña.

—Yo te amo a ti —le di un último beso y me monté al coche.

Saludé a los Cullen con la bocina del auto y emprendí camino hacia la cárcel, que se hacía llamar hogar. Por primera vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**.**

**.**

Apenas traspasé el umbral de la puerta, me dieron escalofríos. Llegué hacia la cocina con la intensión de encontrarme con Bree pero estaba vacía, seguí buscando por el departamento pero no había señales de vida.

Algo en el interior de mi bolsillo vibró y me asusté, luego recordé que había puesto allí el teléfono celular. Con una sonrisa lo saqué y leí el nuevo mensaje que llegó.

**«****Ya extraño tu calor junto al mío, llámame loco o como sea, pero lo hago. Te amo, pequeña y ya cuento los segundos para volver a verte.****»**** —Edward.**

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, mi pecho se emocionó y pulsé el botón de responder, con torpeza pude escribir algo relativamente correcto.

**«****Creo que yo seré loca también, porque te extraño mucho. Haré lo posible para que nos veamos cuanto antes. Yo también te amo, Edward; recuerda eso.****»**** —Bella.**

Un sonido ahogado me asustó y rápidamente guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, otra vez.

—¡Isabella, aquí estas! —La voz de Bree se notaba agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón—. Tyler estaba desesperado tratando de dar contigo, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Tranquilízate, Bree ¿Qué sucede?

Mordió su labio nerviosamente y mi pulso se disparó, escuchamos la puerta de entrada abrirse, mi cara se volvió pálida.

—Ten, creo que lo necesitarás —miré la palma extendida de Bree hacia mi lado y el brillo del anillo me dio náuseas—. Rápido, rápido.

Como una autómata tomé la sortija en mis manos y me lo coloqué en mi dedo anular, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Bree me dio un apretón de manos y lo agradecí internamente.

La figura de dos hombres se presentó en frente nuestro, mi mirada se centró, primero, en el rostro aliviado de Tyler y luego, en dos ojos azules mirándome divertidos.

_El show había comenzado._

—Hola, muñeca —dijo una voz profunda—. ¿Me extrañaste?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Alguien extrañaba al gorila dos? jajajajajajja, veremos que tal se ponen los siguientes capítulos :D

Gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad. Por los favoritos, alertas, por sus hermosos reviews pero, por sobre todo, por dedicarle un tiempito a la historia.

Gracias a Amelia, mi beta, que corrigió el capítulo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Están todos invitados, anímense no muerdo (todavía xDD): www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no será en mucho! (:

Abrazos de oso cibernético.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen, Noemi RK, MelLutz L, Maripo Cullen, Moni Camacho, Caty Bells, WiCCACrAZZy, Dark, blueorchid02. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**

* * *

***************Preeclampsia: **se produce cuando la placenta no llega a desarrollarse por completo y se crea hipertensión arterial en los vasos sanguíneos maternos. La enfermedad puede presentarse después de la semana 20 de embarazo, aunque la mayoría de los casos la reportan a partir de la semana 37. Al afectar tu riego sanguíneo, la preeclampsia pone en riesgo tanto tu salud como la del bebé, pero su gravedad depende del momento de tu embarazo en que se manifieste y con qué rapidez avance.


	22. Clandestino

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**************Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 21: Clandestino**

_"En todos los momentos de nuestra vida existen cosas que podrían haber sucedido y terminaron no sucediendo. Existen instantes mágicos que van pasando inadvertidos y, de repente, la mano del destino cambia nuestro universo." _

Paulo Coelho

**EPOV**

Garabateé mi penosa letra de médico en la receta y se la pasé a la señora Collins.

—Será una semana de reposo, nada de contacto con los demás chicos para que no se contagien —expliqué, la señora asintió.

—¿Tendré una semana sin ir a la escuela? —Preguntó el niño, asentí con una sonrisa—. ¡Genial!

—Si tiene fiebre, le suministra paracetamol, luego de eso la enfermedad se irá sola —volví a decir.

—Gracias doctor Cullen, mi hijo tuvo la mala suerte de que su mejor amigo lo contagiara de varicela.

—No es nada para preocuparse, es mejor que les agarre de niños, se lo aseguro —volví mi vista al niño—. Bueno campeón, ve a tu casa y descansa. No olvides de no rascarte, aunque te pique…, sino te quedarán las cicatrices del salpullido.

Asintieron los dos y volvieron a despedirse, les sonreí y abandonaron el lugar. Suspiré cansado y miré la hora, todavía no llegaba a las cuatro de la tarde, me quedaba un poco más de tiempo en la consulta y pocos niños por atender.

Llené algunas historias clínicas aunque me vi interrumpido cuando escuché a alguien tocar mi puerta. Al permitir que entrara quienquiera que sea, sonreí con ganas al ver a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Hola, Romeo! —saludó, dejándose caer en la silla.

—¿Cómo está mi futuro padre favorito? —pregunté, lanzándole un bolígrafo a su cuerpo.

Sonrió con ganas, viéndose idiota.

—Aún no puedo creerlo, amigo —murmuró incrédulo, tomando el objeto que le lancé y lo colocó sobre el escritorio—. Cuando nos enteramos no sabía cómo reaccionar, si bien pensaba que en algún momento seríamos padres, no imaginé que sucedería tan de pronto.

Le sonreí cálidamente.

—Son noticias para festejar, hermano; jamás se sabe cómo reaccionar —suspiré y traté de quitar los tristes recuerdos de mi mente. Garrett se dio cuenta y palmeó mi mano.

—Estoy seguro que podrán recuperarse, Edward —dijo mi mejor amigo.

—Ahora me convenzo aún más —suspiré—. Lamento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tendrías que lamentarte? Te entiendo perfectamente y yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma, lo importante es que tuviste la confianza de contármelo. Yo, como todo el mundo que te quiere, necesito verte feliz.

Luego de que Bella se fuera de mi casa, había tenido una grata charla con mi familia. Volver a ver a mi pequeña interactuar con las personas más importantes para mí, me hicieron entender que las cosas se estaban estabilizando y que podríamos con todo. Esa misma noche, Garrett y Kate fueron a cenar a casa para dar a conocer la noticia de su futura boda y que serían padres a Esme y Carlisle, decidí contarles lo que había ocurrido con Bella y con nuestra pequeña; esa verdad que me había guardado en toda mi estadía en Inglaterra.

Si antes no lo había hecho, no fue por falta de confianza sino, que cuando volviera a nombrar a Carlie en voz alta, primero lo haría con Bella. Mis mejores amigos se pusieron mal con la noticia, como era lógico, aunque intenté que no lo hicieran. Nuestra pequeña era una gran tristeza en nuestro pasado, pero estaba seguro que estaba en un lugar mejor, cuidándonos desde allí. Siempre la recordaríamos con una gran sonrisa.

—Con Bella a mi lado, lo seré —sonreí pensando en ella y en el hermoso día que disfrutamos juntos.

—Oh, oh —abrió grande sus ojos—. ¡Han tenido sexo!

Creo que mi boca se cayó hasta el suelo.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —bramé molesto.

En el rostro de Garrett se formó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a carcajearse, no pude evitarlo y me reí junto a él.

—Y yo que pensaba que todavía no tuvieron la _alegría_ —dijo entre carcajadas—. El mensaje que te envié solo fue para molestarte, si hubiese sabido que realmente lo hicieron… —volvió a reírse.

—¡Tarado! —exclamé, aunque no pude ocultar mi diversión.

—Entonces…

—¿Qué?

—¿Sí o no? —movió sus cejas.

—¿Tú serás padre? —Puse los ojos en blancos—. ¿Quién hará el papel de hijo?

Garrett volvió a carcajearse—. Por tu buen sentido del humor, es obvio que ya estuvieron juntos.

—No me dejarás en paz, ¿cierto? —Negó con la cabeza, con cara de inocente—. Muy bien, si estuvimos juntos y fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.

—¡Lo sabía! Cuéntame más…

—¿Te secuestró una vieja chismosa?

—No seas aguafiestas, _Edwarcito._ Solo quiero aprovechar de este momento, ¿sabes las veces que esperé ver esa cara de idiota enamorado en tus ojos?

Negué sonriendo, sin emitir comentario alguno.

—¿Están juntos?

Rasqué mi nuca—. En parte sí y no.

—¡Oh! El gorila dos.

Asentí—. Aún está casada, Garrett. Aunque me dijo que tratará de deshacerse de eso, no veo lo hora de poder estar con ella sin restricciones.

—Lo estarán amigo, ahora disfruta de esto. A veces lo clandestino tiene más emoción —guiñó su ojo, yo los rodé—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dispara.

—¿Recuerdas cuando la volviste a ver? —asentí—. ¿Ahora admitirás que, en ese momento, también estabas enamorado, aunque me dijiste lo contrario?

—Estoy enamorado de ella desde los quince años, Garrett.

—Solo era para confirmarlo, definitivamente el amor te vuelve idiota y cursi.

—¿Me lo dices tú? —pregunté, bromista.

—¡Oh, claro! Te lo digo yo que soy especialista en el tema. Estamos jodidos, hermano.

—Me gusta estar jodido, Garrett.

—A mí también —se levantó y antes de salir dijo—: Deja de perder tiempo y ponte a trabajar.

¿Quién había interrumpido a quien? Solté una fuerte carcajada y llamé a mi próximo paciente.

Exactamente dos horas después y sin niños que atender, junté todas mis cosas para dirigirme a casa. Pero antes de hacerlo, tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje al número más importante que tenía guardado en la memoria de mi móvil.

**«****Hoy no supe nada de ti en todo el día. ¿Está todo bien?****»**** —Edward.**

Esperé una respuesta rápida, pero no llegó. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo y salí rumbo al ascensor, antes de irme tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Al llegar al consultorio que quería, saludé a María, toqué la puerta y entré cuando se me permitió hacerlo.

—Querido Edward, siéntate —pidió, lo hice—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, doctor Denali —contesté.

—Justamente contigo quería hablar —asentí—. He hablado con el doctor Mark Marshall y me puso al corriente que solo queda esta semana y termina tu pasantía.

Asentí algo incómodo.

—De ese tema me gustaría hablar —pedí, jugueteando con mis dedos.

Los azules ojos de Eleazar me miraron sorprendidos, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Te escucho, muchacho.

Exhalé profundamente, y traté de buscar las palabras. Esta idea ya había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza las últimas semanas, pero sin dudarlo, este último tiempo junto a Bella tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. No me podía ir ahora, eso era imposible. Me había prometido que la haría feliz y eso haría, si me iba… no podría hacerlo, además no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella.

—Antes de aceptar el intercambio aquí, hablé con el doctor Marshall y me dijo que existía la posibilidad de alargar la pasantía por tres meses más… —comencé, creí que los ojos de Eleazar se iban agrandando más y más—. Antes, siquiera lo había pensando… pero… ahora eso cambió. Si usted puede y desea hacerlo, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo en Seattle. —Solté todo el aire que, sin darme cuenta, contuve en mis pulmones.

Eleazar se quedó callado lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que largó una risita divertida; lo miré confundido.

—¿Sabes? —Preguntó, poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio—. Desde el día que ingresaste por esa puerta la primera vez, supe que me pedirías algo así. Llámalo intuición o como sea, pero sabía que te quedarías, muchacho.

Me mantuve en silencio con expresión neutra, aunque dentro de mí un remolino de nervios me atacaba sin cesar, a partir de su respuesta… se pondrían en juego muchas cosas. No dejaría sola a Bella, eso era un hecho, me aceptaran con la pasantía o no.

—Creo que tendré que llamar a mi amigo Mark para decirle que uno de sus mejores pediatras se quedará junto a mí más tiempo, ¿cierto?

Mi corazón dejó de latir unos instantes y luego continuó con su trabajo agitadamente.

—Entonces… ¿acepta extenderme la pasantía?

—Claro, eres uno de los mejores doctores que tenemos aquí. No dejaría que te marches por nada del mundo —sonrió con ganas, en mi rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, miles de gracias doctor Denali —dije sinceramente. Con toda la alegría que sentía, sería capaz de besarle los pies.

—Yo debo agradecerte a ti —guiñó su ojo—. No te preocupes por Inglaterra, ya mismo hablo con Mark y le explico las nuevas buenas noticias.

Agradecí otra vez y, cuando Eleazar me lo pidió, salí del hospital con energías recargadas. Todavía me quedaban tres meses aquí —de momento, luego veríamos que sucedería—, y estaba feliz por ello, esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran rápido y Bella y yo pudiéramos disfrutar de nosotros sin ninguna restricción.

Quité mi celular otra vez, fijándome si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, pero nada. No quería ser paranoico, pero Bella había respondido rápido mis anteriores mensajes, solo esperaba que todo estuviese bien.

Antes de llegar a la parada del autobús —ya que Jane usaba el coche y yo carecía de uno propio aquí—, el ruido de una bocina me sobresaltó. Miré hacia el coche y sonreí al ver a Jasper.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar alguna copa?

Sin dudarlo, me monté al coche gris y salimos rumbo al bar más cercano.

—Bonito coche —halagué.

—Regalo de Bella por mi cumpleaños —sonrió, mirando hacia el frente—. Aún no sé cómo logró manipularme para que lo aceptara.

Hicimos el camino en silencio, escuchando las buenas canciones que pasaban en la radio. Sabía que Jasper me había invitado al bar para hablar de su hermana y de lo que habíamos hecho el día que ambos salimos huyendo del departamento de Garrett y Kate, me había expresado su preocupación por mensajes y, aunque le dije que no había que preocuparse, él querría saber todos los detalles de nuestra charla, se las iba a decir pero lógicamente no diría_ todo_…, mi vida me importaba mucho para lidiar con un hermano celoso.

Llegamos al bar y rápidamente nos sentamos en la barra, pedimos nuestras deliciosas Heineken y nos pusimos a charlar como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, luego de unos minutos que terminamos de conversar acerca del hospital.

—Estoy más que bien, Jazz —sonreí.

—Supongo que habrán hablado y aclarado todo, ¿no?

Le conté más o menos nuestra charla, los llantos, el dolor, cómo actuaron sus padres y el gorila dos, del almuerzo con mi familia y, obviamente, del nuevo método que tendríamos para contactarnos con ella: el celular. Jasper se tensaba en cada oportunidad que los nombraba a cualquiera de las personas que hicieron el último tiempo de Bella un infierno.

—No puedo creer de lo que son capaces —bramó, entre dientes.

—Te echaron de tu propia casa, Jasper. ¿Pensabas que se quedarían de brazos cruzados con Bella?

Suspiró—. No entiendo por qué son así, jamás lo comprenderé. ¿Bella está bien?

—Es difícil dejar atrás todos estos años, pero sí. Sonríe, sus ojos brillan, bromea, está muy cerca de ser la Bella de siempre, de la que me enamoré —murmuré con la vista perdida en algún punto fijo.

—Gracias por devolverme a mi hermana, Edward —mis ojos se concentraron en mi amigo—. Si tú no hubieses vuelto, no sé que hubiese sido de ella. Siempre mantuve la esperanza que el día que se volvieran a encontrar, solo en ese momento, ella recapacitaría y haría lo imposible para salir del agujero negro. Fueron muchos años de sufrimiento, es una persona muy fuerte para aguantar el infierno durante nueve años.

Asentí dándole la razón, llevando la botella a mis labios.

—Hemos pasado mucha mierda —suspiró, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Crees que esta vez tendremos paz?

Encogí mis hombros—. Deseo que eso suceda, Jazz.

**.**

**.**

Tres días.

Tres putos días que no tenía noticias de mi pequeña. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos mensajes le había enviado, de cuantas llamadas, de todo. No quería ser paranoico, pero esta situación me preocupaba, algo en mi interior me decía que no todo andaba bien y ese sentimiento, además, me impedía dirigirme a su departamento tras ella, con el miedo de arruinar algo.

Había hablado con Jasper y él tampoco tenía noticias de ella, había intentado comunicarse también… pero nada.

Solo tenía una suposición: el gorila dos había regresado.

Esa sola idea hacía que mis pelos se pusieran de punta, pensar en el solo hecho que volvería a estar junto a ella las veinticuatro horas del día, me enfermaba.

Además estaba aterrado, sabía que Bella me había dicho que trataría de deshacerse de él, pero no era algo fácil o rápido. También el hecho que McCarty la pudiera manipular otra vez, me volvía loco. Había pasado nueve largos años en sus garras y él aprendió a manejarla, a encontrar sus puntos débiles y estaba seguro que utilizaría todos sus trucos para hacerla sentir mal o asegurarse de que siguiera a su lado.

Aún no entendía por qué tanto ensañamiento con ella. Si ya tenía toda la fama y prestigio en el mundo de los abogados, ¿Qué quería de Bella? Eso era otra de las cosas que daban vuelta en mi cabeza, todos se mantenían conspirados en tener a Bella en su poder, pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué escondía la familia Swan? ¿Por qué necesitaban tanto de mi pequeña?

Bufé frustrado y me refregué el rostro con las manos varias veces, volví a revisar mi celular pero no había nada nuevo.

Sabía que Bella estaba planeando algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. En el momento en que me despedí de ella en la puerta de la casa de mis padres, había visto un brillo extraño y perverso en sus ojos. Pero no tenía idea de lo que se traía entre manos.

Lo que me dejaba relativamente tranquilo era el hecho que estábamos a miércoles, mañana Bella tenía su sesión semanal con Tanya y, al menos, la vería en el hospital... o eso esperaba.

Atendí a mis últimos pacientes y junté mis cosas para marcharme a casa aunque, en el momento que traspasé la puerta, me quedé helado al ver al gorila uno en el pasillo desierto.

—¿Tyler? —pregunté confundido.

Mi pulso se aceleró y levanté mi cabeza para buscar a Bella con los ojos, pero no vi a nadie más salvo a Tyler y a algunas personas que deambulaban por el pasillo.

—Vine solo, señor —respondió.

—Edward, solo llámame Edward —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

Antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta—. La señora Isabella ya no ha podido salir, al menos sin el consentimiento del… —hizo una pausa, mis vellos de la nuca se erizaron—. El señor McCarty volvió.

El aire se atoró en mi garganta y hasta creo que dejé de respirar. Finalmente, mis temidas sospechas eran confirmadas. El bueno para nada de McCarty, había regresado y Bella volvía a estar bajo sus garras.

—Señ… Edward —se corrigió—. Vine hasta aquí porque sé que la señora lo necesita —lo miré interesado—. Ha tratado de comunicarse con usted pero le resultó imposible, el señor McCarty no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, además está en una especie de vacaciones.

—¿Ella te envió?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo vine por mis medios, pero sé que ella quiere verlo.

—¿Cómo se supone que nos veremos si el… —sacudí la cabeza—… volvió?

—Puedo ayudarlo —creí haber visto una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

—Es algo arriesgado pero sé que ambos lo necesitan, puedo ingresarlo al departamento sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, aunque aún tenía cierta desconfianza en el guardaespaldas de Bella.

—¿Por qué hace esto, Tyler?

El hombre suspiró y vi determinación en sus ojos—. Porque yo más que nadie se lo que Isabella tuvo que vivir estos nueve años y créame Edward, he esperado por verla cómo este último tiempo desde el primer momento. Ahora sonríe, sus ojos brillan y se la ve con más vitalidad. Ella no se merece haber sufrido lo que sufrió.

Me quedé en silencio procesando sus palabras.

—Desde el primer momento en que lo vi… —prosiguió el guardaespaldas—. Supe que algo había entre los dos, se lo digo en serio Edward, todo el tiempo quise que se acercara a ella porque sabía que usted era alguien importante para ella y quizás el que le abriera los ojos.

—Por eso me dijiste aquello la vez que fui al departamento —comencé a atar cabos—. «Las apariencias engañan. No se deje guiar por ellas», ¿fue algo así?

Asintió.

—No es una trampa o algo parecido, ¿verdad?

—¿Cree que me arriesgaría de esta forma si fuese así? —no contesté—. Entiendo que desconfíe de mí y quizás piense que el señor McCarty me mandó a hacer esto, pero no es así. Soy padre de una niña y, al ver a Isabella reflejada en ella, no me gustaría que mi hija sufriera lo que sufre la señora; por eso hago esto, por eso busco, de manera silenciosa, la posibilidad ayudarla.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero había algo en él que me decía que no mentía, que Bella le importaba de verdad y le creí, creí cada palabra que me dijo. Fue por eso que me convencí y lo acompañé hasta su vehículo para ir hacia el departamento.

Lo que haría sería arriesgado, pero Bella valía cada locura. Necesitaba verla y convencerme que estaba bien, hasta no estar junto a ella no estaría cien por ciento seguro.

El viaje fue en silencio, en el transcurso le envié un mensaje a Jane avisándole que no llegaría a cenar. Me sentía algo nervioso por lo que ocurriría, después de todo entraría a un departamento ajeno como un ladrón de noche.

Tyler aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del lujoso edificio, me pidió que lo esperara y así lo hice. Al cabo de unos momentos, volvió a mí y me indicó con el dedo que guardara silencio. ¿Quién era yo para desobedecer?

No hicimos el camino que había hecho en una oportunidad, ya hace meses atrás, sino que en vez de ir por la puerta delantera y principal, Tyler nos guió por un pasillo oscuro, hasta toparnos con una puerta de emergencia. Atravesamos dicha puerta y vi una interminable escalera.

Mi acompañante comenzó camino hacia arriba y yo lo seguí de cerca. La adrenalina apresaba mi cuerpo con ganas, pero esta vez todo el nerviosismo que sentía se transformó en éxtasis puro. Me sentía como un hombre rebelde, ingresando a la casa de su amante con el esposo cerca.

No me quise dar cuenta de la veracidad de esa afirmación, después de todo… ese era el papel que me tocaba.

Seguimos subiendo por la oscuridad de las escaleras, aunque por suerte había una tenue luz que nos alumbraba los escalones para no caer. En lo que me pareció una eternidad, nos detuvimos…, al hacerlo casi choco con el gran cuerpo del gorila uno.

—Cuando salgamos de esta puerta tendremos un pequeño pasillo que nos lleva al departamento de los señores —gruñí por lo bajo—. Dejaré la puerta entreabierta para escanear que no haya nadie cerca, una vez que esté convencido que estamos solos, le avisaré y métase en el primer pasillo. Lo espero allí.

Asentí como un niño obediente y el cuerpo de Tyler desapareció. Me asomé por la puerta del pasillo y esperé, esperé, esperé lo que me pareció toda una vida. En un momento de mi larga espera, vi la mano de Tyler y me aproximé hasta allí.

Con el corazón en la boca y sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo temblar, llegué a la puerta de entrada del departamento de Bella, tomé una bocanada de aire y la abrí. El calor del interior me rodeó y, antes que me diera cuenta y escanee el lugar, un gran brazo me tiró hacia un costado.

Miré confundido y los ojos oscuros de Tyler me pedían que hiciera silencio, rodé los ojos y asentí. Me señaló una puerta cerrada y fui hasta ese cuarto para esconderme.

No sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, no sabía si reírme o qué hacer. Todo parecía una película de espías o algo parecido. Miré hacia la habitación en donde me había metido y solté unas risitas bajas al verme en un baño, aunque este baño tranquilamente mediría lo mismo que mi cocina en el departamento de Londres.

El cuarto era blanco y tenía algunos detalles en negro, en el medio había una gran bañera rodeada de numerosos lujos y a su lado una ducha. Hasta el váter costaría una fortuna. Investigué los muebles pero no encontré ningún perfume o algún objeto personal, así que supuse que este baño sería utilizado por los invitados o las personas que trabajan aquí.

Me senté en la esquina de la bañera y esperé… algo. Necesitaba saber que Bella estaba bien y quedarme tranquilo… al verla, estaría seguro de que ella estaba bien.

Se comenzaron a escuchar algunos murmullos bajos y luego un par de pisadas cada vez más cercanas, sin saber cómo actuar, abrí los vidrios de la ducha —justo al lado de la bañera— y me metí allí adentro, evitando quedar descubierto a simple vista.

La puerta se abrió y yo dejé de respirar sin darme cuenta.

—¿Por qué tengo que bañarme aquí, Bree? —mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuerte al escuchar la dulce voz de mi pequeña.

—Solo quédate aquí y cierra con llave. —Le contestó la supuesta Bree, creí haber escuchado ese nombre.

Bella bufó y, cuando la chica se fue, cerró la puerta y escuché el ruido de la llave. Solo en ese momento, salí de mi penoso escondite.

Mi pequeña miraba hacia la puerta, imaginaba que estaba con el ceño fruncido, pues no podía verla porque estaba a espaldas de mí. Con sigilo me acerqué a ella y la rodeé en mis brazos, su cuerpo se tensó y jadeó, ahogué su grito con mis manos sobre su boca.

—Shh, shh… —susurré en su oído—. Soy yo, pequeña.

El cuerpo de Bella se relajó y, cuando la solté, se giró hasta mirarme de frente. Sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios, aunque eso no disimulaba la sorpresa de verme allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? —murmuró.

—Loco por ti —contesté y la tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí nuevamente.

Rápidamente nuestras bocas se buscaron y se encontraron. Me estrechó con fuerza agarrándome por la espalda y yo la aprisioné contra la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Sentir los labios de Bella nuevamente contra los míos, hizo que me volviera la tranquilidad. Hacía tres días que no la veía y que era preso de la preocupación, sin poder evitarlo. Ahora, al tenerla en mis brazos, todas las malas sensaciones se quedaban al margen y disfrutaría estos momentos junto a ella, todo lo que me fuese posible.

—Te extrañé —murmuré sobre sus labios y comencé a atacar su cuello.

Bella gimió en mi oído y fue un latigazo directo a la parte sur de mi cuerpo, para aumentar la presión en mis pantalones, las piernas de mi pequeña se cernieron a mi cadera; sin poder evitarlo, mis manos la tomaron por su precioso trasero y lo estrujé un poco.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo en un susurro, jalando mis cabellos.

No sé muy bien como sucedió… pero de pronto, el suéter que antes llevaba puesto estaba tirado en el piso del lujoso baño, al igual que la camiseta de mangas cortas que llevaba Bella. Sonreí de lado al ver su sujetador negro de encaje, cubrir sus deliciosos pechos.

Creí haber escuchado un «maldito traje de médico», de los labios de Bella. Ahogué una carcajada al verla tan encendida por ese detalle. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue quitarme la parte de arriba de mi traje de doctor, pronto nuestros pechos se encontraron y sentí los senos aún cubiertos de Bella presionarse contra mí.

Nos quité de la puerta y nos dirigí hacia el centro del baño, dejé a Bella sentada en el inodoro con la respiración agitada, al igual que la mía. Abrí la ducha y la coloqué a temperatura justa, ni muy fría ni muy caliente.

Me acerqué a Bella con pasos lentos y me permití apreciarla. Sus grandes ojos chocolates se encontraban dilatados y oscurecidos por el placer, su boca estaba ligeramente hinchada por nuestros besos, su piel, suave y tersa, tenía ligeros tonos rojizos, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa. Su cuerpo semidesnudo solo lo podía comparar con el de una diosa. Una diosa de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, enviada a mi vida para demostrarme lo que era el amor y el deseo hacia una única mujer.

—Te amo —susurré, tomándola de la cintura para poder besarla.

—Eres un loco —dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero te amo así.

No dijimos más nada, pues nuestros labios ya estaban ocupados devorándose entre ellos. Seguido a ello, no pudimos aplazar lo inevitable y rápidamente comencé a despojar a mi pequeña de sus —ahora— estorbosas prendas, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, dejándome en iguales condiciones.

Mis manos nos podían quedarse quietas, acariciaban todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Me entretuve con sus pechos más del tiempo necesario pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba tanto a Bella que dolía. Ella comenzó a refregarse con mi muy dura y dispuesta erección, siseé entre dientes al sentir esa dolorosa presión en la parte más activa de mi cuerpo.

Comencé un recorrido de besos desde su mejilla hasta sus hombros, Bella me jaló el cabello acercándome a su boca para callar los gemidos que desprendía el fondo de su garganta.

Sonreí contra sus labios al sentirla tan entusiasmada como yo. La elevé en mis brazos y rápidamente colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, nos metí a la ducha y el agua caliente impactó en nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. Sin tener cuidado, la arrinconé en una de las paredes y Bella jadeó al sentir el cambio de temperatura contra su espalda.

El deseo recorría mis venas sin piedad y el hecho que esto era totalmente clandestino me ponía a mil. Saber que a pocos metros de nosotros se encontraba el bastardo del esposo de mi pequeña, si bien me enfurecía, también me excitaba de una manera imposible.

Besé cada parte de su piel y recorrí con mis manos el largo de su cuerpo, me detuve en su intimidad y gemí al sentir el calor que desprendía. Suavemente, separé sus labios vaginales con mis dedos, Bella siseó de placer y me atreví a hundir un dedo en su interior.

—D-Dios… —gemí al entrar en contacto con su humedad.

Bombeé dos dedos en su interior, mientras que con mi pulgar comenzaba a realizar movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris. Mi pequeña acallaba sus gemidos sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello, mandándome escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

—Por… favor… —pudo decir entre gemidos.

Agaché mi cabeza para quedar a la altura de sus senos y comencé a mordisquearlos suavemente, trazando dibujos imaginarios con mi lengua sobre su pezón, primero con uno y luego con el otro. Me sentía poderoso al ser el causante de todas las reacciones del cuerpo de Bella, con el poco tiempo que teníamos compartiendo la intimidad nuevamente, ya sabía que puntos tocar y besar para hacerla volver loca.

Cuando Bella comenzó a refregarse contra mi duro miembro no pude aguantar más tiempo sin estar dentro de ella.

—E-Edward… —susurró en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cerré mis ojos y besé su hombro—. Por… favor…

No nos hice esperar más y me adentré en ella en una fuerte y certera estocada. El cálido interior de Bella me recibió y tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar un grito de satisfacción al encontrarme nuevamente dentro de ella.

Cuando conseguí mantener nuestra estabilidad, comencé a mecer mis caderas en busca de Bella, ella hacía lo mismo, consiguiendo que el ángulo de penetración fuese mayor. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con los hermosos orbes chocolates mirándome con gran intensidad, le sonreí a medias y tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes, mordisqueándolo suavemente, sin dejar de penetrarla una y otra y otra vez.

Mi pequeña se sostuvo de mi espalda y, cuando nuestras caderas chocaban, arañaba con fuerza mi piel, haciendo que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. Un remolino de sensaciones apresaba mi cuerpo sin piedad, no sería capaz de soportar más tiempo.

—¡Edward! —gimió fuerte cuando mis movimientos comenzaron a subir la velocidad, la besé fieramente para ahogar sus gritos y evitar que nos descubrieran. Por suerte, el ruido de la ducha ayudaba a disimular nuestros sonidos.

Comenzamos con nuestros movimientos conocidos, nuestras caderas estaban fusionadas en una sola, nuestros cuerpos totalmente unidos expresándose cuanto nos amábamos. Nuestras bocas batallaban entre ellas, armando una batalla propia con nuestras lenguas.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a tensarse y supe que estaba cerca, utilizando la mano que tenía libre —ya que la otra sostenía a Bella desde su cadera para evitar que cayéramos—, la bajé hasta el punto en donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y comencé a acariciar su botón de placer, para hacer que llegara al deseado clímax.

—Pequeña… yo… no… —dije entre gemidos, sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella.

Bella afianzó el agarre de sus piernas en mi cadera, aprisionándome aún más en ella. Su espalda se arqueó y sus brazos me abrazaron por la nuca con una gran fuerza, sintiéndome al borde del abismo, estampé mi boca en la suya para ahogar el profundo grito que salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Poco después, sentí a Bella llegar al deseado orgasmo y, solo así, me dejé ir derramándome en su interior, proclamándola como mía una vez más.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en la misma posición, sentía mis piernas cansadas y solo me moví para colocar a Bella sobre sus pies; cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonreímos con complicidad y nos besamos dulcemente, sin prisas ni ninguna otra intensión.

—Te amo, hermosa —dije, sosteniendo su barbilla con mis manos.

—Yo te amo a ti —con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a besarme.

Tomé el _shampoo_ con mis manos y, tras agarrar un poco del líquido, se lo esparcí por el largo cabello de mi pequeña. Ella imitó mis acciones y nos bañamos entre los dos, con sonrisas dulces y un brillo nuevo en los ojos. Cuando terminamos de ducharnos, la envolví en una toalla y tomé otra para mí para envolverla por encima de mis caderas.

Nos vestimos despacio, yo con la misma ropa que llevé puesta antes —lógicamente—, y Bella con la ropa que había llevado cuando ingresó al baño, recién en este momento me di cuenta de su existencia.

—No tenía noticias de ti y me preocupé —le dije en un murmullo, sosteniéndola en mi regazo sobre el inodoro.

—Lo siento —respondió en mi mismo tono de voz—. Emmett no me ha dejado hacer nada, ni mis padres. Traté de buscar el momento para hablar contigo pero me fue imposible. Por cierto… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Sonreí de lado—. Digamos que tener de aliado al gorila uno, ayuda y mucho —guiñé un ojo.

Bella soltó unas risitas bajas.

—¿Tyler te ayudó?

Asentí.

—Fue él mismo el que me buscó en el hospital —metí un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿Has leído mis mensajes?

—Los leí y moría por responderte, pero siempre algo pasaba y no podía hacerlo —frunció el ceño—. Bree me guarda el celular en su recámara.

Mentalmente le agradecí a la muchacha.

—No quiero que el bastardo de McCarty te toque —me estremecí de solo pensarlo—. Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de él todo lo que sea posible.

Tomó con sus pequeñas manos mis mejillas y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—No te tienes que preocupar por ello, solo quiero que una persona me toque y ese eres tú —sonrió dulcemente—. Además, él nunca se atrevería a hacerme algo en contra de mi voluntad, ese respeto todavía lo mantiene, quédate tranquilo.

Suspiré.

—¿Por qué tuvo que volver?

—Tenía que hacerlo algún día, no podíamos aplazarlo por siempre, aunque me hubiese gustado.

No dije nada, pero ella llevaba la razón. Tarde o temprano tenía que volver, por desgracia. Solo esperaba que esta vez, Bella se pusiera firme y lo mandara a volar, como se merecía. Aunque aún me preocupaba cual era nuestra relación, es decir… era obvio que nos amábamos y que queríamos estar juntos, pero todavía teníamos muchas trabas por delante y la clandestinidad no me gustaba, no quería compartir a Bella con ningún otro hombre, jamás.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Bella?

—Necesito solo un par de días más, te prometo que no nos tendremos que esconder más. —Su convicción me aceleró el pulso.

—¿Qué estas planeando?

Encogió sus hombros—. Hace mucho tiempo que tendría que haber hecho algo, el momento llegó.

No dijo más nada y rápidamente nuestras bocas volvieron a estar ocupadas, aunque mi mente se seguía preguntando qué era lo que mi pequeña se traía entre manos.

**.**

**.**

Miré mi reloj, solo faltaban quince minutos para que la sesión de Bella terminara y pudiera saludarla. Desde nuestro encuentro caliente en el baño de su departamento, me había quedado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que permanecería por, como mínimo, toda la semana.

Cuando salí del departamento, unas dos horas o quizás más tiempo después, Tyler me había adjudicado su coche para regresar a casa. Todavía estaba sorprendido por cómo nos había ayudado, pero confiaba en él, sus acciones demostraban que verdaderamente Bella le importaba y quería lo mejor para ella.

Fui hasta la confitería del hospital —aprovechando que tenía media hora libre de consulta—, y me pedí un café. Cuando volvía hacia mi consultorio, me encontré con Jasper y nos entretuvimos hablando.

—Ayer hablé con mi tía Charlotte, ¿la recuerdas?

Asentí en respuesta, ella era la única pariente Swan que me caía bien.

—Nuestra prima Ángela se casa en menos de un mes y está contando con nuestra presencia —explicó—. Nos regaló unos boletos en avión para ir a Francia, que es donde vive.

—¿Irán? —quise saber.

—El sueño de Alice siempre fue conocer París, he pedido vacaciones para esa época, así que… sí, iremos —sonrió y yo lo imité—. Bella también tiene pasajes para ir y son dos.

—¿Crees que podrá ir?

Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Espero que sí, pueden pasar muchas cosas en este mes, Edward.

—Ayer me encontré con ella —intenté que mis mejillas no se tiñeran de rojo.

Jasper me miró sorprendido—. ¿Dónde?

—En su departamento —respondí incómodo—. El bastardo volvió.

—Hijo de puta —bramó entre dientes—. ¿Le hizo algo? ¿Está bien?

—Está bien, Jazz —lo tranquilicé—. Está cada vez más segura y… planea algo, no sé qué… pero lo hace.

—Ojalá lo mande a volar al desgraciado de una patada en las bolas, se lo tiene bien merecido.

Iba a responder pero de pronto… el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó y el color abandonó su rostro, sus ojos se achicaron y adoptó una postura tensa y alerta, seguí con mi vista su mirada y tuve que tensar mi mandíbula al ver al armario, digo… al hombre.

Quizás era porque ahora sabía quién era que no me resultó intimidante como la primera vez que lo vi en aquel bar, si bien su altura y contextura física eran gigantes, no me asustaba. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión y se acercaba a nosotros con pasos firmes y seguros. Toda su presencia demostraba seguridad y autoridad, además que el traje que, seguramente, costaba una fortuna, lo hacía ver como un hombre frío, distante y calculador.

Quise romperle la nariz, pero me contuve.

—Hola, cuñado —saludó, alegremente.

Mis puños y los de Jasper se cerraron.

—En mi país, la gente educada saluda de vuelta —siguió hablando al no obtener respuesta de mi amigo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y me miró con intriga—. ¿Te conozco?

—No lo creo —escupí entre dientes, aunque intenté mantener la calma.

—Qué extraño, tu rostro se me hace familiar de alguna parte… —murmuró pensativo—. ¿Estás seguro que no nos conocemos?

Solo te separé de una pelea en un bar y te llevé a tu edificio, enterándome de quien realmente eras. ¡Ah! Por si eso fuera poco, ayer estuve en tu casa, dándole placer a la mujer que amo que, paradójicamente, es la mujer a la que obligaron a casarse contigo. Qué pequeño mundo, ¿cierto?... claro que mordí mi lengua, no podía decir todo aquello en voz alta.

—Seguro —contesté, encogiendo mis hombros con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, alejando mis palabras mentales de mi cabeza.

—¿No me felicitarás, Jasper? Estoy seguro que el resultado del caso que ganamos está por todos lados, deberías sentirte orgulloso de mí, cuñado.

—Deja de decirme cuñado porque no lo soy —bramó molesto Jasper.

—¿No lo eres? —Enarcó una ceja—. Estoy casado con tu hermana, eso me convierte en tu cuñado legalmente.

Coloqué una mano en el hombro de mi amigo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, sabía que McCarty hacía esto para jugar con sus nervios.

—Me importa mierda los malditos papeles, McCarty —contestó Jasper.

Emmett elaboró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Confío en que algún día nos llevemos bien, no me gusta este rencor familiar. —Quise borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa con una trompada—. Quizás, hasta te ayudaría a hacer las paces con tus padres, ¿Por qué tanto odio? Somos familia, deberíamos apoyarnos entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

Afiancé aún más el agarre de mi mano en el hombro de Jasper. Emmett posó su mirada nuevamente en mí, analizándome. Estaba seguro que sospechaba que me conocía, pero no acordaba de dónde. El día que lo conocí tenía una borrachera de los mil demonios, esa que te deja sin memoria y, en el pasado, jamás lo había visto; siquiera por fotografías.

Nos quedamos en silencio y nuestros ojos se concentraron en la mujer que apareció detrás de nosotros. Estaba escoltada por Tyler, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, asentí casi imperceptiblemente, aunque él lo notó y me devolvió el gesto.

Mis ojos se concentraron en Bella, reprimí una sonrisa aunque no dejé de mirarla. Estaba preciosa, con un pantalón de jean azul oscuro, una blusa marcando sus hermosas curvas y unos altos zapatos de tacón. Su cabello suelto y maquillada sutilmente, sus ojos seguían brillantes y la expresión en su rostro era dulce y tranquila.

Totalmente perfecta.

—¿Has terminado, muñeca? —gruñí en voz baja ante la mención de ese horrible apodo.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —contestó elevando una ceja. Sonreí a medias y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jasper hizo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos, traté de no ser muy obvio y solo la saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza; en sus labios apareció una fugaz sonrisa divertida.

Era bueno saber que se divertía con esto, yo solo quería matar a golpes al maldito McCarty que se atrevía a tomar su delicada mano entre sus asquerosas garras, miré con una ceja alzaba hacia sus manos unidas y Bella rápidamente y con disimulo lo apartó de ella.

No pude evitar sonreír con ganas. ¡Así se hace, pequeña!

—Saluda a tu hermano y a su amigo, nos vamos —dijo Emmett con voz dura.

Bella se acercó a Jasper y lo abrazó fuertemente, éste le dijo algo en el oído a lo que ella le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Cuando se acercó a mí, me pasó la mano con un gesto divertido en su rostro.

—Un gusto en conocerte… —murmuró de espaldas al gorila de McCarty.

Traté de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo ya que los ojos azules del susodicho me escaneaban sin ningún disimulo. Reprimiendo las enormes ganas de estrechar fuertemente a Bella en mis brazos y besarla hasta quedar sin aire; me limité a tomar su mano extendida, la estreché con suavidad, acariciando esa parte de piel y rozando tiernamente el dorso de ésta con mi dedo pulgar.

—El gusto es mío —contesté, sostuve sus manos unos instantes más y luego la solté, extrañando la corriente eléctrica que azotaba mi cuerpo cuando nuestras pieles hacían contacto.

Emmett se acercó a mi pequeña y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

—Nos vamos —dijo seriamente, arrastró a Bella junto a él y se alejaron de nosotros.

Estuve a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ellos y alejar al bastardo de mi Bella, pero el gesto de mi pequeña me serenó un poco, ya que de un fuerte manotazo alejó al gigantón. Se acercaron al ascensor y se montaron en él, cuando las puertas se cerraron desaparecieron de mi vista.

—Tranquilízate, Edward —murmuró Jasper.

No me di cuenta que mantenía mis puños cerrados, mis nudillos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida.

—Lo odio —susurré.

—Esta situación cambiará y, cuando menos lo imagines, Bella estará a tu lado y seremos todos felices. Créeme, lo presiento.

Asentí sonriéndole, si Jasper lo decía… ¿Quién era yo para contradecirlo?

Las horas siguientes se pasaron rápidamente, saludé a todos mis compañeros y me dirigí a casa junto a Garrett y Kate, hoy estaban invitados a cenar a casa. Cuando mi mejor amigo estacionó el coche en la casa de mis padres, fruncí el ceño al ver un auto rojo aparcado allí. ¿Quién sería?

—¿Vendrá más gente? —preguntó mi rubia amiga.

Encogí mis hombros—. No tengo idea, pero supongo que lo sabremos cuando entremos.

Garrett aseguró el coche y los tres nos encaminamos hasta la entrada. Cuando ingresamos el aroma peculiar a la comida de mamá, hizo que mi estómago rugiera en respuesta.

—¡Dios, mamá Esme! ¡Eso huele delicioso! —exclamó Garrett en voz alta.

Mi madre traspasó el umbral de la puerta y nos sonrió con ganas. Desde que Bella había venido a casa, se notaba que el ambiente estaba más ligero y tranquilo, al igual que todos los habitantes de la casa. Era como si, por fin, los días negros pasaron y solo ahora se vendrían los días brillantes. Además, les había contado que me quedaría por más tiempo y eso los tenía muy felices.

Anoté mentalmente que debía decirle esa noticia a mi pequeña, aún no había hablado con ella de eso.

Esme nos saludó a cada uno, deteniéndose a charlar con Kate para hablar del embarazo. Garrett se perdió y supe que estaba en la cocina, picando los ingredientes que mi madre utilizó para cocinar. Carlisle al poco tiempo se reunió con nosotros, no había visto a Jane, pero mis padres al mirarme me dieron una mirada que no pude descifrar.

Estuvimos conversando poco tiempo, cuando mi hermana bajó las escaleras escoltada por otra persona. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, no esperaba encontrármela aquí.

—Buenas noches —saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Respondimos al unísono, aunque no podía dejar de mirarla confundido. Desvié mi vista a Jane y ella se encogió de hombros, moduló algo con los labios pero no pude entender que quería decirme.

—Edward… ¿podemos hablar un momento? —carraspeé.

—Será mejor que lo hagan, chicos —dijo Esme, aligerando el ambiente—. Pero no se tarden mucho, la cena estará lista en poco tiempo.

—No planeo que sea largo, Esme —respondió la inesperada visita—. ¿Edward?

—Claro —contesté y me levanté del sillón—. Vayamos al despacho de mi padre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar dicho y, al entrar, dejé que pasara ella para luego cerrar la puerta. Nos quedamos parados mirándonos a los ojos en silencio hasta que hablé:

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Lo sé y discúlpame por venir sin avisar —respondió enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo; hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa—. Hoy es mi último día aquí y quería despedirme de ti, en todos los sentidos.

—Lo siento, Emma.

—Yo lo siento, Edward —sonrió dulcemente—. Te pido disculpas por las cosas que te dije el otro día, no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarte nada.

—Tenías todo el derecho, te lastimé y eso no tiene perdón.

—Te equivocas —suspiró—. En tal caso, yo dejé que me lastimaras.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, los ojos de Emma se veían tristes y apagados; odiaba saber que estaba así por mí y por el nosotros que nunca tuvo sentido.

—Eres el hombre que amo, no voy a negar que aún estoy enamorada de ti —sacudió la cabeza—. Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se juntaron, supe que no tenía escapatoria, luché por estar contigo, por hacerte feliz y porque me amaras como yo te amo a ti. Es evidente que no pude hacerlo… —hizo una pausa—. He intentado ganarle la batalla a un fantasma, a alguien que no conocía pero que sabía que estaba alojada en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Aunque intenté conquistarte no he podido, pero solo hay una razón… Siempre has estado enamorado de Isabella, ayer, hoy, mañana… hace tres años, siempre fue ella, Edward. Yo no quise verlo porque me cegué y pensé que podía hacerte feliz… pero hoy entiendo que eso no es así.

Sonrió tristemente y se refregó el ojo suavemente, amagué a acercarme a ella pero me detuvo.

—Yo había escuchado su nombre antes, aunque tú nunca la hayas nombrado en voz alta —fruncí el ceño—. Todas las noches que compartí contigo la llamabas en sueños, no hubo ni una en que no la hayas nombrado; cuando pronunciabas su nombre, sonreías como jamás te vi sonreír. —Sus ojos se aguaron—. El otro día en la cena, vi como la mirabas… siempre deseé que mi miraras a mí de esa forma.

»También vi como ella te miraba —suspiró pesadamente—. Se aman, Edward… lo que tienen es tan profundo que cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que sucede entre los dos. Por eso hoy estoy aquí, quiero cerrar esto contigo de una buena vez por mí, porque sé que tú ya lo has hecho antes. Yo merezco que alguien me mire como tú lo haces con Isabella, merezco a alguien que me ame realmente… intenté hacerte feliz, pero tu felicidad solo está junto a ella.

Me acerqué a ella y la estreché en un abrazo amistoso, Emma refugió su rostro en mi pecho y lloró silenciosamente. Me partía el alma verla así, pero ella tenía razón, merecía a un hombre que la hiciera sentir especial, que sea única para él, que la idolatre. Yo no podía darle eso, porque estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella, ella era la única mujer para mí, nunca habría nadie más.

—Lamento no poder darte lo que te mereces —dije sobre su cabello—. Pero… nunca hubo nadie más para mí, Emma. Tendría que haber sabido eso desde el principio, no quería hacerte sufrir; me ayudaste mucho en Londres y yo te pagué de la peor manera.

—Yo te confundí —elevó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los míos—. Siempre seré tu amiga, aunque me cueste. Quiero que seas feliz, Edward.

—Yo también seré tu amigo, Emma —sonreí—. Y tú más que nadie se merece ser feliz con la persona correcta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Me prometes que harás todo lo necesario para que nunca se borre esa sonrisa en tu rostro y tus ojos brillantes? —preguntó despacio—. Jamás te había visto tan vivo y, definitivamente, tienes que luchar por ello.

—Te lo prometo, Emma —juré solemne.

—¿Por qué se separaron? Es obvio que algo sucedió porque estoy segura que se amaron mucho antes.

—Es una historia larga y triste, no viene al caso contártelo ahora —suspiré.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, Emma se soltó de mi abrazo y volvió a clavar sus expresivos ojos azules en los míos.

—¿Quién es Carlie?

El aire se atoró en mi garganta, Emma vio mi expresión y frunció el ceño.

—También la nombraste en sueños.

Inspiré varias veces antes de contestar.

—Carlie era nuestra hija. —El agujero en mi pecho no hizo esperar para aparecer.

Emma supuso lo que sucedió, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y le dio un ligero apretón.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —Pregunté, tragando el nudo que se formó en mi garganta—. Después de todo, tienes el privilegio que tu última cena en los Estados Unidos sea elaborada por Esme.

Emma sonrió y nos dirigimos hasta el comedor. Al llegar allí, nos estaban esperando. Garrett me preguntó con la mirada si todo estaba bien, asentí diciéndole que sí.

La cena fue tranquila, el tema de conversación rodeaba en mis mejores amigos y los planes para la boda y el nuevo bebé. También Emma fue partícipe del tema, después de todo ella era una amiga de la familia. Revisé mi celular esperando haber recibido algún mensaje de Bella, pero no había nada nuevo.

Me fijé en la hora y eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, seguramente estaría cenando con el idiota de McCarty.

Al cabo de media hora más, Emma comenzó a despedirse con la excusa que mañana saldría temprano para Inglaterra y aún tenía que terminar de armar sus valijas. Me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta el coche.

—Gracias por haber venido, Emma —abrí su puerta.

—Necesitaba hacerlo para poder despedirte de ti —sonrió—. Siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

—Lo mismo va para ti —contesté.

Se acercó dubitativa hasta mí y pasó sus delgados brazos en mi espalda, imité sus movimientos y la abracé devuelta.

—Sé feliz, Edward.

—Tú también —respondí—. Buen viaje.

Se montó al coche y meció su mano, puso la marcha atrás y se perdió en la oscuridad de la carretera.

Suspiré tranquilo y me quedé contemplando las estrellas, al fin había resuelto la situación con Emma, ella me entendía y sabía que mi corazón solo le pertenecerá a mi pequeña.

El celular dentro de mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar y, sin perder un segundo más, lo tomé en mis manos. La imagen de Bella apareció en la pantalla y supe que era ella, le había tomado esa foto la otra noche, verla dormir me traía paz.

—¿Pequeña, estás bien? —contesté alarmado.

—_Hola, Edward_ —saludó alegremente—. _Estoy bien, mejor que nunca._

Escuché el ruido de bocinas, detrás de su voz.

—¿Dónde estás? —quise saber, confundido.

Ella comenzó a reírse; fruncí el ceño.

—_Necesito_ _verte, ¿puedes venir al departamento de Charlie, al que vinimos la otra noche?_

—¿Al departamento de Charlie? —Pregunté con asombro y confusión—. ¿Por qué allí?

—_Me acabo de ir del departamento de Emmett._ —La sangre decidió abandonar mi cuerpo—. _No volveré jamás. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... así es como Bella está volviendo a la vida... :) ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Déjenmelo saber :)

Gracias por todo el apoyo y por leer, de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Gracias a Amelia, mi beta, que corrigió el capítulo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Están todos invitados, anímense no muerdo (todavía xDD): www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos)

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Abrazos de oso cibernético.

**Alie ~**

Gracias en especial a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempito extra de comentar en cada capítulo:

**chiquitza, janalez, DANIELADRIAN, Gretchen CullenMasen, isaaa95, KarenMasenCullen, Gigi Cullen, robsten-pattison, lunatico0030****, Ayin, Morgan Luna, Samantha, riu-123, Stupid-Lamb23, stewpattz, Noelle, tefy,Yeyry Cullen, Noemi RK, MelLutz L, Maripo Cullen, Moni Camacho, Caty Bells, WiCCACrAZZy, Dark, blueorchid02. Y, por supuesto, a las chicas del Facebook.**


	23. Fortaleza

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

******************Capítulo Beteado por IsabellMcEwan (Betas FFR)**

**.**

**Capítulo 22: Fortaleza**

"_Solo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas, no significa que no podamos sobreponernos a dominar las ataduras del destino."_

Twilight —Stephenie Meyer.

**BPOV**

Mujeres bien vestidas, vestidos avasallantes, peinados refinados y perfumes caros por todos lados. Hombres llevándolas como un trofeo en sus brazos, luchando como machos alfas por ser el que llevara a la mujer más hermosa y arreglada. Sentí mi bilis subir a mi garganta al ver a todas estas personas falsas que compartían el mismo salón que yo.

Me mantuve alejada de todos, sosteniendo mi copa de champagne a medio tomar, sonriendo falsamente cuando algunos ojos curiosos se topaban conmigo.

¿Qué hacía acá? Buena pregunta.

La respuesta era obvia, aún debía mantener las apariencias, primero tenía que asegurar el terreno para dar mi golpe maestro. Sí, adoro ese tipo de películas.

Hace unas horas, me volví a reencontrar con el que se hace llamar mi esposo —al menos legalmente continuaba siéndolo, de momento—. Apenas pisó la casa, el conocido escalofrío siniestro me azotó sin contemplaciones y ahora estaba aquí, "festejando" que la firma Swan había ganado el caso más emblemático y mediático del último tiempo.

Centré mi vista en su elegante cuerpo, cubierto con uno de sus preciados trajes negros, riéndose y, seguramente, contando cada detalle de su travesía por la ciudad de New York, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Su sola presencia marcaba el respeto que todos le tenían, Emmett McCarty era uno de los principales abogados del país y él sabía aprovechar su reconocimiento.

Y, ahora, a esa extensa lista de casos ganados se sumaba una más —seguramente de las más importantes que tuvieron que afrontar—. Todo el ambiente del lujoso salón era festivo, los nombres que más se escuchan eran Charlie y Emmett.

Los grandes héroes, por supuesto.

Yo también pensaría de esa forma... digo, salvaron —por decirlo de una manera—, a un importante senador acusado de enriquecimiento ilícito por tráfico ilegal de medicamentos. ¿Cómo no se sentirían bien por los resultados? Eran un asco, unos hipócritas… solo ese sentimiento me hacían sentir.

—¡Isabella! —saludó una voz alegre, acercándose a mí—. ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

Parpadeé varias veces y vi a Rosalie sonriéndome abiertamente.

Si antes me parecía una mujer hermosa, definitivamente hoy estaba esplendida. Llevaba un vestido corto negro, sin tiras, bien ceñido a su cuerpo, marcando cada curva de él. En la parte de arriba tenía varios detalles sobresalidos y un escote en forma de corazón, para terminar de combinar su atuendo, llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón en punta.

—Hola, Rosalie —la saludé de vuelta cuando estuvo frente a mí.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias —bebí un pequeño sorbo de mi bebida.

—¿No me felicitarás? —sus ojos brillaron y esa dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Estoy segura que solo has escuchado felicitaciones hoy —pasé unas manos por mi cabello—. Felicitaciones, has ganado tu primer caso.

—¡Lo hice! —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Por cierto, debo agradecerte por permitirme ir, después de todo, gracias a ti viajé.

Elevé mis cejas.

—Aunque hubiera viajado, no me involucraría en el caso; las corrupciones no van conmigo.

Rosalie parpadeó sorprendida por mi comentario.

—New York es maravilloso, una cuidad enorme y hermosa —murmuró bebiendo de su copa, cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación.

Suspiré profundamente, vi a dos ojos mirarme fijarme y le devolví la mirada sin inmutarme. Emmett sonrió con ganas y me guiñó el ojo, yo los puse en blanco.

—Tendrías que haber visto a tu padre en acción, Charlie Swan es el mejor de los mejores, aún no entiendo la suerte que tuve para poder entrar en su firma —suspiró—. Emmett lo mismo, verlos hacer estrategias sin dejar ningún cabo suelto, al estilo películas de Hollywood y, encima, ganando con muchos puntos extras… no tiene descripción.

—Me los imagino…

—¿Todavía piensas en no unirte a nosotros? —La miré a los ojos—. Estoy segura que serás la noticia más importante para todos, sobre todo para tu padre. En New York todo el mundo preguntaba por ti y noté que Charlie se ponía incómodo cuando debía decir que todavía no habías aceptado tu puesto junto a nosotros. Es algo extraño que no quieras trabajar junto a tu padre, ¿sabes? Cualquier otra persona estaría encantada, sobre todo por el prestigio que tiene el apellido Swan.

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio, buscando palabras y tono amable para responder.

—Ese tema no está en discusión, Rosalie —tragué saliva e intenté calmarme—. Si yo no quiero trabajar junto a Charlie, tendré mis razones y no quiero compartirlas contigo. Si mi padre tiene un apellido con prestigio como dijiste, se lo habrá ganado él, no yo. El mérito, en todo caso, es de Charlie, no mío… y además, no quiero ser un parásito que se alimenta de eso, tampoco es que me interesa hacerlo.

Los ojos azules de Rosalie se salían de sus órbitas. Cerré mis ojos con frustración, había hablado demás. Esta era la primera vez que contestaba algo en tono mordaz y, además, que retrucaba algo.

Rosalie iba a replicar algo pero, en ese momento, apareció una pareja frente a nosotras. El hombre rubio, aunque muchas canas en su cabeza iban ganando la batalla, intimidaba con su sola presencia pero, con ver su divertida sonrisa en su rostro, te hacía ver que no era tan serio como lo demostraba. De su brazo llevaba a una mujer castaña con expresión serena y apacible, muy elegante y hermosa.

—Isabella, que gusto me da volver a verte —saludó el hombre con voz amigable.

—Estás hermosa, querida. Debes ser la envidia del salón —halagó su esposa, dándome dos besos en la mejilla.

—Vladimir, Helena… es un gusto volver a verlos —los saludé con educación. La verdad, ellos no me caían mal, no parecían malas personas.

Sentí un carraspeo y corrí mi vista a Rosalie, rodé los ojos disimuladamente. ¿Aún estaba aquí?

—Ella es…

—Estoy segura que saben quién soy, últimamente todas las revistas de nuestro entorno tienen una foto mía en ella —creo que mi boca se abrió ligeramente—. Es un gusto para mí conocerlos.

Los rostros de Vladimir y Helena eran un poema, intenté disimular una risita bebiendo otro trago de mi champagne.

—Lo siento querida, pero… —Helena sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ser cortés.

—Es Rosalie Hale, una de las nuevas abogadas de mi padre. Estuvo presente en el caso de New York y, como todos los demás, participó para ganarlo. —Encogí mis hombros, aclarándoles quién era la rubia.

—¡Oh, claro! —Exclamó Vladimir—. Mis felicitaciones para ustedes. Iremos a saludar a los demás, estás hermosa como siempre, Isabella.

—Nos veremos pronto, linda —Helena me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Un gusto conocerte muchacha y mucho éxito en tu flamante carrera.

Sin decir más, la pareja se alejó de nuestro lado. Escuché un suspiro y miré interrogativamente a Rosalie.

—Supongo que no soy muy conocida…

—Llevas poco tiempo trabajando para ellos, Rosalie —enarqué una ceja.

—Tú nunca trabajaste y te conocen, todos te conocen y siempre ganas. —Sin decir una palabra más, se fue refunfuñando, caminando con su elegante andar meneando sus caderas de un lado para el otro.

La seguí con la vista hasta que se reunió con unos amigos; esta chica estaba rara, muy rara. Aunque nunca me dio toda la posibilidad de confiar en ella, no sé porqué pero había algo en ella que no me terminaba de cerrar, sentía como si me estaba perdiendo algo.

—Al fin la rubia parlanchina se fue… ¡Dios, qué manera de parlotear! —me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de mí. Me di la vuelta y mis ojos casi se salen de su lugar.

Frente a mí tenía a la persona que jamás iba a imaginar encontrarme aquí. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban curiosos y divertidos, estaba más alto que lo que recordaba, su cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás y en sus labios la típica sonrisita amistosa. La sola diferencia era que ahora estaba más grande y su rostro poseía rasgos más masculinos, además que estaba enfundado en un traje gris claro; antes no lo había visto vestido de esta forma, salvo en la graduación.

—¿Jacob? ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Lo abracé con fuerzas—. ¡Jake!

—Hola, Bellita… —sonrió estrechándome a su cuerpo—. Yo también te extrañé, enana.

¿Hace cuantos años lo había visto por última vez? Todavía no podía creer que estuviera aquí. Jacob Black había sido uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano en el instituto y, en consecuencia, también lo fue para mí. Él era de esas personas en las que puedes confiar ciegamente, siempre estuvo para nosotros cuando más lo necesitamos.

—No puedo creer que seas tú… —todavía estaba incrédula—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me separó un poco de su alto y fornido cuerpo.

—Técnicamente tendría que hacerte esa pregunta yo… —soltó una risitas—. El dueño de este salón es el padre del esposo de Rachel, o sea, mi cuñado. Ellos están fuera de la ciudad y me pidieron que manejara este evento.

—¿Hace mucho vives en Seattle?

—Vine aquí hace pocas semanas, al principio solo eran unas pequeñas vacaciones pero… aún me estoy quedando. El taller no andaba muy bien y vine a probar suerte aquí —encogió sus hombros—. Por cierto, estás hermosa Bella. ¿Hace cuanto que no te veía?

—Fueron muchos años, Jake. No sabes lo que me alegro de volver a verte, Jasper se pondrá muy feliz de reencontrarse contigo.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó sonriente—. Hace años que no sé nada de él, abandonamos toda clase de comunicación cuando te fuiste…

—Lo siento —mi sonrisa se borró, pero intenté recomponerme—. Él está muy bien, se casó hace algunos años y Alice es una mujer excepcional.

—¿Jasper casado? —Largó una fuerte carcajada—. Eso tengo que verlo…

No pude evitarlo y solté unas pequeñas risitas.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Bellita? —su rostro se preocupó—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Se supo todo en Forks, ¿no? —Encogió sus hombros, pero asintió—. Ahora estoy bien, tratando de salir para adelante…

—Te veo bien, estás igual de hermosa que antes —me guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando les cuente a Jasper y a Edward que estás aquí se pondrán como locos… —comencé a hablar—. Ellos te quieren mucho, Jake. Puedes ir a visitarlos en el hospital de Seattle, trabajan allí los dos.

—¿Edward está aquí? ¿Contigo?

Parpadeé confundida, luego supe por qué preguntaba eso. Cuando sucedió el accidente, todo el pueblo se enteró y también el resto de la historia. Todos supieron que yo me fui y también Edward, por caminos separados.

—Nos reencontramos hace unos meses… —jugueteé con mi bebida.

—Eso es genial —volvió a abrazarme—. Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, cuando me enteré que se habían ido, no supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Iba a contestar, pero un fuerte brazo me tomó por la cintura, apartándome bruscamente del abrazo amistoso de Jacob. Mi amigo frunció el ceño, taladrando con la mirada a Emmett.

—¿Quién es él, muñeca? —preguntó Emmett, afianzando su agarre en mi cuerpo.

—Puedes hacerme esa pregunta a mí, ¿no crees? —respondió Jacob, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Me aparté del cuerpo de Emmett y me crucé de brazos, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Jacob nos miró interrogativamente, leí en su mirada que intentaba descifrar quién era Emmett.

—¿Con quién te piensas que estás hablando, muchachito?

—Contigo, genio. ¿Con quién más? —lo siguió desafiando mi amigo recién encontrado.

Las aletas de la nariz de Emmett se dilataron y supe que este era el momento perfecto para intervenir en su amistosa —nótese el sarcasmo— charla.

—Él es un viejo amigo, Emmett —rodé los ojos—. Estábamos hablando, seguramente tienes cosas más importantes para hacer así que…

—¿Un viejo amigo? —su ceño se frunció—. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a gente en Seattle?

Lo miré fijamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es de Seattle? —rebatí.

Sus escrutinios ojos se enfriaron, su mirada fría como el hielo me hizo entender que estaba enfadado; antes, no le hubiese respondido de esa manera y mucho menos en público.

—Creo que es el momento de irnos a casa.

—Estabas muy animado con tus amigos, Emmett… ¿Por qué irnos? —pregunté con voz suave—. Todavía me apetece quedarme y estoy segura que quedarás como un maleducado al irte sin presenciar la mención especial, después de todo eres la mano derecha de Charlie; por lo tanto, este evento fue organizado especialmente para ustedes.

Los duros ojos de Emmett dejaron de observarme para posar su vista en mi amigo, quien se mantenía sereno, aunque estaba segura que tenía miles de preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Tampoco me lo preguntaste. —Jacob se rió irónicamente, creí escuchar los dientes de Emmett rechinar.

Jake rodó sus ojos y tendió una mano.

—Jacob Black.

—Emmett McCarty —contestó, pero no estrechó su mano devuelta. Alzó su barbilla y, tras mirarnos alternadas veces, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a irse por donde vino, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Tanto Jacob y yo nos quedamos viendo su marcha, al estar segura que estuviera lejos de nosotros, volteé hacia mi amigo.

—Lo siento —dije con pesar.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?

Suspiré pesadamente y respondí—: Es mi esposo.

El cuerpo de Jacob se quedó rígido, sus ojos bien abiertos, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—T-Tu… tu… ¿Qué?

—Es una historia muy larga, Jake —negué con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido volver hacia el pasado, solo te diré que me casé con él hace diez años, pero pienso remediar esa situación.

—¿Te casaste con ese tipo hace diez años? —Su voz solo demostraba sorpresa—. ¡Por, Dios Bella! solo tenías diecisiete años.

—Y un gran trauma detrás de mí, Jacob —agregué—. No sabía lo que hacía, hasta hace poco tiempo.

—Supongo que ahí entra Edward en acción, ¿no?

Sonreí pensando en Edward.

—Esa sonrisa me responde por sí sola —palmeó mi hombro—. Si necesitas darle una buena paliza a ese sujeto, cuenta con mis puños… hace rato que no tienen acción.

—¿No te intimida su altura? —lo reté, divertida.

—¡Qué va! Puedo con él, enana. Mira estos músculos —levantó sus cejas e irguió su brazo derecho marcando sus bíceps sobre la tela de su traje.

No pude evitarlo y largué una fuerte carcajada, llamando la atención de los presentes. Sentí dos ojos azules mirándome con gran profundidad, aunque esta vez no eran los ojos de Emmett; no quise darle importancia.

—Te extrañé, Jake.

—Yo no, pero igualmente te diré que sí para quedar bien —contestó, bromeando. Rodé los ojos y me hice la enojada—. Ven acá, nena.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, sin que nos importara nada más. Jacob era una persona muy importante para mí y, además, me recordaba a los momentos felices que tuve en el pasado, demostrándome una vez más que valía la pena luchar por volver a tener la vida que llevaba hace nueve años. Esta vez, no dejaría que me estropearan mi felicidad.

**.**

**.**

—Quiero hablar contigo, Isabella. ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho?

Dejé la taza de té en la pequeña mesa de la sala y me levanté, siguiendo los pasos de Charlie. Al llegar al escritorio con mi padre, me señaló con su mano para que me sentara en la silla frente a la de él.

—¿Cómo has estado, hija?

Parpadeé confundida.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Charlie suspiró—. Me hiere esa pregunta, Isabella. ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi hija?

_¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?_

—Es algo extraño que me preguntes eso, es todo.

Su mirada fija comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Sabía que estaba estudiándome, siguiendo cada gesto que emitía.

—Ayer me enteré que te encontraste con Jacob Black —comentó tranquilo—. Si mal no recuerdo, él es el hijo de Billy Black.

—¿Si mal no recuerdas? —pregunté contrariada—. Billy fue tu amigo durante toda la infancia y parte de la adolescencia, ¿Por qué te haces el desentendido?

Pinchó el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar y volvió a clavar sus ojos marrones en los míos.

—¿Te has visto con alguien más de Forks?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero yo también sabía guardar mis emociones. Con mi cara totalmente inexpresiva, contesté:

—Esa pregunta está demás —mi voz sonó firme y convincente—. ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga si vivo presa en mi propia casa? Si no me crees, puedes hablar con Tyler… seguramente, si lo haces te quedarás más tranquilo.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí, quise bufar; ya me estaba exasperando.

—Tu madre tenía razón, estás distinta —tragó audiblemente—. Sé que te has visto con la esposa de tu hermano, Renée la encontró en el departamento.

—¿También colocaron un rastreador en mi tobillo? —Rodé los ojos—. Alice estuvo en el departamento, sí. —No tenía sentido mentir, Renée la había visto con sus propios ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio me preguntas eso?

—Te hice una pregunta —omitió mi pregunta anterior.

—Necesitaba unas fotos de Jasper —disfracé un poco la verdad—. ¿También borraste de tu memoria el cumpleaños de tu único hijo?

Creí haber visto una fugaz chispa de dolor en los ojos de Charlie, aunque sacudí mi cabeza; eso no era posible.

—Jasper eligió eso… —murmuró—. Tú sabes cómo fueron las cosas.

—Lo único que yo sé es que son muy injustos con él. —Alcé un poco la voz—. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de todo lo que logró; ahora es un exitoso cardiólogo, hizo todo solo, sin necesitar ayuda de nadie. Luchó por ser quien es ahora y, lo que es aún mejor, es que es una buena persona y es feliz junto a la mujer que ama.

Me miró desafiante.

—Los Swan nacieron para ser abogados.

Mordí mis labios para no insultarlo—. Luego de nueve años sigues pensando igual, muchas veces creí que podías cambiar de parecer… pero veo que me confundí, siempre me confundo con ustedes. ¿Me puedo ir, ya no le encuentro sentido a esta charla?

Charlie me miró sorprendido y guardó silencio. Al no obtener una respuesta de su parte, me levanté de mi lugar. Estaba enfadada y la ira recorría mi cuerpo sin darme tregua, ahora lo veía todo con más claridad, había estado ciega todo este tiempo sin querer reaccionar. Quizás, antes, no habría dicho nada, me hubiese callado como acostumbraba.

Pero ahora, era otro cantar.

Ya no cerraría la boca, retrucaría todo lo que me sea posible y, por supuesto, defendería a mi hermano con uñas y dientes. Antes de nombrar a Jasper, tendrían que lavarse muy bien la boca. Su nombre le quedaba muy grande.

Me sentía con una enorme fortaleza, esa que me había abandonado todos estos últimos años, pero que fue reconstruyéndose en el último tiempo. Todo el dolor que atravesé estos nueve años, ahora me servían para sentirme más fuerte y capaz.

Ya no dejarían que me pasen por encima, claro que no.

Tomé el picaporte con mis manos, pero antes de abrir la puerta, mi padre volvió a hablar.

—Tu voz suena como antes —me di la vuelta y lo tenía frente a mí.

—¿Cómo antes de qué? —pregunté alzando mi barbilla.

_¿De qué me cagaran la vida?_

—Como antes —abrió la puerta por mí y salió a grandes zancadas. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, petrificada, tratando de entender las palabras de mi padre.

Cuando salí del despacho, vi a Renée y ésta me devolvió la mirada con una profundidad que no supe descifrar el significado, sin despedirme de nadie, me fui junto a Tyler al departamento.

Al volver al departamento me encontré con Emmett recostado en el sofá, al verme me sonrió irónicamente y palmeó su regazo, invitándome a sentarme junto a él. Puse los ojos en blanco y fui directo a la cocina. Al llegar allí, Bree me sonrió tímidamente sumergida en sus libros.

—¿Cómo va el estudio? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—No creo que sea buena idea que el señor nos encuentre charlando, Isabella.

—Bella —Bree enarcó una ceja, confundida—. Puedes llamarme solo Bella, si te soy sincera… Isabella nunca me gustó del todo, tengo la sensación que me están regañando por algo.

El rostro de Bree no tenía descripción, encogí mis hombros y fui hasta la nevera para sacar una lata de _coca-cola_, le ofrecí una a mi amiga y la recibió gustosa, tomándose un trago bien largo.

—El celular no ha parado de sonar, tienes muchos mensajes… Bella —sonreí ante la mención de mi apodo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo revisarlo. —Suspiré enojada. Edward estaría preocupado, hacía tres días que no sabía nada de él, necesitaba verlo y refugiarme en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirme segura.

Sentimos unos pasos acercándose y vimos a Emmett apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, nos miró interrogativamente, no pasé por alto que nos escaneaba tratando de averiguar qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Has hecho la cena?

—Estará lista en diez minutos, señor —respondió Bree.

—Que sean en cinco, muero de hambre —ordenó—. ¿Puedes venir un momento, muñeca?

No me dio opción a replica, lo seguí pero antes de perder de vista a mi amiga, le guiñé un ojo, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Emmett se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de analizarme. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, intenté soltarme pero fue imposible; colocó dos dedos en mi barbilla, para obligarme a que lo mirara.

—Mírame —ordenó, traté de quitarme de sus garras pero fue imposible—. Mírame, dije —volvió a hablar con voz autoritaria.

Elevé mi barbilla y lo miré fijamente sosteniendo la profundidad de sus ojos sin inmutarme, una lucha silenciosa… azul contra café.

—Estás extraña —murmuró, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos—. Y eso me gusta, muñeca.

Acercó su rostro para besarme, pero fui más rápida y corrí mi rostro. Sus labios impactaron en mi mejilla, sentí que curvaba una sonrisa contra mi piel.

—Nunca me dijiste que me extrañaste —acarició con su nariz la piel de mi mejilla; me era imposible apartarme—. Hubiera preferido que me dieras una buena bienvenida, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no cumples con tu deber de esposa?

—Solo un horrible y maldito papel afirma que estamos casados, nosotros sabemos que no es así —respondí, luchando para alejarme de él.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, Isabella —apretó su agarre contra mí—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames como yo te amo a ti? Hemos estado alejados varias semanas, cuando regreso a casa, luego de un viaje agotador, quiero estar con mi mujer, ¿eso es tan malo?

¡No soy tu mujer, idiota!

—¿Me puedes soltar? —ni se inmutó. Bruscamente me solté de su agarre, empleando una gran fuerza para hacerlo—. Te pedí que me soltaras.

Sonrió irónicamente—. Definitivamente algo sucede contigo, pero eso me encanta. Vamos a cenar muñeca, ¿me dejas darte de comer?

Maldito bastardo.

**.**

**.**

Hicimos el viaje en silencio, recosté mi cabeza en el frío vidrio de la ventana y vi el pasaje pasar rápidamente. Sentí una mano sobre la mía y la quité rápidamente.

Escuché unas risitas silenciosas.

—¿Por qué tienes que acompañarme hasta aquí? —Pregunté de mal humor—. ¿No te basta con estar vigilándome todo el tiempo?

—Estuve lejos muchas semanas, muñeca… quiero compartir cosas contigo y sabes que me quedo más seguro cuando estoy presente, muchas veces solo con Tyler no alcanza.

Bufé y me tragué las groseras palabras que amenazaron con salir.

Así habían sido los últimos días desde el regreso de Emmett. Él estaba en una especie de vacaciones y vivía al pendiente de mí, siquiera iba al estudio a trabajar. Yo sabía que desconfiaba de mí y estaba al tanto que algo extraño pasaba conmigo, su mirada analizadora me lo decía y confirmaba todo el tiempo.

Muchas veces tuve que morderme la lengua para no comenzar a decirle todas las cosas que había callado. Por fin, me sentía segura y valiente, ya no les temía y mi fortaleza había crecido.

Llegamos al hospital e hicimos el camino hacia el consultorio de Tanya en silencio. Las conocidas mariposas aparecieron en mi estómago sin darme tregua. Estaría muy cerca de Edward y no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor y me encontré sonriendo como una colegiala.

Ayer, Edward me había sorprendido en el baño de invitados del departamento que compartía con Emmett, recargando mi dosis de fuerza. Era increíble como cambiaba cuando lo tenía cerca, con su sola presencia me hacía sentir mejor; además que su preocupación por mí, me hacía entender que él siempre estaría para mí, pese a todo.

Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, Edward se colocó nuestra relación a sus espaldas. Si no hubiera sido por él, hoy no sabría en qué condiciones estaríamos… quizás yo seguiría igual que antes, sin poder perdonarme jamás, dejándome manejar como había permitido estos últimos años. Él hubiese seguido su relación con Emma, quizás hasta se hubiese casado y formado una familia…

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté no acongojarme con la fuerte punzada que sentí en el pecho.

Llegamos al despacho de Tanya y ella me esperaba fuera de éste, al verme sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que hoy venía acompañada por Emmett, me indicó que entrara sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al que todavía se hacía llamar mi esposo. Por el rabillo del ojo miré hacia el consultorio de Edward, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada. El único indicio que él estaba adentro eran los pequeños niños esperando a ser atendidos junto a sus padres.

Una vez dentro del consultorio de Tanya, respiré profundamente. Hoy pediría ayuda, no me callaría nada, me había prometido que haría hasta lo imposible por volver a recuperarme y eso haría, así tenga que volver a sentir el dolor agudo azotar mi cuerpo.

Ya había callado mucho y ahora eso iba a cambiar.

—Bueno Isabella, hoy pensé en hacer un ejercicio bastante bueno y entretenido…

Me volteé y clavé mis ojos en ella.

—Hoy quiero hablar yo, licenciada —mordí mi labio.

Tanya me miró sorprendida, aunque una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarla —dijo, tomando su libreta y el bolígrafo en sus manos, con su característica voz profesional—. Soy toda oídos, puede confiar en mí.

Suspiré pesadamente y me preparé para desnudar mi alma frente a una persona totalmente distinta a Edward. Sabía que ella esperaba este momento desde que comencé a asistir a sus consultas, habían pasado tres largos años antes de encontrar la fortaleza que hoy me rodeaba.

—Perdí una hija cuando tenía diecisiete años, nunca conocí su rostro, nunca la sostuve en mis brazos… siquiera llegó a los nueve meses de gestación.

Continué con mi triste relato, contando cada detalle de lo que padecí. Tanya me escuchaba atenta, sin omitir comentario como buena profesional que es, respetando mi tiempo y mis silencios. Me desahogué cómo nunca lo había hecho desde que comencé terapia, no me callé nada… expliqué mis dudas e inseguridades, deteniéndome en el punto crucial que me había hecho abrir los ojos: Edward.

Las palabras salían con fluidez a pesar de las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos sin cesar; las heridas continuaban abiertas, pero… trataría de hacerlas cicatrizar. Sabía que jamás iba a poder recuperar a mi pequeña, por desgracia eso era imposible, pero si podía tratar de seguir para adelante, pasar página y volver a ser la que antes fui.

Cuando pude calmarme y me silencié, Tanya me miraba con una mezcla de orgullo, comprensión y admiración.

—Isabella… —dijo, luego de unos minutos—. Permíteme tutearte… Has podido hacerlo, te estás abriendo nuevamente. Has dejado de lado tus miedos, tus temores; decidiste dejar de sufrir, para darle lugar al perdón. A la redención.

No dije nada más, ahora me tocaba escuchar.

—Cuando nos enfrentamos a una pérdida tan grande como la de un ser querido… —hizo una pausa—. Cada persona tiene una forma distinta de reacción; existen varias de distintos tipos: hay enojo, frustración, rechazo, depresión. Cada una de ellas, demuestra y refleja el dolor que sentimos al no poder ser capaces de hacer algo para revertir lo sucedido.

»Tú has perdido a una hija a una temprana edad, solo eras una adolescente —mis ojos se aguaron, escuchar decir esa frase por un tercero, sin contarnos a Edward y a mí, lo hacía sentir extraño y más real—. Jamás estaremos preparados para enfrentar la pérdida de un hijo; inconscientemente, nuestra mente se prepara para ver partir a los padres, primero que a los hijos. Es una regla básica, ellos nos ven crecer y nosotros los vemos marchar. Cuando las cosas suceden de una manera inversa, el dolor y la culpabilidad es lo primero que debemos enfrentar.

Hizo una pausa, yo la escuchaba con atención… necesitaba oír sus sabios consejos, aprender de su profesionalidad para no volver a caer en mi culpabilidad y dolor.

—Tú has dicho varias cosas que llamaron mi atención —llevó su vista hasta su planilla, donde, suponía, había escrito algunas notas—. Empleaste la palabra _asesina_… —suspiró—. De lo primero que debes estar segura es que tú no lo eres, todo ha sido obra de un trágico accidente. ¿Quién pensaría que algo así ocurriría? Nadie. Los asesinos son personas frías, no sienten remordimiento alguno por haber obrado de esa manera, tú no eres así.

»¿Qué prueba más grande que esto, para entenderlo? El perdón consigo mismo no es una tarea fácil, pero de a poco… las cosas volverán a su lugar. Ahora, necesito hacerte una pregunta… ¿de acuerdo?

Acepté asintiendo.

—¿Estás lista para abandonar los fantasmas del pasado y planear un presente y futuro mejor?

—Quiero hacerlo, lo necesito.

Tanya sonrió.

—Llevo esperando tres años este día… —sus ojos me miraban dulcemente—. Sé que tú, también lo esperabas.

Sonreí a medias y comenzamos con una nueva conversación. Responder las preguntas de mi psicóloga… nunca me había parecido una tarea tan fácil como hoy.

**.**

**.**

El humor que traía Emmett encima era muy difícil de explicar. Acabábamos de salir del hospital, encontrándonos con Jasper y Edward en el camino. Compartir la misma habitación con ellos, era una tarea muy difícil. Cuando los encontré hablando se me había helado la sangre, era la primera vez —luego de que Edward se encontrara con un Emmett totalmente ebrio y sin consciencia—, que estaban cara a cara.

El ambiente se podía haber cortado con cuchillo.

La mirada fija y analizadora de Emmett no daba tregua, yo sabía que él estaba al tanto de lo que pretendía hacer, solo estaba esperando el momento de actuar. Pero ahora, le daría batalla, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

En todo el camino de regreso no emitió palabra alguna, solo se limitó a utilizar su teléfono celular como un obseso.

Si antes de tener la consulta con Tanya me sentía fuerte, sin lugar a dudas desde que salí de allí, me sentía nueva. Ella me había dicho muchas palabras que llegaron hasta en lo más profundo de mí y me habían dado el valor necesario para llevar a cabo mi —podría decirse— plan.

Esta noche las cosas iban a cambiar y, en consecuencia, estallaría la bomba que durante tantos años estuvo en _stand by. _

Los primeros que se me vendrían encima eran mis padres, no dudaba de ello. Pero, antes debía enfrentar a Emmett y en todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Al llegar al departamento, Emmett se encerró en su despacho dando un fuerte portazo. Miré a Tyler y éste solo se encogió de hombros. Cuando estuve segura que nadie nos escuchaba, me acerqué a mi guardaespaldas y, sin aviso, envolví mis brazos en torno a él.

—Gracias, Tyler —murmuré, solo para que él me escuchara—. Significa mucho lo que haces por mí.

Se separó de mí un poco incómodo. Vi que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, sonreí dulcemente.

—Usted se merece lo mejor, señora Isabella —miró hacia ambos lados—. Mujeres como usted, son muy difíciles de encontrar, si fuera lo contrario, viviríamos en un mundo mejor. Con permiso.

Sin decir más se perdió en el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación.

Estuve en la sala algunos minutos, dejando divagar mis pensamientos y mi situación. Estuve tan absorta perdida en mi propio mundo que no vi que alguien se había acercado a mí, al levantar mi vista vi a Tyler a una mujer acompañándolo, la doctora Anderson.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —saludó alegremente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Me sorprendió verla aquí, eso quería decir que ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que la vi.

—Doctora Anderson, qué sorpresa —murmuré.

—Hoy toca nuestra cita mensual, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí y, en silencio, hicimos el camino hasta mi habitación, al llegar me indicó que me sentara en la cama, así lo hice. La doctora Anderson rebuscó en su maletín los objetos necesarios y los preparó.

—Voltéate Isabella, no dolerá.

Me puse boca abajo, bajándome los pantalones para que pudiera aplicarme la vacuna mensual. Esto era cotidiano, cada mes recibía su visita y el control femenino. Brittany Anderson era mi ginecóloga de cabecera desde que había vuelto a Seattle y sus visitas eran una rutina de todos los meses. Sentí un leve pinchazo y suspiré, cuando me dio la orden de poder acomodarme, lo hice. Me hizo las preguntas frecuentes y le respondí, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en sus visitas.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué sigue dándome inyecciones anticonceptivas, sabe que eso no hace falta, doctora —fruncí el ceño.

—No digas eso, Isabella. Además es por el control menstrual, eres muy irregular y debemos controlarlo para que no te vuelva la anemia. Tu salud es lo principal —recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie—. Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy; nos veremos en un mes y, por favor, déjale mis saludos a tu madre.

Asentí y la acompañé hasta la salida, sintiendo un poco de molestia en mi —ahora— perforada nalga izquierda. Nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y dejó el departamento.

Miré el reloj de la pared, marcaban las seis de la tarde. Suspiré y fui hasta la cocina, para poder hablar con Bree. Al llegar no estaba allí, pero vi la luz de su habitación prendida, así que no dudé y toqué su puerta.

—Hola, Isabe… —enarqué una ceja—. Se me hace raro llamarte así… Bella —sonrió al usar mi apodo.

—Puedes ir acostumbrándote —le guiñé el ojo—. Necesito pedirte algo muy importante.

Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y tiró de mi mano para sentarnos en la cama, me quejé un poco al hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Jugueteé con mis dedos; al ver el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular, las fuerzas volvieron a mi cuerpo como con vida propia. Miré a Bree y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, decidí decirle lo que tenía en mente.

—Quiero que renuncies, Bree.

La reacción de mi amiga fue la que esperé. Tapó su boca con sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, además que su garganta emitió un gritito de asombro.

—¿Q-Qué h-has dicho?

—Escucha, Bree —tomé una de sus manos junto a las mías—. Necesito que renuncies, necesito quedarme tranquila y saber que no estarás aquí, compartiendo la casa junto a Emmett.

—Pero, pero… ¿Por qué?

Busqué las palabras para poder explicarle.

—He decido que ya no quiero esta vida para mí, he entendido que no gano nada haciéndome daño a mí misma, yo soy la única capaz de revertir mi situación y eso haré. —Mi voz sonó firme—. Por eso, necesito que te vayas de aquí. No te preocupes por el trabajo, seguiré haciéndome cargo de todos los gastos de tus estudios, te ayudaré en todo.

—Te irás de aquí —afirmó.

—Comenzaré a luchar por mi felicidad, Bree.

En el rostro de mi amiga se formó una gran sonrisa, sin esperarlo… me vi envuelta en sus cálidos brazos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo correspondí sonriéndole como jamás lo había hecho, era bueno saber que ella me entendía y apoyaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Creo que me esperaba algo así —volvió a sonreír—. Amo que estés así, Bella. Amo verte tan vital, segura y fuerte. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, salvo… que no dejaré que me mantengas, solo aceptaré tu ayuda para la Universidad, para lo demás encontraré una solución.

—¿Podrás hacerlo hoy mismo? —Parpadeó sorprendida—. No le veo el caso de esperar más tiempo, este momento viene esperando nueve años.

—Supongo que tendré que llamar a mi padre para que me aliste mi dormitorio —guiñó su ojo—. Haré mis maletas y luego hablaré con el señor McCarty, ¿crees que me echará la bronca de mi vida?

Encogí mis hombros, esperaba que no.

Al cabo de dos horas, tenía mis pertenencias más preciadas recogidas en una pequeña maleta, escondida debajo de la enorme cama. Bree había hecho lo mismo y también recogió sus cosas. Emmett no había salido de su despacho en ningún momento, lo último que escuché a través de la puerta, fue el nombre su padre; así que supuse que hablaba con Patrick.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, desde el ventanal se veía el cielo teñido de negro, aunque había millones de estrellas que parpadeaban en él.

Mi decisión estaba resuelta, esta noche me iría de aquí. Ya no tenía sentido aguantar a mi maldita familia, tampoco sus caprichos y su ensañamiento conmigo. Ahora venía la parte más difícil, la cual era luchar para poder vivir en paz, lejos de ellos y de sus maltratos.

No tenía idea lo que me esperaba, pero ahora no estaba sola. Tenía a muchas personas dispuestas a ayudarme, la lista la encabezaban Edward, Jasper y los Cullen, al igual que mis nuevos amigos.

Esta situación era muy distinta que hace nueve años, cuando yo caí en el dolor y en la culpabilidad, había estado sola, a la deriva. Sin ningún hombro para llorar, sin ninguna voz consejera que me dijera que tenía que hacer para evitar caer en mi propio pozo.

Esta decisión me la debía a mí y a… Carlie.

Todo esto lo hacía por ella, por mi pequeña. Ella se merecía el lugar que le pertenecía y me aseguraría que cada vez que la recuerde, fuera con una sonrisa, pensando en positivo, sabiendo que donde sea que estuviese, estaba bien, protegiéndonos y observándonos. A ella, más que nadie, le hubiese gustado tener a una madre fuerte, capaz de defender con uñas y dientes a los que más amaba, yo le demostraría que, a pesar que los últimos años me había comportado como un títere de los cuales los titiriteros eran mis padres y los McCarty, ésta vez no sería igual. Le demostraría que podía sentirse orgullosa de mí.

Cuando estuvo todo listo para comenzar el show, Bree nos deseó suerte y tocó la puerta del despacho de Emmett; éste, luego de un rato, gritó para que entrara, así lo hizo.

Mientras esperaba, me comí mis uñas, completamente nerviosa y ansiosa. Sin sentir del todo correcto mis acciones, llevé mi pequeño bolso hacia la sala y lo apoyé en el suelo, junto al sofá.

En lo que me pareció una eternidad, la puerta del despacho se abrió y de allí salió Bree. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y temí por ella, al preguntarle qué había pasado, solo me contestó que Emmett le había gritado cosas sin sentido y se había asustado, así que con mayor razón ahora se quería largar de allí. La abracé mostrándole mi apoyo y, tras unos instantes, desapareció hacia su habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Seguí todo su recorrido con mi vista, hasta que el ruido de unos aplausos hizo que me diera la vuelta, para ver de dónde provenía. Al hacerlo, vi a Emmett aplaudir en mi dirección, mirándome divertido.

—No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con la servidumbre —rió irónicamente—. ¿Eres una especie de _Robin Hood _y no me enteré?

—Déjala en paz y acepta que se marche, ya ha soportado muchísimo de ti.

Emmett rodó los ojos, sin quitar esa odiosa sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

Escuché pasos aproximarse, Bree estaba junto a mí con sus maletas en sus manos. Él posó su vista en las dos, bufando y rodando los ojos. Sin decir ninguna palabra, tomé a mi amiga del brazo y la acompañé hacia la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a Tyler refugiado en el pasillo, atento a nuestros movimientos.

Ambos la saludamos —aunque Tyler lo hizo lo más serio y alejado que pudo—, le aseguré a Bree que todo estaría bien y que me contactaría con ella en cuanto me fuese posible. Ella sonrió dulcemente, nos secamos las lágrimas y, tras un fuerte abrazo de despedida, se marchó.

Al volver a la sala, me encontré con Emmett tendido en el sillón, optando por una posición que lo hacía ver como la despreocupación misma.

—Tendrás que cocinar tú, muñeca —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Me llevará tiempo encontrar a otra sirvienta, así que puedes familiarizarte con las tareas del hogar.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Tyler se mantenía escondido en el pasillo, alejado de la vista de Emmett; me miró y asintió, él ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me aclaré la garganta y me paré delante de Emmett, mirándolo fijamente sin inmutarme.

—Quiero el divorcio. —Mi voz sonó firme y demandante, justo como deseaba.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron un poco, aunque la sorpresa solo duró una milésima de segundo.

—Divorcio —repitió con burla—. Esa palabra no existe en nuestro diccionario, muñeca. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rápidos movimientos, comenzaba a enojarme y mis nervios no ayudaban en mucho.

—No es imposible y lo sabes.

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero dártelo? —Lo tuve en frente de mí, levanté mi cabeza para seguir mirándolo a la cara—. ¿Mi viaje a New York te llenó la cabeza de mierda?

—Quizás necesitaba estar lejos de ti para terminar de entender que eres una mierda, ¿eso suena más lógico? —bramé, molesta; haciéndole frente.

Emmett sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillaban de burla.

—El pequeño gatito saca sus garras —sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes—. Al fin me demuestras que hay una persona dentro de ti. ¿Cuánto llevo esperando este momento, nueve, ocho años?

No contesté.

—Debo admitir que es aburrido convivir con una persona como tú, solo agachabas la cabeza y decías sí y sí a todo. No es divertido, Isabella; ahora que puedo divertirme junto a ti, ¿Por qué te daría el divorcio?

—¿Para qué te sirvo? Ya no ganas nada teniéndome aquí, eres un exitoso abogado, reconocido y todos mueren por lamerte los zapatos.

—No eres un objeto para creer que me sirves o no, Isabella —rió con humor—. ¿Puedo decirte algo? Te ves sexy enojada, tu seguridad me pone mucho, lástima que no dejas que te toque.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír con ironía.

—Como si eso fuese un problema para ti, ¿Cuántas putas tienes detrás de ti?

—¿Estás celosa, mi hermosa Isabella?

—En tus sueños y no soy tuya.

—Isabella, Isabella —se acercó más a mí, yo me alejé—. Si fueras un poquito inteligente, podrías haber conseguido muchas cosas, pero no… siempre tienes que actuar de forma precipitada. Aunque, debo reconocer, que es la primera vez que logras sorprenderme… debo admitir que, verte así, tan segura de ti misma, no lo esperaba. ¿Crees que todo esto será fácil para ti?

—No espero que sea fácil, Emmett; sé quiénes son ustedes y sé de lo que son capaces.

—El divorcio es prácticamente imposible, no sé cómo puedes llegar a considerarlo, firmamos un documento muy importe.

—Tú y mis padres firmaron ese documento, yo estoy fuera de eso. —Respiré hondo para tratar de serenarme—. Escúchame, no dejaré que vuelvas a meterte en medio de mi felicidad, he pasado por muchas cosas estos años, he soportado toda la mierda que hicieron que pase, rodeaba de cinismo, de personas que no valen la pena. Ya no más, McCarty. Toda persona tiene un límite y yo he llegado al mío.

—¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame que harás, estoy muy intrigado. —Su voz ya había dejado la burla de lado, ahora se estaba abriendo paso al enfado—. No tienes nada, Isabella. Todo lo que ves a tu alrededor no te pertenece, no has hecho nada nunca, siquiera has podido decidir tus propias convicciones. Y… ahora de la noche a la mañana, ¿pretendes cambiar lo que fuiste estos años? —Tensó sus labios en una firme línea—. No me hagas reír.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando que sus palabras no me afectaran. Emmett era un tipo sabio y sabía cómo dejar chiquita a una persona, pero no permitiría que me afectara más de lo normal, no se lo demostraría.

—Quizás tengas razón —en sus labios volvió a aparecer esa sonrisita estúpida—. Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti, entonces? Me recriminas porque según tú, no hice nada…, si no me equivoco, tú estás en donde hoy estás gracias a los demás, jamás te sacrificaste por nada, siempre has tenido todo servido en bandeja. El hijo prodigio del juez todopoderoso. ¿Quién se ríe ahora, _cariño_?

Me tomó del brazo con fuerza, aunque no al punto de lastimarme.

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

—¿Me vas a amenazar? —Me zafé de su agarre—. ¿Con qué? ¿Me dejarás en la calle? ¿Me impedirás ejercer mi profesión? ¿Me amenazarás con Jasper? Sabes que no puedes hacer nada, solo me harías favores porque tendría muchas pruebas para incriminarte.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los míos, me miraba con ira y también con asco.

—Es imposible incriminarme con nada, soy un McCarty.

—No olvides que también soy abogada y aprendí del mejor maestro. —Sentencié, mirándolo con odio reprimido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que comenzó a reírse con ganas. Elevé una ceja, totalmente confundida por su reacción, aunque no bajé la guardia.

—Así que por fin admites un caso que elegirías para ejercer tu profesión. Me asombras, muñeca; Charlie se pondría muy contento con la noticia, ¿no crees? —Me guiñó el ojo—. Estás muy lejos de poder enfrentarme, aunque debo admitir que tienes agallas.

—Ya no tiene sentido todo esto, jamás lo tuvo y jamás lo tendrá —caminé hasta el sofá y tomé en mis manos el bolso que escondí antes. Emmett seguía mis pasos con atención—. No estoy pidiéndote permiso, por primera vez voy actuar como debería haberlo hecho hace rato, ya no más…, basta con todo.

»Me dan asco, tú, mis padres, tu padre; han hecho de mi vida un infierno, me han sujetado de pies a cabeza, manejándome como se les venía en gana. Ya no más, estoy cansada de ser la misma idiota que se dejaba manejar… por fin he recapacitado y, esta vez, no dejaré que quieran aprovecharse de mí. Son ruines, malas personas, solo les importa su culo, pero conmigo ya no ganaran más. —Di un paso hacia él y con furia me quité el anillo que llevaba puesto—. Esto nunca me perteneció, tampoco tiene sentido que lo siga llevando conmigo.

Le entregué el anillo de bodas, él seguía mirándome con cautela, era como si no se esperó nunca que este día llegara. Seguí caminando, pero Emmett me tomó de la muñeca, volteé y volví a encararlo.

—Te estás equivocando, Isabella —murmuró, despacio—. Pero… ¿sabes qué? No me importa lo que dices, puedes irte si eso es lo que deseas. Regresarás, eso lo sé.

—Jamás regresaré contigo —quité sus manos de mi muñeca—. No volveré a caer.

—Me gustaría decirte que te confundes, pero allá tú —encogió sus hombros—. Ponte abrigo, afuera está fresco y no olvides de cerrar bien la puerta.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta, antes de tomar el picaporte con la mano, la voz de Emmett se hizo notar, otra vez.

—También puedes elegir el coche que quieras, después de todo eres mi esposa —sonrió con ganas—. Hasta pronto, muñeca; no olvides que te amo.

Abrí la puerta con furia y la cerré fuertemente. La ira recorría por cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, llamé al ascensor y me sobresalté al ver a Tyler a mi lado, lo miré con recelo.

—¿Te mandó él?

Sacudió la cabeza—. Siquiera sabe que salí, solo quiero estar seguro que llegará al coche, sana y salva. Ha sido muy fuerte allá, señora.

Subimos al elevador y marqué hacia el subterráneo.

—Lamento que te quedes sin trabajo, Tyler —bajé la cabeza.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, además no me quedé sin empleo —encogió sus hombros, lo miré confundida—. Al menos no, todavía.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, me subí al _Porsche_, pensé en tomar un taxi… pero decidí no hacerlo, manejar me traería un poco de tranquilidad y además no sabía dónde iría. Tyler se despidió, dándome a entender que se me preocuparía por mí, aunque le prometí que estaría bien y me cuidaría.

Arranqué el coche y salí a toda velocidad de ese maldito edificio.

Al fin, me sentía libre.

Al fin, había tomado las riendas de mi vida.

Al fin, elegía mi felicidad por encima de todas las cosas.

Las luces de las calles nocturnas de Seattle iluminaron mi camino y sonreí con ganas, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había enfrentado a Emmett, me había defendido y no me había dejado intimidar por sus palabras; sabía que todavía la guerra no estaba ganada, que quedaba mucho por delante, pero el paso más importante lo había hecho… me había ido. Con ese gesto, le había demostrado que cambié y que la Isabella que acostumbraban a ver, había desaparecido.

El primer lugar que se vino a mi mente para ir, fue la casa de los Cullen; pero aún estaba con los nervios de punta y no sabía si esa era la mejor opción. Luego pensé en ir donde Jasper, aunque descarté la idea. Así que, llamé a Edward y le di a conocer la nueva noticia, necesitaba estar junto a él, solo Edward me tranquilizaría.

Estacioné el coche frente al edificio donde Charlie acostumbró a vivir en sus primeros años en esta ciudad. Tomé mi pequeño bolso en mis manos y, con la llave que había encontrado hace poco, abrí la puerta para dirigirme al departamento. Al llegar al segundo piso, me acerqué hasta la puerta que decía "2C" y metí la llave para abrirla, aunque un toque en mi hombro me sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —dijo una voz desconocida.

Me volteé y vi a una mujer mirándome con intriga, aunque su gesto era suave y amigable. Había algo en ella que me resultaba familiar, pero eso sería imposible; jamás la había visto.

—Soy Lilian Smith —se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Aunque todo el mundo me conoce como Lily, puedes llamarme así si lo deseas, sino… solo Lilian, como sea —sonrió.

La muchacha tenía su cabello hasta los hombros, de un hermoso color castaño oscuro, éste rodeaba su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos, de un color café brillante. No era mucho más alta que yo, solo nos diferenciábamos en pocos centímetros. Vestía ropa deportiva, así que supuse que volvía del gimnasio o algo parecido.

—Vivo aquí, en el "2B" —explicó—. El otro día vi que había movimiento en este departamento y creí que teníamos nuevos vecinos; desde que me mudé, nadie habitó este sitio.

—Sí, emm… en realidad, voy a mudarme ahora —sacudí mi cabeza—. Es decir, hoy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¡Eso es genial!

Sonreí un poco incómoda, la chica no me caía mal solo que no estaba acostumbrada a charlar con desconocidos.

—Entonces seremos vecinas —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Swan —sacudí mi cabeza—. Puedes llamarme Bella, así me gusta más.

—Ambas tenemos una afición por los apodos, me agrada eso —guiñó su ojo—. Bueno, te dejo a que te acomodes. Si deseas, luego puedo invitarte algo para charlar, no conozco a mucha gente de mi edad y me encantaría poder hablar contigo.

—Claro, me gustaría también.

—¡Genial! —Abrió su puerta y, antes de entrar, volvió a decirme—: Bienvenida, Bella.

—Gracias, Lily —contesté y entré al departamento.

Dejé las bolsas de compras que había hecho en el camino sobre la encimera de la cocina y llevé el bolso hacia la habitación principal. Miré a mí alrededor y comencé a reír frenéticamente, tuve miedo de haber sido víctima de un ataque de histeria, luego confirmé que no era así, solo que estaba muy contenta por haber dejado el departamento que compartía con Emmett.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta y fui corriendo hacia allí. Al abrirla, solo fui consciente de los labios de Edward pegados en los míos; sonreí contra él y me aferré a su cuerpo con ganas. Cerró la puerta de una patada y nos fundimos en un abrazo, sin despegar nuestras ansiosas bocas.

—¿Qué hiciste, loca? —preguntó sobre mis labios.

—Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace rato —murmuré, frotando mi nariz con la suya—. Me fui, Edward.

—Te amo. —Ya no pude responder más, pues su boca volvía a aprisionar la mía.

Todo esto era muy loco pero era real; me había ido, había dejado una parte atrás y tenía mucha más fuerza para seguir combatiendo. Luego de muchos años de agonía, me permitía pensar en mí y luchar por mi felicidad.

¿Quién era la débil ahora?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aquí tenemos la explicación y los hechos de cómo se fue Bella. Apareció un nuevo personaje "Lilian Smith", será una persona muy importante para después... no olviden su nombre ;)

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad, sé que sueno repetitiva pero no se me ocurren otras palabras.

Gracias a Amelia, mi linda beta, que corrigió el capítulo... ¡mucha suerte en tu examen! y, por supuesto, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Me despido hasta la próxima actualización, ¡nos leemos prontito! Un abrazo muy gigante, que traspasa la pantalla (?) jajajaj

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Están todos invitados, anímense no muerdo (todavía xDD): **www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045**/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos), o pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil.

**Alie~**


	24. Difícil pero no imposible

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

** Capítulo 23: Difícil pero no imposible **

"_Las dificultades se nos revelan, pues, como etapas positivas de la vida, ya que son ellas las que nos permiten llegar a la felicidad."_

Jorge Bucay

**EPOV**

Aún seguía sin poder creer lo que había hecho mi hermosa pequeña. Había soñado con este día, lo había visto tan lejano y, ahora, todo era distinto. Decir que la noticia me impactó era poco, me había tomado por sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

De a poco, las cosas parecían volver a su lugar.

De a poco, estábamos más cerca de ser los mismos de hace años.

Me tumbé hacia un lado, sin quitar la cabeza de Bella sobre mi pecho. Era tan hermosa, dormida, despierta o como sea. Su rostro dormido la hacía parecer a un ángel, sus rasgos finos suavizados con expresión pacífica, su pecho bajando y subiendo a causa de su apacible respiración; su cabello expandido por mi pecho y parte de la cama, sus largas pestañas extendidas sobre sus mejillas y su boca ligeramente abierta.

_Completamente perfecta. _

Llevé mi mano hacia su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla suavemente, estábamos en la misma posición en la que nos quedamos dormidos anoche, luego de habernos amado sin restricciones, haciendo testigo a esta cama de nuestro amor, nuevamente.

Esta era la tercera mañana que despertaba con ella en mis brazos y eso era impagable. Por fin, parecía que la antigua Bella, aquella que me había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi, había regresado para quedarse.

Era cierto que estos años nos habían cambiado a ambos, pues la pérdida de Carlie marcó un antes y después en nuestras vidas, pero… siquiera eso nos pudo separar. Confiaba en que nuestro amor era tan grande que será indestructible.

Con cuidado, me separé de Bella y coloqué una almohada para que se acomodara en ella. Besé su frente y terminé de salir de la cama. Busqué mis bóxers tirados por alguna parte del suelo y me lo coloqué. Todavía era temprano, pero tenía que entrar al hospital a las diez de la mañana.

Fui hasta la cocina y hurgué en las bolsas de compras que había sobre la encimera, quité el café y lo coloqué en la cafetera, al igual que los ingredientes para preparar _hot cakes_, sabía que eran los favoritos de Bella para el desayuno. Acomodé todo lo que mi pequeña compró ayer y, con mucho esmero, exprimí varias naranjas para preparar un delicioso jugo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el desayuno estaba listo, sonreí satisfecho con el resultado. Puse todo en una bandeja y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Al llegar, apoyé la bandeja en la mesa de luz y me acerqué a Bella para despertarla, no se había movido desde que me fui.

Comencé a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, pero nada. La moví un poco desde el hombro pero, nuevamente, nada. Reí en silencio y acerqué mi boca a su oreja.

—Pequeña, levántate —murmuré. Se removió un poco pero seguía durmiendo pacíficamente—. Amor, despierta… preparé el desayuno.

—No lo comas todo —balbuceó dormida.

Volví a reírme, pero esta vez… comencé a hacer un camino de besos desde su oído hasta su hombro derecho, aprovechándome de su desnudez.

—Quiero desayunar junto a ti, pequeña —arrastré mi nariz por su cuello—. Debo ir a trabajar y no quiero irme sin pasar más tiempo contigo.

Bella se removió y pasó sus manos por mi espalda para acercarme a ella, riendo caí encima de ella aunque logré soportar el peso de mi caída. Escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y comenzó a darme pequeños besos, la abracé con fuerza y besé el tope de su cabeza.

—No quiero que te vayas —hizo un mohín.

—Yo no quiero irme pero es mi deber, hermosa —jugueteé con su cabello—. Daría lo que fuera por quedarme todo el día aquí, tumbado junto a ti y disfrutando de nuestro momento, solo los dos.

Me levanté despacio y sonreí al ver el rostro somnoliento de Bella, se veía tan tierna toda despeinada y refregándose un ojo con el dorso de su mano. Quería estos despertares para el resto de mis días, necesitaba tener a Bella junto a mí.

—¿Qué huele tan delicioso?

—Preparé el desayuno —fui hasta la mesita y tomé la bandeja—. Espero que te sigan gustando los _hot cakes_.

—¿Estás bromeando? —sus ojos se iluminaron—. Sabes que los amo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Mas que a mí?

—¡Ay, Edward! —Puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió con la sábana—. Mi amor por ti no tiene comparación, pero si no me das esos _hot cakes_, tengo que replanteármelo.

Era tan fácil estar junto a ella; cada día que pasaba me preguntaba una y otra vez en qué estuve pensando cuando me fui y la dejé aquí. Sacudí mi cabeza, ahora pensar en eso no tenía sentido. Debía dejar el pasado en el pasado y preocuparme por el presente y por el futuro que quería construir junto a Bella.

Coloqué la bandeja sobre las piernas de mi pequeña y me senté a su lado. Tomé el jugo de naranja y comencé a degustarlo, Bella hacía lo mismo, solo que comenzó a devorarse el delicioso —esperaba— _hot cake_. Antes, cuando ambos estábamos en el instituto, todas las veces que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, la despertaba de esta forma, preparándole el desayuno que más le gustaba para mimarla y malcriarla un poquito.

Ahora, volvía a hacer lo mismo. Sabía que en todo este último tiempo nadie se había preocupado por ella, siquiera con estos gestos pequeños. Pero ahora, era otra nuestra realidad. Yo estaría junto a ella cuanto me permitiera, amándola y haciéndole saber con todos los pequeños detalles cuánto la amaba. Yo era de ella desde hace muchos años y quería que ella fuese mía de la misma forma.

Ahora estaba más seguro que ese día no estaba tan lejano, ya habíamos empezado el camino del cambio y eso se notaba.

Difícil, sí… pero no imposible.

—Umm —gimió—. Esto está delicioso, definitivamente tus dones culinarios para el desayuno se mantienen intactos.

—¿Solo mis dones culinarios son buenos? —pregunté bromista, moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

Rodó sus ojos y se mordió el labio.

Cogí el tenedor, tomé un trozo del alimento y lo llevé hasta la boca de mi pequeña. Necesitaba mimarla, después de todo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última que nos sentíamos así de bien?

—Me vas a dar de comer, ¿en serio? —rió suavemente—. Creí que estaba grandecita para ello.

—Quiero darte de comer —acerqué más el tenedor—. ¿No vas a complacerme?

Sonrió y abrió su boca, metí el bocado de comida y ella lo saboreó, cerrando sus ojos. Yo me quedé allí, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro y unas ganas enormes de tirarme encima de ella y hacerle el amor, pero para mi desgracia no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, debía ir al hospital.

Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos, no pude resistirme y me acerqué hasta su boca para besarla despacio, con suavidad. Cada momento que nuestras bocas se juntaban era mucho mejor que la vez anterior, jamás me cansaría de esto.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte —dije, luego de unos momentos.

—Dime —contestó bebiendo el café.

—El otro día hablé con Eleazar, él es el director del hospital de Seattle… —comencé, jugando con su mano—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba aquí solo por tres meses?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y su mirada se ensombreció.

—¿Tienes que irte? —su voz se estaba rompiendo.

—¡Hey! —cogí la bandeja y la dejé sobre la mesa más cercana. Me acerqué a su lado y la estreché en mis brazos—. No, pequeña… no debo irme, al menos no todavía.

—No entiendo… estás aquí hace tres meses…

—Lo sé, eso era lo que quería decirte, hablé con Eleazar y le pedí una extensión de la pasantía. Me concedieron tres meses más.

Su mirada volvió a brillar.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Todavía falta para que tenga que marcharme, sé que ese día tiene que llegar, pero aún tenemos tiempo para decidir qué haremos.

—¿No has pensado quedarte aquí, definitivamente?

Acaricié su mejilla.

—Mi lugar está en donde tú estés.

Sonrió suavemente y entrelazó nuestras manos.

—Yo hice una vida en Londres, Bella. Pero…, antes no imaginaba que volveríamos a encontrarnos. Los primeros días de haber vuelto, no me veía capaz de quedarme por más tiempo. Ahora, todo eso cambió.

—¿No te arrepientes?

—Por supuesto que no —besé su mano—. Aquí es donde quiero estar, junto a ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Bella lo cortó.

—Ayer cuando venía hacia aquí, he pensado mucho las cosas —apretó su agarre con mi mano—. Sé que no será fácil todo el camino que tenemos por delante, sé que mis padres ya se habrán enterado que me fui y sé que revolverán todo Seattle para encontrarme. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Crees que tres meses bastarán para poder divorciarme?

Si estaba jugando al juego de "sorprendiendo a Edward", estaba ganando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú has hecho una vida en Londres, allí conseguiste tus propias metas. Cada vez que hablas de ese país, tus ojos brillan; además, sé que eres uno de los doctores favoritos, tu trabajo es impecable y tienes a tu grupo de amigos allí.

—Lo sé, pero en Londres no estabas tú y solo necesito eso —murmuré contrariado.

—Yo no tengo nada que me detenga aquí, es más… si me pudiera ir, lo haría. —Mordió su labio—. Si todo sale bien, me gustaría irme contigo a Inglaterra, tener un lugar para los dos y comenzar con nuestra historia, lejos de todo.

Me quedé petrificado ante lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a irse junto a mí?

—A no ser… que hayas pensado en quedarte aquí, junto a tu familia. —Agregó y bajó la mirada, algo nerviosa.

Coloqué mi mano en su barbilla e hice que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

—Yo más que nadie deseo poder formar un hogar contigo, pequeña —ella me miraba atenta—. ¿Sabes todas las veces que imaginé eso para nosotros? Por supuesto que me gustaría poder vivir con mi familia, tener a todas las personas que amo junto a mí. Pero…, tú lo has dicho, en Londres tengo todo lo que pude conseguir. Allí tengo un gran empleo, amigos... —Hice una pausa y sacudí la cabeza—. Creo que esta charla la deberíamos tener más adelante, primero debemos ocuparnos de lo que pasará ahora.

Bella suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—No entiendo por qué se ensañan tanto conmigo, ya tienen todo lo que para ellos es importante. Charlie es el abogado más exitoso del país, Emmett lo mismo, Patrick McCarty uno de los jueces más renombrados y poderosos. ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en que esté a su lado?

La estreché con fuerza y besé el tope de su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pequeña. Pero haremos hasta lo imposible para que puedas ser libre.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en la cama, hasta que la hora pasó y me levanté —muy a mi pesar—. Mientras me duchaba, sentí una melodía sonar en alguna parte de la casa y sonreí. Esa era la Bella que recordaba, aquella mujer sonriente, alegre y llena de vida.

Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cadera y vi a Bella, completamente vestida, haciendo la cama. Al verme sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a mí.

—Te dejé tu ropa sobre la cama —sonrió—. Estaba preparado, ¿eh, doctor Cullen?

Encogí mis hombros con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sabía que ibas a secuestrarme, tenía que estarlo —le guiñé un ojo y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Puedo secuestrarte esta noche también?

—Todas las que quieras.

Junté mi boca a la suya y la besé suavemente… o eso pretendía, ya que Bella atacó mi boca con fiereza, invadiendo con su lengua mi cavidad. La estreché con fuerza sobre la cintura y ella volvió a jalar y jalar los mechones de mi cabello, acercándome más a ella —como si eso fuese posible—. Cuando mi pecho comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, fuimos bajando la intensidad, hasta que nos separamos completamente y unimos nuestras frentes.

—¡Wooow! —Exclamé, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. No es que me importe pero… ¿se puede saber de dónde vino eso?

—Una manera de hacer que las horas pasen más rápido en tu ausencia —rió suavemente.

La besé una vez más y me dispuse a cambiarme bajo la atenta mirada de mi pequeña sobre mí. Quise burlarme de ella y paseé desnudo por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, donde estaba mi ropa perfectamente arreglada. Vi el rostro sonrojado de Bella y me carcajeé.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No empieces con tus juegos, Cullen —me señaló acusatoriamente—. Vístete rápido que vas a enfermar.

—Sí, mi general —hice el saludo militar y terminé de vestirme.

Cuando estaba terminando de alistarme, Bella se acercó a mí y me entregó unas llaves. Lo miré confundido, pero igualmente las acepté.

—Puedes llevarte el auto, después de todo no voy a utilizarlo —sugirió—. Si quieres, puedes volver luego, prepararé la cena…

—Por supuesto que volveré luego, hermosa —la tomé por la cintura—. Ahora que estás aquí, vas a tener que echarme con la policía. —Besé castamente sus labios—. Tengo que irme, pero volveré a la tarde, luego de recoger más ropa de la casa de mis padres. ¿Estarás bien aquí?

—Sí, no te preocupes —aseguró—. Cualquier cosa te llamo, seguramente pasaré todo el día limpiando este chiquero, hay polvo por todos lados.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella, volví a tomar a Bella en mis brazos y nos volvimos a besar, aunque esta vez no tan apasionadamente como me hubiese gustado.

—Te amo —dije, dándole el último beso.

—Te amo —contestó—. Hasta la tarde.

Le di una última mirada y me subí al ascensor. Cuando llegué al coche de Bella, sonreí como un niño frente a un dulce; después de todo, no todos los días podía manejar un _Porsche_.

Al llegar al hospital, lo hice con una enorme sonrisa y un alto grado de buen humor. Saludé a mis compañeros y comencé a atender a mis pacientes. El día estuvo más o menos tranquilo, cada día tenía más pacientes y eso me alegraba enormemente, ya que quería decir que confiaban en mí como el profesional que cuidaba la salud de sus hijos.

Cuando me disponía a irme, ansiando volver a estar junto a mi pequeña, Tanya apareció en mi camino y la saludé con gusto.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Oh, muy bien. Solo que solo a mi hermana se le ocurre casarse con tan poco tiempo de anticipación y, encima, decidir ser madre —sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos—. En fin, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, pero todo vale la pena. —Hizo una pausa y luego me miró—. Gracias, Edward.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Sé que estoy violando las leyes de confidencialidad, pero realmente te agradezco por haber sacado a Isabella del letargo en el que estaba. Esperé este momento tres años y, cuando pensaba que ya no había nada por hacer, llegaste tú y eso cambió.

Me quedé atónito. ¿Bella había aceptado por fin utilizar la terapia para perdonarse? Esa noticia me puso muy feliz. Más de una vez, ya sea Jasper o Tanya, hacían mención de la falta de voluntad de Bella para intentar superar el accidente. Al parecer, ahora eso estaba cambiando y me sentí orgulloso de mi pequeña.

—Además, no quiero sonar una vieja chismosa ni mucho menos, pero cuando los vi a los dos, supe que tenían algo fuerte… no sé, el aire se sentía distinto —sonrió dulcemente—. No dejes que retroceda, Edward. Has lo posible para que siga en esta línea, las recaídas son muy comunes en la terapia y ella vivió nueve largos años de la misma manera. Cuídala, ¿sí?

—Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, la cuidaré con mi vida.

Volvió a sonreír pero una sombra en los ojos oscureció su mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Tanya?

—Sí, no es nada. No te preocupes.

No le creí.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, somos amigos… ¿no?

—Tonterías de mujeres, Edward… en serio —rodó los ojos.

Me parecía justo hablar con ella, después de todo Tanya había estado para mí cuando la necesitaba, sobre todo el primer tiempo en el que comencé a trabajar aquí.

—¿Quieres un café?

Suspiró pesadamente pero, igualmente, aceptó. Fuimos caminando lentamente hasta la cafetería del hospital y ordenamos nuestros pedidos.

—Muy bien, ¿ahora me dirás?

—Ya te dije que no tiene importancia… solo que…

—Solo que… —insistí.

—¿Por qué siento que estoy hablando con un psicólogo cuando esa tendría que ser yo?

—No siempre tienes que preocuparte por todos los demás, Tanya. De vez en cuando, es bueno pensar en uno mismo.

Me miró unos momentos y luego su vista se centró en un punto fijo.

—Me siento sola y vieja —admitió, por fin—. Soy la mayor de mis hermanas y, se suponía, que debía estar casada y con hijos a esta edad. Las dos han formado su familia, Irina se casó hace poco y Kate lo hará y también se convertirá en madre. Yo, en cambio, no puedo mantener una relación estable con ningún hombre, ellos me huyen o yo me escondo.

—¿Por qué dices que se suponía que debías estar casada? No hay edad para eso, además estoy seguro que encontrarás a un buen hombre con el cual comenzarás a realizar una vida.

—Para una mujer la edad sí cuenta, Edward. Sobre todo para poder ser madre, a mí me hubiese gustado ser madre joven, tener a mi primer hijo a los veinticuatro o veinticinco años, pero mírame ya estoy rozando los treinta y siquiera tengo un novio.

Bebí mi café, nunca terminaría de entender a las mujeres. ¿Qué diferencia habría en ser madre a los veinticinco que a los treinta?

—Y a todo este embrollo, se suman las parejitas felices —sonrió con burla—. No me malentiendas, me encanta que la gente se quiera y lo demuestre, pero cuando una es la _forever alone _del grupo, no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a estar contigo, eres una hermosa mujer y no solo físicamente hablando.

Ella sonrió con agradecimiento.

—¿Te soy sincera? —La alenté a que continuara—. Al principio, me hubiese gustado poder conquistarte.

Me atraganté con el café.

—¡Hey! No era para que lo tomes así —se carcajeó—. Eres una muy buena persona, Edward y cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera para poder estar contigo, yo era una de esas. Al principio, fue así… luego me di cuenta que tú estabas ocupado y que yo te veía más como un amigo que como cualquier otra cosa, no sé… me nacía algún sentimiento de protección ante ti y me desconcertabas a la vez. Creo que eso me llamó la atención, pero luego de esa vez que todos nos reunimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jasper, supe que la mujer por la que suspirabas era Isabella.

—Siempre fue ella, Tanya.

—Lo sé y me encanta que sea así, ambos se necesitan. No creía en las almas gemelas o las personas destinadas, pero ustedes son el claro ejemplo de que esas cosas cursis existen. Aunque yo estoy pensando que a mi media naranja la hicieron jugo —no pude evitarlo y comenzamos a reír con ganas.

Nos entretuvimos unos minutos más hasta que se hizo tarde, bajamos hacia el estacionamiento y Tanya halagó el coche, yo aún no podía creer que lo estaba conduciendo.

—Gracias por escucharme, Edward. Lo necesitaba —dijo, luego que nos comenzábamos a despedirnos.

—Cuando quieras, para eso estamos los amigos ¿cierto?

Asintió y subió a su coche.

—Por cierto, mándale saludos a Isabella —asentí, dándole a entender que lo haría. Arrancó el coche y se fue.

Cuando me acercaba al auto, mi celular vibró y lo quité del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, al hacerlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al leer de quien era el mensaje.

**«****Jane está junto a mí en el departamento, había olvidado lo deliciosas que son las galletas de Esme. Te extraño. ****» ****—Bella.**

Me sentía como aquel chiquillo que fui hace tiempo, solo Bella me hacía sentir de esta manera hasta con un simple mensaje de texto.

**«****Me alegra que Jane esté contigo, eso quiere decir que no estás sola. Solo debo pasar por casa de mis padres a recoger más ropa para mi secuestro y estaré contigo, pequeña. **

**PD: ¿Qué me vas a cocinar de cena? ****» ****—Edward.**

Guardé el celular nuevamente y me dispuse a subir al coche, pero antes de hacerlo la silueta de alguien, hizo que me sobresaltase. Lo primero que hice en respuesta fue levantar mi barbilla y clavar mis ojos en esa persona.

—Debía suponer que estabas tú implicado en todo esto —siseó entre dientes—. ¿Dónde está Isabella?

Me crucé de brazos e ignoré a mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo.

—Es extraño ver a una persona como usted en esta parte de Seattle, ¿la parte exclusiva para gente millonaria se mudó?

—No te pases de listo. ¿Dónde está Isabella?

Mantuve mis ojos fijos en su mirada helada, ya no iba a intimidarme.

—¿Por qué piensa que sé dónde está?

—¿Puedes dejar de responderme con preguntas? —Su cabreo no tenía descripción—. Sé que sabes dónde está y te conviene decírmelo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué volviste? Isabella estaba perfectamente antes de tu llegada, has hecho que tire todo lo que ha logrado al cesto de la basura.

—Ella estaba perfectamente para a lo que a ustedes les convenía —retruqué—. ¿Siquiera siente algo de vergüenza de todo lo que le hicieron pasar?

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—De lo que siempre estaré arrepentido es de haber dejado llenarme la cabeza por ustedes y abandonarla y dejarla desprotegida. Pero ahora no más, ya no van a poder seguir con sus andadas.

—¿Para eso regresaste? —Rió sin humor—. Dime dónde está Isabella.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que se lo diré? —repliqué, aumentando mi tono de voz.

Pasó todo el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna y volvió a fulminarme con la mirada.

—Así que están juntos… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Están en una especie de luna de miel? Isabella es una mujer casada, ¿aceptas el papel de amante, tan dichoso? Ella no es la misma persona que conociste, recapacitó y ahora sabe qué es lo que le conviene. Isabella nació para ser una mujer hecha y derecha, una mujer poderosa. ¿Qué vida le prometiste que le darás? Con todo el sueldo que recibes en un año, recién estarás ganando el dinero que ella gasta en un mes.

_Haz oídos sordos Edward, no la escuches. _

—Ella siempre acostumbró a vivir una vida muy diferente a la tuya, somos de otro nivel; jamás estarás a nuestra altura.

—Por supuesto, eso se lo garantizo —respondí—. Antes de parecerme a ustedes, prefiero estar muerto.

—Hasta te das el tupé de conducir su coche… —negó con la cabeza, señalando el auto estacionado a unos pocos metros de nosotros—. Siempre fuiste un aprovechado, intestaste engatusarla embarazándola, pero el plan no te funcionó.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. En dos grandes zancadas estuve frente a esta mierda de persona, que hizo que mi vida se desplomara en cuestión de segundos.

—Las únicas personas que arruinaron su vida fueron ustedes —bramé—. Si existen culpables de lo que sucedió fueron ustedes. Jamás quisieron a Bella como ella merecía, jamás se comportaron como sus padres; siempre intentaron beneficiarse a su costa. ¿Qué más quieren ahora? ¿No les bastó con cagarnos nuestra felicidad?

—¿Me darás clases de paternidad? No seas cínico, Cullen.

—Usted ni siquiera se merece que la siga llamando «mamá», ese nombre le queda muy grande. Si le queda solo un poco de cariño hacia ella, déjela ser feliz. La han lastimado mucho y ella, menos que nadie, se merece esa vida que obligaron a que tuviera.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Cuál es la vida que le darás? Será ama de casa por el resto de su vida, solo sirviéndote como una esclava hasta que te canses de ella, botándola como basura.

—Jamás me cansaré de ella o haré algo así, Renée. Ni ahora ni en un millón de años.

Sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo me observaban con repudio, yo no me quedaba atrás, mirándola con todo el odio que sentía hacia su persona. Renée Swan, estaba exactamente a como la recordaba, solo que con muchos años más encima, seguía siendo esa mujer fría, superficial y con grandes aires de superioridad hacia los demás.

—Todo lo que dijo es una total blasfemia, ella no tiene que correr con su misma suerte. —La fulminé con la mirada—. Ella es una persona y yo la respeto como tal, escuchándola cuando lo necesita. ¿Piensa que la obligaré a hacer algo que ella no desea? Ya ustedes se encargaron de hacerlo.

—Es la mejor vida que se le pudo haber asignado.

—¿Obligándola a casarse con diecisiete años, a estudiar abogacía, a alejarse de su hermano? —Enumeré solo una de las cosas que le habían impuesto—. No me hagas reír, Renée.

—No te permito que me tutees.

—Ya has perdido todo el respeto que una persona puede tenerle a otra —respondí—. Déjala en paz y deja que viva su vida, esa vida que pudimos tener y que ustedes no nos dejaron.

—Desde el primer momento en que te conocí supe que solo traerías problemas.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté irónico—. No me mientas Renée, ya no soy el chiquito de diecisiete años, he crecido y madurado. Ahora no podrás alejarme de la vida de Bella y creo que la edad está afectando tu memoria. Hasta dónde yo sé, te llevabas de maravillas con Esme, argumentando que éramos familia el mismo día que Bella y yo comenzamos con nuestra relación. ¿Ya olvidaste esos días?

Renée se vio incómoda con la situación.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde está Isabella, sí o no?

No respondí.

—De acuerdo, jugaremos a los detectives entonces… —ajustó su cartera a su costado—. No sabes en lo que estás metiendo.

—¿Ahora también amenazas? —Rodé los ojos—. ¿Qué me dirás esta vez? ¿Has renovado el libreto o seguirás con el mismo cuento de siempre?

—Eres un chiquillo insolente.

—Ese chiquillo ya creció, Renée. —Volví a decir—. Y solo hay una persona que puede hacer que me vaya, mientras tanto… no pueden hacer nada.

—Ya veremos…

Con una sacudida de cabeza, se volteó y vi como se subía a un lujoso coche negro; cuando estuvo dentro de él, el automóvil aceleró y desapareció por la carretera.

Solo cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista me permití respirar hondo. Enfrentar a Renée Swan, estaba en las posibilidades de lo que podía ocurrir, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Aunque estaba orgulloso de mí mismo, por fin había podido decirle esas verdades que tanto había callado.

Ella seguía siendo la misma persona fría que abandoné esa fatídica noche en el hospital, su hostilidad me enfermaba. Todavía no entendía cómo era posible que tratara a su hija de esta manera, era sangre de su sangre, la había traído al mundo, era su madre, ¡por Dios!

Definitivamente no todas las respuestas estaban a mi alcance, pero que Renée merecía el infierno era poco. Cuando me calmé, recordé que mi celular había sonado, lo revisé sin esperar más tiempo.

**«****Nada muy elaborado, pollo asado con papas. ¿Qué dices?****»**** —Bella.**

Tecleé una rápida respuesta, con el estómago rugiendo.

**«****Estaré en veinte minutos, ya lo estoy saboreando. Te amo.****»**** —Edward. **

Me monté al coche y traté de apaciguar toda la ira que sentía contra Renée, aunque eso era imposible.

**.**

**.**

Al abrir la puerta del departamento —con la llave que me había adjudicado Bella esta mañana junto a las del coche—, un exquisito aroma a comida casera me envolvió por completo. Al llegar a la sala, sonreí al ver a mis mejores amigos aquí.

—Amo ser tu amigo, _Edwardcito_ —saludó Garrett con una gran sonrisa—. Definitivamente, todas las mujeres de tu alrededor cocinan delicioso.

No pude contenerme y me reí a carcajadas.

—Lo que dice, es una absoluta verdad —secundó Kate—. Además por aquí, comemos doble. —Señaló su vientre, que ya comenzaba a notarse.

—Yo por fin degustaré la comida de mi cuñada, eso es verdaderamente una gran noticia. —Dijo Alice.

—Definitivamente una de las mejores noticias —Jasper guiñó un ojo mientras bebía su cerveza.

—Ya que todos hablan, me gustaría decirte que debo darte una golpiza por no saludar a este viejo amigo. ¿Quién fue el que te hizo entrar al equipo de Basquetbol en el instituto?

Me quedé sorprendido al ver a Jacob aquí. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Jacob?

—Oh sí, chico Cullen… así me llaman todos —sonrió amistosamente y se acercó a mí—. Estás más alto, muchachito.

Rodé los ojos y lo abracé, dándole dos palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si no fueras tan despistado, me habrías visto en el hospital. Me encontré con Jasper y terminamos aquí, para darnos el banquete con la deliciosa comida de tu Bella y ponernos al día con los chismeríos.

Sonreí por el apodo que utilizó.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar y poner la mesa?, realmente quiero probar la comida de Bella. —Apareció Jane poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Salió mandona tu hermanita, ¿eh? —murmuró Jake mirando hacia Jane, puse los ojos en blanco. Jacob siempre sería… Jacob.

Saludé a uno por uno, dejé mi maletín en algún lado del piso y fui rápidamente a la cocina. Al llegar, Bella se encontraba muy concentrada revisando el pollo del horno. Cuando lo sacó del lugar y lo apoyó en la encimera, me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás, dándole un beso en la nuca.

—Hola, hermosa —di otro beso en el cuello.

—Hola —correspondió mi saludo dejándose caer en mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro—. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Ahora todo está bien —respondí, estrechándola más a mí—. El departamento está poblado, pensé que solo me secuestrarías a mí.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por ello, es la intensión. —Sonreí contra la piel de su cuello—. Los invité para ofrecerles una disculpa, sobre todo a Garrett y Kate, no los he felicitado como corresponde y quería hacerlo, además que se sumó Jacob estaba segura que te sorprenderías.

—Eso es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pequeña y sí, me sorprendió de una muy grata manera —la giré para quedar a cara a cara—. Creí que merecía un beso de bienvenida.

Bella rodó sus ojos y enganchó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.

—Aún me lo estoy pensando… —se hizo la misteriosa.

Curvé una sonrisa y apoyé mis labios en los suyos. Rápidamente comenzamos con esa conocida sincronía y, recién allí, me sentí completamente tranquilo. La visita de Renée me había dejado perturbado, sobre todo porque ahora estaba cien por ciento segura que yo volvía a estar junto a Bella. Aunque haría hasta lo imposible por tratar de mantener alejada a mi pequeña de ellos, no podía hacerlo durante toda la vida como me gustaría, aún había muchos puntos que aclarar.

La boca de Bella siempre sería el más delicioso manjar que mis labios tenían el gusto de probar. La mezcla de pasión, amor, deseo, ternura y timidez era una mezcla explosiva para hacerme perder la cordura y también para olvidarme por un momento de todos los problemas.

Bella era mi cable a tierra, la persona que hacía que me sintiera seguro y plantado, alejando las vacilaciones que a veces me perseguían.

—Haré de cuenta que no vi como mi mejor amigo se come a mi hermanita, casi frente a mis narices.

Una voz interrumpió nuestra sesión de bienvenida, gruñí por lo bajo y me separé solo un poco de Bella. Me reí de la expresión en el rostro de Jasper, mirándome con el ceño fruncido aunque una pequeña sonrisa demostraba lo feliz que estaba de vernos a los dos juntos, otra vez.

—Jasper… —reprochó mi pequeña ocultándose en mi pecho, totalmente avergonzada.

Me reí de la situación, abracé más fuerte a Bella y besé el tope de su cabeza.

—Solo venía a avisarte que la mesa ya está lista —dijo Jasper.

—Ya mismo llevamos todo —respondí.

—¿Seguros? —Enarcó una ceja—. Por lo que vi, no estaban muy preocupados en la comida.

—Ya está bien, Jazz —regañó Bella a su hermano mayor.

—Solo bromeo, Bonita. Sabes que amo verte enojada —respondió—. Y también amo verlos así, en serio. Me haces sentir más vivo, hermanita.

Bella le sonrió dulcemente, con sus ojos vidriosos; acaricié tiernamente su cadera para darle apoyo.

Media hora después y yo totalmente cambiado, estábamos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor disfrutando del arte culinario de mi pequeña. Había olvidado de lo bien que se le daba la cocina y, por lo visto, yo no era el único que estaba comiendo con todas las ganas. Garrett prácticamente estaba lamiendo el plato, Kate, Jane y Alice no se quedaban atrás, Jasper ya iba por el segundo plato y... Jacob, bueno… tenía medio rostro hundido en el plato semivacío.

—¡Dios, mujer! —Gimió Jacob—. Esto es lo más parecido a un orgasmo.

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

—Eres un ordinario. —Farfulló mi hermana y todos miramos en su dirección, yo lo hice con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo siento, señorita Fina… había olvidado lo sensible que era… —Jacob rodó los ojos y Jane bufó.

El tiempo tampoco cambiaba las cosas, Jane y Jacob seguían llevándose como perros y gatos, no había solución para mejorar su relación. Siempre había sido de la misma forma, ambos se llevaban horriblemente mal.

—Creo que deberíamos ir al supermercado para abastecer la alacena, todos ellos acabaran con nuestras reservas —murmuré en el oído de Bella.

Ella se volteó y me miró con sus ojos brillantes, le devolví la mirada algo confuso por su reacción.

—Oye, Edward —entrelacé mis dedos con los de Bella debajo de la mesa y miré a mi amigo—. ¿A que no sabes quién me llamó hoy?

Encogí mis hombros.

—Nada más y nada menos que Mark Marshall —abrí mis ojos, sorprendido—. Me ha dicho que el puesto de médico general está vacante, porque el doctor Wadlow se jubilará este mes.

—¿Ese no ha sido el puesto por el cual estabas peleando?

—El mismo —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cuántos años he esperado por esta noticia? Cuando me di por vencido y vine hacia aquí a empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida, me dice esto.

—¿Antes no tenías ese puesto, Garrett? —preguntó Jasper, muy atento a nuestra charla.

—Sí, pero aún no había terminado el doctorado. Solo estaba posibilitado para realizar guardias y algunas consultas, pero con ese puesto quedaré efectivizado y tendré muchísimas posibilidades de ascender. No es nada fácil conseguir un puesto de esa magnitud en Londres, ya que la mayoría son médicos generales, como yo.

—¿Piensas aceptar? —pregunté.

Garrett miró a Kate, mi mejor amiga le sonrió ampliamente.

—Nosotros vinimos aquí con un propósito, ya que queríamos comenzar a formar nuestra familia en Seattle… pero esta noticia, ha hecho que nos replanteáramos muchas cosas… —dijo la rubia—. Extrañaba mucho a mi familia y, luego que mi padre me cansara de pedirme que nos mudáramos aquí, decidimos que un cambio de aire nos vendría bien. Además, en Londres no teníamos muchas posibilidades de crecer profesionalmente, al menos no de momento.

—Ahora las cosas cambian —agregó Garrett—. Ya no somos únicamente los dos y con este nuevo puesto, también tendremos mayor entrada económica. Podremos comprarnos una casa, donde nuestro futuro hijo tenga lugar para jugar. Además no dejaré que Kate trabaje a penas de a luz, todos sabemos que el bebé necesitará de toda nuestra atención.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Volverán a Londres —murmuré.

—Todavía tengo que arreglar los detalles con Mark, pero sí. Hemos llegado a esa conclusión luego de una larga charla —respondió Garrett—. Londres es nuestro verdadero hogar, después de todo allí nos conocimos y nos gustaría poder instalarnos en nuestro sitio con nuestra pequeña familia.

Kate le sonrió y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Qué pasará con la boda? —inquirió Alice.

—Nos casaremos aquí, además todavía no sabemos cuándo debemos viajar. Pero de ser pronto, adelantaremos la fecha de la boda lo que sea necesario —respondió Kate.

—Lo que harán es realmente maravilloso, chicos —aludió Bella—. Además, eso les permitirá crecer y no solo me refiero al ámbito profesional.

Ambos asintieron.

—Menudo cambios de planes, ¿eh?

—Pero qué pasa acá, ¿todos son médicos? —preguntó Jacob, aunque se quejó cuando Jane disimuladamente le pegó en las costillas; disimulé una risita.

Kate hizo caso omiso al comentario de Jake, aunque se lo tomó con humor.

—Los que estarán más acomplejados serán mis padres y Tanya, luego de armar tanto escándalo por volver, ahora decidimos marcharnos nuevamente. Hemos pensado poner en venta el departamento y así comenzar a mirar casas por Londres, para establecernos de una vez por todas.

—Ellos entenderán, Kate —reconfortó mi pequeña—. Además, pueden viajar cuando quieran.

—Eso es verdad —respondió—. Lo único malo es que estaremos lejos para cuando su primer nieto nazca, pero supongo que a mi padre no le vendría mal tomarse unas vacaciones.

—Los extrañaremos mucho —murmuró Jasper—. Nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a ustedes.

—Y nosotros también a ustedes —respondió Kate, me pareció que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó preocupado su prometido.

—Sí, lo siento —mi mejor amiga secó su ojo con el reverso de su mano y sobó su nariz—. Solo que odio las despedidas y las hormonas no ayudan mucho.

Bella la miró con una dulce sonrisa y apretó mi mano.

—¿Tuviste más cambios con el embarazo?

—Las mañana me la paso con el rostro hundido en el váter, lo que no tuve mucho son antojos. Nada fuera de lo normal, los mareos y malestares con las comidas fueron desapareciendo gradualmente, solo las náuseas aparecen por la mañana.

—¿No has probado con ninguna cosa que te quite los malestares matutinos? —Siguió preguntando Bella, todos en la mesa estábamos atentos con su charla—. Yo, por ejemplo, cuando estuve embarazada de Carlie, era absolutamente adicta de unas galletas de vainilla, gracias a eso me sentía mejor.

Jasper me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido por la tranquilidad de Bella al hablar de nuestra hija, sonreí orgullo y volví a apretar nuestras manos, escondidas debajo de la mesa en mi regazo.

—No —respondió Kate—. Tendría que probar, ¿no?

—Eso funcionaba —secundé—. Ver a Bella pasarla tan mal con los síntomas, me enfermaba; por suerte descubrimos esas benditas galletas que nos ayudaron mucho.

Conversamos de muchas cosas a la vez, el embarazo de Kate, la nueva marcha de mis mejores amigos hacia Inglaterra, de la boda, de la posible mudanza de Jasper y Alice. No nos dimos cuenta de qué rápido pasó la hora hasta que el reloj marcó más de las once de la noche.

Con la promesa que nos volveríamos a juntar, nuestros amigos se despidieron de nosotros y los acompañé a la puerta, mientras Bella terminaba de organizar la cocina.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo Jasper.

—¿Por qué?

—Me devolviste a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida —respondió—. Ya hablé con Bella y le dije lo orgulloso que estoy de ella.

—Todo es mérito de Bella, Jasper —sacudí la cabeza—. Yo solo no habría podido hacer nada, digamos que nos volvimos a encontrar en el momento justo.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo…

—Créelo, _Jazzy_ —murmuró una voz detrás de nosotros; sentí los brazos de mi pequeña rodearme por la cintura, la estreché hacia mí pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Lamento haber tardado tanto.

—Jamás es tarde, Bonita —sus ojos brillaban como nunca había visto—. Será mejor que me marche, los chicos me esperan en el elevador.

Nos saludamos y cerré la puerta detrás de él. Bella soltó un suspiro profundo y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —pregunté, acariciando su espalda.

—Me siento culpable por haber esperado tanto tiempo para recuperarme, he hecho sufrir a muchas personas, no solo a mí.

—¡Hey! Basta de pensar así, ahora debemos mirar hacia adelante. Con la ayuda de todos, volveremos a ser solo nosotros, ¿está bien?

Asintió aunque no muy convencida.

—¿Vamos a la cama?

Volvió a asentir y la tomé en mis brazos, alzándola en un hombro. Bella gritó de la sorpresa y comenzó a mover sus piernas, golpeando suavemente mi estómago.

—¡Bájame! —chilló, pataleando.

—No lo haré —respondí, dándole una nalgada; volvió a chillar y no pude contener mis carcajadas.

Nos llevé hasta la habitación, y la dejé caer sobre la cama. No podía contener el ataque de risa y, sin pensármelo dos veces, comencé a hacerle cosquillas a mi pequeña, disfrutando del sonido de su hermosa risa.

—¡Edward! P-para… —decía entre risotadas. Seguí atacando sin contemplaciones la piel de su estómago—. P-Por… favor…

Bella se convulsionaba debajo de mí, sus ojos lagrimeaban a causa de las carcajadas y yo me sentía feliz por escuchar su ataque de risa. Cuando lo creí conveniente, dejé de hacerle cosquillas y me recosté a su lado. Bella respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeaban en busca de aliento, me puse de perfil y acomodé su cabello detrás de sus hombros.

—Eres tan hermosa —aseguré, acariciando su rostro—. Las cosquillas siguen siendo tu debilidad…

—Eres un torturador… —hizo un puchero, pero sonrió.

—Amo el sonido de tu risa, es una de las cosas más hermosa que he escuchado —delineé sus labios con mis dedos—. Jamás me cansaré de escucharla.

—Tampoco de hacerme cosquillas… —retrucó, trepándose encima de mi cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas.

—No, de eso tampoco —aseguré, sosteniéndola por sus caderas—. Después de todo, nos llevaron a nuestro primer beso, ¿recuerdas?

—Jamás me olvidaré de eso —se acercó a mi rostro y dejó un tierno beso en mis labios—. ¿Todo está bien?

Arrugué mi entrecejo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te he notado algo callado y distraído hoy. ¿Pasó algo en el hospital o alguna otra cosa?

Suspiré y la estreché fuertemente hacia mí. No quería preocuparla, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de la _visita_ que tuve hoy. No deseaba ocultarle cosas y mucho menos una de esta magnitud.

—Renée me interceptó a la salida del hospital —solté; el cuerpo de Bella se tensó—. Quería saber dónde estabas, claro que no se lo dije.

—¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No te preocupes, pequeña —besé su mejilla—. Sabíamos que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y que sería difícil, pero no es imposible… saldremos de esto.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Alisé con mi dedo índice su ceño fruncido—. Si hay alguien que debe disculparse con nosotros son ellos, nosotros no les debemos nada.

—Tienes razón… —sonrió a medias—. ¿Podemos de disfrutar de estos días siendo solo nosotros?, no quiero que nadie arruine este momento, dejar al margen los problemas aunque sea por un corto lapso de tiempo.

—Solo seremos los dos, construiremos una pequeña burbuja, escapando de la realidad, unos días. ¿Qué dices? —Sonrió en respuesta—. Necesito disfrutar de ti, de nosotros.

—Qué bueno que seamos dos… —murmuró sensualmente. Llevó sus manos debajo de mi remera y comenzó a acariciar mi piel recién expuesta.

Sonreí de lado y comencé a acariciarla pasando mis manos por sus costados, deteniéndome en sus glúteos.

—¿Sabes algo? —murmuré, besando toda la extensión de su cuello.

—Ummm… —medio gimió, medio respondió.

—Es bueno estar secuestrado en estas condiciones —dije, bromista.

—Váyase acostumbrando señor Cullen, aún quedan muchos días de cautiverio.

—Me alegra oír eso —besé sus labios—. Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, rehén.

Largué una fuerte carcajada, aunque no duró mucho ya que Bella apresó mis labios junto a los de ella. Si así iba a ser toda mi estadía aquí, ¿Quién era yo para quejarme?

Habíamos decido que dejaríamos de lado los problemas, aunque sea un corto tiempo… si bien eso me alegraba, no podía sacarme el gusto amargo de la boca por lo que se avecinaba y tampoco ayudaba esa fea sensación en el pecho que sentía desde mi encuentro con Renée, las cosas se pondrían difíciles, estaba seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy. Lamento haber tardado más de la cuenta pero mis días de descanso terminaron y, con eso, el tiempo libre para poder escribir; aunque trataré de actualizar cada vez que me sea posible.

Parece ser que el "cambio" de Bella marcha sobre ruedas, al menos todo lo indica... ya veremos cómo continúa esta transformación. Jacob ya está integrado al grupo de amigos y parece ser que Renée no dará el brazo a torcer... ¿Alguien más quiere arrancarle la cabeza?, lol

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, por dedicarle un tiempito a leer la historia, agregar a alertas, favoritos y sus hermosos reviews (por cierto, lamento no haber podido responderlos, me pondré al día en cuanto pueda).

Me despido hasta la próxima actualización. Un abrazo gigante, que traspasa la pantalla (?) jajajaja

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Están todos invitados, anímense no muerdo (todavía xDD): **www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045**/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos), o pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil.

**Alie~**


	25. Obstáculos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer. Solo me divierto con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La trama es mía.

**Summary: **Nueve años han pasado desde la última vez que Isabella sintió la felicidad en primera persona. Desde ese momento, su vida gira en una absoluta oscuridad; siendo presa de las decisiones de los demás. ¿Podrá la reaparición de alguien importante brindarle la fuerza que necesita para que, por primera vez, luche por su felicidad?

**.**

**¿Qué es la felicidad?**

**.**

**Capítulo 24: Obstáculos**

"_Todas las adversidades que he tenido en mi vida, todos los problemas y obstáculos, me han fortalecido...Uno no se da cuenta de cuando sucede, pero una patada en los dientes puede ser la mejor cosa que le puede suceder en un momento dado."_

Walt Disney

**BPOV**

Serví el último vaso de leche chocolatada a los niños y me acerqué a Renata.

—Los niños se ponen muy felices cuando saben que vendrás —sonrió cálidamente—. Como siempre te digo, es un placer para nosotros contar con tu presencia.

—También lo es para mí, Renata —aseguré, mirando con una sonrisa a todos los niños beber su merienda—. Estos niños alegran mis días y lo seguirán haciendo.

—¿Aún no piensas tener hijos? —mi estómago se encogió—. Estoy segura que serás una excelente madre, tan solo con verte interactuar con los chicos y ayudarlos como lo haces, se nota que te encanta todo esto, tus hijos serán muy afortunados por tenerte como mamá y, obviamente, a Edward como papá.

Me abracé a mí misma dándome confort. Escuchar esas palabras, todavía hacía que se me encogiera el corazón.

—Es algo complicado y delicado, Renata —sorprendentemente mi voz sonó firme—. Todavía hay mucho camino por delante.

Iba a contestarme, pero uno de los chicos la llamó; se disculpó conmigo y fue en detrás de su buscador. Me quedé allí parada, mirando a todos los chicos sonriendo y carcajeándose. Fruncí el ceño al ver un lugar de la larga mesa vacío; cuando acomodamos a los niños, no había ninguno que sobrara. Miré en todas las direcciones y, por la ventana, vi a una niña sentada en el patio, sola y abrazándose a sí misma. Sin dudarlo fui hasta allí, rápidamente.

Al llegar al lado de la niña, reconocí a esa pequeña de cabello castaño con rizos… cada vez que la veía, no dejaba de imaginar que Carlie se vería así, como ella. Tendrían la misma edad y sus facciones se parecían mucho a las que imaginé que tuvo mi pequeñita.

—¿Por qué estás aquí y sola? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—Los niños no dejan de molestarme… —hipó, escondiendo su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué molestarían a una niña tan linda como tú? —Comencé a acariciar su cabello sin darme cuenta.

—No lo sé… —sobó su nariz y levantó su cabecita de su escondite. Me vi reflejada en sus grandes ojos verdes grisáceos y suspiré, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho—. Señorita Isabella, ¿usted piensa que puede haber una familia esperando por mí?

Se me encogió el corazón.

—Claro que sí —respondí, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos—. ¿Te cuento algo? Si las cosas se dieron de esta manera, debe haber una explicación para todo; no bajes las esperanzas, eres una niña muy dulce y estoy segura que a cualquier persona le gustaría brindarte una familia.

—No lo creo así… —murmuró—. Todos los días vienen muchas personas a vernos, pero casi siempre se llevan a los niños más pequeños; ayer se fue Tom.

—Todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de ser adoptados… —suspiré—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré nueve después de Navidad… —sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes—. Aquí me siento muy bien, Renata y Aro son muy buenos con nosotros, igual que usted…

—Puedes llamarme Bella —sugerí.

—Y tú puedes llamarme Lexie, o Lex o… como quieras —encogió sus hombros y rió suavemente—. ¿Tienes hijos, Bella?

—No, no los tengo —suspiré—. He tenido a una niña pero ya no está con nosotros, ahora debería tener tu edad. —Traté de que mi voz no se rompiera pero, estaba segura, que fue imposible.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, le sonreí—. Estoy segura que ella está bien en el cielo, cuidando de ti y del señor Edward, Renata dice que cuando un niño se marcha, una nueva estrella sale en el cielo y que se transforman en angelitos.

Lexie tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que mis ojos se habían aguado.

—¿Nunca pensaste en adoptar un niño? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa—. Estoy segura que serías una muy buena mami y tu esposo un muy buen papi. A mí me gustaría poder decirle a alguien mamá y papá, ese es un sueño que nunca cumplí.

—Ten fe en que algún día lo podrás hacer…

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —asentí—. ¿Me abrazas? Así me siento mejor, eso me ayuda mucho.

Con mis ojos picando, abrí mis brazos y Lexie se refugió en ellos; no me pude contener y lloré en silencio, sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas. Jamás me había permitido tener un contacto tan cercanos con los niños del hogar, siempre me mantenía al margen; leyéndole libros, sirviéndoles alimento o trayéndoles ropa. Hoy, era la primera vez que platicaba tan de cerca con alguien y ese alguien… no era nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña de rizos castaños… aquella niña, que desde el primer momento en que la vi, me hizo sentir algo especial por ella.

—Tú eres muy buena con nosotros, Bella —murmuró en mi hombro—. Gracias por querernos.

La estreché más contra mi cuerpo, sin ser capaz de omitir ninguna palabra. Las palabras de Lexie habían viajado hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

Sentí una presencia frente a nosotras y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Edward, mirándonos con ternura y emoción, le devolví la sonrisa y él se acercó a nosotras.

—Hola —saludó.

Lexie quitó su cabeza de mi pecho y miró a Edward con timidez y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

—Hola, señor Edward… —murmuró, con la vista clavada en sus manos.

—Puedes llamarme Edward, nada de señor.

Lexie asintió, aunque no respondió. Edward me miró con intriga, encogí mis hombros y sonreí.

—Ella es Lexie, Edward —la presenté—. Y, un pequeño pajarito, me contó que le encanta dibujar y que lo hace fantásticamente bien.

—¿Eso es cierto, Lexie? —preguntó Edward.

—Me gusta dibujar, pero no sé si lo hago bien o no… —respondió dubitativa—. Puedo enseñarles mis dibujos, si desean.

—Nos encantará —dijimos ambos al unísono, y Lexie se carcajeó.

—Ahora vuelvo —fue brincando hasta el interior del hogar.

Vi como se marchaba y sentí unos brazos rodearme con ternura, recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y él me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

—Es una niña preciosa… —murmuré con la mirada perdida en algún punto del patio—. Me recuerda mucho a la imagen que mi mente creó de Carlie.

—Lo mismo me sucedió el primer día que me trajiste aquí —giré para verlo a los ojos—. Es una niña muy especial.

Asentí dándole la razón.

—Jane me dijo que estarías acá, así que me atreví a venir.

Sonreí y vimos como Renata se acercaba a nosotros, al vernos sonrió de oreja a oreja y nos levantamos del pequeño masetero que utilizamos como sillones.

—Lexie me mandó a decirles que les está preparando unos dibujos. —Explicó, sentí a Edward estrecharme por la cintura—. Ella es una niña muy dulce y sentimental.

—¿Hace mucho está aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—Desde que tiene tres años… —suspiró—. Toda su familia falleció en un accidente automovilístico, tenía dos hermanos más grandes y sus padres, ella sobrevivió de milagro. No hay otra explicación.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente y abracé a Edward más fuerte.

—¿No tenía ninguna otra familia?

—No —respondió con pena—. Solo un tío de parte del padre, pero no quiso saber nada de ella… según tenemos entendido, él y su difunto hermano se pelearon desde muchos años atrás y su resentimiento fue tanto, que ni siquiera se quiso hacer cargo de su única sobrina viva.

»Cuando la trajeron aquí, nos costó mucho poder hacerla interactuar con los demás niños, siempre fue muy tímida y callada. Hubieron muchas familias que querían darle asilo, pero ella no hablaba cuando estas personas venían, con Aro pensamos que era un mecanismo de defensa, después de todo estuvo presente en el momento en que toda su familia murió.

La mano de Edward subía y bajaba por mi cintura, dándome ánimos.

—Sigue siendo igual de introvertida, tenemos a la psicóloga que habla con ella, pero es lógico que sea así, aquí no habla mucho con los niños pero sé que su mayor deseo es encontrar a una familia que la ame y que la haga sanar.

Asentí dándole la razón, esas habían sido las palabras que utilizó Lexie hace pocos instantes.

—La vida está llena de obstáculos, pero sé que hay alguien esperando por ella y que Lexie será feliz en el futuro. Lo tiene merecido, es una niña muy dulce y con mucho amor para dar y recibir, es una pena que siga estando aquí, pero supongo que todo tendrá una razón.

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio, reflexionado ante las palabras sabias de Renata. Ella tenía razón, tanto Lexie como los demás niños merecían poder pertenecer a una buena familia, donde los quieran y los valoren como tal. Así como la niña de rizos castaños, todos los niños del hogar tenían una triste historia detrás de ellos… pero el destino era sabio y, si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera, debía tener alguna explicación lógica.

—¡Aquí tengo el dibujo! —Exclamó una dulce voz, algo agitada por la carrera que venía haciendo.

—Ten cuidado Lex, puedes caerte y golpearte —puntualizó Renata, mirándola con dulzura. Lexie asintió cohibida y se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Tomen, lo hice para ustedes. —Bajó la vista a sus zapatillas y extendió su mano sosteniendo un papel en nuestra dirección.

Nos miramos con Edward y tomé el papel en mis manos. Al hacerlo, vimos una pequeña casa, rodeada de muchos árboles y naturaleza, con algunas flores distribuidas por el césped y una hamaca colgando de uno de los árboles, perfectamente dibujados. Arriba de ese paisaje, había un sol muy brillante y un cielo celeste, completamente despejado.

—Es hermoso, Lexie —murmuré.

—¿En serio? —levantó su cabeza y clavó sus preciosos ojos en los míos, con una mirada completamente brillante.

—Por supuesto que es hermoso —secundó Edward y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Lexie lo miró con una mezcla de timidez y alegría—. ¿De quién es esa casa?

Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que me gustaría vivir en una igual a esa, siempre quise tener un columpio para mí.

Edward le sonrió tiernamente y acarició sus cabellos suavemente. Mi corazón se oprimió de ternura, era tan lindo ver como actuaba frente a los niños.

—A mí también me encantan los columpios —dijo Edward—. Jamás me cansaría de ellos.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó Lexie, sus ojos brillaban todavía más que antes—. Aquí tenemos algunos, ¿quieres ir junto a mí?

Edward me miró con ojos brillantes y sonreí en respuesta, tratando de disimular el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a pocos pasos de mí, donde se alojaban unos cuatro columpios en perfecto estado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eligió ser pediatra —murmuró Renata a mí lado, viendo como Edward empujaba el columpio donde Lexie se hamacaba, con una hermosa risa de alegría—. Jamás vi a Lex tan feliz con personas totalmente ajenas a nosotros.

—Edward tiene un don para los niños… —murmuré, sin despegar la vista de los dos.

—Será un excelente padre…

Pasé mis brazos a mí alrededor y asentí dándole la razón a Renata. Edward sería un excelente padre, de eso no había dudas… y yo era incapaz de darle ese regalo.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

**.**

**.**

Me miré al espejo desde todos los ángulos, a simple vista parecía que todo andaba bien… aunque había algo que no terminaba de convencerme. ¿Sería bueno ir de negro a una boda? No le veía el sentido de que fuera lo contrario, pero… no sé, me sentía algo insegura.

—Ese vestido te queda perfecto, Bella —soltó un suspiro cansador, pude ver a través del espejo como rodaba sus oscuros ojos—. Te lo dice una aficionada de la moda, créeme… llevas horas mirándote —agregó riendo, no pude evitarlo y sonreí; tenía razón.

Volví mi vista a mi reflejo y observé cada detalle del hermoso vestido, seleccionado a la velocidad de la luz. Fue algo así como amor a primera vista, en el momento en que lo vi… fue como si un cartel de neón me dijera que ese era el vestido indicado para mí.

Y… es que, toda la prenda te enamoraba. El vestido era completamente negro, largo hasta los pies, con un escote bastante pronunciado con tiras sujetas firmemente alrededor del cuello y una falda de encaje que, en la parte debajo de la falda, se hacía sutilmente transparente, dejando al descubierto los hermosos zapatos de tacón también negros. La cintura estaba delicadamente rodeaba de un hermoso cinturón, en un tono negro acharolado. Pero, el arma mortal del vestido y, probablemente lo que me hacía sentir insegura, era la espalda descubierta en alto grado.

—Está como diseñado especialmente para ti, yo no lo dudaría ni un segundo… además tampoco es que haya tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿No es muy… atrevido?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es atrevido, es perfecto —insistió—. Llévalo, no te arrepentirás.

Suspiré y volví a mirarme al espejo, la verdad es que el vestido era hermoso y no me quedaba tan mal. ¡Dios, odiaba ser tan indecisa con la ropa!

Cerré mis ojos y dejé de pensar, le sonreí a la vendedora y le dije que me lo llevaría. Busqué con la vista a Lily, pero estaba hablando por el celular, o más bien discutiendo con la florista o eso había escuchado.

¡Oh, sí!

Los planes habían cambiado drásticamente, las últimas dos semanas estuvieron… atareadas, sí creo que esa es la palabra correcta. Desde la cena en el departamento en el cual estaba viviendo ahora —o sea, el piso que fue de Charlie—, habían pasado exactamente catorce días y estos días fueron una total e incomparable locura.

Finalmente, los planes de la boda de Garrett y Kate se habían mega-archi-recontra- adelantado. De tener un margen de cuatro meses para planearla, el lapso se acortó a solamente dos mínimas semanas. Decir que todo el mundo puso el grito en el cielo era poco, las más alteradas eran las hermanas Denali, sin lugar a dudas.

¿Por qué se habían cambiado los planes? Fácil, Garrett comenzaría a trabajar en su nuevo puesto en el hospital de Londres la semana entrante, eso los dejó con muy poco tiempo para reacción, por eso se apuró todo.

Por otra parte, la pareja a punto de dar el sí tenían una suerte envidiable. Prácticamente, todos los detalles de la boda pudieron hacerse, como si se tratara de un año de anticipación; tener amigos inmersos en el tema, era un total golpe de suerte.

Jacob había hablado con su cuñado y le facilitaron el salón para la recepción. Por otro lado, Kate ya había visto su vestido de novia y había decidido comenzar a diseñarlo con anticipación para que éste fuera modificado dependiendo al avance su embarazo, en conclusión: su vestido estaba listo. Además, otro golpe de suerte, mi nueva vecina —Lily Smith—, era organizadora de eventos… por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en hacer magia en poco tiempo con la organización de la boda, era genial en su trabajo y Kate estaba maravillada con ella. Para los demás detalles, se puedo arreglar de la mejor manera, solo les faltaban las minorías de las cosas y ayudaba en mucho que no pretendían hacer una gran fiesta, solo algo tranquilo con las personas más cercanas a los novios.

—¡Uff! Odio a la gente que no se pone de acuerdo, si le digo que serán arreglos blancos y lilas… ¿Qué demonios no se entiende de eso? —bufó exasperada—. Lo siento Bella, cuando las cosas no se salen como las planeo comienzo a… ponerme histérica.

—No te preocupes Lily, imagino que no debe ser fácil toda esta situación.

—No y hazme recordar que golpee a Kate cuando la vea —sonrió—. Solo necesito ir a un lugar más, ¿me quieres acompañar?

Asentí tomando la bolsa de mi compra y agradecer a la vendedora por tenerme toda la paciencia del mundo; era una mala cliente y lo admitía.

Seguí de cerca a Lily y nos detuvimos en una casa de mantelería, según me dijo mi vecina necesitaba recoger un pedido sin falta. Yo solo me quedé allí, asintiendo cuando me hacía algunas preguntas o expresándole que me gustaban sus elecciones.

Lilian Smith, resultó ser una mujer muy simpática y divertida. Sin querer, nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas desde esa mañana que me invitó a tomar un café en su departamento —hace varios días atrás—. Lily era nativa de Seattle, solo tenía un año más que yo —o sea, veintisiete—, y no hacía mucho se había mudado a vivir sola; tuvo que verse obligada a hacerlo el día que decidió internar a su madre, quedando prácticamente sola… al menos así me contó que se sentía, aunque su amado novio, Adam, era una gran compañía y apoyo para ella.

Estas últimas semanas, literalmente nos veíamos a cada momento, sobre todo porque Kate prácticamente se había mudado a mi departamento o al de Lily, para ultimar los detalles de su boda. El día que Kate se enteró que Lily era organizadora de eventos, temí que se pusiera de rodillas y besara los pies de mi nueva vecina, jamás pensé ver a Kate tan fuera de sí; tenía una sonrisa más grande que el mismo gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Aunque era entendible, yo estaría de igual manera si me casara con el hombre que amaba.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y sonreí al ver la imagen del contacto que me llamaba.

—Hola —sonreí como una idiota.

—_Hola, amor _—respondió esa aterciopelada voz—. _Ya salí del hospital, ¿necesitas que te recoja de algún sitio? _

—Aún estoy con Lily en el centro comercial, aunque yo ya acabé de hacer todo —expliqué mirando de reojo a mi vecina.

—_¿Quieres que pase a recogerte? _—sugirió, aunque supe que estaba ansioso.

—¿Algún motivo en especial, Cullen?

Escuché su risa.

—_No puedo ocultarte nada…_ —imaginé que estaba sonriendo de costado—. _De hecho, necesito pasar tiempo con la mujer que amo que, desgraciadamente para mí, ha estado muy atareada estas últimas semanas, descuidándome. _

Rodé los ojos.

—¡Oh, lo siento noble caballero! —Exclamé con sarcasmo—. Ven a buscarme en el tercer piso, no te tardes.

—_Estaré en cinco minutos, no te muevas de donde estás._

Finalizamos la llamada y me acerqué a Lily para despedirme de ella.

—Ya me parecía que estaba aguantando mucho —dijo e hizo que riera—. Solo me faltan un par de cositas y habré acabado, ¿mañana nos vemos?

—Claro —asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda?

—No, el señor Denali se encargó de contratar a un ejército de ayudantes, no te preocupes. Tú solo preocúpate por ponerte más bella de lo que eres.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Lily. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias por confiar en mí y en conseguirme este trabajo… organizar eventos es mi vida. —Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro—. En serio, creo que el tenerte como vecina me ha hecho entender que, finalmente, aún existen personas buenas en este mundo.

La miré enarcando una ceja, completamente confundida por su comentario. Aunque no pude preguntarle nada más, ya que fue detrás de la vendedora para contratar lo que todavía faltaba. No quise darle más vueltas al asunto y salí del local.

A penas puse un pie fuera, unos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con calidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tiré a sus brazos y lo besé apasionadamente, sin importarme ni el lugar ni las personas que nos quedaban mirando con una mueca graciosa en sus rostros.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Edward, sosteniéndome de la cintura—. Y yo que pensaba que era el único que te extrañaba.

—¡Tonto! —Reí, mientras le propinaba un golpe juguetón en el pecho—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Tan ansiosa por este cuerpo, pequeña?

Rodé los ojos y no pude evitar largar una fuerte carcajada que hizo voltear las cabezas de las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

—De hecho, más que ansiosa… vienes vestido con tu traje de doctor y ya sabes lo que eso me provoca —lo dije en tono casual, siguiendo la broma de Edward.

Lo que no me esperé fue su reacción, sus ojos —antes divertidos—, tomaron un matriz negro, oscurecidos por el deseo. Conocía esa mirada y tuve que apretar mis muslos en respuesta.

—Nos vamos —cogió mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—¿Ansioso por este cuerpo, doctor Cullen? —utilicé sus palabras.

—Como no te das idea. —Contestó y volamos —literalmente— por los pasillos del gigantesco centro comercial.

Los últimos días habíamos estado muy ocupados, yo ayudando a Kate en lo que me fuese posible junto a las demás chicas y Edward asistiendo al hospital, esta semana le había tocado hacer las guardias, por lo que muchas noches las pasó fuera del departamento.

Desde que me mudé, todos los días posibles, los pasaba junto a Edward. Prácticamente vivíamos juntos y eso me encantaba, poder dormir abrazada a él y alejar esas concurridas pesadillas, era indescriptible. Siempre había soñado con ser la última persona que mirara antes de irse a dormir y la primera en ver al levantarse, por cuestiones de la vida, ahora eso se cumplía y no sabía cómo agradecerlo.

Si bien estábamos en una especie de burbuja, la preocupación no quedaba al margen… sobre todo, cuando no teníamos noticias nuevas de ninguno de mis padres o de la familia McCarty. No podía evitar sentirme algo intranquila o, hasta en ciertos casos, paranoica. A veces, en las salidas que hacíamos con las chicas, no podía dejar de pensar que alguien me observaba desde lejos, aunque eso no era verdad, solo era mi mente pasándome una mala jugada.

La última vez que supimos algo de ellos, fue con la inesperada aparición de Renée fuera del hospital esperando por Edward. Desde ese momento, todo se tranquilizó. Al principio, pensé que vendrían a buscar al departamento en primera instancia, después de todo… ¿Dónde más podría ir?

La cuestión que no fue así y una parte de mí se alegraba, aunque la parte que ganaba era la de la preocupación… no quería ser pesimista, pero presentía que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y eso me asustaba y mucho.

—¿Todo marcha bien?

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones, lo miré sonriendo y asentí. Miré hacia mi alrededor y no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al edificio. Al entrar al departamento, fui rápidamente a quitarme los zapatos, caminar mucho me había pasado factura y mañana debía utilizar unos zapatos de tacón casi todo el día, solo esperaba que mis pobres pies soportaran esa tortura.

—¿Por qué te noto tan callada?

Edward me abrazó por detrás y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo.

—Solo estoy algo cansada, no es nada —suspiré.

Sentí como sus labios besaban mis cabellos.

—No debes preocuparte por ellos Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que dijimos?

—Sí, lo sé —me giré y lo miré a los ojos—. Pero es que… no tener noticias de ellos, me frustra demasiado y me pone muy nerviosa. Yo sé que ellos menos que nadie, dejarán pasar esto como sí; sobre todo Emmett, estoy segura que muchos en el bufete se habrán enterado que lo dejé y Emmett jamás soportará que su imagen se vea manchada.

Edward comenzó a trazar dibujos sin sentido en la piel expuesta de mi espalda baja, sin decir ni una palabra; sabía que me cedía el momento para que me desahogara.

—Tanya me dijo que debía estar tranquila y demostrar seguridad ante cualquier eventualidad, pero no sé… muchas veces no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Sé que cambié y que, de a poco, trato de volver a ser la de antes. —Suspiré—. ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Si ya es muy tarde?

—Tks, tks —chasqueó su lengua y me silenció colocando un dedo sobre mis labios—. No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, eres fuerte pequeña… has llegado muy lejos, por favor… no volvamos casilleros para atrás. Sabemos que no es una situación fácil, pero hemos podido reponernos de peores cosas. Ya no pienses así, ¿de acuerdo?

Refregué mis ojos con ambas manos; odiaba sentirme así.

—Lo siento… —murmuré cabizbaja.

—No tienes que sentir nada, solo quiero que tú te sientas bien contigo misma —sonrió con dulzura—. Solo tú eres capaz de terminar con toda esta mierda y sabes que tienes a muchas personas apoyándote, sobre todo yo.

Me enganché a su cuello y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Últimamente, millones de cosas daban vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza, de momentos haciéndome sentir invencible, segura, capaz de luchar contra quien sea; pero, en otros momentos, me sentía insegura, cobarde y sin fuerzas para seguir dando pelea.

Había hablado con Tanya de estas cuestiones y me dijo que era normal lo que estaba sintiendo, que no me curaría de la noche a la mañana, ya que era un proceso bastante exceso y, todavía lo era más por el hecho de que estuve nueve años viviendo de la misma manera.

Ahora, mi mayor temor era la recaída. Aunque quería confiar en mí y en mi nueva etapa, como había dicho Edward, habíamos superado situaciones peores…, solo era cuestión de tiempo y de valentía.

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de alejar los malos pensamientos de ella. Intenté recomponer mi semblante y curvé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tanya me dijo otra cosa hoy… —jugueteé con los mechones de su cabello.

Edward parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sabía que lo había confundido con mis cambios de ánimo, pero no podía evitarlo. Eso también me pasaba, me sentía algo bipolar… podía pasar de estar triste y caída a sentirme feliz y vital; aunque, siempre que me sucedía lo segundo, estaba en compañía de Edward.

—¿Qué te dijo? —enterró su nariz en mi cuello, solté unas risitas por las cosquillas que eso me causó.

—Me dijo que sabe cuál es mi verdadero problema —dije alejándome de él.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó acercándose a mí—. ¿Y cuál es? —volvió a preguntar enganchando sus manos en torno a mi cintura.

—Enamorarme —contesté pérdida en sus ojos verdes.

—¡Uf! Un serio problema —respondió mirándome intensamente y cubrió mi boca con la suya.

Sonreí en sus labios y regresé el beso con mayor intensidad. Lo que dije no era del todo verdad, sino que Tanya remarcó que desde que había aceptado lo que me pasaba con Edward, estaba jodida. Fue más que nada una charla de amigas, no de psicóloga a paciente. Y ella llevaba toda la razón, porque yo me sentía así, pero me gustaba estar jodida. Después de todo, Edward me amaba igual de lo que yo lo amaba a él.

—¿Sabes, pequeña?

—Uhm… —fue mi brillante respuesta, pero es que sentir sus dedos jugueteando en mi vientre y sus labios recorrer mi cuello con maestría no dejaba que me concentrara en nada más que las sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

—Ya que los novios no desean una despedida de solteros… —siguió haciendo un camino de besos por toda la extensión de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído y morder el lóbulo de éste—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una en su honor?

Solté una risita.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya verás…

Lo último que sentí fue la superficie plana y suave del colchón sobre mi espalda y el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío, además de nuestra ropa desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Sí, definitivamente quería ver de qué se trataba nuestra despedida de solteros en honor a Kate y Garrett.

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo era posible que hayan podido armar esta perfección solo en quince días?

Garrett y Kate habían decidido hacer la ceremonia al aire libre, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol antes de que el crudo frío del invierno no nos diera tregua.

Lily había hecho un trabajo excepcional, todo estaba cuidadosamente decorado. Por donde se viera, los hermosos arreglos florares blancos y lilas rodeaban el lugar. Hasta el pasillo por donde iría la novia, estaba decorado de la misma manera, creando un colchón de flores realmente precioso. Había unas cuantas sillas enfundadas con cubres blancos y moños lilas, esperando por ser ocupadas por los pocos invitados que estábamos en la lista.

—¡Bella, estás hermosa!

Me volteé rápidamente y sonreí al ver a Alice. Su vestido era rosa y tenía solo una manga larga, dejando el otro brazo al descubierto, su cintura era finamente rodeada por un cinturón en el mismo color que el vestido entero, no poseía escote pero su espalda estaba descubierta. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, solo lo necesario y su cabello suelto con algunas ondas.

Ahora entendía por qué traía a mi hermano babeando por ella; no solo era una hermosa persona por dentro, sino que por fuera era realmente hermosa.

—Tú estás hermosa —la halagué saludándola con ganas.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Calmando a Garrett —rodé los ojos, divertida—. No pensé que se pondría tan nervioso.

—¡Pobre, Garrett! —Secundó Alice—. Aunque los nervios antes de dar el sí, son imposibles de mitigar. Recuerdo que Jasper hasta vomitó minutos antes, realmente se puso muy tenso.

Hice una mueca de tristeza.

—Me hubiese gustado estar junto a él…

Alice me dio una sonrisa confortante y tomó una de mis manos con las suyas.

—No fue la gran cosa, creo que si fuimos unas diez personas éramos un montón —sonrió—. No te voy a mentir, a mí también me hubiese gustado que estés y a Jasper mucho más, pero ahora estás aquí y lo demás lo dejaremos en el pasado.

Suspiré aunque sus palabras no me tranquilizaron. Fui una muy mala hermana, el día más importante de Jasper no estuve junto a él, solo por seguir huyendo de las únicas personas que me amaban de verdad.

—¿Es que estoy en el cielo que veo a dos ángeles frente a mí?

Tanto Alice y yo rodamos los ojos.

—Hola, Jasper —lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Estás completamente hermosa, Bonita.

Nos sumergimos en una charla entretenida y de la lucha que había pasado Alice para que Jasper se decidiera por qué traje utilizar para el día de hoy. Se ve que la indecisión en la indumentaria venía de familia. Al poco tiempo, el lugar se iba llenando con los demás invitados, todos vestidos elegantemente y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Sentí unas manos aprisionarme por la cintura y solté unas risitas al sentir el aliento de Edward hacerme cosquillas en mi cuello.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa de todas… —susurró en mi oído. Rodé mis ojos, no dejaba de decirme eso desde que me vio salir del baño del departamento.

Si decía que yo estaba hermosa, definitivamente él estaba perfecto. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa gris oscura y una corbata del mismo color de su traje y mí vestido; su cabello tenía el mismo aspecto rebelde de siempre, haciéndolo lucir aún más guapo de lo que ya es —como si eso fuese posible—.

Escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta y Edward rió al ver el ceño fruncido de Jasper, aunque se notaba que solo lo hacía para molestarnos.

—Eso es, amigo —escuchamos una voz detrás nuestro—. Deberías hacer que tenga límites, ¿Qué es eso de andar toqueteando a la hermana de tu mejor amigo, viejo?

—Estaba muy tranquilo el lugar sin ti, Jake —dijo Edward.

—Sé que soy imprescindible —guiñó un ojo.

Rápidamente nos saludó y comenzamos a reír con todas las ocurrencias de nuestro amigo. Desde que Jacob había vuelto a nuestras vidas, todo era risas y carcajadas con él. Cada vez sentía que nos aproximábamos cada día más a los días felices como los del instituto.

—¿Es normal sudar como un marrano?

Todos miramos en dirección a Garrett, pálido como la cal y con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Estás poniéndote la soga al cuello, es normal que te arrepientas.

—No me arrepiento, solo que… ¿Y si no soy un buen esposo?

—¡Cállate, Jacob! Lo estás poniendo peor. —Regañó Jasper—. Escucha Garrett, es normal que estés así… hoy cambiará tu vida, pero debes estar tranquilo con eso. Kate y tú están hechos el uno para el otro y, en sentido figurado, ustedes ya son como una pareja casada, hoy solo pondrán un título legalizado a su relación.

—Olvídate de las salidas nocturnas hasta altas horas de la noche… —dijo Jacob, mortificado con la idea.

—Jasper tiene razón —agregó Edward, haciendo caso omiso a Jake—. Ya te lo dije, _Garrettcito_… solo relájate y piensa que es Kate, la mujer que elegiste hace más de siete años.

—Cambiarás la botella de cerveza por una mamadera llena de leche… —insistió el moreno, Garrett lo miró con miedo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas para estar donde están hoy —siguió Edward, taladrando con la mirada a Jacob—. ¿Recuerdas todas las noches en Londres que me decías que morías de amor por ella y que tenías miedo que ella no sintiera lo mismo? —Garrett asintió—. Estarás casándote en pocos minutos con la mujer de tu vida, la madre de tu futuro hijo y la mujer que amas.

—Nada de dormir noches seguidas, tu nuevo despertador será el llanto del bebé… —siguió enumerando Jacob.

—No le hagas caso —volvió a tomar la palabra mi hermano, Alice tenía una mueca de gracia en su rostro y yo ahogué una risita disimulando con tos—. La vida de casado no es mala, sobre todo cuando lo haces con la persona correcta. Piénsalo de esta forma, comenzaran su propia historia como marido y mujer y, por si eso no fuera poco, tendrán un hijo en poco tiempo. No estés nervioso, hoy prometerás amar a Kate frente a todas las personas que los quieren. Dejarás en claro que Kate te pertenece y que tú le perteneces a Kate.

—Ya no habrá sexo divertido, siempre la misma cosa… tú me entiendes —Jacob le guiñó un ojo, siguiendo con su divertida lista.

—¡Ya para, Jacob! —Bramó Jasper—. Estás poniéndolo más nervioso.

—Solo estoy enumerando las contras, alguien tiene que hacerlo… —encogió sus hombros.

Garrett refregó sus manos en su rostro, me acerqué a él y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro para que, de alguna manera, sepa que nosotros lo apoyábamos.

—Es lógico sentir miedo y nerviosísimo ahora mismo, pero créeme que cuando veas a Kate caminar hacia ti… toda inseguridad desaparecerá y no verás el momento de decir tus votos y que oficialmente la puedas presentar como tu esposa.

Sus hombros se relajaron y me sonrió con ganas, lo próximo que sentí fueron sus brazos estrecharme con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo con ganas, brindándole apoyo.

—Eres increíble, gracias _Isabella-Bella_ —murmuró en mi oído.

—No me agradezcas nada —contesté.

Los padres de Garrett se acercaron a nosotros y nuestro amigo nos presentó ante ellos. Habían llegado de Londres hace poco y eran seres maravillosos, se notaba a leguas el amor que sentían por su hijo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares, la novia ya llegó.

Todos asentimos y fuimos rumbo al improvisado pero perfecto altar, donde los novios darían el sí. Edward entrelazó nuestras manos y nos dirigimos en silencio, yo con algo de dificultad por los tacones y el césped, no era una buena combinación.

Besé castamente los labios de Edward y él se dirigió a su lugar, era el padrino de la boda y estaría al lado de su mejor amigo, siendo partícipe de uno de los mejores días en la vida de Garrett. Mi lugar estaba junto a Alice, Jasper, Jacob y la familia Cullen, justo en la primera fila dos lugares después de los padres de Garrett.

—¿Se desmayará? —preguntó Jake, mirando hacia el lado del novio.

—Espero que no… —contestó Jasper, ahogando una risita.

—_Chist_, silencio… —pidió Jane, señalando en dirección a la alfombra acolchonada de flores.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes nos pusimos de pie, esperando la entrada de la novia. Miré de soslayo hacia Edward y lo vi colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, brindándole ese apoyo silencioso que estaba segura tanto necesitaba.

Las primeras en aparecer fueron las hermanas Denali, completamente perfectas enfundadas en un hermoso vestido color lila con un listón en sus cinturas de color negro, haciendo juego con sus zapatos. Tanya llevaba el cabello recogido en un complicado peinado, mientras que Irina llevaba su perfecta cabellera rubia suelta con algunos apliques puestos en él, en sus manos sostenían un arreglo de flores lilas y blancas. Sus acompañantes —Laurent junto a Irina y Tanya junto a su primo—, llevaban puesto un traje color negro con una camisa blanca acompañada por una corbata del mismo color que el vestido de las damas de honor.

La música cambió y comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial de _Mendelssohn_; junto a la música, apareció Kate luciendo más bella de lo que jamás la había visto, enganchada del brazo de su padre, el señor Denali. Su vestido era más sencillo de lo que imaginé, pero eso no quitaba lo elegante y hermoso que era, su pequeña pero ya notable pancita hacía que tenga un toque especial a su atuendo. El vestido era de un completo blanco, con un escote en forma de corazón, con una tira a cada lado del hombro. Era pegado al cuerpo y solo se ampliaba en la parte de la falda, aunque muy sutilmente. Su cabello estaba suelto, solo lo agarraba una pequeña vincha blanca con algunos apliques y algunos rizos caían sobre su espalda y parte de sus hombros haciéndola ver totalmente angelical y hermosa.

Al llegar junto a Garrett, su padre colocó la mano de su hija sobre la de su yerno y murmuró unas palabras que solo los novios pudieron escuchar. Sentí unos ojos clavados en mí y desvié mi vista hacia Edward, que me miraba fija e intensamente, le devolví la mirada con una suave sonrisa y él me guiñó un ojo.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos hicimos silencio, para escuchar las palabras del obispo. El principal tema era la importancia del matrimonio y la confianza entre la pareja. Cuando el momento de decir los votos en voz alta llegó, se escuchó una sonora respiración por parte de los dos.

—Mi hermosa Kate, sé que tendría que haber preparado algo para leer… pero me temblaban tanto las manos que no fui capaz de hacerlo —se escuchó una risa colectiva, Garrett tomó una profunda respiración y prosiguió—: Nunca imaginé que había una persona destinada para mí hasta que mis ojos se posaron en ti; desde ese primer momento supe que ya no quería nada más, solo a ti. Luché mucho por conquistarte y creo que lo conseguí —sonrió cálidamente y secó una pequeña lágrima que cayó sobre la mejilla de su futura esposa—. Me enseñaste el verdadero significado del amor y ahora también el de la familia —sus manos se posaron sobre el vientre de su amada—. No concibo una vida sin ti, te amo más de lo que las palabras expresan y te prometo que te haré feliz todos los días de mi vida. Te elijo como esposa para amarte con todo lo que soy, hacerte reír en las mañanas, estar contigo en los momentos difíciles y en las alegrías, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Mis ojos se toparon con dos luceros verdes, no se habían apartado de mí en ningún momento. El rostro de Edward se veía iluminado, con una expresión que no pude descifrar y su mirada era intensamente tierna y misteriosa.

—No sé qué decir… —murmuró Kate y mi atención se posó en ella—. Viajé a Londres con la intensión de estudiar una carrera que me apasiona, jamás pensé que también encontraría al amor de mi vida allí. Caí rendida a tus pies desde el primer día, aunque me hice la dura —sonrió cálidamente y se escuchó un coro de risitas—. Eres todo lo que necesito, Garrett... lo que necesitamos… —posó sus manos sobre la pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior—. Sé que seremos muy felices, porque estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Te amo tanto que duele, por todo eso te elijo como esposo para amarte todos los días de mi vida y hacerte feliz cada día de nuestra vida, juntos.

Un silencio reinó entre nosotros y el obispo volvió a tomar la palabra para preguntar esa frase que todos estábamos esperando.

—Sí, quiero —contestó solemne Garrett, una vez hecha la pregunta.

Repitió la pregunta y ahora fue el turno de Kate para responder.

—Sí, quiero.

Los nombró marido y mujer y, luego de colocarse las alianzas, el beso esperado llegó. Todos los presentes estallamos en aplausos y más de uno largó una lágrima de emoción. Mis ojos volaron hacia Edward y con sus labios moduló un «Te amo», se lo respondí de la misma forma sintiendo que mis ojos comenzaban a picar por la intensidad de su mirada hacia mí.

Mi cabeza viajó hacia un sueño despierto, nos imaginé a Edward y a mí en la misma situación, prometiéndonos ante todas las personas queridas que nos amaríamos todos los días de nuestras vidas, que nos haríamos felices y estaríamos el uno con el otro tanto en los momentos felices como en los de tristeza, apoyándonos y amándonos sin importar nada más.

Era una fantasía demasiado hermosa y perfecta; aunque muy lejana, no era fácil poder llevarla adelante. Lastimosamente, yo seguía estando casada con un hombre que aborrecía y que no daba indicios de querer otorgarme mi deseado divorcio.

Muchas veces solo quería volver el tiempo atrás, volver a ese horrible día que hizo que mi mundo se cayera a mis pies, alejándome de las personas que mas amaba y quitándolas de mi camino. Si solo hubiese sido distinto, si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría, nada de esto estaría pasando. Quizás Edward y yo nos hubiésemos casado y nuestra pequeña Carlie nos habría alcanzado las alianzas en el día de nuestra boda, quizás tendríamos una hermosa casa, cercana a alguna playa o a algún parque gigante, quizás tendríamos más hijos… siendo felices, por el solo hecho de estar juntos.

La realidad era otra, nada de eso existía… salvo mi amor puro por Edward y, por alguna extraña razón, él sentía lo mismo que yo, haciéndome sentir amada y deseada… además de brindarme esperanzas y creer que aún había tiempo para obtener nuestra felicidad.

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon con fuerza y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su embriagante perfume.

—Te amo —susurré, apretándome contra él.

Hizo que lo mirara y sus ojos me desarmaron, tenía su mirada tan brillante y llena de amor que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y quedara totalmente deslumbrado. Esta vez, sus ojos me veían de una forma muy distinta en comparación a otras veces.

—Eres todo lo que necesito… —respondió en mi mismo tono de voz.

Nuestras bocas como imán y metal se unieron en un abrasador beso. Decían que las bodas ponían sentimental a las personas y, esta vez, no fue una excepción… me sentía totalmente conmovida por el acontecimiento, por desear ser como Kate y Garrett y poder amar a Edward sin ningún impedimento, ni personas aborrecedoras que asechaban por nosotros.

Hicimos el viaje al salón en completo silencio, íbamos en mi auto junto a la familia de Edward. Él sostuvo mi mano en todo el camino, sin soltarme en ningún momento. Al llegar al destino, dejamos que los demás entraran, Edward me sostuvo por la cintura y avisó que iríamos en unos momentos más.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

Me abracé a él, escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré su perfume; siempre hacía eso cuando quería que la tristeza pasara.

—Nos imaginé a nosotros en el lugar de Garrett y Kate —murmuré, sin quitar mi cabeza de su escondite—. Si pudiera cambiaría tantas cosas…

—Hey, mírame —colocó dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Al hacerlo pude ver una mezcla de ternura y anhelo en ellos—. Yo igualmente nos imaginé allí y, si pudiese, cambiaría muchas cosas también. Pero… Bella, esta es nuestra realidad, debemos luchar por construir ese futuro juntos… ya no tiene sentido que sigamos amargándonos por las cosas que no pudimos hacer en el pasado. Lo importante es que estamos juntos y tenemos mucho camino por delante. Te amo y me amas, eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

Asentí convenciéndome con sus palabras. Él tenía razón, debía tratar de dejar de seguir pensando en las cosas que me hubiese gustado que sucediesen nueve años atrás, ya no tenía sentido volver a amargarme por el destino, después de todo… si tenía que ocurrir de esa manera, debía tener alguna explicación… ¿o no?

Suavicé mi expresión y dibujé una sonrisa sincera en mis labios, Edward me la devolvió con los ojos brillantes y besó castamente mis labios.

—¿Entramos?

—Después de usted, bella dama —hizo un gesto con la mano y me reí de su ocurrencia.

Apenas entramos al interior del hermoso y elegante salón, nos encontramos con Lily y, por supuesto, nos acercamos para saludarla.

—Has hecho un trabajo excepcional, todo quedó maravilloso.

—Aún estoy a las corridas —se rió—. Me alegro que les haya gustado el resultado, la verdad es que yo también estoy bastante satisfecha.

—Eres una gran profesional, siéntete orgullosa de ti misma —nos sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias, chicos… —suspiró—. Aparte de Adam, nadie me ha dicho eso nunca… salvo mi madre, aunque nunca entendió de qué iba mi trabajo —sonrió nostálgicamente.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Es que están ciegos? Eres excelente.

Encogió sus hombros—. No estoy acostumbrada a que las cosas me salgan bien…, estoy hecha para sufrir…

Miró hacia la nada, Edward y yo nos miramos sin entender bien qué quiso dar a entender.

—¡Hey, tú! —Exclamó y me sobresalté—. Deben ser ocho lugares por mesa, has puesto seis… —nos miró con una disculpa en sus ojos—. Debo ir a supervisar, nadie puede hacer nada solo.

No nos dio tiempo a contestarle algo, ya que se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward me miró divertido.

—Lily es extraña, a veces me pregunto si sufre algún tipo de problemas de bipolaridad.

Rodé los ojos y enganché mi brazo en su cintura.

—Es una buena mujer, le ha tocado sufrir mucho… no debe ser fácil tener a tu madre internada y que no se acuerde de ti o solo lo haga por pocos momentos.

—Supongo que sí… —besó mi frente—. ¿Vamos con los demás?

Al cabo de una hora o más, los flamantes recién casados aparecieron en el salón y todos los presentes estallamos en aplausos y felicitaciones. Ambos estaban que no les cabía la felicidad en ellos y eso era totalmente entendible y justificable.

—Creo que no te lo dije antes, pero estás hermosa Bella —sequé mis labios con la servilleta antes de responder.

—Tú también lo estás, Jane.

Su vestido era de un precioso color verde oscuro, con pequeñas tiras sobre su hombro y largo hasta cubrir sus pies, protegidos por elegantes zapatos de tacón de color beige. Su cabello perfectamente alisado y un maquillaje sutil, marcando sus hermosos ojos y belleza natural.

—¿Sabes? Nunca fui muy aficionada a las bodas, pero debo decir que ésta fue muy emotiva y especial.

—Lo mismo pienso, nos rodea un ambiente cálido.

Nos quedamos en silencio y me reí al ver a Edward bailar con Esme y las caras que el primero le hacía a su madre, haciendo que estallaran a carcajadas en consecuencia. Carlisle los miraba de cerca y sacaba fotos en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—He recibido una nueva oferta de trabajo —murmuró Jane, mi atención se volvió a centrar en ella.

—Felicitaciones… —sonreí—. ¿A qué firma pertenece?

—Amun Malek.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Vaya! —tragué pesado.

—Lo sé, aún no puedo creer que me hayan tenido en cuenta… son la segunda firma más importante, luego de… tú sabes.

Asentí y vimos a Alice acercarse a nosotras.

—No sé tú Bella, pero yo iría a marcar territorio… —curvó una sonrisa.

La miré confundida y señaló con su dedo índice hacia la dirección en donde antes se encontraba Edward bailando con su madre, miré a Esme y ahora bailaba con su esposo. Seguí con mi vista en la misma dirección, hasta topar mis ojos con Edward… lo vi todo rojo.

Una rubia escultural, enfundada en un pequeñísimo vestido y unos mega-tacones en sus pies, marcando y acentuando sus kilométricas piernas, estaba muy descaradamente cerca de _mi _Edward. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, su lenguaje corporal demostraba lo incómodo que estaba, ante la cercanía de esa extraña y voluptuosa mujer.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, me levanté del asiento, escuchando las risas de mis amigas al ver mi reacción, y, en tres grandes zancadas, estuve a su lado. Edward no se percató de mi presencia, pero la imitación trucha de _Barbie_ si lo hizo, me fulminó con la mirada y me miró de arriba abajo.

Abracé a Edward por detrás y le di un beso en el cuello, sonriéndole con suficiencia a la oxigenada.

—¡Aquí estás, amor! —exclamé, lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara la tipa.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Edward en mi oído y me colocó delante de él, rodeándome la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

La rubia me aniquilaba con sus ojos, no pude evitar reírme disimuladamente de su expresión; le había arruinado su plan, estaba segura.

—No me dijiste que venías acompañado…

¿Fue capaz de decirlo con reproche? ¿Qué se creía?

—De hecho… no te he dicho nada. —Contestó Edward, apretándome contra él.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Contigo no estoy hablando —siseó, con voz mordaz. La fulminé con la mirada y apreté mis dientes—. Además fuiste tú la que interrumpió, estábamos bien.

Ah… no, hasta aquí la señora Paciencia.

—Escúchame tres cosas: primero, no había nada que interrumpir. Segundo, no sé quién te has creído para hablarme de esa manera y, tercero, deberías intentar cazar por otro lado, él ya está ocupado, _querida_.

Hizo un berrinche y se fue refunfuñando por la bajo. Escuché unas risitas detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Edward, totalmente rojo por las carcajadas.

—No sé qué es tan gracioso —me crucé de brazos.

—Eres toda una fiera cuando te pones celosa —se acercó a mí y me estrechó por la cintura, bajando sus manos hacia la piel desnuda de mi espalda baja, cortesía del diseño del vestido.

—No dejaré que cualquier _Barbie_ se te acerque… mucho menos en mi presencia.

—No te preocupes, sabes que las _Barbies _no son lo mío, solo hay una castaña que me tiene loco y esa eres tú.

—Más te vale… —susurré y no pude evitar reírme por la situación.

Edward negó con su cabeza totalmente divertido y me besó en los labios, cuando sentí los ojos de la oxigenada en nosotros, no lo dudé y crucé mis brazos por el cuello de _mi _Edward e hice el beso más apasionado, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua y jalando un poco los cabellos de su nuca.

_¡Toma esto, Barbie Trucha! _

La voz de Kate se escuchó por el micrófono y nos separamos a regañadientes de nuestra interesante sesión de besos. Sentí los ojos de nuestros amigos puestos en nosotros y no pude evitar mantenerme sin reír al ver las caras de Jane y Alice, ambas me mostraron sus pulgares arriba… totalmente orgullosas de mí y de mi manera de echar a la intento de rubia.

Todas las mujeres solteras se colocaron en forma de ronda alrededor de Kate, Alice se acercó a nosotros junto a mi hermano y Jacob.

—No entiendo cómo es que se desesperan tanto por un tonto ramo, como si fuera que eso es el pasaje directo al matrimonio —Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que a ti no te interese, no quiere decir que a los demás tampoco, Jacob —respondió Alice.

—Pero… dime que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para creer que mañana serán las próximas en casarse por atrapar un estúpido ramo.

Nadie dijo más nada, ya que Kate comenzó a contar hasta tres antes de tirar el dichoso ramo. Hizo un amague y las chicas comenzaron a gritar histéricamente, hasta temí por los ojos de una… ya que otra mujer, estiró sus brazos de una manera peligrosa. Al decir finalmente tres, el ramo voló por los aires y todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. El ramo se aproximaba aún más hacia nuestro lado, pasando por alto a todas las mujeres cercanas a la flamante novia. Como si se tratara de algún hechizo o algún estilo de magia, el ramo aterrizó a mis pies… y hasta imaginé que me hacía una mueca, burlándose de mí.

—¡Jooooo! ¡Edward será el próximo en colgarse la soga al cuello! —Exclamó Jacob, totalmente eufórico con la situación.

Mi cara enrojeció de tal manera que estaba segura se habría teñido de violeta, todos los pares de ojos del salón estaban puestos en nosotros —ya que Edward mantenía sus manos enganchadas en torno a mí—. Jane señaló con la vista el ramo y supe que tenía que agacharme y recogerlo, así lo hice... lo tomé en mis manos y lo puse delante de mí.

Giré para ver a Edward y él tenía la misma mueca de asombro que yo, aunque sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad y sus labios dibujaban una cálida sonrisa divertida.

Kate estuvo a mi lado y me tomó de las manos para hacernos la foto, como se acostumbraba a hacer con la mujer que atrapaba el ramo. Aunque en mi situación, fue totalmente al revés; es decir, el ramo me atrapó a mí, siquiera quería jugar o estaba en la ronda junto a las demás.

—Parece que pronto tendremos una nueva boda entre nosotros, no se olviden de invitar a sus amigos aunque nos mudemos a Londres —murmuró Garrett abrazándome junto a Kate para tomarnos la fotografía.

Cuando el momento embarazoso terminó, volví nuevamente con los demás.

—Eso fue una indirecta muy directa, enana —bromeó Jacob.

Rodé los ojos y dejé el ramo sobre mi cartera; el ritmo de la música cambió y unos acordes lentos y suaves resonaron por todo el lugar, la pista se fue llenando de distintas parejas encabezada por los novios.

—¿Vamos? —miré la mano extendida hacia mí.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, la tomé gustosa y nos encaminamos hacia la pista de baile junto a los demás. Al acomodarnos en ella, las manos de Edward descansaron sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda y mis brazos rodearon su cuello.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa de todas?

—Unas miles de veces, contando desde que salimos del departamento —contesté.

—¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? —preguntó, lo miré interrogativamente—. Que eres mía y ahora todo el mundo sabe que seremos los próximos en contraer matrimonio.

Me atoré con mi propia saliva.

—No tomaré esto a la ligera, pequeña y ya estoy imaginando ese día… tú caminando hacia mí, con un hermoso vestido blanco.

—Edward…

—Lo sé pequeña, sé que es pronto para hablar de esto, pero es lo que más deseo y ese ramo… —suspiró y trazó dibujos sin sentido en mi espalda—. No veo la hora de que te deshagas del gorila y podamos estar juntos sin restricciones.

Me elevé de puntitas y acaricié sus labios con los míos.

—Solo un poco más…

Asintió.

—Solo un poco más… —repitió y su boca cubrió la mía con más ímpetu, olvidándonos de todo lo que nos rodeaba y de donde estábamos; solo importábamos nosotros dos.

Aún habían muchos obstáculos por delante, solo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder enfrentarlos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez :)... son tan lindas las bodas, a mí me encantan. ¿A alguien más le gustó Lexie? :3

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así o no, espero sus reviews... son un gran incentivo para seguir :)

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento. Lamento si el capítulo tiene algún error, pero no fue beteado... cuando mi beta me pase el capítulo corregido, lo reemplazaré.

Sin más me voy despidiendo, ojalá tengan un excelente comienzo de semana y terminen más que bien el domingo. Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero, todo depende de la Universidad ¬¬

Muchos, muchos besos :*

Si desean pueden unirse al grupo de la historia, donde subo los adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Están todos invitados, anímense no muerdo (todavía xDD): **www facebook com/ groups /335389406582045**/ (sin espacios y recuerden agregar los puntos), o pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil.

**Alie~**


End file.
